Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising
by The Azure Guardian
Summary: A deity pulls a young man into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and bestows upon him the power of the Infinity Eight to aide the Signers and stop the assault of the Dark Signers while also assigning him his own mission. Rated M for language, violence, and character death. Chapter 6 (Ch. 7 of 20) has been revised. COMPLETE. Continued in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age
1. Deck Database

**A/N: Hey everyone, Master of Death and Darkness here again with another new story, this time one for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Now first of all this isn't really the first chapter. It's just going to be a list of self-made cards my character, a Self-Insert, will use in the story (it will be updated at later points). If anyone reading this knows of the .hack/G.U. video games and characters, you'll easily recognize the cards I'll be using. Also, I just want to note that I got the idea to do this story from a story called "Stardust Accelerator: Rise of the Earthbounds" by Fenikkusumaru. Wow, seems like I'm getting story ideas from several currently-existing stories. But I'm hoping it doesn't appear like I'm stealing the stories, so I apologize if anyone thinks that way. Also, just like my two GX stories (which I have actually canceled, though I will be restarting Duel Academia Legends some time), this story will be based on the Japanese version of 5D's. The biggest problem with this one though is I don't really have anyone to use as a source for subtitles and so have to use several different sites to get subbed episodes (damn you, 4Kids). The major issue with this is that, since all the sites that have subbed episodes of 5D's don't have them uploaded by one person every time, there may be a few cases of inconsistency so please bare with it. Now then, time to show you the cards my self-insert will be using.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise or its characters! I DO, however, own the cards listed below (just the card ideas. original ideas belong to the .hack/Conglomerate) and my Self-Insert, Kurtis Goodhew.**

* * *

Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1  
Level-4  
Yami  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_, this card gains 500 ATK. You can only control 1 face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_.  
Image: Haseo's first form from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 02 – Atoli  
Level-4  
Hikari  
Magician/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: If you control a face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. During each of your End Phases, gain 200 Life Points for each monster you control. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 02 - Innis_.  
Image: Atoli from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 03 – Kuhn  
Level-4  
Hikari  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1300  
Effect: If your opponent controls at least 1 monster, you can cut this card's ATK in half, until the end of the damage step, to have this card attack directly. You cannot summon this card if you control a face-up _Avatar 03 - Magus_.  
Image: Kuhn from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 04 – Yata  
Level-3  
Yami  
Magician/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card your opponent controls. You cannot summon this card if you control a face-up _Avatar 04 - Fidchell_.  
Image: Yata from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo  
Level-4  
Yami  
Magician/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Honō- and Mizu-Attribute monster. If you control a face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control a face-up _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card is used as a release for an Advanced Summon, it is counted as 2 releases. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 05 - Gorre_.  
Image: Sakubo (both halves) from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 06 – Endrance  
Level-4  
Yami  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400  
Effect: If you control a face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card gains 1000 ATK. This card cannot be summon if you control a face-up _Avatar 06 - Macha_.  
Image: Endrance from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 07 – Pi  
Level-4  
Yami  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 200  
Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than the ATK of this card, deal the difference as Battle Damage. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 200 (permanently). This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_.  
Image: Pi from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 08 – Ovan  
Level-7  
Hikari  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
Effect: If you control a face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 08 -Corbenik_.  
Image: Ovan from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2  
Level-5  
Yami  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1400  
Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V1_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name. If you control another _Epitaph _monster of a different name, this card gains 800 ATK. If this card battles a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, deal the difference as Battle Damage. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1._  
Image: Haseo's econd form from .hack/G.U.

Death Phase  
Level-3  
Yami  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Hikari-Attribute monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_.

Deception Phase  
Level-3  
Hikari  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 02 - Innis_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 02 - Innis_.

Propagation Phase  
Level-2  
Hikari  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 03 - Magus_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 03 - Magus_.

Prophecy Phase  
Level-2  
Yami  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 04 - Fidchell_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 04 - Fidchell._

Machination Phase  
Level-3  
Yami  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Honō- and Mizu-Attribute monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 05 - Gorre_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 05 - Gorre_.

Temptation Phase  
Level-4  
Yami  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 06 - Macha_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 06 - Macha_.

Avenger Phase  
Level-4  
Yami  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_.

Rebirth Phase  
Level-1  
Hikari  
Machine/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 08 - Corbenik_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 08 - Corbenik_.

Avatar 01 – Skeith V1  
Level-8  
Yami  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2000  
_Death Phase_ + _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2  
_Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a monster, increase this card's ATK by half the destroyed monster's original ATK until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2 _from your Cemetery.  
Image: Skeith's first form from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 02 – Innis  
Level-7  
Hikari  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 3500  
_Deception Phase_ + _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_  
Effect: Twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. Once per turn, you can cut the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls in half. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Innis from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 03 – Magus  
Level-6  
Hikari  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2300  
_Propagation Phase_ + _Epitaph 03 - Kuhn_  
Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Special Summon 1 _Propagation Token_ with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as the destroyed monster. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token. If this card would be destroyed, you can tribute 1 _Propagation Token_ you control instead. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 _Propagation Token_ you control to have this card gain half the Token's ATK until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 03 - Kuhn _from your Cemetery.  
Image: Magus from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 04 – Fidchell  
Level-5  
Yami  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800  
_Prophecy Phase_ + _Epitaph 04 - Yata_  
Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls or the effect of 1 Magic, Trap or Effect Monster your opponent controls. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 04 - Yata_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Fidchell from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 05 – Gorre  
Level-7  
Yami  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
_Machination Phase_ + _Epitaph 05 - Saku Bo_  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Honō- and Mizu-Attribute monster. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and destroy it to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster (your choice). If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 05 - Saku Bo_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Gorre (sun and moon versions) from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 06 – Macha  
Level-8  
Yami  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2200  
_Temptation Phase_ + _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Plant- and Beast-Type monster. Once per turn, you can take control of 1 monster your opponent controls until your 3rd End Phase after using this effect. If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Macha from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 07 – Tarvos  
Level-8  
Yami  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2100  
_Avenger Phase_ + _Epitaph 07 - Pi_  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a monster, increase this card's ATK by half the destroyed monster's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 400 (permanently). If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 07 - Pi_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Tarvos from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 08 – Corbenik  
Level-8  
Hikari  
Demon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800  
_Rebirth Phase_ + _Epitaph 08 - Ovan_  
Effect: If this card would be removed from the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 08 - Ovan_ from your Cemetery. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Cemetery (except _Phase_ monsters).  
Image: Corbenik's first form from .hack/G.U.

Party Of Three  
Magic  
Effect: If you successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ monster this turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 more monsters from your hand.  
Image: A silhouette of three figures, one in the middle and one on each side. The two figures on the sides of the card appear to be walking towards the figure in the center.

Gate Out  
Trap  
Effect: When a monster you control is selected as an attack target, remove all monsters you control from play and end the Battle Phase. Special Summon the removed monsters during your next Standby Phase.  
Image: Three figures, each with a blue orb floating above their heads, surrounded by ribbons of light being pulled into the orbs.

Smokescreen  
Trap  
Effect: Negate an opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase.  
Image: Smoke covers the majority of the card with goblin-like monsters turning their faces away and covering their mouths.

Twilight Symbol  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Tribute 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V1_ you control and Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ from your deck.  
Image: Interior of an ancient/gothic building with eight paths stretching from the center.

Rip Maen  
Magic  
Effect: Special Summon 1 _Epitaph_ monster from your Graveyard.  
Image: _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_ in the middle of casting magic.

The Emperor  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. Its effect is negated while this card is face-up on the field.  
Image: A king striking a commoner with his royal scepter.

The Hanged Man  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. While this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster is unable to attack or change its battle position.  
Image: Silhouette of a man being hanged on the gallows.

The Fool  
Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack and controls 2 or more monsters. The attacking monster must instead battle your opponent's monster with the lowest ATK (if there's a tie, you choose).  
Image: A man with a goofy expression on his face running into another man.

Ani Zot  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated while you control a face-up Yami-Attribute monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
Image: A dark pit with sharp, blade-like claws reaching up through it.

Lei Zas  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated while you control a face-up Hikari-Attribute monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
Image: An arrow surrounded by white light.

Avatar's Revival  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Activate this card only when an _Avatar_ Synchro monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck. When an _Avatar_ Synchro monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck, add the Tuner monster used to summon it from your Cemetery to your Deck.  
Image: _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ with _Death Phase_ overlapping his body and a giant shadow of _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_ in the background looming over.

Palace Arena  
Field Magic  
Effect: All monsters on the field are switched to Attack position and cannot change their Battle Position. Both players can only attack once per turn. Monsters that battle cannot be destroyed. Neither player can declare direct attacks. Neither player takes Battle Damage. When a monster is attacked, its ATK decreases by 200 times the Level of the attacking monster. If a monster's ATK reaches 0, destroy that monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. (_Avatar_ Synchro monsters are returned to the Extra Deck when destroyed by this card's effect)  
Image: A circular arena floating in space.

Epitaph Of Twilight  
Counter Trap  
Effect: Activate this card only when your opponent declares an attack while you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph_ monster. Special Summon 1 _Phase_ Tuner monster from your Deck. Perform a Synchro Summon if able and redirect the opponent's attack to the Synchro Summoned monster.  
Image: A book with two gold stars engraved on the cover with only the top-left corner and bottom-right corner bordered with gold.

* * *

**A/N: So that's my self-made card list for the time being. I'll also be using other existing cards (TCG, OCG, and manga-only cards included), but I'm not sure which ones at the moment. I will add them to my next list when I update my self-insert's deck and will also list information of the cards at the end of each chapter until then. Hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Yami = DARK  
Hikari = LIGHT  
Honō = FIRE  
Mizu = WATER  
Magician = Spellcaster  
Demon = Fiend **


	2. Ride 1

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's the official first chapter of Death Rising! I won't be giving the chapters any titles because I'm not _that_ creative. Not much for me to say right now, so I'll let you all start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetype!**

* * *

"Now I'll attack your monster with Scar-Red Nova Dragon for game!" I declared to my opponent as his Life Points decreased from 900 to 0 from my 6000 ATK Scar-Red Nova Dragon, or Red Nova Dragon as his English card states, though I prefer the Japanese names to cards but only say the ones I can remember off the top of my head.

"Damn man. A little overkill," my opponent said.

"Oh suck it up," I replied as I pulled my deck back, having won my third round of the tournament.

My name is Kurtis Goodhew. I'm 21 years old, Caucasian, and stand at a height of 5'10". I have short, messy brown hair and hazel eyes and I was wearing a heavy winter jacket and sweatpants. Why? Because it was fucking freezing outside. Currently I was at a local Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament that's held once every week at a shopping mall. The tournaments are never very big each week, usually only 20 people or so show up, but the store that hosts it only does 3 rounds of best 2-out-of-3 matches before calling out the top 8. Ever since the release of the 5D's cards, you pretty much had to win all 3 rounds to even have a chance of getting to the top 8, which I had just managed to do with my brand-new deck. A replica of the Jack Atlas Power Deck used by Jack Atlas himself in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Of course, there are modifications to it, as with any so-called replica deck, to make it more tournament-usable. Now, as you've just noticed, my last opponent said my last attack with my 6000-ATK monster was overkill for his 900 remaining Life Points. The reason? His monster, which I had forced into Attack mode with Level Limit Area A, only had 1200 ATK. So I guess 4800 damage to a 900 remainder might be considered overkill. Though I don't really care, because at least I have a deck that can beat down anyone I face. After letting the tournament hosts know I won my match, I returned to the tables and waited for them to announce the top 8. I didn't pay attention to the other names and just waited to hear mine.

"Kurtis vs Lilly…"

There we go. So my opponent was a girl named Lilly. Shouldn't be too hard to find considering there's only, at most, 4 girls of the 20 duelists that show up every week. As I was about to turn around and call the name of my deck's next victim, I felt someone tug on the sleeve of my jacket. I turned around and ended up looking down to see a little girl, probably no older than 11, standing in front of me. She had lavender hair, my guess was she asked her mother to dye it for her, and light-red clothes. She also had tanned skin, so I assumed she was Asian, or probably east-European.

"Are you Kurtis?" the girl asked me.

"Then you must be Lilly," I said, though I couldn't believe my opponent for the top 8 was a little girl. '_She must be stronger than she looks. That or she got all the little weakling kids who don't understand how to play the game and get outright destroyed for it._'

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you. Let's have a fun duel."

Lilly then walked away to go to the other side of the table, though I couldn't help but be disgusted by her happiness. It was a little something that came over me some years back, but all of a sudden I stopped caring about a lot of things and dropped a majority of my emotions, and since then, sometimes when I'd walk into a room, everyone would look at me like they thought I was going to kill them on the spot, and I doubt my scowling helped. But as I mentioned, I didn't care. Lilly and I started shuffling our decks and I looked across to her, seeing her smiling as she shuffled.

'_Just what the fuck are you so happy about you little brat?_' I thought to myself as I glared at her.

Once we finished shuffling and set our decks down, she pulled out a coin.

"Heads or tails?" Lilly asked.

"Tails," I shrugged.

She tossed the coin and let it fall onto the table. It rolled around for a bit but when it stopped…

"Tails it is," Lilly said, still smiling.

"Looks like I'll go first," I said. '_And I'll wipe that smile off your face._'

I reached out for my deck to draw my first six cards, but as I touched the top card, everything went quiet. I looked around and noticed everyone was frozen in place.

"What the fuck?" I wondered.

"Kurtis Goodhew…" I heard a voice say and I looked ahead of me to see Lilly was unfrozen, just like me.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" I asked the girl threateningly.

"I wish to request your assistance," Lilly answered.

"My assistance? What the hell for?" I asked, getting more annoyed.

"A force is threatening to destroy my home and you are the only one who meets the requirements to save it," Lilly begged.

"I am, huh? But why me? I don't have any note-worthy talents or anything else," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Your dueling…" Lilly answered.

"My dueling?" I repeated. "Bullshit. I'm just an amateur duelist who only wishes to become stronger just to put other people down." '_I've had people looking down on me long enough._'

"You only think you are because you haven't found your deck," Lilly said.

"What are you talking about? The deck I have now is working just fine," I argued.

"But it isn't yours. If you help me, I'll give you your true deck. But I must warn you, if you do decide to help me in this, you will not be able to return here," Lilly said.

Great, so this little psycho girl wants to take me to who-knows-where with no desire to bring me back. Well, not like I couldn't believe her, considering everyone else in the store was frozen. Probably everyone in the rest of the mall, too. Hell, maybe everyone else in the world was stuck in time right now.

"Fine, why the hell not. This place was boring anyway," I said. "But first, how exactly are you going to give me_ my_ deck?"

"I'll make one out of your memories," the little girl said with a smile. "Oh, and my name's actually Lycoris."

'_Lycoris? I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before,_' I thought to myself, but then the next thing I knew the girl was gone. "Oh that can't be good."

All of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

When I regained my sight, the first thing I saw was pavement. I pushed myself up and placed my right hand on my throbbing head, but I didn't feel my hand touch my head.

"What the hell?" I wondered to myself before pulling my arm away, seeing a black glove covered my hand.

I looked over myself and noticed my attire had changed. I now wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a crimson-red sleeveless open trenchcoat which had its collar flipped up and covered the lower half of my face, black pants, black shoes, and even my left hand was covered by a black glove.

"Damn it, Lycoris! Come out and show yourself before I get angry you little bitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"No need to shout," I heard someone giggle and I turned around to see Lycoris standing right behind me. "And don't worry, those clothes are for your deck."

"The hell? For my deck? What could clothes possibly have to do with my deck?" I asked angrily.

"Check your belt," Lycoris said while pointing at my waist.

Wanting to be sure the little girl wasn't fucking with my head, I did as she suggested and soon felt a box attached to my waist. I opened it and pulled out its contents to see it was a deck of cards.

"Is this… my deck?" I asked Lycoris before she nodded.

I turned the deck over and my eyes widened in shock at the first card.

"What the fuck?" I shouted in complete shock before reading the card's name. "_Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_?"

But then I noticed something stranger than the card. Its name, effect, everything… was in Japanese.

'_I can understand Japanese?_' I mentally asked myself, taking a step back from the shock.

"_Nani _(1)?" Lycoris asked.

"None of your business…" I muttered my answer.

After getting over my shock, I flipped through all the cards of my deck, reading all of their names and effects.

"My deck…" I started, which I guess earned Lycoris' attention. "You made it off my memories of a video game called .hack/G.U."

"So it has a name in your world…" Lycoris said quietly, but I definitely heard her, though I didn't bother to ask about it.

"So where exactly did you send me?" I asked.

"Well… I think in your world it has the name _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_…" Lycoris answered, causing my eyes to widen in shock again. "But if you want a specific answer, we're in the Satellite."

'_The Satellite… The world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… Just who the hell _is _this girl?_' I mentally asked myself.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Lycoris said, prompting me to turn around and face her. "Here's your D-Wheel. You'll need it."

With a wave of her hand, a strange-looking black motorcycle suddenly appeared. If my eyes could widen any more without threatening to have my eyes pop out, I'm sure they'd do it.

"What… What the _fuck_ are you!" I asked Lycoris.

"No need to swear so much," Lycoris said. "And to answer your question, I'm a _kami-sama_ of this world."

"A god…" I repeated before putting my hand on my forehead and I started to laugh at the stupidity of everything. "Do you take me for an idiot? There's no such thing as a god! It's just an imaginary being to give people some security and a stupid explanation on why things happen!"

"If that's what you think then how would you explain what just happened to you?" Lycoris asked, which caused me to freeze up.

I knew what happened wasn't a dream, and it still isn't, because I could feel everything. That and there's also the fact that for the past few years I've never had a dream while I slept.

"Heh… Maybe there _is_ such a thing as a god…" I gave in before walking up to the D-Wheel the girl had materialized.

The machine was pitch-black in color and had one back wheel and one front wheel. On the front though it looked like it had the head of a monster, which I clearly recognized as a character named Skeith from the .hack/ video games. It had three red eyes, two in the same place as any human, and a third in the middle of its forehead. I guessed they acted as the vehicle's headlights. It also had Skeith's horns, which curved around the sides of its head. Right beside the seat were a pair of clawed hands, which I also recognized as Skeith's and I assumed they were the handles for the D-Wheel.

"So this is my D-Wheel…" I said as I placed one hand on the machine.

"What are you going to name it?" Lycoris asked me.

"Huh?" I wondered as I turned around to face the girl. "You mean it doesn't have a name?"

Lycoris shook her head. "I didn't think to give it a name. Besides, it's yours after all."

I looked back at the black D-Wheel and thought for a few seconds.

"Shadow…" I said.

"Shadow?" Lycoris repeated.

"Where I'm from… the creature designed on this D-Wheel went by the name of Skeith. In an old language, that word translates to "Shadow", so that's what I'll call it," I answered.

"That sounds like a good name," Lycoris said, and I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey there, that's a nice-looking D-Wheel you got," I heard someone say, but I didn't turn around as I just scowled from the tone of voice the person used, which gave off the feeling that they thought they were better than others.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"What else? I'm looking to take it off your hands," the owner of the voice said.

"And just how do you figure that?" I asked as I turned around the face the owner of the voice, only to quickly narrow my eyes at him. '_Uryu…_'

The man now standing before me was one I recognized from the 5D's show, though since my cards were in Japanese then chances are Lycoris had sent me to the Japanese version of the 5D's world.

'_Good thing. 4Kids just fucking sucks at dubbing anime,_' I thought to myself.

The man, Uryu, was roughly my height with short blue hair and under his right eye was a yellow mark.

"Because you're Satellite trash," Uryu answered, causing my scowl to deepen.

"Wouldn't that make _you_ Satellite trash too, then? After all, that's where we are," I pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I'm not from here. I'm from Neo Domino City, but I was sent here after getting this damned mark," Uryu spat out those last words as his lightly touched the mark on his face. "Although, with that D-Wheel, I'll make my way out of here."

"Tempting offer… and I've got an answer to that," I said, peeking Uryu's curiosity as a grin spread on his face, waiting for me to say he can have it, but a smirk soon appeared on my face. "Fuck you, you piece of shit!"

"Wha?" Uryu said in surprise, as though he was actually expecting a different answer from me, which caused me to chuckle at the idiot. "All right then, how about we settle it with a duel? Whoever wins gets the D-Wheel."

'_Ah, fuck. I don't have a Duel Disk,_' I just realized.

"There's one in your D-Wheel," Lycoris said, causing me to glance at her with a raised eyebrow before turning back to my D-Wheel.

Right smack under the monitor, as if it was part of the machine itself, as indeed a Duel Disk. I grinned to myself slightly as I pulled it out of its placement. Getting a good look at it, the Duel Disk looked like a standard one you'd find around Neo Domino City, at least according to the anime, only this one was completely black. And instead of the standard board for the cards, it was curved like a blade of a small scythe.

"This is perfect," I said with a dark tone before turning to Lycoris again. "Thanks for the help."

"Who the hell are you talking to? Let's get this damn thing started!" Uryu shouted to me, to which I turned to face him, but once against glanced at Lycoris with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I chose you to help me, you're the only one who can see or hear me," Lycoris answered my unspoken question. "And you can speak to me with your thoughts."

'_Makes sense, I guess. Don't want everyone to know you're a god,_' I mentally told her, to which she giggled a response. "So, you wanted to duel? I'll make sure I kick your ass!"

Uryu just growled at me before the both of us activated our Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

Kurtis: 4000

Uryu: 4000

The both of us drew our opening hands, and I could already see a decent strategy setup with what I drew.

"I'll go first! _Ore no tān_ (2)!" Uryu shouted as he pulled his sixth card and grinned like an idiot. "I'll start by summoning _Dragonfly_ in Attack mode!"

As Uryu slapped his card onto his Duel Disk, an Insect-type monster that looked like an overgrown dragonfly appeared, which was probably how it got its name. (4/1400/900)

"Next I'll play the Field Magic card, _Kamakiri no Ranshō - Eggu Sheru _(3)!" Uryu said as an extra slot in his Duel Disk opened, letting him place another card before it closed.

Soon the area around us started to change and a large egg-like object appeared behind Uryu.

"I can only activate this card if I control a face-up _Dragonfly_ or _Mantis_ monster, but during each of my Standby Phases it Special Summons a _Baby Kamakiri Token_ to my side of the field," Uryu explained, but I wasn't the least bit interested.

"Are you going to end your turn yet so I can kick your ass?" I asked in a bored tone.

Uryu just growled before grabbing another card from his hand. "I'll play the Permanent Magic, _Great Sea Of Trees_! _Tān endo_ (4)."

When Uryu played his card, the area around the large egg started to change into a lush forest with little bugs scurrying around.

Uryu's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān. Doro_ (5)," I said as I pulled my sixth card and glanced at Uryu's field. '_Hm… I recognize _Dragonfly_ as _Flying Kamakiri #1_ and _Great Sea Of Trees_ as _Verdant Sacntuary_, but I think that Field Magic is new. No matter. I'll still break through whatever he has._' "From my hand I'll summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Attack mode!"

As I slapped my card onto my scythe-like Duel Disk, a figure slowly materialized in front of me. The figure was a teenage boy with silver hair styled back. His eyes were crimson red with what looked like red tattoos shaped like lightning bolts over his eyes. He also had a pair of red tattoos on his shoulders and another on his bare stomach. His attire consisted of a short black vest made out of belts and a thick belt acting as the vest's collar. He also wore black gloves that stopped just under his armpits, the wrists decorated with red markings. He also wore a pair of tight black pants, three belts on each leg wrapped around his upper legs and a pair of thin boots, also with red markings. On the back of his waist were a pair of black-and-gold blades, but they weren't his weapons. In his hands he wielded his true weapons, a pair of seemingly-blunt shortswords with small spikes jutting out from where the weapons curved. His facial expression hinted that he was ready to take down anyone or anything that got in his way. (4/1800/1000)

"What the hell is that monster?" Uryu asked with a confused expression.

"Not one you have to worry about for long. _Haseo_, attack _Dragonfly_! **Sparrow Counter!**" I called out.

The black-garbed teen gripped his weapons and charged at Uryu's insect before striking it up into the sky. _Haseo V1_ followed up by jumping into the air after it and smashing its weapons into the insect's head, sending _Dragonfly_ crashing to the ground before it exploded into pixels.

Kurtis: 4000

Uryu: 3600

"Damn… but now my _Dragonfly_'s effect activates which allows me to Special Summon a _Kaze_-Attribute monster from my deck as long as its ATK is 1500 or lower," Uryu said as his deck shuffled around in his Duel Disk and a card ejected itself, as if knowing which one Uryu wanted to get. "And I'll choose my _Bee Square_ in Attack mode!"

As soon as the card hit the Duel Disk, it summon a small bee monster wearing pieces of armor and a scarf while also carrying a trident with three gold prongs. (1/500/400)

'_Why would he summon that weak thing? I thought he was more into powerful, easy-to-summon cards,_' I thought to myself, confused by my opponent's move.

"Next, the effect of my _Great Sea Of Trees_ activates! When an Insect monster I control is destroyed, I can add another Insect of the same Level from my deck to my hand!" Uryu explained as his deck shuffled itself again, which is something I still found strange, and a card then ejected itself. "And I choose _Pinch Batter_!"

'_Only one reason he'd add that card to his hand…_' I thought to myself before pulling a card from my hand and pushing it into my Duel Disk. "I'll place one reversed card. _Tān endo_."

Kurtis' hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!"Uryu said as he pulled his next card. "Now during my Standby Phase, my _Kamakiri no Ranshō - Eggu Sheru_ Special Summons a _Baby Kamakiri Token_ to my field!"

Crawling out from the egg's opening was a small mantis-like monster as it let out a small, non-threatening roar. (2/500/500)

"And now I'll summon my _Pinch Batter_!" Uryu said as he slapped another card onto the field, summoning a large grasshopper monster. (4/1000/1200) "Next, I'll play the Magic card, _Multiplication Of Ants_!"

The next card to appear on Uryu's field showed multiple green ants surrounded by some kind of energy.

"All I have to do to activate it is release an Insect monster on my field, so I'll release my _Pinch Batter_!" Uryu said as the grasshopper's body started to crack before its back split apart. "And now I get two _Army Ant Token_s!"

Appearing next to the _Baby Kamikiri Token_ were two green ants similar to the ones seen on the artwork of the card they were from. (4/500/1200)

"And then _Pinch Batter_'s effect activates, letting me Special Summon any Insect monster from my hand once it's been sent to the Cemetery," Uryu explained as he took another card from his hand. "And I choose my _Deathscythe Killer_!"

Appearing from _Pinch Batter_'s corpse was a large, six-legged, green monster that carried a scythe about as big as its own body in its hands. (8/2300/1600)

'_What the? He never had something like this before!_' I mentally told myself as I grit my teeth.

"Now, I'll use the effect of my _Bee Square_! By releasing it and one other Insect monster on my field I can draw two cards, so I'll choose one of my _Army Ant Token_s!" Uryu said as the two monsters vanished from the field, the _Bee Square_ card going into his Cemetery slot, as he pulled two new cards. "And now for my _Deathscythe Killer_'s effect! I can release an Insect monster from my field once every turn to increase its ATK by 500! So I'll release my _Baby Kamikiri Token_!"

The larger Insect monster grabbed hold of its scythe before turning to face the token monster and swinging its scythe, cleaving the token in two, but its power grew stronger. (8/2300-2800/1600)

"Now _Deathscythe_, attack that monster! **Scythe Of Hell!**" Uryu commanded as his monster walked towards _Haseo_ and pulled its scythe back.

"Reverse card, open!" I shouted as my facedown card rose, showing silhouettes of three people disappearing into orbs that hovered above their heads. "_Gate Out_! When a monster I control is selected as an attack target, I can remove all monsters on my field from play to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!"

A blue orb soon appeared above _Haseo_'s head before the teen monster himself turned into streams of blue light and disappeared into the orb before it faded away, causing _Deathscythe Harvester_ to miss its target and return to Uryu's field. (8/2800-2300/1600)

"_Tān endo_," Uryu said, but I could tell he was annoyed that I escaped his attack.

Uryu's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" I called out as I drew my next card. "During my Standby Phase, all monsters removed by the effect of _Gate Out_ return to my side of the field!"

The blue orb appeared on the field again and the ribbons of light poured out of it, calling _Haseo V1_ back to the field. (4/1800/1000)

"Next I'll summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!" I announced as I played my next card.

The next monster to appear on my field took the form of a teenage girl with short blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. She wore a short green dress that stopped a little past her waist and a pair of white puffy shorts. She also wore white stockings that stopped at her thighs, a pair of high heels and a white disc-shaped hat. On the back of her dress was a pair of white wings, though they were only for decoration. In her hands she held a staff with the end of it looking like it was a blooming flower. (4/300/2200)

"And since I control _Haseo_, _Atoli_ can't be selected as an attack target! Not only that, but now that _Atoli_'s on the field, _Haseo_ gains 500 ATK!" I explained as the black-clad teen grew stronger. (4/1800-2300/1000) "But I'll switch him to Defense for now. And at the end of my turn, _Atoli_'s effect increases my Life Points by 200 for each monster on my field. _Tān endo_."

As I declared my turn's end, _Haseo_ lifted his blades in a defensive stance as _Atoli_ waved her staff around, a faint light surrounding me as my Life Points increased.

Kurtis' hand: 4

Kurtis: 4400

Uryu: 3600

"_Ore no tān_!" Uryu said as he pulled his next card, a grin soon appearing on his face. "And now I get another _Baby Kamikiri Token_ from my Field Magic!"

Once again, a small mantis-like monster appeared out of the hole in the egg. (2/500/500)

"You're going to regret putting your monster in Defense. I summon _Cross-Sword Hunter_ in Attack mode!" Uryu declared as he played his card.

As Uryu slapped his card onto his Duel Disk, another large insect appeared, only this one looked like some sort of beetle or cockroach with four large pincers around its mouth. (4/1800/1200)

"And as long as I control another Insect monster, _Cross-Sword Hunter_'s effect grants all Insects on my field a piercing effect," Uryu explained.

'_Fuck my life…_' I cursed in my head as I knew what would happen next.

"Now I'll release another _Baby Kamikiri Token_ to increase _Deathscythe Harvester_'s ATK by 500!" Uryu said as, once again, the large green Insect killed its own kin and grew stronger. (8/2300-2800/1600) "_Cross-Sword Hunter_, destroy that silver-haired monster! **Cross-Sword Chomp!**"

The beetle-like monster slowly made its way to my field before ensnaring _Haseo_ in it pincers and slowly crushed him to death, causing the teen to explode into pixels.

Kurtis: 3600

Uryu: 3600

"_Deathscythe Killer_, take down his other monster! **Scythe Of Hell!**" Uryu declared.

Once again the green insect made its way to my field and pulled back its scythe, but this time I had nothing to protect my monster as the scythe came down and cleaved _Atoli_ in two.

Kurtis: 3000

Uryu: 3600

"_Tān endo_," Uryu said with a smug grin on his face.

Uryu's hand: 3

'_Damn it. Even if I summon a monster to defend myself, if he summons something else I'm done for,_' I thought to myself as I glanced at my deck.

"Trust in your cards," Lyrcois told me.

'_What?_' I asked her through my mind.

"Trust your cards and they'll answer," Lycoris answered, still keeping her smile on her face.

'_Such a childish piece of advice,_' I mentally told myself. '_But I guess I have little choice right now._'

I slowly moved my hand over my deck, resting it on the top card.

'_Alright, let me hear your answer,_' I mentally requested my deck as I grabbed the top card. "_Ore no tān_!"

With how much force I used to pull the card from the deck I swore I could've ripped it in two. After pulling the card from my deck, I slowly turned it over, my eyes widening in shock at the card I drew.

'_It really did answer,_' I thought to myself before a small grin appeared on my face. "I play the Magic Card, _Magic Book In The Pot_!"

The card I played had an artwork depicting three books being thrown out of a _Pot Of Greed_.

"With this card, both of us get to draw three cards from our decks!" I explained.

"Fine by me," Uryu said as the both of us drew out three cards, my grin widening a little at what I had drawn.

"Time to end this. I'll summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card.

Appearing on my field was a rather scantily-clad woman wearing a bright-red outfit consisting of some kind of bra vest, pink high heels, light-armor covering her lower legs up to her knees, white gloves that stopped halfway up her lower arms, and some kind of red light-armor that covered her thighs, but had an opening in the front and back revealing something that looked like panties, but I doubted that fact. She also wore an orange necktie and a pair of glasses. On her shoulders were a pair of purple tattoos and there was even one on her stomach. Her hair was long and pink, done up on both sides to look like it was styled in large pigtails. (4/1900/200) Though at this point in time I regretted summoning her to the field as she now had Uryu's full attention. Luckily I had a card in my hand that could remedy that.

"Next I'll play the magic Card, _Party Of Three_!" I announced as I played another card, the artwork depicting three silhouettes, one in the center with the other two on each side as if they were walking up to the figure in the middle. "If I successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ monster to my field, I can Special Summon up to two more monsters!"

"Huh? What?" Uryu asked, his attention finally back on the duel.

"So now I'll Special Summon _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_ and the Tuner monster _Avenger Phase_ in Attack mode!" I said as I played the two cards.

The first to appear was a young man with long blue hair tied back into a ponytail by a yellow headdress. His attire consisted of a brown short-sleeved jacket with a yellow front and yellow shoulder pads. He also wore a pair of yellow shorts that stopped just below his knees, his lower legs wrapped in belts and sandals acting as his footwear. He also wore a pair of brown gloves and had blue tattoos on his face. In his right hand he carried a yellow rifle with a large blue bayonet blade. (4/1600/1300)

The next monster to appear definitely wasn't human, though by its appearance no one would be able to guess what Type it actually was. It looked like bizarre pink patterns with what looked like eyes in several places, and judging by where the lines were placed it would seem like it would fit over _Pi_'s figure easily. (4/0/0)

"T-Tuner monster?" Uryu repeated, almost surprised to see someone playing a Tuner monster.

"That's right. And now I'll tune my Level-4 _Avenger Phase_ to my Level-4 _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!" I announced as both monsters leapt into the air. "_Fukushū no tsuyo-sa to ikari nado o yobidasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (6)"

As I chanted, I stared up at my two airborne monsters, but noticed that they didn't perform the Synchro Summon like I've usually seen, where the Tuner would turn into discs and the other monster, or monsters, would turn into stars. Instead, the _Avenger Phase_ monster overlapped itself with _Epitaph 07 – Pi_'s body, fitting perfectly against her form. I also noticed that some of the pink patterns that formed _Avenger Phase_ appeared on my upper arms.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan! Chikara o miseru! Abatā__ Nana - Tarvos!_ (7)" I called out and soon my two monsters were enveloped in a blinding flash of light.

Once the light died down, a figure slowly descended onto my side of the field. The figure looked like a large, pink, serpentine creature with giant, pink, wing-like objects protruding from its back. A white mask covered its face and its arms were raised above its head and bound together as if by some invisible force. Impaled through the creature's stomach was a large white stake. (8/2900/2100)

"Wh-what the hell is _that_ thing!" Uryu asked in shock as he took a step back at the sight of the giant monster.

"One of my Synchro monsters, _Avatar 07 – Tarvos_," I answered. "And it, along with _Kuhn_, will be the cause of your defeat, because now I'll activate its effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls. If the destroyed card is a monster, _Tarvos_ gains half of the destroyed monster's original ATK until my End Phase!"

As I explained the effect of my monster, Uryu gasped in shock and his eyes widened before he turned his attention towards his _Deathscythe Killer_ and Tarvos spread it wings and flew high into the air. Once at a good distance, the Demon-type monster stretched its wings out as they were soon covered in hexagonal-shaped objects. The stake also had these objects placed on it as if turning it into a giant cannon. At the tip of the stake, a black sphere steadily began to form.

"**DATA DRAIN!**" I commanded, and soon the black sphere was shot, falling like an anvil onto the green Insect.

_Deathscythe Killer_ howled in pain before exploding into pixels, but the pixels were soon pulled into the air directly towards _Tarvos_, whose cannon changed into some kind of ring that absorbed the pixilated energy. Once finished, _Tarvos_ descended onto the field again as its power rose. (8/2900-4050/2100) Uryu took a step back at my monster's strengths.

"Now then, I'll have _Kuhn_ attack you directly!" I declared as the bayonet-carrying man aimed his rifle at Uryu.

"What! But I have monsters on my field!" Uryu protested.

"Maybe so, but as long as my opponent has at least one monster on the field, I can cut _Kuhn_'s ATK in half, until the end of the damage step, to have him attack directly," I explained as a white sphere formed at the end of the rifle barrel. (4/1600-800/1300) "**Plectra Bullet!**"

_Kuhn_ squeezed the trigger and the sphere was released before smashing right into Uryu, sending the blue-haired man stumbling back.

Kurtis: 3000

Uryu: 2800

"So you managed to get a direct hit on me…" Uryu said as he regained his composure. "But even if your Synchro has 4050 ATK, my _Cross-Sword Hunter_ has 1800! I won't be going down!"

"He isn't my target," I said, confusing Uryu. "Throughout this duel you've had two _Army Ant Token_s and two _Baby Kamakiri Token_s. Yet you never once switched them to defense mode. And I still see one _Army Ant Token_ on your field."

Uryu gasped as he looked at the green ant that was still on his field.

"_Tarvos_, attack the _Army Ant Token_! **Stake Of Death!**" I called out.

_Tarvos_ let out a roar as the needle-shaped stake slowly pulled itself out of the monster's back and levitating over its head. The stake then aimed itself at Uryu's _Army Ant Token_ before launching itself with great speed, impaling the Token. Less than a second later, the Token exploded into pixels, knocking Uryu onto his back.

Kurtis: 3000 (winner)

Uryu: 0

The holograms slowly faded as the Duel Disks shut themselves off, the pink patterns also fading from my arms, and I glared at the fallen Uryu.

"Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I come over there and _literally_ kick your ass!" I shouted over to him before turned back to my D-Wheel, hearing Uryu scramble to his feet and run off.

"That was an exciting duel!" Lycoris congratulated me.

"I guess," I shrugged as I took off my Duel Disk and put it back in its place on my D-Wheel.

"So where are we going to now, Kurtis?" Lycoris asked.

"Don't call me that anymore," I said as I hopped onto the D-Wheel's seat.

"Huh? Why not?" Lycoris asked.

"You said I won't be able to go back to that life, right?" I asked, to which the lavender-haired girl nodded. "Then I don't want to be reminded of that life."

"Then what do you want to be called?" Lycoris asked as I started up the machine, though it didn't take very long for me to think of an answer.

"Ryou. Misaki Ryou," I said as I grabbed the helmet that was sitting on the D-Wheel's HUD, the helmet shaped almost like the front of the D-Wheel itself and even had the same horns, including a red visor. "And as for where we're going, just leave it to me."

I revved the engine of the D-Wheel as Lycoris smiled and sat on the back before I sped off towards our next destination.

* * *

**(1) "What?"**

**(2) "My turn!"**

**(3) Mantis Egg (used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga)**

**(4) "Turn end!"**

**(5) "Draw!"**

**(6) "Vengeance calls forth strength and rage! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(7) "Synchro Summon! Show your power! Avatar 07 – Tarvos!"**

**Kaze = WIND**

**Magic Book In The Pot  
Magic  
Effect: Both players draw 3 cards.  
Origins: Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga  
English name: Spellbook Inside The Pot**

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and my cards, because you're going to be seeing them a lot. And as you've noticed, yes I changed my self-insert's name in the story, so from chapter 2 onward he'll be known as Misaki Ryou. Remember though, since this is the Japanese version of 5D's, Japanese characters have their last name placed first, so Kurtis' first name is now Ryou. Anyway, see you all next time!**

**P.S.: I'll try rotating between my FFVII story and this story (like, upload a chapter for Enigma, then upload a chapter for this, then another chapter for Enigma, and so on and so forth).**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	3. Ride 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the second chapter of Death Rising! Can't exactly think of much to say so I'll leave you all to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Ryou Misaki and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetype!**

* * *

As I drove my D-Wheel to my next destination in the Satellite, something was gnawing at the back of my head, so I slowed the machine down to a stop, but kept the engine running.

"Ryou? Why'd we stop?" Lycoris asked from her seat on the back of my D-Wheel, Shadow.

"There's something I want to ask you," I told her.

"What is it?" Lycoris wondered.

"Back then… I would've barely been able to balance myself on a bike," I said, remembering back to my old life for a bit. "So how is it that I can drive this thing so easily?"

"Well…" Lycoris started and I turned my head to look at her, and judging by the look on her face, I knew I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me. "When I brought you here, I guess you could say I messed around with your head a little before you woke up…"

Before Lycoris could say another word, I shot my hand towards her and grabbed her neck while glaring darkly at her as I watched her try to pry my hand away.

"Just what the _hell_ did you do to my head?" I shouted at the lavender-haired girl.

"I-I just… needed to make sure… you'd be ready… for this world…" Lycoris said between gasped breaths.

Mildly satisfied with the answer, I slowly released my grip on Lycoris' neck and pulled my hand away as she began coughing and gasping for air.

'_I guess that's not entirely a bad thing. After all, I do need balance to stay on a D-Wheel and duel on it at the same time. But now it's time to go find those others,_' I thought to myself before hitting the throttle and speeding off again.

After a few minutes of driving around, I suddenly spotted a ramp heading into a hole in the road and knew that was where I needed to go. I drove down into the tunnel, and as I sped through it, I recognized I was closing in on _that place_ and a small smirk appeared on my face.

"Yusei!" I heard someone shouting over Shadow's engine from further down the tunnel, and though it was a voice I barely recognized, it was still one I knew.

I revved the engine and sped towards the source of the voice until I saw light coming from a hole in the wall. I slowed Shadow down and soon saw the surprised faces of four people, three men and a boy. One of the men wore a green vest and small glasses and had his dark-blue hair tied back into several braids. The second was a large man with brown spiky hair held up by a headband. The third man was tall and wore a white t-shirt over a light-green long-sleeved shirt and a bandana covered his hair. The boy wore some kind of tuque and what appeared to be a dress, but he also had a mark on his face similar to Uryu's.

"Geez, Rally. That's not Yusei," said the blue-haired man.

"But he _does_ have a D-Wheel," the larger man pointed out. "And not a lot of people around here have one outside of Security."

"Yeah! So I just mixed up because I thought it was Yusei's D-Wheel, so what?" the boy, Rally, argued with the blue-haired man.

"Hey," I spoke up, earning the attention of the four. "Where's Fudo Yusei?"

The four of them just looked between each other, as if wondering whether they should tell me or not, before the man wearing the bandana spoke up, "He's not here."

"No shit, I can see that," I said before getting off my D-Wheel, Lycoris jumping off the back and still invisible to anyone else. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to sit here and wait."

The four of them just looked at me wide-eyed, as if to ask where I had the gall to just decide to barge into their place, as I walked up the wooden ramp and sat on the nearest couch. I then watched as the four of them looked at each other again, as if wondering what to do next, when Rally walked towards me.

"By the way, my name's Rally," the boy introduced himself. "And these are my friends Blitz…" the man glasses wearing nodded once "Taka…" the large man waved "and Nerve…" the man wearing the bandana glared towards me, possibly for intruding "and we're Yusei's friends."

"I don't care," I said as I narrowed my eyes. "I only came here to meet with Yusei. I have no business with any of you."

"Hey, Rally's trying to be nice to you!" Nerve yelled. "You don't need to throw it back in his face! There's no way I'll believe you're also a friend of Yusei's."

"I'm not his friend," I shot back. "Like I said, I'm only here to meet with him. If any of you has something else to say, I'll tell you right now to pick your next words carefully."

The group of four flinched as I shot glares at each of them.

"Who's this Yusei guy? And why do we need to meet him?" Lycoris asked while she sat next to me.

'_Because considering the point you brought me at, I'm certain your problem is connected to him. And he's the only one who can get us into the city,_' I explained to the deity through my mind. '_So we just have to sit around until then._'

I just stayed sitting on the couch, keeping my eye on the tunnels and my ears open to listen for an engine. The other four, Rally and them, also went back to waiting for Yusei, but I could feel they took turns watching me, probably to see what I was up to. Minutes passed, and soon I could hear the roar of an engine from down the tunnels. I narrowed my eyes when I saw light hit the wall.

"It's Yusei!" Rally exclaimed cheerfully as the boy ran towards the ramp.

"Let's be sure this time, Rally," Nerve said as he and the others walked up behind the boy.

Sure enough, a red D-Wheel slowly pulled in and the rider wore a matching helmet and a blue jacket.

"Welcome back, Yusei!" Rally greeted the man.

"_Min'na_, (1)" Yusei greeted back.

"How'd the D-Wheel handle?" Blitz asked as Yusei pulled off his helmet, revealing his spiky black hair with gold highlights.

"There were some moments I thought it was going to stall on me," Yusei answered disappointedly.

"Then maybe you should look for better parts!" I called out from my spot on the couch before rising to my feet and walking towards Yusei and his D-Wheel, the _Yusei Go_. (2)

"And you are?" Yusei asked.

"You can call me Misaki Ryou," I answered.

"He said he had business with you, Yusei," Taka said.

"And what business would that be?" Yusei wondered.

"I happen to know that you're planning on escaping to the city," I said with a smug grin. "And I want in."

Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz gasped in surprise, probably wondering how I found out about Yusei's plan.

"I _do_ have a plan for getting out of here, but it'll be some time before we can make our move," Yusei said as he got off his D-Wheel. "And I still have some tuning left to do."

"I've got time," I shrugged before turning around and sitting back on the couch. "In the meantime, I hope you don't mind if I stick around."

Yusei didn't reply as he hauled his D-Wheel up the wooden ramp and connected some wires from it to a nearby laptop.

"Yusei, are you sure about this?" Nerve asked the D-Wheeler.

"It's fine. All he wants is to get to the city. What he does after that is his own business," Yusei answered.

The following days were uneventful to say the least. They consisted mostly of Yusei taking his D-Wheel for test runs after each modification, but he'd always come back with some part of the machine damaged or blown out. The others tried to help as best they could, usually going out to find spare parts. One day, while Yusei was out for a test run, Rally had gone out. Though I was certain as to why, I thought it would be best I didn't say anything. Taka, Blitz and Nerve were watching a TV in a tent, so they didn't take much notice to when Rally left. Looking out towards the tunnel, I soon saw Yusei pushing his D-Wheel into view and up the ramp. Once he got it parked by the laptop, he revved the engine, earning the other's attention.

"Y-Yo, Yusei," Nerve greeted the D-Wheeler before turning off the television.

"Sorry 'bout that," Taka apologized with a matching look on his face. "Jack's been bugging us after all. And this is the only place the TV'll get reception."

"He sure was something. He's getting even stronger," Blitz noted as Yusei hooked up his D-Wheel and started up the laptop.

"Was he facing a wimp?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, Jack completely toyed around with him," Nerve answered.

"He was probably no big deal, then…" Yusei figured.

"Say, how's your D-Wheel holding up?" Taka asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Don't go there," Nerve warned his friend. "You can tell just by looking, can't you?"

"Yeah, true. Wonder why Jack took the D-Wheel he had before and—"

"Get a clue, already!" Nerve shouted as he pushed Taka's head down, but Taka swatted his hand away.

"But we're all mad at Jack! If truth be told, Yusei would probably be the King in that stadium," Taka retorted. "To top it off, that damn Jack even took the D-Wheel that Yusei managed to build."

After listening to the others talk about Jack Atlas, I returned my attention to the tunnel in time to hear approaching footsteps.

"Yusei!" Rally's voice rang through the tunnels, earning the D-Wheeler's attention.

"Yo, Rally," Nerve greeted Rally as soon as the boy ran up the ramp.

"Heya!" Taka greeted as well.

"Ah, you guys are here, too?" Rally asked the group of three, which made me laugh inwardly in amusement, before the boy walked up to Yusei.

"What's the big rush?" Blitz wondered.

The three of them got up from where they were sitting and walked up to Yusei and Rally to see Rally had pulled something out of his pocket.

"You can use this for your D-Wheel, can't you?" Rally asked the black-haired duelist as he held out his hand, which was a chip of some kind.

'_Well, I know where this is going in a hurry,_' I thought to myself as I rose to my feet and walked towards my own D-Wheel.

"Are we leaving soon, Ryou?" Lycoris asked as she followed behind me.

'_Something like that,_' I told her through my mind.

"Hey, this is brand new, isn't it? Where'd you get this!" Nerve asked Rally as he grabbed the boy's hand, but Rally managed to pull his arm away.

"N-No, you got it all wrong! I found this in some junk," Rally defended himself.

"You haven't been stealing again, have you?" Nerve asked.

"If that turns out to be stolen, we all could get caught!" Taka warned the boy.

"I'd hate if they put this thing on _us_…" Blitz said as he crouched down and lightly poked the mark that was under Rally's left eye.

"Lay off," Yusei told his friends as he turned around in his seat and I got onto the driver's seat of my D-Wheel, turning the system on.

Yusei held out his hand and Rally, though a little hesitant, put the chip in Yusei's hand.

"I'll use it," Yusei said as he turned back to his D-Wheel.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Nerve asked.

"Bet'cha it's gonna be fast! I guarantee it even!" Rally cheered as Yusei swapped the chip he previously had for the one Rally gave him.

"You know, Yusei, I can understand where you're coming from, but you should give this Jack business a rest," Blitz said.

"Yusei is gonna go settle the scores with Jack!" Rally argued with the man.

"Well, like I said, it's not the sort of thing I'd be bending backwards over thin ice for," Nerve stated.

"But, Jack even stole Yusei's ace monster!" Rally continued to argue.

'_Come on, come on… I'm getting bored here,_' I thought to myself as I sat on my D-Wheel.

"Yusei, are you really going to leave here?" Blitz asked.

"I'm not 'leaving'. I'm 'going'," Yusei corrected.

"Just give it up. You know he doesn't belong with us," Nerve said, possibly trying to get Yusei to back out. "Jack's been different from us from the very start."

I then heard a short beeping sound coming from Yusei's laptop, and soon the black-haired young man revved his engine, which sounded louder than before.

"So? It's nothing like before, right?" Rally asked, excited that the chip worked as Yusei just nodded in response while Rally grabbed Yusei's helmet. "Let's take 'er for a spin! It'll go super fast!"

All of a sudden, a flash of light shone from a giant crack in the road above. As I looked up, a smirk appeared on my face.

'_About damn time,_' I thought to myself.

"It's Security!" Blitz shouted in shock.

"Verification Number AWX-86007, Rally Dawson, you're suspected of larceny! Surrender yourself immediately!" A voice called out from the helicopter over a megaphone.

Blitz, Taka and Nerve gasped as they turned their attention on the long-haired boy, who looked at the ground in guilt.

"Come out! As long as that marker is on you, you won't be able to escape!" the voice continued over the megaphone.

"Why, you!" Nerve shouted as he raised his arm, threatening to strike the boy as Rally lifted Yusei's helmet in an attempt to protect himself.

"I'm sorry! I really _did_ take it from the plant," Rally confessed. "But only 'cause I wanted Yusei to beat Jack!"

"Yeah, but even so…!" Nerve shouted, but Yusei held out his arm to hold him back.

"That's enough," Yusei said calmly before walking back to his laptop.

"You're to blame for this too!" Nerve shouted at Yusei.

"We can't get out of here with that marker on him. It's sending a signal that's linked up to Security!" Taka explained.

After punching a few keys on his laptop, Yusei climbed onto his D-Wheel.

"The marker's signal is disrupted," Yusei explained.

"You mean you jammed it?" Nerve asked as Yusei took his helmet from Rally and put it on, which is when I turned on the engine to my own D-Wheel and revved it.

"You guys should move it," Yusei warned his friends as he lowered the visor of his helmet. "I'll draw Security away."

'_Not without me you're not,_' I thought to myself with a grin as I revved Shadow once more.

Yusei revved the engine of the _Yusei Go_ and soon drove off the ramp and down the tunnel with me following right behind on my own. The two of us drove up a flight of nearby stairs and onto the road as I followed Yusei's lead.

"Why are you following me?" Yusei asked.

"You really think I'd stay there? This is going to get interesting," I answered.

However, waiting for us and soon after following us was a Security D-Wheel, sirens blaring.

"Hey, you two on the D-Wheels! You've got nowhere to run! Pull over!" the Security officer demanded.

'_Does he seriously expect us to listen?_' I mentally asked myself before Yusei led us to an abandoned factory by crashing through the fence, breaking to a stop moments later.

To keep myself from crashing into Yusei, I slammed on my breaks as well while the Security officer slowed to a stop, got off his D-Wheel and walked up to us.

"Hey, where'd you steal those D-Wheels from?" the officer asked Yusei and I as he looked between us and our D-Wheels, but when neither of us answered he just started to laugh. "No markers, eh? Hah! So you're just decoys? I guess scum stick their necks out for fellow scum, huh?"

I glared hard at the officer. Sure I usually don't take offense to much as I ignore what a lot of people say, but he was starting to piss me off with his attitude.

"Thanks to you aiding in an escape too, we've got plenty of reasons to place the both of you under custody," the officer explained. "Ah, better ask the two of you where those D-Wheels came from too."

"Hey," Yusei finally spoke up, earning the officer's attention. "Duel me."

"Some Satellite scum duel with _me_?" the officer asked with a laugh. "You don't even have any cards. Don't make me laugh."

Instead of speaking his response, Yusei raised his deck into view.

"I found some cards," Yusei replied before sliding his deck into the holder on his wrist. "If I win, you'll forget everything that happened today."

"You're crazy if you think…" the second officer that was standing with the first started, but the first one interrupted him.

"Why not? I'm game for it," the first officer agreed.

"Ushio-_san_, that's not wise at all!" the second officer argued.

"This'll be my responsibility. You guys head back" the first officer, Ushio, told the second officer.

"Ushio-_san_!" the second officer tried to argue, only for Ushio to glare at him.

"Just go… You think I'm going to lose, or something?" Ushio asked with a growl.

The second officer ran back to the patrol car that had followed behind Ushio and talked to a third officer that was standing beside the car.

"You're quite the interesting guy," Yusei complimented, but as he and Ushio conversed, I slowly checked over the monitor of my D-Wheel before something came to my mind.

'_Must have been from Lycoris' messing with my head. But at least I can take control,_' I thought to myself.

"What're you getting at?" Ushio asked.

"I never trusted Security, but duelists are a different story," Yusei explained. "You entered this duel, so I'll trust you."

"This punk is hell of annoying…" I heard Ushio mutter as he walked back to his D-Wheel.

As soon as Ushio was on his machine, I started messing with the monitor of my own D-Wheel and soon revved my engine as soon as Yusei and Ushio were beside each other, ready for a Riding Duel.

"Here goes!" Ushio declared. "Field Magic, _Speed World_, set!"

As Ushio spoke, a card appeared on my screen with an artwork resembling a vehicle's tailwind. The same most likely happened on the screen of Ushio's D-Wheel, but when I looked over at Yusei's, I saw flashes of red from his screen and a smirk appeared on my face.

"What the?" Yusei wondered.

"Sorry Yusei, but I'll take over this duel," I said as I pulled up between Yusei and Ushio.

"You can hack the D-Wheel Dueling network?" Yusei asked.

"Only on nearby D-Wheels," I answered as I glanced over at Ushio. "Ready to duel me instead? My deck's ready if you are."

"Fine. I don't care which of you I face," Ushio answered.

"**Duel Mode— Auto Pilot, standby.**"

On my monitor, what appeared to be an electronic duel mat appeared with a space for Speed Counters under it.

"Duel!" Ushio and I shouted as all three of us revved our engines and sped off, Ushio and I drawing our first five cards.

Ryou: 4000

Ushio: 4000

"I'll take the first move!" Ushio declared as he drew his sixth card. "I summon _Assault Gundog_!"

As Ushio played his card, a dog resembling a doberman appeared with small machineguns on its sides. (4/1200/800)

"Then, I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Ushio said as a card briefly appeared beside his D-Wheel.

Ushio's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I announced as I pulled my sixth card, noticing both of our Speed Counters had increased, and checked the cards in my hand before grabbing one. "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_!"

Ryou's Speed Counters: 1

Ushio's Speed Counters: 1

As I played my own card, a muscular man with tan skin appeared beside my D-Wheel. He had buzzed blonde hair and small circular glasses with orange lenses rested over his eyes. For clothing he wore a brown Buddhist-style robe and he carried a pair of ceremonial fans. (3/1500/1700)

"What kind of monster is that?" I heard Yusei ask.

"I now activate his effect! Once per turn I can destroy a Magic or Trap card my opponent controls! **Clairvoyance!**" I announced as Ushio gasped in shock when his face-down card shattered. "Battle! _Yata_ attacks _Assault Gundog_! **Prophet's Chosen!**"

_Yata_ just closed his eyes as appeared to be chanting. Soon after, a tower of water erupted from beneath Ushio's monster and destroyed it.

Ryou: 4000

Ushio: 3700

"You've gone and done it now. But I have a special effect too!" Ushio announced as a second _Assault Gundog_ appeared on his field. (4/1200/800) "When _Assault Gundog_ is sent to the Cemetery through battle, I can Special Summon another _Assault Gundog_ from my deck!"

As a second gun-totting doberman appeared, I looked through the rest in my hand and soon spotted a card I might be able to use.

'_This could come in handy later,_' I thought to myself as I played the card, which quickly vanished after appearing next to my D-Wheel. "I'll play a card face-down to end my turn."

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Ushio said as the three of us turned a corner while he drew, increasing both of our Speed Counters by one more. "I release _Assault Gundog_ to Advance Summon the Level-5 monster, _Wrapper Dragon_, in attack mode!"

Ryou's Speed Counters: 2

Ushio's Speed Counters: 2

Soon _Assault Gundog_ morphed into a colorful vortex and, flying out of it, was a thin serpent-like monster with both its face and the end of its tail appearing like handcuffs. (5/1800/1800)

"_Wrapper Dragon_! **Wrapper Shoot!**" Ushio declared as the scrawny dragon launched itself at _Yata_ and crushed him to pixels with its handcuff-like jaws.

Ryou: 3700

Ushio: 3700

Ushio's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I said as I drew my next card. "I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!"

Ryou's Speed Counters: 3

Ushio's Speed Counters: 3

Playing my card, a man with a slender, feminine figure appeared. He wore purple light-armor and had long light-purple hair. On his head he wore a purple hat with a single red rose in it. His facial features were soft, as was his gaze, which hid whatever he may have been thinking. In his right hand he held a long, thin purple sword. (4/1800/400)

"_Tān endo_," I said. '_If I attacked his dragon with _Endrance_ then they'd destroy each other since they both have 1800 ATK. At least like this, I don't think he'll attack unless he wants to suicide his monster._'

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Ushio said as he pulled his next card.

Ryou's Speed Counters: 4

Ushio's Speed Counters: 4

"There! There! _There_!" I heard Ushio said and I grit my teeth for what was coming. "Here we go! Level-4, Level-3, Level-3—"

As Ushio listed off monster Levels, holograms of three cards appeared around him.

"By sending the mentioned three cards to the Cemetery from my hand, I'll Special Summon _Montage Dragon_!" Ushio announced as he slammed another card onto his D-Wheel, calling forth a large blue dragon with three heads that made me think of _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_. (8/?/0) "Its ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the monsters sent to the Cemetery by the effect times 300!" (8/?-3000/0)

'_Damn it all!_' I cursed in my head.

"_Montage Dragon_, attack his monster! **Power Collage!**" Ushio announced as the three-headed dragon raised its heads and started to charge a purple, yellow and green sphere in each of its mouths before firing them as a single blast at _Endrance_, who cried out in agony as he exploded into pixels.

Ryou: 2500

Ushio: 3700

"Now _Wrapper Dragon_, attack the player directly! **Wrapper Shoot!**" Ushio declared, to which the scrawny monster launched itself towards me and smashed itself into my D-Wheel, causing me to spin out of control.

"Hold on, Ryou!" Lycoris cried out as I fell behind Yusei before gripping the handles of my D-Wheel.

"I WON'T LOSE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I revved Shadow's engine, regaining my balance and speeding ahead of Yusei again, but the impact from both attacks made my Speed Counters drop.

Ryou: 700

Ushio: 3700

Ryou's Speed Counters: 1

"You only have 700 Life Points left, scumbag," Ushio said, causing me to glare at him again.

Ushio's hand: 1

Before drawing my next card, I placed my hand on top of my deck.

'_Hear my plea, my cards…_' I let my thoughts reach out to my deck before grabbing hold of the top card. "_Ore no tān_!"

I quickly drew my next card, but didn't look at it. I then slowly turned the card over and a victorious grin spread across my face.

Ryou's Speed Counters: 2

Ushio's Speed Counters: 5

'_You answered again…_' I mentally said. "First I'll activate my Trap card, _Cry Of The Living Dead_!"

As my face-down card rose, its artwork revealed a cemetery with a ghostly spirit rising up.

"With this card I can Special Summon any monster in my Cemetery, but it's forced into attack mode," I explained as a card slid out of my Cemetery slot. "And I'll revive _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!"

Once more the slender-figured man appeared on my side of the field. (4/1800/400)

"A lot of good that'll do you. I'll just have my _Montage Dragon_ destroy it again next turn and beat you," Ushio stated.

"Actually, this duel is mine," I replied as I slapped my newly-drawn card onto my D-Wheel. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Temptation Phase_!"

As the card was played, a monster made up of colored patterns similar to _Avenger Phase_ appeared, only this one was colored purple and the designs seemed to match along with _Endrance_.

"A Tuner Monster? No, you're not saying…" Ushio started, and I just smirked as a response.

"You've got that right. Now I'll tune my Level-4 _Temptation Phase_ to my Level-4 _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!" I declared as the two monster flew into the air, _Temptation Phase_ overlapping itself over _Endrance_'s body as I could see a purple light shine over my right eye. "_Feminin'na sakuryaku wa, yūwaku ni itaru made yūwaku suru! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (3)"

_Endrance_ and _Temptation Phase_ soon disappeared in an explosion of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I called out as the light slowly faded. "_Hirake! Abatā Roku - Macha!_ (4)"

When the light disappeared, the monster that now flew beside me was another giant-sized monster like _Tarvos_, only this one was pretty much split into two parts. The upper half of _Macha_'s body was slender like a woman, but her fingers were elongated like claws and her head was like that of a cat with large ears, a mask which was white on the left side with a black eye and black on the other with a red eye acted as her face and a wedding veil flowed behind her head. As for the bottom half of her body, it was nothing more than a gigantic upside-down rose acting as the bottom portion of a wedding dress. (8/2800/2200) Needless to say, both Ushio and Yusei were surprised at the sight of my monster.

"Now I'll activate _Macha_'s effect! Once per turn I can take control of a monster my opponent controls until my third End Phase of gaining control of it!" I explained, causing Ushio to gasp in shock. "Now I'll take control of _Montage Dragon_! **Voice Of Seduction!**"

_Macha _soon let out a wailing screech and shortly after, _Montage Dragon_ drifted over to my side of my field.

"Oh shit!" Ushio cursed and I grinned darkly.

"_Montage Dragon_, attack _Wrapper Dragon_! **Power Collage!**" I commanded, which the dragon obeyed by firing its mighty blast at the skinny dragon.

Ryou: 700

Ushio: 2500

Ushio's Speed Counters: 4

"_Wrapper Dragon_'s effect… When it's destroyed by battle, it equips itself to the monster that destroyed it and lowers its ATK by 1800," Ushio explained reluctantly as a transparent version of _Wrapper Dragon_ appeared and latched itself onto _Montage Dragon_. (8/3000-1200/0)

"Not a lot of good that'll do you… _Macha_, attack the player directly!** Bolt Of Love!**" I commanded, but immediately felt disgusted from saying it as _Macha_ summoned four large roses before each of them fired beams of energy at Ushio, causing him to cry out in defeat.

Ryou: 700 (winner)

Ushio: 0

As soon as Ushio's Life Points hit 0, steam erupting from his D-Wheel, forcing him to slow to a stop as Yusei and I pulled up beside him, both _Macha_ and _Montage Dragon_ vanished from my side of the field and the purple glow faded from my eye.

"I can't believe it! Me, losing to that filthy scum?" Ushio cursed aloud.

"You only have yourself to blame," I told the officer. "If you call me scum, or anyone else scum while I'm around, I promise I'll beat you right back into the ground."

I revved my engine once more and sped off, leaving Ushio behind as I heard Yusei follow me out of the old factory. As we drove along the road, I looked to my left and saw bright lights over the sea. Pulling over, Yusei and I looked out to the city on the other side.

"What were those monsters you used?" Yusei asked me, to which I just scoffed.

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself," I answered.

The two of us continued to look at the bright city as I tried figuring out what I'd do once I'd get there.

"I'm coming for you, Jack…" I heard Yusei mutter.

The two of use revved the engines of our D-Wheels against before driving off back to Yusei's hideout.

* * *

**(1) "Everyone"**

**(2) Planetary Guardian (name of Yusei's D-Wheel)**

**(3) "The feminine wiles tempt through to seduction! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(4) "Bloom! Avatar 06 – Macha!" **

**A/N: And that's the chapter! I hope everyone liked the duel. And as I said, I'll put non-self-made cards that Ryou will be using in his deck on my next deck database update. Until then, he'll just use cards that I think would help him.**

**Please R&R, _min'na_!**


	4. Ride 3

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's chapter 3 of Death Rising. Before you all start reading though, I just want to point out that not a lot is changed from the episode here aside from side commentary from Ryou during Yusei's duel against Uryu, so this is pretty much a skippable chapter. Also, The Duelist Of Dawn and I have decided to work on a little project once he's finished with his Duel Academy Stories fanfic, but I need to reach a certain point in this one for us to work on it. As such, I will be _temporarily_ taking down my OneWinged Angel: Enigma story since I'm going to need to pour all my attention onto this one. Enigma _will_ be put back up once I'm caught up in this story, but depending on when I start re-uploading it there'll be edits placed accordingly. And just to point out, this is, so far, the first episode of a Japanese anime where I've seen a screw up on behalf of the _Japanese_ company. When Uryu uses the card _Insect Disguise _(known as _Insect Costume_ in the 4Kids dub), Uryu sends a _Metal Armored Bug_ to the Cemetery in the Japanese version. However, when he summons _Devil Dozer_, it shows the two cards in his Cemetery were _Pinch Batter_ and _Insect Knight_. Looks like this time around 4Kids did something right with an edit (though they did make another correction with editing in a later episode which I'll also point out). Now with the end of that rant, let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my S.I. Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archtype!**

* * *

It had been a few days since my Riding Duel against Ushio and I continued spending my time lounging around Yusei's hideout while he spent his time working on his D-Wheel and testing its speed with Rally using a stopwatch to keep track of Yusei's runs. In fact, today was such a day as Yusei took his D-Wheel for a trial run and Rally looked down the tunnel, holding out the stopwatch.

"Are we still waiting?" Lycoris asked me.

"Until Yusei decides to leave, we have no choice," I answered quietly so that Rally wouldn't hear and think I was talking to myself.

The sound of a D-Wheel's engine could soon be heard through the tunnel and in a near instant, Yusei passed by with a dust trail behind him as he skid to a stop, prompting Rally to stop the timer on the stopwatch immediately. Upon looking at the time on the watch, Rally gasped in surprise, I could tell it was out of joy, as I watched him jump down to meet with Yusei.

"Amazing! Your best time yet!" I could hear Rally's voice say to Yusei.

'_From how we're getting out, he's going to have to be faster than that,_' I thought to myself as I turned my attention to my D-Wheel. '_And if Lycoris made Shadow as good as I think she did, I should be able to get to the City easily._'

"Tonight's the night, huh?" Rally's voice asked.

"Looks like we'll be getting to the city soon!" Lycoris said ecstatically.

'_You sure seem happy,_' I said to Lycoris through my mind.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're getting closer to saving this world," Lycoris said with a smile on her face.

'_Whatever. Just remember I'm only in this because you picked me and I only want to find strong opponents for my new deck,_' I told the young deity.

I then heard Yusei rev his D-Wheel's engine before speeding down the tunnels once more. Some time later, after Yusei finished his practice runs down the tunnels and started to fine-tune the machine, Blitz, Nerve and Taka walked in looking like they'd just gotten their asses handed to them, and the story they told more than clarified it.

"You guys sure got whipped…" Rally told his three friends as he tended to their wounds.

"Freaking Uryu… Heard he stirred up some trouble in the city so he ended up over here," Nerve said. "Looms like he boasts up a storm about being from the city and picks fights with residents of Satellite."

"That guy just likes to tell us that we're different," Blitz added.

'_Looks like that dumbass hasn't learned his lesson after I dueled him,_' I thought to myself while sighing quietly.

"Say, Yusei, how's it holding up there?" Taka asked the spiky-haired D-Wheeler.

"Couldn't be better! He got his fastest time yet today!" Rally shouted ecstatically.

"Not half bad," Nerve said in awe.

"It's all thanks to Rally," Yusei said modestly.

"I gotta give you my thanks too, Yusei!" Rally said before turning to the other three. "Security hasn't been after me since then!"

"I'm the one you should thank for that!" I shouted to Rally and the others. "I was the one who beat down Ushio, Yusei just arranged the terms."

"Thank you very much, Ryou!" Rally said with a bow.

"Damn right," I said to myself.

"Don't you feel grateful for helping him?" Lycoris asked.

'_Not at all. Ushio was a weakling, but it gave me a reason to test my deck in a Riding Duel. Yusei would've beaten him anyway,_' I told Lyrcois through my mind.

"Seems like you have a lot of faith in him," Lycoris said with a smile.

'_You have to be kidding. You already told me this was the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which is an anime in my world. If Yusei wasn't able of defeating Ushio then I wouldn't know that he had a way to the city, right?_' I explained to the young deity.

"Good point," Lycoris said.

Once Rally finished dressing up the wounds that were inflicted on his friends, the four of them gathered around Yusei as he was putting some finishing touches on his D-Wheel.

"Wonder how Jack'll react," Taka mused.

"You _are_ dueling Jack, right?" Rally asked.

"I'm getting my card back. That's it," Yusei answered simply. "It's everyone's card."

'_And here comes the sentimental garbage,_' I thought in disgust.

"Yeah, you're right. We all wanted to see that dragon," Nerve said.

"The Riding Duel Yusei showed us by hacking into the City shocked the heck outta us, huh?" Taka said, starting to get excited from the memory. "We couldn't believe stuff like D-Wheels, advanced versions of Duel Disks, existed in the City."

"All of us were impressed when Yusei built a D-Wheel, huh?" Rally joined in the reminiscing.

"Yeah. And when that dragon took to the air, it made my heart race!" Blitz added.

"Our dreams had come true, right?" Rally said.

"But, Jack was alreadying scheming to take Yusei's D-Wheel and his card," Taka said with a lack of energy.

"This D-Wheel is pretty awesome itself! It could get through that pipeline in two minutes!" Rally told the others.

"Just two minutes? No joshing!" Taka asked, he along with Nerve and Blitz surprised at the information.

"I ran a simulation..." Yusei said, earning the attention of his friends.

"You mean you've hacked them _again_?" Blitz asked.

"The Security Division does have weak security, after all," Yusei said as he worked on his laptop. "Once a month, at twelve midnight, the pipeline is shutdown and they run interior maintenance. There's three minutes until its automatic controls finish their job and garbage starts flowing out again. If I can just bust through this maintenance hatch here before then, I can make it to the outside."

"Yusei… you…" Blitz started. "Nope… I won't say another damn thing. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you."

"Here you are…" a familiar voice entered the area.

When I looked across from Yusei and his friends, I saw the blue-haired man I had beaten previously.

'_Uryu…_' I thought to myself while glaring at the man as he and two others walked towards Yusei and his friends.

"We're here to return the favor," Uryu said, directed towards Taka, Blitz and Nerve.

"We caught _aaall_ sorts of hell for th' mess earlier!" said the large man standing to Uryu's left, a mark on the right side of his face. "And, wese tooks a hits outs our pays, to tops it off."

The shorter man, who stood to Uryu's right, had his right hand held up like a gun and screeching some weird-ass laugh.

"We've just _gotta_ return the favor," Uryu said as he walked closer to Yusei and his friends while cracking his knuckles, before noticing Yusei's machine. "That a D-Wheel?"

"That wouldn't be any of your business," Nerve said.

"A bunch of Satellite punks like you don't deserve a D-Wheel," Uryu said, at which point I got up from my seat on the couch and slowly walked towards the two groups.

"Good treasure going wasted, I'd say," said the large man beside Uryu as the shorter man laughed again.

"You going to duel him again, Ryou?" Lycoris asked me.

'_No, I'd have nothing to gain from beating him a second time. Just going to give him a little scare,_' I told Lycoris through my mind with a small, dark grin on my face.

"Damn shame if it's just gonna waste," Uryu said. "Give it to me. That'd _sure_ settle for an apology for causing me so much trouble."

Uryu was grinning smugly before I noticed his attention was turned elsewhere.

"Huh? That's…" Uryu said, a look of shock in his eyes.

I glanced over and saw that Uryu had spotted my own D-Wheel. I turned my attention back to the blue-haired man and saw a terrified look on his face.

"Found something interesting about my D-Wheel, shit-face?" I called out to Uryu, causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"You?" Uryu shouted in shock.

"Surprised to see me again?" I asked as I walked down the wooden ramp.

"You know him?" Blitz asked me.

"You could say that. Tried to take my D-Wheel before I first got here, but I knocked him around and gave him a good beating before chasing him off," I answered before turning my attention back to Uryu. "But you don't have to worry about that again."

"What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked me.

"I have no interest in rematching someone so pathetically weak," I answered, still grinning.

"Why you!" Uryu's large friend snarled at me.

"But if you're interested in a D-Wheel…" I said, pointing my thumb towards Yusei. "Try dueling him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind dueling for something so _precious_ to him."

Yusei's friends were undoubtedly shocked that I was trying to force Yusei into a duel for his D-Wheel. Uryu, on the other hand, seemed intrigued at the idea and turned his attention to the spiky-haired D-Wheeler.

"I think I might take up that offer. So, can you duel?" Uryu asked as he held up right left arm, his large crony putting a standard Duel Disk on his arm.

"Yusei, don't get involved with him," Nerve warned his friend, momentarily glaring daggers at me, which I shrugged off.

However, instead of heeding his friends' warning, Yusei pulled his deck out of the holder on his wrist and put it into a box attached to his waist. He then reached for another box and pulled out a second deck and put it in the holder.

"_Format, out,_" said the A.I. from Yusei's D-Wheel before it raised the Duel Disk.

Yusei attached the Duel Disk to his wrist and turned to face Uryu.

"Oh, it's a Hybrid, I see," Uryu said, obviously impressed.

"Hey, Yusei, you don't have time for this, you know?" Taka said, reminding Yusei about the pipeline.

"These guys… they scoffed at our dreams…" Yusei said as he glared at Uryu.

"Dreams, huh? You dirty Satellite inhabitant," Uryu scoffed. "Come on. This way."

As Uryu turned and walked down the tunnel, his lackies followed along with Yusei and his friends.

"Are you going to go with them?" Lycoris asked me.

"Why should I? I won't get anything out of it," I told the girl.

"But I want to see how Yusei duels," Lycoris answered.

"Then why don't you just go?" I asked.

"Because I can't. I picked you to help me so I have to follow you everywhere," Lycoris explained.

"What a pain in the ass," I growled in annoyance before following the others down the tunnel, knowing that Lycoris was smiling as she followed me.

"Duel!" I heard Yusei and Uryu shout as I caught up with them, deciding to stand next to Rally and his friends.

Yusei: 4000  
Uryu: 4000

"I'll go first, then! _Doro_!" Uryu said as he drew his sixth card and Yusei drew his starting five. "I summon _Chainsaw Insect_ from my hand!"

As Uryu played his card, a monster rose from the ground and, true to its name, its pincers were replaced by large curved chainsaw blades. (4/2400/0)

"Level-4 and an ATK of 2400?" Taka said in surprise of the powerful, low-level card.

"He's already loading on the pressure!" Blitz pointed out.

"Next! I activate the Permanent Magic, _Ant Lion's Vengeance_!" Uryu said as he played another card, summoning a swirling vortex of sand a few feet in front of himself. "When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, it inflicts 800 points of damage to its controller!"

"And that means that…" Taka started.

"If either one of them loses a monster, they'll take a hit from that card and lose Life Points," I finished.

"And just why are you here? You're the one who gave Uryu the idea to duel Yusei," Nerve glared at me.

"My reasons are my own," I answered as I quickly glanced at Lycoris, who was standing beside me and remained invisible to everyone else. "Besides, I thought this duel might be interesting."

"I'll end my turn here," Uryu said feeling completely smug. "I'm gonna show you just how scary my _Power Insect Deck_ can be!"

Uryu's hand: 4

"Then why didn't you use it on me, smart-ass?" I called out to the blue-haired bastard.

"You stay out of this!" Uryu shouted back.

"_Ore no tān_," Yusei said as he pulled his sixth card. "I summon _Shield Warrior_ from my hand in defense mode."

As Yusei played his card, a human monster appeared and knelt down, a large shield in its left hand and a polearm in his right. (3/800/1600)

"Next, I place a card face-down to end my turn," Yusei said as a reversed card appeared in front of him.

Yusei's hand: 4

"You big fat chicken. Putting that shrimp in defense mode like that!" Uryu mocked.

"Yer really good for a laugh, pal!" Uryu's large crony continued to mock the spiky-haired duelist.

"Right, then, it's my turn!" Uryu said, drawing his next card. "I summon _Pinch Batter_!"

As Uryu played his next card, the grasshopper-like monster that he used against me before appeared on the field. (4/1000/1200)

"And there's more! I send one Insect-type monster from my hand to the Cemetery…" Uryu said as he dropped a card into his Duel Disk. "to activate _Insect Disguise_! Now it's showtime! _Insect Disguise_'s effect adds one Insect-type monster to my hand and then it destroys an Insect-type monster on my field!"

As Uryu pulled a card from his deck, _Pinch Batter_'s body started to shrivel up and its back split in two as a glowing monster slithered out of the overgrown grasshopper. _Pinch Batter_'s body then shattered as its card went to Uryu's Cemetery.

"He destroyed his own monster?" Taka asked in confusion as the swirling vortex on the field started to glow and a blast of energy shot into the air before crashing down on Uryu, shocking the hell out of the man as his Life Points dropped.

Yusei: 4000  
Uryu: 3200

"Why'd my Life Points decrease?" Uryu shouted in utter surprise.

"You dumbass, it's because of your card!" I shouted to Yusei's opponent.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Uryu said, calming down a little, but as stupid as it may have been to watch on TV or the internet, it was even more so to see this moron in person. "But, still, that ain't even enough to make a fuss about! Take a look at this! Now my _Pinch Batter_'s effect activates! When this card is sent to the Cemetery, it can Special Summon an Insect-type monster from my hand! _Metal Armored Bug_! An ATK of 2800!"

As Uryu played his card, a large, heavily armored beetle appeared on the field. (8/2800/1500)

"I got affected by _Ant Lion's Vengeance_, but it's well worth it to call out a monster like this," Uryu said with a smug grin as he rubbed his finger under his nose.

"Ya gotta _lose_ to _gain_, I'd say," said Uryu's large crony.

"It's huge!" Taka said, surprised at the size the hologram gave the Insect.

"You have to be joking. Compared to other cards I've seen, that monster's puny," I said. "The only thing that makes it 'huge' is its ATK. Though I have to say, that wasn't a bad play. He may have taken damage from hit own Magic, but he made use of _Pinch Batter_'s effect."

"But what about when you dueled him? He did something similar without losing Life Points," Lycoris pointed out.

'_It must have been a different deck then, otherwise he would've definitely used this combo on me. But I will say that what he used against me was better than what he's trying to do here._' I told the young deity with my mind.

"That's not the half of it! The fun's just getting started! I remove both Insect-type cards in my Cemetery from the game!" Uryu announced as holographic forms of _Pinch Batter_ and _Insect Knight_ appeared before both were pulled into a dark vortex. "This'll summon _Devil Dozer_ from my hand!"

As Uryu played his card, a large red centipede-like monster slithered out of the ground and, judging by its shape, I could only guess that this was the card he grabbed from his deck with his Magic card as an image of the glowing monster that crawled out of _Pinch Batter_'s back quickly flashed in my mind. (8/2800/2600)

"Now, then, my Insect Monster Army's off to battle! First, _Chainsaw Insect_m attack _Shield Warrior_!" Uryu declared as his monster charged at Yusei's.

"I activate a Trap," Yusei said as his facedown card rose, depicting a scarecrow made of scrap parts. "_Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_."

The scarecrow in the card's artwork appeared on the field and took _Chainsaw Insect_'s attack before the overgrown bug backed off.

"This can negate an opponent's monster's attack once per turn," Yusei explained as the card flipped back down. "Next, I'll return _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_ back to its set position."

"Why would Yusei do that?" I couldn't help but think out loud.

"What are you talking about? Yusei just protected himself from an attack," Blitz said.

"Maybe so… but if he let that attack go through, _Chainsaw Insect_ would've allowed Yusei to draw a new card even if he would've taken 800 damage from Uryu's Permanent Magic. Then he could use _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_ to block a direct attack," I explained.

"You may've endured my first try, but I've got two more left! _Metal Armored Bug_, attack _Shield Warrior_!" Uryu said as the heavily armored beetle charged cacross the field like a tank and rammed right through Yusei's monster, then the swirling vortex of sand started to glow once more. "That's right! Here it is! Here it is! The Permanent Magic, _Ant Lion's Vengeance_, is gonna reduce your Life Points!"

Another burst of energy was firsted from the vortex, this time stretching across the field and slamming into Yusei.

Yusei: 3200  
Uryu: 3200

"_Devil Dozer_! Direct attack!" Uryu declared as the centipede monster opened its mouth and fired a burst of energy that struck Yusei dead-on.

Yusei: 400  
Uryu: 3200

"How's it taste? Try counter-attacking _that_!" Uryu shouted with his right fist raised.

Uryu's hand: 1

'_Definitely strange. Do neither of them know that _Devil Dozer _is supposed to make Yusei mill his top card? That attack would've been the best one to block with _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_,_' I thought to myself.

"_Ore no tān_," Yusei said as he drew his next card. "I summon _Speed Warrior_ from my hand!"

As Yusei played his card, an armored humanoid appeared on the field. (2/900/400)

"Next, I activate the Magic card, _Dual Summon_," Yusei said as he played the card, causing a small vortex of yellow energy to appear next to _Speed Warrior_. "This effect allows me to Normal Summon once more during this turn. I summon this card, the Tuner Monster, _Junk Synchron_!"

Yusei played his next card, calling forth a small mechanical monster wearing orange and a white scarf around its neck and some kind of engine on its back. (3/1300/500)

"Right on! _Junk Synchron_!" Rally shouted as the other three cheered alongside him.

"I tune my Level-2 _Speed Warrior_ with my Level-3 _Junk Synchron_!" Yusei called out as _Junk Synchron_ took flight and turned into the green discs. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu_!_ Hikari sasu michi tonare_! (1)"

As Yusei chanted, the three discs descended on _Speed Warrior_, causing its color to fade and leave a gold outline of the monster, showing two white stars within its body.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" Yusei called out as a burst of light shot down through the rings, engulfing _Speed Warrior_'s stars along with _Junk Synchron_'s discs. "_Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā_! (2)"

As the light faded, a new monster appeared on the field, its body metallic like _Junk Synchron_'s but purple in color and the scarf around its neck had become longer. (5/2300/1300)

"_Nani_? W-What's with this guy? He plays with Synchro Summoning as well?" Uryu wondered in shock and I could clearly see in his eyes that he was terrified of Yusei's monster, probably after facing my own last time.

"It's no big deal, Uryu-_san _(3)! You still have plenty of breathin' room!" Uryu's large crony shouted to him.

"Next, I activate the Equpment Magic, _Fighting Spirit_, from my hand," Yusei said as he held up a card depicting a warrior letting out a fierce battle-cry while surrounded by enemies and when Yusei played it, three rings of energy appeared around _Junk Warrior_'s right arm. "_Junk Warrior_'s ATK increases by 300 for each of my opponent's monsters."

"He has three! It'll increase by a total of 900 points!" Taka pointed out.

"Awesome, Yusei!" Rally cheered as the rings around _Junk Warrior_'s arm melded into its body, causing its entire arm to glow. (5/2300-3200/1300)

"What? It's greater than my Monster Insect Army's power?" Uryu shouted in shock.

"Then, I activate the Permanent Magic, _Domino_!" Yusei said as he played the card, the artwork depicting a couple of soilders about to be knocked down by large dominos.

"_Domino_? W-What's that?" Uryu asked.

"_Junk Warrior_, attack _Chainsaw Insect_! **Scrap Fist!**" Yusei called out, to which the Synchro Monster charged at the large Insect and delivered a mighty punch, causing the bug to stagger.

'Chainsaw Insect_'s effect should've activated there as well and let Yusei draw another card, not that he'd need to though,_' I thought to myself.

Yusei: 400  
Uryu: 2400

"In addition, I now send both _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_ and _Fighting Spirit_ to my Cemetery," Yusei said as he pushed the two cards into his Cemetery slot. "Now, here's _Domino_."

Uryu turned his attention to his monsters and saw _Chainsaw Insect_ wasn't destroyed. Instead, it was staggering around until it toppled into _Devil Dozer_, who then fell on top of _Metal Armored Bug_. The armored beetle struggled to stand, but the weight of the two other monsters was too much for it and it soon fell, shattering into pixels along with the other two insects.

"When a monster on my opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, for every card on my side of the field I send to the Cemetery, _Domino_ destroys and opposing monster," Yusei explained the effect of his card.

"I get it! With those two cards he sent to the Cemetery, _Devil Dozer_ and _Metal Armored Bug_ both toppled like dominoes and got destroyed!" Rally figured out.

"Now then, you'll take on the _Ant Lion's Vengeance_ you set up," Yusei said as he pointed to the vortex that was still on the ground, which started to glow before another burst of energy shot upward and struck Uryu.

Yusei: 400 (Winner)  
Uryu: 0

"Yusei won!" Taka and the others cheered as the holograms faded.

"T-This can't be…" Uryu said as he dropped to his knees.

"A long time ago, a friend of mine told me something," Yusei said as he walked up to Uryu, earning his attention as well as the attention of Rally and the others. "'A duel can't be won by monsters alone. They can't be won with just Magics or Traps alone either. Only with them all joining together as one will they add up. And what you need most of all to amass yourself to victory… is right _here_.'"

When Uryu looked up at Yusei, he saw that Yusei had his fist over his heart.

"My friend didn't tell me what that was. But, I know. It's the soul of a duelist that believes in all their cards!" Yusei explained.

"Heh. You sure told me good there…" Uryu said as he rose to his feet. "Sorry to have bothered you. But this ain't over. I'll win next time!"

"Fine," Yusei said with a small smile on his face, but I just glared at him.

'_That speech is pointless. A duelist's soul doesn't affect their cards. The only thing that a person needs to win is a powerful combination to make the strongest deck possible,_' I thought to myself as I turned my attention to my deck, which was in its case around my waist. '_And I'm going to prove it with my new deck._'

* * *

**(1) "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!"**

**(2) "Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"**

**(3) _San_ (さん) (sometimes pronounced _han_ (はん) in Kansai dialect), is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", _san_ is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways.**

**A/N: And there's the chapter. Again, it's pretty much a skippable chapter so I apologize.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	5. Ride 4

**A/N: Now time for Chapter 4 of Death Rising! Again though, this chapter is pretty much skippable. The reason I say "pretty much" is because Ryou _does_ duel, but only takes one turn. So if anyone wants to see his single turn in the duel, go right ahead, otherwise just skip to Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetype!**

* * *

It had only been about an hour or two since Yusei defeated Uryu, the two of us sitting on our D-Wheels as I watched the clock change to 11:15 P.M.

"Yusei…" Rally said, to which Yusei turned his attention to his friends while I quickly glanced at them.

"We're keeping our fingers crossed," Nerve said.

"You can do this. Now that you've come this far, I won't say a damn thing," Blitz said. "Get out there, you!"

"And, if you see Jack… well…" Taka started, trying to figure out what to say. "Naw… Just hurry and come back."

"Hold up!" Rally suddenly said, as if having forgotten something as he jumped down into the tunnel and walked up to Yusei and held out a card. "This is for good luck."

Yusei took the card and looked at it. "This is…"

"_One-Shot Booster_," Rally finished for him.

"It's your favorite, right?" Yusei asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rally said with a nod. "But, it's okay. Hopefully this will let you bust through the pipeline."

Yusei merely nodded as he slide the card into his deck. He then started his D-Wheel's engine and put his helmet on, prompting me to do the same.

"Now we're going to the city!" Lycoris cheered as I lowered the red visor of my helmet over my eyes.

'_No need to get so excited. I'm just hoping to find whatever it is you brought me here to fight so I can get it over with,_' I told the deity telepathically.

"I'll make sure to return it," Yusei told Rally.

"Uh-huh!" Rally smiled and nodded. "_Ganbatte_! (1)"

Yusei turned his attention back down the tunnel before revving his engine and taking off, to which I quickly followed behind him.

"Yusei, _ganbatte_!" I heard Rally shout down the tunnel after us.

"Finally glad to be rid of those guys," I said, unfortunately Yusei heard me over the engines of the two D-Wheels.

"You have something against my friends?" Yusei asked.

"Just not much of a social person," I answered. '_And once I get to that pipeline I'm leaving you behind._'

The two of us continued down the tunnel until Yusei turned and went up a set of stairs, which I followed, and begin driving down the road towards the pipeline.

"_Warning—Further access is not approved. Turn back at once_," the automated security went off as we drew closer to the factory, and as if the factory itself was trying to force us to go back, Ushio slammed into Yusei's D-Wheel, which in turn knocked into mine.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted to the two of them.

"So, we meet again, scum," Ushio said after Yusei had pulled away from the Security D-Wheel. "This isn't somewhere punks like you belong! Get lost!"

"You'll have to stop us, first!" I shouted back to the officer before Yusei and I revved our engines and sped ahead of Ushio, but as persistent as he is he continued to tail us.

As we neared the factory gate, I pulled behind Yusei as he broke through, then had his D-Wheel jump over a tall barred fence while I used a nearby ramp to launch myself after him. Not too long after we heard the gate open, most likely due to Ushio getting an override. The Security officer continued to follow Yusei and I as we turned around several corners.

"I'd say this is a perfect place to use my _Special Pursuit Deck_," I soon heard Ushio say behind me and a small grin appeared on my face.

'_Now's my chance,_' I thought to myself as I drove up next to Yusei. "See you around, Yusei!"

I revved my engine again before Yusei could ask what I meant and, as I had expected from Lycoris, I sped off far ahead of Yusei and Ushio before _Speed World_ had been set on.

"Ryou, what are you doing!" Lycoris asked over the roar of Shadow's engine.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here," I answered.

"And leaving Yusei behind?" Lycoris asked further.

"I only stayed around him because he knew exactly what day to take the pipeline," I answered as I turned a corner, heading into the factory. "He's no longer useful to me."

I continued driving through the factory and arrived just as the pipeline shut down.

"Perfect. This machine you gave me works wonders," I said to Lycoris, but she didn't answer as I entered the pipeline.

With the speed Lycoris gave Shadow upon creating it, reaching the exit was laughably easy. But, just as I was about to drive through the exit, Shadow's engine stalled to an instant halt.

"_Masaka_! (2)" I shouted in surprise as I tried to restart the engine, but it continued to stall. "What the hell's going on!"

"I turned it off," I heard Lycoris' voice say as I slowly turned my attention to her, glaring at the deity darkly.

"You did _what_?" I seethed before grabbing her throat. "Don't you realize how close we are to getting out of here? You're the one who kept asking when we were going to leave! So why would you stop me?"

"Help… Yusei…" Lycoris gasped.

"What was that?" I asked as I released my grip on her throat a little.

"If you help Yusei, we can leave," Lycoris said more easily.

"_Kisama_! (3) I've already told you before that Yusei manages to get out just fine on his own! We don't need him anymore!" I shouted at the girl, but she didn't reply and wouldn't back down. "Tch, fine! But this'll be the _only_ time I help him, got it?"

"_Arigatou_! (4)" Lycoris said with a light-hearted smile.

'Kuso_… (5) I can't believe I'm letting a little girl boss me around, even if she is a god,_' I cursed in my mind, making sure Lycoris couldn't hear.

When I tried to start Shadow's engine again, it roared to life immediately. Knowing that Lycoris would just shut it down again if I tried to leave, I spun the D-Wheel around and headed back down the pipeline, reaching Yusei and Ushio just in time to see Ushio's _Goyo Guardian_ destroy and capture Yusei's _Junk Warrior_. Then Ushio used a Speed Spell, _Sonic Buster_, to blast Yusei for half of _Goyo Guardian_'s ATK.

Ushio: 3050  
Yusei: 1450

But Ushio wasn't done as he played another _Sonic Buster_ to blast Yusei once more.

Ushio: 3050  
Yusei: 0050

"_Ore no_-" Yusei started.

"_Boku no __tān_! (6)" I interrupted as I sped between Yusei and Ushio, earning their attention.

"You again?" Ushio shouted in surprise.

"Ryou?" Yusei wondered as I turned my D-Wheel around and followed behind Yusei and Ushio, both of whom my monitor stated were my opponents.

On Ushio's field was _Goyo Guardian_ and _Gate Blocker_ with Yusei's stolen _Junk Warrior_. (6/2800/2000) (4/100/2000) (5/2300/1300) and all Yusei had was a single set card is his Magic and Trap Card zone.

"Too bad for you," Ushio laughed. "Now that you've entered the duel, _Gate Blocker_'s effect will prevent you from gaining Speed Counters as well."

Ushio's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 0  
Ryou's SPC: 0

"Doesn't matter to me," I said as I drew my sixth card. "I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense Position!"

As I played my card, the female _Magician_-type monster appeared in her usual green attire with her white hat and wings and flower-like staff. (4/300/2200)

"Next, I'll play a Speed Spell!" I announced.

"_Bakana_! (7) You don't have any Speed Counters!" Ushio argued.

"I will now, because the Speed Spell I play is _Over Boost_!" I replied as I played my card. "This Speed Spell doesn't require Speed Counters to use since its effect allows me to gain 4 Speed Counters. But at my End Phase my Speed Counters are reduced to 1."

Ushio's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 0  
Ryou's SPC: 4

"Then I'll play the Speed Spell, _Summon Speeder_! This card allows me to Special Summon a Level-4 or lower monster from my hand if I have 4 or more Speed Counters," I explained.

"So that's why…" Yusei figured out and I quickly noticed Yusei's face-down card rise and vanish.

"Now I'll Special Summon _Deception Phase_!" I said as I played by next card, summoning a set of light-green patterns of light that appeared as though they'd fit over _Atoli_'s form perfectly. (3/0/0)

"A Tuner Monster…" both Ushio and Yusei said.

"Now I'll tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ with my Level-3 _Deception Phase_!" I declared as the _Phase_ monster overlapped itself over _Atoli_'s body, causing her to shine brightly. "_Ningen no chūsei kokoro no naka de, sagi wa hitotsu to natte hisonde iru! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! (8)"_

Soon Atoli and the Deception Phase vanished in a flash of light and a light-green light appeared around my mouth.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" I shouted as the light began to fade. "_Watashi ni chikara o ataete!_ _Abatā __Ni – Innis!_ (9)"

When the light disappeared, my two monsters were replaced by a much larger one. This one, like _Tarvos_ and _Macha_, was enormous by normal Synchro Monster standards. _Innis_ wore what appeared to be a long, flowing, white dress that covered its feet, as its feet were not visible. The monster's hands were porcelain-white as was its face, which didn't appear to have any eyes nor a mouth. Floating above the monster's head was a thick white halo with light-green patterns, similar to what _Deception Phase_ was made of. Floating behind _Innis_' back was a flat gold circle with green leaf-like object protruding around it. Lastly, hovering just inches from the palms of the monster's hands were a single light-green orb for each hand. (7/2000/3500)

"That monster's still no match for my _Goyo Guardian_!" Ushio boasted.

"How soon you forget what my cards are capable of," I reminded the officer of the last time I dueled him with _Macha_. "I activate _Innis_' Monster Effect! Once per turn I can reduce the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by half!"

Ushio's expression was clearly one of shock as I grin appeared on my face.

"And I'm going to target your _Goyo Guardian_! **Haze Of Treason**!" I announced as _Innis_ let out a wailing moan before a thin haze was released from the object on her back, creeping towards Ushio's monster and severely weakening it. (6/2800-1400/2000) "Attack _Goyo Guardian_!"

With another howling moan, _Innis_ raised its arms and generated thin green blades from the orbs near its hand before dashing at Ushio's monster and cutting it to pieces.

Ushio: 2450  
Yusei: 0050  
Ryou: 4000

"I'll set one card," I said as I slide a card into my hybrid Duel Disk, causing a hologram of a face-down card to briefly appear beside me. "_Tān endo_."

Ushio's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 0  
Ryou's SPC: 1

"_Ore no tān_," Yusei said as he pulled his next card.

Ushio's SPC: 6  
Yusei's SPC: 0  
Ryou's SPC: 1

However, instead of playing a card immediately, Yusei hesitated.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he playing anything?" Lycoris asked.

'_It must be because I destroyed _Goyo Guardian_. The monster Yusei's about to bring out would've needed Ushio's monster on the field,_' I told the deity before glancing at my set card. '_But my card will help him out here._' "Yusei! Just go for it!"

Yusei turned his head back and looked at me in surprise.

"Don't think I'm doing this just to help you. If you don't finish this then we're not getting out, so just trust me!" I practically ordered the spiky-haired D-Wheeler.

Yusei then returned his attention in front of himself.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Nitro Synchron_!" Yusei said as he played his card, summoning a small monster that resembling a nitrogen tank. (2/300/100)

"Again with the Tuners? There aren't even any monsters to perform the Synchro with," Ushio said in disgust, but I could tell he was worried Yusei might pull out a Synchro like my own.

"It's right there," Yusei stated plainly. "I activate a Speed Spell! _Dash Pilfer_!"

"_Bakana_! You don't have any Speed Counters, so how can you use a Speed Spell!" Ushio questioned.

"Actually he _does_ have Speed Counters," I answered for my temporary partner, to which Ushio checked the monitor of his D-Wheel and started freaking out, possibly noticing the _Slip Stream_ Trap Card in Yusei's Cemetery.

Ushio's SPC: 6  
Yusei's SPC: 4  
Ryou's SPC: 1

"_Slip Stream_?" Ushio shouted in complete and utter shock.

"I activated it when Ryou used _Summon Speeder_," Yusei explained. "When my opponent activates a Speed Spell, I can activate this card to increase my Speed Counters to be the same amount during my Standby Phase."

"And since I'm considered one of Yusei's opponents for this duel, he chained his card to mine. Because I had 4 Speed Counters when Yusei activated his Trap, his Speed Counters also became 4," I further explained.

"_Dash Pilfer_, release _Junk Warrior_!" Yusei shouted as a burst of energy was shot from the card and struck Yusei's Synchro Monster, freeing it from _Goyo Guardian_'s bindings that remained there even after its death, and returning the monster to Yusei's field. "_Dash Pilfer_ can be activated when I have 4 or more Speed Counters. It gains control of 1 face-up Defense Mode monster on my opponent's side of the field."

As we continued down the pipeline, I think Ushio finally figured out what Yusei and I were doing here.

"Now I get it! So _that's_ where they had their sights set!" Ushio gasped.

"Took you long enough," I chuckled at Ushio's cluelessness. "If you want to get out, now's your chance. Unless you want to be buried under tons of garbage."

"Y-You've gotta be kidding! Now you're provoking me just because you're about to lose!" Ushio asked.

"Even if Yusei were to lose, I still have _Innis_ and a face-down card on my field as well as 4000 Life Points. You wouldn't last long against me afterwards," I stated.

"I tune my Level-5 _Junk Warrior_ with my Level-2 _Nitro Synchron_!" Yusei announced as _Nitro Synchron_ disappeared and turned into two green discs, slowly descending on _Junk Warrior_. "_Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_ (10)"

Soon _Junk Warrior_'s color faded, leaving five white stars.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" Yusei shouted as a burst of light quickly shot through the two discs. "_Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!_ (11)"

When the light faded, the new monster that appeared had green, muscular skin mostly covered with black armor and some kind of jet engine on its back and horns sticking out of its head. (7/2800/1800)

"Trap Card, open!" I announced in response to Yusei's Synchro Summon. "Permanent Trap, _Saishū Totsugeki Meirei_! (12)"

The artwork on the card depicted a small group of knights carging towards a group of monsters.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all monsters are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position!" I explained, forcing Ushio's _Gate Blocker_ to Attack Position.

"So that was your plan," Yusei said to me.

"Just end it so we can get the hell out of here," I replied, to which Yusei nodded.

"_Nitro Warrior_! Smash him!" Yusei declared as the engine on _Nitro Warrior_'s back ignited, sending him flying towards _Gate Blocker_. "**Dynamite Knuckle!**"

_Nitro Warrior_ thrust both its arms forward, glowing green energy surrounding them, and crashed right into _Gate Blocker_, causing Ushio to scream as his Life Points were depleted.

Ushio: 0000  
Yusei: 0050 (winner)  
Ryou: 4000 (winner)

Ushio's D-Wheel started to slide backwards as Yusei and I canceled the duel that would've been between us.

"Now I'm out of here!" I shouted as I revved my engine and shot past Yusei and out the pipeline's exit before it started to close.

I heard Yusei get through as well, but once I shot out of the exit, instead of stopping to wait for Yusei, I continued down the roadway of Neo Domino City, where the reason I was brought to this world waited for me.

* * *

**(1) Good Luck!**

**(2) Impossible! (surprised context)**

**(3) Bitch/Bastard/etc (pretty much one of the most insulting words you can say in Japanese)**

**(4) Thank you**

**(5) Shit/Damn/etc (actually considered more polite than the actual English terms it translates to)**

**(6) "It's _my_ turn!"**

**(7) Impossible! (denying the logic of the previous action/statement)**

**(8) "Among the loyalty of man, deception lurks among one! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(9) "Give me strength! Avatar 02 – Innis!"**

**(10) "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!"**

**(11) "Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"**

**(12) Final Attack Orders**

**A/N: So that's pretty much it. Fairly short chapter since it only shows two turns for a single duel, but I had quite a bit to translate here. But starting Chapter 5 I promise things will start picking up with more duels focusing around Ryou.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	6. Ride 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 5 of Death Rising! This time it gets really exciting as Ryou gets into a bit of a lengthy duel against an Ice Boundary deck (Ice Barrier in the TCG) and a little side commentary during the duel between Yusei and Jack. Now first I want to make note that I kinda take a turn at anime logic during the duel against the Ice Boundary cards (more specifically the Intoxicated Bugs Of The Ice Baoundary) and I _will_ be doing similar actions in a few future duels. Also, credit to The Duelist of Dawn for helping me with the duel against the Ice Boundary Deck. Anyway, now that that's done with, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes!**

* * *

After escaping from the pipeline, I continued to drive down the moonlit streets on Neo Domino City, Lycoris still sitting on the back.

"So you're just going to leave Yusei behind?" the young goddess asked me.

"I have no further use for him. All I needed him for was the exact day to leave Satellite, so now we can get whatever you brought me here for over with," I answered.

"But you said my problem might be connected to him. What did you mean by that?" Lycoris asked, causing me to slow my D-Wheel to a stop.

That's right, I did say something like that to her back at Yusei's hideout. I had actually said that just so she wouldn't continue asking why we hung around there. But it is true that, considering what part of the 5D's timeline she brought me to, her problem might very well be connected.

"Alright, fine," I said with an irritated sigh. "We'll meet back up with him."

"Yay!" Lycoris cheered happily.

"But…" I said, interrupting the girl's moment. "First I want to find someone to duel. I need to get a better feel for my deck if you want me to help you."

"Okay," Lycoris answered, surprisingly without objection considering how much she wanted me to go back down the pipeline to help Yusei earlier.

I revved Shadow's engine again and took off down the Neo Domino City streets, taking quick glances around for anyone to challenge to a duel. Of course, I didn't have to look for long as I turned down a corner to what appeared to be an empty street.

"Hey, you!" I heard someone call out, to which I brought my D-Wheel to a stop and looked around to see someone looking in my direction.

"You talking to me?" I asked the person, who happened to be a man, roughly my height but appeared at most 15 years older than me judging by the facial hair.

"That's right. I see you've got a nice-looking D-Wheel," the man said as he slowly walked closer to me.

'_This isn't going to be another Uryu, is it? His kind of people disgust me,_' I thought to myself as I glared at the man. "What's it to you?"

"D-Wheelers are oftentimes strong duelists, so I'd like to see how I do against one," the man said as he raised his left arm, which had a standard Neo Domino City Duel Disk attached.

"Alright then, I was actually just trying to find someone who could challenge me," I said with a grin as I got off my D-Wheel, pulling off my Duel Disk and placing it on my arm.

"DUEL!"

Ryou: 4000  
Opponent: 4000

"I'll take the first move! _Doro_!" my opponent said as he drew six cards and I drew my starting five. "I'll summon _Grizzly Mother_!"

As my opponent played his card, a large bear with blue fur appeared and let out a roar. (4/1400/1000)

"And I'll set one card!" my opponent continued as the card's backside briefly appeared on the field. "_Tān endo_."

Opponent's hand: 4

"_Ore no __tān_!_ Doro_!" I said as I pulled my sixth card and glanced at the opposing field. 'Grizzly Mother_… Has to be some kind of _Mizu_-Attribute deck._' "I summon _Epitaph 06- Endrance_!"

With my card played, the feminine-looking man wearing purple light armor appeared and brandished his longsword. (4/1800/400)

"Attack _Grizzly Mother_! **Disaster Sword!**" I declared, to which _Endrance_ charged ahead and swung his sword, cleaving his opponent in two before returning to my field in time to watch _Grizzly Mother_ explode into pixels.

Ryou: 4000  
Opponent: 3600

"Now my monster's effect activates! When _Grizzly Mother_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon 1 _Mizu_-Attribute monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck!" my opponent announced, confirming my suspicions as his deck shuffled itself and stuck out a card. "I Special Summon _Intoxicated Bug Of The Ice Boundary_ in Defense Mode!"

When my opponent played his next card, a small worm-like creature appeared. Its body was transparent and looked like it was made of ice as frost could be seen falling from its body. (4/1300/1800)

"When _Intoxicated Bug Of The Ice Bounadry_ is summoned, I can select one empty Monster Zone my opponent controls and as long as my monster remains on the field, you can't use it!" my opponent explained, causing my eyes to widen in surprise as the insect shot an icicle from its mouth, piercing an empty space beside _Endrance_ and covering it in ice. "Then I'll activate my face-down card! Instant Magic, _Hell Reckless Summon_!"

The artwork on the card that rose up depicted the ground crumbling apart as three skeletons climbed out.

"When a monster with 1500 ATK or less is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon up to two more monsters of the same name! So I'll Special Summon two more _Intoxicated Bug Of The Ice Boundary_!" my opponent declared as his deck shuffled itself again and stuck out two cards, which he grabbed and placed on his Duel Disk, summoning two more ice-covered worms. (4/1300/1800) x2

The two new bugs did the same as the first as they fired icicles to my side of the field, freezing over two more of my Monster Zones.

'Ice Boundary… _Shit_…' I thought to myself.

_Ice Boundary_ decks were definitely _not_ a type of deck I've used or faced before. The only thing I knew about them was they were insanely focused on field advantage and the only pieces of them I've ever gone up against were _Brionac_ and _Trishula_. I scanned through my hand and saw a card that might be able to slow down the _Ice Boundary_ monsters, even if for a bit.

"I'll set one card," I said as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk. "_Tān endo_."

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" my opponent said as he drew his next card. "I summon _Divine Spirit Of The Ice Boundary_!"

As my opponent played his next card, the monster that appeared looked like an old man wearing dark-blue robes. (4/1600/1200)

"Next I'll play the Permanent Magic, _Degenerate Circuit_!" He continued as he played his next card, which depicted strings of computer circuits either heading to or from a light in the card's center. "With this card, any monsters that would be returned to the hand are instead removed from play. But I have to pay 500 Life Points at each of my Standby Phases to keep it on the field."

"He wants to remove his new monster right away?" Lycoris asked curiously.

'_I'm certain that monster has another effect aside from the standard _Spirit_ effect,_' I mentally noted.

"Then I'll set one card," my opponent said as a facedown briefly appeared next to _Degenerate Circuit_. "_Tān endo_. And at my End Phase, normally my _Divine Spirit_ would return to my hand. But if I control at least one other _Ice Boundary_ monster, I can return a monster my opponent controls instead!"

'_So _that's_ why he played that Magic…_' I thought to myself as I snarled.

"And with the effect of my Magic, your monster is removed from play instead!" my opponent explained as I pulled _Endrance_'s card off my Duel Disk and put it in my pocket.

Opponent's hand: 2

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I said as I pulled my next card.

"You need to get that _Spirit_ off the field!" Lycoris told me.

'_I _know_ that!_' I shouted at the girl through my mind. "I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!"

As I played my card, the white-haired, red-eyed twin blade appeared. (4/1800/1000)

"Take down his _Divine Spirit_! **Tri-Strike!**" I declared as _Haseo_ gripped his weapons and charged at the _Ice Boundary_ monster, dashing past it once with a slash, then back with another slash followed with an upward strike before returning to my field, watching the _Spirit_ shatter.

Ryou: 4000  
Opponent: 3400

"Then I'll activate the Instant Magic, _Ani Zot_!" I said as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk, the artwork depicting hellish claws reaching out of a hole in the ground as if to pull someone or something straight to hell. "If I control a face-up _Yami_-Attribute monster, I can deal 800 damage to my opponent's Life Points!"

As the artwork depicted, a dark portal appeared beneath my opponent's feet and he was soon surrounded by large claws that shot upward from the portal.

Ryou: 4000  
Opponent: 2600

"Next I'll activate my face-down! The Permanent Trap, _The Emperor_!" I said as my set card rose, depicting a king striking a commoner with his scepter. "When this card is activated, I select one monster my opponent controls and that monster's effect is negated as long as this card remains on the field!"

My opponent gasped as one of his _Intoxicated Bugs_ started to glow and cower while one of the blocked Monster Zones on my field defrosted.

"_Tān endo_," I signaled the end of my turn. '_Maybe this duel was a waste. He's not much of a challenge. Hell, he hasn't even done any damage to me yet._'

Ryou's hand: 3

"At your End Phase I'll activate my Trap card!" my opponent declared, surprising me as his face-down rose depicting a woman dancing in the rain. "_Blessing Of God_! Each time I draw a card, my Life Points will increase by 500!"

'_Damn. I knew it was too easy. Otherwise that Magic card of his would've helped me beat him,_' I thought to myself as I grit my teeth.

"_Ore no tān_!" my opponent said as he drew his next card, the effect of _Blessing Of God_ increasing his Life Points, but _Degenerate Circuit_'s effect taking the points away.

'_Great, with that combo he won't lose Life Points from his Magic card, but he's not gaining Life Points either,_' I thought to myself.

"First I'll play the Magic Card, _Foolish Burial_!" my opponent said as he played his card, showing a hand holding a shovel breaking up through a grave. "This card will allow me to send one monster from my Deck to my Cemetery!"

His deck then auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, as if knowing what card he wanted to send, before he pulled it out and pushed it directly into his Cemetery slot.

"Then I'll release two of my _Intoxicated Bugs Of The Ice Boundary_…" my opponent continued as two of the insects turned into colored vortexes, one of them being connected to my Permanent Trap and thus causing it to shatter. "To Advance Summon _Gantara, Brave General Of The Ice Boundary_!"

The monster the appeared from the vortex looked like a martial artist with his left arm covered in ice and a large blue snowflake behind him. (7/2700/2000)

"_Gantara_, attack his monster! **Flash Freeze Fist!**" my opponent commanded, to which his monster acknowledged by charging forward and striking _Haseo_'s chest, freezing my monster solid in and instant before he shattered to pieces.

Ryou: 3100  
Opponent: 2600

"_Tān endo_," my opponent said. "And at my End Phase, _Gantara_'s effect allows me to Special Summon an _Ice Boundary_ monster from my Cemetery."

'_Damn. I really should've studied the other archetypes to be prepared. But no one ever used the damn things,_' I cursed in my head as I remembered back to the in-store tournaments I used to go to.

"I choose to Special Summon _Practitioner Of The Ice Boundary_!" my opponent said as the card slid out of his Cemetery slot and was placed on his Duel Disk, summoning a monster that looked like a man wearing ceremonial robes and carrying some type of weapon made of ice. (2/1300/0) "And with him on the field, as long as I control another _Ice Boundary_ monster, Level-4 or higher monsters can't attack!"

Opponent's hand: 1

'_Though it'll prevent him from attacking as well. But if I remember right then that's a Tuner Monster, and he'll use it to Synchro Summon something to try and take me down,_' I thought to myself as I placed my hand on top of my deck. "_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!"

I pulled my next card and my eyes widened a little as I looked at it as well as the rest of the cards in my hand.

'_Perfect. This just might work,_' I thought to myself with a grin on my face. "I summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!"

As I played my card, it wasn't a single monster that appeared but a pair of monsters. One was a young boy and the other was a young girl. They both wore some kind of harlequin clown outfit, completely identical, with a few exceptions. The boy wore shorts while the girl wore a skirt and as for their hats, the boy had the left side of his hat pointing upwards, which had a moon on it, and the left side down, which had a sun on it, while the girl's hat was the opposite. Both of them also wore backpacks, the boy's was black and the girl's was red, and they each carried a red book. (4/1700/1700)

"Next I'll play the Magic Card, _Dual Summon_! This card allows me to perform a second Normal Summon this turn!" I explained as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk. "So I'll use it to summon the Tuner Monster _Machination Phase_!"

The next card I played also summoned a pair of monsters made of light patterns, both of them gold in color. (3/0/0)

"Now I'll tune my Level-3 _Machination Phase_ with my Level-4 _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!" I announced as both patterns overlapped with the boy and girl perfectly. "_Hakai no futago hōshiki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (1)"

Both monsters were soon enveloped by a flash of light as a blue crescent moon appeared on the back of my left hand and a red sun appeared on the back of my right hand.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" I called out as the light began to fade. "_Jikan wa saisei suru! __Abatā __Go – Gorre!_ (2)"

When the light vanished, like with the previous two monsters I played, this Synchro Monster was a pair, both of which looked like large dolls with rounded arms and no fingers. Like with my previous Synchro Monsters though, the pair had white masks for faces. One of them though had a blue body and gold moon-shaped horns on the sides of its head. The lower half of its body also looked like a crescent moon and was blue in color and almost appeared to act as a boat. The other was red in color and had red petal-like objects around its head, making it seem like a sun. Around its waist were larger petal-like objects in the same fashion as the ones on its head, only these ones, while still appearing in the shape of a sun, acted more like the monster's skirt. (7/2500/2500)

"That monster doesn't stand up to my _Brave General Of The ice Boundary_!" my opponent pointed out.

"It doesn't need to," I said, causing my opponent to look at me with confusion. "I activate my monster's effect! Once per turn I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF, whichever one I choose. Unfortunately I can't attack with _Gorre_ if I use its effect, but it won't matter. _Gorre_, destroy _Gantara_! **Data Drain**!"

Both of my monsters flew higher into the air and joined hands, their sun skirt and moon boat floating up behind them. From the center, a familiar large cannon started to form between the hands of the twins before a black orb was fired and struck my opponent's monster, causing it to explode.

"And I choose to damage you with half of your monster's ATK!" I decided as the pixels that remained on the field were shot towards my opponent.

Ryou: 3100  
Opponent: 1250

"And I'll set my last card. _Tān endo_," I said as my card biefly appeared on the field.

Ryou's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" my opponent shouted as he drew his next card, _Blessing Of God _and _Degenerate Circuit_ cancelling each other out, and as if knowing what he was going to do, his monsters flew into the air, _Practitioner_ turning into two green rings. "I'll tune my Level-4 _Intoxicated Bug Of The Ice Boundary_ with my Level-2 _Practitioner Of The Ice Boundary_ to Synchro Summon _Brionac, Dragon Of The Ice Boundary_!"

The rings floated down over the _Intoxicated Bug_ and a burst of light shot through. When it faded, the new monster to appear was a large dragon made entirely of ice. (6/2300/1400) Sure its ATK barely stood up to _Gorre_'s but its effect is more of a pain.

"Now I'll use _Brionac_'s Monster Effect! By discarding any number of cards from my hand, I can return the same number of cards my opponent controls to their hand!" my opponent explained as he slid one card into his Cemetery slot. "So I'll return your Synchro Monster! And with the effect of my Magic Card, your monster is removed from play!"

_Brionac_ fired a burst of light-blue energy at my monster, striking it and causing _Gorre_ to slowly fade away.

"Actually, you're wrong about that," I said, confusing my opponent again. "When my Synchro Monster would be removed from the field, its effect activates, returning it to my Extra Deck and Special Summoning the non-Tuner monster that was used to summon it!"

When _Gorre_ faded from the field, the twin monsters of _Saku Bo_ returned to the field and the sun and moon patterns that were on my hands also faded. (4/1700/1700)

"Then I'll activate my Permanent Trap, _Avatar's Revival_!" I announced as my face-down card rose, depicting what appeared to be _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_, but wearing a different set of attire, overlapped with a set of red patterns and the silhouette of a large black monster behind him. "When an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster I control is returned to the Extra Deck, I can add the Tuner monster used to summon it back to my Deck!"

_Machination Phase_ then slide out of my Cemetery slot before I put it back in my deck, which shuffled itself for me.

"Then I'll just return that Trap back to your hand!" my opponent continued as he discarded the last card in his hand, prompting _Brionac_ to fire another burst of energy at my Permanent Trap, sending it right back to my hand. "Now _Brionac_, destroy his monster!"

Once more, the Synchro Monster released a blast of energy that engulfed the twin monsters and destroyed them.

Ryou: 2500  
Opponent: 1250

"_Tān endo_," my opponent said, now feeling triumphant with my field completely empty.

Opponent's hand: 0

'_Damn it, I need something I can use. Otherwise I'll lose. And I _will not_ lose again!_' I shouted in my head as I grabbed my top card. "_Ore no tān_!"

I nearly ripped the card out of the deck slot and glanced at it for a moment.

"I play the Magic Card, _Magic Book In The Pot_! With this card both of us draw three cards!" I announced and the both of use drew from our decks, but my opponent gained Life Points from his Permanent Trap.

Ryou: 2500  
Opponent: 1750

When I scanned the cards I drew, a smirk appeared on my face.

"I play the Magic Card, _Rip Maen_!" I announced as I played the card, the artwork showing _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in the middle of casting some kind of spell. "With this card I can Special Summon an _Epitaph_ monster from my Cemetery! And I choose _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!"

As I placed the Magic Card into my Cemetery, the twin monsters returned to the field. (4/1700/1700)

"A lot of good that'll do you. I can just remove it from play on my next turn and finish you off," my opponent gloated.

"That's what you think. Because I also summon _Machination Phase_!" I said as I played my card, the twin _Phase_ monster returning to the field. (3/0/0)

My opponent was clearly surprised, but not even I expected I'd get my Tuner Monster back this early.

"Now I'll tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ with my Level-3 _Machination Phase_ again!" I shouted as the patterns overlapped with the twins again and the sun and moon patterns returned on the backs of my hands. "_Hakai no futago hōshiki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Jikan wa saisei suru! __Abatā __Go – Gorre!_"

Disappearing in another flash of light, the two pairs of monsters were replaced by the twin Synchro Monster _Gorre_. (7/2500/2500) I could see my opponent take an involuntary step back.

"Now I'll destroy your _Dragon_! _Gorre_, destroy _Brionac_! **Data Drain**!" I announced once more as the twins once again created their digital cannon and fired and black sphere, destroying _Brionac_. "And I'll choose _Brionac_'s ATK!"

Like last time, the pixels of my opponent's monster flew right at him.

Ryou: 2500  
Opponent: 600

"_Tān endo_," I said.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" I opponent called as he drew his next card. "Since I drew a card, my _Blessing Of God_ Permanent Trap will increase my Life Points by 500!"

Ryou: 2500  
Opponent: 1100

"And at my Standby Phase I choose to destroy my Permanent Magic Card!" my opponent continued as _Degenerate Circuit_ shattered. "Now I'll summon _Safeguard Force Of The Ice Boundary_ in Defense!"

As my opponent played his card, the monster that appeared looked like a fox, or something similar, with icicle spikes running along its tail. (3/200/1600)

"_Tān endo_," my opponent said.

Opponent's hand: 3

'_Now he's just stalling. He knows that even if I use _Gorre_'s effect I won't defeat him with that alone and end up wasting my attack_," I thought to myself. "_Boku no tān_!"

As I drew my next card and looked at it, I knew I just grasped victory.

"I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!" when I played my card, the female monster in the skimpy uniform appeared on the field. (4/1900/200) "_Pi_, take down his _Safeguard Force_! **Palm Blast!**"

_Pi_ charged across the field and stopped inches in front of the _Ice Boundary_ monster. She then held out her right hand and released a pulse of energy that destroyed the monster.

"When _Pi_ destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster while its DEF is lower than her ATK, the difference is dealt as Battle Damage," I explained as the energy _Pi_ release shot right through my opponent.

Ryou: 2500  
Opponent: 800

"_Gorre_, attack the player directly! **Bloom Of Destiny!**" I announced, to which the twins grabbed their lower halves and threw them at my opponent, striking the ground next to him but clearly inflicting the damage.

Ryou: 2500 (winner)  
Opponent: 0

As the field cleared, I got back on my D-Wheel and inserted by Duel Disk.

'_That took a while. He was more resilient than I thought,_' I thought to myself.

"Now let's go meet up with Yusei!" Lycoris said.

Right, I had almost forgot about that. So, not to make Lycoris angry and stall my D-Wheel again, I revved the engine and sped off down the streets, heading straight to the Duel Stadium, knowing that Yusei would be dueling there. When I arrived at the stadium I parked myself in the entrance close enough to hear the duel as I turned on my D-Wheel's monitor to see the field and notice Yusei had _Junk Warrior_ while on the other field were _Big Piece Golem_, _Medium Piece Golem_ and _Small Piece Golem _as well as an activate _Spacegate_ Permanent Trap with two Gate Counters on it. Yusei's opponent, Jack Atlas, had summoned the Tuner Monster _Dark Resonator_.

"I tune my Level-5 _Big Piece Golem_ with my Level-3 _Dark Resonator_…" Jack started as _Dark Resonator_ turning into three green rings and _Big Piece Golem_ turned into five white stars before they were engulf by a bright orange burst of light. "_Ouja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!_ (3)"

Appearing from within the light was a large red and black dragon with three horns on the back of its head. (8/3000/2000)

"_Red Demon's Dragon_…" I quietly said to myself as I heard Yusei say the same thing.

"Observe, Yusei! My _Red Demon's Dragon_, in all of its sinisterly beautiful glory!" Jack introduced his powerful beast. "But, that isn't all. Allow me to invite tonight's special guest! I send _Stargate_ to the Cemetery. _Stargate_ can Special Summon a monster whose level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters!"

The two white stars the were surrounding Jack then started to spin together, creating a blue portal as a small surge of light shot out of it.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Dark Sprocketer_!" Jack announced as a black machine-like monster wrapped in thin chains appeared. (1/400/0) "This is a Level-1 monster. So next I'll be tuning my Level-3 _Small Piece Golem_ and my Level-4 _Mid-Piece Golem_ with my Level-1 _Dark Sprocketer_!"

The chain that was coiled around the Tuner Monster shot itself towards Jack's two monsters and wrapped them together before the Tuner turned into a single green ring and the two monsters turned into six white stars, a bright blue light bursting through them.

"_Ooinaru Kaze ni Michibikareta Tsubasa wo Mi yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hibike, Sutaadasuto Doragon!_ (4)" Jack chanted, and when the light faded, another dragon, this one with a white and blue body, appeared on the field. (8/2500/2000)

"And there's Yusei's ace card…" I muttered.

"Then why does that man have it?" Lycoris asked.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up Jack stole it so he could come here to Neo Domino City and become King," I answered.

"So this is what Yusei came here to get?" Lycoris asked, probably remembering to the conversation back at Yusei's hideout.

"That's right," I answered again.

"All that needed to be assembled here has been assembled! I've raised the curtain on this party! What do you say to starting the first act?" Jack asked Yusei tauntingly as the two dragons stared him down. "A magnificent sight to behold, isn't it? This overwhelming intimidation my two dragons are exerting? Can't you just feel your soul trembling, Yusei? Or maybe I should call you a hapless clown who's merely frightened before the presence of the King and his dragons."

Jack's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card. "I summon _Shield Warrior_ in defense mode!"

Yusei's SPC: 5  
Jack's SPC: 5

As Yusei played his card, the monster that appeared looked like a warrior from an ancient civilization holding a shield and spear. (3/800/1600)

"Next, I switch _Junk Warrior_ from attack mode to defense mode!" Yusei said as his Synchro Monster crossed its arms in a defensive stance. "Then, I'll place a card face-down. _Tān endo_."

Yusei's hand: 5

"Both in defense mode, huh? What happened to all that drive you had a little while ago?" Jack scoffed. "You've got _Stardust_ waiting for you! _Ore no tān_!"

Yusei's SPC: 6  
Jack's SPC: 6

"I'll go right on and battle! _Red Demon's Dragon_, attack _Junk Warrior_! Tremble at its crimson iron-blow! **Absolute Power Force!**" Jack declared, to which his dragon generated an orb of fire in its right hand and slammed it into _Junk Warrior_, destroying it in an instant as _Shield Warrior_ was soon engulfed in fire and destroyed.

"Why was _Shield Warrior_ destroyed? It wasn't attacked," Lycoris asked.

"_Red Demon's Dragon_… Its Monster Effect destroys all defense position monsters the opponent controls if it kills a defense position monster by battle," I explained to Lycoris. "**Demon Meteor**…"

"Consider that a strike from the King! There's no need for any monsters unwilling to fight on my ruler's battlefield! Only annihilation awaits them!" Jack stated. "_Red Demon's_ Monster Effect will cause every defense mode monster on my opponent's side of the field to be destined for destruction! This hardly passes for the King's stage! Now I shall bestow you with a pain unlike any you've experienced before! _Stardust Dragon_! Direct attack!"

The white dragon let out a roar before firing a stream of energy from its mouth, crashing into Yusei's D-Wheel.

Yusei: 500  
Jack: 1900

Yusei's SPC: 4

"Humiliating, isn't it? You are getting your Life Points reduced by your former monster, _Stardust_, after all!" Jack mocked. "It's your turn! You should at least entertain the King as a good clown would!"

Jack's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said, pulling his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 5  
Jack's SPC: 7

"I summon _Road Runner_ in defense mode!" Yusei said as he played his card, summoning a small bird with pink feathers wearing shoes. (1/300/300)

"_Road Runner_, huh? An extremely poor-looking monster you've got there!" Jack continued to taunt.

"Why did Yusei play that? It doesn't stand a chance against those dragons!" Lycoris said, her voice filled with worry.

"Because of its Monster Effect," I explained. "_Road Runner_ can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with an ATK of 1900 or more. But as weak as its ATK and DEF are, there's still a lot of cards that can kill it by battle."

"It's a monster best suited for a situation like this," I overheard Yusei say to Jack. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Yusei's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Jack announced as he drew his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 6  
Jack's SPC: 8

"Yusei, no matter how many tricks you play, in the face of absolute power, you can do nothing more but realize your own incompetence!" Jack said. "Now, battle! _Red Demon's Dragon_! Attack _Road Runner_!"

"He's going to attack it even though he knows he won't destroy it?" Lycoris asked, confused by Jack's move.

The red dragon flew towards the small bird and tried to strike it, but a transparent barrier appeared around _Road Runner_ and deflected the attack.

"A destruction-negating effect is pointless before my _Red Demon's Dragon_!" Jack explained.

"What does he mean?" Lycoris asked.

"_Red Demon's Dragon_ doesn't need to destroy a defense position monster for its Monster Effect to activate. As long as it attacks a monster in defense mode it'll activate **Demon Meteor**," I explained.

A ring of fire soon appeared around _Road Runner_, but instead of destroying the monster, the flames fizzled out.

"It didn't work?" Lycoris asked.

"Must be the card Yusei has face-down," I said as I looked at my monitor.

"A Trap just in case you had your so-called absolute power," I heard Yusei say as the face-down card on my monitor flipped over.

"_Trigger Of Tragedy_," I said. '_Normally it wouldn't work since _Red Demon's_ Monster Effect doesn't target._'

"The _Trigger Of Tragedy_ can be activated when an effect that destroys a monster on my side of the field is activated. It negates that effect and destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field in attack mode!" Yusei explained. "Experience the power of _Red Demon's Dragon_ yourself!"

_Road Runner_ suddenly burst into flames, but wasn't destroyed as the fire shot towards Jack's two dragons.

"Truly a clown's choice. Your tragedy doesn't hold a candle to my _Red Demon's_. Observe _Stardust_'s Monster Effect!" Jack declared as _Stardust Dragon_ moved in front of _Red Demon's Dragon_ and blocked the fire with its wings. "_Stardust Dragon_'s Monster effect. When you activate an effect that destroys a card on the field, it'll negate that effect by releasing this card. You couldn't have _not_ known about that…"

"**Victim Sanctuary**…" I said quietly as Lycoris and I watched _Stardust Dragon_ vanish from the field.

"Such a splendid tragedy. You've personally said the requiem for _Stardust_'s release," Jack said, but his voice held no sympathy. "But, my _Red Demon's Dragon_ is unscathed! Behold, Yusei. Such extraordinary beauty in _Stardust Dragon_'s form as it scatters asunder! I place two cards face-down. And as I end my turn, I activate a Monster Effect from my Cemetery! Be reborn! _Stardust Dragon_!"

As Jack ended his turn, a blue portal appeared in front of him as _Stardust Dragon_ flew out of it. (8/2500/2000)

Jack's hand: 0

"How was it able to return? I thought he sent it to the Cemetery," Lycoris said, which was beginning to annoy me that she was able to create my deck but had no idea about other cards.

"It's part of _Stardust Dragon_'s Monster Effect. At the End Phase of the turn it releases itself to negate the effect of a card that would destroy one or more cards, it Special Summons itself from the Cemetery," I explained.

"Okay, now! It's time for the second act!" Jack announced.

"I activate a Trap card!" Yusei announced as his other face-down card rose and turned around to face jack. "_Mirror Of Harmonia_!"

From the card's artwork, a female angel holding a large mirror appeared on the field. And in the mirror's reflection was _Stardust Dragon_.

"The _Mirror Of Harmonia_ can Special Summon a Synchro Monster to my field when that Synchro Monster is Special Summoned on my opponent's field in a way other than by Synchro Summoning!" Yusei explained.

As the mirror started to glow, so did _Stardust Dragon_ before it vanished from Jack's side of the field and appeared at Yusei's side.

"Yusei's got his monster back!" Lycoris cheered.

"No need to get so happy," I said. '_After all, it's not going to last for long._'

"_Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!_ (5)" Yusei shouted as the white dragon let out a mighty roar. "King! Now it's time for the real second act! Do you remember what it was you told me?"

'_Great, he's going on with that sentimental crap again,_' I mentally told myself with a tired sigh.

"You didn't say what it was… But, I've found that answer!" Yusei said with determination.

"Let's hear your answer, then!" Jack said.

"The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards!" Yusei shouted, which almost made be gag. "It's that very soul that called _Stardust_ back to me. No matter what card or monster was destroyed or released, they all had their meaning! They were all leading up to this moment! Take a good look, Jack! This is the way _Stardust_ should be!"

However, Jack just started to laugh at Yusei.

"I'd say you're filling out the role as clown quite nicely, Yusei! Fine, then. The King's supreme dueling will bring the second act you're talking about to a close!" Jack declared. "Now, bring yourself!"

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said, pulling his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 7  
Jack's SPC: 9

"I activate a Speed Spell! _Silver Contrail_!" Yusei said as he played his card, the artwork depicting a pilot looking in the sky to see jets flying by. "This increases the ATK of a _Kaze_-Attribute monster on my side of the field by 1000!"

A whirlwind suddenly picked up around the Speed Spell and started to grown until it enveloped _Stardust Dragon_. (8/2500-3500/2000)

"_Stardust Dragon_! Attack _Red Demon's Dragon_!" Yusei declared. "Reverberate! **Shooting Sonic!**"

_Stardust Dragon_ pulled its head back before launching a stream of white energy at Jack's dragon, which was somehow able to guard against the attack. But as I watched, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head, immediately placing my hand on my forehead.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Lycoris asked, having noticed I was probably in pain.

"I don't know…" I strained.

When I turned my attention back to the field, _Red Demon's Dragon_ had just deflected _Stardust Dragon_'s attack.

"Your attack is negated!" Jack announced as _Road Runner_ was suddenly destroyed. "My Trap card, _Synchron Reflect_! It reflects an attack toward a Synchro Monster on my field away and destroys the monster on my opponent's field with the lowest ATK. Truly the unfoldings of a clown in the works. You were asking for that destruction, I would say."

And with the end of the attack, _Stardust dragon_'s ATK returned to normal. (8/3500-2500/2000)

"In that case! I summon _Dead Guardna_ from my hand in defense mode!" Yusei said as he played a card, the monster that appeared looked almost like a mechanical ghost. (4/0/1900)

"Defending _Stardust_ now, are we?" Jack said.

"Then, I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yusei said as two reversed cards appear next to him.

Yusei's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Jack shouted as he drew his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 8  
Jack's SPC: 10

"Let's have out dragons collide, shall we!" Jack requested as his own dragon roared. "Battle! _Red Demon's Dragon_! Attack _Stardust Dragon_! **Absolute Power Force!**"

Once again the red dragon created an orb of fire in its right hand and swung at _Stardust_, but then _Dead Guardna_ jumped in front of the attack.

"You've arrived, _Dead Guardna_!" Jack said, as if expecting the monster to defend against the attack.

"_Dead Guardna_ has an effect that switches attack targets towards itself!" Yusei explained. "_Red Demon's_ will be battling against _Dead Guardna_!"

The red dragon's attack struck the small white monster and destroyed it instantly.

"I knew! When _Dead Guardna_ is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, it reduces the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1000 until the end of the turn!" Jack explained as a white mist surrounded _Red Demon's Dragon_ and drained its power. (8/3000-2000/2000) "This makes _Stardust_'s ATK greater than _Red Demon's_!"

"Next, I activate a Trap! _Counterattack Beacon_!" Yusei announced as his face-down card rose up. "_Counterattack Beacon_ can be activated when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by an opponent's monster's attack. It then increases the ATK of a monster on my field by 500 and has it forcibly battle with the monster that attacked!"

A surge of white energy was released from the Trap and coiled around _Stardust Dragon_, increasing its ATK. (8/2500-3000/2000)

"Interesting! So, you're trying to say you're going to end this right here as well, are you?" Jack said as both dragons roared at each other, to which the pain in my head returned for a brief moment.

"Battle!" Yusei shouted.

"I'll be the one to draw the curtains on this! I activate a Trap! _Roar of Pride_!" Jack announced as his own face-down card rose. "I pay 1000 Life Points to increase _Red Demon's_ ATK to be 300 higher than _Stardust_'s!"

Yusei: 500  
Jack: 900

With the effect of Jack's Trap, a red aura surrounded _Red Demon's Dragon_ and increased its ATK. (8/2000-3300/2000)

"We battle!" Jack announced. "Take this! **Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!**"

"Reverberate, **Shooting Sonic!**" Yusei countered.

Both dragons pulled their heads back before releasing their attacks, _Red Demon's_ being a stream of molten lava and _Stardust_'s a stream of white energy. As the two attacks met dead center, another pulse of pain shot through my head. The two attacks started to grow larger from where they collided until they canceled each other out, knocking _Stardust_ back, but not destroying it.

"Why! Why can't it destroy _Stardust_! _Red Demon's _should have the higher ATK!" Jack shouted in disbelief until the card of _Shield Warrior_ appeared on the field. "_Shield Warrior_? I thought he got sent to the Cemetery!"

"He has an effect that has meaning when he's in the Cemetery! By removing the card while in the Cemetery, it can negate the destruction of one monster during battle!" Yusei explained as the hologram of the card was pulled into a black vortex. "But, my Life Points will reduce by 300 due to that last attack."

Yusei: 200  
Jack: 900

"_Roar Of Pride_'s effect has expired as well," Yusei noted as _Red Demon's dragon_ become weaker. (8/3300-2000/2000) "_Red Demon's_ ATK returns to 2000!"

"The King will not lose! Speed Spell!" Jack shouted in irritation, but something stopped him from playing his card and once again a throbbing pain surged through my head.

'_What the hell _is_ this?_' I shouted in my head as I gripped my forehead. '_Why am I feeling this pain_?'

I then saw a red glow coming from above the stadium and when I looked up, my eyes widened in shock and awe.

"W-What is that!" Lycoris asked in a voice matching my expression as the light took form a let out a roar.

"It's the… Crimson Dragon…" I slowly answered the girl.

Sure I've seen the Crimson Dragon plenty of times throughout the anime, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. As the dragon roared again, another rush of pain shot through my head, forcing me to rest my head on my D-Wheel. That was when I saw another red glow reflecting from my D-Wheel's HUD, but it was a darker shade of red than the Crimson Dragon and with the pain I was feeling I couldn't focus my sight enough to see what the source of the second light was. In fact I couldn't even focus on the duel between Yusei and Jack any further, though I already knew the outcome.

"Ryou! Are you okay!" I could hear Lycoris shouting in concern, but my head was in too much pain to answer her, it felt like something was trying to rip my skull in half.

Suddenly I could feel light burning my eyes as I looked through the reflection of Shadow's HUD and saw lights were being pointed at me.

'_Fantastic… Security…_' I thought to myself.

"This is Neo Domino City Security! Neo Domino City does not approve of residents of Satellite trespassing without proper authorization. Under the orders of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, we are placing you under arrest!" I could hear someone shouting through a megaphone as the pain disappeared from my head, but not before I felt my arms being handcuffed behind my back.

* * *

**(1) ****"The twins scheme of destruction! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

******(2) "Time to play! Avatar 05 – Gorre!"**

******(3) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"**

******(4) "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!"**

******(5) "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

******A/N: So that's it, hope you all enjoyed this chapter compared to the last two where Ryou barely did a damn thing. Not much else to say here.**

******Please R&R, everyone!**


	7. Ride 6

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 6 of Death Rising! This one took a little while to do since, like the previous chapter, this one required two episodes. Unfortunately what actually made this one hard was trying to find an Episode 7 that was subbed. Almost every site I tried had the subbed episodes removed and replaced by the crappy dub. Luckily I managed to find one using animecrazy and using a Megavideo attachment (I can't use Hulu or Toonzaki since I'm a Canadian citizen and Hulu can't do international streaming). In this chapter we actually see Ryou show a bit of compassion (only temporary, he'll still be an asshole for the long run).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes!**

* * *

After being cuffed by Security at the Duel Stadium, I next found myself in a courtroom, my arms still cuffed behind me as I sat in a chair beside Yusei.

"Misaki Ryou and Fudo Yusei! Your D-Wheels and your decks are being confiscated by the authorities!" the judge said as he looked down at us, Yusei turning his attention up to the judge and gritting his teeth. "Unauthorized trespassing into Neo Domino City by a resident of Satellite is a serious offense! Therefore, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau has made the following rules towards these charges! The first! Marker Incision! This is the mark of nonconformists within the jurisdiction of Neo Domino City. Therefore meaning that, within this jurisdiction, you will have no rights to livelihood! The other! Misaki Ryou and Fudo Yusei will undergo a one-month long reeducation program at a detention center! This is to reaffirm all of the rules within Neo Domino City and to have all violators of the law undergo it evenly. Then, after the program is finished, you will be deported off to Satellite after you've done expansion work for Neo Domino City over the next six months."

The judge then struck his gavel and both Yusei and I were hauled out of the room by four officers. They took the two of us to a room and led Yusei in first. Within two minutes I could hear Yusei screaming in pain before he was pushed out the door and I could see the gold-colored marking under his left eye.

"Get in there," one of the officers ordered me as they pushed me in with their nightsticks.

When I walked in, the other two officers that were inside forced me to sit in the chair as a helmet-like device lowered over my head.

"What should we give this one?" one of the officers asked.

"How about a double-side?" the other suggested.

"Yeah, that should teach the scum!" the first one agreed with a laugh as two devices lowered, one on each side of me.

"Ryou!" Lycoris called out as she helplessly stood beside me and the machines started up, shooting lasers at my face.

I was just grinding my teeth to try not screaming in pain as Yusei had. Once the procedure was done, the two devices were lifted back up along with the helmet. The two officers then pulled me off the chair and held mirror in front of my face. On my face were four gold markings on my cheeks, two on each side. First was a pair of V-shaped marks, the base points were pointing towards the bridge of my nose. In the middle of those markings were smaller, triangle-shaped markings that followed the V-shaped ones towards my nose. But within a few short seconds, I noticed the marks started to change color.

"Hey, you seein' this?" one of the officers asked the other.

"Yeah, but I'm not believing it," the second officer said. "Has this happened before?"

"Not that I know of," the first one answered before pulling out some kind of hand-held device. "But we can still track him, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

I gazed into the mirror as the marks finished their change. Instead of being gold, the two pairs of marks on my cheeks were crimson-red and the face of one character popped into my head.

'_Kite…_' I thought to myself. '_Lycoris… What's the meaning of this?_'

"I wish I knew, but not even I know what's going on," the young girl answered.

"Alright you Satellite scumbag, on your feet," the first officer said as the both pulled me up.

I was then pushed out of the room as the two guards also walked out, all four of them leading Yusei and I to some kind of loading dock as we were being moved in the back of some kind of police truck with a handful of other people. Once Yusei and I had been seated, a spry old man was also being put in with us, and he sure as hell seemed like a crazy kook as he looked like he was happy to be in the vehicle. As he hopped around the inside of the truck until he sat in an empty space next to Yusei and started to talk to him, very loudly I might add.

"Say there," the old man tried to speak with Yusei, but the D-Wheel just looked the other way. "Hey, hey, hey. Got caught trespassing, did ya? So did I. They call me Yanagi. Nice to meet'cha."

Yusei just turned his attention out the window, but was I watched the "conversation", Lycoris started to giggle.

"That old guy's funny," Lycoris giggled.

'_That's Yanagi. He's a bit on the senile side, but he's learned about several different legends,_' I explained to Lycoris.

"Sounds like you admire him," Lycoris said, and I was silent for a moment before replying to her.

'_I guess you could say that. I may be a mean bastard,_' I told Lycoris as I remembered back to the two times I nearly strangled the goddess. '_But I do enjoy old myths and legends. Even Yanagi's deck is one I like._'

"He's a duelist?" Lycoris asked.

'_Not exactly, but his cards are based on interesting artifacts,_' I explained as Lycoris and I listened in to Yanagi talking to Yusei about last night's events with the Crimson Dragon.

It wasn't much longer before we were pulled into the detention center, the building itself looking like a fortress. When the vehicle stopped, the back opened up and we were all led out. As we all walked near the front of the vehicle, Yusei suddenly stopped.

"Right, then. Number G2MA2-88…" a male voice said. "Starting today you'll be referred to by number."

Yusei was then let through and when I got to the front, I was stopped and my red mark was scanned.

"Number S1T0D-42… that's what you'll be referred to from now on," the man who scanned my mark said.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered as I walked into the building, following the others that were ahead of me.

"Everybody who stirs up trouble in the city gets sent here and undergoes reeducation," said the officer who was leading us as I looked around and saw a lot of people yelling and trying to get out of their cells. "And there are a lot of other uncouth people besides you trespassers placed here."

We were led towards a hallway at the corner of the building and as we passed one of the rooms, I glanced through one of the cell windows and saw a large, built man with spiked greenish-blue hair and a pair of marks under his eyes.

"Okay, stop," the officer leading us commanded as he turned around to face us. "These will be your rooms. Get inside!"

The officer then pressed a button and all the nearby doors swung open. Like a child in a candy store, Yanagi skipped into the nearest room and jumped onto the bed, kicking off his footwear in the process.

"I finally get to sleep in a bed!" Yanagi laughed giddily as Yusei walked in with him while I took the room directly across from them, kicking out anyone else that walked in.

"The reeducation program starts in the afternoon. Until then, take plenty of time to think about what you've done," the officer said before pressing the button again and closed the doors.

"What is this place?" Lycoris asked as she wandered around the room.

"A prison," I answered flatly. "Of course, this place isn't as bad as a real prison. Then again, I don't know exactly how the judicial system works here."

Some minutes passed and soon my cell door swung open, earning my attention as I saw the man from earlier walk in to the room Yusei and Yanagi had chosen along with a handful of other people who wore the traditional orange jumpsuit often seen on prison inmates.

"Get the other one, too," the man ordered one of the other inmates, who turned around and walked into my cell.

"No need to get me. I'll willingly come out," I said as I walked to the door and pushed in inmate out before walking out myself.

Yusei, Yanagi and I were led out to a small arena built for duels and pushed to the other side. When we turned around, we saw the larger man with a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Welcome to my dueling field!" the spiky-haired man said while laughing as his Duel Disk activated. "I'm Himuro. I call the shots around here. Let me tell you, newbies. This detention center has rules for both the outside and the inside. And I call the shots on the inside."

"Are you Himuro Jin, the Pro Duelist?" Yanagi asked ecstatically, almost with complete admiration. "So? So? Are you?"

"Shut up, you old geezer!" Himuro shouted at Yanagi.

"Oh, wowie! Meeting you here of all places! I sure am lucky!" Yanagi continued to fanboy over Himuro as Lycoris giggled at the old man, before Yanagi turned his attention to Yusei. "You know, sonny, I used to watch 'im all the time on the TV."

"Quit talking about ancient history!" Himuro shouted. "Geezer, the rule on the inside is that dueling me determines your rank here. By determining that, those on the bottom will be totally obedient to those on the top!"

"Knew it!" Yanagi chuckled, getting a surprised look from Himuro. "I figured something 'round them lines and brought my deck too! My deck is great! Rarest of the rares! And it's called the _Hidden Treasure Deck_!"

The crazy old man then started to pull cards from every article of clothing he was wearing, including his jacket, shoes, socks, and even his shorts, earning a burst of laughter from Lycoris.

"_Hidden Treasure Deck_?" one of the inmates repeated.

"The rarest of the rares?" another said as Himuro just chuckled.

"So, are you all ready?" Himuro asked the old man before turning his attention to Yusei and I. "Well, are you?"

"I don't have one," Yusei answered quietly.

"Neither do I," I shrugged.

"If you want your deck back, I might be able to help you," Lycoris offered.

'_You serious? You better not be screwing with me,_' I mentally asked Lycoris, who nodded her head. '_Well, even if you can, I don't want it at the moment._'

"You both trespassed from Satellite, didn't you? Given that, there'd be no way you _would_ have a deck, now would there?" Himuro asked in a mocking manner. "Just being a resident of Satellite puts you at the bottom of the barrel."

I was just about to smash my fist into the bastard's face when Yanagi jumped between us and pushed us away from each other.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!" Yanagi said as he tried to break up the fight that would've taken place. "These two didn't know anythin', that's all! Try lightening up on him, Himuro-_chan_. (1)"

"You better quit calling me that!" Himuro said threateningly.

"Well then, lend me a Duel Disk!" Yanagi requested.

One of the inmates tossed a Duel Disk to Yanagi and once the old man put it on, if he hadn't lost it before, he surely did now.

"I'm so happy I'm getting' to duel against you, Himuro-_chan_!" Yanagi said ecstatically.

"Geezer!" Himuro shouted from the other end of the field.

"Make sure you're careful, Himuro-_san_," said one of the inmates. "rarest of the rares… That's what's really worrying me."

"It's just a big bluff. I'm going to show him for what he really—"

"That so? A bluff, is it?" Yanagi said before turning his attention to Yusei and I. "Take a gander at this!"

"I'll let you lead things off, old man," Himuro offered.

"That right? Let's duel, then!" Yanagi said.

Yanagi: 4000  
Himuro: 4000

"_Watashi no __tān_! (2)" Yanagi said as he drew his sixth card. "First, I'll let you see this 'un! It's a card that I just got recently and the apple of my eye! A card that depicts an ancient and mysterious item found in the backwoods of South America!"

"Quit bragging about it and play it already, geezer," Himuro said.

"Watch and be amazed! I summon _Crystal Skull_ in defense mode!" Yanagi said as he played the card, a crystallized skull appeared on the field. (1/0/0)

Unfortunately for Yanagi, the skull let out a surge of energy that struck the old man.

"Huh? Ooh! But why!" Yanagi asked in bewilderment.

Yanagi: 3000  
Himuro: 4000

"Don't you know your card's effect?" one of the inmates shouted as the others laughed.

"The player that summons _Crystal Skull_ takes 1000 points of damage!" another inmate explained.

"I'll be damned! That's a hidden ancient treasure for you! Must mean there's a curse on it!" Yanagi started ranting.

"Is this what you mean by him not being a duelist?" Lycoris asked, but she was clearly trying to hold back her laughter from the old man's antics.

'_Pretty much. He doesn't know how to play too well and just wants to show off his cards_,' I explained.

"You've got some balls putting that useless card in your deck!" another inmate shouted. "Just for the record, they say the _Crystal Skull_'s elaborate design could have been doctored with modern handiwork!"

"So, you mean it's nothing but a counterfeit, right?" Himuro asked after recovering from a fit of laughter as well.

"Like hell it is!" Yanagi shouted. "The _Crystal Skull_ was created by ancient humans with strange crafts unknown to any of us!"

"Enough! Are you ending your turn?" Himuro asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah," Yanagi answered.

Yanagi's hand: 5

"Then, it's my turn," Himuro said as he drew his sixth card. "I activate the Magic card, _Cost Down_! This'll dumb down the Level of all monsters by two until the End Phase!"

The artwork on the Magic card showed a Level-4 monster with two swords impaling two of the stars.

"Dumb down their Levels?" Yanagi asked.

"Well, see, I've only adjusted the level of my dueling to yours, geezer," Himuro mocked. "I discard one card in my hand to summon the Level-6 _Bull Demon_!"

Yanagi looked on in shock as a large monster with a blue body and head of a bull with red tentacles sprouting from its back appeared out of a jar. (6-4/2150/1950)

"The Level-6 _Bull Demon_ turns into a Level-4 due to _Cost Down_ and can be summoned without a release monster!" Himuro explained. "_Bull Demon_! Attack his _Crystal Skull_!"

"No! Please don't break my _Crystal Skull_!" Yanagi begged as Himuro's monster charged across the field and rammed into the skull, effectively destroying it. "My _Crystal Skull_…!"

"All counterfeits are destined to wear away quick," Himuro explained. "Okay, it's your turn, old geezer. Bring it."

Himuro's hand: 3

"W-Well, then. My next card will be… _Doro_!" Yanagi said as he drew his next card and laughed as he looked at it. "This is none too shabby! Its defense power is awesome! Take a look at this here card! I summon this one in defense mode!"

As the old man played his card, a giant pillar appeared on the field. (3/0/2200) and once again Yanagi started laughing like an idiot.

"Amazing!" one of the inmates said.

"I've never seen this card!" said another.

"T-That's _Ashoka Pillar_!" a third inmate said nervously.

"That's right! The _Ashoka Pillar_ is a mysterious iron pillar that exists in India! It's a perfect iron pillar created with periodically-impossible refining techniques!" Yanagi explained.

"Hey, old man, are you trying to duel here?" Himuro asked. "You've been throwing out nothing but worthless cards, so are you just trying to make a fool out of me!"

"I still have cards to show that'll give you a jump!" Yanagi explained. "I equip the Magic card, _Spirit Mask_, to my _Ashoka Pillar_, from my hand!"

As Yanagi played the Magic card, an oddly-designed mask appeared on the _Ashoka Pillar_.

"And tell me, what do you plan to do with that?" Himuro asked cautiously.

"You'll just have to wait for what'll happen," Yanagi laughed. "_Tān endo_."

Yanagi's hand: 4

"_Ore no t__ān_! _Doro_!" Himuro said as he pulled his next card. "Old man! Is bragging about your cards the _only thing_ you want to do? Every last one of your cards are _crappy_! This is a waste of time! I'm going to clear those crappy cards out of here! First, I release _Bull Demon_!"

As Himuro pulled the monster's card off his Duel Disk, the monster itself turned into a familiar glowing portal.

"Eh? Why?" Yanagi asked, wondering why Himuro was getting rid of such a powerful monster.

"Then, I summon _Great Bull Demon_!" Himuro announced and, appearing from within the vortex, a large monster that looked like a combination of the previous _Bull Demon_ and a giant spider appeared. (8/2600/2100) "_Great Bull Demon_ is a monster that can only be summoned when you release _Bull Demon_! _Great Bull Demon_! Attack his _Ashoka Pillar_! **Specter's Bite!**"

The giant spider/bull demon leapt into the air and dive-bombed at the iron pillar before crushing with its spider legs.

"Great going, Himuro-_san_!" cheered one of the inmates as Yanagi covered his hands over his head, trying to protect himself from the falling rubble of his pillar before it vanished in pixels.

"That'll teach you. But, don't think you've made your escape," Himuro said, earning Yanagi's attention. "When _Ashoka Pillar_ is destroyed, its player receives 2000 points of damage!"

A bolt of lightning then fell from the ceiling and struck Yanagi, inflicting the effect damage from his pillar.

Yanagi: 1000  
Himuro: 4000

"And don't forget about _Spirit Mask_'s effect! Which involves you sending another card from your hand to your Cemetery when the card itself is sent to the Cemetery!" Himuro explained as Yanagi pushed a card into his Cemetery slot.

"How could anyone collect _that_ many useless cards?" one of the inmates asked.

"_Great Bull Demon_'s Monster effect! When it destroys an opposing monster by battle, it can attack once more!" Himuro explained as his monster roared. "Attack the old man directly!"

Once again, the blue spider demon charged at Yanagi, but the old man fell on his back in an attempt to get out of way, effectively avoiding the attack, but not the damage.

Yanagi: 0000  
Himuro 4000 (winner)

However, when Yanagi fell on his back, all of his cards were thrown out of his Duel Disk.

"Are you okay, old man?" Yusei asked as he tried to help Yanagi up.

As Yusei tried to help up the old man, I started to pick up the cards.

"Ryou?" Lycoris wondered why I was picking up the cards, but I didn't answer her.

"You lose, old man," Himuro said, at which point Yanagi jumped back to his feet and scrambled to pick up his cards. "Honestly…"

As Yanagi and I picked up his cards, Himuro walked towards us.

"Not only did you duel to make a fool out of me, but you didn't reduce my Life Points at all!" Himuro said as he stomped his foot down on Yanagi's _Crystal Skull_ card. "Old man, you're getting the worst rank of them all!"

"I wasn't trying to make a fool out'cha! I just wanted to show a duelist as great as you these cards of mine!" Yanagi begged s he tried to pull his card from under Himuro's foot. "I love all of 'em! What's so wrong with that?"

Watching Yanagi, I could see that Lycoris was starting to cry for the old man.

"He's so devoted to his cards… I've never seen anyone love something so much…" Lycoris sobbed while I looked at the cards I held in my hand, counting 19 of Yanagi's cards.

"Well, I'm not too keen on their effects, or whatever," Yanagi continued. "But it feels like the mysteries of the human world shine through these cards, so I care for them an awful lot!"

From the corner of my eye I could even see Yanagi start to cry over his cards, but I kept my usual emotionless expression.

"Come on, I'm beggin' you! Please move your foot! My precious card's cryin' in pain!" Yanagi pleaded, but Himuro just started to grind the sole of his shoe into Yanagi's card. "Aah! You're not right!"

"He asked you to get off his card!" I shouted as I swung my fist forward, my sudden outburst surprising everyone as my fist met Himuro's face and knocked him back, causing him to fall backwards.

"What're you trying to pull, you bastard?" Himuro shouted at me as I knelt down beside Yanagi and picked up his card, wiping off the shoeprint and dust Himuro left on it.

"Ryou?" both Yusei and Lycoris wondered about my motives, knowing by my actions in the past that I shouldn't have a logical reason for helping Yanagi.

"_Jī-san_… (3)" I directed towards Yanagi. "Mind if I borrow your cards?"

"Huh?" Yanagi wondered as I gently took the 20 cards he was holding, adding the 19 I had picked up before and the _Crystal Skull_ I knocked Himuro off of making a full deck of 40. I then shuffled the cards together and then cut it into two 20-card decks before turning to face Yusei.

"Here, take these," I offered Yusei as I held out one of the two decks.

"What's this for?" Yusei wondered as he took the deck.

"We're going to take on Himuro," I answered, surprising Yusei and Lycoris. "But don't get the wrong idea. I didn't pick you to be my partner for this because I wanted it. I noticed that Himuro wanted to duel you as well so this gives us both the opportunity. This will be the _last_ time I partner up with you for anything."

"Why do you want to help him though?" Yusei asked, his eyes glancing to Yanagi for a brief second.

"It's not for the old man and before you say anything it's not for his cards," I answered, not wanting to give my real reason as I turned to face the inmates. "Hey! One of you assholes throw me a Duel Disk!"

Not wanting to be knocked on their ass like I recently did to Himuro, one of the inmates tossed a Duel Disk to me as Yusei borrowed the one Yanagi used.

"What are you two up to?" Himuro asked.

"You said you were a Pro Duelist…" Yusei said as he strapped on the Duel Disk.

"So you'll be facing _us_ next," I finished Yusei's sentence.

"Sounds fun!" Himuro said as he rose to his feet. "You're going to try beating me with that ludicrous deck split between you?"

"Sure, we'll just share a field and each take a turn after one of your turns. Depending on who you want to go first that is," I answered with a smirk on my face.

"There's not one card of the many in this world that's useless!" Yusei added in.

'_Oh how wrong you are, Yusei. But I get the feeling you'd go on some stupid rant if I said that and I'm not in the mood to hear it,_' I thought to myself as Himuro walked back to the other side of the field.

"So, Satellite punks. Can you even duel?" Himuro asked as Yusei and I stood next to each other.

"You're about to find out," Yusei answered for the both of us, but Himuro just scoffed.

"All that's about to happen is you being exposed and humiliated," Himuro warned us.

"If you're gonna quit, now's your chance!" one of the inmates shouted to Yusei and I.

"What good is that ludicrous deck gonna do you two?" another shouted.

"Himuro-_san_, hurry and finish them off!" said a third.

"You two going to be okay?" Yanagi asked us, worry in his voice.

"Just sit back and watch, old man," I said.

"This better make you realize the extent of your ignorance as to where you stand!" Himuro said as all three of us activated our Duel Disks, though it felt strange using the standard Neo Domino City version compared to the personal one Lycoris made me.

"Duel!" the three of us shouted.

Ryou/Yusei: 4000  
Himuro: 4000

"_Ore no t__ān_. _Doro_!" Himuro said as he took the first turn, drawing six cards while Yusei and I both drew five. "I summon the _Landmine Spider_ from my hand!"

As Himuro played his card, the monster that appeared was pretty much a giant spider. (4/2200/100)

"It's out!" Yanagi said fearfully.

'_Not a bad start. Makes a decent starting offensive wall with that kind of ATK. But its effect at least makes up for it,_' I thought to myself as I stared down Himuro's monster.

"All right! There it is, right off the bat, on the first turn!" one of the inmates cheered. "The _Landmine Spider_ is a Level-4 with 2200 ATK! Himuro-_san_, scare them senseless!"

"I place two cards face-down!" Himuro said as two reversed cards appeared behind his monster. "_Tān endo_."

Himuro's hand: 3

"_Jī-san_…" Yusei said, getting Yanagi's attention. "Dueling breathes life into cards… and breathing life into them is a duelists duty. If cards that've been stepped on feel pain, then imparting them joy by winning… is also a duelists duty."

"Nice speech, Yusei. I bet it helps you sleep at night," I said, earning a glare from my temporary partner.

"_Ore no_—"

"_Boku __no t__ān_!" I said, interrupting Yusei as I took our first turn.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to work together," Yusei warned me.

"Just shut up and trust me," I retorted as I grabbed a card. "I summon _Crystal Skull_ in Defense mode!"

Yanagi gasped in fear as the very same card he started the previous duel with appeared on my field. (1/0/0) Once the skull appeared, it started to glow and released a burst of energy into the air and crashed down around me. The inmates that were watching laughed at my move, but I smirked from within the tower of energy.

"Jerk me by the chain, will you? See if I care if you dig your own graves!" Himuro cursed.

"_Who's_ grave do you think I'm digging?" I asked, still smirking. "I activate the Instant Magic, _Curse-Returner Hitogata_!"

"Aah! That card…!" Yanagi gasped in amazement.

From the card, a paper doll appeared on the field and flew into the energy tower that the _Crystal Skull_ struck me with, absorbing the energy and turning pitch black. The paper doll then split into millions of smaller copies before flying directly at Himuro.

"What the?" Himuro shouted in surprise as the dolls sped past him.

Ryou/Yusei: 4000  
Himuro: 3000

"What happened here? Himuro-_san_'s Life Points were reduced by 1000," one of the inmates wondered.

"And those Satellite punks weren't damaged at all! Even though they summoned _Crystal Skull_!" said another.

"What did you do? What was that last card?" Himuro shouted in shock.

"_Curse-Returner Hitogata_. Any effect damage directed to me is instead dealt to my opponent," I explained with the smirk still on my face.

"Who'd have guessed you could use _Crystal Skull_'s curse like that?" Yanagi said in awe.

"Think of it as payback, _Jī-san_," I said to Yanagi, remembering back to when Himuro and the inmates trash-talked about the _Crystal Skull_ being fake and when Himuro stomped on it.

"Himuro-_san_! It's just dumb luck! There's no way those freakin' Satellite punks can beat you!" one of the inmates shouted.

"No, that wasn't dumb luck," Himuro replied. "At least he know his way around a duel. It's getting me pretty psyched! Good to see someone who can put up an effort again."

"You haven't seen anything, yet. Yusei still needs to take his turn before you can judge us," I stated as I slid a card into the Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down. _Tān endo_."

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore __no t__ān_! _Doro_!" Himuro said as he drew his next card. "I release my _Landmine Spider_ to summon _Bull Demon_!"

As the spider-like monster turned into a familiar colored vortex, the bull-headed, blue-skinned monster from the previous duel appeared out of its jar. (6/2150/1950)

"Huh? But the _Landmine Spider_'s ATK was higher…" Yanagi said, wondering why Himuro got rid of it.

"That may be so, but attacking with _Landmine Spider_ is one of chance. You'd have to flip a coin and call it. If you call it wrong, then you have to reduce your Life Points by half," I explained to the old man. "Himuro made a good move." '_But I know the real reason he's summoning it._'

"I release _Bull Demon_ to Special Summon _Great Bull Demon_!" Himuro announced as _Bull Demon_ faded and appeared to fuse with _Landmine Spider_, creating the monster that defeated Yanagi. (8/2600/2100) "_Great Bull Demon_! Attack their _Crystal Skull_! **Specter's Bite!**"

As Himuro's monster charged across the field, the inmates started to cheer for him, but I just smirked again as I pressed a button on my borrowed Duel Disk.

"Activate Trap card!" I called out as the card I had set rose, summoning forth a three-tier totem pole before a section was launched at Himuro's Monster and knocked it back.

"The hell is _that_?" Himuro questioned.

"_Totem Pole_. When this card is activated, I can negate an opponent's attack," I explained. "And since your attack failed you won't be able to use your Monster's effect."

"I'll end my turn then," Himuro grumbled.

Himuro's hand: 2

Yusei didn't say a word as he drew his sixth card.

"From my hand, I summon _Ashoka Pillar _in Defense mode!" Yusei said as he played the card, summoning the same iron pillar that Yanagi had last time. (3/0/2200)

"There's that defense power-only wood stick again!" the inmates laughed.

"Shut your traps!" Himuro shouted to the inmates, effectively shutting them up before turning his attention back to Yusei. "How's about I take a good look at how far you can hold out with that deck?"

"Well now we have two Monsters on our field. And even _if_ you destroyed _Ashoka Pillar_ we'd only lose half our Life Points," I told our opponent.

"I'll end my turn with that," Yusei said without playing another card.

Yusei's hand: 5

"_Ore __no t__ān_. _Doro_!" Himuro said as he drew his next card. "You're going to show me what card it is you have face-down. Battle!"

"Wah! Stay back!" Yanagi cried out as he stepped back.

"_Great Bull Demon_! Attack their _Ashoka Pillar_! **Specter's Bite!**" Himuro declared, which his monster obeyed as it charged across the field.

"I activate the effect of _Totem Pole_!" I quickly countered as another section of the Trap was launched and knocked back _Great Bull Demon_.

"Didn't you already use that card? Why's it still on the field?" Himuro questioned me.

"Because _Totem Pole_ is a Permanent Trap that can be used up to three times during the course of this duel," I answered. "I've already negated two of your attacks so I have one more use with this card."

"That sure is somethin'… So, it had that kind of effect, huh?" Yanagi thought aloud.

"You're right, he really _isn't_ much of a duelist," Lycoris said.

'_You're one to talk,_' I thought to myself, but Himuro started laughing.

"I've got you now, Satellite punks," Himuro said. "Permanent Trap, _Spider-Web Castle_, activate!"

One of Himuro's face-down cards rose, depicting a decrepit Japanese-styled castle covered in giant spider webs, and soon the entire field was covered in the same webs with the castle appearing behind Himuro and his monster.

"_Spider-Web castle_ is a card that can be activated when an opponent's Trap is activated! This card reduces the ATK of an opponent's monster when it attacks by half. Plus, by sending this card to the Cemetery, I can attack you both directly," Himuro explained. "You don't stand a chance of winning, you Satellite punks! I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Himuro's hand: 2

"_Boku_ _no t__ān_!" I said as I placed my hand on top of my half of the deck.

"Say something to the cards, Ryou!" Lycoris said to me.

'_Are you fucking serious?_' I questioned the deity.

"If you don't get the card you need, that Himuro guy could win!" Lycoris practically begged me.

'_That's true… I shuffled the deck myself and cut it in half. So the chances of me getting the right card is slim,_' I admitted. '_Alright, who's up for getting revenge for the old man?_'

I pulled the card from the deck and glanced at it before a grin appeared on my face.

"I activate the Magic card, _Piri Reis Map_!" I announced as I played the card as a large map appeared above me and Yusei. "_Piri Reis Map_ can add one monster with an ATK of 0 from my deck to my hand."

As I lifted the Duel Disk, a single card stuck itself out and I pulled it.

"I summon the card I added to my hand, _Cabrera Stone_!" I said as I played the card, a black stone with an ancient drawing on it appearing on the field. (1/0/0)

Unfortunately, the stone let loose a shockwave across the field and reduced our Life Points.

Ryou/Yusei: 2000  
Himuro: 3000

"This is a sight to see! _Crystal Skull_, _Cabrera Stone_ and _Ashoka Pillar_! I've got goosebumps all over! This is the stuff you couldn't see no matter what museum you go to!" Yanagi said.

"What are you up to?" Himuro asked. "_Piri Reis Map_'s effect halved your Life Points by summoning the card you added to your hand, didn't it? That puts your Life Points at 2000. Why did you go through all that to choose that card?"

"Why else? I did it to win!" I answered. "You see, there's a specific card that can be activated when _Crystal Skull_, _Ashoka Pillar_ and _Sabrera Stone_ are on our side of the field."

"Oh, that's…!" Yanagi gasped when I held out a certain Magic card.

"I activate the Magic card, _Triangle O_!" I announced as I played the card.

From beneath my feet, a white triangle appeared and started to expand. Once the side of the field Yusei and I controlled was covered, the three monsters we controlled started to crack. But it didn't stop there as the triangle spread towards Himuro's field.

"What? It's coming over to my field too?" Himuro said in shock.

With his field now covered, Himuro's castle started to fade as his monster's body began to crack just like the three Yusei and I had.

"Amazing! So this is _Triangle O_'s power, huh?" Yanagi said in complete awe.

"_Triangle O_ destroys all cards on the field!" I explained as the monsters fell to pieces and the other cards disappeared. "And, the damage Yusei and I would take from the destroyed card's effects is inflicted to the opposing player instead!"

Himuro's body was completely frozen stiff as the pieces of _Crystal Skull_, _Cabrera Stone_ and _Ashoka Pillar_ were launched at him.

Ryou/Yusei: 2000 (winners)  
Himuro: 0000

Himuro then fell to one knee as I pulled the cards off my temporary Duel Disk and shuffled them back into my half of the deck.

"Yusei, hand me your cards," I told the D-Wheeler.

"Sure…" Yusei said quietly as he did the same as me before handing me the 20 cards.

"Himuro-_san_! Are you all right?" the inmates called out to their fallen leader as they ran up to him and I shuffled all 40 cards back together and pulled off the Duel Disk.

"You two are somethin' else! Bouncing back the damage you received, 3000 points even, and winning like that!" Yanagi congratulated Yusei and I. "That never even came to my mind!"

"All I did was give the cards their chance for revenge," I answered sternly as I held the deck out to Yanagi.

"Oh… Sonny…!" Yanagi started to tear up as he took his deck back, but then the three of us noticed Himuro walking towards Yusei and I.

"You two winning by not engaging in battle once or taking any Battle Damage must mean the cards chose you," Himuro said. "That was a fine strategy. I've gotta hand it to the both of you. Didn't dawn on me that's how you'd duel. What're your names?"

"Yusei," the D-Wheeler introduced himself.

"Call me Ryou," I said before Himuro turned his attention to Yanagi.

"_Jī-san_, I'm sorry for stepping on your card earlier," Himuro apologized.

"Don't worry, it's no problem," Yanagi forgave the larger duelist, maybe a little too easily, before holding up the three monsters and the Magic card that won the duel. "Anyway, take a look! See? Looks like _Crystal Skull_ is laughing, doesn't it?"

"It'd be a crying shame if you get hidden in the rough like this," Himuro said to Yusei and I. "I sure would like to send you both off to the Pro World. Duel me again sometime?"

Himuro held out his hand for a handshake.

"You name it," Yusei agreed as he shook Himuro's hand.

"Eh… depends if I'm the mood. I normally don't like dueling the same people more than once without a reason," I answered, but then I heard footsteps approaching from behind us.

"Numbers 88 and 42!" we heard someone call out and turned around to see two officers. "You're being interrogated. Chief's conducting it personally. Come on."

'_So it's time to meet the man in charge of this dump,_' I thought to myself before grinning darkly. '_Let's see what kind of trouble I can stir up._'

* * *

**(1) "My turn!" (there are a lot of different Japanese phrases for this, this one makes number 3 so far)**

**(2) _Chan_ (ちゃん?) is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. Thus, using _chan_ with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman. It can be used for males in some circumstances, but in general this use is rather condescending or intimate. (In this case, Yanagi's just being senile and trying to get on Himuro's nerves. At least, that's what I think.)**

**(3) Grandpa/Old man/Senior Male Citizen**

**A/N: So that's it for the chapter. Not really much else to say here, so I'll let you all wait for the next chapter.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	8. Ride 7

**A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 7 of Death Rising! First I'll warn all of you that this chapter gets _really_ brutal and gory around the end, so if you're squeamish, then I suggest you don't read. Now then, I don't know if Raigeki is banned in the OCG ban list, so don't leave reviews saying "Oh, that card is banned, why did you have it in here?". I felt the reason I had Takasu (Mr. Armstrong) mention was justified for him to use it. Now then, let's get this story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes!**

* * *

After our duel with Himuro, Yusei and I were being escorted down a hallway and past several empty cells. When we reached a large steel door, one of the two officers that were escorting us pressed his thumb against a machine next to it.

"Chief, we have brought you Numbers 88 and 42," the officer spoke into the machine.

When the officer backed away from the machine, the steel door slowly opened to reveal a room similar to one you'd see in a hospital with one of those brain scanners. Inside were two men wearing white lab coats and a third man, very large and definitely built, wearing a uniform similar to the officers but his sleeves were ripped off and his hat was in a different style and he had one hell of a big beard.

"Let me begin by saying this—" the large man started before pulling out his own nose hair. "I detest people from Satellite."

The man blew his nose hairs at Yusei and I, which completed disgusted me. He then walked behind the two of us and twisted our arms behind our backs. Luckily for me though I was used to physical pain and managed to ignore it. Yusei on the other hand appeared to be a bit bothered.

"Not all that partial to touching one either," the man said before pulling up Yusei's sleeve and checking his arm, most likely for the Crimson Dragon sign that was on it the previous night during his duel with Jack, but then the man pushed Yusei. "Search 'im! And make it _thorough_…"

"If you're searching for something on Yusei then why'd you bring me here?" I asked, which seemed to peeve off the larger man.

"You will only speak when spoken to!" the man yelled before punching me in the face.

Again I was lucky I had a high tolerance to physical pain, so I figured I'd have a little fun of my own.

"You call that a punch? My grandmother could hit harder than you," I taunted.

"Why you…" the large man growled before striking me across the face with another punch. "Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Ryou!" Lycoris cried out, worry in her voice.

"Apparently not. I thought you'd be _much_ stronger than this," I said with a short laugh, causing the man to growl at me. "Oh, what's the matter? Did I make you angry? Well come on _princess_, show me what you've got!"

"That's it! No one makes fun of me, Takasu, and gets away with it!" the large man, Takasu, declared as he started to hit me with a few more punches, dividing his strikes between my stomach, chest and face.

As Takasu punched me, I just had a grin plastered on my face. He must have seen it though as his delivered a stronger punch right to my face, causing blood to drip from my lip.

"Ryou!" Yusei called out.

"Had enough, punk?" Takasu asked smugly and I responded by spitting blood on his jacket.

"You're finished already? And here I thought you were just getting warmed up," I continued to mock, earning another growl of annoyance from the man.

"Get him out of my sight!" Takasu shouted to one of the officers.

"Yes, sir!" the officer replied before grabbing my arms and leading me out of the room, but not before I heard the giant machine start up followed by Yusei's screams of pain.

The officer led me back into my cell and threw me in before closing the door.

"What's wrong? Don't you want a piece of me as well?" I shouted to the officer with a grin as I looked out my cell window to see the officer had already walked away. "Eh, I doubt you'd put up much of a fight anyway."

"You okay, sonny?" I heard a voice ask me as I looked across the hall to see Yanagi looking at me with a face of worry, probably from seeing some of the bruises Takasu put on my face from the punches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got into a fight with Takasu," I explained.

"You fought with the Chief?" Yanagi asked in shock.

"Not really. He tried to use me as a punching bag," I explained. "But he's a weakling. I bet even you could hit harder than him, old man."

Not long after, Yusei was thrown into the cell he shared with Yanagi and it looked as though he was nearly beaten to death.

"You okay there, sonny?" I heard Yanagi ask Yusei as the D-Wheeler slowly shifted to a sitting position. "Get yourself together. What'd they do?"

"They looked… for the birthmark…" Yusei answered.

"Birthmark?" both Yanagi and Lycoris asked.

'_Just listen and you'll find out_,' I told the deity.

"It showed up on my arm when that Crimson Dragon showed up and then it vanished," Yusei explained.

"What'dya mean, sonny?" Yanagi asked, but he was soon silent as an officer passed by and resumed once the officer walked away. "When I was wanderin' around South America. I cause word about the legend of the People of the Stars."

"What's he talking about?" Lycoris asked me.

'_He's checking to see if Yusei's a Signer. You remember the Crimson Dragon from last night, right?_' I mentally asked the deity and saw her nod from the corner of my eye. '_Singers have a connection to the Crimson Dragon._'

"'Signer' happens to be a word that comes out that legend," Yanagi continued. "According to the People of the Stars' legend, the Crimson Dragon is God and they call people with the dragon birthmarks that'll call it out 'Signers'."

"The Crimson Dragon is God? That can't be right," Lycoris said.

'_Back then it was God to the people that worshipped it. But seeing as it didn't create you, it clearly isn't a God,_' I mentally explained.

"Word has it that there are five Signers and each has a dragon to unleash their powers," Yanagi explained as he held up both his hands. "That means there's five Signer and five dragons."

"Five… dragons?" Yusei repeated.

"They say that the five dragons have changed looks over the ages but are still livin' on," Yanagi continued but then paused as he came to a realization. "Huh? Wait a sec! That'd mean… Sonny! Do you have a dragon?"

"If that's what that card is, that would make sense…" Yusei said.

"A card? The dragon is livin' on as a card now?" Yanagi shouted in surprise. "Sure'd like to see that card…"

"I don't have it," Yusei answered immediately.

"He doesn't have it? Then how is he a Signer?" Lycoris asked.

'_Because Jack currently has it,_' I answered the deity.

"Jack?" Lycoris repeated.

'_The man Yusei dueled against last night,_' I answered.

"You mean… that white dragon?" Lycoris guessed.

'_That's right. And that red dragon, _Red Demon's Dragon_, is another one,_' I mentally told the goddess.

"Then that means Jack's another Signer!" Lycoris concluded.

'_That's right,_' I told her.

"But that's pretty strange," Yanagi's voice said. "Why would the folks at the detention center be interested in this stuff?"

'_Well that should be easy to figure out. Just think who these idiots work for and you've got your answer,_' I thought to myself, but soon heard a voice shouting from down the hall.

"LIGHTS OUT! GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS!" the voice of an officer rang through the hallways.

As the lights were shut off one-by-one, I pulled off my trenchcoat and dropped it on the floor and kicked off my shoes before getting into the bed, which to be honest felt like I might as well be sleeping on the floor.

When morning came, all the cell doors were opened. After putting my shoes and coat back on, I walked out of my cell to see everyone doing the same before we all congregated to the main room of the detention center. Everyone was ordered to stand in rows before a podium as Chief Takasu and another man with long white hair and wearing a business-like suit with the image of a condor on the front of his shirt walked in, the white-haired man standing behind the podium.

"Your attention!" Takasu shouted. "For today's correctional education program, we have invited Director Rex Godwin from the Neo Domino City Public Security Maintenance Bureau and will enjoy his speech on public security! Be sure to hear what he has to say!"

"Who is that man?" Lycoris asked, pointing at white-haired man.

'_That's Rex Godwin. Basically he's in charge of this city,_' I answered the deity, but then notice the man's gaze turned towards Yusei, who was standing right next to me.

"There is a great amount of significance in me sorting the people of both Neo Domino City and Satellite as I did. The two worlds compliment one another and develop on," Rex said as he walked away from the podium and down to the front so everyone could see him more clearly, and I noticed that he was definitely taller than Takasu. "There's both necessity and reason in the existence of those who dwell in Satellite, as residents of Satellite, for those who dwell in Domino City, as residents of Neo Domino City. Nevertheless, coming out of Satellite would throw the order of the world into disorder."

Rex Godwin had started walking past the rows of inmates as he talked until he stopped right beside Yusei.

"A single individual's reckless actions causes trouble for their friends and acquaintances," Rex continued before casting a glance at Yusei. "And, on occasion, it may be accompanied by _pain_."

I noticed Yusei glare at Rex Godwin before the tall white-haired man walked back through the row and behind the podium.

"That concludes the word from the Director!" Takasu shouted. "Hurry on up and vacate the room!"

A handful of officers soon started to escort everyone out of the room, but as Yusei and I started to follow them…

"Numbers 88 and 42 will remain!" Takasu announced.

Yusei, Yanagi, Himuro and I stopped immediately and turned our attention to Takasu and Rex Godwin.

"Watch yourselves," Himuro warned us.

"Shouldn't be a problem," I said. "Now get the hell out of here."

As Himuro and Yanagi followed the rest of the inmates, Rex Godwin walked down from behind the podium and towards Yusei and I.

"What could he want with you, Ryou?" Lycoris asked.

'_I don't know. But I intend to find out,_' I told the deity.

"The King is dueling in that Stadium around now," Rex Godwin said, directed towards Yusei.

"So, what?" Yusei asked, possibly wondering why he should be concerned.

"You'd better watch how you speak!" Takasu warned Yusei.

"I suggest you calm down, _princess_," I said.

"What was that?" Takasu shouted at me.

"You heard me," I answered as I glanced at Yusei and Rex. "It's clear that neither of them want to hear you either."

"Why you!" Takasu growled, but was stopped as Rex Godwin raised his arm.

"That will be enough," Rex said calmly.

"What do you want to know from me?" Yusei asked the Director.

"Everything," Rex answered plainly, earning a glare from Yusei. "Where did that birthmark vanish off to, I wonder."

"Why would the Public Security Maintenance Bureau be concerned about that thing?" Yusei asked, wanting to know about Rex's motives no doubt.

"It involves public security, that is why," Rex answered.

"What are you scheming?" Yusei asked. "What you said before… What did you mean by 'pain'?"

"I haven't a clue as to what _you_ are scheming, but what I am saying is somewhat correlated to Neo Domino City and Satellite," Rex said.

"Don't touch my friends," Yusei warned. "They've nothing to do with this."

"Is that so?" Rex questioned.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I am no more than a man who dreams of the evolution of Neo Domino City and peace for the world," Rex answered as he took a few steps away from Yusei. "However, I would not hesitate to sacrifice one side… to capitalize on another for the existential necessities."

"'Sacrifice'?" Yusei repeated as Rex turned back around to face the D-Wheeler.

"Figurately speaking…" Rex answered.

"Now I have my own question," I said, earning the attention of Rex Godwin. "Why did you want _me_ to stay as well? Seems more like all your questions are directed towards Yusei."

"Tell me, you came to Neo Domino City alongside Yusei, correct?" Rex asked.

"That's right," I answered.

"What was your reason for doing so?" Rex asked further.

"Why else? To find strong opponents. Everyone in Satellite is a bunch of weaklings," I answered, noticing a glare from Yusei, but the D-Wheeler didn't say anything.

"That's all?" Rex questioned.

"What the hell does it matter what my reason is?" I asked, wondering if Rex Godwin somehow knew about Lycoris.

Rex merely chuckled before walking away.

"Alright you two, get back to your cells!" Takasu ordered Yusei and I as two other officers escorted us out of the room and to our cells.

The next few days were boring to say the least, even with my attempts to goad the guards into a fight or trying to provoke Takasu into one. But then one day, an officer arrived at my cell and another at Yusei's.

"You're being moved to a new cell, now get moving," the officer ordered me.

'_New cell?_' I questioned in my mind. '_Well this should definitely be interesting._'

I walked out of my cell, meeting Yusei in the hallway before the both of us were being escorted by the two guards. It felt like we were walking for hours as we were escorted to a higher section of the detention center. When we reached a bridge, the officers stopped.

"Listen up. As of today, this is going to be where you live," one of the officers explained before continuing to escort us.

Upon reaching one cell, the officers opened it and push me in.

"Get in there! This will be your room," the officers told me before closing the cell door.

When I took the chance to look into the room I saw someone sitting on the bottom bunk.

'_Damn, why do I have to have a cellmate?_' I cursed to myself before realizing who the person was. '_Wait a minute, this is supposed to be Yusei's cell._'

"So, you're here, huh?" the person asked. "Well, this is going to be great."

My cellmate had purple hair that stopped just past his shoulders and wore black pants with a blue long-sleeved shirt. Under his left eye was a gold mark.

"You can use the top bunk," the person offered as he pointed to the bed above him. "You know, newcomers usually get stuck at the bottom. I'm not all that particular about that, though."

"Thanks, you can shut your mouth now," I told my cellmate as I climbed onto the top bunk and lay on my back, but my cellmate continued to be an annoyance as he climbed the ladder.

"Hey, you," my cellmate said.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"You're a pretty major deal. What with you and that other guy beating Himuro and all. Call me Aoyama. Nice meetin' you," my cellmate, Aoyama, introduced himself. "I watched your duel as well. Let's see… you're Ryou I take it?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Now I suggest you shut your trap before I shut it for you," I warned Aoyama.

"Sonny," I heard someone say and I leaned up to look out the cell window to see Yanagi looking in. "Hey, sonny!"

"Old man?" I asked.

"What's he doing in this area?" Lycoris asked me.

'_I'm wondering the same thing,_' I told Lycoris through my mind.

I climbed down from the top bunk and walked out of my cell, seeing Yusei walk out of his a few rooms down. Yanagi then led us both to the bridge where Himuro was waiting.

"Himuro…" Yusei greeted the Pro Duelist.

"Yusei? Ryou? You two were transferred over here as well?" Himuro asked us.

"How did this happen to us?" Yanagi wondered. "This side's the place for long-period inmates. I was supposed to do some volunteer work and get straight out of here."

"Same goes for me," Himuro said as Yanagi turned his attention to Yusei and I.

"You two got any ideas on what's goin' on?" Yanagi asked.

"We're really not going to get out of here?" Yusei asked Himuro.

"Yeah, now that we're moved over here, I'm sure we'll be here for six months," Himuro answered. "Even longer if we're not lucky."

"I think I know who's responsible for this," I said, earning the attention of the three duelists. "I don't know what Rex Godwin is planning, he wouldn't reveal much when Yusei and I spoke with him. But Takasu on the other hand, it's clear he doesn't like Yusei and I. It's possible he brought you two up here as well just because you know the two of us."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Rumor says he goes around flaunting his power and doing whatever he wants," Himuro explained.

"Well I would surely enjoy beating his face in. Hell, the guy deserves more than that," I said.

"Then I suggest you be careful. There's no telling what he'd do," Himuro warned.

The four of us then returned to our new cells and later that night after lights out...

"Want to get out of here?" Aoyama asked as I tried to get to sleep on my top bunk. "There's not a guy around that wouldn't want to get out after being stuck in here. You got brought here after getting some crap fed to you about leaving soon… but it's all lies. This is the place where they stick outsiders to make an example out of them. I was supposed to leave soon myself, but it's been a year. If you want to get out of here, why not go with me?"

"And just how do you plan that?" I asked as I looked over the side of my bunk to see Aoyama lift his mattress to reveal a large hole under his bunk.

"Took me six month. Don't you want to check out what's up ahead too?" Aoyama asked.

"As much as I'd enjoy leaving this place, there's something I want to settle first," I told my cellmate.

"And what's that?" Aoyama asked.

"To beat down Takasu in whatever way I can," I answered with a grin.

"Good luck with that, but if you're not ready to leave between 8:00 and 9:00 then I'm leaving you behind," Aoyama warned me.

The following morning, I was woken up by the sound of someone screaming in pain.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes before hearing the scream again. '_Himuro?_'

"Ryou…" Lycoris wimpered, earning my attention and I could see from her expression that she was frightened.

'_What's wrong? I didn't think a deity could ever get scared,_' I asked the girl.

"That Himuro guy… something's happening to him!" Lycoris told me.

'_Damn that Takasu…_' I cursed in my head as I growled with hatred.

Not long after, Takasu and two officers were standing in the middle of the bridge, the two officers carrying an unconscious Himuro.

"A-heave… ho!" both officers shouted as the threw Himuro's body into the open for everyone to see.

"Himuro-_chan_!" I heard Yanagi call out.

"Himuro has committed a serious crime! Everyone here will have to take responsibility for it! For the next year, all of your free time will be levied! You will not be allowed to leave your cells!" Takasu bellowed, which was met with complaints shouted by every inmate. "Shut your yaps! What are you pieces of garbage babbling about! The world doesn't need any single one of you! Your kind doesn't have freedom or privileges! All you do have is the misery of carrying on your furtive lives forever in the shadows! If you have any complaints, speak up! I'll make sure that you'll all end up like him!"

"Takasu you fucking bastard!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, earning not only his attention but the attention of every inmate in their cells as I glared at the Chief with pure anger and hatred, gritting my teeth and snarling. "You better wish I never get out of here or I swear I'll fucking kill you! You hear me?"

"So, the trash from Satellite is trying to pick a fight, is he?" Takasu asked.

"If it's a fight you want then I'll give you more than you can handle! Count on it!" I shouted.

"Very well! Let's settle the scores with a duel for everyone to see, then!" Takasu offered. "If you win, I'll turn a blind eye to Himuro's crimes and promise not to take away your free time! However! What if I win?"

"That's not good enough!" I shouted. "_When_ I win, you let everyone free! Return all of their belongings and then I _might_ let you live!"

"Tempting… but what will you offer if you lose!" Takasu asked.

"I _never_ think of losing!" I responded.

"Very well, then I'll make the terms! If I win, I get to do whatever I want with you!" Takasu declared.

"And _when_ I win, you release everyone and whatever you've taken from them!" I stated.

"Then we duel tonight at half past eight!" Takasu announced. "Got it?"

"Just make sure your grave and tombstone are ready!" I shouted back.

"Aah! Please, stop!" I heard Yanagi's voice call out. "Q-Quit it! Please, stop!"

When I looked down, I saw two officers dragging the old man towards Takasu and pulling out a card.

"Here's one," said one of the officers.

"And one here," said the other as they both started pulling out Yanagi's cards from their hiding places.

"Wait! That's my treasure there!" Yanagi begged. "Give it back, please! Please! Please!"

Takasu responded by raising his hand and backhanding Yanagi, sending the old man to the ground.

"Yanagi!" I shouted as I stretched my right arm through the bars of the cell window.

"I am confiscating this deck," Takasu said as he raised Yanagi's deck for me to see.

'_That bastard! He saw Yusei and I duel with that deck, so he wants me at a disadvantage!_' I shouted in my head as I grit my teeth.

"Listen up! This will be your last moments of free time! Make sure to spend them without regrets!" Takasu shouted before turning around and walked away, laughing in victory with the officers following behind him.

Once the cell doors opened, I burst through the door and jumped over the railing down to the bridge where Yanagi and Himuro were.

"_Jī-san_!" I shouted as I ran over to Yanagi and helped him up. "_Jī-san_, are you okay?"

"S-Sonny…" Yanagi replied as he looked up at me. "They took… my treasure…"

"Don't worry, I'll get your cards back, _Jī-san_," I promised as I helped Yanagi to his feet while the other inmates rushed out to help me and get Himuro back on his feet.

This was the first time I've ever felt like helping someone, but I reasoned that it was because of how much hatred I felt towards Takasu.

"Takasu! I swear I'll fucking kill you for this!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing through the building.

"Ryou! Wait!" Lycoris said to me. "You don't have your deck!"

My eyes suddenly widened in shock at the realization. Without my deck I wouldn't be able to get the deserved justice for what Takasu had done. But then I remembered what Lycoris had told me.

'_You said you can help me get my deck back, right?_' I mentally asked the goddess, who nodded in response. '_Then tell me! If you care for the old man or anyone else here, tell me how to get my cards back!_'

"O-Okay…" Lycoris said, by I could tell from her voice that she was now scared of me, but I didn't care as the only thing I wanted was Takasu's head on a platter.

Once Himuro and Yanagi recovered, everyone came up to me offering what few cards they had managed to keep hidden. However, I turned every one of them down as I returned to my cell. Once 8:30 rolled around, my cell door unlocked and two security officers stood in the doorway.

"Come on out," the officers ordered.

I walked towards the door and shoved past the officers as I walked out, the two officers taking to an area where all the bridges connected which I remember it being called _The Hive_ in the 4Kids dub, but I knew that 4Kids was nothing more than a bunch of bullshit. Standing on the side opposite of me was Takasu.

"Satellite Hero-_dono_, (1) you need a deck to duel, but… you, of course, don't have one, am I right?" Takasu laughed mockingly. "Believe it or not, but if you don't have one, then I win this duel… by default!"

As the officers were about to grab me to take me back to my cell, I held out my left arm.

"You want a deck?" I shouted.

"Remember, concentrated! Imagine your Duel Disk and deck on your arm!" Lycoris told me.

"You've got one!" I yelled, as all of a sudden my left arm was surrounded with light.

Solidifying around my left arm were eight colored patterns: red, green, yellow, orange, gold, purple, pink and blue, all of them with the same shape and design. Then, with a bright flash of light, the patterns disappeared and replacing them was my personal Duel Disk with my deck in the deck slot. Everyone watching gasped in shock and awe.

"H-How did you do that?" Takasu shouted in shock.

"That's for me to know! Now are you going to shut up and duel or am I going to have to kill you early!" I asked as I held my left arm in front of my, the blade-like board of my Duel Disk ejecting out and my deck auto-shuffling.

"Fine, whatever! If you have yourself a deck, then I'll beat you down in a duel," Takasu said before pointing at two officers. "You two! Set up the field!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers complied as the pulled chains from the floor and attached one to my left leg and the other to Takasu's left leg.

'_Lycoris, are you able to numb pain?_' I mentally asked the deity.

"A little. Why?" Lycoris asked.

'_These chains are designed to electrocute us when we lose Life Points. I'm going to need every advantage I can get,_' I answered the girl.

"But that's not fair! He'll still get shocked!" Lycoris shouted as she pointed at Takasu.

'_Don't you get it? He set this up! He has it rigged so he won't get shocked!_' I yelled at the young goddess through my mind. '_He has a complete advantage! I need whatever you can give me!_'

"Alright," Lycoris said with a determined look on her face, as if understanding that I was right before it looked like she was praying.

"Only the survivor will get to walk free," Takasu said as he put on a standard Neo Domino City Duel Disk with a darker paint job on it.

"Fine by me!" I replied.

"Duel!" Takasu and I shouted as both of our decks auto-shuffled and pulled out first five cards.

Ryou: 4000  
Takasu: 4000

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my sixth draw and taking the first turn. "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, man with tanned skin wearing a buddhist robe and orange glasses appeared carrying his signature fans. (3/1500/1700)

"Then I'll set two cards!" I announced as I pushed two cards into my Duel Disk, two reversed cards appearing before me. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"It's my turn! Draw!" Takasu announced as he drew and smirked. "I'll start with the Magic card, _Card Hexative_! With this card I can select two Magic or Trap cards and they can no longer be activated for the rest of the duel!"

The inmates watching gasped and I cringed as chains shot out from the Magic card and coiled themselves around my two facedowns.

"Now I summon _Chain Repairer_!" Takasu continued as he played his card, summoning a hefty man wearing overalls and carrying a large hammer, somehow reminding me of Super Mario. (4/1600/1200) "I attack your monster with _Chain Repairer_!"

Takasu's monster dashed across the field and lifted its hammer before bringing it down on _Yata_ before the _Epitaph_ monster could defend.

"And it's now that _Chain Repairer_'s effect activates! When it destroys a monster by way of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opponent!" Takasu explained.

Suddenly, a surge of electricity shot through the chain attached to my leg and flowed through my body as Takasu laughed.

Ryou: 3600  
Takasu: 4000

However, I merely grinning at the small jolt.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked.

"What the?" Takasu shouted in shock. "You should be doubled over in pain!"

"Sorry, but your little tricks don't hurt me!" I shouted back. "Now end your turn so I can end _you_!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Takasu said as a reversed card appeared behind his monster.

Takasu's hand: 3

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I pulled my next card. '_I can easily beat his monster, but without my Trap cards, should I attack head-on? Oh, fuck it!_' "I summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the young twins appeared carrying their respective grimoires. (4/1700/1700)

"Destroy his monster! **Vak Don!**" I declared as the female twin flipped through the pages of her book and shouted before fireballs began to rain down.

"Activate Trap, _Soul Anchor_!" Takasu announced as his facedown card rose. "By selecting one monster I control when activating this card, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle!"

A glowing chain shot out of the card and wrapped itself around _Chain Repairer_ before and anchor formed and crashed into the ground while the fireballs impacted the area around Takasu's monster.

Ryou: 3600  
Takasu: 3900

Then, Takasu started to scream in pain, but I knew what was really going on.

"Stop faking it you bastard!" I shouted.

"What? You knew?" Takasu shouted in surprise.

"No shit, it's your own rules and terms! I figured you wouldn't play fair!" I called out. "I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" Takasu announced as he drew his next card. "I summon _Chain Snake_ in Attack mode!"

As Takasu played his next card, the monster that appeared looked like a snake with a body made of chain links. (3/800/1200)

"Now I'll activate my _Chain Snake_'s effect! Once per turn I can equip it to a monster my opponent controls to lower its ATK and DEF by 800!" Takasu announced as his serpentine monster slithered across the field and coiled itself around my twin monsters. (4/1700-900/1700-900) "_Chain Repairer_, attack his monster!"

Once more Takasu's monster charged across the field.

"I activate my Permanent Trap, _The Hanged Man_!" I announced as my face-down card rose, depicting the silhouette of a man being hanged on the gallows. "I select one monster my opponent controls and as long as this card remains on the field that monster can't attack or change its Battle Position!"

Immediately a noose lowered itself onto the field and tied around the _Chain Repairer_'s neck, pulling it back to Takasu's field.

"_Kuso_… I activate two Permanent Magic cards from my hand! _Gravekeeper's Familiar_ and _Paralyzing Chain_!" Takasu announced as his two cards appeared, one depicting the silhouette of a creature in the moonlight and the other was a duelist tied up in chains. "With _Gravekeeper's Familiar_ you can't attack unless you send the top card of your deck to the Cemetery! And with _Paralyzing Chain_ you take 300 points of damage for each time you send cards from your deck to your Cemetery!"

'_Damn it, so he's locked me out of attacking,_' I thought to myself as I grit my teeth.

"_Tān endo_!" Takasu announced

Takasu's hand: 1

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I shouted as I pulled my next card, grinning slightly. "I activate the Magic card, _Hurricane_! This card returns all Magic and Trap cards on the field back to our hands!"

A fierce wind soon blew across the field and threw Takasu's cards back at him, including his _Chain Snake_, while freeing my two other face-down cards of their chains as I added them back to my hand.

"Now I attack your _Chain Repairer_ again! And this time he won't survive! **Vak Don!**" I announced as the twins cast their spell again, raining down fireballs onto Takasu's monster.

Ryou: 3600  
Takasu: 3800

"Next I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!" I said as I summoned my next monster, calling forth the healing female Magician. (4/300/2200) "And at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster effect increases my Life Points by 200 for every monster I control!"

The female monster waved her staff as a pulse of soothing energy flowed through me.

Ryou: 4000  
Takasu: 3800

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" Takasu shouted, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he drew. "I activate the Instant Magic card, _Hand Severing_! With this card we both discard two cards from out hand to the Cemetery and draw two cards!"

I looked through my hand and sent my Trap cards _The Hanged Man_ and _The Emperor_ to the Cemetery as we both drew two cards.

"I summon my second _Chain Repairer_!" Takasu announced as a copy of the monster I had just destroyed returned to the field.(4/1600/1200) "Now I'll activate my monster's effect! By giving up _Chain Repairer_'s attack this turn, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower _Chain_ monster from my Cemetery! I Special Summon _Chain Snake_!"

Appearing on my opponent's field was the chained reptile from last turn. (3/800/1200)

'_Damn, that must be one of the cards he discarded,_' I cursed to myself.

"Then I'll set one card face-down…" Takasu said as a reversed card appeared on his field. "And I'll activate my two Permanent Magic cards again! _Gravekeeper's Familiar_ and _Paralyzing Chain_!"

The two Magic cards returned to the field after I had just removed them.

"_Tān endo_," Takasu said.

Takasu's hand: 1

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card. '_Damn, now I have to mill my top card in order to attack. Oh well, not like I can do anything else._' "I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!"

As I played my card, the slender-figured male swordsman appeared. (4/1800/400)

"And now one of _Saku Bo_'s effects activate! While I control _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_, _Saku Bo_'s ATK increases by 500!" I explained as my twins grew stronger. (4/1700-2200/1700) "Then I'll mill my top card so I can attack with _Saku Bo_ due to your Magic card!"

As I sent my top card to my Cemetery however, chains shot out of Takasu's second Magic card and struck me, decreasing my Life Points.

Ryou: 3700  
Takasu: 3800

"_Saku Bo_, destroy _Chain Snake_! **Vak Don!**" I announced as the twins conjured their spell, fireballs raining down from above.

"Activate Permanent Trap, _Gravity Bind – Supergravity Net – _!" Takasu announced as his set card rose, showing a blue orb being held down by a green net. "As long as this card remains on the field, Level-4 or higher monsters can't attack!"

At the end of Takasu's sentence, _Saku Bo_'s fireballs faded away, leaving the monsters unharmed.

"I'll set a card face-down!" I said as I placed a card on the field. "_Tān endo_!"

And like my previous turn, _Atoli_ increased my Life Points.

Ryou: 4300  
Takasu: 3800

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Takasu said as he drew. "I play the Permanent Magic card, _Poison Chain_!"

As Takasu played his card, the artwork showed _Chain Snake_ and _Chain Coil_ with chains striking the opponent's Duel Disk.

"If I don't declare an attack, then at my End Phase you have to discard from the top of your deck for every _Chain_ monster I control!" Takasu explained. "Next I play the Instant Magic card, _Psychic Cyclone_!"

The next card to appear depicted Jounouchi Katsuya holding up a card with energy swirling around his hand.

"First I get to take a guess at your face-down card as to whether it's a Magic or a Trap! If I'm right, then I get to draw a card and if I'm wrong, you get to draw a card. Either way your card's destroyed," Takasu explained. "So I'm going to guess your face-down is a Trap card!"

A gust of wind was shot from the Magic card across my field and tossed my face-down in the air, revealing it to be my _Gate Out_ Trap card before it shattered.

"A Trap card, eh? Looks like I get an extra card," Takasu said smugly as he drew a card. "Now I'll play it! I summon _Chain Shooter_ in Attack mode!"

As Takasu played the last card in his hand, what looked like a machine with a cannon made on bricks built into it appeared. (2/1100/0)

"Now I activate _Chain Shooter_'s effect! By releasing one _Chain_ monster I control I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Takasu explained. "So I release my _Chain Snake_!"

The reptilian chain monster suddenly appeared in the brick-like cannon before it was fired across the field and struck me in the chest.

Ryou: 3500  
Takasu: 3800

"Next I activate _Chain Repairer_'s effect and Special Summon _Chain Snake_ at the cost of not be able to attack with _Chain Repairer_!" Takasu announced as his chained reptile reappeared on the field. "And now at my End Phase, since I didn't attack this turn, you have to send thre top three cards from your deck to your Cemetery! And with _Paralyzing Chain_, you lose 300 Life Points!"

I grit my teeth and I milled my top three cards and was struck my Takasu's Permanent Magic card.

Ryou: 3200  
Takasu: 3800

Takasu's hand: 0

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I shouted as I drew my next card. "I activate two Instant Magic cards from my hand! _Ani Zot_ and _Lei Zas_! If I control a _Yami_-Attribute monster, _Ani Zot_ inflicts 800 damage to my opponent! And if I control a _Hikari_-Attribute monster, _Lei Zas_ inflicts another 800 damage! Currently on my field, _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ is a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster while _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ and _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ are both _Yami_-Attribute Monsters!"

As I played my two cards, a dark portal opened beneath Takasu as razor-sharp claws reached up and surrounded him. Then, from my other Magic card, arrows of light were fired at Takasu and pierced through him.

Ryou: 3200  
Takasu: 2200

"_Tān endo_!" I declared as _Atoli_ increased my Life Points again.

Ryou: 3800  
Takasu: 2200

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Takasu said as he drew his next card. "I play the Magic card, _Magic Planter_! By destroying a face-up Permanent Trap on my field, I can draw two cards! So I destroy _Gravity Bind_!"

A strange pool of blue liquid appeared underneath Takasu's Trap before dissolving it, allowing him to draw two extra cards.

"Next I play the Magic card, _Thunder Bolt_!" Takasu announced as he played the card, revealing a card I knew too well from my past as my three monsters were destroyed by bolt of lightning. "When this card is played it destroys all monsters my opponent controls!"

"_Kisama_!" I heard the inmates shout. "You know that card's prohibited from being used!"

"What does it matter? Criminals like you are here because you break the law! Don't expect me to play any differently when none of you can be trusted!" Takasu shouted back at the inmates.

"You…" I said, earning Takasu's attention. "You mother-fucking bastard! That's no reason to use a card that's banned from being played! I swear, if it's the last thing I _ever_ do, I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try! Because now I summon _Chain Coil_!" Takasu announced as he played his card, summoned some kind of human-like machine with chain links for arms. (3/1100/1600) "Now I'll tune my Level-3 _Chain Snake_ with my Level-3 _Chain Coil_!"

Takasu's newest monster turned into three green discs and descended upon _Chain Snake_, turning it into three stars.

"Synchro Summon!" Takasu announced as a burst of light shot through the discs. "Appear now! _Chain Dragon_!"

When the light faded, Takasu's newest monster was a large grey dragon with no arms or legs and had large chains draped around its neck. (6/2500/1300)

"Go, _Chain Dragon_! **Chain Blast!**" Takasu shouted, to which his monster complied by generating a green sphere of energy from its mouth and firing it at me.

Ryou: 1300  
Takasu: 2200

Once again the electricity shot through the chain, but with Lycoris' help it didn't bother me.

"Now I activate _Chain Shooter_'s Monster effect! By releasing _Chain Repairer_, I inflict 800 damage!" Takasu announced as his first monster disappeared and his other monster fired a blast of energy at me from its cannon.

Ryou: 0500  
Takasu: 2200

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked with a quick laugh, but then I felt a surge of pain rush through my chest from the combined strength of both attacks.

I gasped in pain and found myself falling to one knee as my right hand instinctively shot to my chest and gripped at my heart, my eyes widened from the pain as I panted heavily.

"Ryou!" I heard the inmates and Lycoris call out in concern.

"Oh? What's this? Finally feeling the effects of the shocks, are you?" takasu asked before laughing victoriously. "This is perfect! You'll die before I end you on my next turn!"

'_D-Damn it… Why does it have to act up _now_?_' I shouted in my head as I coughed up blood onto the floor. '_Lycoris! What the hell!_'

"What? What did I do?" Lycoris asked with worry and fear in her voice.

'_Why didn't you cure me! You must have known I have a weak heart!_' I shouted at the deity through my mind.

"I didn't know! You were perfectly fine when I brought you here! I only went through your head so you'd be able to succeed in this world! I didn't know you had any problems with your organs!" Lycoris answered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

'_Damn it all…_' I cursed to myself as I spat out more blood onto the floor and slowly rose back to my feet, struggling to stay standing.

"_Tān endo_," Takasu said smugly.

Takasu's hand: 0

"I… draw!" I shouted as I weakly drew my next card and struggled to keep my cards in my hand as I looked through them. "I summon… _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_… in Attack mode…"

As I played my card, the blue-haired rifleman appeared on my field. (4/1600/1300)

"What good is that card going to do you against my _Chain Dragon_?" Takasu asked mockingly.

"Next… I play the Magic card… _Dual Summon_… This card allows me… to Normal Summon once more this turn…" I slowly grabbed another card from my hand. "I summon… the Tuner Monster… _Propagation Phase_…"

As I played my card, the next monster to appear was made of glowing yellow patterns similar to my other _Phase_ monsters, but looked like it was meant for _Kuhn_. (2/0/0)

"Now I tune… my Level-4 _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_… with my Level-2 _Propagation Phase_…" I said weakly as the _Phase_ monster overlapped itself with _Kuhn _and I tried to hold what strength I could for the summoning chant. "_Te o sashinoberu fukugen shi, mōichido akusesu shite kopī suru! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_(2)"

A flash of light soon enveloped both of my monsters.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" I shouted, trying to keep myself from collapsing as yellow patterns appeared around my forearms. "_Ikee! Abatā San – Magus_! (3)"

When the light faded, there was no monster in front of me, but rather behind me was a giant serpent-like monster with a yellow and green body and long arms. Like my previous Synchro Monsters, this one also had a white mask for a face. And instead of legs, the monster had a long tail with leaf-like objects sprouting from the sides. (6/2400/2300)

"Wh-What is that thing?" Takasu shouted.

"You'll soon find out," I said, now weaker from having to shout the summoning chant. "_Magus_, destroy _Chain Shooter_! **Flash Of Green!**"

At the call of its attack, _Magus_ spread out its arms and instantly fires thin beams of green energy at Takasu's monster, destroying it instantly.

Ryou: 0500  
Takasu: 0900

"Now for _Magus_' Monster effect… When he destroys an opponent's monster by battle… I gain a _Propagation Token_… That _Token_'s Level, ATK, DEF, Type and Attribute are the same as the destroyed monster's and neither of us take Battle Damage from battles involving the _Token_…" I explained as a green duplicate of _Chain Shooter_ appeared next to _Magus_. "_Tān_… _endo_…"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore_ _no tān_!" Takasu shouted as he drew his next card. "A shame for you! Even if you won't take Battle Damage when your _Token_ is destroyed, your Synchro Monster is still weaker than mine! _Chain Dragon_, attack with **Chain Blast!**"

Takasu's monster once again charged up its attack and fired it at _Magus_.

"I activate… _Magus_' second effect!" I shouted, at which point my Synchro Monster absorbed my _Propagation Token_ and a green barrier appeared in front of _Magus_, deflecting the attack and shattering in the process.

"What the?" Takasu shouted in shock.

"If _Magus_ would be destroyed… I can release one _Propagation Token_ I control instead…" I explained.

"Tch. But you still take the damage from the attack," Takasu pointed out as I small jolt of electricity surged through my leg, crippling my heart again and causing me to stagger for a moment.

Ryou: 0400  
Takasu: 0900

"_Tān endo_," Takasu said.

Takasu's hand: 1

"_Boku no tān_…" I said weakly as I drew my next card. "I play the Field Magic… _Palace Arena_!"

The spectators and Takasu were all surprised as I played my card in the hidden slot of my Duel Disk. Once played, the inside of the detention center began to shift. The bridges connected to the platform slowlt faded as the platform itself became rounded and changed gold. The cells slowly turned into audience seats like you'd see in a sport's stadium while Takasu and I were standing on single-person platforms.

"What's the meaning of this?" Takasu demanded.

"I'm only going to explain this once, so listen up," I said as I tried to calm myself and explain my Field's effect in one go. "When _Palace Arena_ is played, all monsters are the field are forced into Attack mode and cannot change their Battle Position. Both players can only attack _once_ every turn. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. Neither play can declare direct attacks, even if a monster's effect says otherwise. Neither player takes any Battle Damage, but we can still take Effect Damage. When a monster is attacked, its ATK is decreased by 200 times the Level of the attacking monster. This reduction in ATK is permanent for as long as the monster remains on the field. When a monster's ATK reaches 0, that monster is destroyed and the controller of that monster takes damage equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster."

Takasu was stunned for a minute that I had such a complex card, but soon he grinned and started to laugh.

"You may think you've saved yourself, but you're dead wrong! Both of our monsters are Level-6 but mine has 100 ATK more than yours! Your monster will be destroyed on my second turn!" Takasu boasted.

"Maybe… but I get the first attack…" I stated. "_Magus_, attack _Chain Dragon_! **Flash Of Green!**"

Once more my Synchro Monster fired beams of green energy that crashed into Takasu's monster, lowering its ATK and visibly causing harm as holes were burned through the dragon's wings. (6/2500-1300/1300)

"_Tān endo_," I said.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Takasu said as he drew his next card. "_Chain Dragon_, attack his monster!** Chain Blast!**"

Once again Takasu's monster fired a ball of green energy at _Magus_, causing my monster's body to crack and weaken. (6/2400-1200/2300)

"_Tān endo_!" Takasu said.

Takasu's hand: 2

"_Boku no tān_," I said, pulling my next card. "_Magus_, attack with **Flash Of Green!**"

Once more my monster unleashed its attack, burning more holes into _Chain Dragon_'s body. (6/1300-100/1300)

"I'll set one card face-down…" I said as a single reversed card appeared behind _Magus_. "_Tān endo_."

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Takasu said as he drew his next card, which would either way be his last whether his next attack went through or not. "_Chain Dragon_, destroy that scumbag's monster and finish this duel! **Chain Blast!**"

Once again, the dragon charged its energy attack.

"Activate Trap card, _Smokescreen_!" I announced as my card rose just as _Chain Dragon_ launched its attack, the Trap card releasing a massive burst of smoke which the attack disappeared in and Takasu's face was clearly one of shock. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can activate this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

"_T-Tān endo_!" Takasu growled.

Takasu's hand: 3

"_Boku no tān_!" I said as I pulled my final card. "Time to end this! _Magus_, destroy _Chain Dragon_! **Flash Of Green!**"

For the final time, my _Avatar_ Synchro Monster released its attack, this time the beams cutting _Chain Dragon_ to pieces before it exploded.

"And now _Palace Arena_'s effect… You take 2500 damage from your monster's ATK…" I explained, but was not able to get a reaction from my opponent as the electric current was still cut off.

Ryou: 0400 (winner)  
Takasu: 0000

As the holograms faded and the field returned to normal, I slowly and weakly pulled my cards off my Duel Disk and put them back into my deck to be auto-shuffled. However, Takasu had taken off the chain that was attached to his leg.

"Now live up to your end of the bargain, asshole…" I said weakly as my opponent walked up to me.

"And just what can you do about it? You're to weak to pose a threat," Takasu said with a laugh. "Every last one of you is going to be a permanent resident!"

"_Kisama_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and tried to jump at Takasu, but then a jolt of pain shot through my heart again and still being chained to the floor caused me to fall to one knee while the other inmates shouted in protest.

"End this, Chief Takasu," a voice ordered from over the inmates, causing them to quite down as Takasu turned around and gasped. "How embarrassing. I was watching the duel just now. It seems that you do not have the ability to keep things in order here."

As I struggled to turn my attention to where Takasu was looking, my eyes widened a little as I saw Rex Godwin standing on one of the bridges and looking down on the field.

"You will be the one leaving," Rex Godwin told the warden.

"No…" I said, making sure my voice was heard.

"Hm?" I heard Rex wonder.

"This man…" I said slowly as I used the blade of my Duel Disk to cut the chain that was attached to my leg. "Doesn't deserve to live!"

With one swift motion, I slashed the blade of my Duel Disk across Takasu's back, cutting a deep wound into his back as he cried out in pain, his hat falling off his head and blood poured out of the wound as he dropped to his knees from the pain.

"Ryou! Stop it!" I heard several of the inmates shouting while others gasped, Lycoris joining them as I grabbed Takasu's head with my right hand and holding the blade of my Duel Disk against his throat.

"No, stop! Please! You don't want to do this!" Takasu begged like a pathetic worm as I just scoffed and grinning darkly.

"Oh, you have no idea…" I started as I pressed the blade right against his neck. "Just how wrong you are."

"Ryou, stop this!" I heard Yusei's voice shout over the inmates. "He doesn't deserve to die!"

"I decide who lives and who dies! Because…" I started as I start to laugh like a psychotic maniac. "I'M THE TERROR OF DEATH!"

And with one swift motion, I slashed the blade against Takasu's throat, killing him instantly as blood sprayed out of the wound and onto the floor. The onlookers gasped, covered their eyes or mouths or just looked away. What actually surprised me was that no one even tried to physically stop me. Once the blood stopped spraying from Takasu's throat, I tossed his limp body aside and walked around him, kicking him to roll him onto his back.

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Himuro shouted.

"They say that by eating your opponent's heart, you gain their strength!" I shouted while still laughing, eliciting more gasps of fear and shock from my audience. "TIME TO SEE IF IT'S TRUE!"

I quickly brought the blade of my Duel Disk down into Takasu's chest and began to carve the make-shift weapon through his body. Once I made a big enough hole in Takasu's chest, I reach into it and firmly grabbed his heart before ripping it out, the organ still beating and gushing blood onto the floor and over my hands. I took a quick glance around and saw faces of disgust and fear from everyone, especially from Lycoris. Not feeling the least bit bothered, I opened my mouth and began to eat the still-beating organ, the blood from which oozed down my throat. Once I had finished eating the heart, I slowly licked the blood from my hand before raising it in victory. I then looked up at Rex Godwin to see what his reaction would be, but his facial expression hadn't changed from when he told the former warden to back down before the Director himself walked away. I then turned my attention to the inmates.

"What the hell are you all so upset about?" I shouted. "Thanks to me, all of you can have your lives back!"

The majority of the inmates glanced and shortly conversed with each other before I was met with rounds of applause and cheers.

"Damn straight!" I shouted, but when I glanced at Lycoris, she still had a shocked, disgusted and fearful look on her face, but I didn't care as I had just killed a person who _really_ pissed me off.

Once the other officers dragged away Takasu's corpse, the inmates started going their separate ways to continue their lives and get back their confiscated belongings. Meanwhile, I met back up with Yusei, Himuro and Yanagi. All three of them had rather displeased looks on their faces.

"Don't you fucking give me that," I said with a scowl. "I'm sure you'd have done the same fucking thing if you were in my position."

Himuro and Yanagi looked away, knowing that I was at least partially right.

"It isn't right to take a life, whether or not someone deserves it," Yusei berated me.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? Preaching that senseless bullshit won't get you anywhere," I told the D-Wheeler, only to receive a glare from him. "Well, whatever. Now we just have to get our D-Wheels back as well as your cards."

"Speaking of which…" Yanagi spoke up. "How did you get that Duel Disk and those cards on ya?"

"Sorry, but I'm not able to tell you," was all I could say as I had no idea what would happen if I let people know about Lycoris.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I would like you to have this," Yanagi said as I pulled a card out of his coat and handed it to me.

"_Totem Pole_?" I asked as I looked at the card. "I can't take this from you, old man. Isn't it one of your treasures?"

"That's right, but I'd like you to have it," Yanagi offered. "I'm not much of a duelist myself, so I think it'll do more good in your hands."

"Thank you, _Jī-san_. I'll take care of it," I accepted as I took the card.

"Here, you'd better take this as well," Himuro said as he also pulled out a card, _Great Bull Demon_. "There's a man by the name of Saiga in a bar called 'Bootleg' downtown. Show him this and he'll give you a hand."

"Yusei would be better taking _that_ card. I don't need any more Monster cards than what I've got," I said as I turned my back to Himuro.

"Thank you," Yusei said as I heard him take the card.

Yusei and I then left the detention center and walked out the gates that opened in front of us as we headed for our next destination.

* * *

**(1) dono (どの) when attached to a name, roughly means "lord" or "master". It does not equate noble status; rather it is a term akin to "milord" or French "monseigneur," and lies in between _san_ and _sama_ in level of respect. This title is not commonly used in daily conversation, but it is still used in some types of written business correspondence, as well as on certificates and awards, and in written correspondence in tea ceremonies. It is/was also used to indicate that the person referred to has the same (high) rank as the referrer, yet commands respect from the speaker.**

**When used in conversation in present day it is often used as a joke expressing an exaggeration of age. This is also commonly used in anime/manga; particularly by foreigners, old people, and people of low standing, especially in shounen anime/manga. (In this instance, Takasu is mocking Ryou to a high degree)**

**(2) "Reaching out to restore and copy to reach once more! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(3) "Come on! Avatar 03 – Magus!"**

**A/N: Well, that's it for the chapter. For anyone wondering why I had Ryou kill Takasu, it has to do with his connection to the Crimson Dragon which will be revealed during the Fortune Cup tournament.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	9. Ride 8

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's Chapter 8 of Death Rising! Not exactly a whole lot to say about this chapter except the introduction of the first of a small handful of OCs that will be appearing in this story! The OC in question has not had her name revealed so unfortunately I won't give out credit for her creator as of yet, especially since she only appears for a brief moment at the end of the chapter, but I will in the next chapter. Things are definitely going to take a new turn from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou as well as the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes!**

* * *

It was a long trek from the detention center as Yusei and I made our way to the Diamond Area of downtown Neo Domino City. Of course, I knew that Yusei and I were being followed. Now, I _could_ tell Yusei about it and we could make a break for it, but why would I do that? Some things are more fun when left alone while others are even more so otherwise. Granted that duel with Takasu wasn't exactly what I'd call fun, even if I did succeed in killing the fat bastard. All those electric shocks through my body did a number on my heart and since we left the detention center my focus hasn't exactly been the best in the world at times. Not only that, but Lycoris hasn't said a thing since I killed Takasu, which was strange to me since she was always asking me questions about places or people here. I mean, she's a deity, right? One would think she'd know these things anyway. As Yusei and I continued to walk through the Diamond Area, we came across a brick building with a sign above the doorway that said "Bootleg" and a flight of stairs leading down.

"So this is the place, huh? Hope it's better inside than out in this dump," I slightly joked, but Yusei didn't respond as he walked down into the building. "Whatever."

I followed Yusei down the stairs, making sure my deck was still in my Duel Disk and the machine was still on my arm. After all, with that little trick I pulled back at the detention center to get it on my arm, I had nowhere to put it afterwards. Once inside the bar, I glanced around and noticed a small handful of people before following Yusei to the counter and sitting on one of the stools. The barkeep turned around.

"What's the matter, boy? Y'get lost from your mommy, or something?" the man asked, probably because Yusei wasn't at the legal drinking age, but the hell if I knew any of the laws in Japan. "Sorry, bud, but this ain't the lost child department, so hurry up and scram."

"Lost child, good one…" one of the customers laughed.

"Give me some milk," Yusei requested calmly and I couldn't help but slap myself in the face.

"You trying to yank my chain, kid?" the bartender shouted threateningly as he grabbed Yusei by the collar of his jacket, but then let go after glancing back at the door to which Yusei pulled out the _Great Bull Demon_ card Himuro gave us, making the bartender gasp in shock.

"Let me introduce you to this guy," Yusei said, to which the barkeep reached under the counter.

"It's on the house," the bartender said as he placed a glass of milk over the card.

Yusei was about to question the free drink when the bartender quickly turned his gaze to a table behind us, to which Yusei slowly glanced behind him.

"Could I get a glass of water?" I asked the bartender. "And whatever painkillers you got."

The bartender nodded as he reached for another glass and filled it with water before grabbing two pills and placing them on the counter.

'_At least water's still free in any bar,_' I thought to myself as I popped the two painkillers into my mouth and drank the water to wash them down.

"Hey, boy," the bartender said, earning Yusei's attention again. "Once you drink up, be a good boy and head outta here."

Yusei nodded before chugging the glass of milk and taking back the card. The both of us got up from out seats and headed back out the door. Once back outside, the two of us continued down the street until we got to a main road, which is when we heard the revving of an engine. Looking up, we saw a dark-green D-Wheel drive off the roof of a building and, with perfectly handling, the rider managed to land behind Yusei and I without hitting either of us or crashing their D-Wheel, which also had a little passenger cart on the side of it. We then heard footsteps running down the alley we just came from and Yusei turned around to see the people who had been following us. I quickly jumped into the passenger cart as the rider of the D-Wheel revved the engine and drove around Yusei, grabbing the spiky-haired D-Wheel's arm and throwing him on the back of the machine before driving off. As we drove down the streets, the driver of the D-Wheel handed me two devices that looked like thin flashlights.

"Point them at your markers," the driver instructed.

I merely shrugged as I took the devices and turned them on, holding the lights against the red markers on both sides of my face.

"Even this little thing is more than enough to jam the marker's signal," the D-Wheeler said as he pointed another device at Yusei's marker.

"You are?" Yusei asked.

"Saiga," the D-Wheeler introduced himself.

Within a few minutes we arrived at an old abandoned building. The three of us got off the D-Wheel as Saiga managed to push it up to one of the higher floors before resting it against the wall. Aside from a few desks, a laptop, a desktop and some shelves, the room was pretty much empty. As Yusei just looked out the window and Saiga typed away between the laptop and desktop, I grabbed a chair and sat in a corner of the room to try and relax myself.

'_Damn… I thought those painkillers would've ease the strain on my heart… Guess taking all those shocks did too much,_' I thought to myself before glancing at Lycoris, who still hadn't spoken to me since the detention center. '_You're seriously still upset with me?_'

Even when directed with a question the young deity was unresponsive. But I guess I could understand a little. Even if she is a divine being, she's still a little girl and isn't used to seeing anything like what I did to Takasu.

'_Tch, kids should just get over it. They'll understand death and violence eventually anyway, might as well let them know early,_' I thought to myself. '_Damn 4Kids should understand that, bunch of moronic assholes._'

"What are you?" Yusei spoke up and asked Saiga.

"I'm not really sure of that myself, but I'll get you almost anything," Saiga answered. "Well, I guess you could call me a 'Jack Of All Trades'."

"And a 'Master Of None'," I added in.

"Something like that, I guess," Saiga said, but I had to mentally slap myself in the face for remembering that pun from the Dragon Quest IX game. "Oh, neither of you need to worry about payment. Before Himuro ended up in the detention center, I got the money from him."

"So were you supposed to do a job for him beforehand?" I asked.

"That's right…" Saiga said before pausing. "Wait, so neither of you are here for his job? What are you seeking me for then?"

"Himuro told us we could find you for whatever we needed," I answered.

"We're infiltrating the Security Storage Warehouse Building," Yusei added.

"You're what!" Saiga asked in surprise as he turned in his chair to face Yusei.

"That where our D-Wheels are?" I asked, to which Yusei nodded. "And just how did you figure _that_ out?"

"After Chief Takasu had you removed from the room, and after torturing me, he mentioned that's where they stored our belongings," Yusei answered before returning his attention to Saiga. "I'd appreciate your help in this."

"Yeah…" Saiga replied, but I could hear the reluctance in his voice.

I must have been an hour before Saiga had nearly everything ready for Yusei and I. He grabbed two sets of uniforms and two hats as well as two duffel bags and ID cards. On Yusei's card was written ID: G2M2-88 with the alias Daimon Taro. On mine was ID: ST0D-42 under the alias of Satou Hiroshi. Seeing the name on my card made me think further of the character my markers were designed from.

'_Am I really being haunted by those two sets of games?_' I mentally asked myself. '_Granted I did pick Misaki Ryou myself, but the markers and now Satou Hiroshi… I can't help but think this isn't mere coincidence._'

I took a quick glance at Lycoris before looking back at my fake ID.

'_Of course, she's not in the mood to talk. Though even if she was I doubt she'd know about it,_' I continued to think.

"Piece of cake," I heard Saiga scoff as we worked on the desktop. "I found it. Your precious D-Wheels seem to be on the top floor of the Storage Warehouse. I'm looking up the password for the door lock now."

Saiga rolled his chair over to the laptop and began typing on it.

"Looks like I can manage," Saiga said.

"Were you… a duelist?" Yusei asked, to which Saiga turned around in his chair.

"Hey, don't just go around touching others' stuff!" Saiga shouted as he got up from his chair while Yusei turned over a picture.

"A Tag Duel D-Wheeler," Yusei said.

"Which doesn't mean I was a formal Pro," Saiga spat. "I beat duelists in the Exhibition League, but that's all there is to it… So keep your mitts off and get over here a sec."

As Saiga sat back down in his chair, Yusei put the picture back on its shelf as he and I walked over the look at Saiga's laptop monitor.

"How's it going?" Yusei asked about Saiga's progress.

"I got the password," Saiga answered.

"Not bad," I said, though my tone of voice didn't show that I was impressed.

"But I bet you anything you're going right back to the detention center," Saiga noted.

"I'm just doing what has to be done," Yusei said as Saiga scoffed before rolling his chair to the desktop.

"I really don't care either way," Saiga said as he continued to work while I found myself a corner to sleep in for the rest of the night.

The following morning, I was awoken from Saiga throwing a duffel bag in front of me.

"I prepared all the essentials. The rest depends on the luck between the two of you," Saiga said.

"I don't need luck," I scoffed as I grabbed the bag and stood up with a yawn.

Saiga had gotten Yusei's attention by dropping the second duffel bag on the table, but when Yusei went to grab it, Saiga pulled the bag away by an inch.

"Answer me! Why are you bothering to go, knowing you'll get caught?" Saiga asked.

"Because the bonds with my friends are there," Yusei answered. "I'm just going to get what was stolen from me back."

"Friends?" Saiga repeated before scoffing. "For some junk like that?"

At this moment I couldn't help but grin to myself. Saiga was definitely a person who shared my view towards "friends": pointless and useless, only to have around to get what you want and then discarded. Of course, that's when Yusei and Saiga turned their attentions to the photo on the shelf.

"Yeah, okay. I get it," Saiga said. "I once had a friend. But, all he left was this unrealistic reality of living dead with profound despair. Bonds with friends? That's just a fantasy. You eventually try to think only of yourself, hurt yourself, and utilize yourself to survive. Just like me."

Saiga then went on to tell about the incident with his former friend, even to when his friend crashed while he turned away to save himself.

"Fortunately, he escaped with his life…" Saiga said. "But he'll never ride a D-Wheel again… He's already as good as dead."

Saiga then walked towards the shelf and picked up a card that rested under the picture.

"This card is what our bonds ended up as," Saiga said. "After the accident, this card is what I got sent from him. Probably did it to spite me for walking out on myself. Risking your life for your friends? That's impossible when you get down to it! And, since that's the case, you're better off not making friends from the start."

"I completely agree with you, Saiga," I spoke up, earning Saiga's and Yusei's attentions. "If you don't have friends then you won't have anything to lose later in life. And when you have nothing left to lose in the world, that's when you _truly_ win. Friends just get in the way."

"So then why are you going? You know you're going to get caught," Saiga said.

"I'd like to see them try. I've already killed the chief of the detention center we just escaped from," I said, shocking Saiga a little and noticing Lycoris cringe from the corner of my eye. "Though for why I'm going, it's to get my D-Wheel and nothing else. It's my property and I don't like it when other people touch my stuff. Though I guess you can relate to that."

Before Saiga could reply, Yusei headed towards the door with his duffel bag, which was my cue to follow him with mine. After leaving Saiga's building, it took Yusei and I nearly the entire day to reach the Security Storage Warehouse Building, finding somewhere private to change into the uniforms Saiga provided us while putting our clothes in the bags. Once the building was cleared, with the exception of Yusei and myself, all the lights in the building were shut off and the two of us changed back into our regular clothes and stuffed the uniforms back into the duffel bags. The two of us walked through the empty building towards the top floor, evading whatever security might still be active. When we reached a large door, Yusei pulled out his fake ID and slide it into the lock before pressing four of the buttons, causing the door the open.

'_I guess mine was only made incase Yusei's card failed to work,_' I thought to myself as I followed the D-Wheeler into the next room.

Scattered everywhere were crates of various sizes and material, some made from wooden planks and others from steel. As I followed Yusei, he pulled out a small hand-held device that began to beep. I took a glance at the device's screen and soon saw two dots, one red and one black, probably indicating both of our D-Wheels. When we stopped in front of the crates that held our D-Wheels though, the both of us were surrounded by lights and the laughter of a familiar person filled the room.

"What a surprise!" Ushio said from atop the crates that the lights were coming from. "I knew you were going to do something, but I guess once a scumbag always a scumbag. Almost can't believe you'd sneak into the Security Storage Warehouse. Boy, that's a scary thought!"

"This belongs to me and my friends!" Yusei shouted back.

"No, it doesn't. Everything stored here belongs to Neo Domino City," Ushio retorted. "And, just for the record, the lives of the scum in Satellite belongs to this city too! I'm throwing your asses in the detention center again!"

"There's more than one, right?" I asked the Security officer before pointing a thumb at myself. "Unless of course you haven't heard that Chief Takasu was killed by yours truly!"

"You bastard!" Ushio growled. "Haul them off!"

The nearby officers ran towards Yusei and I in an attempt to surround us. However, Yusei and I jumped on top of the giant crate behind us with Yusei jumping inside it and me jumping into the one next to it.

"Time for you to roar once again, Shadow," I said as I climbed onto my D-Wheel.

"Hmph, I'd call that 'being trapped like a rat'," Ushio's voice rang through the room. "Give it up, scum!"

"You think we're trapped? Well guess again!" I shouted as I revved Shadow's engine as loud as I could, hearing Yusei do the same.

I slammed my foot on the pedal and drove through the crate, glancing over to see Yusei do the same. The two of us then quickly turned down the hallway, escaping the room just before the doors closed. I followed right behind Yusei since he knew where to go and, unfortunately, the anime didn't show a 100% layout of the building so I couldn't speed ahead of him like I did at the pipeline. However, we were slammed into Ushio, reminding me once more of the pipeline as I pulled back and let Yusei hit the wall while I drove around Ushio's other side.

"Hey, dimwits! Did you really think you could get away from me?" Ushio shouted to the both of us. "Hurry up and give up, already!"

"Give up? Not a chance! _Especially_ not to the likes of _you_!" I shouted as I revved Shadow's engine once more, hearing Yusei do the same before we both sped down the hallway.

"Oh, come on. Play a nice, little conversing game of catch with me!" Ushio shouted to us and I couldn't tell if he was being serious, joking, or finally went insane. "Or, if you can't do that, could we at least talk over cards like duelists?"

"You're no duelist, asshole!" I shouted towards the officer, but it was unlikely that he heard me due to what happened next.

"Field Magic, imposed activation! _Speed World_, set on!" Ushio shouted as the interior of the building suddenly changed to the appearance given by _Speed World_ while the computer image of the card appeared on my monitor followed by the worlds DUEL MODE.

"Duel Mode, on- Auto Pilot, standby," the A.I. from the three D-Wheels announced.

'_Shit, and since I can't get out on my own I'm stuck in this duel,_' I cursed in my head.

"And since there's two of you, I'll have two turns for every one of your turns while you both share your field and Cemetery!" Ushio shouted.

'_And now I have to share my cards with Yusei? Fucking hell…_' I cursed more as we all drew our starting five cards.

"I'll accept this duel!" Yusei announced.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. Fine, I'll duel as well!" I joined in.

"Duel!" the three of us shouted.

Ryou/Yusei: 4000  
Ushio: 4000

"I'll go first. Draw!" Yusei said as he pulled his sixth card. "I summon _Bolt Hedgehog_ in Defense mode!"

As Yusei played his card, a brown hedgehog with screws and bolts jutting out of its body appeared. (2/800/800)

Yusei's hand: 5

"_Ore __no tān_! _Doro_!" Ushio announced as he pulled his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Yusei's SPC: 1  
Ushio's SPC: 1

"I summon _Search Striker_ from my hand in Attack mode!" Ushio announced as he played his card, summoning a humanoid monster with its face covered by a metallic helmet and carrying two large cannons. (4/1600/1200) "_Search Striker_! Crush that Satellite punk's cruddy monster! **Clever Strike!**"

Ushio's monster raised its left gun and took aim at Yusei's monster before firing a blast that pierced through the hedgehog, snapping off a few bolts before it was destroyed.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Ushio said as a reversed card briefly appeared next to him.

Ushio's hand: 3

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my sixth card.

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Yusei's SPC: 2  
Ushio's SPC: 2

"I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card, summoning the scantily clad woman with large pink hair. (4/1900/200) "Attack Ushio's monster! **Palm Blast!**"

_Pi_ quickly dashed across the field, stopping inches in front of _Search Striker_ as she held out her right hand before releasing a burst of energy, shattering the monster.

Ryou/Yusei: 4000  
Ushio: 3700

"When _Pi_ destroys an opponent's monster by battle, her ATK increases by 200!" I announced as _Pi_ returned to my field and grew stronger. (4/1900-2100/200) "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_!" Ushio announced as he pulled his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Yusei's SPC: 3  
Ushio's SPC: 3

"First I'll activate my Permanent Trap, _Cry Of The Living Dead_!" Ushio announced as his face-down card rose. "This card will allow me to Special Summon a Monster from my Cemetery in Attack mode! I Special Summon _Search Striker_!"

Appearing from the Trap card was the Monster I had _just_ destroyed. (4/1600/1200)

"Now I summon _Chase Squad_ in Attack mode!" Ushio announced as he played his next card, summoning what looked like some kind of hover plane. (3/1400/600) "_Tān endo_!"

Ushio's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Yusei's SPC: 4  
Ushio's SPC: 4

However, instead of immediately playing a card, Yusei checked his monitor and then sped up his D-Wheel. Seeing this, I was prompted to do the same and followed Yusei down the hallway. However, as we closed on the exit, the steel shutter slowly lowered until it closed off our escape route.

"Damn it!" I shouted as Yusei and I quickly turned around the corner before we would drive straight into the door.

As we continued to dive down, all the shutters to the exits were being closed in front of us and Yusei still had yet to make a move on his turn.

"Dance! Stumble! Run!" Ushio shouted and laughed after us as Yusei and I continued to turn corners to avoid crashing into walls and doors.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Junk Synchron_, from my hand!" Yusei announced as he played his card, summon the orange-clad monster. (3/1300/500) "When _Junk Synchron_ is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a Level-2 or lower monster from my Cemetery in Defense mode. Be resurrected, _Bolt Hedgehog_!"

Appearing on Yusei's field once again was the hedgehod with screws and bolts in its back. (2/800/800)

"I'm tuning my Level-2 _Bolt Hedgehog_ with my Level-3 _Junk Synchron_!" Yusei announced as his orange monster turned into three green discs and surrounded _Bolt Hedgehog_, which turned into two white stars. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu_!_ Hikari sasu michi tonare_! _Shinkuro Shoukan_! _Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā_!"

A burst of light shot through the discs and engulfed the stars. When the light faded, the purple-armored Synchro Monster appeared on the field. (5/2300/1300)

"_Junk Warrior_, attack _Chase Squad_! **Scrap Fist!**" Yusei declared, to which his monster fired up its jet pack and flew towards Ushio's monster.

"I don't think so! Activate Trap! _Attack Nullification_!" Ushio announced as his other face-down card rose. "When my opponent declares an attack, this card negates that attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

Just as _Junk Warrior_ was about to hit _Chase Squad_, it was bounced back by an invisible barrier, forcing it to return to our field. Yusei glanced at me as if to ask if he could borrow my monster, but I just glared at him to let him know I wasn't going to let him use my cards.

"_Tān endo_," Yusei said as we continued to turn around corners.

Yusei's hand: 5

"All paths are blocked off for you!" Ushio shouted as he followed us down one more turn. "You've got nowhere else to go now! Only thing up ahead is a dead end! Just give up. Your only option is to surrender!"

"Give up to you? Not even in your dreams!" I shouted back at Ushio when suddenly Saiga's voice could be heard through my helmet as well as Yusei's.

"Push on!" Saiga instructed us.

"Saiga?" I asked, wondering how and why he was contacting us through our helmets, or at least through mine.

"Just push on!" Saiga was now practically ordering us. "Go!"

Yusei and I both revved our engines and sped directly towards the door in front of us.

"No way! What're those punks doing?" Ushio shouted in shock.

"Get down!" Saiga shouted through our helmets, to which Yusei and I did just in time for the door in front of us to blow open and the both of us fell down an elevator shaft, unfortunately with Ushio still behind us.

"Don't think you can escape just with that!" Ushio shouted. "I'll chase you down to the depths of hell!"

"And I can make sure you stay there as a permanent resident!" I shouted back.

"_Ore no tān_!" Ushio said as he took his next draw.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 5  
Ushio's SPC: 5

"Don't chicken out on me now! We're right in the middle of dueling!" Ushio shouted. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Torapart_!"

As Ushio played his next card, the Monster that appeared looked like mirror images of each other, one on top of the other. (2/600/600)

"Raise your D-Wheel!" Saiga instructed us. "Raise it! Hurry!"

Yusei and I shifted in our D-Wheels, forcing the front wheel upward just in time to smash through the roof of the elevator, which opened its door and allowed Yusei and I to drive through, luckily trapping Ushio inside. However, _Speed World _was still active and our cards were still in play, meaning only one thing as Yusei and I drove down the building's main floor.

"Oh, no you don't!" we suddenly heard Ushio shout as he increased his spped to catch up with us from the higher floor before smashing through the railing to jump down. "I tune my Level-4 _Search Striker_ with my Level-2 _Torapart_ to Synchro Summon _Goyo Guardian_!"

As Ushio's two monsters performed their Synchro Summon, appearing from the burst of light was the ceremonial-dressed samurai. (6/2800/2000)

"Next I'll play two Speed Spells! _Sonic Buster_!" Ushio announced as he played the two cards. "If I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the ATK of one monster I control! And I choose _Goyo Guardian_!"

Bursts of energy were shot from both cards, one hitting Yusei and the other hitting me.

Ryou/Yusei: 1200  
Ushio: 4000

Ryou: 3  
Yusei: 3  
Ushio: 5

"Now _Goyo Guardian_, attack _Junk Warrior_!" Ushio commanded, to which his Monster threw its weapons at Yusei's Synchro Monster and destroyed it.

Ryou/Yusei: 0700  
Ushio: 4000

Ryou: 2  
Yusei: 2  
Ushio: 5

"When _Goyo Guardian_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster is Special Summoned to my field in Defense mode!" Ushio announced as _Junk Warrior_ appeared next to _Goyo Guardian_. (5/2300/1300) "_Tān endo_!"

Ushio's hand: 1

"You scum thought you could escape, huh?" Ushio said before his face was met with a boot, causing him to slow down behind us until he fell over, the person responsible for kicking him driving up beside us.

"Saiga," Yusei and I said in unison.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked.

"I just wanted to see the fate of someone who casually prattles on about 'bonds with friends' like you," Saiga answered. "I don't have any mushy-gushy feelings for friends, or what have you. I'll just have what you owe me figure up financially."

"What happened?" Yusei asked.

'_Oh for fuck sakes, now Yusei's got him going on about the incident with his friend. Where the hell is my music when I need it most?_' I mentally shouted in my head and I tried to drone out as much as I could.

"As I've said before, the more fools talking about friends, the more you have to think only of yourself," Saiga said. "You just use them and hurt them, and when you're driven to the brink, you betray them without a care in the world. Getting betrayed must be unbearable. He made it out with his life, but he retired and, even now, he's living, cursing my name."

"Your partner said that?" Yusei asked.

"He didn't have to for me to know," Saiga answered.

"The word 'friend' may indeed be phony. But, so long as bonds exist, that's proof enough," Yusei said, earning Saiga's attention. "That's why I came to get those bonds back."

"Alright, if you two are done talking I think it's my turn, because _he_ sure as hell isn't finished yet," I said as I pointed my thumb behind us towards Ushio as the sound of his sirens could be heard getting closer.

"Hold it there!" Ushio shouted as he caught up to us. "We still haven't settled the scores!"

"You're right! _Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Yusei's SPC: 3  
Ushio's SPC: 6

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Avenger Phase_!" I announced as I played my card, summoning _Pi_'s _Phase_ counterpart. (4/0/0)

"Not another one!" Ushio shouted.

"Damn right! Now I tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ with my Level-4 _Avenger Phase_!" I announced as the _Phase_ Monster overlapped with_ Pi_ and the pink patterns appeared on my upper arms again. "_Fukushū no tsuyo-sa to ikari nado o yobidasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Chikara o miseru! Abatā Nana - Tarvos!_"

My two Monsters were enveloped by a flash of light and, once it died down, the pink serpent-like Synchro Monster appeared behind Ushio. (8/2900/2100) The appearance of this Monster surely freaked out Ushio after his previous defeats by the last two _Avatar_ Synchros I used against him.

"Now I activate _Tarvos_' Monster effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls! If the destroyed card is a Monster, I can increase _Tarvos_' ATK by half the ATK of the destroyed Monster!" I announced as my Synchro Monster already began to create it digital cannon and I could just imagine Ushio freaking out like a madman. "_Tarvos_, destroy _Goyo Guardian_! **DATA DRAIN!**"

The sound of a cannon firing rang through the building as the black spherical mass of data slammed into Ushio's monster and destroyed it, the pixels of which were pulled into _Tarvos_' cannon and increased its strength. (8/2900-4300/2100)

"Next I'll activate the Speed Spell _Over Boost_ to increase my Speed Counters by 4, reducing them to 1 at my End Phase!" I announced as I played the card.

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Yusei's SPC: 3  
Ushio's SPC: 6

"Then I play two Speed Spells! _Summon Speeder_, allowing me to Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand as long as I have 4 or more Speed Counters each!" I announced as I grabbed another card from my hand. "I Special Summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ and _Machination Phase_!"

As I played my two cards, I summoned forth the pair of twin monsters. (4/1700/1700) (3/0/0)

"Now I tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ with my Level-3 _Machination Phase_!" I announced as the pair of gold _Phase_ Monsters overlapped with the _Epitaph_ twins and appearing over my hands were the sun and crescent moon patterns. "_Hakai no futago hōshiki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! Shinkuro Shoukan_! _Jikan wa saisei suru! Abatā Go – Gorre!_"

As the twin _Epitaph_ and _Phase_ Monsters disappeared in a flash of light, taking their place was the twin _Avatar_ Synchro Monster. (7/2500/2500)

"Another one?" Yusei and Ushio both said in surprise, though it sounded more like Ushio shouted in shock.

"Now I activate _Epitaph 05 – Gorre_'s Monster effect!" I announced. "Once per turn I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK or DEF, whichever I choose, however _Gorre_ will be unable to attack the turn I use its effect! So I'll have _Gorre_ destroy _Junk Warrior_ and inflict half its ATK to you as damage!"

Yusei was shocked that I'd go so far as to destroy his monster to inflict damage to Ushio, but the twin Synchro Monster had already fired its own cannon and destroyed _Junk Warrior_.

Ryou/Yusei: 0700  
Ushio: 2850

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Yusei's SPC: 3  
Ushio's SPC: 5

"Don't you mess with me!" Ushio shouted as he sped up and started slamming against me.

"What the hell you crazy bastard?" I shouted back at my opponent.

"I shouldn't be losing to the likes of Satellite scum anymore!" Ushio continued to shout.

"Ryou!" Saiga shouted as he drove up between Ushio and I and started to push Ushio back.

"_Kisama_! Get out of my way!" Ushio shouted as he started to slam into Saiga.

"Hurry up and attack! Forget about me!" Saiga pleaded, causing me to smirk.

"You asked for it. Battle! _Avatar 07 – Tarvos_, attack _Chase Squad_! **Stake of Death!**" I declared as the gigantic needle that was impaled through my Synchro Monster slowly removed itself and took aim at Ushio's monster before flinging itself at the machine and destroying it.

Ryou/Yusei: 0700 (winner)  
Ushio: 0000

The explosion resulting from the attack caused Ushio and Saiga to wipe out.

"Saiga!" Yusei shouted.

"He told us to forget about him! So let's go!" I told the D-Wheeler before revving my engine and taking off with Yusei right behind me.

As Yusei and I escaped from the building, I was able to get past the Security officers due to the greater speed Lycoris gave to Shadow, but I could soon hear Yusei getting shocked by the weapons the officers carried.

"So long, Yusei!" I shouted as I continued to drive away, knowing full well that Yusei would end up getting free on his own.

I turned down a corner and began driving down the street, getting lost in what little traffic there was at this time of night. However, as I turned down another corner, my attention was distracted by the sound of a very loud vehicle horn.

"What the?" I gasped in shock and looked ahead to see I was heading right for a semi truck with no time to get out of the way when everything started to slow down for me. '_Is this the end?_'

Suddenly my vision went black and the last thing I remember was the sound of glass breaking, scraping metal and Lycoris shrieking, "Ryou!"

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Inside of an apartment building, a young woman appearing to be no older than 20 sat in a chair in front of a desk. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue tube top with a black open vest over it, blue detached sleeves, a black skirt with a blue belt around her waist, black combat boots with neon-blue laces and fishnet stockings. The young woman currently had a musical instrument held close to her lips, a flute, and played a few notes before pull it away and writing down musical notes and lyrics on a piece of paper with a soft smile on her face. The woman was about to start playing her flute again when the sound of a vehicle collision outside her apartment earned her attention. The girl looked out the window with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"What was that?" the girl asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter! For anyone wondering about the name Satou Hiroshi (or Hiroshi Satou as it'd be spoken in English), it is one of several _unofficial_ names of Kite's real life player for the .hack/ games. Kite's real name is _never_ mentioned in any form of media, so I just used this one from another fanfic because it felt like the best name to give as an alias ("Hiro/Hero" from Hiroshi). Not exactly much to say here, so I hope everyone likes the OC that'll be properly introduce and credited in the next chapter!**

**Please R&R, everyone! And leave detailed reviews please, not just "cool" or whatever. I want to know what you liked about the chapter and what you think I can improve on.**


	10. Ride 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 9 of Death Rising! I've got a special treat as I'm not introducing one, but TWO OCs for this story! One of them uses a somewhat popular deck and the other one will be using an archetype very few use with the exception of maybe one card of the set. So without further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Miskai Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! And introducing the OCs! Yamato Shiru is owned by PurpleNinjaTempy while Raven Hardy is owned by none other than The Duelist Of Dawn!**

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou!" I heard Lycoris' voice shout in my head.

'_Stupid girl, even in death you follow me. Just leave me alone so I can die in peace,_' I told the girl through my mind.

"You're not dead Ryou! Wake up!" Lycoris' voice told me.

'_Not dead? What the hell?_' I asked the deity as I tried to open my eyes, my sight met with a blinding light before I covered my eyes with my left arm to adjust to the brightness. "I'm not dead?"

As I pushed myself up, I noticed I had been lying on a couch. I pulled my arm down from my eyes and looked around to see that I was in someone's home, an apartment by the looks of it.

"Where am I?" I asked Lycoris.

"Oh, you're awake," I heard another voice say.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice, seeing the owner was a young woman appearing no older than myself. She hand long black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a blue tube top with a black open vest, long blue detached sleeves, a black skirt with a blue belt around her waist, black combat boots with neon-blue laces and fishnet stockings.

"You're in my home," the woman answered me.

"And who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Yamato Shiru," the girl introduced herself with a bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"Whatever," I muttered as I turned my attention away from the girl to look around the room again.

But then I felt a sharp pain in my head and placed my left hand on the side of my head, but felt that something had been wrapped around my forehead.

"Wrap bandages?" I wondered before remembering that I had been hit by a semi. "So why _aren't_ I dead?"

"Sorry?" the girl, Shiru, asked, probably wondering what I was talking about.

"Nevermind," I told Shiru before turning my attention to Lycoris. '_What the hell happen? You _know_ I was hit by that truck._'

"I…" Lycoris hesitated. "Since I picked you to help me, I have to make sure you stay safe. Before that truck hit you, I was able to move you out of harms way."

'_Move me?_' I mentally asked the deity. '_You mean you can teleport me?_'

"J-Just a limited distance…" Lycoris answered. "And only if you're in danger."

'_Well there goes my chance to abuse teleportation,_' I thought to myself as I grabbed the wrap bandages that were on my head and pulled them off. "Ryou."

"_Nani_?" both Lycoris and Shiru asked me.

"My name," I said. "It's Misaki Ryou."

"Pleased to meet you, Ryou-_san_," Shiru said as I stood up from the couch.

"Where's my D-Wheel?" I asked.

"I parked it behind this building," SHiru answered. "You're a duelist?"

"_Hai_, (1)" I answered.

"Then would you mind dueling me?" Shiru asked.

"_Nandato_? (2)" I asked.

"Well, I don't really have much of an opportunity to duel myself, so would you have a duel with me?" Shiru asked.

'_I tactually might do me some good. I have no idea how good a duelist this girl is and I still have cards I need to test out,_' I thought to myself. "Fine, I'll duel you."

"Thank you very much," Shiru said with another bow. "Your Duel Disk is with your D-Wheel, correct?"

"That's right," I answered.

"Then I'll take you to it," Shiru offered as she walked towards the door leading out of the apartment room with me following behind her.

As I followed Shiru to the back of the building, I had spotted a sky-blue D-Wheel. To my surprise though, it looked like a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 motorcycle from my world.

"This is your D-Wheel, right?" Shiru asked me, taking my attention away from the other D-Wheel.

My D-Wheel was parked against the wall of the neighboring building and was lacking any kinds of scratches, dents or broken parts. Shadow was completely intact.

'_Your handiwork I assume?_' I asked the young goddess, who merely nodded in response. "Nothing's wrong with it?"

"I went over it after parking it here and nothing appeared to be damaged," Shiru answered.

"And who does that other D-Wheel belong to?" I asked, pointing my thumb to the motorcycle we had walked passed.

"That's my D-Wheel," Shiru answered with a soft smile. "Its name is Overdrive."

I walked up to my D-Wheel and quickly scanned it for any minor damages that Shiru may have missed, but as she said it was perfectly fine. I then grabbed by Duel Disk and deck from my D-Wheel.

"You still want that duel?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. Just one second," Shiru said before running over to her D-Wheel, probably to get her Duel Disk.

"Why are you dueling her, Ryou?" Lycoris asked.

'_I still need to test every card in this deck. Besides, I want to know how strong of an opponent she is,_' I answered the deity just as Shiru ran back with a standard Neo Domino City Duel Disk with the same paint job as her D-Wheel while I attached mine to my arm. "When you're ready, take the first move."

"Thank you very much," Shiru said with a bow before our Duel Disks turned on and auto-shuffled out decks.

"Duel!" the both of us shouted as we drew our first five cards.

Shiru: 4000  
Ryou: 4000

"_Watashi_ _no tān_! _Doro_!" Shiru said as she drew her sixth card. "I play the Permanent Magic card, _Barrier Of The Magic Tribe_!"

As Shiru played her card, a giant statue of a magician appeared behind her and a magic seal appeared beneath her field.

"Whenever a _Magician_-type Monster is destroyed, _Barrier Of The Magic Tribe_ gains a Spell Counter!" Shiru explained.

'_So she plays a _Magician_ deck. This should be interesting,_' I thought to myself with a grin.

"Next I summon _Apprentice Magician_ in Defense mode!" Shiru announced as she played her next card, summon a blonde male wearing purple robes and a red headband while carrying a staff. (2/400/800). "I activate _Apprentice Magician_'s Monster effect! When summoned I can place one Spell Counter on any card that can hold one, so I'll place one on my Magic card!"

The _Apprentice Magician_ waved his staff and a black stone with an oddly designed triangle appeared in one of the four slots in the statue behind Shiru. (_BOTMT_ SC: 1)

"Then I'll set a card face-down!" Shiru said as a reversed card appeared in front of her. "_Tān endo_!"

Shiru's hand: 3

'_Not bad. If I destroy her monster then she'll just get another one was well as a Spell Counter. Then there's that face-down,_' I thought to myself as I placed my hand on top of my deck. "_Boku no tān_!"

I pulled by top card and scanned through my hand when my eyes widened a little.

'_Here's a new one,_' I thought to myself with a grin. "I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the white-haired, black-clothed teen appeared on my field, wielding his twin weapons. (4/1800/1000)

"Next I play the Instant Magic card, _Twilight Symbol_!" I announced as I played my card, changing the field to the interior of a gothic building with Shiru and I in the center of a circular room and eight paths branching to the eight compass directions. "With this card, I release _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_…"

When I pulled my card from my Duel Disk however, the Monster didn't change into the same vortex as seen with other card releases. Instead, _Haseo_ looked as though something was lifting him off the ground.

"…to Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my deck!" I announced as a card stuck out from my deck, which I grabbed and slapped onto my Duel Disk. "Job Extend!"

A surge of power coursed through the field as _Haseo_'s attire began to change. Instead of the leather shirt and shorts, _Haseo_ now wore full-body clothing, leaving only his head and shoulders revealed. The belt-like vest still remained, but was now placed over a black shirt with a red design in the center. He also wore black detached sleeves, fastened on by belts tied around his forearms and upper arms. Half gauntlets were placed around his forearms as red tattoos appeared on his shoulders and the ones of his face altered in shape. A thick leather-like material appeared around his neck with what looked like a gold belt buckle in the center. His boots were now at knee length and covered the lower half of his new black pants. With the transformation complete, _Haseo _slowly landed back onto the field and drew out a giant purple broadsword with serrated teeth on the sides, the sword itself acting like a chainsaw when _Haseo_ gripping the hilt. (5/2000/1400)

"When _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ attacks an opponent's Defense Position Monster while his ATK is higher than the opponent's Monster's DEF, the difference will be inflicted as Battle Damage," I explained and the look in Shiru's eyes told me she knew she wasn't as protected as she thought. "_Haseo_, attack _Apprentice Magician_! **Bone Crusher!**"

_Haseo_ revved his chainsaw sword and charged across the field.

"Activate Trap, _Guard Block_!" Shiru announced as her card rose, depicting a Monster being destroyed while the duelist drew a card. "This card reduces any Battle Damage I take from an attack to 0 and allows me to draw!"

As _Haseo_'s sword cleaved through the _Magician_, Shiru pulled a card from her deck.

"With the destruction of my _Apprentice Magician_, my Magic card gains another Spell Counter!" Shiru explained as a second slot in the statue was filled by a black stone. (_BOTMT_ SC: 2)"And with _Apprentice Magician_'s Monster effect, I can set a Level-2 or lower _Magician_-type Monster from my deck!"

Shiru's deck then auto-shuffled before she grabbed a card and placed it down on the field, hiding the Monster from me and my cards.

'_No telling what the monster is, but I think I have a feeling,_' I thought to myself as I looked through my hand again. "I set one card face-down! _Tān endo_."

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she pulled her next card. "I Flip Summon _Old Vindictive Magician_!"

As Shiru's set card rose and flipped, a decrepit old man appeared on the field wearing pieces of armor and tattered robes. (2/450/600)

"I activate _Old Vindictive Magician_ Flip Effect!" Shiru announced. "When my _Magician_ is flipped face-up, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls!"

As I only had one monster on my field at the moment, Shiru's Monster waved its staff and fired a ball of magical energy at _Haseo_, causing him to shatter to pixels.

"Next I activate the Magic card, _Mana Seize_!" Shiru announced as she played her card, depicting a _Magician_ wearing black armor and robes while raising their staff. "With this card I can place one Spell Counter on any card that can hold one, so I'll place it on my _Barrier Of The Magic Tribe_!"

A third slot in the statue was filled by a black stone. (_BOTMT_ SC: 3)

"And then _Mana Seize_ allows me to add another _Mana Seize_ from my deck!" Shiru announced as her deck auto-shuffled and she grabbed another card. "However I can only play one _Mana Seize_ per turn. Now I'll activate the effect of _Barrier Of The Magic Tribe_! By sending it and one _Magician_-type Monster I control to the cemetery, I can draw one card for every Spell Counter on my _Barrier_! And currently I have three!"

As Shiru pulled the cards off her Duel Disk, the statue behind her started to crack before crumbling to dust while _Old Vindictive Magician_ vanished and she drew her three cards.

"Now I summon _Mage Knight Defender_ in Attack mode!" Shiru said as she played her next card, summoning a blue-skinned human wearing heavy armor and carrying a large shield with a small dagger. (4/1600/2000) (_MKD_ SC: 1) "_Mage Knight Defender_, attack the player directly!"

The _Magician_-type monster charged across the field and slashed its dagger, which I blocked with my Duel Disk, but still suffered the damage.

Shiru: 4000  
Ryou: 2400

"I set one card face-down!" Shiru said as a reversed card appeared in front of her again. "_Tān endo_!"

Shiru's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_!" I said as I pulled my second card. "I activate the Magic card, _Rip Maen_! This card allows me to Special Summon one _Epitaph_ Monster from my Cemetery! I choose _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_!"

As I pushed the Magic card into the Cemetery slot, my newest Monster reappeared on the field. (5/2000/1400)

"Next I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card, summoning the slender swordsman. (4/1800/400) "Now for the Monster effects of both _Haseo_ and _Endrance_! If I control another _Epitaph_ Monster, _Haseo_'s ATK increases by 800!" (5/2000-2800/1400) "And if I control a Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, _Endrance_'s ATK increases by 1000!" (4/1800-2800/400) "_Endrance_, attack _Defender_! **Distaster Sword!**"

"Activate Trap, _Pitch-Black Power Stone_!" Shiru announced as _Endrance_ dashed across the field, her face-down card rising. "When this card is activated, it gains three Spell Counters!" (_PBPS_ SC: 3) "And then I activate _Mage Knight Defender_'s Monster effect! If a _Magician_-type Monster I control would be destroyed, I can remove a Spell Counter from my field instead! So I remove the Spell Counter from my Monster!"

As _Endrance_ brought down his sword, Shiru's Monster raised its shield and blocked the attack, shattering the Spell Counter in the process.

Shiru: 2800  
Ryou: 2400

"Doesn't matter to me, I still have another Monster to attack with!" I announced as _Endrance_ returned to my field. "_Haseo_, attack _Defender_! **Bone Crusher!**"

Once more _Haseo_ charged across the field with his sword ready.

"I activate _Mage Knight Defender_'s Monster effect once more, this time removing a Spell Counter from my Permanent Trap!" Shiru announced as one of the black stone circling the Trap shot forth and blocked _Haseo_'s attack, but the shards shot back at Shiru. (_PBPS_ SC: 2)

Shiru: 1600  
Ryou: 2400

"_Tān endo_," I said.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew her next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Magical Ficialist_!"

As Shiru played her next card, a human wearing light-purple robes and some kind of mask-like hat with what looked like mechanical gloves appeared. (2/800/400)

"Now I tune my Level-4 _Mage Knight Defender_ with my Level-2 _Magical Ficialist_!" Shiru announced as her two monsters jumped into the air, turning into the standard discs and stars. "_Bakugeki no jumon wa, akarui pawā no hikari no naka de issho ni kite! _(3)"

A burst of light shot through the discs and engulfed the stars.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Shiru shouted as the light started to fade. "_Hakka, __Ekusupurōshibu Majishan!_ (4)"

Emerging from the light was a human wearing what looked like a combination of white robes and armor, both with gold trimmings. (6/2500/1800)

"Next I play my second, _Mana Seize_! This time I'll place the Spell Counter on my _Pitch-Black Power Stone_!" Shiru explained as another black stone started to circle around the Permanent Trap while Shiru added another copy of _Mana Seize_ to her hand from her deck. (_PBPS_ SC: 3) "Now I activate _Explosive Magician_'s Monster effect! By remove two Spell Counters from my field I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls!"

As I only had my one face-down, Shiru's Synchro Monster absorbed two of the Spell Counters from her Trap card before releasing an explosive burst of energy that obliterated my face-down card.

"Now I play the Permanent Magic card, _Pain Of The Leader_!" Shiru announced as she played her card, the artwork depicting someone's hand reaching into a bird's nest that was made inside of a crown. "With this on the field, all Monsters my opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each of their Levels!"

Shiru's Magic card began to glow red as the same aura appeared around my two monsters, weakening _Haseo_ further than _Endrance_ due to his higher Level. (5/2800-2300/1400) (4/2800-2400/400)

"_Explosive Magician_, attack _Haseo V2_! **Spell Bombardment!**" Shiru declared, to which her _Magician_ raised its staff and channeled magical energy, creating a sphere of magic before flinging it at _Haseo_, the sphere splitting into several orbs and slammed into _Haseo_.

Shiru: 1600  
Ryou: 2200

And with _Haseo_ removed from the field, _Endrance_ grew weaker. (4/2400-1400/400)

"I activate my Trap card!" I announced.

"But you don't have any cards on the field!" Shiru countered, but soon gasped as the card she had destroyed reappeared on the field. "_Cross Counter Trap_?"

"When _Cross Counter Trap_ is sent to the Cemetery by my opponent's card effect, I can use it to activate a Magic or Trap card from my hand at any time during the same turn it was destroyed," I explained as I grabbed a card from my hand and turned it over, the artwork depicting a hand reaching up from a grave while holding five cards. "So I choose my _Card Of Last Will_! When a Monster I control is destroyed I can draw five cards!"

As I pushed the Trap card into my Cemetery slot, I pulled the next five cards from my deck into my hand.

"I play the Field Magic, _Mahōzoku no Sato_! (5)" Shiru said as she played her card, the field suddenly starting to shift, the buildings around us turning into twisted trees with glowing lights inside their trunks. "With this card on the field, as long as I control a _Magician_-type Monster and my opponent does not, my opponent can't activate Magic cards!"

'_Damn, and noen of mine are strong enough to take down her Monster,_' I thought to myself as I grit my teeth.

"I set one card face-down!" Shiru said as a reversed card appeared behind her Synchro Monster. "_Tān endo_!

Shiru's hand: 1

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card. '_Damn, not a lot I can do. So I think I'll do this…_' "I set one card face-down! _Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 6

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew her next card. "_Explosive Magician_, attack _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_! **Spell Bombardment!**"

On command, Shiru's _Magician_ once again launched its attack and destroyed my monster.

Shiru: 1600  
Ryou: 1100

"Next I activate my Trap card, _Magician's Circle_!" Shiru announced as her card rose, showing a magic seal at the center of a platform made of ice. "When a _Magician_-type Monster attacks, this card allows me to Special Summon another _Magician_-type Monster with 2000 or less ATK from my deck!"

Shiru's deck auto-shuffled before she pulled out a card.

"And I choose _Black Magician Girl_!" Shiru announced as she played her card, the field soon filled with flying hearts as the Monster that spawned countless fanboys appeared on the field and struck a pose, causing me to slap myself in the face. (6/2000/1700) "And now you're wide open! _Black Magician Girl_, attack the player directly! **Black Burning!**"

The female _Magician_ did as instructed as waved her wand.

"Activate Trap, _The Fool_!" I announced as my face-down card rose, depicting a man with a rather idiotic grin on his face run right into another man. "When my opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can switch that Monster's target to one my opponent controls with the lowest ATK!"

Shiru gasped as she watched _Black Magician Girl_ hold her head in pain before turning her attention to _Explosive Magician_. The two _Magician_ Monsters generated magic energy into their weapons and fired at each other, but _Black Magician Girl_ was soon overpowered and destroyed by _Explosive Magician_.

Shiru: 1100  
Ryou: 1100

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Sunny Pixie_!" Shiru announced as she played her next card, summoning a very tiny monster that most likely should've been listed as an _Angel_-type Monster. (1/300/400) "Now I tune my Level-6 _Explosive Magician_ with my Level-1 _Sunny Pixie_!"

Once again Shiru's two monsters took to the air as Shiru began her chant.

"_Sājingu wa, mahō no chikara no shita o akiraka ni suru tame ni ketsugō suru!_ (6)" Shiru chanted a her two monsters were engulfed by a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Okoru, __Ākanaito Majishan!_ (7)"

As the light faded, the newest Monster to appear had purple skin and wore white robes with purple designs. In his left hand he held a staff with a glowing green orb. (7/400/1800)

"When _Sunny Pixie_ is used for the Synchro Summon of a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, my Life Points increase by 1000!" Shiru explained.

Shiru: 2100  
Ryou: 1100

"When _Arcanite Magician_ is Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters and gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter he has!" Shiru explained as two black stones appeared and floated around the _Magician_, granting him power. (7/400-2400/1800) (_AM_ SC: 2) "Then I activate the effect of my _Pitch-Black Power Stone_! Once per turn I can move one Spell Counter from it onto another card that can hold Spell Counters! I move it to my _Arcanite Magician_, destroying my Permanent Trap in the process!"

As the final stone floated from the Trap card to Shiru's Monster, the Permanent Trap shattered as _Arcanite Magician_ grew stronger from the new Spell Counter. (7/2400-3400/1800) (_AM_ SC: 3)

"Next I activate my last _Mana Seize_ Magic card, placing one more Spell Counter onto my _Arcanite Magician_!" Shiru announced as a fourth black stone floated around the _Magician_. (7/3400-4400/1800) (_AM_ SC: 4) "_Tān endo_!"

Shiru's hand: 0

"_Boku no tān_!" I announced as I drew my next card, my eyes widening a little at my overall hand. '_Here's a new one. Let's take it for a spin._' "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my next card, the Buddhist-appearing man with orange glasses appeared, but was weakened by Shiru's Permanent Magic. (3/1500-1200/1700)

"Now I activate _Yata_'s Monster effect! Once per turn I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls!" I explained as I pointed at her _Pain Of The Leader_ card. "**Clairvoyance**!"

_Yata_ pulled out his fans and waved them downward before fireballs rained down and shattered the Permanent Magic card, restoring _Yata_'s ATK. (3/1200-1500/1700)

"Next, since _Yata_ is a _Magician_-type Monster, I activate the Instant Magic card, _Ani Zot_!" I announced as I played my card. "If I control a _Yami_-Attribute Monster, this card inflicts 800 damage to my opponent!"

A dark portal soon opened up beneath Shiru and razor=sharp claws shot upwards around her.

Shiru: 1300  
Ryou: 1100

"Next I play the Magic card, _Party Of Three_! Since I successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph _Monster this turn, I can Special Summon up to two more Monsters from my hand, but I'll only Special Summon one! The Tuner Monster, _Prophecy Phase_!" I announced as I played my card.

The Monster that appeared was made of patterns similar to the past _Phase_ Monsters, only this one was orange and the most distinct part was the disc-shaped pattern around where the left eye would be. The Monster itself though looked like it was meant to be paired with _Yata_. (2/0/0)

"Now I tune my Level-3 _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ with my Level-2 _Prophecy Phase_!" I announced as the _Phase_ Monster overlapped with _Yata_, an orange glow appearing from my left eye. "_Kiri ga burokku mirai ga yogen-sha no sonzai-ka de fēdo shimasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (8)"

The two Monsters were then enveloped by a flash of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted as the light began to fade. "_Purofesaizu! __Abatā Yon – Fidchell_! (9)"

When the light faded, the Monster that appeared looked like a man sitting on a giant metal lotus flower, his hands clasped together in front of his chest. Surrounding the Monster were four large disc-like objects. The one thing different about _Fidchell_ from my other Synchro Monsters was that, instead of having a white doll-like mask for a face, it had no head at all, and floating above its shoulders was an orange disc with three blades. (5/2100/1800)

"Now I activate _Fidchell_'s Monster effect! Once per turn I can either negate the attack of an opponent's Monster _or_ negate the effect of an opponent's Magic, Trap or Effect Monster until the End Phase!" I explained, causing Shiru to gasp. "I negate the effect of your _Arcanite Magician_!"

At the declaration, the four large discs flew away from _Fidchell_ and surrounded Shiru's Monster, beams of energy firing from the discs and draining _Arcanite Magician_ of its power, leaving the Spell Counters behind. (7/4400-400/1800) (_AM_ SC: 4) The discs then returned to my field and circled around _Fidchell_ once again.

"Now then… _Fidchell_, attack _Arcanite Magician_!" I announced, but before I could say the name of the attack, a loud rumbling shook the field.

"_**All will be flayed alive by my electric fury,**_" a voice bellowed and I knew it came from _Fidchell_, making a grin appear on my face that the card even recited its own lines from its game counterpart.

"**Thunder Cry!**" I declared, to which the four discs once again flew from _Fidchell_, this time flying high into the air before firing beams of electricity down upon _Arcanite Magician_, causing the weakened Synchro Monster to explode.

Shiru: 0000  
Ryou: (winner)

With the destruction of _Arcanite Magician_, the field slowly changed back as _Fidchell_ and the orange glow from my eye faded.

"Wow, you're really strong!" Shiru complimented me.

"Thanks, I guess," I shrugged off as I put my cards back into my deck to be auto-shuffled. "You weren't exactly too bad either. Powering up _Arcanite Magician_ that much, it you did it from the start you would've beaten me."

"Well, I usually only use him as a last resort," Shiru said before giggling. "My favorite card is _Black Magician Girl_."

"I see..." I said, knowing that I would have a sweatdrop above my head right now if I were an anime character, before putting my Duel Disk back in my D-Wheel.

"Where are we going now, Ryou?" Lycoris asked, causing me to freeze up momentarily. "Ryou?"

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. I actually didn't have any set place in mind to go after getting Shadow back and Lycoris hasn't exactly told me exactly how I'm supposed to save this world.

'_I don't know,_' I answered and saw that Lycoris was thinking from the corner of my eye.

"Well, why don't we stay with Shiru then?" Lycoris suggested.

'_Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I do that?_' I mentally asked the deity.

"You said you don't know where we should go from here, right? Maybe we could stay with her until we think of something," Lycoris pointed out.

Unfortunately the girl was right, to a point. With no real plan to go anywhere, and no place to stay, I had little choice in this matter.

"Hey," I spoke up.

"Yes?" Shiru asked before I let out an irritated sigh.

"Would it be alright if I stayed a while? I don't really have anywhere to go at the moment," I said requested, but instead of a spoken answer Shiru responded by trying to place her hand on my forehead, but I grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Instead of responding, the girl kept trying to put her hands on my head, to which I kept grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away, my irritation building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I asked the girl, but flinched from a quick pain in my head.

"Just as I thought," Shiru finally said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"You're still injured," Shiru answered. "Even if you tried leaving I'd have to stop you. After all, _someone_ has to treat that injury and I doubt you'd do it yourself."

"Just give me some asprin and I'll be fine," I told the girl.

"Exactly. You'd just take something to dull the pain, not treat the injury," Shiru said. "So you'll stay until you're treated, understood?"

"Whatever," I replied with narrowed eyes.

"Good. Now let's get back inside. I need to replace that bandage you took off," Shiru said as she walked back into the apartment building while I let out an irritated sigh.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I asked quietly.

"Well you didn't exactly have much of a choice," Lycoris stated.

"Just shut up," I grumbled as I followed Shiru back to her apartment.

The rest of the day was dull and quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be when you have someone continuously playing a flute, so I just laid on the couch, a new wrap bandage around my head, and tried to sleep off the slight pain in my head. The sun was quick to set as I continued to rest on the couch when there was a knock at Shiru's door.

"Coming!" Shiru called out to whoever was in the hallway as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Huh?"

"What is it?" I asked but soon heard the door shut. "Stupid kids playing a prank most likely."

"No, it's a letter," Shiru said as she looked over both sides of the letter.

"Well what does it say?" I asked.

"It's address to you," Shiru said, finally earning my full attention.

"To me?" I asked as I sat up on the couch as grabbed the letter when Shiru handed it to me, ripping the top open and reading the disclosed letter. "Greetings, Misaki Ryou. You have been cordially invited to join the Fortune Cup Tournament with the chance to prove yourself against the strongest of duelists with an opportunity to duel the strongest duelist, The King, Jack Atlas."

"Fortune Cup?" Shiru repeated.

"Some kind of tournament by the looks of it," I answered as I pulled out a ticket with my name on it, a grin on my face. "Well, I'm definitely not going to pass up a chance like this to find opponents worthy of my deck."

"But will you be okay for the Fortune Cup when the time comes?" Shiru asked, probably wondering about the head injury.

"Why are you so concerned about it? You don't even know who I am," I answer as I rose to my feet and stuff my invitation into my pocket. '_Didn't think I'd have to meet back up with _him_. But I wasn't exactly expecting this invitation._'

"Still, you should get your rest before you leave," Shiru said.

"I don't need it," I said as I walked out the door, but as I walked down the hall I heard someone following me and turned around to see Shiru, now carrying her Duel Disk, an instrument case, which I assumed was for her flute, and some notepads and pens. "Now what?"

"If you get hurt again you'll need someone to treat your wounds," Shiru continued to push the subject and there were even some fights I knew I would never win no matter how much I fought back.

"Fine, do you what you," I sighed heavily as I walked down the hall and left out the back of the building with Shiru following me

I climbed onto my D-Wheel, put on my helmet and started its engine as I saw Shiru do the same while putting her things in a hidden compartment, noticing her helmet was white with a blue stripe going over her head. The two of us slowly drove out onto the street before revving our engines and speeding down the streets. My monitor then started up, showing Shiru's face.

"Where are we headed?" Shiru asked.

"There's someone I have to meet up with in the Diamond Area," I answered as the two of us turned down a corner.

As we kept driving, I saw a familiar red D-Wheel turn down a corner. I signaled Shiru behind me and the two of us turned down the same corner, eventually seeing Yusei and Saiga pulling the D-Wheel into a garage, closing the shutters behind them. As Shiru and I stopped in front of the garage, the two of us climbed off and I knocked on the garage door.

"Who's out there?" Saiga's voice asked.

"Open up, dumbass. It's Ryou," I called back.

The door slowly opened as Saiga peeked out.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Saiga asked.

"Had a feeling you and Yusei would be in the area," I answered as I pushed past the man and walked inside. "And you can let the girl in, too."

Saiga was at a loss for words as I heard Shiru walk in before Saiga closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"What, you still pissed at me for what I did at the detention center _and_ destroying your Monster to beat Ushio?" I asked. "Just let it go."

"Detention center?" Shiru asked.

"That's right. Yusei and I are both convicts. Couldn't you tell by these?" I asked the girl as I pointed at the red markers on my cheeks.

"I thought those were tattoos," Shiru said.

"Nope. Yusei and I were both arrested for bullshit reasons," I said before digging into my pocket. "By the way, you get one of these, Yusei?"

I pulled out my invitation to the Fortune Cup and tossed it to the D-Wheel. Yusei glanced at it before turning his attention to me.

"So you got one as well?" Yusei asked as he tossed back letter.

"Yep. With an opportunity to duel against the strongest duelists, including The King," I answered. "So how'd they reel _you_ in?"

Yusei then pulled out his own letter and handed it to me, to which I opened it and looked at the picture inside.

"Fitting they'd get you in with something like this," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Saiga asked.

"Tell you about it later. After all, it's a little late," I said with a yawn. "Gonna get some sleep."

I then walked over to a spare couch and slumped down before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

As Ryou slumped down on the couch, Shiru, Yusei and Saiga just looked at each other before Yusei turned to work a little on his D-Wheel.

"So how do you know him?" Saiga asked Shiru, pointing towards Ryou. "Didn't think he was into the whole friends thing."

"Oh, we're not friends. I just helped him after a vehicle accident last night," Shiru answered.

"Well I'd advise you to stay away from him," Saiga warned the girl. "He's already killed the chief of the detention center."

"He did _what_?" Shiru gasped. "But he doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"Looks can be deceiving," Saiga said as Yusei stopped fixing his machine. "You done for the night?"

"Yeah. Might as well get some rest to prepare for the Fortune Cup," Yusei answered.

"Be sure to tell me what the deal is with that the next time I'm here then," Saiga said before turning his attention to Shiru. "Unfortunately this place doesn't have a lot of comforts, so you'll just have to pick somewhere for the time being."

"Thank you very much," Shiru said with a bow.

Saiga merely nodded before leaving the garage as Yusei picked another couch to sleep on. With not much choice, Shiru took another empty couch to sleep on for the night.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

The following morning I was woken up by Yusei working on his D-Wheel. I looked around and saw Saiga was sitting on one of the other couches while Shiru was nowhere around, probably went out or something.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has their eyes on you for more than just your D-Wheel, don't they?" Saiga asked the Satellite D-Wheeler.

Yusei answered by pulling out his Fortune Cup letter and handing it to Saiga, who opened it and looked at the picture of Yusei's friends that was inside.

"These your friends?" Saiga asked.

"Yeah, from Satellite. I don't participate in the Fortune Cup and I'd put them all in danger," Yusei answered.

"That's a downright threat! Do you have any clue why they're after you so bad?" Saiga asked.

"No," was Yusei's short answer.

"I see," Saiga said before glancing at the photo again. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Yusei turned his attention from his D-Wheel to Saiga.

"I'm going to investigate into how they're doing at the moment," Saiga said as he stood up from the couch.

"You have connections in Satellite?" Yusei asked as Saiga as the man walked towards the stairs.

"I'm a Jack Of All Trades. Besides…" Saiga said as he flashed the photo to Yusei. "These are your bonds, right?"

After Saiga left, I continued to lounge around while Yusei worked on his D-Wheel. In that time, Shiru had returned with breakfast for the four of us, not knowing that Saiga had left. As we ate, with Yusei working on his D-Wheel at the same time, the door opened and I glanced to see Saiga, Himuro and Yanagi walking down the stairs, though the three of them covered their ears as Yusei revved his D-Wheel's engine for a test.

"We have guests!" Saiga shouted over the engine.

"Hey, _Jī-san_," I greeted Yanagi.

"Heya, sonny!" Yanagi greeted back as he jumped off the stairs and walked over to me with a smile on his face. "How are you? Has my card helped you any?"

"I'm doing fine. And I actually haven't had the opportunity to use your card," I answered the old man.

"Well I'm sure you just haven't needed to use it yet," Yanagi said before turning his attention to Shiru. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

"My name is Yamato Shiru. Pleased to meet you," Shiru introduced herself to Yanagi with a bow.

"Such a courteous girl. You may call me Yanagi," Yanagi said as he bowed back before turning his attention to me. "Where did you find just a gentle girl?"

"She helped me after a little… accident," I said, not wanting to have the old man flip if he knew I had been hit by a truck.

"Oh, I'm sure she did," Yanagi said with a sly grin on his face while he jabbed his elbow into my side, but I knew where he was going and figured I should stop him before anyone got the wrong idea.

"Get your head out of the gutter, old man!" I warned Yanagi as I lightly hit the back of his head, but I could hear the giggling of Lycoris.

"Yo, how's it hanging?" Himuro asked Yusei.

"Himuro?" Yusei said, surprised to see the ex-Pro.

"So? Surprised?" Saiga asked.

"Thanks to you, sonny, we got out. They even wrote off our half a year of forced labour!" Yanagi said to me. "I tell ya, it's always good to have a strong duelist around!"

"And I see you two aren't so upset about what happened back there," I made note.

"Ryou, are these friends of yours from the detention center?" Shiru asked.

"That's right," I answered as I pointed a thumb to Himuro. "Himuro there is a former Pro Duelist while Yanagi here… I guess you'd say he's a seasoned traveler."

"_Seasoned_? What's that supposed to mean?" Yanagi said, probably feeling insulted.

"Wow, you must know a lot, _Jī-san_," Shiru said.

"Well I've picked up a few things here and there," Yanagi said with a laugh.

"So, this is your D-Wheel?" Himuro asked, looking over the _Yusei Go_. "Saiga told me about it. Getting it back from Security like that makes you quite the guy. And, above all, you carve your way with any card, no matter how difficult they may be You're simply a great duelist."

"If you want to see my D-Wheel it's parked outside," I told the former Pro as Yanagi had a look over Yusei's D-Wheel.

"Is see. That deck must be yours too, then, sonny," Yanagi said as he spotted Yusei's deck sitting on the D-Wheel.

"How about it, Yusei? How about a duel with your own deck?" Himuro asked as he pulled his deck from his pocket.

"Ooh! I've gotta see that!" Yanagi shouted in anticipation while Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Those two are going to duel?" Shiru asked.

"Looks that way," I answered. "Want to go watch?"

"Sure. I love watching people duel as much as I love dueling," Shiru said with a smile.

Shiru and I got up from our seats as Yusei led all of us out of the garage and to an abandoned area between two buildings, just large enough to act as a dueling field. Yusei and Himuro put on their Duel Disks and let their decks auto-shuffle.

"Y'shoulda seen it," Yanagi spoke up. "When Ryou and sonny there played Himuro-_chan_ in the detention center, they scored an amazing win usin' my deck!"

"Himuro told me about it. What was it, the '_Ludicrous Deck_'?" Saiga asked.

"No! No! It's the '_Hidden Treasure Deck_'!" Yanagi corrected before he started pulling out his cards. "Wanna see? Here, here. This 'un is _Crystal Skull_."

"May I see your deck?" Shiru asked Yanagi.

"Why sure!" Yanagi agreed happily as he fanned out his cards for the girl. "I've collected these rare cards from all over the world!"

"Wow, these are amazing cards," Shiru said as she looked through Yanagi's deck.

"Thank you very much. Of course, I gave sonny here one of my cards for helping us back at the detention center," Yanagi said as I saw him glance towards me.

"When I get the chance I'll play it, old man. Not like you can force a card from my deck into my hand," I pointed out.

"Duel!" Yusei and Himuro shouted.

However, before the two could start their duel, the sound of a D-Wheel's engine caught everyone's attention, prompting us to look over and see a familiar white, one-wheeled D-Wheel pull up between Yusei and Himuro.

"Jack…" Yusei said.

"The King!" Himuro said in surprise.

Jack Atlas stepped out of his D-Wheel and walked up to Yusei, taking off his blue helmet.

"Why is the King here?" Shiru asked.

"Don't know," Saiga answered, to which jack turned his attention back to us, causing Saiga, Yanagi and Shiru to freeze up from his presence.

However, when Jack saw me, his attention seemed a bit focused towards me for a moment before Himuro spoke up.

"Never thought I'd see you again, King," Himuro said before Jack returned his attention to Yusei.

"It looked like that man is interested in you," Lycoris said.

'_That man is Jack Atlas, the current King Of Duelists,_' I told the goddess.

"He's the _King_?" Lycoris gasped in surprise. "So what would he want with you?"

'_Maybe Godwin told him about what I said, desiring to face strong opponents,_' I told the girl through my mind, remembering back to the detention center. '_I would enjoy facing him in a duel. He'd be a real test of my strength._'

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked the King.

Jack answered by pulling a card out of his jacket and showing it to Yusei. The shock on Yusei's face told me it was _Stardust Dragon_.

"It appears that you'll be in the Fortune Cup," jack said.

"How do you know?" Yusei asked.

"Never mind that. I came here to return this," Jack offered. "It only makes sense for _Stardust_ if you use it. Use it and settle the scores from that night!"

"Were you the one who sold out Rally and the others?" Yusei asked.

"What?" Jack asked, the surprise in his voice saying he didn't know what Yusei was talking about.

The Satellite D-Wheeler reached into his jacket and fished out the picture of his friends, flashing it at Jack.

"I was given this photo by a man claiming to be from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau," Yusei explained.

"Oh?" Jack asked.

"If I don't enter the Fortune Cup, Rally and the others will be put in danger," Yusei explained more as he put the photo back in his jacket. "The only reason I'm entering is to fight against that rotten Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

"In that case, it's quite fitting that you have _Stardust_!" Jack said before tossing the card to Yusei, who caught it. "That settles it. I came here. Next time, you come to me!"

Jack climbed back into his D-Wheel and started its engine.

"I will say one thing. That day will not be the only day you see the Crimson Dragon!" Jack proclaimed.

"What?" Yusei asked before Jack took off, but not before the King took once last quick glance towards me.

"Crimson Dragon?" Shiru asked.

"Just stick around and you'll find out," I told the girl. "Or you can ask Yanagi some time. He knows the legend."

"Let me take a gander at that _Dragon_!" Yanagi called out as he ran over to Yusei along with Himuro and Saiga.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a while then," I pointed out as Yusei flashed his card to Yanagi.

"Ooh, finally! It's called _Stardust Dragon_, huh? Fantastic!" Yanagi said with glee. "So, that means, sonny, you really are Signer!"

"Signer?" Shiru asked.

"Again, stick around to find out or ask Yanagi later," I answered.

"Then, you don't mean that the fellow that dueled you that one time was…" Yanagi continued.

"It was him," Yusei answered.

"The King? I'll be damned!" Yanagi said in surprise. "So, is the King a Signer too?"

Later that day, the five of use went wandering around the Diamond Area while Saiga went elsewhere. We soon found a small area with a dueling field and some people gathered around to watch two duelists. One of the duelists had an appearance similar to Jounouchi Katsuya. I remembered in the 4Kids dub they called him Jesse Wheeler, Joey Wheeler's cousin. There was one thing wrong with that since all the characters from the GX era and earlier are long dead by this point.

"Yusei," Saiga spoke up as he walked up behind us while we watched the duel. "I struck a deal to sneak into Satellite. I'm leaving tonight."

"That's surprising! You're not supposed to be able to go in and out of the city and Satellite," Yanagi noted.

"Officially, yes. But there's a ship working on the system that sends out, reproduces and returning trash coming," Saiga explained. "I bargained so they would let me go aboard."

"Travel by garbage barge. Not classy, but what can you really do in a city like this," I said.

"That's the Jack of All Trades for you. There is nothing he can't do," Himuro said.

"And yet nothing he can master," I added, mentally slapping myself in the head again for that Dragon Quest IX joke.

"I could do it since this city has gathered all the right reasons," Saiga said.

"Yeah, true enough. We don't exactly stick out around here," Yanagi pointed out as we watched the people dueling and the other spectators.

"They can't go to the city with their markers and they don't want to drop to Satellite," Himuro explained. "It's a city where people like that live, shouldering their past."

"Leave the Satellite business to me. You just raise all sorts of hell in the Fortune Cup," Saiga said to Yusei.

"Sure," Yusei agreed.

"He'll have a hell of a time trying," I said as I raised my invitation. "After all, he'll have to face me at some point."

When we turned our attention back to the duel, we spotted two young boys, one with brown hair and glasses and the other with bluish-green hair.

"What the hell?" I wondered.

"What are those children doing here?" Shiru asked before the boy with bluish-green hair spotted us.

"Ah, Yusei! Yusei!" the boy called out as he ran over to us.

"Friend of yours?" Himuro asked.

"Yeah," yusei answered before walking up to meet with the boy.

"So, you're here too, Yusei!" the boy greeted the Satellite D-Wheeler.

"Why are you here? This place isn't for kids," Yusei said as the rest of us walked up to him. "Where is Ruka?"

"She's looking after the house," the boy said as his friend ran up to us, but upon seeing all of us the brown-haired boy froze up, probably from our markers.

"Who might you young'uns be?" Yanagi asked the boys.

"These are all your friends, Yusei?" the boy with bluish-green hair asked.

"Right, this is a kid from Tops who took me in for shelter," Yusei told us.

"I'm Rua," the boy introduced himself before turning to his friend. "This is my friend, Tenpei."

"P-Pleased," Tenpei greeted, but it was easy to tell he was scared by his voice.

"Oh, right, Tenpei! Why don't you duel against Yusei? He's super strong!" Rua suggested.

"U-Umm…" Tenpei said as he looked at Yusei, or to be more accurate, at Yusei's marker, but then noticed what Yusei was holding. "Aah! Look at that!"

"Ooh! Yusei! This is an invitation to the Fortune Cup!" Rua said, turning into a giddy child. "You're entering too?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"Awright! I get to duel against Yusei again!" Rua cheered. "Yusei, I'm not losing this time. See now, Tenpei? Yusei's a duelist awesome enough to enter the Fortune Cup!"

Before another word could be spoken though, I felt a quick sting of pain through my head and Yusei dropped to his knees as he held his arm.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua asked.

"Sonny!" Yanagi said with concern in his voice.

"Are you hurt again, Ryou?" Shiru asked.

"It's the same as that one time…" Yusei said.

"Someone… or some_thing_… is coming," I said.

"It's the Witch!" we heard the other duelists and bystanders shout in fear as the ground began to shake.

"The Witch? She really showed up? Where? Where?" Rua asked in excitement.

"It's the Witch! We'll get offed! Run!" the duelists and spectators shouted as they ran off in all directions.

"Hey, you punks! Wait!" one of the duelists shouted as he remained on the dueling field.

Appearing in front of the duelist was a small tornado created by unnatural power.

"What Witch?" Yanagi asked.

"So, she's here now, huh?" Saiga said.

"She?" Himuro asked.

"The Black Rose Witch," I answered.

"We'll get dragged into this. We need to run," Saiga warned us.

The area around began to tear up as gigantic thorns ripped up from the ground and crashed through nearby buildings. One even snaked its way towards us, forcing the eight of us to jump out of the way, Yanagi and the kids being knocked to the ground. When Yusei and I looked into the cloud of dust ahead of us, we saw the silhouette of a _Dragon_ as it roared. Yusei groaned in pain as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a glowing mark. I wasn't much different as I could see a dark-red glowing light emanating from my forehead.

"Sonny…" Yanagi gasped in awe.

"Hey, when did you two get those?" Himuro asked us, telling me that there was something on or around my forehead giving off the red light.

"Sonny here has the symbol on the Signer, the Dragon's Birthmark," Yanagi said as he looked at Yusei's arm, then he turned to me. "But I don't know about that mark. You had something similar when you dueled Takasu, didn't you?"

From Yanagi's words I figured out that the red light was a piece of my _Phase_ Monsters, and as the light was red, I had a feeling I knew which _Phase_ it belonged to.

'_But why is it reacting now? I'm not in a duel and I haven't summoned that _Avatar_ yet,_' I thought to myself.

A bright flash of light appeared at the base of the dust cloud as the _Dragon_ roared again.

"What is that Monster?" Rua asked when Yusei rose to his feet and ran towards the _Dragon_. "Yusei!"

As Yusei ran into the dust cloud, Rua ran in after him. Most of the dust had settled and revealed a figure wearing a dark cloak and white mask with long dark burgundy hair. The rest of us ran over to Yusei and Rua to get a better look at the figure. However, their body was completely covered by the cloak and mask.

"The Black Rose Witch is real…" Saiga was the first of us to speak up.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Yanagi gasped.

We all braced ourselves for whatever the Black Rose Witch might do, but she seemed to become rather ticked off when her attention was focused on Yusei.

"You as well?" the Black Rose Witch asked, to which Yusei looked at his glowing mark.

"You as well?" Yusei repeated before slowly walking towards the Witch.

"Wretched mark!" the Black Rose Witch shouted as she placed a card on her Duel Disk, causing a swirling force of energy to erupt from underneath her and create a pillar of light.

I braced myself from the force that tried to push us as the children were knocked down while Yusei fell to one knee and the other tried to block out the light. When the light faded, the Black Rose Witch was gone.

"She's gone," Himuro said in awe.

"What th'heck was that? How was she able to blow us back with a Magic card's power, even though it's just Solid Vision?" Yanagi wondered.

"She is… She _is_ real!" Tenpei said, both he and Rua having shocked looks in their eyes, though whether it was from fear or awe was up in the air.

"I'm so glad we didn't get offed…" Rua said.

"Seems the Black Rose Witch has some kind of interest in you, Yusei. Judging from her reaction," I said as I saw the light from my forehead fade away and Yusei looked at his arm to see his mark disappeared.

"Aah! It's gone!" Rua gasped after he and Tenpei got back to their feet.

"Why? That's a shame!" Yanagi gasped in disappointment.

"I'm positive… the Witch has a birthmark too," Yusei said, causing the others to gasp. "The Witch said, 'you as well'."

"It could mean anything," I pointed out. "But you might be right."

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

As night fell, the Black Rose Witch ran into an alley within the city and leaned her back against the wall before slowly sliding herself down to sit on the ground. She then pulled off her white mask and was panting, probably from running from Yusei and the others.

"Aki-_chan_…" a voice spoke from the alley.

The Witch, now known as Aki, looked down the alley to see a young man no old than 17 walking towards her. The young man had long black hair that stopped to his shoulders with green streaks and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with a single yellow stripe down the middle, black pants and dark shoes.

"Raven-_o__nii-san_… (10)" Aki said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Having fun?" the young man, Raven, asked, but then saw a look on her face that was a mix of anger and depression. "What's wrong?"

Aki was silent for a moment as she glanced at her arm.

"Wretched mark…" Aki answered.

'_Did something happen to her?_' Raven thought to himself. '_Or… could there be someone else with one?_'

* * *

**(1) Yes/Sure/Okay (pretty much every various form of "Yes")**

**(2) "What did you say?"**

**(3) "Bombarding Spells come together in a light of bright power!"**

**(4) "Ignite, Explosive Magician!"**

**(5) Secret Village Of The Spellcasters**

**(6) "Surging magic combine to reveal the power underneath!"**

**(7) "Arise, Arcanite Magician!"**

**(8) "The mist that blocks the future fades in the presence of the prophet! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(9) "Prophesize! Avatar 04 – Fidchell!"**

**(10) _O__nii-san_ = Big Brother (Raven is NOT Aki's real brother in this story, she just looks up to him like one)**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed seeing Shiru's cards. Raven's deck will be revealed later. Also, the next chapter will be an update to Ryou's decklist for the Fortune Cup onward, this time I'll be putting up other Magic and Trap cards he'll be using (other than the ones I personally made) as well as a list of his Speed Spells for his Riding Duels.**

**Please R&R, everyone! And don't forget to leave detailed reviews!**


	11. Deck Database Update

**A/N: Hey everyone, Master of Death and Darkness here again. This is my updated decklist that will be used from this point on in the story (until my next update that is). Not a lot of the cards have changed except for the addition of regular Magic and Trap cards and even a list of Speed Spells that Ryou will be using (cards with Japanese translated names will have their names in italics while their English names will be in brackets). Also, some cards have altered in either card artwork, effect, name, and even card type. Cards with name changes will have their original names beside them in brackets. Also, for cards that Ryou will have multiple copies of, I will be putting a number in brackets for how many copies he will have (cards with no numbers in brackets will thus be the only copy of those cards). So without further ado, here's my revised decklist!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatars archetypes! Yamato Shiru belongs to PurpleNinjaTempy and Raven Hardy belongs to The Duelist Of Dawn!**

* * *

**Self-made cards:**

Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1  
Level-4  
_Yami_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_, this card gains 500 ATK. You can only control 1 face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up Monster with _Avatar 01 _in its name.  
Image: Haseo's first form from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 02 – Atoli  
Level-4  
_Hikari_  
_Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: If you control a face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. During each of your End Phases, gain 200 Life Points for each Monster you control. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 02 - Innis_.  
Image: Atoli from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 03 – Kuhn  
Level-4  
_Hikari_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1300  
Effect: If your opponent controls at least 1 Monster, this card can attack your opponent directly. When it does so using this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. You cannot summon this card if you control a face-up _Avatar 03 - Magus_.  
Image: Kuhn from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 04 – Yata  
Level-3  
_Yami_  
_Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card your opponent controls. You cannot summon this card if you control a face-up _Avatar 04 - Fidchell_.  
Image: Yata from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Honō_- and _Mizu_-Attribute Monster. If you control a face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control a face-up _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card is used as a release for an Advanced Summon, it is counted as 2 releases. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 05 - Gorre_.  
Image: Sakubo (both halves) from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 06 – Endrance  
Level-4  
_Yami_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400  
Effect: If you control a face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, this card gains 1000 ATK. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 06 - Macha_.  
Image: Endrance from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 07 – Pi  
Level-4  
_Yami_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 200  
Effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 200 (permanently). This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_.  
Image: Pi from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 08 – Ovan  
Level-7  
_Hikari_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
Effect: If you control a face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster Zone can no longer be occupied while this Monster remains on the field. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 08 - Corbenik_.  
Image: Ovan's unsealed form from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2  
Level-5  
_Yami_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1400  
Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V1_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name. If you control another _Epitaph _monster of a different name, this card gains 800 ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up Monster with _Avatar 01 _in its name_._  
Image: Haseo's second form from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3  
Level-7  
_Yami_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 _E_p_itaph 01 – Haseo V2_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name. If you control another _Epitaph_ Monster of a different name, this card gains 800 ATK. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up Monster with _Avatar 01 _in its name_.  
_Image: Haseo's third form from .hack/G.U.

Death Phase  
Level-3  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a Monster with _Avatar 01 _in its name. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up Monster with _Avatar 01 _in its name.

Deception Phase  
Level-3  
_Hikari_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 02 - Innis_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 02 - Innis_.

Propagation Phase  
Level-2  
_Hikari_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 03 - Magus_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 03 - Magus_.

Prophecy Phase  
Level-2  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 04 - Fidchell_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 04 - Fidchell._

Machination Phase  
Level-3  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Honō_- and _Mizu_-Attribute Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 05 - Gorre_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 05 - Gorre_.

Temptation Phase  
Level-4  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 06 - Macha_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 06 - Macha_.

Avenger Phase  
Level-4  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 07 - Tarvos_.

Rebirth Phase  
Level-1  
_Hikari_  
_Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar 08 - Corbenik_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar 08 - Corbenik_.

Avatar 01 – Skeith V1  
Level-8  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2000  
_Death Phase_ + _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2  
_Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a Monster, increase this card's ATK by half the destroyed Monster's original ATK until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2 _from your Cemetery.  
Image: Skeith's first form from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 02 – Innis  
Level-7  
_Hikari_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 3500  
_Deception Phase_ + _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_  
Effect: Twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. Once per turn, you can cut the ATK of 1 Monster your opponent controls in half. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Innis from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 03 – Magus  
Level-6  
_Hikari_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2300  
_Propagation Phase_ + _Epitaph 03 - Kuhn_  
Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, Special Summon 1 _Propagation Token_ with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as the destroyed Monster. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token. If this card would be destroyed, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control instead. Once per turn, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control to have this card gain half the Token's ATK until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 03 - Kuhn _from your Cemetery.  
Image: Magus from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 04 – Fidchell  
Level-5  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800  
_Prophecy Phase_ + _Epitaph 04 - Yata_  
Effect: Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 Monster your opponent controls or the effect of 1 Magic, Trap or Effect Monster your opponent controls. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 04 - Yata_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Fidchell from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 05 – Gorre  
Level-7  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
_Machination Phase_ + _Epitaph 05 - Saku Bo_  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Honō_- and _Mizu_-Attribute Monster. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls and destroy it to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEF of the destroyed Monster (your choice). If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 05 - Saku Bo_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Gorre (sun and moon versions) from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph 06 – Macha  
Level-8  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2200  
_Temptation Phase_ + _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Plant_- and _Beast_-Type Monster. Once per turn, you can take control of 1 Monster your opponent controls until your 3rd End Phase after using this effect. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 06 - Endrance_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Macha from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 07 – Tarvos  
Level-8  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2100  
_Avenger Phase_ + _Epitaph 07 - Pi_  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a Monster, increase this card's ATK by half the destroyed Monster's ATK until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 400 (permanently). If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 07 - Pi_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Tarvos from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 08 – Corbenik  
Level-8  
_Hikari_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800  
_Rebirth Phase_ + _Epitaph 08 - Ovan_  
Effect: If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 08 - Ovan_ from your Cemetery. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, you can Special Summon 1 Monster from your Cemetery (except _Phase_ Monsters).  
Image: Corbenik's first form from .hack/G.U.

Avatar 01 - Skeith V2  
Level-10  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3200  
_Death Phase_ + _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls. If any of the destroyed cards were Monsters, this card gains half the total ATK of the destroyed Monsters until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card is removed from your side of the field (either by battle or opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Skeith's second form from .hack/G.U.

Party Of Three (3)  
Magic  
Effect: If you successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ Monster this turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 more Monsters from your hand.  
Image: A silhouette of three figures, one in the middle and one on each side. The two figures on the sides of the card appear to be walking towards the figure in the center.

Twilight Symbol  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Release 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V1_ you control and Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ from your deck.  
Image: Interior of an ancient/gothic building with eight paths stretching from the center.

Karma's Symbol  
Instant Magic:  
Effect: Release 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ you control and Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V3_ from your deck.  
Image: Interior of an ancient/gothic building with four paths stretching from the center.

Rip Maen (2)  
Magic  
Effect: Special Summon 1 _Epitaph_ Monster from your Graveyard.  
Image: _Epitaph 02 - Atoli_ in the middle of casting magic.

Ani Zot (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated while you control a face-up _Yami_-Attribute Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
Image: A dark pit with sharp, blade-like claws reaching up through it.

Lei Zas (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated while you control a face-up _Hikari_-Attribute Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
Image: An arrow surrounded by white light.

Divine Spear Of Wotan  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Select 1 Monster you control. Return 1 other Monster you control to your Deck. The selected Monster's ATK is doubled until the returned Monster is summoned back to the field.  
Image: A spear with curved blades resembling a battle axe glowing with divine power.

Palace Arena  
Field Magic  
Effect: All Monsters on the field are switched to Attack position and cannot change their Battle Position. Both players can only attack once per turn. Monsters that battle cannot be destroyed. Neither player can declare direct attacks. Neither player takes Battle Damage. When a Monster is attacked, its ATK decreases by 200 times the Level of the attacking monster. If a Monster's ATK reaches 0, destroy that Monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK. (_Avatar_ Synchro Monsters are returned to the Extra Deck when destroyed by this card's effect)  
Image: A circular arena floating in space.

Epitaph Of Twilight (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Activate this card only while you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph_ Monster. Special Summon 1 _Phase_ Tuner Monster from your Deck.  
Image: A book with two gold stars engraved on the cover with only the top-left corner and bottom-right corner bordered with gold.

Gate Out (2)  
Trap  
Effect: When a Monster you control is selected as an attack target, remove all Monsters you control from play and end the Battle Phase. Special Summon the removed Monsters during your next Standby Phase.  
Image: Three figures, each with a blue orb floating above their heads, surrounded by ribbons of light being pulled into the orbs.

Smokescreen (2)  
Trap  
Effect: Negate an opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase.  
Image: Smoke covers the majority of the card with goblin-like monsters turning their faces away and covering their mouths.

Maj Lei (The Emperor)  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. Its effect is negated while this card is face-up on the field.  
Image: A Magician trying to cast magic, but only getting small sparks from the end of his staff.

Suvi Lei (The Hanged Man)  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. While this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster is unable to attack or change its battle position.  
Image: A man trying to stand up with grit teeth and a pained look on his face while sparks of electricity surround his body.

Ranki Lei (The Fool) (2)  
Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack and controls 2 or more Monsters. The attacking Monster must instead battle your opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK (if there's a tie, you choose).  
Image: A man with a goofy expression on his face running into another man.

Avatar's Revival  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Activate this card only when an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck. When an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck, add the Tuner Monster used to summon it from your Cemetery to your Deck.  
Image: _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ with _Death Phase_ overlapping his body and a giant shadow of _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_ in the background looming over.

Damaged Data  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of duel:  
- Riding Duel: You can freely play any Magic cards while _Speed World_ in in play without paying the 1000 Life Point cost.  
- Standing Duel: You can play Speed Spells as Instant Magic cards (excluding Speeds Spells that affect the number of Speed Counters).  
Image: The silhouette of _Azure Flame Kite_ with azure-colored data coding leaking from patches on his body.

* * *

**Magic cards:**

_Hurricane_ (Giant Trunade)  
_Magic Book In The Pot_ (Spellbook Inside The Pot)  
_Alliance Army_ (The A. Forces) (Optional)  
_Dual Summon_ (Double Summon) (3)  
_Treasure from Heaven_ (Card Of Sanctity)  
_Jar of Avarice_ (Pot Of Avarice) (Optional)

* * *

**Trap cards:**

_Cry Of The Living Dead_ (Call Of The Haunted)  
Synchro Blast  
Synchro Stream  
Synchro Prominence (Optional)  
_The Afterglow Of A Miracle_ (Miracle's Wake)  
Card of Last Will  
Totem Pole

* * *

**Speed Spells:**

Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw  
Speed Spell - Summon Speeder (3)  
Speed Spell - Speed Energy  
Speed Spell - Speed Force  
Speed Spell - Speed Storm  
Speed Spell - Half Seize  
Speed Spell - Sonic Buster  
Speed Spell - Silver Contrails  
_Speed Spell - The End Of Storm _(Speed Spell - The End Of The Storm)  
_Speed Spell - Over Tune _(Speed Spell - Overtune)  
_Speed Spell - Over Boost _(Speed Spell - Overboost)  
Speed Spell - Overspeed  
Speed Spell - Final Attack

* * *

**A/N: So that's my self-made card list for the next little while. If I think of any other cards my deck may have use for I'll put them up in my next decklist update. Also, there will be some cards that Ryou will use that are not listed on this page. Those cards are limited-use plot device cards due to how strong they are or how much of an advantage they give, so don't expect to see them used occasionally.**


	12. Ride 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, Master of Death and Darkness here again and welcome to chapter 10 of Death Rising! This one was _crazy_ with not one, not two, but _three_ duels! Also, I want to make a note that I made spelling errors in all of my past chapters. Lycrois is actually supposed to be Lycoris, named after the breed of flower (and Lycoris is also a Greek word meaning "Twilight") so the proper edits have been made to the previous chapters. And one more thing. In this chapter we meet the _last_ permanent OC for this story courtesy of Fenikkusumaru himself! Now then, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! Yamato Shiru belongs to PurpleNinjaTempy, Raven Hardy belongs to The Duelist Of Dawn, and now introducing Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype which are both owned by Fenikkusumaru!**

* * *

The day of the Fortune Cup tournament was at hand and I, along with Yusei, Shiru, Himuro, Tanner, Rua and his sister Ruka, arrived at the Duel Stadium and waited in the corridor for the tournament to start. However, Rua had gotten changed into Ruka's clothes and even added make-up while Ruka wore an orange jacket and matching hat.

"Okay! How do I look? Spitting image of Ruka, am I right?" Rua asked.

"No less from twins. I can't tell a bit of difference," Yanagi laughed.

"You have to be joking…" I spoke up. "You really don't think they'll notice?"

"What are you talking about? They look exactly the same," Shiru said.

"I think I'll have to agree with Ryou," Yusei said. "I haven't seen Ruka's deck, but I'm sure it isn't the same as Rua's. And they don't have the same personality."

"You really think they'll notice something like that? I mean, unless they've actually met the kids, I don't think they'd know," Himuro pointed out.

"Trust me, they'd know. The personalities and mannerisms between guys and girls are vastly different. Ruka should just suck it up and get over this dueling anxiety," I said.

"That was a little harsh, sonny," Yanagi said.

"Maybe so, but it's the truth. She'll have to get over it at some point, so the sooner the better," I replied.

"I think…" Ruka suddenly spoke up, earning our attentions. "I think Ryou-_san_ has a point. I can't keep hiding from it…"

"You see? All the kid needed was a push," I said smugly.

"Then why don't you go out there with her?" Shiru suggested, causing me to glare at the _Magician_ duelist.

"And _why_ should I?" I asked.

"You _are_ the one who said she should get over her anxiety, so why not?" Shiru said.

"No thanks, I don't do well with kids. Yusei knows them, he should do it," I said.

"If I go out there with Ruka they might start resenting her because of my marker," Yusei said as he pointed to his face.

"And like they won't with mine?" I argued.

"To be honest, your marker doesn't look like one with that color. If anything people might think it's some kind of tattoo," Himuro said, causing me to let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only for the first match. I'm not going to play her babysitter for the entire tournament," I said.

"Then it's settled. Good luck you three," Shiru said as Yusei, Ruka and I walked down the corridor to the stadium while the others went to their seats.

When the three of us got to where we're supposed to wait, I noticed there were another 13 people.

'_16 duelists? Twice as much as in the anime,_' I mentally noted.

"Everybody, listen!" we heard the MC shout into his microphone. "The Duel of Fortune Cup is finally getting started!"

From the entrance I saw a small tornado appear and the slowly dissipate, revealing _Red Demon's Dragon_.

"Making its appearance is _Red Demon's Dragon_!" the MC continued as the _Dragon_ flew around the stadium and soon the sound of a D-Wheel engine could be heard. "And, are those noises from a D-Wheel I hear?"

Blasting through one of the entrances was Jack Atlas on his D-Wheel. _Red Demon's Dragon_ flew with its duelist before landing on a nearby platform while Jack drove around the stadium before launching himself from the fortified glass and landed smoothly on the same platform as his _Dragon_. Cheers for the King filled the arena.

"There's only one King! That being me! Who dares to duel again me?" Jack Atlas shouted as he raised his arm and pointed to the sky.

"Duelists with the golden tickets, competing for their dream match with the King! Front and center!" the MC called out as the roof above us opened, the floor we stood on raising us to the center of the stadium in front of the platform Jack Atlas stood on.

Hologram screens showed all of our faces, the spectators cheering for every duelist. But once Yusei's face was shown, the audience quieted down and began to chatter amongst themselves about why Yusei was in the tournament.

"Yusei…" Ruka said quietly to the Satellite D-Wheeler.

"Pay it no mind," Yusei replied.

"Let people think what they want. Don't let it get to you and you'll always be able to do your best," I stated.

As the MC was wondering what to do, a large dark-skinned man walked passed the MC while grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen in attendance!" the man spoke into the microphone, quieting the spectators. "My name is Bommer. As a duelist up here, I would like to ask exactly what it is you all see."

The man, Bommer, turned his attention to Yusei and pointed at the Satellite resident.

"This man is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as we were!" Bommer continued. "If one had cards, marker or no marker, they are the same as everyone else! The people standing here now should be ashamed of nothing! Rather, it is all of you, looking at him through your trivial rose-colored glasses, who are nothing short of vicious!"

With his speech finished, Bommer turned his back to the audience and walked back to his spot while returning the microphone to the MC. Rex Godwin soon began to clap, to which the MC and the entire audience started to clap as well.

"Looks like that Bommer person changed everyone's outlook. He's incredible," Lycoris said with admiration.

'_Yeah, let's just see how long this lasts,_' I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes.

"Thank you for those empowering words, Bommer-_kun_. (1) The reason I provided such an opportunity was indeed for all the reasons you have spoken," Rex said as he rose from his seat. "I am Rex Godwin, the man in charge of Neo Domino City Public Security Maintenance Bureau. And, I am the man who planned this grand dueling festival in appreciation for the maintenance of daily public security. To duelists, neither social status nor the gap between rich and poor matter. True equality rests right here."

The audience cheered once more for Rex Godwin's speech. A holographic image then appeared above the stadium showing the tournament bracket with pictures of the 16 duelists being randomized.

"Now, here are your match-ups for the first round!" the MC shouted into his microphone.

As the pictures started to slow down, I temporarily glanced at some of the pairings. I was a little surprised to see that Enjo Mukuro was participating, but seeing him paired against Yusei told me what the outcome was going to be. I then noticed that Ruka was being paired with Professor Frank for her first match. When I looked at the last pairing, I noticed I had been selected to duel Shira in the very first match.

'_This should be interesting since his deck was never revealed,_' I thought to myself as a small grin crept onto my face.

After the match pairings were announced, all 16 of us were led to a waiting room. Yusei and Ruka sat on couches across from each other. Bommer sat by himself while Shira sat with some guy wearing gold-colored knight's armor. One person who piqued my interest was a young man in his late teens sitting by himself with brown hair styled in a fashion that reminded me of Kira Yamato from the Gundam Seed anime. From what I saw as I walked by he wore a silverish-white trenchcoat. He had to be wearing something underneath the trenchcoat though since the gold shirt-like collar around his neck didn't match with his coat. He also wore black fingerless gloves and was currently looking through his deck. On the table sat a unique Duel Disk. The color was white with a bit of gold around the edges. However, the board of the Duel Disk wasn't visible so I assumed it was tucked into the machine when offline. I then sat alone as I pulled out my deck and made quick scans through it.

"What are you doing, Ryou?" Lycoris asked.

'_Fixing up my deck. I need everything to be perfect for this tournament so I don't lose,_' I replied through my mind as I flipped through my cards and stopped at one specific Trap card. '_And I think this card will help me immensely._'

"What about the old man's card?" Lycoris asked, to which I flipped through some more cards and stopped at _Totem Pole_.

'_I'll definitely keep it. It's a useful card. But whether or not I use it will depend on if I draw it or if the situation calls for it,_' I answered the deity as I finished going through my deck and putting it in my deck holder on my waist as rose to my feet. '_Let the fun begin._'

As I headed for the doors leading out, I saw Shira stand up and follow me out of the room. We then went down separate pathways to head to the garages for our D-Wheels. As I climbed onto Shadow's seat, I pulled out my deck and pushed it into the deck slot and started up the engine while Lycoris sat behind me.

"Everybody, listen! This first duel will be a Riding Duel!" I heard the MC shout into his microphone as I slowly drove to the base of the ramp that led to the arena. "The first D-Wheeler chosen for this prestigious Fortune Cup is the Shinigami Reborn, Shira!"

I heard a small explosion coming from far across the arena followed by the sound of a D-Wheel racing around the track until it skid to a halt.

"And the D-Wheeler he faces is the self-proclaimed _Shi no Kyōfu_, (2) Misaki Ryou!" the MC shouted, making me wonder just how he knew about my proclamation, but I shrugged it off as I revved my D-Wheel and shot up the ramp, launching myself into the air and landing on the track.

I revved my D-Wheel once more for a little extra speed before slowing down and stopping beside Shira.

"_Shi no Kyōfu_… I'll show you true terror," Shira taunted.

"And I'll show you a _true shinigami_, (3)" I said with a grin on my face.

"It's almost time to duel! Set the Field Magic, _Speed World_, on!" the MC shouted as the Field Magic appeared on my monitor.

"**Duel Mode— Auto Pilot, standby.**"

"The field has been dominated by _Speed World_," the MC announced as the field effect of the Field Magic changed the color of the stadium. "This means Magics other than a Speed Spell can't be activated!"

Shira and I revved our D-Wheels as a holographic starter appeared in front of us.

"The fated starter appears and gives the countdown!" the MC continued as the starter began lighting the marks. "Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

As soon as the green light flashed, Shira and I sped down the track at full speed.

Shira: 4000  
Ryou: 4000

"Since you're so intent on showing me this 'true terror' then I'll let you have the first move!" I offered my opponent as I drew my first five cards and put them in a hand holder.

"As you wish! _Ore __no tān_!" Shira shouted as he drew his sixth card. "First I'll summon _Wight_ in Defense mode!"

As Shira played his card, the monster that appeared was a skeleton with yellow bones wearing a tattered purple cloak. (1/300/200)

"Why did he summon something that weak?" Lycoris asked.

'_Trust me, it's not as weak as it looks,_' I assured the deity. '_Damn, I didn't think he'd have _this_ deck._'

"Then I'll set one card face-down!" Shira announced as a reversed card appeared behind his monster. "_Tān endo_!"

Shira's hand: 4

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I pulled my next card.

Shira's SPC: 1  
Ryou's SPC: 1

"Activate Trap card, _Lost Next_!" Shira announced as his reversed card rose up showing two _Angel_-type Monsters flying in the air, one of them being grabbed by a green arm and pulled into a portal. "With this card I select one Monster I control and send one Monster with the same name from my deck to my Cemetery!"

"_Wight_ is the only Monster you have, so go ahead!" I told my opponent as I saw him pull a card from his deck and push it into his Cemetery slot. "I summon _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_ in Attack mode!"

As I placed my card, the blue-haired rifleman materialized onto the field.

"If my opponent controls at least one Monster, _Kuhn_ can attack my opponent directly to inflict damage equal to half his ATK!" I explained. "_Kuhn_, attack the player directly! **Plectra Bullet!**"

_Kuhn_ steadied his steam-powered bayonet and took aim at Shira before pulling the trigger and letting the bullet fly.

Shira: 3200  
Ryou: 4000

"And an amazing start by Misaki Ryou!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "By using his Monster's effect he manages to bypass Shira's Monster to inflict damage!"

"I set one card face-down!" I announced as a reversed card appeared beside me. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Shira said as he pulled his next card.

Shira's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 2

"I summon _Horsehead Demon_ in Attack mode!" Shira announced as he played his card, summoning a Monster with a tanned human body but the head and legs of a horse while carrying a large axe. (4/1700/800) "_Horsehead Demon_, attack his Monster!"

'_Alright _Jī-san_, time for your card,_' I thought to myself as I pressed a button on my D-Wheel. "Activate Permanent Trap, _Totem Pole_!"

As Shira and I went around the track, I took a glance into the audience and saw Yanagi dancing around like a giddy idiot.

"With this card I can negate three attacks during the course of this duel!" I explained. "So I negate the attack of your _Horsehead Demon_!"

One of the pillars shot off from the _Totem Pole_ and smashed into the _Horsehead Demon_, forcing it back to Shira's field.

"And another amazing play by Misaki Ryou!" the MC continued to shout with unequaled enthusiasm. "With _Totem Pole_ he's able to negate not just one, but _three_ attacks this duel!"

"I activate the _Speed Spell - High Speed Crash_!" Shira announced as he played his next card, showing a racetrack with one car crashing into the barrier wall. "When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can destroy one card I control and one other card on the field! I destroy my _Wight_ and your _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_!"

Shira's skeletal Monster dashed across the field and rammed right into _Kuhn_, causing both Monsters to shatter.

"_Tān endo_!" Shira declared.

Shira's hand: 3

"_Boku no tān_!" I said as I drew my next card and glanced at it, a grin now on my face. '_Now things get interesting._'

Shira's SPC: 3  
Ryou's SPC: 3

"I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card, playing the pink-haired, scantily clad woman. (4/1900/200) "_Pi_, attack his _Horsehead Demon_! **Palm Blast!**"

_Pi_ dashed across the field and stopped in front of Shira's _Undead_ Monster before holding out her right hand and releasing a burst of energy, causing the Monster to explode.

Shira: 3000  
Ryou: 4000

Shira's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 3

"And when _Pi_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, her ATK permanently increases by 200!" I announced as _Pi_ returned to my field, becoming stronger from her victory. (4/1900-2100/200) "Then I'll set one card face-down!"

I took one last glance at the card with a grin on my face as I push it into my Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to temporarily appear beside me.

"_Tān endo_!" I declared.

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Shira announced as he drew his next card.

Shira's SPC: 3  
Ryou's SPC: 4

"I'll set one Monster in Defense mode!" Shira announced as he placed his next card on the field, a reversed card materializing onto the field. "_Tān endo_."

Shira's hand: 3

"_Nanda_? (4) Could this play mean that Shira, the SHinigami Reborn, has been backed into a corner?" the MC shouted into his microphone.

'_That's it? He's not going to play anything else?_' I thought to myself as I placed my hand on my deck. "_Boku no tān_!"

Shira's SPC: 4  
Ryou's SPC: 5

'_Now's a good a time as any to show my secret weapon,_' I thought to myself with a dark grin on my face. "Activate Permanent Trap, _Damaged Data_!"

As my reversed card slowly rose, its artwork depicted the silhouette of a humanoid figure wearing strange clothes with patches of their body replaced by familiar azure-colored data code.

"_Damaged Data_? What does that card do?" I heard my opponent ask.

"This Trap card is a very special card! With it, I can freely use Magic cards during a Riding Duel!" I explained loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Nanda_? Misaki Ryou has a card that defies the rules of Riding Duels?" the MC shouted with both enthusiasm and shock. "Who knows what he'll play with _that_ on the field!"

'_Unfortunately I don't have anything I can use with it at the moment, but at least I'll be prepared,_' I thought to myself. "_Epitaph 07 – Pi_, attack his Monster! **Palm Blast!**"

Once more my Monster dashed to Shira's field.

"Time for you to try my Monster's Piercing Damage!" I announced as _Pi_ drove her fist into Shira's card, but didn't destroy it. "_Nani_?"

"You'll be the one taking damage for your foolish attack!" Shira announced as his set card disappeared to reveal another skeletal Monster with white hair and wearing a tattered brown dress. (3/0/2200) "By attacking _Madame Wight_, with its 2200 DEF, you take 100 damage!"

The _Undead_ Monster grabbed _Pi_'s wrist and threw her back to my field.

Shira: 3000  
Ryou: 3900

'_Damn, I don't have anything strong enough to destroy his Monster right now. If he could just summon something for me to destroy I could increase _Pi_'s ATK to 2300. The only other way I can beat _Madame Wight _would be to Synchro Summon or summon _Haseo_,_' I thought to myself. '_But at least I can still use _Totem Pole_ two more times if he tries anything._' "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Shira announced as he pulled the top card of his deck.

Shira's SPC: 5  
Ryou's SPC: 6

"I summon the _Wight King_ in Attack mode!" Shira announced as he played his card, summoning another skeletal Monster wearing a purple tattered cloak, only this one had white bones compared to _Wight_'s yellow bones. (1/?/0)

"There it is! Shira's ace Monster, _Wight King_!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "_Wight King_'s Monster Effect increases its ATK by 1000 for every _Wight_ and _Wight King_ in its controller's Cemetery!"

_Wight King_ let out a ghostly moan as a thin black aura surrounded it. (1/?-2000/0)

"And just what do you plan to do with _that_? You only have two _Wight_s in your Cemetery! Your Monster's no match for mine," I explained.

"_Tān endo_," Shira said.

Shira's hand: 3

"Quit fucking with me!" I shouted as I drew my next card. "_Boku no tān_!"

Shira's SPC: 6  
Ryou's SPC: 7

'_If I get rid of his _Wight King_ then he shouldn't be able to fight me with anything else,_' I thought to myself. "_Pi_, destroy his _Wight King_! **Palm Blast!**"

My Monster once again dashed across the field and stopped in front of the _Wight King_ before releasing a burst of energy that shattered the skeleton.

Shira: 2900  
Ryou: 3900

"_Tān endo_!" I shouted in annoyance as _Pi_ returned to my field even stronger. (4/2100-2300/200)

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_!" Shira shouted as he drew his next card.

Shira's SPC: 7  
Ryou's SPC: 8

"Now it's time!" Shira declared. "I summon _Wight_ in Attack mode!"

As Shira played his card, the yellow skeleton reappeared on the field. (1/300/200)

"What good will _that_ do you?" I mocked my opponent.

"I play the Speed Spell, _Summon Speeder_!" Shira announced as he played his card. "When I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand!"

'_What else could he have to summon? He doesn't have anything stronger than _Pi_,_' I thought to myself.

"I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Zombie Carrier_!" Shira announced as he played his next card.

The next Monster to appear probably disgusted everyone in the audience as it looked like a Frankenstein monster made of rotting body parts from various animals and other Monsters. (2/400/200) Lycoris screamed in fear and disgust at Shira's new Monster.

'_Shit, he's going for a Synchro Monster!_' I shouted in my head and realized what he was really up to when I looked through his field again. '_No! The only reason he's doing that is to get those two in his Cemetery! But he doesn't have anything to revive his _Wight King_!_'

I then gasped as I remembered the other effect of _Wight King_.

'_Damn it all, he lured me into that trap and I fell for it!_' I shouted in my head.

"I tune my Level-1 _Wight_ and my Level-3 _Madame Wight_ with my Level-2 _Zombie Carrier_!" Shira announced as his three Monsters took to the sky to perform the Synchro Summon. "_Akuma wa, taoreta akuma no okiniiri no musuko ga futatabi ikirudeshou!_ (5)"

A burst of light soon shot through the three _Undead_ Monsters.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Shira shouted as the light began to fade. "_Ribaibu, Andetto Sukaru Dēmon!_ (6)"

Emerging from the light was the rotting corpse of the _Demon's Summon_. (6/2500/1200)

"Next I activate _Wight King_'s effect from my Cemetery! Since it was destroyed by way of battle, I can remove one _Wight_ in my Cemetery from play to revive _Wight King_!" Shira announced as he pulled two cards out of his Cemetery slot. "Be reborn, _Wight King_!"

Appearing back on the field was the white-boned _Undead_ Monster. (1/?/0)

"And since _Madame Wight_'s name is treated as _Wight_ while in my Cemetery, I now have a total of three _Wight_ Monsters, increasing _Wight King_'s ATK to 3000!" Shira explained as another black aura appeared around the _Wight King_, larger than the previous one. (1/?-3000/0) "Next I activate a Monster Effect from my hand!"

"Effect from your hand?" I wondered before it hit me. "Damn it!"

"By discarding _Wightmare_ from my hand, I can either return a removed from play _Wight_ or _Wightmare_ to my Cemetery or Special Summon a removed from play _Madame Wight_ or _Wight King_!" Shira explained as he pushed his last card into his Cemetery slot and as the only Monster he had that was removed from play was _Wight_, he placed that card back into his Cemetery. "And since _Wightmare_'s Monster Effect treats him as _Wight_ while in my Cemetery, I now have five _Wight_ Monsters, increasing _Wight King_'s ATK to 5000!" (1/3000-5000/0)

"Such raw power! _Wight King_'s ATK has just reached 5000!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm. "And since the four Monsters of the _Wight_ series are not on any prohibition, _Wight King_'s ATK can max out at an astounding 11,000!"

'_Damn it!_' I shouted in my head as I looked through the cards in my hand and then at my _Totem Pole_ Trap. '_If I don't draw a Monster that can hold them off next turn and he summons another Monster, I'll lose!_'

"_Wight King_, attack his Monster!" Shira declared, to which the skeletal king materialized five white skulls before launching them at _Pi_, slamming into the female fighter.

Shira: 2900  
Ryou: 1200

Shira's SPC: 7  
Ryou's SPC: 6

"_Undead Zombie Skull_, attack the player directly! **Hell Lightning!**" Shira commanded, to which purple electricity coiled around the Monster and was soon fired from its horns.

"I activate _Totem Pole_'s effect and negate your attack!" I announced as the second section of the pillar was fired into the lightning attack and blocked it, shattering in the process.

"_Tān endo!_" Shira shouted.

Shira's hand: 0

"_Boku no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Shira's SPC: 8  
Ryou's SPC: 7

I took a glance at the card I drew and my eyes widened a little.

'_This card…_' I thought to myself.

In the darkest corner of my mind, I saw three glowing red orbs, appearing as though to form a triangle.

"_**I HAVE FOUND YOU!**_" a deep, demonic voice bellowed.

'_It's time,_' I thought to myself as I looked through my hand once more and saw the perfect card to use, causing a dark grin to appear on my face. "I activate the effect of my _Damaged Data_ Trap, allowing me to play the Magic card, _Magic Book In The Pot_! This card allows us both to draw three cards from our decks!"

"We finally see the effect of Misaki Ryou's Permnant Trap card, _Damaged Data_, in action! Will this give him an advantage or has the Shinigami Reborn, Shira, claimed the first match?" the MC shouted into his microphone as Shira and I drew our three cards, with myself drawing all three at once rather than separately.

I then fanned out my three cards and a wicked grin spread across my face.

"This is the end for you, Shira! Now you'll see _why_ I'm called the _Shi no Kyōfu_ and _why_ I'm a _true shinigami_!" I declared. "First I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the white-haired teen appeared onto my field. (4/1800/1000)

"Next, I release _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ to Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my hand!" I announced as I switched out my cards, causing _Haseo_'s attire to change and the chainsaw sword to materialize in his hands. (5/2000/1400) "Next, with the effect of my _Damaged Data_ Trap card, I play the Magic card, _Dual Summon_, to Normal Summon once more!"

As I grabbed my next card, I looked into my D-Wheel's monitor and saw red glowing horns fading in and out from around my head.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_!" I shouted as I slapped the card onto my D-Wheel, summoning a new Monster with a body made of dark-red patterns, the most distinct part being the horns that curved around the sides of where the head should be, the same horn-like patterns flashing faster around my head. (3/0/0) "Now I tune my Level-5 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!"

Like with my previous Synchro Summons, _Death Phase_ overlapped itself with _Haseo_. However, instead of disappearing in a blinding flash of light, the two Monsters just disappeared, earning questioning gasps and murmurs from the audience. However, their attention was soon drawn skyward as the sound of someone smashing their fists against a wall resounded through the arena as well as the sound of cracking glass. As the pounding continued, a shard fell from the sky and crashed onto the arena track, shattering like glass. Everyone's attention, including my own, was focused entirely on the sky above us and what we saw was a giant crack in the sky with what looked like a small piece broken off. As the pounding continued, the crack steadily grew larger as more small shards fell to the ground.

**(BGM Start: Terror Of Death - .hack/G.U. OST)**

"_Shi no kage ga sekaijū no shokki!_ (7)" I began the chant, still grinning wickedly as the crack in the sky grew larger and larger shards of the sky fell and shattered like glass. "_Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (8)"

Suddenly, a large black fist punched its way through the crack, sending multiple shards of various sizes falling to the ground.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I continued the chant as a second fist was soon to follow and both hands grabbed the edges of the cracks and appeared to be pulling the sky itself apart. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi – Skeith V1!_ (9)"

The sky itself was soon split apart as glass-like shards fell to the arena floor and shattered. Then, from the tear in the sky, descended a Monster with a body of the deepest black known to man. Giant gold-colored spikes curved up from the Monster's knees, the tips nearly touching the creature's shoulders. Two more large gold spikes were curved under the Monster's armpits and a perfectly circular hole was placed in center of the creature's chest. On the sides of the Monster's head were thick black horns curving around its forehead to the back of its head and it had three eyes red as blood, both in the normal location of any human and the third in the middle of its forehead. Around the creature's waist and flowing down to the base of its feet-less legs was a glowing red cape. (8/3000/2000) As the Monster slowly descended to the stadium, the red horn-shaped patterns solidified around my head. The Monster, _Skeith_, let out a deep, demonic bellow the reverberated through the stadium before holding out its right arm and materializing what looked like a giant black staff with small red spikes of energy. However, all but three of those spikes soon converged to one point and formed a curved blade, turning the staff into a massive scythe.

"_Nanda!_ It appears as though Misaki Ryou has just summoned a _real shinigami_!" the MC shouted in both enthusiasm and awe.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

As the pitch-black Monster Ryou had just summoned descended to the field, a man with reddish-brown hair styled in a large cowlick wearing a thick brown trenchcoat over black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with a green vest and white necktie looked on and noticed the red mark around Ryou's head. He then heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Divine-_sama_, (10) is something the matter?" the owner of the footsteps asked.

"Raven-_kun_," the first man greeted, to which the black-haired teen walked closer to the other man, now known as Divine. "Take a look at the one down there."

Raven looked out to the stadium's track and spotted Ryou dueling Shira.

"The one with the black D-Wheel?" Raven asked, to which Divine nodded.

"I believe he may be a servant of Yliaster and the Crimson Dragon," Divine stated.

"What?" Raven gasped in surprise. "How can you tell?"

"I felt an immense source of power as soon as that Monster appeared," Divine explained as he and Raven looked up to see the still-descending _Skeith_.

"A servant of the Crimson Dragon…" Raven said in shock before clenching his fists.

"That's right. Just like the one that killed your parents," Divine said, causing Raven to grit his teeth before Divine placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Don't let your anger cloud your mind, Raven-_kun_. When the time comes you will have your chance."

Raven took a deep breath and regained his composure, "As you wish, Divine-_sama_."

The two looked back out to the arena to watch the continuation of the duel.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"It's here…" Lycoris said in awe, her attention fixated on my most recent _Avatar_.

I thought of asking the girl what she meant, but decided against it as the tournament, and my victory, were far more important.

"Just like your _Wight King_ is _your_ ace Monster, _Skeith_ is _my _ace Monster!" I shouted to Shira as _Skeith_ finally finished his descent and flew above me, the sky returning the normal.

Although _Skeith_ was far smaller than my previous _Avatar_ Synchro Monsters, I knew his power more than made up for it.

"_Skeith_, attack _Undead Zombie Skull_! **Death's Judgment!**" I commanded.

_Skeith_ responded by facing Shira's Monster and pulling back its scythe. Then, with one swift movement, _Skeith_ cleaved the _Undead_ Monster in two and destroyed it.

Shira: 2400  
Ryou: 1200

"_Tān endo_!" I shouted.

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Shira shouted as he drew.

Shira's SPC: 9  
Ryou's SPC: 8

"You may have brought out your ace Monster, but it's still weaker than mine! _Wight King_, destroy his Monster!" Shira commanded, to which the skeleton king summoned five more skulls and launched them directly at _Skeith_.

"I think you've forgotten about my Trap card, _Totem Pole_!" I announced, causing Shira to gasp. "I use the last effect of _Totem Pole_ to negate your attack!"

The final section of the ancient pillar shot outward and crashed itself into the five skulls, causing both to explode and my Trap card to shatter.

"_Tān endo_!" Shira said.

Shira's hand: 4

"It doesn't matter if you stopped my attack, my _Wight King_ is still stronger than your Monster!" Shira pointed out.

"For now it is," I responded. "_Boku no tān_!"

Shira's SPC: 10  
Ryou's SPC: 9

"I activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect!" I announced. "Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls! If the destroyed card is a Monster, _Skeith_'s ATK increases by half the destroyed Monster's original ATK until the End Phase!"

"Is this it? If this effect goes through, Misaki Ryou has just earned the first victory of the Fortune Cup!" the MC shouted enthusiastically.

"_Skeith_, destroy the _Wight King_!" I commanded, to which my Monster took to the sky, his scythe disappearing and a familiar data cannon formed around his right arm. "**DATA DRAIN!"**

_Skeith_ took steady aim with the cannon before firing it down at the field, striking Shira's _Wight King_ and causing it to explode, making Shira temporarily lose control of his D-Wheel.

"Unfortunately for you, _Wight King_'s original ATK is treated as 0 while it's not on the field!" Shira explained.

"That doesn't matter, all I wanted was to get it off the field!" I told my opponent. "_Skeith_, attack the player directly! **Death's Judgment!**"

I watched as _Skeith_ flew back down to the arena and stopped just in front of Shira, spooking my opponent. _Skeith_ materialized its scythe back into its hands and pulled it back. When _Skeith_ swung its weapon, I grinned darkly at hearing Shira's screams while the attack caused his D-Wheel to spin out of control and fall over.

Shira: 0000  
Ryou: 1200 (winner)

"Amazing! Misaki Ryou managed to defeat the Shinigami Reborn, Shira!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "This victory earns Misaki Ryou the right to be called a _shinigami_!"

I slowed my D-Wheel to a stop and looked up at _Skeith_, the creature letting out another demonic bellow.

'_This was exactly the Monster I was looking for. The true embodiment of my desire for power,_' I thought to myself with a grin on my face.

**(BGM End)**

With my duel finished, I drove my D-Wheel back to the garage and cut the engine. I couldn't help but start laughing over my triumph and my ultimate Monster.

"With _Skeith_, I'll be able to easily win this tournament," I laughed to myself, or so I thought.

"But you still have other opponents to face. Aren't you worried they'll beat you?" Lycoris asked.

"I'm not worried about losing. I haven't lost once since I got here. The only ones who _might_ give me trouble are Yusei and Jack," I explained to the goddess. "By the way, why were you admiring _Skeith_ like that?"

Instead of an immediate answer, Lycoris averted her gaze, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"The fuck kind of answer is that? You tell me you need me to help you save this world but you won't tell me a damn thing otherwise?" I shouted at the deity, thankful no one else was within earshot.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I was told not to—"

"Told by who?" I shouted at the goddess, though it made me curious now, wondering who a deity would have to take orders from.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is you'll find out on your own," Lycoris said with a depressed look in her eyes.

"Fine, let's get out of here," I sighed as I got off Shadow and walked back to the waiting room along with Lycoris and sat on one of the couches, noticing the teen with the white Duel Disk glancing at me briefly.

I ignored the next duel, as I'd rather have my opponents surprise me as much as they can before I knock them down. However, when Ruka's duel came up, the girl in question walked up to me.

"Um, Ryou-_san_?" Ruka said to earn my attention.

"Yeah, I know," I said with an irritated sigh, still not believing I agreed to babysit the girl during her duel.

I rose to my feet and followed Ruka towards the room that would lift us to the arena's center with Professor Frank following behind us and taking another room.

"Now, let's introduce the duelists for the third match!" the MC announced through his microphone. "Kids all over the world are probably envying this young girl! She's the youngest girl participating! The Dueling Angel from the Heavens! Ms. Ruka-_chan_!"

The lift raised us up as the ceiling separated, the lift stopping at the top, the audience cheering for the little girl.

"Um, excuse me," the MC said to me over his microphone. "You're prohibited from dueling alongside Ms. Ruka."

"I'm not dueling with her, she just has anxiety and she asked me to watch her," I explained to the MC.

"Oh, okay," the MC said.

"There sure are a lot of people…" Ruka said quietly.

"Just don't pay attention to them and you'll be fine," I told the girl as the other side of the field opened up and lifted Ruka's opponent, Professor Frank.

"And, opposite to her, the Duel Counselor-Professor Frank!" the MC announced.

The man in question wore some kind of black robe with orange trimmings and a black beret rested on his head.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ruka-_san_," Professor Frank greeted softly with a bow.

"S-Same," Ruka returned the greeting.

"Now, what do you say we find the real 'you' hidden off in the inner depths of your consciousness?" the Professor asked.

"Be wary," I warned Ruka.

"Huh?" the girl wondered.

"This man isn't as he appears," I said as I glared at Ruka's opponent. "If you think anything's wrong, let me know."

I then turned around and walked off the dueling field and stood at the base to watch the duel.

"Now, we're about to get started!" the MC announced as Ruka put on her Duel Disk and activated it, Professor Frank doing the same. "Duel, start!"

"Duel!" Ruka and Frank said as they drew their opening hands.

Ruka: 4000  
Frank: 4000

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_," Ruka said as she drew her sixth card. "I'll summon _Sunny Pixie_ in Defense mode."

As Ruka played her card, the same _Magician_-type Tuner that Shiru had last used against me appeared. (1/300/400)

"Why would she play that?" Lycoris asked.

'_Good question. It's not exactly a good card to start with. However, I already know how this duel will turn out. Unfortunately I can't walk out because the others dragged me into it,_' I mentally told the deity.

"I'll end my turn," Ruka said, to which Frank merely nodded.

Ruka's hand: 5

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_," Frank said as he drew his sixth card. "I will summon _Symmetry Rorschach_."

As Frank played his card, the Monster that appeared looked like some kind of deformed butterfly made of a purple liquid. (3/1200/1200)

"Are you familiar with what's known as the Rorschach Test?" Frank asked. "This will be a psychological test to help acquire clues that will dispel any insecurities, worries, or doubts you have based on how you feel about this ambiguously-profiled Monster. Come now, Ruka-_chan_. What does this Monster look like to you?"

Unfortunately, Ruka appeared to be hypnotized by the Monster.

"Come now, answer. What is it?" Frank asked.

"'What'?" Ruka repeated.

"Come now…" Frank said, keeping a calm and gentle composure. "Come now, what is it?"

'_This isn't good, he's already getting to her,_' I thought to myself.

"Come now. Come now," Frank continued his little mantra, causing Ruka's attention to falter. "Come now. What does it look like?"

"Ruka! Focus!" I shouted to the girl. "Don't let him get inside your head!"

I had succeeded in snapping Ruka out of her trance. However, not in the way I hoped.

"A spirit?" Ruka answered her opponent.

Frank's Monster than transformed into a copy of Ruka's own _Sunny Pixie_, but coming out of the copy's mouth was a purple demonic face, getting a scare out of Ruka.

"**Spiral Mind!**" Frank commanded, the Monster releasing a force of dark energy across the field.

"No!" Ruka cried out as she braced herself, but her Monster was destroyed in the process.

When Ruka's regained herself, Frank's Monster returned to its original appearance.

"This test has revealed that, in the recesses of your consciousness, you are afraid," Frank concluded. "You are afraid of spirits and fairies, am I correct?"

"No, that's not-" Ruka tried to argue.

"All is fine. I shall clear any worries you have and set them free," Frank assured the girl. "To do so, you shall courageously venture to the whole other world within the inner depths of your consciousness, the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits."

"World of the Duel Monsters Spirits?" Ruka repeated.

"Why, I know. You are able to perceive the language of spirits," Frank said. "Therefore, there being a world of Duel Monsters Spirits isn't very strange at all."

"How could such a world exist?" Ruka asked, almost shocked to hear this information.

'_Damn, I know where this is heading,_' I thought to myself as I walked away from the dueling stage and towards a bench that was placed against the wall.

"Ryou, what are you doing? You said you weren't going to walk away," Lycoris reminded me.

'_I'm not. Her opponent is going to do something and I need your help,_' I told the goddess through my mind as I sat down on the bench, making sure I was facing the dueling field.

"My help? For what?" Lycoris asked.

'_Are you able to send me to the world of Duel Monsters Spirits?_' I asked the deity.

"The place that man was talking about?" Lycoris asked, to which I nodded. "I don't know, but I can try."

'_I don't need my body to go, just my mind,_' I explained to the girl.

Lycoris nodded once as I returned my attention to the field.

"_Symmetry Rorschach_'s effect activates. When it destroys an opponent's Monster, it can flip the top card of my opponent's deck face-up," Frank explained as his Monster's body expanded and created a giant eyeball. "**Peeping Mind**!"

Ruka grabbed the top card of her deck and flipped it face-up.

"_Kuribon_," I managed to hear Ruka say.

"Such a cute Spirit card it is," Frank spoke up. "Would you happen to hear its voice as well?"

Ruka was unresponsive for a moment before she turned around and faced the audience, most likely looking at Rua.

"What was that just now?" Ruka gasped.

"I place two cards face-down to end my turn," Frank said as two reversed cards appeared in front of him.

Frank's hand: 3

"Ruka, get your attention back in the duel!" I shouted to the girl, causing Ruka to jump slightly.

"S-Sorry!" Ruka apologized to me before she turned back around to face Frank.

"It would be your turn," Frank said.

"_Doro_," Ruka said as she pulled her next card. "_Kuribon_, come."

As Ruka played her card, the Monster that appeared looked like a _Kuriboh_ with no hands, combed fur and a rat-like tail with a red bow tied around its tail. (1/300/200)

"Now I open my reverse card, _Guiding Light To The Inner Depths_," Frank said as his set card rose, showing the duelist standing on a thin, curving path leading to a portal of light. "The opposing player sends five cards from the top of their deck to the Cemetery and adds the sixth card into their hand after both players check it. If they do not play the card during this turn, the opposing player will receive 2000 points of damage."

As I looked at the field, I saw a few flashes of light coming from both the card and Ruka. I wasn't sure if anyone else could see the light, but either way I knew things were about to head south.

'_Get ready, Lycoris,_' I warned the deity.

"Come now and turn over the cards from the top of your deck, if you please," Frank said, hypnotically. "Do it slowly."

Without a word, Ruka pulled the top cards of her deck as if her body was being controlled. Frank slowly counted with every card Ruka's body drew. Once the fifth card was pulled, Frank's Trap card shone once more.

"Come, come, come. What is your sixth card?" Frank asked.

Ruka pulled the next card and showed it to Frank. Unfortunately, since I was sitting so far from the field, I couldn't tell what card she drew, but I had a good feeling. Frank's words clarified it.

"Ah, that's the Field Magic, _Ancient Forest_," Frank said, seemingly impressed as Ruka played the card without saying a word. "All Monsters switch to Attack mode. One can neither summon anything in Defense mode nor switch anything to Defense mode. And, Monsters that attack are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase."

'_I had a feeling my _Palace Arena_ Field Magic was similar to an existing card somehow. The initial effects are the same as _Ancient Forest_,_' I mentally noted.

"A world which pulls all out into the open… and simply does not tolerate conflict," Frank went into a deeper explanation of the card.

'_And that's where the similarities end. Mine promotes one-on-one conflict,_' I noted further.

"Now, to the world of Duel Monsters Spirits!" Frank said hypnotically.

'_Time to get started_,' I thought myself as I began to concentrate, the glowing red pattern of _Death Phase_'s horns appearing on my forehead.

Lycoris seemed to understand that it was time and appeared to be praying silently.

Ruka's hand: 5

"It would appear that you have reached the Spirits' World locked within the inner depths of your consciousness," Frank noted before chuckling. "_Doro_. I activate the Permanent Trap, _Gestalt Trap_."

Frank's other reversed card rose up, showing some kind of clamp, the same one in the card's artwork materializing onto the field.

"This card will become an Equip card on an opponent's Monster," Frank said as the clamp was fired and locked itself around _Kuribon_, draining it of its power. (1/300-0/200-0) "I equip this card to _Kuribon_. The equipped Monster had its Monster Effect negated, and has both its ATK and DEF reduced to 0. Next, I equip the Equipment Magic, _Immortal Homeostasis_, to _Kuribon_ from my hand."

As Frank played his next card, the artwork depicted _Maha Vairo_ surrounded by a dark aura, the same aura appearing around _Kuribon_.

"The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase, if the equipped Monster's ATK differs from its original ATK, its owner receives 300 points of damage," Frank explained. "In summary, as long as _Kuribon_'s ATK is 0, you shall take damage each and every turn. Then, I release _Symmetry Rorschach_…"

I watched as Frank pulled his card off his Duel Disk, the Monster itself turning into a black ball of purple ink before disappearing.

"…to Advance Summon _Id The Supreme Demonic God_," Frank said as he placed his next card onto the field, calling forth a large Monster outlined by yellow electricity and the rest of its body filled with a mix of blue and purple electricity. (6/2200/800) "During the End Phase in which _Id_ is destroyed, it's Special Summoned to my side of the field. Also, as long as _Id_ is on the field… I cannot summon any Monsters."

The audience suddenly started to shout out of concern, wondering what was wrong with Ruka.

"What is wrong with Ruka-_chan_? She's had a complete lapse in concentration!" the MC shouted into his microphone.

"I attack _Kuribon_ with _Id The Supreme Demonic God_! **Violent Egoism!**" Frank commanded, to which the larger Monster leapt towards _Kuribon_ and crushed the furry creature under its claws.

Ruka: 1800  
Frank: 4000

"Due to the equipped _Immortal Homeostasis_, _Kuribon_ will not be destroyed. However, it shall experience eternal pain in a world of its own immortality," Frank explained. "Come now, Ruka-_chan_. Try to remember. Your true mission, from the midst of pain, from the midst of fear. Come now. Come now. Come now, come. Come…"

However, Frank's Monster, _Id_, was instantly destroyed by the effect of _Ancient Forest_. But then the _Supreme Demonic God_ regenerated itself.

"_Id_ will be Special Summoned during the End Phase of the turn in which it was destroyed," Frank explained with a chuckle. "_Tān endo_."

Frank's hand: 2

"Come now, it's your turn," Frank said.

"_Doro_," Ruka's body said quickly as it pulled the top card of her deck.

"During the current Standby Phase, _Immortal Homeostasis_' effect will force 300 points of damage onto you," Frank explained.

Ruka: 1500  
Frank: 4000

"I summon _Sunlight Unicorn_," Ruka's body spoke as it played the card, summoning a white horse with a single horn and a mane and tail of azure fire. (4/1800/1000) "I equip _Horn Of The Unicorn_ onto _Sunlight Unicorn_."

The next card played changed _Sunlight Unicorn_'s horn into a giant horn made of crystal. (4/1800-2500/1000) Without receiving any order, _Sunlight Unicorn_ charged across the field and struck _Id_ with its new horn, shattering the dark Monster. Frank's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, but only briefly.

"Well done," Frank said.

Ruka: 1500  
Frank: 3700

A beam of light then shot downward and destroyed _Sunlight Unicorn_ as Frank started to laugh.

"It's all clear. Your mind is currently in the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits, right?" Frank asked. "I'd like it if you told me what kind of world it is."

"When _Horn Of The Unicorn_ is sent to the Cemetery, it returns to the top of my deck," Ruka's body said slowly as she placed the card on top of her deck. "Next, I activate the Magic card, _Emergency Lifesaving_, from my hand."

The card Ruka's body played showed three small fairies and a large black bird or _Dragon_, I wasn't sure which.

"It can Special Summon a Monster destroyed during this turn," Ruka's body spoke as _Sunlight Unicorn_ appeared from the card. (4/1800/1000) "I revive _Sunlight Unicorn_."

"What? _Sunlight Unicorn_ again?" Frank said with surprise in his voice.

"Due to _Sunlight Unicorn_'s effect, if the top card of my deck is a Magic card, I can add it to my hand," Ruka's body said calmly as it pulled the top card from her deck.

"The top card of your deck is…" Frank said slowly.

"I equip _Horn Of The Unicorn_," Ruka's body said as it played the card, giving her Monster its crystal horn again. (4/1800-2500/1000) "I place two cards face-down to end my turn."

Ruka's hand: 2

However, Ruka's Monster wasn't the only one to return to the field as _Id The Supreme Demonic God_ was also resurrected.

"Ryou, we're ready," Lycoris finally spoke up from her praying, to which I merely nodded in response before closing my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing within a dead and rotting forest.

"What is this place?" Lycoris asked.

"The world of Duel Monsters Spirits," I answered the girl. "Of course, this portion of it has been tainted."

"So then why did you want to come here?" Lycoris asked.

"To get Ruka's head back into her duel," I answered the deity as I began to walk through the forest of dead trees with Lycoris right behind me.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard a voice.

"_Doro_!" the voice practically shouted.

"Crap, he's here already," I cursed before I began to sprint through the dead forest in the direction of the voice, eventually stopping when I saw _Id The Supreme Demonic God_ slowly fade with Frank appearing. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Ryou?" Ruka asked as she looked over to me. "What are you doing here? And who's that girl with you?"

I turned to face Lycoris, who seemed to have a surprised look on her face.

"She can see me?" Lycoris whispered.

'_I should've known. This is a world of Spirits. In here you have a physical body for everyone to see and hear,_' I told the goddess through my mind. "Nevermind about that now, Ruka! You just need to beat Frank!"

"So this is the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits. For you to pull me in like this…" Frank mused as he looked around, his face and voice changed to one showing his evil intentions. "You really are a Signer!"

"Signer?" Ruka asked.

"There are individuals who desire your powers," Frank explained. "Come now. Why not take a trip with this kind gentleman? To a world that will properly unleash your powers."

As Frank spoke, _Id_ reappeared behind him.

"Come now," Frank said as, beneath his feet, a dar purple taint began to spread from beneath him.

"Why? I don't have any powers like that. So, why me?" Ruka asked.

As the taint spread, it began to climb up trees and make them crumble apart.

"Why must I protect this world? Why do you all need my power?" Ruka began to cry.

"Because it's your fate!" I shouted to the girl. "This is what you're supposed to do!"

"No… Please, no…" Ruka whimpered before she turned her attention skyward. "Rua, call out for me! Just like that one time! Bring me back home! Rua!"

"You won't be able to leave here until you defeat Frank, don't you understand that?" I shouted at Ruka, but then Rua's voice echoed through the air.

"Ruka… Ruka…" Rua's voice called out.

"Rua? Rua? I'm right here!" Ruka called out to her brother. "Please, bring me back home!"

"Ruka… Ruka…" Rua's voice continued to call out.

"Where are you, Rua?" Ruka asked, when a small spring of water began to leak through a crack in the dried riverbed.

"Ruka… Ruka…" Rua's voice kept calling, creating ripples in the water to which Ruka knelt down to look into the water's reflective surface.

"Rua, bring me back!" Ruka called out.

"I can't. I was watching," Rua's voice said. "You made a promise with them, didn't you?"

"Rua!" Ruka gasped.

"I want to be strong like Yusei. I'll protect you, so you have to protect that world, Ruka," Rua explained.

"Rua…" Ruka began to tear up.

The surrounding area had grown dark from the taint Frank released, creating storm clouds and lightning flashed across the sky. The rock holding the skeleton of a _Dragon_ slowly started to break apart.

"Ruka! Listen to your brother! You have to fight in order to leave!" I shouted to the girl as her Monsters gathered around her.

"I will… I will…" Ruka spoke as she rose to her feet and turned around to face the fossil. "I will protect this world! I will protect _Kuribon_ and everyone else!"

Ruka then turned back around to face Frank, who had a sinister grin on his face. Ruka then lifted her left arm and her Duel Disk materialized around her wrist.

"Reverse card, open! _Gallitrap – Pixie's Circle_!" Ruka said as her face-down card rose, showing three small fairies creating a ring around _Cotton Pop_. "If there are two or more Monsters on my side of the field, the opposing player cannot attack the Monster on my field with the lowest ATK! I won't let you attack _Kuribon_ anymore!"

"In that case, I activate the Permanent Magic, _Wave Of Evil Intent_, from my hand!" Frank declared as he played his card, showing a rather disgusting close-up of someone's, or something's, face. "Whenever a Monster on my field is destroyed by battle, the opposing player receives 300 points of damage!"

Ruka gasped at hearing the card's effect.

"_Id The Supreme Demonic God_ attacks _Sunlight Unicorn_!" Frank commanded. "**Violent Egoism!**"

Franks Monster thrust its claws forward, but _Sunlight Unicorn_ countered by releasing a torrent of crystallized fire from its horn that engulfed the dark creature, a surge of electricity striking the psychotic duelist.

Ruka: 1500  
Frank: 3400

"That hurt, little deary," Frank seethed. "But, you will be taking on this pain for yourself! _Wave Of Evil Intent_'s effect activates!"

A burst of red energy shot out from Frank's card and slammed into Ruka.

Ruka: 1200  
Frank: 3400

"I can take it…" Ruka assured herself.

"How much longer will your brave front hold?" Frank asked with the same psychotic look on his face. "I activate the Magic card, _Mental Contamination_! It's allowed to activate in the turn a Monster is destroyed. It can destroy one Magic or Trap card on my opponent's side of the field!"

A burst of energy shot across the field and shattered Ruka's _Pixie's Circle_, causing her _Kuribon_ to scream in pain.

"_Kuribon_'s guard was disabled!" Ruka gasped.

"During the End Phase, _Id The Supreme Demonic God_ will be revived," Frank said as his Monster was indeed resurrected. "_Tān endo_."

Frank's hand: 1

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_!" Ruka said as she drew her next card.

"And now, since _Kuribon_'s ATK is still changed, you will take on _Immortal Homeostasis_' effect!" Frank stated. "300 points of damage!"

Ruka: 0900  
Frank: 3400

"Poor Ruka…" Lycoris said as she watched the girl take the damage.

"You shouldn't be so concerned," I said calmly as I watched the duel with my arms folded.

"You don't care what happens to her?" Lycoris gasped.

"Of course not. Besides, I already know the outcome of this duel," I told the deity.

"Then why did you want me to bring you here?" the deity asked.

"To see if I could get Ruka to stop holding back," I answered.

"I place one card face-down, and then, activate the Magic card, _Healing Winds_, from my hand!" Ruka said as a reversed card appeared in front of her followed by a Magic card. "I regain 200 Life Points for each Monster on the field. I end my turn."

A gentle wind blew across the field as it restored Ruka's Life points.

Ruka: 1500  
Frank: 3400

Ruka's hand: 1

"To tell the truth, your powers are of no concern to me," Frank said as he drew and the taint beneath him continued to spread. "I would be satisfied with just being able to defeat you! I would be satisfied with seeing the look on your-the spirits'-this world's face as it suffers!"

Frank then began to laugh like an idiot as his taint caused whole pieces of earth to crumble apart.

"This all… This man… he's a bad person!" Ruka gasped.

"No shit, you _just_ figured that you?" I questioned.

"Ryou, you shouldn't be so rude to her!" Lycoris scolded me.

"And _you_ shouldn't interfere with what I decide to make my business!" I shouted at the deity, causing her to flinch.

"I can't let him do this! I can't!" Ruka said.

"_Id The Supreme Demonic God_ attacks _Kuribon_!" Frank commanded. "Suffer, _Kuribon_! **Violent Egoism!**"

_Id_ let out a roar before leaping towards Ruka's tailed furball.

"I won't let you! Trap card, open! _Fairy Winds_!" Ruka announced as her face-down card rose. "It destroys all face-up Magic and Trap cards on the field, aside from this card!"

"What!" Frank gasped in shock as the two cards he had placed on _Kuribon_ were destroyed as well as _Horn Of The Unicorn_ and Ruka's Field Magic as Frank took a few steps back.

"Both players then take 300 points of damage for each card destroyed by this card's effect," Ruka explained.

Ruka: 0300  
Frank: 2200

"Now that your Equipment Magic is gone, _Kuribon_'s ATK returns to 300," Ruka said as her furball was restored of its strength. (1/0-300/0-200) "Battle resumes!"

"Is she crazy? She'll be defeated!" Lycoris gasped.

"No, she won't. Not with _Kuribon_'s effect," I told the deity. '_Plus that face-down will end this duel._'

"It's back to 300, but what good is it? I will devour that spirit!" Frank threatened as _Id_ resumed its attack.

"_Kuribon_'s Monster Effect! By returning _Kuribon_ to my hand when it's targeted with an attack, it reduces that Monster's Battle Damage to 0, and that Monster's player regains Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster targeted by the effect," Ruka explained as her Monster turned into a ball of light and flew back to her hand just in time for _Id_ to halt its attack while a dark blue aura surrounded her opponent.

Ruka: 0300  
Frank: 4400

"You won't lay a hand on _Kuribon_ or anybody in this world!" Ruka swore with determination while holding up _Kuribon_'s card, but Frank just laughed.

"I'll just contaminate your little world, then!" Frank shouted as the rock holding the fossilized _Dragon_ began to crumble apart even more, releasing the fossil from its prison and causing it to roar.

"_Ancient fairy Dragon_ is angry!" Ruka said with worry as she looked at the fossil of the _Dragon_. "It's so angry at that man that it doesn't even realize that its being hurt!"

The fossilized _Dragon_ then reached one arm out and grabbed Frank as the man continued to laugh like a psychotic idiot and draw him closer to its body.

"If I don't do something, that man will…" Ruka said as she tried to think of something.

"Leave him be, Ruka!" I called out to the girl, earning her attention. "This man deserves his fate."

"No one deserves something like this!" Ruka argued as she turned back to face the fossilized _Dragon_. "Please, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_! Settle your anger!"

The _Dragon_ merely let out another roar as Frank continued to laugh, as if not noticing that he was about to be eaten alive.

"If I just end this duel…" Ruka thought aloud. "Reverse card, _Mischief Of Oberon_!"

The set card quickly sprang up and shot a green light at the laughing Frank.

"It negates any effects that recover Life Points and both players receive damage equal to that amount!" Ruka explained as a tornado suddenly dropped onto the field like a massive drill and snatched Frank out of the fossilized _Dragon_'s grasp.

Ruka: 0000 (draw)  
Frank: 0000 (draw)

"She saved him!" Lycoris gasped with both surprise and happiness.

"Tch. Such a childish act," I spat. "Lycoris, let's get out of here."

Lycoris merely nodded and started to silently pray again.

"The intent of the evil one who sealed me away… That…" a soft voice echoed through the ruined world.

"We're ready," Lycoris said.

"That was fast," I said, mentally noting that it might be because she had just done it once a few minutes ago and was now a little used to it as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I looked across the the stadium's dueling field and saw Frank taking a few steps back, a look of complete terror on his face, before he fell on his back. Ruka staggered around a bit, causing me to stand from the bench and walk up onto the field and catch Ruka before she passed out.

"You stupid girl, you should've just let him die," I said to the unconscious girl as I picked her up and carried her off the field, hearing the MC announce the ending of the duel as the audience cheered, whether if it was for the duel or because Ruka managed to hold her own so well was something I didn't really care to know.

"It appears the third match has ended in a tie! This means whoever wins the fourth match will go straight to the semi-final match!" the MC shouted into his microphone.

As I carried Ruka out of the arena however, I noticed a glowing claw mark on her arm begin to fade away.

'_So she's been awakened as the Front Claw Signer. I can only imagine the kind of trouble this'll cause me in the future,_' I thought to myself before I glanced at Lycoris to see her smiling happily. '_What are you so happy about?_'

"Seeing you carry little Ruka would make such a cute picture I think," Lycoris said with a giggle.

'_You'd better be joking,_' I mentally warned the goddess. '_I don't like cute things. Besides, the others would be on my ass if I didn't help Ruka out of here._'

I proceeded to carry Ruka out of the arena and into the infirmary to find that Rua had also been brought in after falling unconscious during Ruka's duel by Himuro, Yanagi, Shiru and Tenpei. Not wanting to be asked about what happened in the duel, I took my leave and went back to the waiting room. I sat back down on one of the couches as the next duel was called. I earn my attention for a brief moment when the first duelist was announced.

"For the fourth match we have a dueling prodigy raised by none other than Director Rex Godwin himself, Kururugi Kurogasa!" the MC announced as the platform lifted the duelist up, revealing it to be the teen from before, wearing the same silverish-white trenchcoat and I also noticed he wore blue jeans and black shoes.

"Dueling prodigy raised by Rex Godwin," I quietly repeated to myself. "He should make an interesting opponent."

After the introduction however, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, only listening in to the surroundings.

"And that's the duel! The winner of the fourth match is Kururugi Kurogasa!" the MC's voice shouted. "And as the previous match ended in a draw, Kururugi Kurogasa will automatically advance to the semi-finals!"

A small grin appeared on my face, as I'd now have the chance to duel the so-called prodigy. I pretty much slept through the second half of the first round and ignored the duels that took place.

"Everybody, listen!" the MC shouted through his microphone. "The first round of the Fortune Cup has come to and end and now we move on to the quarterfinals!"

With the announcement of the second round, I rose to my feet from the couch and walked out the door and back towards the lift that would lead me to the dueling arena.

"For the first match of the quarterfinals, our first duelist is the self-proclaimed Terror Of Death and rightly-claimed _shinigami_, Misaki Ryou!" the MC announced as the platform lifted me to the stadium.

'_Gotta win this one fast. I don't want to waste time when I have real opponents waiting,_' I thought to myself, ignoring the name of my next opponent, but then noticed no one was coming up on the other side. "Hey, where's my opponent!"

I looked towards the MC who seemed to be speaking into an earpiece before he returned to his microphone.

"I apologize for the delay, but it would appear Misaki Ryou's opponent has forfeit the match!" the MC announced, earning various responses from the spectators.

'Tch. What a waste of my time," I said as the platform lowered me back down.

I walked back down the corridor and into the waiting room to sit on the couch again. When I returned to the waiting room though, I noticed Kurogasa wasn't in the room. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to a my couch and sleep through the next two duels.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Kururugi Kurogasa had left the waiting room some time after Ryou had and made his way to the tower overlooking the arena. The guards let him through, to which Kurogasa walked up to the top floor to see Jack Atlas, Rex Godwin, and two others. One was a young woman with short blue hair wearing a formal business suit. The other looked like a short clown with pointed ears and light-purple hair.

"You asked for me, _oji-san_? (11)" Kurogasa asked, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"_Hai_, Kurogasa-_kun_," Rex Godwin answered, to which the teen walked up to the tall man. "It would appear your opponent for the semi-finals has been decided."

"The one calling himself the Terror Of Death?" Kurogasa asked.

"That is correct," Rex answered. "It is my belief that he is connected to the Crimson Dragon."

"Connected?" Kurogasa and the others in the room repeated in unison.

"_Hai_," Godwin said. "As such I would like to request that you not hold back against this opponent."

"As you wish, _oji-san_," Kurogasa replied with a bow before turning around to leave the room.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Everybody, listen!" the MC shouted. "The quarterfinals have come to an end and we now come upon the semi-finals of the Fortune Cup!"

The MC's announcement drew cheers from everyone in the audience.

"The pairings for the semi-finals are Misaki Ryou vs Kururugi Kurogasa and Izayoi Aki vs Fudo Yusei!" the MC announced as our pictures appeared on the screen.

With the announcement of the second match-up, I could hear the audience practically screaming for Yusei's victory and I remembered the reason why.

"Those idiots are scared of the power she wields. She's nothing to be scared of," I said to myself as I rose from my seat, noticing that Kurogasa had returned to the room and also rose from his seat.

The both of us walked out of the room and towards our separate platforms.

"Everybody, listen! It's time to begin the semi-finals of the Fortune Cup!" the MC shouted, earning cheers from the audience. "Our first duelist of the semi-finals has proclaimed himself to be the Terror Of Death, and by defeating Shira in his first match, has earned the right to be called a _shinigami_! Misaki Ryou!"

As my platform was raised, the stadium erupted with applause.

"And his opponent, the dueling prodigy raised by Director Rex Godwin himself, Kururugi Kurogasa!" the MC shouted, earning more cheers as the platform opposite me rose.

When the platform stopped, my opponent took some time to wave to the audience.

"Hey, we're here to duel, not put on a show," I told Kurogasa.

"I think a duel should be fun for both those participating and those watching," Kurogasa replied.

"A duel is only 'fun' when you win. Victory is everything," I said.

"With a mind like that then you'll certainly lose against me," Kurogasa said.

"Now, let's start the semi-finals!" the MC announced as Kurogasa and I started up our Duel Disks, to which I noticed the board of Kurogasa's Duel Disk looked to be shaped like angel wings, our decks shuffling automatically. "Duel, start!"

"Duel!" Kurogasa and I shouted as we drew out opening hands.

Ryou: 4000  
Kurogasa: 4000

"I'll let you have the first turn if you think I'm wrong for thinking victory is the sole reason for winning a duel," I offered Kurogasa.

"Very well. _Doro_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Haos Monarus_, in Defense mode!"

As Kurogasa played his card, a small white ball shot out onto the field and rolled for a bit. Then, in an eruption of light, appearing a mechanical-looking creature that appeared to be a fusion between a human and a butterfly being white and gold in color. (3/1000/1200) If I were an anime character I'm damn certain I'd be facefaulting right now. But as that isn't the case, I settled for smacking myself in the face as I started to laugh to myself.

'_Why… Oh why… Why in the _hell_ do there have to be cards based off _Bakugan_ of all things?_' I mentally asked myself.

"You okay over there?" Kurogasa asked.

"Just get on with your turn," I answered.

"Then I'll activate _Monarus_' Monster Effect! When she's summoned I gain 500 Life Points for every card in my opponent's hand!" Kurogasa explained, causing me to stop laughing and grit my teeth as my five cards and Kurogasa's Monster started to glow, increasing his Life Points.

"Amazing! Only his first turn and Kururugi Kurogasa takes a huge lead!" the MC shouted into his microphone with enthusiasm.

Ryou: 4000  
Kurogasa: 6500

"Then I place one card face-down!" Kurogasa said as a reversed card appeared behind his Monster. "_Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 4

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I said as I drew my sixth card. "I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the longhaired, slender-figured swordsman appeared onto my field. (4/1800/400)

"Attack his _Haos Monarus_! **Disaster Sword!**" I commanded, to which _Endrance_ readied his sword and dashed across the field.

"Activate Trap, _Attack Nullification_!" Kurogasa announced as his set card rose and created an invisible barrier just as _Endrance_ swung his sword, sending him flying back to my field. "This card negates my opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"_Tān endo_!" I said.

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he drew. "I release _Haos Monarus_…"

As Kurogasa pulled his card off his Duel Disk, the butterfly Monster turned into the standard colorful vortex.

"…to Advance Summon _Haos Tuskor_ in Attack mode!" Kurogasa announced as the vortex molded into a large white-and-gold elephant with four tusks and a spiked trunk. (5/2000/2000) "_Haos Tuskor_, attack _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_! **Nose Slap!**"

The elephant Monster responded by lifting its trunk and slamming it back down. However, the trunk grew several feet in length on the way down and crushed _Endrance_.

Ryou: 3800  
Kurogasa: 6500

"Then I'll set one card face-down!" my opponent said as another reversed card appeared int front of him. "_Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 3

"_Boku no tān_!" I said, drawing my next card. "I play the Magic card, _Rip Maen_!"

As I played my card, the artwork depicted _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ trying to cast a spell.

"With this card I can Special Summon one _Epitaph_ Monster from my Cemetery! Return, _Endrance_!" I called out as the swordsman reappeared on my field. (4/1800/400) "Next I summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ in Attack mode!"

The next card I played called out the twin child _Magician_-type Monsters. (4/1700/1700)

"And since I control _Endrance_, _Saku Bo_ gains 500 ATK!" I explained as the twins grew stronger. (4/1700-2200/1700) "_Saku Bo_, attack _Haos Tuskor_! **Gan Bolg!**"

In response, the twins began to chant. Then the ground began to shake just before large, sharp boulders shot up from the ground and impaled _Haos Tuskor_.

"I activate my Trap card, _Guard Block_! This reduces any Battle Damage I would receive from one instance of battle to 0 and allows me to draw one card!" Kurogasa explained as he pulled the top card from his deck.

"I still have one attack left! _Endrance_, attack the player directly! **Disaster Sword!**" I ordered, to which _Endrance_ charged across the field once more and slashed his sword across Kurogasa's chest.

Ryou: 3800  
Kurogasa: 4700

I then glanced through my hand and spotted my most advantageous card, "I'll place one card face-down! _Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. "I activate the Field Magic, _Haos Reactor_!"

As Kurogasa played his card, the field began to shift until it one of those time-freeze battle areas from the Bakugan anime with the _Haos_ symbol lighting up.

"With this card on the field, all _Hikari_-Attribute Monsters gain 500 ATK when summoned!" Kurogasa explained. "Next I'll summon _Haos Siege_ in Attack mode!"

The next card Kurogasa played shot out another white ball that erupted in a pillar of light, summoning forth a typical knight in shining armor carrying a staff instead of the traditional sword. (4/1900/1400)

"And with my Field Magic, _Haos Siege_ gains 500 ATK!" Kurogasa announced as _Siege_'s ATK rose. (4/1900-2400/1400) "Next I play the Instant Magic card, _Rapid Haos_! This card allows me to Special Summon a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster while I already have at least one _Hikari_-Attribute Monster on the field! So I summon _Haos Saurus_!"

The next Monster to appear looked like a bipedal triceratops wearing white and gold armor. And as it was another _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, Kurogasa's Field Magic boosted its ATK. (4/1700-2200/1500)

"_Haos Saurus_, attack _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!" Kurogasa commanded, to which his Monster roared before charging across the field and ramming right through _Endrance_.

Ryou: 3400  
Kurogasa: 4700

And with the loss of _Endrance_, _Saku Bo_'s ATK reverted to normal. (4/2200-1700/1700)

"_Haos Siege_, attack _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!" Kurogasa declared.

The knight Monster acknowledged by raising its staff and launching bolts of lighting at the twins, destroying them both.

Ryou: 2700  
Kurogasa: 4700

"_Tān endo_!" Kurogasa said.

Kurogasa's hand: 0

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I shouted as I drew my next card, my eyes widening a little when I looked at the card. '_Time to take advantage of his own card._' "I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the white-haired teen materialized onto the field holding his two gold daggers. (4/1800/1000)

"Next, since I control _Haseo_, I can Special Summon _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card.

Beside _Haseo_ appeared a man with short blue hair and wearing orange glasses similar to the ones worn by _Yata_. His attire had a completely different color-scheme than _Haseo_, mostly consisting of white and blue with a bit of yellow. He wore long white pants and blue boots with matching gloves. He also wore a white shirt under a blue lightly-armored vest and a light-blue scarf around his neck. His left arm, however, was encased in a giant cylindrical lock. (7/2600/2300)

"And since _Ovan_ is a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, your Field Magic increases his ATK by 500!" I announced, causing Kurogasa to gasp in surprise. (7/2600-3100/2300) "But that's not all! _Ovan_, undo the seal!"

Responding to my command, _Ovan_ moved his right hand over the giant yellow lock that held the cylinder closed. The lock began to glow and suddenly the straps that held the cylinder closed shot off, lighting pouring out of the metallic object. The lock itself started to shake until it broke apart and fell to the ground, the metal parts falling with it as a flash of light enveloped the field, causing Kurogasa and the audience to cover their eyes. When the light faded and everyone regained their sight, I could easily see the look of shock in their eyes. _Ovan_'s left arm was completely wrapped in blue bandages and held a two-pronged blade in his hand. What shocked everyone the most though had to be the large, bubbling, red-and-black object protruding from _Ovan_'s shoulder. The object looked organic and moved freely as the end took the shape of a serrated hook. Now in _Ovan_'s right hand was a bayonet rifle similar to the one used by _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_, only the barrel and blade were much thinner and were blue and white in color.

"Wh-What the?" Kurogasa managed to speak as I only smirked.

"_Ovan_, attack _Haos Siege_!" I commanded. "**Sign Of AIDA!**"

_Ovan_ raised his left arm, the blade meeting his right shoulder, then raised his right arm, the blade meeting his left shoulder, as the clawed organic object moved itself down and across to his right leg. In one quick motion, all three arms were swung and launched a red triangular object at Kurogasa's Monster, slicing clean through and causing _Haos Siege_ to explode.

Ryou: 3400  
Kurogasa: 4000

However, what was left on Kurorgasa's field where _Haos Siege_ used to be was a large, glowing, red triangular object, the same one _Ovan_ just shot.

"What's this thing?" Kurorgasa asked.

"When _Ovan_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster Zone can no longer be occupied so long as _Ovan_ remains on the field!" I explained with a laugh. "_Tān endo_!" '_And with no hand, I'll just finish him off next turn._'

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa called as he drew his next card, but curiosity struck me when I saw a smile on his face. "I play the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_!"

As Kurogasa played his card, the artwork depicting two knights holding out their helmets with gold coins falling from the sky.

"With this card, both plays draw cards until they both hold six!" Kurogasa explained as he drew a full six while I drew four, the last card I drew causing my eyes to widen.

'_Finally the last _Avatar_ reveals itself,_' I thought to myself with a grin.

"I summon the Tuner Monster _Haos El Condor_ in Attack mode!" Kurogasa announced as he played his next card, summoning a Monster that looked almost like a totem pole with a skeletal face. (3/1300/1100) "And now _El Condor_'s Monster Effect activates! When _Haos El Condor_ is Normal Summoned, I can change the Level of any Monster on my field to a desired Level to perform a Synchro Summon!"

'_Okay, that's just a little over-powered there,_' I thought to myself.

"I change _Haos Saurus_' Level to 5!" Kurogasa said as _Saurus_' Level increased. (4-5/2200/1500) "And now I tune my Level-5 _Haos Saurus_ with my Level-3 _Haos El Condor_!"

Kurogasa's two Monsters took to the air to perform the standard Synchro Summon.

"_Shinzou no tamashii ga , piasu no hikari o kensaku to yami o uchikudaku!_ (12)" Kurogasa began to chant as a burst of light shot through his Monsters. "_Shinkuro Shokan! Araware o! Haos Omega Leonidas!_ (13)"

As the light faded, the new Monster that appeared was a bipedal _Dragon_with white, gold and blue scales. The blue scales covered the _Dragon_'s chest and belly as the majority of its body was covered in white scales, gold scales covering only the _Dragon_'s knees and wrists. The Monster also had large white-and-gold wings as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead and two other horns from the sides of its face. Spikes ran down the Monster's back and ended at its tail, making it look like a spiked club. (8/3000/2500)

"And now my _Haos Reactor_ Field Magic will increase _Haos Omega Leonidas_' ATK by 500!" Kurogasa announced as his _Dragon_ grew even stronger. (8/3000-3500/2500) "Next, I activate _Omega Leonidas_' Monster Effect! Once per turn I can select one _Hikari_-Attribute Monster in my Cemetery to increase _Omega Leonidas_' ATK by half the selected Monster's until the end of the Battle Phase! And I choose my _Haos Tuskor_, increasing _Haos Omega Leonidas_' ATK by 1000!"

Kurogasa's _Dragon_ let out a mighty roar as a white aura surrounded it, increasing its power even further. (8/3500-4500/2500)

'_Its effect is similar to _Tarvos_' and _Skeith_'s,_' I mentally noted.

"Now, _Omega Leonidas_! Attack _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!" Kurogasa commanded. "**Omega Eraser!**"

Kurogasa's _Dragon_ pulled its head back as a bright light generated in it mouth. The Monster then threw its head forward and launched a stream of white energy across the field, slamming into _Haseo_ and engulfing him, causing him to explode into pixels.

Ryou: 0600  
Kurogasa: 4000

"What power! Kururugi Kurogasa's Monster just reduced Misaki Ryou's Life Points to almost nothing! Can Misaki Ryou make a counterattack?" the MC shouted into his microphone with enthusiasm.

"_Tān endo_!" Kurogasa said as his _Dragon_'s ATK decreased. (8/4500-3500/2500)

Kurogasa's hand: 5

"_Boku no tān_! _Doro_!" I called out as I drew my next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Rebirth Phase_!"

The next Monster to appear on my field was the last of my _Phase_ Monsters, it body made of similar patterns to the previous ones only this time made of a blue light that seemed to fit perfectly with _Ovan_. (1/0/0)

"Now I'll tune my Level-7 _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_ with my Level-1 _Rebirth Phase_!" I called out as my _Phase_ overlapped itself with _Ovan_ en both were enveloped in a bright light. "_Jinsei wa kesshite owaru koto no nai saikuru de nagarete iru! Tasogare wa __yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (14)"

My two Monsters then vanished within the light as it extended across the field with blue patterns appearing over my chest from _Rebirth Phase_.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted. "_Hitarei saitan! __Abatā Hachi – Corbenik!_ (15)"

As the light faded, the Monster that now appeared on the field was the monst humanoid of all my other _Avatar_ Synchro Monsters. Its body appeared mostly metallic with its body colored white and blue. Covering its right forearm was a white shield while its left arm was extended and morphed into a large curved blade. The organic mass that protruded from _Ovan_'s shoulder had also increased in size and the end now looked like a clawed hand. (8/3000/2800)

"And since _Corbenik_ is also a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, your Field Magic increases its ATK by 500!" I announced as _Corbenik_ grew stronger, the red-and-black organic mass pulsating. (8/3000-3500/2800)

"Our Monsters have equal ATK! You won't destroy _Omega Leonidas_ without having your Monster commit suicide!" Kurogasa pointed out, but I could only grin darkly.

"That's the idea!" I shouted, causing Kurogasa to gasp. "_Corbenik_, destroy _Omega Leonidas_! **Devil's Verdict!**"

"_Leonidas_, counterattack! **Omega Eraser!**" Kurogasa called out.

Kurogasa's _Dragon_ was the first to respond as it started to charge its blast. _Corbenik_ countered by having its clawed arm shoot forward and clamp the _Dragon_'s mouth shut before driving its curved blade through _Leonidas_' neck. _Omega Leonidas_ then managed to pull its mouth out of _Corbenik_'s grasp and fire it blast right into my Monster's face, the close-range explosion destroying both Monsters and leaving the field bare and the patterns that covered my chest also vanished.

"Now you've just wasted your attack!" Kurogasa stated.

"That's what you think! _Corbenik_'s true power lies within its own death! When _Corbenik_ is removed from my side of the field, it's returned to my Extra Deck and I can Special Summon _Ovan_ from my Cemetery!" I explained as _Ovan_ reappeared onto my field and had his power increased by Kurogasa's Field Magic. (7/2600-3100/2300)"But that isn't all! I can also Special Summon one Monster from my Cemetery, as long as it isn't a _Phase_ Monster! So I Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!"

Also appearing on my field was the white-haired teen. (4/1800/1000)

"Next, I activate my Trap card, _Damaged Data_!" I announced as my face-down card rose, the same card that aided me in defeating Shira.

"How can you play that? This isn't a Riding Duel!" Kurogasa explained.

"This card can also be used in a Standing Duel, in which it allows me to play any Speed Spell as an Instant Magic card, with the exception of Speed Spells that alter the number of Speed Counters!" I explained. "So I activate the effect of _Damaged Data_ to play the Speed Spell, _Summon Speeder_, as an Instant Magic! And with _Summon Speeder_, I Special Summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my three cards, my healing _Magician_ appeared on the field, empowered by Kurogasa's Field. (4/300-800/2200)

"And with _Atoli_ on my field, _Haseo_'s ATK is increased by 500!" I announced as _Haseo_ also grew stronger, causing Kurogasa to gasp. (4/1800-2300/1000) "_Haseo_, attack the player directly!"

_Haseo_ rushed across the field, passing by Kurogasa and slashing my opponent with his blades before jumping back to my field.

Ryou: 0600  
Kurogasa: 1700

"_Ovan_, attack the player directly and end this duel!" I commanded as Ovan took a stance and aimed his rifle right at Kurogasa. "**Mercy Shot!**"

_Ovan_ fired his energy bullet, letting it fly across the field until it struck Kurogasa's chest, causing the bullet to erupt into a tornado of fire around my opponent.

Ryou: 0600 (winner)  
Kurogasa: 0000

As the duel ended, the field returned to normal with my Monsters fading as well as the flaming tornado, revealing Kurogasa dropped to his knees.

"That's the duel! With a combination using the destruction of his own Synchro Monster, Misaki Ryou has defeated Rex Godwin's dueling prodigy, Kururugi Kurogasa!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm as I shut off the Duel Disk after letting it auto-shuffle my deck.

"Now you see that as long as you aim for victory, you'll _always_ win," I told my opponent as I saw him rise to his feet.

"There's more to dueling than victory. I'm sure even someone like you will see that eventually," Kurogasa said before the platform lowered us both.

"He was a strong opponent, wasn't he," Lycoris said.

"I'll agree with you. If he got a strong enough _Hikari_-Attribute Monster in his grave, that _Dragon_ of his would've beaten me," I said. "I wouldn't mind dueling him again to see what else he's got."

Once the platform stopped, I walked off towards the waiting room to await the finals.

* * *

**(1) _Kun_ (君【くん】) is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although _kun_ is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of either gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as _kun_ by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students.**

**(2) "Terror Of Death"**

**(3) "God Of Death" (anyone who's seen Death Note should know this)**

**(4) "What is that?"/"What is this?"**

**(5) "A fiend fallen, but the devil's favorite son will live again!"**

**(6) "Revive, Undead Skull Demon!"**

**(7) "The shadows of death loom over all!"**

**(8) "The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(9) "I'm right here! Avatar 01 – Skeith V1!"**

**(10) _Sama_ (様 【さま】) is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, _sama_ expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with _ore-sama_ (俺様, "my esteemed self").**

**(11) _Oji-san_ = Uncle (Rex is NOT Kurogasa's real uncle, but Kurogasa merely calls him as such because Rex has been like an uncle to Kurogasa)**

**(12) "Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter thorugh the darkness!"**

**(13) "Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas!"**

**(14) "Life flows in a never-ending cycle! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(15) "Come, the rebirth! Avatar 08 – Corbenik!"**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! Damn, that was a long one, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Not much else to say here except, to those of you wondering about Ryou's connection to the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, it'll be revealed in the next chapter! So stay tuned!**

**Please R&R, everyone! And please leave detailed reviews!**


	13. Ride 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, Master of Death and Darkness here with Chapter 11 of Death Rising! Before you all start reading though, I want to say that, unfortunately, Ryou's connection to the Crimson Dragon and the Signers will not be revealed in this chapter. I thought it was Episode 26 that showed the battle between the Signer Dragons and the Earthbound Gods, but it actually won't be until Episode 30 which, considering how my chapters are going, should be in two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my SI Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! Yamato Shiru belongs to PurpleNinjaTempty and Raven Hardy belongs to The Duelist Of Dawn while Fenikkusumaru owns Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype!**

* * *

After my duel with Kurogasa, I sat in the waiting room alone as Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki had their duel and looked through each card of my deck.

"Going over your deck again?" Lycoris asked me.

"Not really much choice. Yusei's going to be a tough opponent," I answered the deity.

"Is he really that strong?" Lycoris asked.

"Yusei? Strong? Don't make me laugh," I told the young goddess as I put my cards down on the table. "No, Yusei isn't exactly what I'd call strong. Rather, his deck is meant to win."

"Meant to win?" Lycoris repeated.

"His deck is what's called a _Plot Device Deck_. No matter who he duels, he has at least one card meant to beat his opponents. In fact, some people I know have called Yusei the ultimate stacker," I explained only to see a confused look on Lycoris' face. "A person who stacks their deck _always_ draws the cards they need at the _exact_ time they need it. Sure Yusei's deck will shuffle when it has to, but it shuffles itself so that Yusei will win."

"But isn't that cheating?" Lycoris asked.

"Not really since Yusei's deck _does_ shuffle, so he's not making it place the cards he needs at the top of his deck. Some people argue that his deck itself wants him to win while others think that it's his Signer mark that mysteriously puts the card he needs at the top. Though in a few cases the latter is undoubtedly true," I explained before picking up my deck again. "However, I'm certain this deck is capable of defeating Yusei."

"You have that much faith in it, don't you," Lycoris said with a smile.

"Not a chance. This deck you gave me is just able to handle everything I've faced so far, so I don't see why it won't stand against Yusei," I said.

I then turned my attention to the TV in the room to see Yusei had just defeated Aki. Two men then walked up to her, one with black hair that stopped at his shoulders and the other with reddish-brown hair styled in a large cowlick. The man with the cowlick hairstyle put a brown trenchcoat over Aki and they both helped escort her out of the stadium.

"Huh, never seen that guy before," I mused.

"Which guy?" Lycoris asked.

"The one with the black hair," I answered. "Then again, quite a bit has changed from what I know of the anime since you brought me here, such as this tournament being extended to have 16 duelists rather than 8."

"We have ourselves a winner!" the MC announced over his microphone. "Fudo Yusei! Now we'll have a 10-minute intermission before we start the final match, the winner of which will face the King, Jack Atlas!"

The lift lowered Yusei from the field and the Satellite resident soon entered the waiting room, the both of us taking quick glances at each other before the Satellite D-Wheeler sat at another table to work on his deck. When the 10 minutes was up, Yusei and I rose from our seats and walked out to the hallway.

"Don't you dare hold back, Yusei. I want this victory to be enjoyable," I said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to lose. I have a score to settle," Yusei responded before the two of us took separate paths to the garages.

I climbed onto Shadow and inserted my deck while Lycoris climbed on behind me as I started my D-Wheel's engine.

"Everybody, listen!" the MC shouted into his microphone. "The final match of the Fortune Cup is about to begin, featuring a Riding Duel!"

I could hear the cheers of the crowd outside. They must have regained themselves after Aki went crazy in the previous duel against Yusei.

"Our first D-Wheeler has named himself the Terror Of Death and proven his earning of being called a true shinigami by defeating the Shinigami Reborn, Shira! Then in his duel against Kururugi Kurogasa, he used a combination of cards after sacrificing his own Monster to claim victory! Misaki Ryou!" the MC introduced me one more time as I drove up the ramp and shot out onto the track, driving around and earning cheers from the audience before stopping at the starting line. "And his opponent, the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei!"

Shooting out of the opposite ramp was Yusei and his D-Wheel, making one trip around the track before stopping behind me.

"Set the Field Magic, _Speed World_, on!" the MC shouted into his microphone as the Field Magic card appeared on my monitor as well as Yusei's.

"**Duel Mode— Auto Pilot, standby.**"

"Now the field has been dominated by _Speed World_. The only Magics that can be activated are Speed Spells!" the MC continued.

'_That rule doesn't apply to me. Not with my Trap card,_' I thought to myself as the starter appeared in front of Yusei and I.

"Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" the MC shouted as the buzzer went off, to which Yusei and I sped down the track and drew our opening hands.

Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

"I'll take the first move, Yusei! _Doro_!" I declared as I drew my sixth card. '_Better start on the defensive. Don't know what he has with that Plot Device Deck of his._' "I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my card, the healer _Magician_ appeared on my field. (4/300/2200)

"At my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster effect increases my Life Points by 200 for every Monster on my field!" I explained as the female _Magician_ cast her spell.

Ryou: 4200  
Yusei: 4000

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Ore __no tān_!" Yusei said as he drew his sixth card.

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Yusei's SPC: 1

"I summon _Massive Warrior_ in Attack mode!" Yusei said as he played his card, summoning a large Monster made of stone and carrying some kind of platform on its back. (2/600/1200) "Next, since I conducted a Normal Summon this turn, I Special Summon _One-Shot Booster_ from my hand!"

The next Monster to appear on Yusei's field was a small yellow machine. (1/0/0)

"_Massive Warrior_, attack _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_!" Yusei commanded, to which his Monster lifted its platform and rushed the field to try and crush _Atoli_.

"Sorry Yusei, but your Monster's ATK is far too low to take down _Atoli_," I stated as my Monster created a barrier that blocked the attack and sent _Massive Warrior_ back to Yusei's field.

"When _Massive Warrior_ is involved in battle, any Battle Damage I would take is reduced to 0," Yusei explained. "And now I release _One-Shot Booster_ and activate its Monster Effect to destroy _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ since it wasn't destroyed by battle!"

Yusei's mechanized Monster ignited its rockets and flew across the field, slamming into _Atoli_ and destroying them both.

"I'll set one card face-down!" Yusei said as a reversed card briefly appeared beside him. "_Tān endo_!"

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Yusei's SPC: 2

"I summon _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I summoned the blue-haired rifleman. (4/1600/1300) "If my opponent controls at least one Monster, I can attack my opponent directly with _Kuhn_'s effect, but any Battle Damage inflicted this way are cut in half! _Kuhn_, attack the player directly! **Plectra Bullet!**"

My Monster took steady aim with his rifle and pulled the trigger.

"Activate Trap, _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_!" Yusei announced as his set card rose, summoning a scarecrow made of rusted metal parts, which took the shot from _Kuhn_'s rifle. "This card can negate my opponent's attack once per turn and then resets itself on the field!"

As Yusei said, the Trap card set itself after taking my Monster's attack.

"_Sugoi_! (1) Fudo Yusei is now completely protected by attacks! With _Massive Warrior_'s Monster Effect, any Battle Damage Fudo Yusei would receive is reduced to 0 and with _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_ he can negate one attack every turn!" the MC explained with enthusiasm over his microphone.

"I'll set one card face-down!" I said as a reversed card appeared beside me for a split second. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore __no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Yusei's SPC: 3

"I activate the Speed Spell, _Angel Baton_!" Yusei announced as he played his card, the artwork depicting an angel. "Since I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards as long as I discard one from my hand!"

Yusei then drew the top two cards of his deck and discarded one.

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, _Junk Synchron_ in Attack mode!" Yusei said as he played his next card, summoning a small Monster wearing orange armor. (3/1300/500) "When _Junk Synchron_ is successfully summoned, it can Special Summon a Level-2 or lower Monster from my Cemetery in Defense mode! I Special Summon _Bolt Hedgehog_!"

Appearing next to Yusei's Tuner Monster was the furry rodent with screws and bolts sticking out its back. (2/800/800)

"Now I tune my Level-2 _Bolt Hedgehog_ with my Level-3 _Junk Synchron_!" Yusei announced as his two Monsters took to the air for the Synchro Summon. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu__!__ Hikari sasu michi tonare__! __Shinkuro Shoukan__! __Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā__!_"

A burst of light engulfed the two Monsters and soon the purple-armored _Warrior_ appeared on the field. (5/2300/1300)

"_Junk Warrior_'s Monster Effect! When Synchro Summoned, its ATK increases by the ATK of all Level-2 or lower Monsters I control! **Power of Fellows**!" Yusei explained as _Junk Warrior_'s ATK increased by the ATK of _Massive Warrior_. (5/2300-2900/1300) "_Junk Warrior_, attack _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_! **Scrap Fist!**"

_Junk Warrior_ fired up the boosters on its back, launching itself towards my Monster.

"Activate Trap card, _Suvi Lei_!" I announced as my card rose, showing a man attempting to rise to his feet while gritting his teeth but a small current of electricity was coursing around his body. "When this card is activated, I select one Monster my opponent controls and as long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position!"

My Trap card then started to glow before _Junk Warrior_'s body was wrapped in electricity, causing it to cry out in pain before returning to Yusei's field.

"I set one card face-down!" Yusei said as another reversed card appeared beside him for a moment. "_Tān endo_!"

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Yusei's SPC: 4

"I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Attack mode!" I announced as I played my card, summoning the robed man. (3/1500/1700) "Next I play the Speed Spell, _Summon Speeder_! If I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the scantily clad, pink-haired woman appeared on the field. (4/1900/200)

"I activate _Yata_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls! So I destroy your _Scrap-Metal Scarecrow_!" I announced as _Yata_ conjured a spell that destroyed Yusei's set card. "Battle! _Yata_, attack _Massive Warrior_!"

_Yata_ drew his pair of fans and leapt across the field, slashing the stone Monster with the small blades at the ends of the fans.

"Once per turn, _Massive Warrior_ cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yusei explained.

"_Pi_, attack _Massive Warrior_! **Palm Blast!**" I declared, to which the female _Warrior_ charged across the field and smashed her fist into the stone Monster, making it crumble apart. "When _Pi_ destroys a Monster by battle, her ATK increases by 200!"

_Pi_ then jumped back to my side of the field. (4/1900-2100/200)

"_Kuhn_, attack the player directly! **Plectra Bullet!**" I commanded, to which _Kuhn_ took aim with his rifle once more and fired, this time the bullet grazing Yusei's D-Wheel.

Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 3200

"_Tān endo_!" I said.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said as he drew.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 5

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Nitro Synchron_!" Yusei announced as he played the card, summoned the little red gas tank. (2/300/100) "Not I tune my Level-5 _Junk Warrior_ with my Level-2 _Nitro Synchron_!"

Once again Yusei's two Monsters took to the air with _Nitro Synchron_ turning into two green discs and _Junk Warrior_ turning into five white stars, resulting in the destruction of my _Suvi Lei_ Trap card.

"_Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_" Yusei chanted as a burst of engulfed the discs and stars. "_Shinkuro Shoukan_! _Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!_"

Emerging from the light was the muscular green Monster with a jet engine on its back. (7/2800/1800)

"And since _Nitro Synchron_ was used to Synchro Summon _Nitro Warrior_, I draw one card!" Yusei explained as he drew. "I activate the Speed Spell, _Silver Contrails_! If I have five or more Speed Counters, I can increase the ATK of one Monster I control by 1000!"

With _Nitro Warrior_ being the only Monster on Yusei's field, it automatically got the power boost. (7/2800-3800/1800)

"On the turn I activate a Magic card or Speed Spell, _Nitro Warrior_ gains 1000 ATK!" Yusei explained as his Monster grew even stronger. (7/3800-4800/1800) "_Nitro Warrior_, attack _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_! **Dynamite Knuckle!**"

_Nitro Warrior_'s engine ignited, sending the green Monster flying right to my field with its arms outstretched and glowing with a green energy before ramming right through _Kuhn_ with explosive force.

Ryou: 0800  
Yusei: 3200

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Yusei's SPC: 5

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei said.

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore __no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Yusei's SPC: 6

"I change _Pi_ and _Yata_ to Defense mode!" I stated as I changed the card positions, making my two Monsters kneel down. "Then I'll set two cards face-down! _Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said, drawing his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Yusei's SPC: 7

"_Nitro Warrior_, attack _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!" Yusei commanded, to which his Monster launched itself towards my field again.

"Activate Trap, _Shift Change_!" I announced as one of my face-down cards rose, the artwork revealing a monster up front and a knight in the back with arrows pointing from one to the other in a circular motion. "When a Monster I control is selected as an attack target, I can change the attack target to another Monster I control!"

As _Nitro Warrior_ attacked, _Yata_ jumped between Yusei's Synchro Monster and _Pi_, sacrificing himself to the attack.

"_Nanda_! Misaki Ryou just forced another of his Monsters to take _Nitro Warrior_'s attack!" the MC shouted.

"Sorry Yusei, but I know about your Monster's other effect! I'm not letting you beat me that easily!" I told my opponent.

"_Nitro Warrior_'s Monster Effect! When _Nitro Warrior_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can change one face-up Defense mode Monster my opponent controls to Attack mode and attack again!" Yusei explained as _Pi_ was forced to stand. "_Nitro Warrior_, attack _Epitaph 07 – Pi_! **Dynamite Knuckle!**"

Once again Yusei's Monster flew across the field and destroyed my Monster.

Ryou: 0100  
Yusei: 3200

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei said without playing another card.

Yusei's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I pulled the next card of my deck.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 8

"I activate my Trap card, _Damaged Data_!" I announced as my favorite Trap card rose up. "With this card I can play Magic cards without taking damage from _Speed World_'s effect!"

"Once again we see Misaki Ryou's advantageous Trap card which aided in his victory against Shira and Kururugi Kurogasa!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm.

"Next, with the effect of my _Damaged Data_, I activate the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_!" I shouted as I played my next card. "With this card, both of us draw until we hold six cards!"

While I drew five cards from my deck, Yusei drew two.

Ryou's hand: 6  
Yusei's hand: 6

"Now I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ in Attack mode!" I said as I played my card, summoning the slender-figured swordsman. (4/1800/400) "Then I play the Speed Spell, _High Speed Crash_! With it I'll destroy _Endrance_ to destroy _Nitro Warrior_!"

"You summoned your Monster just to destroy it?" Yusei gasped in surprise.

"Damn right I did! I'll do anything to attain victory!" I answered as _Endrance_ charged across the field and impaled his sword into _Nitro Warrior_'s chest, the Synchro Monster igniting into flames and exploding, taking my Monster with it. "Now, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I play the Magic card, _Party Of Three_! Since I Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ Monster this turn, I can Special Summon up to two more Monsters this turn! So I Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ and the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_, from my hand!"

As I played the three cards, _Haseo_ appeared in his full-body attire and carrying his chainsaw sword while the red-colored _Phase_ pattern appeared next to him. (5/2000/1400) (3/0/0)

"Could this be what I think it is? Is Misaki Ryou going to Synchro Summon his ace Monster?" the MC shouted with both enthusiasm and anticipation.

"I tune my Level-5 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!" I called out as the _Phase_ Monster overlapped with _Haseo_ and the red horn patterns appeared around my head. "_Shi no kage ga sekaijū no shokki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

The two Monsters disappeared in a flash of red light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs to finish the chant. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! Abatā Ichi – Skeith V1!_"

When the light faded, my great Monster of death appeared on the field with a deep bellow, his signature scythe appearing in his hands. (8/3000/2000)

"This is where you fall, Yusei!" I declared. "_Skeith_, attack the player directly! **Death's Judgement!**"

_Skeith_ turned to face Yusei and pulled back his scythe, ready to swing.

"Activate Trap, _Guard Block_!" Yusei announced just as _Skeith_ swung his scythe only to hit a barrier. "This card reduces one instant of Battle Damage to 0 and allows me to draw one card!"

"Damn it all!" I cursed as Yusei drew his card. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew, making his hand eight.

Ryou's SPC: 6  
Yusei's SPC: 9

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Debris Dragon_!" Yusei announced.

As Yusei played his card, a Monster that resembled a miniature _Stardust Dragon_ appeared. (4/1000/2000)

"Since I control a Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon _Bolt Hedgehog_ from my Cemetery!" Yusei announced as the rodent Monster appeared. (2/800/800) "Next I play the Speed Spell, _Summon Speeder_! Since I have more than four Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon _Speed Warrior_!"

As Yusei played the two cards, the silver-armored _Warrior_ appeared on the field. (2/900/400)

'_That's it… Summon it!_' I said in my head with a wicked grin on my face.

"I tune my Level-2 _Bolt Hedgehog_ and my Level-2 _Speed Warrior_ with my Level-4 _Debris Dragon_!" Yusei called out as his three Monsters took to the sky. "_Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_ (2)"

A burst of light soon engulfed Yusei's three Monsters.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Yusei called out as the light began to fade. "_Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!_"

In a brilliant radiance of light appeared a _Dragon_ with a blue and white body, _Stardust Dragon_. (8/2500/2000)

"There it is! Fudo Yusei's ace Monster!" the MC shouted into his microphone.

"So now I face the great _Stardust Dragon_!" I mocked Yusei's Monster. "I'm going to enjoy destroying it!"

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei said.

Yusei's hand: 5

"He left it undefended?" Lycoris wondered.

'_All the better for me! I'll absorb its strength and finish Yusei in one attack!_" I told the deity. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Yusei's SPC: 10

"I activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls! If the destroyed card is a Monster, _Skeith_'s ATK will increase by half the destroyed Monster's original ATK!" I explained as _Skeith_ took to the air and materialized his data cannon over his right arm and began charging the blast. "**DATA DRAIN**!"

"I activate _Stardust Dragon_'s Monster Effect!" Yusei countered. "By releasing _Stardust Dragon_, I can negate the effect of a card-destroying effect and destroy the card! **Victim Sanctuary**!"

As _Skeith_ fired his cannon, _Stardust Dragon_ vanished, evading the Data Drain. However, particles of stardust flew towards my Monster and enveloped it.

"And now your own Monster will be destroyed!" Yusei declared.

"That's what you think!" I retorted as _Skeith_'s three red eyes started to glow brightly before a red aura surrounded him and scattered the stardust particles.

"What the?" Yusei gasped in surprise.

"Although you negated _Skeith_'s Monster Effect, here's a little something you should know! _Skeith_ can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!" I explained with a laugh.

"Amazing! Misaki Ryou attempted to destroy _Stardust Dragon_ to gain its ATK, but Fudo Yusei released his Monster to try and destroy _Skeith_ only for it to backfire!" the MC shouted, getting more and more excited.

"_Skeith_, attack the player directly!" I commanded as _Skeith_'s scythe materialized back into his hands. "**Death's Judgement!**"

With his scythe in hand, _Skeith_ pulled back his arms and then swung, striking Yusei's D-Wheel with a glancing blow and causing it to spin out.

Ryou: 0100  
Yusei: 0200

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Yusei's SPC: 7

I heard Yusei rev the engine of his D-Wheel and he soon caught back up with me.

"_Tān endo_!" I said.

Ryou's hand: 2

"At the End Phase that _Stardust Dragon_ used its Monster Effect, it Special Summons itself back to my field!" Yusei explained as _Stardust Dragon_ reappeared on the field. (8/2500/2000)

"A shame you can't do anything! I'm going to finish you off on my next turn!" I called to my opponent with a wicked laugh.

"We'll see about that! _Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 8  
Yusei's SPC: 8

"I summon _Black-Winged Magician_ in Attack mode!" Yusei announced as he played his card, summoning a female Monster with large black wings and pointed ears. (3/1300/1200)

'_What the? Yusei never had _this_ card before,_' I mentally noted.

"Next I place one card face-down!" Yusei said as a reversed card briefly appeared on my opponent's field. "I now activate my Trap card!"

"What the! But you just set it!" I shouted at my opponent.

"The card I set was _Buster Mode_!" Yusei announced as his set card rose, showing a duelist holding up a single card while various arms and armor gathered around him. "While I control a face-up _Black-Winged Magician_, I can activate _Buster Mode_ on the same turn I set it!"

'_Damn it all!_' I shouted in my head.

"With _Buster Mode_'s effect, I release _Stardust Dragon_…" Yusei said as he pulled another card from his deck. "…to Special Summon _Stardust Dragon/Buster_! (3)"

Particles of stardust soon wrapped around _Stardust Dragon_'s body. When the particles disappeared, Yusei's _Dragon_ was now wearing armor plating on its legs, arms, chest and wings. (10/3000/2500)

"Incredible! Fudo Yusei's _Stardust Dragon_ just evolved into a stronger form!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm.

"Heh. Not bad, Yusei! But my Monster is still superior to yours!" I told my opponent.

"_Stardust Dragon/Buster_, attack _Avatar 01 – Skeith V1_!" Yusei commanded. "**Assault Sonic Burst!**"

"_Skeith_, counterattack! **Data Drain!**" I ordered, to which _Skeith_'s data cannon reformed around his arm and charged the blast.

_Stardust Dragon/Buster_ pulled its head back, a light-blue surge of energy forming in its mouth. The _Dragon_ then threw its head forward, firing the burst of energy while _Skeith_ fired the black sphere from his cannon. The two attacks met in the middle and held steady for a few moments, but then _Skeith_'s attack started to push through the center of the blast. Unfortunately, _Stardust_'s attack curved around the black sphere, causing the two attacks to strike their targets in large explosions, causing Yusei and I both to lose control of our D-Wheels for a moment.

"Too bad for you, Yusei! When _Skeith_ would be removed from my field, he's returned to my Extra Deck instead and I can Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my Cemetery in Attack mode!" I explained as the white-haired teen reappeared on my field. (5/2000/1400)

"When _Stardust Dragon/Buster_ is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, I can revive _Stardust Dragon_!" Yusei explained as particles of stardust that remained after the destruction of Yusei's Monster converged on a single point and recreated _Stardust Dragon_ in its original state. (8/2500/2000) "_Stardust Dragon_, attack _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_! **Shooting Sonic!**"

I grit my teeth and snarled in anger that I had actually lost as Yusei's _Dragon_ pulled back its head before thrusting it forward, releasing a stream of white energy that crashed into _Haseo_ and engulfed him, the blast eventually engulfing myself and my D-Wheel.

Ryou: 0000  
Yusei: 0200 (winner)

The red "DEFEAT" sign flashed on my D-Wheel as steam was released from the machine, causing me to slow to a stop. I merely looked at my reflection on the monitor, a look of disbelief on my face.

'_Why? Why wasn't I able to beat Yusei?_' I mentally asked myself before hearing my opponent pull up beside me.

"You alright, Ryou?" Yusei asked me.

"Tch. What does it matter to you?" I spat at my opponent. "If you didn't have that _Black-Winged Magician_ then I would've been the victor."

"You have yourself to blame for playing that Magic card," Yusei pointed out. "And had you destroyed my _Guard Block_ Trap then you would have won, but with your sights set only on victory you were blinded to my face-down cards."

"Just go jump in a hole and die you preaching bastard!" I told off my opponent before starting up my D-Wheel's engine and drive back towards the garage, ignoring the MC and the cheers from the spectators.

I slowly drove down the ramp into the garage and parked my D-Wheel, making sure to cut the engine, but I didn't get off as I huffed in frustration over my loss.

"Fucking hell!" I shouted as I slammed my fists into my D-Wheel's monitor.

"Ryou?" Lycoris asked as I ripped my deck out of its slot.

"These cards are _useless_!" I shouted as I threw the deck at the ground, causing the cards to scatter.

"Ryou, stop! It was only _one_ loss," Lycoris said in an attempt to calm me down.

"And _one_ loss too many! I've lost too many times in the past!" I shouted. "Just when I was starting to enjoy endless victory that bastard takes it away from me!"

"Well… he _was_ right. If you destroyed _Guard Block_ on the turn you summoned _Skeith_ you would've won," Lycoris stated, causing me to slowly turn to face her, a look of complete malice on my face.

The last thing I saw on Lycoris' face was a look of utter fear before I slammed her head into the nearby wall.

"Don't you fucking dare take his side!" I shouted angrily at the girl. "_You_ created my deck from my memories! As such it should be invincible!"

"Stop…" I heard Lycoris sob as I saw tears fall down her cheeks. "Please… Stop this, Ryou…"

I merely snarled before throwing the young goddess to the ground and turning my back to her.

"You bring me here telling me you want me to help save this world. You then create a deck for me after looking through my memories, which until now has been perfect. But not once have you told me exactly what I should be saving this world from!" I shouted at the deity with my back to her still.

"I'm sorry…" I heard Lycoris sob, briefly glancing back to see the girl slowly pushing herself back up. "But you have to believe me… I'm not able to tell you any more than I have right now…"

"If I find myself getting into trouble because you're withholding information from me…" I said, knowing I earned the deity's attention. "I _will_ kill you to get it out of you. And you _know_ I'd do it."

"I know…" Lycoris answered quietly, most likely remembering back to when I had killed Takasu for pissing me off.

I sighed in irritation before walking to my scattered cards and began picking them up.

"I can't believe I fucking agreed to this…" I muttered to myself as I picked up my last card as put my deck in the holder against my waist, pulling my Duel Disk off my D-Wheel next and placing it on my arm. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Lycoris asked.

"To get a seat," I answered. "Otherwise I'm damn sure that woman will be looking for me."

"That woman?" Lycoris repeated. "You mean Shiru?"

"Sure," I shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

I then started to push my D-Wheel to an easy nearby exit as I knew exactly what was going to happen after this next duel. After parking my D-Wheel I made my way to the spectators seats and near the others.

"That was a great duel!" Rua said.

"Rua, don't…" Ruka said, apparently noticing the dark scowl on my face.

"Are you alright, sonny?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah, everything's just _perfect_," I said sarcastically.

"Ryou? You sure you're okay?" Shiru asked me.

"Shut up and let me watch the next duel with what peace I can get," I snapped as I watched Yusei pull up to the starting line followed by jack, taking the starting point in front of the red D-Wheel.

"Set the Field Magic, _Speed World_, on!" the MC shouted into his microphone, this time not explaining that only Speed Spells can be activated while the starter appeared on the field below. "Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

At the horn, both D-Wheels shot down the tracks with everyone else in the audience cheering while I kept a solid glare at the two duelists.

Yusei: 4000  
Jack: 4000

"The first move goes to you, the challenger!" Jack offered to Yusei as they both drew their starting five cards.

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon _Shield Wing_ in Defense mode!"

Appearing on Yusei's field was a small, green, dragon-like creature with feathered wings. (2/0/900)

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Yusei added as two reversed cards appeared in front of his D-Wheel.

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Jack shouted as he drew his sixth card.

Yusei's SPC: 1  
Jack's SPC: 1

"I summon _Twin Breaker_!" Jack announced as he summoned an armored _Warrior_ wielding a pair a katar weapons. (4/1600/1000) "_Twin Breaker_, attack his _Shield Wing_! When its ATK is greater than your DEF, _Twin Breaker_ inflicts damage equal to the difference!"

Jack's Monster leapt across its field with its weapons glowing before striking Yusei's _Shield Wing_, but the winged creature held its ground while Yusei took the damage.

Yusei: 3300  
Jack: 4000

"I figured that you would summon a Defender Monster! Dueling like the King means always being a step ahead of your opponent!" Jack explained.

"But, _Shield Wing_ can't be destroyed in battle up to two times in a single turn," Yusei explained.

"So it need to be attacked three times to be destroyed?" Rua asked in surprise.

"That's an amazing Monster," Shiru said.

I merely growled quietly in frustration at the praise Yusei was earning.

"You're a fool! When _Twin Breaker_ attacks a Defender Monster, it can attack a second time!" Jack continued to explain. "A King amonst Kings such as myself is always two steps ahead! Go! **Double Assault!**"

Once more Jack's Monster slashed at _Shield Wing_, sending a second shockwave across the field.

Yusei: 2600  
Jack: 4000

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," Jack said as a single reversed card appeared in front of him.

Jack's hand: 4

'_Strange. Yusei's Speed Counters should've dropped since he took over 1000 damage that turn,_' I thought to myself.

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said, drawing his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 2  
Jack's SPC: 2

"I summon _Junk Synchron_ from my hand!" Yusei said as the orange-armored Monster appeared. (3/1300/500) "I tune my Level-2 _Shield Wing_ with my Level-3 _Junk Synchron_!"

Both of Yusei's Monsters took to the skies for the Synchro Summon.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu__!__ Hikari sasu michi tonare__!_" Yusei chanted as a burst of light shot through the Monsters. "_Shinkuro Shoukan__! __Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā__!_"

Appearing on Yusei's field once more was the purple-clad Synchro Monster. (5/2300/1300)

"**Scrap Fist!**" Yusei commanded, to which his Monster instantly launched itself across the field towards _Twin Breaker_ and crashed into it.

Yusei: 2600  
Jack: 3300

"And, the Permanent Trap, _Synchro Blast_!" Yusei announced as one of his set cards rose, the artwork showing _Giantech Fighter_ smashing through a Monster with the gems on its body releasing beams of light, a large burst of energy shooting out of the card and glancing past Jack Atlas. "This card inflicts 500 points of damage when a Synchro Monster attacks."

Yusei: 2600  
Jack: 2800

Yusei's hand: 3

"That was a good one," Jack praised before drawing his next card. "_Ore __no tān_!"

Yusei's SPC: 3  
Jack's SPC: 3

"I summon _Dark Repairer_ from my hand!" Jack announced as he played his card, summoning a Monster that looked almost like a small spider. (3/1000/1300) "Next, I activate a Trap, _Reinforcing Resurrection_!"

With the activation of the card, Jack's _Twin Breaker_ immediately jumped out of the card. (4/1600/1000)

"This card Special Summons a Level-4 or lower Monster in my Cemetery and becomes an Equip card!" Jack explained.

"Good! _Dark Repairer_ is a Level-3 and _Twin Breaker_'s Level is 4!" Himuro stated. "He won't be able to summon out his Level-8 _Red Demon's_! Really let him have it, Yusei!"

'_A few things wrong there. _Dark Repairer_ is actually a Level-2 and that Trap card increases _Twin Breaker_'s Level by 1,_' I mentally noted. '_The faults between anime and real life._'

"The Monster revived by _Reinforcing Resurrection_ has its ATK and DEF increased by 100, and has its Monster Level upgraded by 1!" Jack explained as his Monster grew stronger in all aspects. (4-5/1600-1700/1000-1100)

"Seriously?" Himuro gasped.

"For a former Pro, you have a lot to learn, Himuro," I mocked the ex-Pro.

"No need to be so rude, sonny," Yanagi told me, but I just scoffed and kept my attention on the field.

"Commoners, etch this into your minds! The three-steps-ahead dueling of the King of Kings!" Jack shouted. "I tune my Level-5 _Twin Breaker_ with my Level-3 _Dark Repairer_!"

Both of Jack's Monsters soon flew into the air just as Yusei's Monster had.

"_O__uja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii!_" Jack chanted as his Monsters were engulfed by a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!_"

Emerging from the light was Jack Atlas' ace Monster. (8/3000/2000)

"I'll draw a card through _Dark Repairer_'s effect!" Jack announced as he drew.

'_Also wrong. _Dark Repairer_'s effect allows you to look at the top card of your deck and you can chose whether to put it back on top or to place it on the bottom,_' I mentally noted.

"Yusei, remember well that anything you do before the King is to no avail!" Jack shouted as he spun his D-Wheel around and started driving backwards. "This is the King's power! **Absolute Power Force!**"

_Red Demon's Dragon_ pulled back its right arm as it ignited with flames before thrusting it at _Junk Warrior_, destroying Yusei's Synchro Monster.

"The King's _Red Demon's Dragon_ has demolished _Junk Warrior_!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm.

Yusei: 1900  
Jack: 2800

"See that, Yusei? Before the King, the reasons of the weak hold no water!" Jack declared before spinning his D-Wheel back around. "The only two syllables that will be left behind after this duel will be 'defeat'! I place three cards face-down, ending my turn!"

Jack's hand: 2

"What that?" Ruka wondered, her gazed turned to the sky, prompting all of us to look us as well and see dark clouds slowly rolling in.

"But the weather's been fin till now…" Rua noted.

"D-Don't tell me that there really is a hex on two Signers fightin', is there?" Yanagi asked, getting a little scared.

"Get real! Just concentrate on cheering for Yusei," Himuro said.

'_And soon the Crimson Dragon will rise again,_' I thought to myself as the red horn _Phase_ pattern softly pulsated around my head.

"_Ore __no tān_!" Yusei called out, pulling his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 4  
Jack's SPC: 4

"I activate a Trap, _Lost Star Descent_!" Yusei announced as his other set card rose, showing _Ally Of Justice Catastor_ surrounded by a swirling energy. "It downgrades a Synchro Monster's Level in my Cemetery by 1 and Special Summons it with a DEF of 0! Be reborn, _Junk Warrior_!"

Jumping out of the card was Yusei's Synchro Monster. (5-4/2300/1300-0)

"Then, I summon _Hyper Synchron_!" Yusei said as he played his card, calling forth a small mechanized Monster with blue and yellow body armor and what looked like jet engines on its back. (4/1600/800) "I tune my Level-4 _Junk Warrior_ with my Level-4 _Hyper Synchron_!"

Yusei's two Monsters once again took to the skies.

"Ooh! And four plus four equals…" Yanagi said as he started to count with his fingers.

"Eight, old man," I answered.

"_Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_" Yusei started to chant as his two Monster were engulfed by light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!_"

Emerging from the light was more was Yusei's ace Monster, _Stardust Dragon_. (8/2500/2000) Suddenly Ruka's birthmark began to glow and my own pattern was shining more fiercely. The two _Dragon_s also began to roar at each other.

"And now here's _Stardust Dragon_!" the MC announced over his microphone. "Are we, at long last, about to witness a clash between these two great competitors' aces?"

"_Hyper Synchron_'s effect activates! When _Hyper Synchron_ is used as Synchro Material for a _Dragon_-type Synchro Monster, that Synchro Monster's ATK increases by 800!" Yusei explained as his own _Dragon_ become stronger than Jack's. (8/2500-3300/2000)

"It's now that I activate a Trap! _Tuner Capture_!" Jack announced as one of his set cards rose, showing various Tuner Monsters in one of those claw-machine games. "When my opponent Synchro Summons, it can Special Summon the Monster used as material from my opponent's Cemetery! Be the fodder for my field! Come, _Hyper Synchron_!"

Appearing on Jack's field was Yusei's Tuner Monster. (4/1600/800)

"Oh, my! King has resurrected Yusei's Monster on his field!" the MC shouted with enthusiasm.

"_Stardust Dragon_, attack _Red Demon's Dragon_!" Yusei commanded as his Monster pulled back its head and started to charge its attack.

"I, the King, already know of what you have planned!" Jack stated. "Trap, activate! _Tuner's Mind_! When my Synchro Monster is targeted with an attack, it returns that Synchro Monster back to its Material Monsters!"

Suddenly Jack's Monster disappeared in a flash of blue light and was replaced by _Twin Breaker_ and _Dark Repairer_ both in Defense mode. (4/1600/1000) (3/1000/1300)

"_Stardust Dragon_, attack his _Twin Breaker_!" Yusei commanded. "Reverberate! **Shooting Sonic!**"

Yusei's _Dragon_ fired its blast at Jack's Monster, but then _Dark Repairer_ jumped between the attack and was destroyed instead.

"What?" Yusei gasped in shock.

"As I've said before, I already know _all_ of your plans!" Jack stated. "The Tuner Monster that appears via _Tuner's Mind_, must conduct battle with the Monster who declared its attack!"

"Permanent Trap, activate! _Synchro Blast_!" Yusei declared as another burst of energy shot by Jack's D-Wheel.

Yusei: 1900  
Jack: 2300

"_Synchro Blast_ deals 500 points of damage to the opponent when one of my Synchro Monsters attacks," Yusei explained.

"_Dark Repairer_ being sent to the Cemetery allows me to draw one card!" Jack said as he pulled the top card of his deck.

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei said.

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Jack shouted as he drew his card.

Yusei's SPC: 5  
Jack's SPC: 5

"I'm tuning my Level-4 _Twin Breaker_ with the Level-4 _Hyper Synchron_!" Jack shouted as the two Monsters took to the air once more. "_O__uja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!_"

Appearing once more on the field was Jack's red-and-black _Dragon_. (8/3000/2000)

"Behold its valiant form! This is the mightiest of all my servants, who walks on the path of the King alongside me!" Jack explained. "By using _Hyper Synchron_ as its material, _Red Demon's_ ATK increases by 800!"

Jack's _Dragon_ let out a mighty roar as it gained the same boost as Yusei's. (8/3000-3800/2000)

"Take this! **Absolute Power Force!**" Jack commanded, to which his _Dragon_ once again threw its blazing right arm towards Yusei's Monster, but this time _Stardust Dragon_ deflected the attack with ease.

"By using _Hyper Synchron_ as its Synchro Material, _Stardust Dragon_ cannot be destroyed via battle!" Yusei explained, causing me to sigh in irritation.

'_I don't know why I bother trying to correct all these mistakes anymore. _Hyper Synchron_ doesn't have that effect. Instead, _Stardust dragon_ should've been removed from play at the end of the previous turn while _Red Demon's Dragon_ should be removed at the end of this turn,_' I thought to myself.

Yusei: 1400  
Jack: 2300

"That I know! Trap, activate! _Demon Cannon_!" Jack announced as his last set card rose and the head of a demonic creature automatically appeared and fired an energy blast from its mouth right at Yusei. "When I'm unable to destroy an opposing Monster through battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage!"

Yusei: 0900  
Jack: 2300

"Yusei!" Rua and Ruka gasped.

"This is bad! Yusei's Life Points have dropped below 1000 now!" Himuro stated.

However, as the others watched the duel, I glanced up at the sky to see the dark clouds swirling around directly above the stadium as red lightning danced across the sky, my pattern glowing even brighter. Suddenly a large bolt of red lightning was shot downward from the center of the storm cloud and pierced the holographic sphere showing an image of Yusei and Jack. The lightning bolt then started to circle around the track as if chasing the two duelists until it shot past the two _Dragons_.

'_It's here…_' I mentally noted with a smirk on my face.

The lightning then started to take shaped, changing into the massive Crimson Dragon.

"Are my eyes seeing things?" the MC questioned the appearance of the Crimson Dragon while other members of the audience murmured about the same thing.

"T-T-The Crimson Dragon!" Yanagi stuttered.

"That's the Crimson Dragon?" Shiru asked, her eyes wide in shock of the gigantic creature.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Looking out to the dueling track from a corridor, Raven and Divine looked on with expressions of complete shock.

"So, this is… the Crimson Dragon," Divine said.

"It's bigger than I imagined…" Raven managed to say.

* * *

Inside the tower overlooking the field, Rex Godwin, Jeager and Kurogasa looked on at the giant crimson-colored _Dragon_.

"So, you have appeared, Crimson Dragon," Rex said with a calm look on his face while Jeager's expression was one of awe.

"_That_'s the Crimson Dragon?" Kurogasa asked, also with a look of awe on his face.

"Kurogasa-_kun_, you know what to do," Rex said to the teen.

Kurogasa merely nodded before making his way out of the tower.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

The Crimson Dragon let out a powerful roar as a strong gust of wind shot through the stadium. I noticed Ruka grasp her right arm as my own pattern glowed fiercely as if trying to burn my head off. The Crimson Dragon then quickly shot itself around the track and, with another roar, swallowed Yusei, Jack and the two _Dragon_s before taking to the skies. This was the last thing I saw in the stadium before my burning red pattern emitted a bright flash of light.

* * *

I soon found myself floating in space with stars flying past me. As I looked around though I also noticed Ruka and Aki were here as well. I looked down and saw a glowing line stretching in a straight path with Yusei and Jack riding their D-Wheels on it with both _Red Demon's Dragon_ and _Stardust Dragon_ flying above them.

'_What the? Why am I here? I'm not a Signer!_' I shouted these questions in my head.

As we were pulled ahead as if following Jack and Yusei, I noticed a large stone tower with a glowing red star shining above it. At the bottom of the tower were several hundreds of people bowing down while at the top were five people holding their arms to the air with glowing birthmarks matching the ones on Yusei, Jack, Ruka and Aki. As we continued, we soon found ourselves above Satellite and Neo Domino City. However, erupting from the center of Satellite was a powerful purple flame. This flame soon extended itself throughout Satellite until it took the form of a giant spider, the flames themselves consuming the old buildings of Satellite.

"I place two cards face-down!" Jack announced as two reversed cards appeared next to his D-Wheel. "_Tān endo_!"

Jack's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei called out as he drew his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 6  
Jack's SPC: 6

"I activate the Speed Spell, _Silver Contrail_, from my hand!" Yusei announced as he played his card, a tornado forming under and around _Stardust Dragon_. "When my Speed Counters are five or higher, a Monster I control gains 1000 ATK!"

Yusei's _Dragon_ let out a roar as it became more powerful. (8/3300-4300/2000)

"_Stardust Dragon_! Reverberate! **Shooting Sonic!**" Yusei commanded, to which _Stardust_ fired its blast once more and struck Jack's _Dragon_, however it wasn't destroyed.

Yusei: 0900  
Jack: 1800

"Next, Permanent Trap, _Synchro Blast_!" Yusei declared as his Tracp card fired another burst of energy at jack.

Yusei: 0900  
Jack 1300

"By using _Hyper Synchron_ as its Synchro Material, _Red Demon's_ cannot be destroyed by battle!" Jack explained. "And _Stardust_ also has the same conditions! This will be a battle of power between you and me!"

"I place three cards face-down, ending my turn," Yusei said as three reversed cards appeared around him.

Yusei's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" Jack shouted as he drew his card.

Yusei's SPC: 7  
Jack's SPC: 7

"_Red Demon's_, attack _Stardust Dragon_! **Absolute Power Force!**" Jack commanded, his _Dragon_ once again throwing its flaming arm at Yusei's _Dragon_.

Yusei: 0400  
Jack: 1300

"Yusei!" Ruka called out.

"Is that power the same as mine?" Aki wondered.

"If you mean Psychic Power, no. This is something different," I answered, earning the attention of the two girls.

"Ryou-_san_?" Ruka asked, as if wondering why I was present.

"You have a mark as well?" Aki asked, possibly noticing the pattern on my forehead.

"If you mean a birthmark like you and the others have, no. In fact even _I'm_ curious as to why I'm here," I said before taking a glance at Lycoris, but just by looking at the deity I knew she wasn't going to say anything.

"Trap, activate! _Cross Line Counter_!" Yusei announced as one of his set cards rose. "When I receive Battle Damage during my opponent's turn, this adds double of that damage to my Monster's ATK, and lets it battle with the Monster who dealt the damage again!"

_Stardust Dragon_ let out another roar as its ATK increased. (8/3300-4300/2000)

"Now, that's more like it!" Jack praised.

"_Stardust Dragon_! Reverberate! **Shooting Sonic!**" Yusei commanded, his _Dragon_ responding by firing its attack at Jack's Monster.

Yusei: 0400  
Jack: 0800

"I activate the Speed Spell, _Over Boost_!" Jack announced as he played his card, causing his D-Wheel to propel itself a good distance ahead of Yusei. "It increases my Speed Counters by four and accelerates me to eleven for this turn!"

Jack's SPC: 11

"Yusei, I'm going to settle the scores with _that_ card!" Jack stated. "I activate the Speed Spell, _The End Of Storm_!"

As Jack played his card, a powerful force was let loose around the area.

"When my Speed Counters are ten or higher, it destroys all Monsters on the field, and inflicts 300 points of damage for each Monster!" Jack explained.

"_Stardust_'s effect activates! When an effect that involves cards on the field being destroyed is activated, releasing _Stardust_ will negate that effect!" Yusei explained as _Stardust Dragon_ began to glow and slowly vanished.

"That's right! You have no other choice, Yusei! After all, if _The End Of Storm_'s effect activates, your Life Points will drop to 0! This will finish you! I activate the Permanent Trap, _Sneak Mine_!" Jack announced as one of his set cards rose. "During the Standby Phase of my opponent's next turn, by sending this card to the Cemetery, it'll deal 500 points of damage for each Monster on my field!"

"At the End Phase of this turn, _Stardust Dragon_ will return to the field via its effect!" Yusei explained as a portal appeared on his field with _Stardust dragon_ flying out. (8/2500/2000) "Trap, activate! _Meteor Stream_! When a Monster on the field is released and Special Summon again, it inflicts 1000 points of damage!"

_Stardust Dragon_ roared and flapped its wings, sending a barrage of meteors directly at Jack.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for! My previous defeat was nothing more than an allusion to dramatize the fact that I am the true King!" Jack declared. "Trap, activate! _Crimson Hell Flare_! It negates the damage from the opponent's card effect and deals double the damage to the opponent!"

The meteors struck and invisible barrier and simply vanished.

"Take this! **Crimson Hell Flare!**" Jack commanded, to which his own _Dragon_ pulled back its head before launching a stream of fire directly at Yusei.

"Trap, activate! _Chromic Barrier – Silver Force_!" Yusei announced as another set card rose, creating a giant barrier around Yusei and _Stardust_, deflecting _Red Demon's Dragon_'s attack. "It negates damage from an opponent's Trap and destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's field!"

Jack's two recent cards rose up only to shatter.

"With the end of your turn, _Over Boost_'s effect will end and your Speed Counters will decrease to one," Yusei explained as Jack's D-Wheel was forced to fall back and far behind of Yusei.

Jack's SPC: 1

Jack's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card.

Yusei's SPC: 8  
Jack's SPC: 2

"Speed Spell, _Final Attack_!" Yusei announced as he played his card. "When my Speed Counters are eight or higher, this doubles the ATK of on Monster!"

A bright blue aura surrounded _Stardust Dragon_ as it roared and its power grew. (8/2500-5000/2000)

"This is the final move! No one will ever beat our bonds!" Yusei declared, causing me to scoff. "_Stardust Dragon_! Reverberate! **Shooting Sonic!**"

Yusei's _Dragon_ released a powerful surge of energy that stretched across the field and engulfed both Jack and _Red Demon's Dragon_, causing the blonde duelist to scream.

* * *

After the last attack, I found myself back in my seat just in time to see Jack's D-Wheel wipe out and send the duelist flying across the track while Yusei skid to a halt. On the field, both _Stardust Dragon_ and _Red Demon's Dragon_ had their colors faded and they were frozen in place. Static soon surrounded their bodies before the two _Dragon_s completely vanished, as did the pattern that was around my forehead.

"What just happened!" Himuro wondered.

"I thought the Crimson Dragon was flyin' around," Yanagi said. "But then my eyes caught a heap load of light!"

"Aah! Look at that!" Rua shouted and pointed towards the scoreboard.

Yusei: 0400 (winner)  
Jack: 0000

"Jack's Life Points-!" Rua gasped.

"Yusei won this duel…" Ruka said calmly.

"Huh!" both Rua and Yanagi gasped.

"But what happened? After that Crimson Dragon showed up we couldn't see anything," Shiru said.

'_Why was I there? I don't have a birthmark so I'm not a Signer…_' I thought to myself before coming to three conclusions. '_I think it might have something to do with the patterns that keep appearing every time I Synchro Summon one of the _Avatar_s. Although, since Lycoris isn't telling me anything, maybe she has to do with the reason. Then again, it could be because of _both_._'

"W-W-What happened here?" the MC wondered, possibly not knowing his microphone was still on. "W-We finally have an outcome! The winner is Fudo Yusei! King Jack Atlas' undefeated tale has been broken and we're seeing the birth of a new King right here! And the name of that King is Fudo Yusei! The new King is Fudo Yusei! This is the birth of our Satellite-native King!"

Standing over the center of the stadium was a giant hologram of the Satellite D-Wheeler as fireworks went off in the sky around the stadium. However, I could only growl quietly at the outcome.

"That should be _my_ victory," I cursed to myself as I glared at the giant hologram and down at the field.

* * *

**(1) "Awesome!"**

**(2) "Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"**

**(3) pronounced as "Stardust Dragon Slash Buster"**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! I know I said that Ryou's connection to the Signers and the Crimson Dragon was going to be revealed in this chapter, but the scene I was hoping for didn't appear in Episode 26, but since I now know it'll be in Episode 30, it should be at least two more chapters that the connection will be revealed.**

**Please R&R, everyone! And _please_ leave detailed reviews!**


	14. Ride 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, Master of Death and Darkness here (or you can just call me MDD for short) and I want to start off by apologizing for how long this one took to upload compared to the ones before. I had an issue with my computer for a bit and had to take it in for repairs and then I had a temporary lack of motivation. But it's here! The moment you've all been waiting for! The revelation of Ryou's connection with the Crimson Dragon! Also, as many of you have noticed if you received an email notification for this story, the story itself has been moved into a cross-over section. No, this is not an error. With this chapter, the story will now become a cross-over story alongside the .hack/SIGN section. Those of you know know the .hack/ series will be able to see the reason why as soon as you see it. And now, without any further delay, let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! Yamato Shiru belongs to PurpleNinjaTempy, Raven Hardy belongs to Duelist Of Dawn and Fenikkusumaru owns both Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype!**

* * *

As Yusei stood alone on the tracks, the audience was chanting his name after his victory over Jack Atlas, who was being carried away on a stretcher at the time. Of course, along with the cheers, other audience members were shouting at Yusei just for being a Satellite.

"Geez, even after that speech Bommer made before the tournament people are showing their resentment towards Satellite residents," Himuro said.

"That's discrimination for you," I stated. "It doesn't matter what you do, discrimination will always exist in some form."

"Hey, you guys!" all of us heard someone shout and turned to look up the stairs to see Kurogasa running down towards us.

"You?" I asked. "What the hell do you want?"

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Kurogasa asked as he stood next to our row before looking down at the tracks towards Yusei. "That your friend down there?"

"That's right," Rua and Ruka said.

"Listen, you gotta get him out of there. Since he's from the Satellite, _oji-san_ is worried there might be a riot," Kurogasa explained.

"I'd say you're already late with that one. The riot's already started," I explained.

"Look, just get him and meet up with me. I know a back way out of here that won't draw any attention," Kurogasa said.

He had a point. If Yusei was ganged up on by rioters or even newscasters, chances are they'd get to us.

"Alright, fine. Himuro, Rua and Yanagi, you three go get Yusei. Shiru, Ruka and I will follow Kurogasa to the exit and wait for you there. I'll make sure he doesn't pull anything," I said.

"You're really don't trust people do you," Kurogasa said.

"It's more that I don't trust Godwin," I answered. '_And with every reason to, considering the events that follow._'

All of us rose from our seats with Himuro, Rua and Yanagi running down to the track to get Yusei and his D-Wheel. Shiru, Ruka and I followed Kurogasa towards the exit while I grabbed my D-Wheel. Shiru got hers as well and then I noticed Kurogasa was also pushing a D-Wheel. The D-Wheel itself was fairly large, but definitely nowhere near the size of Bommer's D-Wheel. This one silver in color and had streaks of gold in several places. On the back of the D-Wheel were two gold turbo jets with the white Haos symbol on the sides. My guess for the jets was they were meant for the use of Speed Spells like _Over Boost_ and such.

"That your D-Wheel?" I asked.

"That's right. Custom-made too. Named it Omega," Kurogasa answered.

"I only asked if it belonged to you," I told the Haos duelist.

"Then yeah, it's mine," Kurogasa repeated his answer.

"_Baka_, (1) you don't need to give the same answer twice," I shot at Godwin's prodigy.

We were silent until we met back up with Yusei and the others who were waiting for us, apparently having found another exit further ahead from where we started. I just walked right past them, catching curious glances from the others. Though I was walking ahead of everyone else, I could hear them talking somewhat, especially when Yanagi started telling Ruka, Rua and Shiru the myth of the Crimson Dragon.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

When Yanagi finished his story, Kurorgasa walked up to Shiru.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Kurogasa asked.

"Huh? About what?" Shiru wondered.

"You're friends with that Ryou guy, right?" Kurogasa asked. "Is he always like that?"

"Well, I haven't known him for very long, but it does seem like he has very little interest in people," Shiru answered.

"And what do you know about those cards of his? I've never heard of most of the cards in his deck," Kurogasa said.

"Neither have I. But I don't think they're fakes, otherwise they wouldn't appear in Solid Vision, right?" Shiru pointed out.

"You have a point," Kurogasa said as he started thinking back to his duel with Ryou. "But the way he duels, it's like victory is the only thing that matters to him. He'll even willingly sacrifice his own Monsters if it'll further his goals, whether or not they have effects that benefit from being destroyed or not."

"I'm wondering why he's so angry about one loss. I could understand he didn't particularly like Yusei, but I've never seen anyone get so mad before," Shiru thought aloud.

"Has he ever been a nice guy?" Kurogasa asked. "Before I dueled him I got the feeling he was ruthless."

Shiru placed a finger on her chin as she started to think before glancing towards Yanagi.

"I think so…"Shiru answered quietly.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

After making our way through the tunnel, Himuro led all of us to Saiga's hideout where Yanagi grabbed a chair, a pen and some paper before sitting at one of the desks and began to draw.

"It _has_ been a while since I've seen this, you know," Yanagi mumbled as he squinted his old eyes to make sure he was drawing correctly. "My memory's kinda vague, but it was somethin' like this."

When Yanagi pulled the pen away from the paper, everyone but me leaned closer at the drawing, which I knew was a crudely-drawn dragon in the shape of an uroboros. I then heard Yusei gasp as he looked at the drawing.

"That tail-!" Yusei gasped.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua asked, to which Yusei rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Tail Sign to the others.

"Ruka, what about yours?" Rua asked his sister with concern in his voice, to which Ruka rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Front Claw Sign.

"They're the same as in the Yanagi-_san_'s drawing!" Shiru gasped in surprise.

"Ruka's got a part of its hand. What does it all mean?" Rua wondered.

"It's because they're Signers," I spoke up.

"Do you know the legend too, sonny?" Yanagi asked me.

"I do," I answered. "The Signers, chosen by the Crimson Dragon, bear marks resembling parts of its body on their arms. As Yanagi said, there are five Singers, and so the pieces of the Crimson Dragon's body were split into five parts. The Tail, the Front Claw, the Rear Claw, and the Head. The Body and Wings count as a single part."

"But wait, the only Signers we know of so far are Yusei, Ruka, Jack, and Izayoi Aki-the four of them," Himuro pointed out. "But, for that crimson dragon to show up like that…"

"The fifth one might've been somewhere around there," Yanagi finished, to which Rua pulled up his shirt.

"No birthmark on me anywhere, I guess?" Rua said as he tried checking his body for the fifth mark.

"Like I said, it would appear on your arm. Checking anywhere else is pointless," I told the child.

But then our attention was brought to Ruka, who fainted after looking at Yanagi's drawing again.

"Woah there!" Yanagi said as he caught the falling girl.

"Ruka!" Yusei said in worry.

"Ruka, what's the matter?" Rua asked his passed-out sister, to which the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Ruka answered.

"I'm not surprised. A lot of weird things have happened in the past two days," Shiru said, worried about the girl, to which Yusei and Ruka turned their attention back to Yanagi's picture.

Later that night, everyone had gone to sleep either by picking one of the couches or grabbing a spare mattress from the nearby storage room as well as some blankets. The only ones still awake were Yusei and myself. Yusei kept looking between Yanagi's picture of the Crimson Dragon and the sleeping Ruka. While I stood by the window, leaning back against the wall. It was quiet until Yusei grunted in pain and raised his right arm, pulling off his glove and rolling up his sleeve to show his mark of the Crimson Dragon shining brightly.

'_Looks like it's time for his test,_' I thought to myself, but soon felt a slight pain in the head and saw the red patterns of _Death Phase_'s horns appear around my head. '_What the? Why is my pattern reacting?_'

"Ryou…" Lycoris spoke up after being silent since my defeat against Yusei, her voice trembling with fear. "There's something nearby…"

'_Something?_' I mentally repeated to the deity before turning my attention out the window. "Yusei, come look at this."

"What is it?" Yusei asked as he walked up to me, looking out the window while still holding his arm.

Standing outside looking up at the windows were two figures wearing dark cloaks. They both had a Duel Disk on their left arms and a purple light was glowing from their right arms.

"Signers?" Yusei gasped quietly so not to wake the others.

"It's almost like they're trying to get out attentions," I said before turning my gaze to Yusei. "What do you say we go greet them?"

Yusei slowly nodded before the both of us grabbed our Duel Disks and decks and rushed down the stairs and out of the building. However, the two figures were no longer standing outside the building. Yusei and I looked around.

"That way," Yusei said as I turned my attention to where he was looking, spotting the two figures running down the alley.

"What are we waiting for then?" I questioned before the two of us ran after the figures.

As we chased the two figures, they split up with one taking a left into another alley with the second going straight ahead.

"You keep going ahead. I'll go after the other one," Yusei offered.

"Suit yourself," I replied before picking up speed and chasing after my target.

I continued to pursue the cloaked figure until he led me down a tunnel and stopped several feet ahead of me, prompting me to slow to a halt as well. Though I merely scoffed.

"I would've kept running if I were you. Letting someone like me catch you is hazardous to your health," I told the figure as I raised my left arm, the blade from my Duel Disk ejecting itself. "Especially considering I don't like stalkers."

"I've been waiting for this chance, _Shi no Kyōfu_," the figure said.

"So you know who I am. I'll admit I'm a bit flattered," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wait Ryou…" Lycoris said as she grabbed the sleeve of my coat.

'_What is it?_' I mentally asked the young goddess.

"There's something wrong with this person," the girl answered.

'_I know that. Which is why killing this bastard's the only option,_' I mentally stated.

However, before I could take another step, a ring of purple fire had appeared, enveloping myself and the cloaked figure.

"Just great…" I cursed.

"The only way to leave is to win, and the winner will be the one who lives," the figure stated as he raised his right arm, revealing the glowing purple mark.

'_Wait a minute… I've never seen _that_ mark before…_' I mentally noted as I saw the mark was in the shape of the Hands Nazca Line. "Alright then, if it's a duel you want then I'll gladly give you one."

The both of us activated our Duel Disks, the glowing mark on my opponent's arm glowing brighter as did the red horn-like patterns around my head.

"Duel!" the both of us shouted as our decks auto-shuffled and we drew our starting five cards.

Duelist: 4000  
Ryou: 4000

"_Watashi __no tān_," my opponent said calmly as he drew his sixth card. "I play the Permanent Magic card, _Water Hazard_."

As my opponent played his card, the artwork depicted two giant waves engulfing a small island.

"As long as this card remains in play, I am allowed to Special Summon a Level-4 or lower _Mizu_-Attribute Monster from my hand as long as my field is empty," my opponent explained.

'_So he's using a _Mizu_-Attribute Deck by the looks of it. Kinda hope it isn't another Ice Boundary Deck,_' I thought to myself.

"With the effect of my Permanent Magic, I Special Summon _Ocean's Keeper_ from my hand in Attack mode," my opponent said as he played his next card, summoning forth a three-eyed goldfish carrying a trident. (3/1500/1200)

'_Fish-type Monsters… Damn I hate fish…_' I thought to myself.

"Next I summon a second _Ocean's Keeper_ in Defense mode," my opponent continued, summoning a copy of his current Monster. (3/1500/1200) "_Tān endo_."

Duelist's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I said as I pulled my sixth card. '_So his deck is either a _Mizu_-Attribute or a Fish-type. Better play a card that could give me an advantage over one of those._' "I summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the twin children Monsters appeared on the field, _Saku_ with her usual grin and _Bo_ being as timid as ever. (4/1700/1700)

"_Saku Bo_, attack his first _Ocean's Keeper_! **Vak Don**!" I commanded, to which _Saku_ took charge as flipped through her grimore before chanting the inscription, summoning large fireballs to rain from the ceiling of the tunnel and crash into the Fish-type Monster and making small craters in the road. '_Right, this is a _Yami no De~yueru_. _(2) _Attacks and effects inflict real damage here. I'll have to be careful so my heart doesn't give out again._'

Duelist: 3800  
Ryou: 4000

"_Ocean's Keeper_'s Monster Effect activates, letting me add one _Thousand Eyes Fish_ from my deck to my hand," my opponent explained as his deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which he took.

"_Tān endo_!" I concluded.

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Watashi__ no tān_. _Doro_," my opponent said, drawing his next card. "I release my _Ocean's Keeper_…"

My opponent's Monster slowly turned into a colored vortex.

"To Special Summon _Thousand Eyes Fish_ in Defense mode," my opponent continued as the vortex started to shift and took the shape of one-thousand floating eyeballs with either multiple small red wings or crab-like claws. (5/300/2100) "I can Special Summon this card by releasing one _Ocean's Keeper_ I control. As long as this Monster remains on my field, my opponent must reveal their hand during the course of this duel."

Lycoris was clearly disgusted by the appearance of this Monster, but I grit my teeth in annoyance as the cards in my hand took holographic forms above my head, revealing my current hand to consist of _Epitaph 07 - Pi_, _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_, _Jar Of Avarice_, _Damaged Data_ and _Twilight Symbol_.

"Next I'll summon _Nimble Sunfish_ in Attack mode," my opponent said as my played his next card, this time summoning a small blue fish. (2/1000/100) "Then I'll set one card face-down, ending my turn."

Duelist's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" I called out as I drew my next card, which was _Epitaph 04 – Yata_. '_Right, he can see my cards so that means he can see my strategy. However now I have a choice. I can either summon _Pi_ to deal some damage and increase her ATK, then I'd have to wait another turn to make her stronger than _Thousand Eyes Fish_ to be able to destroy it. Or I could destroy _Water Hazard_ to prevent him from Special Summoning when his field is empty…_' "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my card, the robed, tan-skinned man appeared wielding his twin fans. (3/1500/1700)

"I activate _Yata_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls! So I'll destroy your _Water Hazard_!" I commanded, to which _Yata_ conjured a small tornado to destroy the Permanent Magic card. "_Saku Bo_, attack _Nimble Sunfish_! **Vak Don!**"

Once more, _Saku_ spoke an incantation, summoning more fireballs to rain down on my opponent's Monster and make more craters in the street.

Duelist: 3100  
Ryou: 4000

"When _Nimble Sunfish_ is destroyed, its Monster Effect activates, it lets me send one _Fish_-type Monster from my deck to my Cemetery," my opponent said as his deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which he then placed in his Cemetery slot. "Then I can Special Summon one _Nimble Sunfish_ from my deck in Attack mode."

My opponent's deck shuffled itself once more before sticking out another card which he grabbed and playing, summoning a copy of the blue fish. (2/1000/100)

"Then I activate my face-down card, the Instant Magic card, _Hell Reckless Summon_," my opponent said as his set card rose.

'_Damn, not another one,_' I swore in my head.

"When a Monster with 1500 ATK or less is Special Summoned while my opponent controls at least one Monster, I can Special Summon all Monsters of the same name from my deck," my opponent explained, to which his deck auto-shuffled once more before he grabbed a card and played it, summoning yet another blue fish, this one being in Defense mode. (2/1000/100)

'_Is he trying to thin his deck? Has to be with all the cards he's getting. Unfortunately I can't play anything else right now,_' I thought to myself. "_Tān endo_."

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_," my opponent said, drawing his next card. "I set two cards face-down."

Two reversed cards appeared in front of my opponent.

"_Tān endo_," my opponent concluded.

Duelist's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I called as I drew.

"Activate Trap card, _Fishure Charge_," my opponent chained as his set card rose, the artwork showing four fish-like Monsters shooting through the water like torpedoes. "With this card I'll release one _Nimble Sunfish_ to destroy _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_."

Without warning, the Defense mode fish shot forth like a rocket and slammed into my twin Monsters, destroying them in and explosion that sent me flying back into the barrier of fire, which then knocked me to my knees from the impact.

"And then I'm able to draw one card from my deck," my opponent said as he pulled his top card.

"Ryou!" Lycoris gasped in shock.

"Damn it… I need to brace myself better," I noted to myelf as I slowly rose to my feet, my drawn card now appearing in holographic form as _Death Phase_. '_Now if I could just get _Haseo_, I'll be able to wipe this guy out with _Skeith_._' "I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the scantily-clad woman with pink hair appeared. (4/1900/200)

"_Pi_, attack his _Nimble Sunfish_! **Palm Blast!**" I commanded, to which _Pi_ immediately charged across the field.

"Activate Trap card, _Divine Protection Of The Ocean Dragon God_!" my opponent called out as his other set rose, revealing a darkened image of _Ocean Dragon God – Neo-Daedalus_. "On the turn this card is activated, all Level-3 and lower _Fish_-type Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

As _Pi_ reached her target, a blue shield appeared in front of the blue fish and absorbed the oncoming punch.

"But at least you'll still take damage!" I stated as _Pi_ released a burst of energy from her palm through the shield and striking my opponent.

Duelist: 2200  
Ryou: 4000

'_Unfortunately since _Pi_ didn't destroy _Nimble Sunfish_, her ATK won't increase,_' I thought to myself as my Monster returned to my field. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Watashi no tān_," my opponent said as he drew his next card. "I set two cards face-down. Then I'll activate the Magic card, _Life-Shaving Card Treasure_. This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I must discard my entire hand in five turns."

As the cloaked figured played the cards, two reversed cards appeared before he drew another five.

"Next, since I control at least one _Mizu_-Attribute Monster, I can summon _Cyber Shark_ without a release," my opponent said as he played his card, summoning a shark with a few cybernetic parts. (5/2100/2000) "_Cyber Shark_, attack _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!"

The cybernetic fish let out a low growl before charging across the field and chomping down on _Pi_, destroying her instantly and finally dealing damage to me.

Duelist: 2200  
Ryou: 3800

"_Tān endo_," my opponent concluded.

Duelist's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I said, pulling my next card, which was _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_. '_Perfect. Now I have half of my plan._' "I activate _Yata_'s Monster Effect to destroy the card to your left!"

_Yata_ once more conured a tornado that swept across the field and shattered my opponent's set card.

"Next I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Attack mode!" I announced, calling forth the white-haired teen. (4/1800/1000) "Next I activate the Instant Magic card, _Twilight Symbol_! With this card I release _Haseo V1_ to Special Summon _Haseo V2_ from my deck!"

The field soon turned into in intersection of hallways for a gothic cathedral as my deck auto-shuffled before sticking out a card. I grabbed the card and swapped it with _Haseo V1_, causing my Monster's attire to change as he now wielded the giant chainsaw sword. (5/2000/1400)

"And since I control another _Epitaph_ Monster, _Haseo_'s ATK increases by 800!" I explained as _Haseo_ grew stronger. (5/2000-2800/1400) "_Haseo_, attack _Thousand Eyes Fish_! **Twin Moons!**"

_Haseo _gripped the hilt of his weapon, revving the serrated teeth of the sword as he charged across the field. As he stopped in front of the floating fish, _Haseo_ swung the weapon upwards twice, cutting the Monster into four segments before causing it to explode.

Duelist: 1500  
Ryou: 3800

"_Tān endo_!" I said as _Haseo_ returned to my field and the holographic versions of the cards in my hand faded.

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent said as he drew. "_Cyber Shark_, attack _Epitaph 04 – Yata_!"

Once again the mechanized shark swam across the field and devoured my _Magician_.

"_Tān endo_," my opponent concluded.

Duelist's hand: 5

"_Ore_ _no tān_!" I said, drawing my next card, which caused a grin to appear on my face. "I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode! Then I play the Magic card, _Dual Summon_, to summon the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_!"

As I played my three cards, the female _Magician_ of my deck appeared as did the red pattern Monster. (4/300/2200) (3/0/0)

"Now I'll tune my Level-5 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!" I commanded as the patterns overlapped with _Haseo_. "_Shi no kage ga sekaijū no shokki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

The two Monsters then disappeared in a flash of red light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted as the light began to fade. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi – Skeith V1_!"

As the light faded, my prized Monster of death materialized onto the field with a deep bellow. (8/3000/2000)

"I now activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls! If the destroyed card is a Monster, _Skeith_'s ATK will increase by half the ATK of the destroyed Monster!" I explained as my Monster's scythe vanished while its right arm was encased in a digital cannon. "_Skeith_, destroy _Cyber Shark_! **DATA DRAIN**!"

_Skeith_ bellowed once more before firing the black sphere that grew at the end of the cannon, striking my opponent's Monster and destroying it, the fragmented data being pulled towards _Skeith_'s cannon and powering up the Monster. (8/3000-4050/2000)

"Time to end this! _Skeith_, attack _Nimble Sunfish_! **Death's Judgment!**" I commanded, to which _Skeith_ summoned its scythe and pulled the weapon back.

"Activate Trap card, _Attack Nullification_! This card will negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" my opponent explained as the card immediately rose and created a barrier around his side of the field, deflecting _Skeith_'s attack.

"_Tān endo_…" I said as my Monster's ATK reverted to normal. (8/4050-3000/2000) "And at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect increases my Life Points by 200 for each Monster I control!"

Duelist: 1500  
Ryou: 4200

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_," my opponent said, drawing his next card. "I remove my two _Nimble Sunfish_ and my _Cyber Shark_ in my Cemetery from play…"

The three mentioned cards ejected themselves from my opponent's Cemetery slot as holographic versions appeared on the field before the were pulled into a dark vortex.

"To Special Summon the Dark Tuner Monster, _Dark Data Anomaly_!" my opponent announced as he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk.

"_Dark Data Anomaly_?" I repeated, having never heard of a card by that name, but my eyes widened with shock at what appeared behind my opponent.

Floating behind the cloaked figure was a mass of black bubbles. (10/0/0) To anyone else in this world it wouldn't be threatening, considering its stats, but I knew what this creature really was.

"AIDA…" I said to myself, my eyes still widened in shock. '_How did _that_ get here?_'

"I Dark Tune my Level-2 _Nimble Sunfish_with my Level-10 _Dark Data Anomaly_!" my opponent shouted.

However, unlike with the other Dark Tunings I was used to seeing from the show, where the Dark Tuner's stars would force themselves into the other Monster and practically destroy it from the inside, _Dark Data Anomaly_ expanded itself and engulfed the _Nimble Sunfish_. But instead of just encasing the Monster within itself, _Dark Data Anomaly_ started to expand, taking on a much larger form.

"_Zetsubō no umi wa subete no kibō o magirasu ni narimasu! Dōyō ni kurayami se, subete no hikari o magirasu!_ (3)" my opponent chanted as the black bubbling mass expanded and started to change from black to purple, turning into a form I recognized. "_Dakku Shinkuro! Araware o, Uirusu no Kujira!_ (4)"

When the black bubbles dispersed, the Monster that now hovered behind my opponent looked like a giant, transparent purple fish. (-8/3000/1000) However, I knew the true name of this Monster.

"Helen…" I said to myself as I actually took a step back for once, my mind completely blown by the fact that not only did AIDA exists in this world, but so did one of its many forms. '_Is this the reason I'm here? To fight off all the AIDA cards?_'

"_Dark Data Anomaly_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent interrupted my thoughts. "When used as material for a Synchro Summon, I can return one Monster my opponent controls to their deck!"

I gasped as the mass of black bubbles re-appeared on the field and hundreds of matching hands shot out of it, speeding towards _Skeith_ and slamming the _Avatar_ against the barrier, forcing it to return to my Extra Deck.

"When _Skeith V1_ is returned to my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon one _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my Cemetery!" I stated as I pulled the card from the Cemetery slot and resummoned the white-haired teen, gaining an ATK boost from having _Atoli_ on the field. (5/2000-2800/1400) "And since I now control _Haseo_, _Atoli_ cannot be selected as an attack target!"

"For the moment," my opponent said, confusing me for a moment. "I activate _Viral Whale_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can change the Battle Position of one Monster my opponent controls and reduce that Monster's ATK and DEF to 0!"

"_Bakana_!" I shouted before watching _Atoli_struggle as an unseen power forced her to her feet and drained her of all her strength. (4/300-0/2200-0)

"Next I play the Equipment Magic, _Chains Of The Binding Earth_!" my opponent announced as he played his next card, which I had also never heard of, the artwork showing multiple chains bursting out of the ground with multi-colored flames erupting from the earth. "This card can only be equipped to a Monster my opponent controls. That Monster's effects are negated, but in return the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle."

"_Bakana_… There's just no way…" I said in complete shock that my cards had been rendered useless as multiple chains shot up from beneath my female Monster, causing her to gasp and then shriek once the chains wrapped themselves tightly around her form.

"_Viral Whale_, attack _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_! **Prolog Lazer!**" my opponent commanded.

The gigantic fish's body began to light up and the light soon converged to four points on the side of its body. Once charged, the four spots fired large beams of black energy towards _Atoli_, who screamed in pain as the beams enveloped her and shredded portions of her clothing. Of course, the impact from the attack forced me to brace myself as best I could, but even that wasn't good enough as I was sent flying back into the barrier once more. When the attack subsided, I fell to my knees, feeling a familiar rush of pain in my chest and my right hand instinctively shot over my heart, gripping my chest tightly.

Duelist: 1500  
Ryou: 1200

'_Fuck! That was worse than the shocks from Takasu's little game…_' I shouted in my head as I felt blood drip from my mouth. '_If I take another hit like that, I'm as good as dead…_'

"_Tān endo_," my opponent said with a satisfied grin on his face as I struggled to stand upright.

Duelist's hand: 4

'_Damn it… It's now or never… It all rests on this draw!_' I shouted in my head as I pulled my top card without saying a word, but my eyes widened in shock at the card I drew. 'Party Of Three_… This… This card won't help me…_'

I just stared at the card I drew, knowing that I wouldn't have a Monster strong enough to take down this Dark Synchro.

"Ryou…" I heard Lyrocis speak up and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You still have other cards in your hand."

'_That's right!_' I said in my head as I quietly gasped in realization. '_But what cards are left?_'

I quickly looked at the two remaining cards in my hand. _Damaged Data_, that definitely wasn't going to help me, especially since I don't have any Speed Spells in my hand. But my other card…

'Jar Of Avarice_… If I have at least five Monsters in my Cemetery, I can shuffle five back into my deck and draw two new cards..._' I read the card's effect in my mind. '_But how many of my Monsters are in my Cemetery?_'

I started to play the duel back in my head, keeping close attention to all the Monsters that had been played and sent to the Cemetery before a victorious smirk appeared on my face.

'_I still have one shot… Let's make it count!_' I said in my mind. "I play the Magic card, _Jar Of Avarice_!"

As I played my card, a green jar resembling _Pot Of Greed_ appeared by it was made of various precious gems and jewels.

"I can only activate this card if I have at least five Monsters in my Cemetery! I can then return five of my dead Monsters back to my deck and draw two new cards!" I explained as my Cemetery slot started to glow and five cards ejected themselves. "And I return all five of my Monsters that were sent to the Cemetery during the course of this duel! _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_, _Epitaph 07 – Pi_, _Epitaph 04 – Yata_, _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ and _Death Phase_!"

I pulled the five mentioned cards and stuck them back into my deck, which then auto-shuffled and stuck out the new top two cards.

'_Alright then… Lend me your power!_' I shouted to my deck with my mind as I grabbed the two cards and practically ripped them out of the slot, my body staggering a bit at the amount of force I had used.

I glanced at the bottom of the two cards I had drawn, a card I hadn't used yet called _Karma's Symbol_. I then fanned out the second card, which was another card I had yet to use called _Divine Spear Of Wotan_, which actually caused Lycoris to cower in fear behind me. A grin of satisfaction appeared on my face.

"So you want to win just as badly as I do, don't you," I said quietly as I returned my gaze to my opponent. "I activate the Instant Magic card, _Karma's Symbol_!"

As I played my card, the field started to shift again and now appeared similar to when I played _Twilight Symbol_, only this time there were four branching paths instead of eight.

"With this card I release _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_…" I started as the white-haired teen was lifted off the ground and a surge of energy caused his clothes to be blasted off, his body now covered in a white light as my deck auto-shuffled itself and stuck out a card, which I gladly took. "to Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_ from my deck! Job Extend!"

I then swapped _Haseo V2_ from my Duel Disk and pushed the card into my Cemetery before placing my new Monster on. Another surge of power pulsed across the field and _Haseo_'s body started to return to normal, for his head at least. The rest of his body was now outfitted with black plate armor that covered his entire body from the neck down. Black, red-tipped spikes protruded from the armor's shoulders, elbows and knees as the gauntlets ended with sharp gold claws around the fingers. Drooping down the back was a short, black, spiked, tail-like object that extended from the back of the neck to the base of _Haseo_'s spine. In his hands _Haseo_ wielded a large black scythe that was a few feet taller than him, giving him the appearance of a demon of death. (7/2500/2200)

"And since I control another Monster with _Epitaph_ in its name, _Haseo_'s ATK increases by 800!" I explained as the newest form of my Monster grew even stronger. (7/2500-3300/2200)

However, even with the ATK boost from having _Atoli_ on the field, this new form of _Haseo_ wasn't strong enough to defeat my opponent in one attack, even if it could destroy Helen. After all, there's always the chance he could have another Monster in his hand or one he might draw next turn that would have at least 1200 ATK and since the Dark Synchro's effect was permanent and with _Chains Of The Binding Earth_ still equipped to _Atoli_, that next attack would finish me off.

"Next I play the Instant Magic card, _Divine Spear Of Wotan_!" I announced as I played my next card, the artwork depicting a spear with a curved axe-like blade on one side and three short spikes on the other, the weapon itself giving off an almost-divine glow in the artwork. "Here's how this works, first I select one Monster on my field, so I'll choose _Haseo_!"

At the mentioning of my Monster's name, _Haseo_ gained a faint glow around his body.

"Next, I return one other Monster I control to my deck, so I'll return _Atoli_ and destroy your Equipment Magic as a result!" I explained as _Atoli_ turned into a ball of light and flew into my deck, the chains that once ensnared her had shattered, but _Haseo_'s ATK decreased at the absence of the female _Magician_. (7/3300-2500/2200)

"And what good does that do you? You may have evaded taking a lethal attack from my _Viral Whale_ but now your remaining Monster is no match for it," my opponent pointed out.

"That's what you think, because now the final effect of my Magic card activates. Until the Monster I returned to my deck is summoned back to the field, the first Monster I selected has its ATK doubled!" I explained, my opponent gasping in shock as _Haseo_ grew even stronger. (7/2500-5000/2200)

"5000 ATK?" my opponent shouted in shock.

"This is the end! _Haseo_, attack _Viral Whale_! **Wicked Strike!**" I commanded, to which _Haseo_ pulled back his scythe before giving it a mighty swing, launching a curved wave of energy at my opponent's Monster.

As the energy made contact, it cleanly went horizontally through its body. The creature wailed in pain before its body erupted in an explosion, the force of which sent my opponent flying and knocking him unconscious.

Duelist: 0000  
Ryou: 1200 (winner)

"Damn, that was a close one…" I said as the holograms faded, as well as the flaming barrier, as the pain from the last attack I received slowly came back. "A little too close… Shit…"

Lycoris walked out from behind me.

"Is it over?" the girl asked.

"For now…" I answered before turning my attention to the cloaked figure. "But now I have to finish what I started."

I slowly walked towards my opponent, my right hand over my heart as my feet dragged across the ground, which had been completely torn up during the course of the duel. As I stopped in front of my fallen opponent, I ejected the blade of my Duel Disk.

"Let's get a look at your face before I end you…" I said to my unconscious adversary before pushing him over.

As my opponent's body rolled onto its back, the hood that covered his face had fallen back, causing me to gasp in shock once more at the owner of the face.

"This… can't be…" I tried to reason as I looked at my opponent. "Hetero…"

My opponent's face was pale-white and he had short red hair. Granted there might be other people that look similar and I'd have an easier time knowing if I saw the eyes of this person, but I had a gut feeling I wasn't wrong.

'_What the hell is he doing here?_' I mentally asked myself as I took a few steps back. '_There's no way he should exist in this world. How did he get here?_'

As questions ran through my mind, Lycoris tugged on the back of my coat.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" the girl asked me, to which I slowly turned to face her.

"It's time for some answers, Lycoris," I told the girl. "There's no way this man should be here! He's from a game, so how the hell would he end up in this world?"

"I… I can't…" Lycoris said as she took a few steps back, which then reminded me of my last turn.

I pulled out my deck and fanned my cards, scanning through them before pulling out the _Divine Spear Of Wotan_ card and showing it to Lycoris. Seeing the girl cringe slightly answered my unspoken question, but I felt the need to push the subject.

"You know what this is, don't you…" I said as threateningly as I could with the pain wracking my body. "Tell me everything you know…"

"I can't… I told you I can't…" Lycoris said apologetically.

"Then I guess I have no choice…" I said as I took a few steps towards the girl.

"W-What are you going to do?" Lycoris asked with fear in her voice, but she was frozen stiff from fear of what I may have been thinking.

As I walked closer to Lycoris, I held out the card I showed her and pointed it towards her head.

"No… You wouldn't…" Lycoris said fearfully, her eyes following the card that inched closer and closer towards her.

I remained quiet as I reached the card closer to her, watching as her eyes followed the card up towards her forehead, and once I touched the card to her head…

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Lycoris shrieked before running away.

This would be the one time I was fortunate she couldn't get too far away from me due to her little pact from when she selected me to aide her with saving this world.

"D-Don't do that!" the girl shouted at me, making a face that reminded me of a few characters from the Lucky Star anime.

"Then tell me what I want to know," I told the girl.

"I can't!" Lycoris shouted.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I start guessing from the beginning," I said.

"From the beginning?" Lycoris repeated, now curious as to what I meant.

"The weapon on this card, the _Divine Spear of Wotan_… it belonged to a person by the name of Albireo, didn't it," I said, causing Lycoris to gasp in surprise.

"How did you know that?" the young deity asked.

"The reason you fear this weapon… is because you used it to delete yourself, isn't that right?" I asked, earning a look of total surprise from Lycoris, but it was soon replaced by an expression of understanding as she walked towards me again with a calmer look in her eyes.

"Yes… That's right…" Lycoris answered. "I had used the _Divine Spear_ on myself to segment myself and separate the fragments…"

"Because you were trying to escape from someone…" I said, earning a slight nod from the girl before noticing tears began to form in her eyes.

"I might not be able to tell you…" the girl sniffled. "But I'll at least show you what I can…"

"Show me? What do you mean?" I asked, but Lycoris had already started to silently pray.

* * *

Within a few second, everything around us had become dark. I looked around but the two of us were surrounded by an empty void.

"Where are we?" I asked Lycoris.

"Where it all started…" the girl answered.

I was about to ask what she meant, but soon multiple flashes of light caught the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what was causing the lights, my eyes widened in surprise.

"This is… the ancient battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods!" I gasped in surprise as I saw the giant red dragon alongside _Stardust Dragon_, _Red Demon's Dragon_, _Black Rose Dragon_ and two others _Dragon_ Monsters, one with a blue body and fairy-like wings and the other with an orange body and a spear attached to its right wrist.

On the other side of the battlefield were five gigantic Monsters shrouded in darkness.

"What does this have to do with anything? I've already seen this," I said to the young goddess, but my eyes widened when I saw a sixth Monster appear from seemingly nowhere.

This new Monster, even when shrouded in darkness, had the appearance of three hands joined together at the wrists and took the shape of a triangle. Being fired from the lower two hands were black beams of energy similar to _Viral Whale_'s attack. However, another flash of light caught my eye as I turned around to face it.

"Please, lend them your strength," a soft, almost angelic voice echoed through the void.

The light soon faded, but not before a streak of red light shot from the direction of the white light. When the red light shot by me, it was like everything was going in slow motion as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Skeith_?" I questioned, but there was no doubt the Monster that was flying by was indeed my ace Monster.

_Skeith_ flew in the path of the black beams and deflected them with a swing of its scythe before holding out its left hand and started shooting bullets of green energy at the six giant shadows, aiding the Crimson Dragon and its servants.

'_But that voice I heard before _Skeith_ appeared…_' I thought inside my head before my eyes widened as I came to a conclusion. "That explains it!"

* * *

After I spoke, the battle slowly faded until I found myself back in the tunnel with Lycoris and the unconscious Hetero. I returned my attention to Lycoris to see tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked the girl with surprise in my voice.

"_Okā-sama_… (5)" Lycoris sobbed before she started to outright cry. "She was taken by _bā-san_… (6)"

"Your…" I said, not completely believing what I just heard, but there was no denying it.

"After I had fragmented myself, _okā-sama_ gathered my segments and brought me back…" Lycoris sobbed loudly before her crying grew louder.

"Your mother…" I said slowly as I finished putting the final piece in its place. "Is Aura, isn't she…"

Lycoris merely nodded as her crying grew louder, and I no longer knew whether I was fortunate or not to be the only one to hear Lycoris as I was now the only person who could hear her cry.

"Damn it…" I sighed quietly as I scratched the back of my head.

* * *

**(1) Stupid/Moron/Idiot/etc (basically every variation of calling someone retarded)**

**(2) Duel Of Darkness**

**(3) "The sea of despair will drown all hope! Let the darkness in like manner, drown all light!"**

**(4) "Dark Synchro! Appear now, Viral Whale!"**

**(5) Mother (adding "O" at the beginning is usually a sign that the speaker has great respect for the person. With the addition of "-sama", Lycoris has the utmost respect for her mother)**

**(6) Grandmother**

**Dark Data Anomaly  
****Level-10_  
Yami  
_Machine/Dark Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can be Special Summon from your hand by removing 3 Monsters in your Cemetery from play. When this card is used as material for a Synchro Summon, select 1 Monster you opponent controls and return it to their deck.  
Image: AIDA bubbles from .hack/G.U.**

**Viral Whale  
Level -8  
_Yami  
_Fish/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1000  
_Dark Data Anomaly_ + _1 non-Tuner Fish-type Monster  
_Effect: Once per turn you can select 1 Monster your opponent controls. Change that Monster's Battle Position and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0  
Image: AIDA Helen from .hack/G.U.**

**Chains Of The Binding Earth  
Equip Magic  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to a Monster you opponent controls. The equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and its effect is negated.  
Image: Several chains bursting out of the earth with multi-colored flames erupting upward**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! So as everyone has noticed, Ryou knows the true reason why Lycoris brought him to the world of 5D's. However, now the only question that remains is what was Aura doing in this world to begin with? Well, you'll all have to keep reading to find out!**

**Please R&R, everyone! And remember to leave detailed reviews! **


	15. Ride 13

**A/N: Hey guys, MDD here with Chapter 13 of Death Rising! I'm really sorry this one took so long to update. I was planning on uploading it over the Remembrance/Veterans Day weekend but Bioware had sent me an email asking to help beta-test for The Old Republic for that entire weekend. And really, who'd pass up an offer like that? All I'm going to say about it though is that for anyone who has pre-ordered the game, you will not be disappointed. Although I've also been busy playing Ultimate Tenkaichi and Kirby's Return To Dreamland so I had quite a bit of stuff taking up my time. Anyway though, in this chapter we finally get to see what deck Duelist Of Dawn's character, Raven Hardy, uses. Not much else to say so let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! PurpleNinjaTempy owns Yamato Shiru, Duelist Of Dawn owns raven Hardy and Fenikkusumaru owns Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype!**

* * *

After the duel against Hetero, and after Lycoris showed me the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods that _Skeith_ had joined as an ally to the Crimson Dragon, the two of us started walking back to Saiga's hideout. The young girl was currently holding my hand, which I wasn't exactly fond of but at least she stopped crying, minus a few tears that occasionally fell from her face. Even so, it was still hard to believe what I saw and figured out.

'_So Lycoris brought me here to rescue Aura and save this world in the process. But who does she mean by 'grandmother'?'_ I thought to myself, but only one name popped into my head, which I shook out. '_No, it can't be her. She was destroyed._'

"Ryou?" I heard Lycoris ask and I looked down at her to see her looking up at me with a questioning gaze, her eyes still filled with tears.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Lycoris," I told the girl calmly.

On the way back to the hideout, the sun started to rise from the east and we met back up with Yusei.

"So you made it out alive," I said as Yusei walked up to Lycoris and I, to which Yusei just nodded.

"Something similar happened to you?" Yusei asked, which I guessed was because he saw the blood stain under my mouth.

"Yeah. Body still hurts though, so I'll have to rest for a few days," I told the Satellite duelist. "Anyway, we should get back to Saiga's. The others might be wondering where we are."

"Right," Yusei agreed with another nod as we continued waling towards the decrepit building, Yusei still unaware of Lycoris' presence.

Once we got back to Saiga's hideout, we walked upstairs and Yusei opened the door for us to see Himuro was using one of Saiga's spare laptops. The ex-Pro turned his head to see us entering.

"Hey. Where've you two been 'till now, so early in the morning?" Himuro asked as Yusei and I walked in, Lycoris still holding my hand.

"We had duels with some guys that had birthmarks on their arms," Yusei answered.

"What! The fifth Signer?" Himuro asked as he jumped to his feet.

"No, there were two of them. And their birthmarks were purple," I explained.

"They're called 'Dark Signers'," Yusei said.

"Dark Signers?" Himuro repeated.

"That birthmark…" Yusei said as he raised his right arm. "Perhaps they're the enemies we're truly supposed to fight."

"You guys do what you want. I'm going to sit down," I waved off as I walked to a corner to sit in.

I looked around and noticed the twins were still asleep while Himuro had woke Yanagi up, telling the old man about the Dark Signers Yusei and I mentioned. Himuro then left to grab coffee for himself, Yusei and Yanagi while Yusei got on the computer, probably to search for information on the two birthmarks. I felt a bit of weight press down on my lap and looked down to see Lycoris resting her head on my legs.

'_Probably tired from all that crying,_' I thought to myself.

Shiru had woken up not too long after and volunteered to go out and grab breakfast for everyone. Kurogasa woke up some time after Shiru left and just sat around since there wasn't exactly much to do in this place.

"Sonny, y'still can't get in contact with Saiga?" Yanagi asked the Satellite duelist, to which Yusei stopped typing on the computer and stood up from his chair.

"I'm thinking of going back to Satellite," Yusei said. "What that guy said is starting to worry me."

"Huh? 'Going back'?" Yanagi repeated.

"Is it about that whole thing about Satellite getting annihilated?" Himuro asked.

"It is," Yusei asnswered.

"You're going?" Ruka asked, she and her brother having woken up some moments ago and the two of them overhearing Yusei. "You're going back to Satellite, Yusei?"

"Yusei…" Rua said, a little worried for the D-Wheeler.

"There's something that I have to make sure is true," Yusei said before turning to look at me.

"You'll have to go alone. I don't think my body can take the trip there, so I'll just rest up on this side," I told my newly recognized ally.

"But isn't Satellite a really dangerous place?" Rua asked with concern. "Don't go back there. Just stay with us in the city!"

"Wasn't it you who said that Signers should stay together, Yusei?" Ruka asked.

Yusei then walked up to the twins and knelt down, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Signers are always bound to meet again," Yusei said.

"Yusei…" Ruka started, but then the sound of Security sirens could be heard drawing closer to the building.

"Can you hear me, you Satellite scumbags?" Ushio's voice could be heard through a megaphone, to which Yusei walked towards the window and opened it. "This city is no safe refuge for either of you! I'm gonna haul your asses in this very second, so you'd better get good and ready!"

"Either of you?" Kurogasa repeated.

"The second one he's talking about is me," I answered.

"You're from Satellite as well?" Kurogasa asked, surprised at the information.

"Not exactly, but that's how I got here," I answered.

"Tch, talk about bad timing," Himuro said.

"Just the opposite," Yusei said, earning the attention of the others.

"You want to have a talk with Godwin, right?" I asked Yusei.

"That's right," Yusei answered.

"Then let me talk to them. I can get them to take you right to _oji-san_," Kurogasa offered.

"That won't be necessary," Yusei said as he walked away from the window. "But thanks for the offer."

Yusei then walked out the door and down the stairs to meet with Ushio. Not long after the sirens started to fade into the distance until they could no longer be heard.

"There he goes," Yanagi said as he, Himuro, Rua and Ruka watched the Security cars drive off.

"Not really anything else he could've done," I said. "If he didn't go with them then they would've probably come barging in here. Wanting to meet with Godwin was enough of a reason for Yusei to leave with those guys."

"I guess you're right," Himuro said as the group of four stepped away from the window.

"Now what do we do?" Kurogasa asked. "Yusei's going to Satellite and we're stuck here."

"Not much we _can_ do. I need to rest from my duel last night and I doubt any of you would be able to last long against a Dark Signer," I pointed out.

"But we can't exactly stay here, sonny," Yanagi said. "What if them Security folk come back for you?"

"The old man has a point. We'll need somewhere else to lay low until Yusei or Saiga contact us," Himuro explained.

The room was quiet for a few seconds until Rua suddenly spoke up.

"Why don't you guys come over to our place?" Rua suggested.

"Your place?" Himuro repeated.

"You mean in the Tops area, right?" I asked, to which Rua nodded.

"Ruka and I have the place all to ourselves, so it's unlikely anyone from Security would look for you there," Rua answered.

"And Ruka might be more comfortable resting up there after that fainting episode she had yesterday," Kurogasa guessed.

"Well whatever we do, first we'll have to wait for Shiru," I pointed out. "Knowing her she'd probably start hunting us down if we left her behind."

"You know this from experience?" Yanagi asked.

"No, it's just a feeling I get from that woman. She may seem nice but I have a feeling she wouldn't give up if she set her mind on something," I said.

It had been about half an hour until Shiru got back, bringing with her some drinks and sandwiches as our breakfast. As we ate, we told her about our plan to move into the twins' home over in Tops for a while.

"Eh? Why are we going there?" Shiru asked.

"I'll fill you in on the details once we get there, but we'll leave once we finish eating," I told the _Magician_ duelist.

After we all finished eating I told the others to start heading out without me, using the excuse that my legs had fallen asleep. Once everyone was out of the room, I looked down to see Lycoris still sleeping, her head still rested on my leg.

"Hey, Lycoris. Get up, it's time to go," I told the girl as I gently nudged her.

"Hm?" Lycoris wondered as she slowly woke up, lifting herself from my legs and rubbing her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"They're heading out and so are we," I answered. "Yusei's going back to Satellite and we'll be going to Rua and Ruka's place for a while."

Lycoris nodded tiredly as she and I rose to our feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lycoris asked, most likely noticing I had to struggle to stand.

"I'm fine. Just need some more rest once we get to Tops," I assured her, but even I doubted myself with how weak my body felt after Hetero's attack. "Come on."

Before I took a step to leave I felt Lycoris grab my hand again and I looked down at her to see a worried expression on her face. Feeling too exhausted to do much of anything I let it slide and the two of us walked out of the room and down to a garage in Saiga's basement. The others waited there with Kurogasa and Shiru on their D-Wheels while Himuro, Yanagi, Rua and Ruka were sitting in a small truck.

"What took you?" Shiru asked.

"Had to stretch my legs," I waved off before climbing onto Shadow with Lycoris sitting behind me. "Everyone ready?"

The others nodded before we all started our engines. The garage door opened and we started driving off. Unfortunately I started to lag behind due to my injuries but I was still able to keep up with everyone. I could catch Shiru taking a few glances back and she even eased on the throttle of her D-Wheel and fall back beside me.

"You sure you're okay?" the young woman asked me with concern.

"I said I'm fine, now leave me alone," I replied as I revved my D-Wheel's engine and drove up closer to the others.

It had only taken up about 15 minutes to arrive at Tops where Rua and Ruka directed us to their penthouse. They even showed us a hidden area to park the truck and our D-Wheels. Once we got inside, Rua and Yanagi helped Ruka to her room so she could get some rest while I lowered myself into a chair by the window. Himuro sat on the couch and placed the laptop he took onto the table while Shiru and Kurogasa had a look around the place.

'_I knew I'd probably end up in this kind of mess after being involved with Yusei, but I had no idea it'd be this much of a challenge. I thought this new deck would have absolute power, but Yusei and Hetero proved me otherwise,_' I thought to myself as I let my mind go back to my defeat against Yusei and the duel last night against Hetero.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Shiru said with awe in her voice after she and Kurogasa had their own little tour of the place.

"And both Rua and Ruka have it all to themselves," Kurogasa said just as Rua and Yanagi walked back into the room. "How's Ruka doing?"

"She's fast asleep. I'm sure she'll be fine," Yanagi said.

As the others sat down to relax or continued to walk around, I merely looked out the window. Thinking over everything that had happened to me caused a poem I used to frequently read to pop into my head and I felt a sudden urge to speak it.

"_Yet to return, the shadowed one,_

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth,_

_And Helba, Queen Of The Dark,_

_has raised finally her army._

_Apeiron, King Of Light, beckons._

_At the base of the rainbow do they meet_

_Against the abominable Wave,_

_Together they fight._

_Alba's lake boils._

_Light's great tree doth fall._

_Power- now all to droplets turned_

_in the temple of Arche Koeln._

_Returns to nothing,_

_this world of shadowless ones._

_Never to return, the shadowed one,_

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._"

Once I had finished speaking the poem, the entire room had gone silent. Still seated in the chair, I turned my gaze to the others.

"What?" I asked.

"Never thought you'd be the poetic type," Kurogasa said.

"I don't think I've heard a poem like that before," Shiru said, intrigue in her voice.

"Just where did you learn that one, sonny?" Yanagi asked. "Or did you make it up yourself?"

As much as I didn't want to go into an explanation, I had a feeling the others would pester me about it if I said nothing.

"It's a poem I read a few years ago online. It was uploaded by a woman in Germany named Emma Wielant. Unfortunately, she died before it was finished," I answered.

"It's not finished? It sure sounded like it was to me," Himuro said.

"That was just a fragment," I replied. "A few years after her death, a virus attacked the website she had her poem on and scattered it across the network. Only two fragments have been found so far however."

"What's the other?" Rua asked out of interest and now I felt forced to speak the other part.

"_Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…_

_After the stars doth cross the heavens,_

_The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning._

_From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes._

_Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands._

_Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave._

_And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave._

_With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule._

_Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave._

_Macha seduces with the sweet trap._

_Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy._

_And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik._

_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._"

"Hang on, those names…" Kurogasa spoke up immediately after I had finished speaking.

"They're similar to the names of your cards," Shiru came to a realization.

"Probably just a coincidence," I answered, though maybe a little too quickly.

"You might be right, sonny. If even I haven't heard such a poem with my age I doubt someone would've created cards from it," Yanagi said.

'_Guess it's a good thing the old man is here. Otherwise I'd end up having to explain everything,_' I thought to myself before looking out the window again, but then my eyes caught Lycoris with a depressed look on her face. '_Oh fucking hell, I should've known a poem from _that_ would cause a reaction out of her._'

Before I could even mentally speak with Lycoris, I caught something drawing closer to my face and, acting on reflexes, I swung my left hand up and ended up backhanding Shiru's wrist, causing her to gasp in surprise which caught everyone's attention.

"Something wrong?" Himuro asked as Shiru rubbed her wrist.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" I asked the _Magician_ duelist while glaring at her.

"I was trying to wipe the blood from your face. I didn't think I'd startle you," Shiru answered as I glanced at the floor to see a moist cloth.

"First of all, you didn't startle me, you just walked in on my blind spot. And second…" I said as I reached down and picked the cloth up off the floor. "If I still have a blood stain on my face it's because I don't want it removed."

"I'm sorry…" Shiru said meekly and I could feel the others looking at us.

"Tch…" I quietly scoffed before wiping the blood from my chin myself; tossing the cloth to Shiru once I was finished, surprising her but seeing her catch it. "Now leave me alone."

I heard Shiru walked away without a word as I returned to looking out the window. For the rest of the day not much was done. Ruka was still sleeping while Himuro and Yanagi sat on the couch keeping their eyes on the laptop. Rua paced around the room out of boredom while Shiru and Kurogasa lounged around. When night came, Rua went to his room after showing Shiru to a guest room to sleep in. Kurogasa, Himuro and Yanagi slept on the various couches and I slowly drifted to sleep on the chair.

The following morning was as boring as the previous day. Ruka was still sleeping while the rest of us lounged around and Himuro continued to sit at the computer. I was now standing and looking out the window, having recovered enough from resting.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Shiru looked over at Ryou, who was looking out the windows, as she rubbed her wrist, a slight pain still lingering from when he had struck her. When her gaze reached Kurogasa, however, an idea popped into her head.

'_Who knows, it just might work,_," Shiru thought to myself as she walked up to Kurogasa.

"Kururugi-_san_," Shiru said, earning the _Haos_ duelists' attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Kurogasa asked.

"I would like to have a duel with you," Shiru answered.

"A duel?" Kurogasa repeated. "Sure, but mind if I ask why?"

"Ryou's always so serious and only duels for victory," Shiru replied. "I want to show him the fun side of dueling, but he's already dueled me once."

"And maybe seeing us duel could change his perspective," Kurogasa deduced the girl's reasoning, to which she nodded. "Sure thing. After all, I doubt what I said back at the Fortune Cup went anywhere through his skull."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, (1)" Shiru said with a soft smile.

"No need to be so formal. Now then, let's head outside. There's definitely more room out there," Kurogasa suggested, to which Shiru nodded in agreement. "Oh, and you can just call me Kurogasa."

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

As I continued to look out the window, I caught Kurogasa and Shiru walking out onto the balcony from the corner of my eye.

"What the hell are they up to?" I wondered before I saw then activating their Duel Disks. "A duel? Well it'll pass the time at least."

"Duel!" the both of them shouted, earning the attention of Himuro, Yanagi and Rua.

"Whoa, a duel!" Rua shouted with excitement as the two duelists drew their starting hands.

Shiru: 4000

Kurogasa: 4000

"I'll give you the first move!" Kurogasa offered, to which the black-haired girl nodded once.

"_Watashi __no tān_!" Shiru announced as she drew her sixth card. "I summon _Magic Armor Exe_!"

As Shiru played her card, the monster that appeared wore red and orange armor with horns and a green cape, appearing almost like a demon. (4/2400/1400)

"Whoa! A powerful Monster already!" Rua said in awe.

"And since its Monster Effect prevents it from attacking on the turn it's summoned, it makes sense to summon it on the first turn," Himuro pointed out.

'_But why is she using a _Rock-_type Monster in a _Magician_-type deck?_' I wondered.

"I'll set two cards face-down!" Shiru said as two reversed cards appeared behind her Monster. "_Tān endo_!"

Shiru's hand: 3

"_Ore_ _no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he drew. "Have to say, that was a smart move summoning a Monster that strong first, but if you don't have any Spell Counters to remove during each of our Standby Phases then it'll just destroy itself."

Shiru just smirked after Kurogasa's statement, "Activate Trap Card, _Pitch-Black Power Stone_!"

One of Shiru's set card rose to reveal a Trap with the image of a round black stone and yellow triangle at its center.

"When this card is activated it gains three Spell Counters!" Shiru explained as the card generated three smaller versions of the stone in its picture. (PBPS: 3 SC)"And now I'll remove one to keep _Magic Armor Exe_ in play!"

One of the stone flew in front of Shiru's Monster and was absorbed into the crystal on its chest, causing the Monster's armor to glow. (PBPS: 2 SC)

"Then I'll summon _Haos Centipoid_ in Attack mode!" Kurogasa announced as he played his card, a large white-and-gold centipede appeared on his side of the field. (2/800/1000) "Then I'll set two cards face-down! _Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 3

"_Watashi_ _no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew her next card. "And I remove another Spell Counter to keep _Magic Armor Exe_ on the field!"

Another of the black stones was absorbed into the Monster's crystal. (PBPS: 1 SC)

'_He's setting her up. Why else would he play such a pitiful Monster in Attack mode with two Traps?_' I thought to myself.

"Next I summon _Magic Warrior Breaker_!" Shiru announced as she played her next Monster, this time summoning a humanoid wearing red armor and matching cape with a sword and red shield. (4/1600/1000) "When _Breaker_ is Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter and gains 300 ATK from it!"

Appearing on the hilt of the Monster's sword was a small black stone similar to the one on Shiru's Trap card. (4/1600-1900/1000)

"Then I'll activate _Breaker_'s Monster Effect! By removing a Spell Counter from him I can destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field!" Shiru explained as she pointed at the card to Kurogasa's left. "And I'll choose that card!"

With Shiru's choice, the black stone was absorbed into the Monster's sword, lowering its ATK in the process. (4/1900-1600/1000) But in return, a surge of magical energy enveloped the blade. When _Breaker_ swung its sword, the energy was released and sped towards Kurogasa's set card, revealing it to be the Trap card _The Afterglow Of A Miracle_ before destroying it.

"_Breaker_, attack _Haos Centipoid_!" Shiru commanded, to which her Monster raised its sword once more and charged across the field and impaled its sword through the _Insect_-type.

Shiru: 4000

Kurogasa: 3200

"_Haos Centipoid_'s Monster Effect activates! When it's destroyed by battle, the opponent's Monster is also destroyed!" Kurogasa announced, causing Shiru and the others to gasp in surprise as _Centipoid_ launched its head down at _Breaker_ and bit down, both Monsters being destroyed in the explosion.

"That's why you had that Trap card, to bring back your Monster to defend against a direct attack," Shiru figured out.

'_Interesting. That Monster would definitely be a problem,_' I thought to myself.

"_Magic Armor Exe_, attack the player directly!" Shiru declared, to which her Monster summoned a red sphere of magic energy from its chest crystal and launched it at Kurogasa.

"Activate Trap, _Guard Block_!" Kurogasa announced as his other set card rose, creating a barrier around him that deflected Shiru's attack. "This card reduces one instance of battle damage to 0 and allows me to draw a card!"

"If Shiru hadn't summoned _Breaker_, Kurogasa would've used _Guard Block_ to negate the damage and draw a card then activated _The Afterglow Of A Miracle_ to bring _Centipoid_ back," Himuro guessed.

'_I'll admit, that's a smart strategy. You can then use the same Monster's effect to destroy two Monsters or use it as a release later,_' I thought to myself, but then remembered my duel against Kurogasa. '_Or if he had that _El Condor_ Monster he'd go straight for a Synchro Summon._'

"_Tān endo_!" Shiru signaled.

Shiru's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card.

"During your Standby Phase I remove my last Spell Counter to keep _Magic Armor Exe_ in play!" Shiru announced as the last black stone was absorbed into the Monster's crystal, destroying the Trap as a result.

"I summon _Haos Robotallion_!" Kurogasa announced.

As Kurogasa played his next card, a large mechanical Monster appeared with the body of a standard fighter. (2/900/900)

"Next I'll play the Instant Magic card,_ Rapid Haos_! This card allows me to Special Summon a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster as long as I have one on the field!" Kurogasa explained. "So I'll Special Summon _Haos Tentaclear_ in Defense mode!"

The next card Kurogasa played summoned a giant eyeball with six tentacles around it. (3/1350/1550)

'_I didn't think there were any more Monsters with an ATK or DEF that ended in 50,_' I thought to myself.

"I activate the Magic card, _Attribute Change_! With this card I can change the Attribute of any Monster on the field!" Kurogasa explained.

'_And just what kind of purpose would that serve? Unless a Monster gains an advantage from being a certain Attribute it's a pointless card,_' I thought to myself.

"With _Attribute Change _I'll make your _Magic Armor Exe_ into a _Yami_-Attribute Monster!" Kurogasa explained as his card released a black-and-purple aura across the field, though there was no physical change to the Monster. "Now I'll play my last card, the Magic card, _Darkus And Haos Correlation_!"

As Kurogasa played his next card, the artwork showed a circle with the six Bakugan symbols, the white and purple ones glowing brightly.

"With this card, if there's a _Yami_-Attribute Monster and a _Hikari_-Attribute Monster on the field, I can decrease the ATK of one _Yami_-Attribute Monster by 1000 and add it to the ATK of one _Hikari_-Attribute Monster!" Kurogasa explained, actually surprising me with this move.

'_So he has cards that take advantage over various Attributes to strengthen his _Hikari_-Attribute Monsters. Interesting,_' I thought to myself with a small grin on my face as Shiru's Monster was weakened by the Magic and Kurogasa's _Robotallion_ was powered up. (4/2400-1400/1400) (2/900-1900/900)

"Battle! _Haos Robotallion_, attack _Magic Armor Exe_!" Kurogasa commanded, to which his fighter rushed across the field. "On the turn _Haos Robotallion_ is summoned, his original ATK is doubled during the Battle Phase!"

As the white fighter drew closer to Shiru, its ATK was increased further. (2/1900-2800/900)

"Whoa, 2800 ATK already!" Rua shouted in awe as the fighter smashed into the _Rock_-type Monster and destroyed it.

Shiru: 2600

Kurogasa: 3200

With Shiru's Monster destroyed, _Robotallion_ returned to Kurogasa's side of the field and its ATK decreased, but not completely. (2/2800-1900/900)

"Huh? Why didn't _Robotallion_'s ATK go back to 900?" Rua asked.

"Because the Magic card he used, _Darkus And Haos Correlation_, doesn't say its effect expires, so the Monsters affected keep the changes," I explained to the boy.

"_Tān endo_!" Kurogasa signaled.

Kurogasa's hand: 0

"_Watashi no tān_! _Doro_!" Shiru said, pulling her next card. "I play the Magic card, _Dual Summon_! This card will allow me to Normal Summon twice this turn!"

"That's perfect! If she has a Level-5 or Level-6 Monster in her hand she can Advance Summon a Monster strong enough to get rid of _Robotallion_!" Himuro cheered.

"I summon _Crusader Of Endymion_!" Shiru announced as she played her card, summoning a man with a scrawny figure wearing a heavy suit of armor that seemed to hover near him arms and legs rather than being directly attached. (4/1900/1200) "Then I use my second Normal Summon to _Second Summon_ my _Crusader Of Endymion_!"

"Huh? _Second Summon_?" Rua wondered.

"_Second Summoning_ is an ability for a special type of Monster called a _Dual_Monster. _Dual_ Monsters have an effect that treats them as a Normal Monster while it's on the field or in the Cemetery, but you can give up your Normal Summon for a turn to give a _Dual_ Monster a powerful effect," Himuro explained.

"What does this one do I wonder?" Yanagi asked.

"Looks like we'll find out," I pointed out as I saw Shiru grab another card from her hand.

"Next I'll play the Equipment Magic, _Early Burial_!" Shiru said as she played her next card, the artwork depicting a man trying to climb out of a grave with a red cross in the dirt. "By paying 800 Life Points I can Special Summon a Monster from my Cemetery! So I'll Special Summon _Magic Warrior Breaker_!"

Rising up from beside _Crusader Of Endymion_ was the red-armored _Magician_. (4/1600/1000)

"Then I'll activate _Crusader_'s _Dual_ Effect! Once per turn I can place a Spell Counter on any card that can hold one! In return, _Crusader Of Endymion_ gains 600 ATK until my End Phase!" Shiru explained, surprising everyone but me as her stronger Monster started to chant a spell, causing a black stone to materialize on the hilt of _Breaker_'s sword, both Monsters becoming stronger as a result. (4/1900-2500/1200) (4/1600-1900/1000)

"_Magic Warrior Breaker_, attack _Haos Tentaclear_!" Shiru commanded, to which her magical knight charged across the field once more.

"I activate _Tentaclear_'s Monster Effect! If selected as an attack target, I can negate an attack once per turn!" Kurogasa explained. "**Flare Blinder**!"

The eye-like Monster responded by emitting a bright flash of light, blinding Shiru's Monster and forcing it back to her side of the field.

"Activate Trap card, _Magician's Circle_!" Shiru announced as her second set card from her first turn rose up.

'_So that's what she's been hiding,_' I thought to myself.

"When a _Magician_-type Monster declares an attack, both players can Special Summon a _Magician_-type Monster from their deck with 2000 ATK or less!" Shiru announced as her deck auto-shuffled before she grabbed a card. "I Special Summon _Black Magician Girl_!"

As Shiru played her new card, hearts suddenly burst around the field before the infamous female _Magician_ took her place on the field. (6/2000/1700)

"And I get one of my own!" Kurogasa stated as his deck auto-shuffled as well before he grabbed a card. "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Haos El Condor_!"

As Kurogasa played his card, the totem pole-esque Monster appeared. (3/1300/1100)

'_He isn't using its effect… Does that mean it only works if it's Normal Summoned?_' I thought to myself.

"_Crusader Of Endymion_, attack _Haos El Condor_!" Shiru commanded, to which the armored _Magician_ created a ball of black magic before hurling it at the Tuner Monster, completely destroying it.

Shiru: 2600

Kurogasa: 2000

"_Black Magician Girl_, attack _Haos Tentaclear_! **Black Burning!**" Shiru declared as her Monster raised her wand, a ball of pink energy forming at the tip, before the female _Magician_ swung the wand, throwing the ball of magic at the eyeball Monster and destroyed it. "I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!"

With the end of the turn, _Crusader Of Endymion_'s ATK returned to normal. (4/2500-1900/1200)

Shiru's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. "Looks like the fun's just getting started, Shiru! I activate the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_! This card will allow us both to draw until we each hold six cards!"

"Huh? But doesn't that mean they both draw six cards?" Yanagi wondered.

"It's better than nothing. All of Shiru's Monsters are strong enough to destroy Kurogasa's _Robotallion_ and end the duel in one more attack," Himuro pointed out as the two duelists drew six cards each.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Haos Monarus_!" Kurogasa declared.

As Kurogasa played his card, the white humanoid butterfly appeared on the field. (3/1000/1200)

"When _Haos Monarus_ is summoned, I gain 500 Life Points for every card in my opponent's hand!" Kurogasa explained.

"Whoa, that card helped him out big time!" Himuro said in shock. "He'll gain 3000 Life Points since Shiru has six cards in her hand due to _Treasure From Heaven_."

The cards in Shiru's hand began to glow, as did _Haos Monarus_, while Kurogasa's Life Points took a dramatic increase.

Shiru: 2600

Kurogasa: 5000

"Next I'll tune my Level-2 _Haos Robotallion_ with my Level-3 _Haos Monarus_!" Kurogasa announced as his two Monsters took to the sky for the Synchro Summon. "_Zetsubō no yami no fuka-sa kara, kibō no hikari wa, sukui o go an'nai sa sete!_ (2)"

As the two stars aligned with the three discs, a beam of light shot through and engulfed them.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan_!" Kurogasa shouted as the light began to fade. "_Araware o! Haos Blade Tigrerra!_ (3)"

When the light disappeared, the Monster now standing behind Kurogasa was a giant bipedal white tiger wearing gold armor with large spikes protruding from various areas of the armor. (5/2000/2000)

"That's a cool Monster!" Rua said with awe.

"_Blade Tigrerra_, attack _Crusader Of Endymion_!" Kurogasa commanded, to which the giant tiger pulled back its left arm for a punch.

"Activate Trap card, _Spell Of Darkness_!" Shiru announced as her set card rose.

Shooting out of the card were several chains that wrapped themselves tightly around the giant's tiger's arms, legs and neck.

"With _Spell Of Darkness_ I can select one Monster my opponent controls and lower its ATK by 700! The selected Monster will also be unable to attack for change Battle Positions!" Shiru explained her card's effect as Kurogasa's Synchro Monster lost power. (5/2000-1300/2000)

"She had a trap set up," Yanagi said with surprise.

"She's more strategic in a duel than she looks," Himuro said.

However, Kurogasa didn't appear the least bit annoyed. Instead he just smirked.

"I'll place one card face-down!" Kurogasa said as a reversed card appeared in front of him. "_Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew he next card, making her hand seven. "I play the Field Magic, _Magical City Endymion_!"

As Shiru played her card, the penthouse began to shift. The balcony where Shiru and Kurogasa were dueling changed into some kind of courtyard while those of us inside were now looking out stain-glass windows. Looking around I could see even the buildings in the distance had shifted, but only for our perspective, but I could make out a pair of towers spread a fair distance apart from each other. A barrier made from magic circles enveloped the field.

"Next I play the Magic card, _Mana Seize_!" Shiru continued as she pushed the card into her Duel Disk. "With this card I can place a Spell Counter on any card that can hold one, so I'll place it on my _Magical City_! And when a Magic card is played, my _Magical City_ gains a Spell Counter!"

The hologram of the card began to glow before a familiar black stone rose from it and hovered above the girl while a second materialized on its own. However, I noticed she didn't use the card's other effect to grab a copy from her deck. (_MCE_: 2 SC)

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, _Magical Ficialist_, in Attack Mode!" Shiru said as she played her card, summoning the odd-looking _Magician_ Tuner she previously used against me.

'_Is she going for _Explosive Magician_? Or maybe _Arcanite Magician_,_' I thought to myself as I checked Shiru's field, remembering how powerful both Synchro Monsters were and how much stronger they could be.

"I tune my Level-4 _Magic Warrior Breaker_ with my Level-2 _Magical Ficialist_!" Shiru announced as she prepared for her chant while her two Monsters took to the air, destroying the _Early Burial_ card that kept _Breaker_ on the field. "_Mahō no shūshū wa, osoreru koto naku, dai kibona jumon sono sutoraiki o saidaigen ni hikidashimasu!_ (4)"

My eyes widened a little from hearing this new chant, wondering which Monster would appear as Shiru's two Monsters were engulfed in a burst of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Shiru neared the end of her chant as the light slowly faded. "_Araware o, __Majikku Tenpesutā!_ (5)"

When the light disappeared, the new Monster to appear was a female _Magician_ Synchro wearing dark-blue robes and a gold headband under long dark hair. In her arms she wielded what appeared to be a staff made of bone, but appearing from the end was an ethereal scythe-like blade. (6/2200/1400)

"When _Magic Tempester_ is Synchro Summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on her!" Shiru stated as another black stone appeared, this time floating around the new Monster's scythe. (_MT_: 1 SC) "Next I'll activate _Crusader Of Endymion_'s _Dual_ Effect to place a Spell Counter on _Magic Tempester_!"

The armored _Magician_ began to chant once more, causing yet another black stone to appear and float around the Synchro Monster's weapon and increasing the ATK of the _Dual_ Monster. (4/1900-2500/1200) (_MT_: 2 SC)

"Looks like Kurogasa's screwed," I mumbled to myself as Kurogasa's Monster had a mere 1300 ATK and he had 5000 Life Points to Shiru's three Monsters, all of which had over 2000 ATK.

"_Black Magician Girl_, attack _Haos Blade Tigrrera_! **Black Burning!**" Shiru commanded, to which the female _Black Magician_ charged up the attack into her wand before flinging it at the _Haos_ duelist.

"Activate Trap card, _Attack Nullification_!" Kurogasa countered as his set card rose, showing a familiar vortex. "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

Shiru and _Black Magician Girl_ gasped as the attack struck a distorted invisible wall.

"Sorry, but you won't beat me that easily," Kurogasa said with a grin.

"You have more than double my Life Points, I didn't think this was going to be easy from the start," Shiru replied, but there was no irritation in her voice as she smiled back to her opponent.

'_Why are they smiling like idiots?_' I thought to myself as my glare shifted between the two duelists.

"I activate _Magic Tempester_'s Monster Effect!" Shiru announced. "Once per turn I can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to my opponent's Life Points for each Counter!"

Himuro, Yanagi, Rua and even Kurogasa gasped in surprise at the Synchro Monster's effect. I merely grinned in amusement.

'_And since her deck is focused almost entirely on the use of Spell Counters, she could get an easy One-Turn Kill,_' I thought to myself. '_Maybe even a First-Turn Kill if she got that Monster and enough Spell Counters on the field on her first turn._'

Shiru's Synchro Monster raised its scythe, causing the two black stone Spell Counters that hovered above Shiru's head to be drawn into the weapon. The blade of the scythe began to glow as it absorbed the four stones before the _Magician_ took a mighty swing, launching a blade of energy at Kurogasa and cleaving right through him as he tried to guard with his Duel Disk. (_MCE_: 0 SC) (_MT_: 0 SC)

Shiru: 2600  
Kurogasa: 3000

"Then I activate _Magic Tempester_'s second Monster Effect! Once per turn I can discard any number of cards from my hand to place the same number of Spell Counters onto Monsters I control!" Shiru explained, causing my grin to widen slightly as she discarded two cards, causing two more black stones appeared around the Synchro Monster. (_MT_: 2 SC)

'_And it can self-generate Spell Counters, albeit at the cost of her hand, but it allows for more damage,_' I thought to myself.

"I'll then set one card face-down!" Shiru said as she slid another card into her Duel Disk. "_Tān endo_!"

As Shiru set her card, the armored _Magician_'s power faded due to its own effect. (4/2500-1900/1200)

Shiru's hand: 1

"All those cards and she's already back down to one in her hand?" Rua wondered.

"She must have a strategy planned. Between that Synchro Monster's effect and having three Monsters on the field, that girl's going to knock Kurogasa flat on his ass," Himoru said.

"_Ore no tān_! _Doro_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card and looked through his hand, probably trying to find a way to fight back. "I activate the Magic card, _Synchro Change_!"

"Eh? _Synchro Change_?" Yanagi repeated.

"It'll allow Kurogasa to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck with a Level equal to one he currently has on the field," I explained. "But he'll have to remove the Synchro Monster on his field first and the Monster Special Summoned has its effect negated."

"I remove _Haos Blade Tigrrera_ from play!" Kurogasa announced as his giant tiger Monster let out a roar and shattered the chains binding it before being pulled into a black vortex. "To Special Summon _Haos Contestir_!"

The replacement Monster that appeared looked like a giant humanoid machine with white, gold and blue armor parts along with a short blue horn on its forehead. (5/2200/1800) However, a black stone materialized itself over Shiru's head from the effect of _Magical City Endymion_. (_MCE_: 1 SC)

"Next I play the Equipment Magic, _Spartablaster_!" Kurogasa said as he played a card, causing mechanical butterfly-like wings to appear on his Monster's back. "This card can only be equipped to _Haos Contestir_ and increases his ATK by 400!"

An aura of light briefly appeared around the mechanical Synchro Monster as its ATK rose. (5/2200-2600/1800) Another black stone appeared above Shiru. (_MCE_: 2 SC)

"Now it can beat any of Shiru's Monsters," Yanagi pointed out.

'_Even with its own Monster Effect, the strongest _Crusader Of Endymion_ can get is 2500,_' I thought to myself.

"_Contestir_, attack _Crusader Of Endymion_! **Spartablaster Sunbeam!**" Kurogasa declared, to which his Monster used the Equipment Magic to take flight.

Stopping high in the air, the Synchro Monster spread out its arms and legs as the mechanical wings drew in energy from the sun, causing them to glow a bright yellow color. Then, with a brilliant flash, a beam of energy sped down towards the field and engulfed the armored _Magician_, completely obliterating it as Shiru tried to protect herself from the dust caused by the explosion before _Contestir_ slowly descended back to Kurogasa's field.

Shiru: 1900  
Kurogasa: 3000

"I'll set one card face-down!" Kurogasa said as another reversed card appeared on his field. "_Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_! _Doro_!" Shiru said as she pulled her next card. "Reversed card, open! _Legitimate Lineage_!"

As the set card rose, its artwork depicted a suit of armor moving a chandelier aside with its sword inside of a rundown mansion.

"With this card I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Cemetery in Attack Mode!" Shiru explained.

"Huh? But she doesn't have any Normal Monster's in her Cemetery," Rua stated.

"Remember though, _Dual_ Monster's count as Normal Monsters while in the Cemetery," Himuro pointed out as _Crusader Of Endymion_ slowly materialized onto the field. (4/1900/1200)

"Next I'll give up my Normal Summon this turn to _Second Summon_ my _Crusader_!" Shiru explained as the armored _Magician_'s armor began to glow, causing the artwork of the recent Trap card to fade away, no longer having a target for its effect. "Then I'll activate my _Crusader_'s _Dual_ Effect to place a Spell Counter on my _Magical City_!"

Once more the armored _Magician_ recited a chant, causing another black stone to appear above Shiru's head and _Crusader Of Endymion_ grew stronger. (_MCE_: 3 SC) (4/1900-2500/1200)

"Next I'll play the Magic card, _Mana Seize_!" Shiru announced, playing a copy of the card she had used last turn. "With it I'll place another Spell Counter on my _Magical City_!"

Once more, two black stone levitated from the Magic card and floated above Shiru's head. (_MCE_: 5 SC)

"Then I'll use its second effect to add my last _Mana Seize_ to my hand!" Shiru explained as her deck auto-shuffled before she pulled a card from it. "I activate _Magic Tempester_'s Monster Effect! I remove all seven Spell Counters from the field to inflict 3500 damage!"

Once more the female _Magician_ Synchro drew in all of the black stones to her scythe before launching another blade of energy towards the _Haos_ duelist.

"If that hits he's done for!" Yanagi yelped in surprise.

"Activate Trap card, _Synchro Prominence_!" Kurogasa shouted as his set card rose up. "This card will inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for every Synchro Monster on the field!"

Shiru and the other spectators gasped as a flood of energy was suddenly released from the Trap card, overpowering _Magic Tempester_'s effect and engulfing Shiru's entire field. I, on the other hand, was a little less than amused.

Shiru: 0000  
Kurogasa: 3000 (winner)

When the blast subsided, the field was cleared of the holograms as Shiru and Kurogasa walked up to each other and shook hands.

"That was a good duel. You almost had me a few times," Kurogasa said to his opponent with a friendly grin.

"I actually thought you had beaten me once you gained all those Life Points. It was a really close duel," Shiru replied as she returned the smile.

'_Disgusting,_' I thought to myself as I scoffed from seeing the two duelists smiling so much, but then I saw the both of them look in my direction and a look of disappointment fell on their faces. '_Now what the hell's wrong?_'

Kurogasa looked back at Shiru and shrugged his shoulders before the two of them walked back towards the door leading inside. But then I raised my eyebrow when I saw them stop with a look of surprise on their faces.

"For fuck sakes, now what?" I grumbled.

"Ruka?" I heard Rua gasp and I slowly turned my attention to where everyone was looking.

Ruka had been standing behind us wearing only her pajamas, so I could only guess she had just recently woke up. The strange thing though was she was giving me a weird look. What, was she not accustomed to hearing people swear? I swore plenty of times during the Fortune Cup.

"What's wrong, Ruka-_chan_?" Yanagi asked the girl.

"Ryou-_san_… He's…" Ruka started.

"What, I'm an ass? What else is new?" I scoffed, but I actually was curious what the girl wanted to say.

"What about Ryou?" Himuro asked.

"He's… our ally," Ruka finally said, surprising everyone but me, including Shiru and Kurogasa who had just walked back inside to check on Ruka.

"So you've finally found out," I said, but I definitely wasn't surprised since Lycoris had already shown me.

"Our ally? What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"I don't know but… I had a dream…" Ruka began.

"Let me guess, it showed _Stardust Dragon_, _Red Demons Dragon_, _Black Rose Dragon_, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_, some weird orange _Dragon_ and the Crimson Dragon fighting _jashin_? (6)" I asked, but with a knowing tone rather than a questioning one, to which Ruka nodded.

"But your Monster was there as well…" Ruka added. "The one you used against Yusei."

"You mean _Skeith_," I said, which Ruka nodded once more.

"How d'ya know all this, sonny?" Yanagi asked.

"I saw a similar vision after I dueled that Dark Signer two nights ago," I answered, though I sure as well wasn't going to mention Lycoris was the one who showed it to me.

Ruka then let out a tired moan as she started to lose her balance.

"Ruka!" the others gasped in shock as Rua grabbed his sister to keep her from falling over.

"Sorry… I think I'm still tired…" Ruka said sleepily.

"Then you should've just stayed in bed," I told the girl. "Don't get up if you're too weak."

"Ryou!" Shiru said and I could tell she was about to berate me. "She can't help it if she's fragile, so it doesn't give you any right to be so rude to her!"

"And it wouldn't do her any good to be walking around in her condition!" I retorted. "If she's feeling weak she should just stay in bed until she regains her strength or else she could collapse again and die."

Before Shiru could continue, Ruka spoke up, interrupting our argument.

"Ryou-_san_'s right…" Ruka said tiredly. "I should've stayed in bed, then I wouldn't have worried you all."

"At least you understand that," I said before glancing at the others. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or take her to her room?"

"R-Right," Yanagi said. "Come on, Rua. Let's get your sister to bed."

Rua just nodded and glanced at me with a confused expression before the boy and the old man took the exhausted girl upstairs.

"You know, you're a very odd person, Ryou," Himuro said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"That's the second time you've convinced Ruka to look after herself," Himuro answered.

"Someone has to," I said. "It's not like she'll always have someone to look out for her, so she has to learn to stand up for herself and take care of herself without relying on others."

"You sure have a strange why of doing it though," Kurogasa pointed out.

"Well who asked you?" I scoffed before returning to the chair by the windows and sitting down.

The rest of the day was quiet and boring as Himuro continued to stare at the laptop and Rua made frequent trips to his sister's room, making sure she was getting her rest. When night fell, however, I was the only one still awake and still sitting in the chair looking out the window. At least, until I saw the sky darken in the direction of Satellite. I slowly rose to my feet and walked closer to the window to see a purple light glowing above the Satellite, the horn pattern of _Death Phase_ appearing around my head in reaction.

'_So now it truly begins. I wonder if Yusei will actually die since I'm in this world,_' I thought to myself before scoffing quietly. '_Though knowing my bad luck, that won't be the case._'

I continued gazing at the purple light in the sky through the window until it faded, causing my pattern to fade away as well. With no other reason to stay awake, I sat back down in the chair and slowly drifted to sleep.

The following morning I was woken up by some annoying chatter. When I opened my eyes and looked around from my seat in the chair to see the others talking to Ruka, who seemed to be feeling better than last night.

"Oh, it looks like Ruka's feeling better," Lycoris said, happy the twin had recovered.

'_We'll see how long that lasts,_' I mentally noted to Lycoris. '_I'm still curious how an Artificial Intelligence like you can exist in the real world._'

"I don't know," Lycoris shrugged. "And I'm not saying that because I don't want to tell you. But _ok__ā__-sama_ might be able to tell you when we find her."

'_I should've guessed,_' I telepathically said. '_At least you're not crying about her anymore. That was getting annoying._'

"Sorry about that," the A.I. girl said with a slight look of depression on her face, but when I took a quick glance at her I noticed tears weren't welling up in her eyes.

When I looked back towards the others I saw Rua pull out his deck with a smile on his face and turn over the top card before showing it to his twin sister.

"Is it true _Power Tool Dragon_ was in your dream?" Rua asked.

"Well… it _resembled_ it, maybe," Ruka answered as she tried to remember her dream. "It's not important anyway!"

"Like heck it is!" Rua tried to argue with his sister. "'Coz, if I have that _Dragon_'s card, then there's a chance I might be the last Signer! A birthmark might be showing up on _me_ soon!"

I couldn't help but hold my head in my hand at Rua's antics as he started marching around, waving the card in the air.

'_Did he not listen? She only said his card resembled it, not that it was exactly,_' I thought to myself in annoyance. '_Of course, I'm not about to correct them. Watching them fumble around is more entertaining._'

When I removed my hand from my face I couldn't help but quietly sigh in annoyance as Rua was rubbing his arms, trying to force a birthmark to appear.

'_Yeah, I'm definitely not going to tell them. Otherwise it'll just go to his head,_' I thought to myself.

"Oh, that's right!" Rua gasped in realization. "Since I'm the fifth Signer, I've gotta be more on my toes! I've gotta protect Ruka, no matter what happens!"

"Hey, Ryou," I heard Kurogasa speak up and glanced over to see him and Shiru walk up to me. "Didn't you say something a few days ago to Rua about the birthmarks?"

"Yeah, but it seems the kid either forgot or he's completely stupid," I answered with and irritated sigh.

"Well he certainly isn't lacking for enthusiasm," Shiru said with an embarrassed smile and I knew she'd be sweatdropping if this were the anime.

"The Crimson Dragon fought against those _jashin_, right? So, all Signers are on the same side, right?" I heard Rua ask and I knew exactly where this conversation was heading, causing a small, unnoticeable smirk to appear on my face.

"That seems t'be the case," Yanagi said.

"And since I'm considered an ally I guess I'm supposed to be in the same boat," I spoke up, getting myself involved in the conversation. "Not including me, the currently-known Signers are Yusei, Jack, Ruka and Izayoi Aki."

"And me too!" Rua shouted.

"Sure, whatever," I waved off.

"I'd doubt it. If Izayoi Aki is on our side, that'd mean Arcadia Movement would be on our side as well," Himuro stated.

"Arcadia Movement?" Shiru repeated.

"Nothing good, from what I hear," Himuro replied.

"Arcadia Movement is a group that gathers Psychic Duelists. I'm not sure what for though, but since _oji-san_ wouldn't tell me about them I can only assume it isn't for anything good," Kurogasa explained.

"Psychic Duelists?" Shiru repeated.

"We saw it during the Fortune Cup," I stated. "When Izayoi Aki nearly destroyed the stadium."

"Why is Aki-_san_ with them?" Ruka asked.

"Who knows. She might have her reasons," the ex-Pro said.

"Hey, let's all try asking Aki-_nee-chan_ to cooperate with us!" Rua suggested with enthusiasm.

"_Nani_?" Himuro and Kurogasa asked.

"Them doing bad things hasn't been confirmed, right?" Rua said. "We don't need to distrust them from the start, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…" Himuro tried to answer.

"He might be on to something, y'know," Yanagi agreed with the boy. "We grown-ups might be too distrustin' of others."

"True, no harm in discussing our info," Himuro gave in.

"And we don't really have much else we can do at the moment, so we might as well do this," I spoke up. "So how do we get into contact with them?"

"It could be in Saiga's data. He _is_ a top-class info-man, after all," Himuro said as he started typing on the laptop.

"Ryou, you sure about this?" Shiru asked me.

"About the Arcadia Movement? Sure, why not? I have a feeling it'll be interesting," I answered. "If you don't want to go then just stay here for all I care. No one's forcing you into this."

"There, the message is sent," Himuro said as he finished typing on the laptop. "I hope you don't mind Ryou, but I used your nickname for this."

"Nickname?" Ruka asked, but a smirk had spread across my face.

"_Shi no Kyōfu_…" I said with a dark tone of voice. "That's sure to get some kind of response out of them."

"_Shi no Kyōfu_?" Kurogasa repeated before realization struck him like a brick to the face. "You mean that name the MC called you by during the Fortune Cup?"

"The very same, and a well-deserved nickname. After all, I _did_ pick it out myself," I answered with a dark grin on my face. "But now we have to wait for a response, right?"

"Yeah. I really don't expect them to—" Himuro started, but was cut off by a chime from the laptop, indicating it received mail.

"Quick response. Maybe they're intimidated," I figured, keeping my grin on my face as Himuro clicked the mail and quietly read it.

"What does it say?" Shiru asked, but even I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Scared that something might go wrong?" I asked the _Magician_ duelist. "Frankly I'd welcome such a situation."

"They've given us directions to their HQ," Himuro spoke up after reading the message.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going," I said as I rose from my chair, but noticed from the corner of my eye that Lycoris had a look of hesitation. '_What's wrong?_'

"I don't know," the young A.I. answered. "Something just doesn't feel right.

I momentarily thought to myself before figuring out what she meant, '_I know._'

"Huh?" Lycoris gasped in surprise. "You do?"

'_Did you forget who you're talking to? I know everything that's going to happen here,_' I told the girl through my mind.

"Then… are you going to help everyone?" Lycoris asked with hope in both her voice on the expression on her face.

'_We'll see,_' was all I said with my mind, but concealed a small grin.

Before leaving, Rua, Himuro and Yanagi had gone upstairs to get changed. Rua and Himuro came back down wearing some kind of formal business tuxedo while Yanagi wore a kimono of some kind. Though I wasn't really sure why they'd both, I didn't voice my opinion as all of us walked out of the building. Himuro, Yanagi and the twins climbed into the truck as Kurogasa, Shiru and I got on our D-Wheels, driving to the address of the Arcadia Movement HQ. Upon arriving we all parked near the front of the building and when we walked up to the door we saw two figures walk out wearing matching uniforms with long purple hair, their eyes covered by their bangs.

"Greetings, _Shi no Kyōfu_ and associates," the two greeted us. "If you'd please follow us, we'll take you to Divine-_sama_."

"A personal escort!" Rua said with awe, getting excited that we're being treated as special guests.

"Probably just trying to make a good first impression," Himuro assumed.

"Give them a chance, Himuro-_chan_. I doubt they're as bad as people make them out to be if they're being this nice to us," Yanagi said with a smile.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling," Kurogasa said.

"You can take your bad feeling and shove it," I told the _Haos_ duelist. "We're just here to meet the person in charge, nothing more. If you're lucky we'll be in and out within an hour."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, I walked up to the two Psychic Duelists.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show us in," I ordered the two figures.

Almost like they were scared by my presence, the Psychic Duelists led the eight of us inside, though Lycoris was still invisible to the others and even to the Psychic Duelists, which I figured would work in my favor, but the girl continued to hold my hand as we were led through the building. As much as I wanted to pull my hand away from the A.I.'s, I'd probably end up earning unwanted attention from the others. That and there's a chance she might cry, which was annoying as hell to deal with. Thankfully it didn't take too long for us to be led to the room where we were supposed to meet with Divine. In the room was a table of decent length with eight chairs, three on each side and one on each end. I decided to take the chair at the far end while Shiru took the chair to my left and Kurogasa took the one to my right. Yanagi sat between Shiru and Himuro while Ruka sat between Rua and Kurogasa. A few minutes after, the door opened again as a man wearing a formal green suit that I assumed would be meant for charity parties and the like with brown hair in an odd cowlick style.

'_Divine…_' I thought to myself as I briefly glared at the man, not sure if he noticed it or not as he sat in the chair by the door, opposite of me.

"So, you are _Shi no Kyōfu_, correct?" Divine asked, his attention on me from across the table.

"That's right. And you're the one in charge?" I questioned.

"My name is Divine and yes, I am the leader of the Arcadia Movement," the Psychic Duelist answered. "I hope you don't mind me asking why you're here."

Before I could answer, Rua started chatting away about how Izayoi Aki was a Signer and how the Signers should stick together and some other nonsense. Pretty much the same crap he was going on about early today at the penthouse.

"Quite the interesting story," Divine said with an intrigued grin. "So, this group called the 'Dark Signers' have their sights set on here, Neo Domino City…"

"Right! And the Signers' duty is to fight them!" Rua said. "That's why we want Aki-_nee-chan_ to lend her help! We're sure that since she has the same birthmark, she could help out Yusei!"

"So, have you gotten in contact with Yusei-_kun_?" Divine asked, his attention returned to me after Rua's interruption.

"No, we haven't heard from him in the last few days since he went to Satellite," I answered, to which Divine had a thoughtful expression on his face before speaking.

"Very well. We shall give you our utmost cooperation," Divine decided.

"Really!" the others asked in surprise, Himuro and Kurogasa probably from thinking Divine would decline while Rua, Ruka, Yanagi and Shiru were most likely just surprised from the quick response.

"The Arcadia Movement has sheerly been conducting experiments on Psychic Dueling, but, lately, some wild rumors have arisen and it has been bothering us," Divine explained. "We would be glad to be of service."

"Alright!" Rua cheered.

"Thank goodness," Ruka said.

"Right, I shall send for her," Divine said as he rose from his seat. "I will return shortly. Excuse me."

And with that, the Arcadia Movement leader stepped out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"How's that for you? Just like I thought! Told you he's not a bad guy!" Rua said gleefully.

"I can't believe it either," Kurogasa said. "Maybe _oji-san_ was wrong about them."

"I can't believe that talk went so swimmingly," Yanagi said.

"Unexpected, alright. But, we probably shouldn't let down our guards," Himuro said.

"But he seemed really honest about helping us," Shiru said thoughtfully.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?" I asked before I noticed a green glow from around my mouth.

"Hey sonny, what's that?" Yanagi asked, noticing the glow as well and causing everyone to draw their attention to me.

"He deceived us!" I exclaimed, recognizing the glow as part of the _Deception Phase_ patterns while rising to my feet.

The others started to panic, but quieted down as quickly as it started as all six of them were knocked out by sleeping gas. That was when the blue patterns of _Rebirth Phase_ appeared around my chest and I noticed I was still awake.

'_Are the _Avatars_ protecting me?_' I thought to myself before tossing those thoughts aside and glaring towards the door.

Almost as if the doors themselves were intimidated by my glare, they opened up to show Divine and a handful of other Psychic Duelists standing at the entrance wearing gas masks. However, the look in their eyes immediately told me they were surprised I wasn't out cold like the others.

"How are you still standing?" Divine asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I sneered at the man.

"Divine-_sama_," a voice spoke out and I saw another person walk up from behind Divine and the other four.

The person was a young man, probably in his late-teens, with long black hair that stopped at his shoulders with green streaks. His eyes were brown and his clothing was made up of a black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow stripe going down the middle of his chest, black pants and dark shoes.

'_He's the one I saw at the Fortune Cup,_' I said as I let my mind wander to the tournament when I saw Divine and this young man helping Aki after her loss to Yusei.

"What is it, Raven-_kun_?" Divine asked the young man.

"Please, let me duel him," the man, Raven, requested, a calm expression on his face but a burning hatred within his eyes.

Divine glanced from Raven to me, then back to Raven before giving a single nod.

"Very well then, I will allow it," Divine accepted.

"Thank you very much, Divine-_sama_," Raven said with a bow, causing me to scoff with a dark grin.

"Well this should be interesting," I said, earning the attention of the Psychic Duelists before pointing to Raven. "I've actually wanted to duel him for a while."

"I knew you would," Raven replied as he stood up straight and glared at me.

'_How did he know?_' I couldn't help but wonder, since it isn't like Psychic Duelists could read minds. '_Unless I actually missed that part. No matter._' "Then where will we be dueling?"

Raven scoffed at my question, "Follow me."

Interested with how this new set of events would unfold, and having the desire to test myself against a Psychic Duelist, I walked around the table towards the door as Raven walked out of the doorway and down the hall. However, before I left the room, Divine stopped me with a question.

"Do you not care what happens to your friends?" Divine asked.

"Not at all," I answered coldly. "Besides, they're not my friends."

I pushed past the Psychic Duelists on my way down the hall, noticing the green and blue patterns that were around my mouth and chest had faded upon leaving the room. I stayed a fair distance behind Raven as he led me down the halls of the Arcadia Movement building until he stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are," Raven said as he opened the door and walked in.

I walked in behind the young man and noticed the interior of the room was a single dueling field.

"A training room of some sort?" I mused.

"My _personal_ training room…" Raven answered as he walked to the far right side of the room. "Let's just say I need to let out more power than others at times."

"I didn't ask for your personal history, I merely want to duel you out of my own interest," I said as I walked to the far left side of the room, watching the Psychic Duelist grab a Duel Disk, which looked like a standard Neo Domino City model, but was a gun-metallic grey color and appeared to be made out of junk parts. "And I can't think of a better challenge than a Psychic Duelist."

"Just figured you should know about me…" my opponent said as he activated his Duel Disk. "Before you become just like this room… Torn apart in my wake…"

I couldn't help by grin darkly in excitement.

'_I think I may have just found the perfect opponent,_' I thought to myself as my Duel Disk activated, noticing that Lycoris had let go of my hand and stood behind me.

"Duel!"

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

After Ryou had left the meeting room, Divine had taken Rua and Ruka and ordered the other Psychic Duelists that were with him to lock up the other four. Shiru, Kurogasa, Yanagi and Himuro awoke to find themselves in some sort of closet.

"Ugh… What happened?" Kurogasa asked as he slowly rose to his feet, holding his head with his left hand.

"We've been tricked. Must have been some kind of knockout gas," Himuro grunted as he also rose to his feet and helped up Yanagi while Kurogasa helped Shiru to her feet.

"I thought that Divine fellow wanted to help us," Yanagi said.

"Must have been a ploy to let our guards down," Kurogasa deduced as Shiru looked around.

"Wait a minute…" the _Magician_ duelist spoke up. "Where are Ryou and the twins?"

"Damn! These bastards must have been after those three," Himuro growled in anger.

"Then we have to get out of here!" Yanagi shouted in urgency as Kurogasa walked up to the lone door and tried opening it.

"Doesn't seem like that'll be happening any time soon," the _Haos_ duelist said, backing away from the door. "The door's been locked from the outside."

"Is there no other way out?" Shiru asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Himuro said as he carefully looked around the room for another possible exit. "The only way out is through that door."

"But how can we get out if it's locked?" Yanagi wondered.

The four of them paused to think until Himuro got an idea.

"I think I might know," Himuro spoke up and turned his attention to Kurogasa. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Sure, but what's your plan?" Kurogasa asked.

"We're going to break down the door," Himuro said with a smug grin as he punched his left fist into his right palm.

"Good idea. With the two of us we should be able to bust it open easy," Kurogasa said. "Shiru. Yanagi. You two might want to step aside so Himuro and I have some room."

"Right," Shiru and Yanagi said together with a nod before moving themselves to the sides of the room while Himuro and Kurogasa walked to the opposite wall from the door.

"You ready?" the former Pro asked.

"Ready," the _Haos_ duelist answered.

"_Ichi_! _Ni_! _San_! (7)" the both of them shouted before charging at the door, slamming into it shoulder-first.

Unfortunately, the door didn't even so much as budge, causing Himuro and Kurogasa to back up.

"Again! _Ichi_! _Ni_! _San_!" they shouted together again and rammed the door once more with their shoulders.

However the result was the same as the door barely moved aside from the lock shaking.

"Damn, how strong _is_ this thing?" Kurogasa questioned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Doesn't look like we'll be able to force our way out," Himuro said.

"So we'll have to wait for someone to come get us?" Yanagi asked.

"Looks that way," Kurogasa answered.

'_Ryou…_' Shiru thought to herself.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

Ryou: 4000  
Raven: 4000

"So who should go first?" I asked after Raven and I drew our opening hands.

"I'll leave the first move to you, _Shi no Kyōfu_," Raven answered.

"Very well then. _Doro_!" I shouted as I drew my sixth card. '_Okay, I don't know kind of deck this guy has, so I'd better be prepared._' "I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ in Attack mode!"

As I played my card, the feminine swordsman appeared on my field holding his sword to the side. (4/1800/400)

"Next I'll play the Magic card, _Dual Summon_, to let me Normal Summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!" I announced as I played my two cards and summoned the twin _Magician_-type Monster. (4/1700/1700) "And since I control _Endrance_, _Saku Bo_ gains 500 ATK!"

The female twin of _Saku Bo_ started to fawn over _Endrance_ before feeling a rush of power. (4/1700-2200/1700)

"Then I'll end my turn with one card face-down!" I said as a reversed card appeared in front of me.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore __no tān_!" Raven said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll set a Monster in Defense mode!"

As Raven played his card, the holographic form the card's reversed side appeared in a horizontal position.

"Then I'll set two cards face-down!" Raven continued as two reversed cards appeared in front of him. "_Tān endo_!"

Raven's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted, drawing my next card before looking at my opponent's field. '_What could you be hiding… It's an obvious trap with the two face-downs, but what could that Monster be? Damn, guess I'd better play safe._' "I switch _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ to Defense mode!"

As I changed the position of the card on my Duel Disk, the twin _Magician_s held up their grimoires like shields.

"Battle! _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_, attack his Monster!" I commanded, to which the swordsman raised his weapon and dashed across the field with grace. "**Disaster Sword!**"

Upon reaching the set Monster, _Endrance_ slashed his sword, cutting the card in half. However, Raven just continued to glare at me before pressing a button on his Duel Disk.

"The Monster you attacked is my _Scrap Goblin_!" Raven said as the two halves of the holographic card dissolved to reveal a Monster made of junk parts using its left arm, which was nothing more than a fork, to block _Endrance_'s attack. (3/0/500)

"What the?" I questioned.

"_Scrap Goblin_'s Monster Effect prevents it from being destroyed by battle," Raven explained as _Endrance_ leapt back to my side of the field.

'_So he had a Defender Monster… Damn it!_' I cursed in my head as I slowly scanned through the three cards in my hand, but didn't find one that could help at the moment. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore__ no tān_! _Doro_!" Raven said as he pulled his next card and quickly scanned his hand. "I summon _Scrap Kong_!"

As Raven played his next card, the Monster that appeared looked like a gorilla made of spare parts, its left arm made from a chainsaw and its right arm looked like a claw for a construction crane while its stomach was an oil barrel. (4/2000/1000)

"Then I'll activate a Trap card in response to my summon! _Emperor Order_!" Raven announced as one of his set cards rose, the artwork depicting three of the eight _Emperor_ Monsters. "When an Effect Monster's card effect would activate when it's Normal Summoned, I can activate this card to negate the effect and the controller of the Effect Monster draw one card!"

'_And since it's his own Monster he gets to draw,_' I thought to myself as Raven drew his card. '_But _Scrap _Monsters… Didn't think anyone used them since, more often then not, they end up destroying themselves somehow. But their effect _do_ allow them to add a dead _Scrap_ Monster back to your hand from the Cemetery._'

"Now I'll tune my Level-4 _Scrap Kong_ with my Level-3 _Scrap Goblin_…" Raven declared as his Tuner Monster turned into three green discs and spun around _Scrap Kong_ before they were enveloped by a surge of light. "…to Synchro Summon _Scrap Death Demon_!"

When the light faded, the Monster that appeared looked pretty much like what its name said with scrap wings and horns. (7/2700/1800)

"_Scrap Death Demon_, attack _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!" Raven commanded, to which his Synchro Monster pulled back its right arm.

"Activate Trap card, _Suvi Lei_!" I announced as my set card rose.

"Activate Counter Trap, _Trap Jammer_!" Raven countered as his other set card rose showing a bear trap floating in the middle of a magic seal. "Don't think I haven't kept an eye on your duels during the Fortune Cup. _Trap Jammer_ negates the activation a Trap card my opponent controls during the Battle Phase and destroys it!"

I grit my teeth as my own Trap card shattered and Raven's Synchro Monster swung its fist forward, striking _Endrance_ and destroying the swordsman, the loss of which caused _Saku Bo_ to lose power. (4/2200-1700/1700) The shockwave from the attack however managed to send me flying and landing on my back.

"Ryou!" Lycoris called out in shock.

Ryou: 3100  
Raven: 4000

"I'll set one card face-down!" Raven said as another reversed card appeared behind his Monster. "_Tān endo_!"

Raven's hand: 3

With the end of Raven's turn, I slowly pushed myself up.

"Oh… fuck that hurt," I groaned before placing my right hand over my chest for a moment. '_Okay, it hasn't started to give out yet. Can't believe I forgot Psychic Duelists could inflict real damage._'

"Ryou, are you okay?" Lycoris asked, her voice filled with concern.

'_Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that,_' I answered the A.I. as I rose to my feet. "_Ore no tān_!"

As I drew my card from my deck, I stared at the card I had drawn for a moment.

"I activate the Magic card, _Magic Book In The Pot_, letting us both draw three cards!" I announced as the both of us drew three cards from our decks. "Next I release _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_…"

As I pulled the _Epitaph_'s card from my Duel Disk, the twins started to shift and turn into the colored vortex associated with Advance Summons.

"To Advance Summon _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_!" I said as I slapped the card on my Duel Disk, causing the blue-haired eccentric man to appear, lacking the giant lock on his left arm as the red-and-black organic mass that represented Ovan's AIDA infection pulsated from his shoulder. (7/2600/2300) "When _Saku Bo_ is used as a release for an Advance Summon, it's counted as two releases!"

"That Monster could take away space to summon…" I heard Raven say, causing me to assume he saw my duel against Kurogasa as well. "_If_ it could even stand up to my _Death Demon_."

"Then I guess it's a good thing my turn isn't done," I said with a smirk as I grabbed another card. "I activate the Instant Magic card, _Epitaph Of Twilight_!"

As I played my card, the artwork depicted a leather-bound book with two gold stars etched into the cover with the two right corners bordered in gold. The card itself caused a holographic duplicate of the book to appear on the field and open up, flipping through pages on its own.

"If I control at least one _Epitaph_ I can activate this card to Special Summon a _Phase_ from my deck!" I explained my new card's effect. "And since I control _Ovan_, I'll Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Rebirth Phase_!"

After announcing the name of my card of choice, my deck auto-shuffled and stuck out the card, letting me grab it and immediately play it, summoning the blue-patterned counterpart of _Ovan_. (1/0/0) The blue patterns of my Tuner Monster had also appeared around my chest again.

"Now I tune my Level-7 _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_ with my Level-1 _Rebirth Phase_!" I declared as the _Phase_ overlapped itself with the _Epitaph_. "_Jinsei wa kesshite owaru koto no nai saikuru de nagarete iru! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

As I began my chant, the two Monsters disappeared in a flash of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted. "_Hitarei saitan__! __Abatā Hachi__ - Corbenik!_"

When the light faded, _Ovan_ and _Rebirth Phase_ were nowhere to be seen. However, standing behind me was the giant white-and-blue _Corbenik_, my largest _Avatar_, as its long, curved blade of a left arm dangled past its feet and the pulsating mass of the AIDA infection appeared to be eager to kill something. (8/3000/2800)

"_Corbenik_, attack _Scrap Death Demon_! **Clinch Needle!**" I commanded, to which the giant _Avatar_ raised its shielded right arm and summoned a sphere of red energy, which soon shattered into hundreds of needle-like shards and sped towards the opposing Synchro Monster, impaling the _Scrap_ Monster and destroying it.

Ryou: 3100  
Raven: 3700

"_Tān endo_!" I signaled the end of my turn.

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" Raven said as he drew his next card. "I activate the Permanent Magic card, _Scrap Oil Zone_!"

As Raven played his card, the artwork showed a dragon made of junk parts, _Scrap Dragon_, rising out of a pool of oil in the middle of a junkyard.

"With this card I can Special Summon one _Scrap_ Monster in my Cemetery! However that Monster's effects are negated and I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn!" Raven explained. "Return to the field in Defense mode, _Scrap Kong_!

A large pool of oil soon materialized in the middle of the field and slowly rising out of it was the gorilla-like Monster made of junk parts, using its scrap arms to protect itself. (4/2000/1000)

"Next I play the Magic card, _Foolish Burial_, to send _Scrap Beast_ from my deck to the Cemetery!" Raven continued as his deck auto-shuffled, letting him take a card and immediately slid it into his Cemetery slot. "Now I summon _Scrap Chimera_!"

As Raven played his next card, the Monster that appeared had the body of a lion, wings of a hawk and a snake of a tail, all of which were made of junk parts. (4/1700/500)

"When _Scrap Chimera_ is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a _Scrap_ Tuner Monster from my Cemetery!" Raven expained. "So I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Scrap Beast_!"

_Scrap Chimera_ let out a roar and, appearing next to it, was another Monster made of junk parts that probably resembled a saber-tooth tiger. (4/1600/1300)

"Now I'll tune my Level-4 _Scrap Chimera_ with my Level-4 _Scrap Beast_!" Raven announced as _Scrap Beast_ turned into four discs and surrounded _Scrap Chimera_. "_Korera no hahen wa mohaya hōki sa rete inai aratana tsuyo-sa o kaikaku shi, sakusei sa remasu!_ (8)"

Another burst of light shot through the discs and engulfed _Scrap Chimera_.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Raven shouted as the light began to fade. _"Ore no chikara! Sukurappu Doragon!_ (9)"

Two wings extended from the pillar of light before it faded, revealing a dragon made entirely of junk parts with glowing red eyes. (8/2800/2000)

'_That card's going to be trouble. I have to take it out as fast as I can before it starts destroying my cards,_' I thought to myself as I glared at Raven's new Synchro Monster, which let out a mechanical roar.

"I play the Magic card, _Earth Crush_!" Raven continued as he played his next card. "This card destroys my opponent's face-up Monster with the highest DEF!"

I growled in annoyance as I looked up to see _Corbenik_'s body begin to crack until it shattered into pixels, the blue patterns of _Rebirth Phase_ fading from my body.

"_Corbenik_'s Monster Effect! When removed from my side of the field, _Corbenik_ returns to my Extra Deck and allows me to Special Summon _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_ and one other Monster from my Cemetery! Be reborn, _Ovan_ and _Endrance_, in Defense mode!" I announced as, with _Corbenik_'s death, _Ovan_ and _Endrance_ reappeared on my field, _Ovan_ using the AIDA arm to defend himself while _Endrance_ raised his sword in a defensive stance. (7/2600/2300) (4/1800/400)

"I activate the Magic card, _Card Flipper_!" Raven said as he played his next card, showing a puppeteer using strings tied to his fingers switching the positions of _Marshmallon_ and _Jerry Beans Man_. "By discarding one card from my hand, this card will change the Battle Position of all Monsters my opponent controls! So I discard my _Scrap Golem_!"

As Raven pushed his card into his Duel Disk's Cemetery slot, strings fell from the ceiling and tied themselves around _Ovan_ and _Endrance_ and forced them to stand in Attack mode.

"Activate Trap card, _Claymore Dud_!" Raven continued as his face-down card rose, the artwork depicting some kind of ancient mine with some kind of screw attached to its base spewing purple smoke. "With this card I can select two face-up Monsters my opponent controls in Attack mode! When this card is destroyed, both of the selected Monsters will be destroyed as well, and if just one of the selected Monsters is removed from the field, this card will be destroyed in the process!"

Shooting out of the Trap card were two mines similar to the one on the card's artwork, drilling themselves into the chests of my two Monsters and causing them to grunt and groan in pain.

'_Damn it. So once that card goes off I'll lose both my Monsters,_' I thought to myself as I growled quietly through grit teeth. '_And if I had to guess, he's about to detonate the card on his own._'

"Now I'll activate _Scrap Dragon_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can select one card I control and one card my opponent controls and destroy them both!" Raven explained with a cold glare as he extended his right hand towards his Trap card, _Emperor Order_. "I select my _Emperor Order_ and your _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_! **Break**!"

With Raven's command, the Trap card suddenly shattered. However, the pixels were immediately drawn towards _Scrap Dragon_'s wings, causing them to glow red. The _Scrap_ Monster's eyes then started to glow before it opened its mouth, revealing a hidden cannon that started to charge from the energy. Once fully charged, the _Dragon_ fired a stream of red energy from its hidden cannon towards my _Epitaph_ and engulfed him completely, destroying _Ovan_ in an explosion that threw me into the wall behind me with excruciating pain.

"Gah!" I gasped out in pain as my back struck the wall, causing me to cough out blood before falling to my knees.

"Ryou!" Lycoris cried out in fear, covering her mouth with her hands.

When the smoke from _Scrap Dragon_'s effect dissipated I could see my opponent still giving me a cold glare.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the pain you caused my parents?" Raven shouted with anger. "But it doesn't stop there! Since a Monster you controlled that was targeted by the effect of _Claymore Dud_ was removed from the field, my Trap card is destroyed and your other Monster with it!"

Before I could get back to my feet, Raven's Trap card shattered and soon after, the mine planted in _Endrance_'s chest exploded, taking the swordsman with it as the following explosion flung me back into the wall.

"Ryou!" Lycoris cried out as she ran up to me after I had fallen to my knees once more.

I glanced at the girl and I could see tears streaming down her face. Was she crying for me? How pointless.

'_Don't waste your tears on me,_' I told the A.I. girl through my mind as I slowly rose to my feet, feeling blood trickle down my chin once more as I focused my attention on my Psychic Duelist opponent. "You mentioned something about your parents? Just what the fuck were you on about?"

"When I came home ten years ago, I had found it broken into and bodies littered across the floor…" my opponent explained with hatred in his voice. "And when I went inside, I saw you and that Monster of yours cut them down in cold blood! And you never even bothered to kill me… Well, now I'll make you pay for that mistake!"

I was silent as I thought on the words of my opponent and decided to correct him on some facts.

"First of all, I wasn't even in the area ten years ago, and around that time I was barely a teenager. I wouldn't have been able to kill anyone back then," I explained. "As for my Monsters, well, they didn't exist at the time either. So you have me confused for someone else."

"I can sense that same power that took my parents away from me…" Raven growled with anger. "I don't know how you're concealing your true self, but I will beat it out of you… Until you cease to breathe… So I wouldn't lie in your predicament now!"

'_Lycoris, do you know anything about this?_' I asked the girl, wondering if she had tried recruiting someone before me but had something go awry.

"N-No…" Lycoris answered, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears. "You're the only one I brought here to help me."

"I have no reason to lie right now so someone must be fucking with your head," I told Raven. "And knowing where we are, I'd say Divine is the puppeteer pulling the strings of every Psychic Duelist here."

"You mock the one who saved me from the oppression and dark lives the Psychic Duelists go through? Next turn, be ready for your destruction, because now I'm certain I'm staring the murderer in the face!" Raven shouted. "_Tān endo_!"

Raven's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I said weakly, still in pain from the previous blasts. "The only person I've ever killed was Chief Takasu from one of the detention centers! Granted I took an immense amount of pleasure from taking his life, but he was the only one! So I have no idea what the fuck you're going on about!"

"The Crimson Dragon and those serving it, including Yliaster, will still be stopped from killing any more people," Raven growled. "I won't take any more of your lies, so take your last turn before I kill you."

"Yliaster?" Lycoris repeated. "What's that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. These guys still believe that Yliaster is sided with the Crimson Dragon.

"Fine, I'll continue my turn. But I'll let you in on a little secret first, though I doubt you'll actually listen. Yliaster isn't on the same side as the Crimson Dragon. They have their own goals. Plus, you're dead wrong if you think I'm a servant of that thing. I serve no one but myself. Someone's been feeding you a shitload of lies, but if you don't want to listen then that's your problem!" I shouted with a raspy laugh before quickly scanning my cards. "You want to see my Monster so badly? I'll oblige that much. I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!"

As I played my card, the white-haired, black-garbed teen appeared on my field with his pair of gold weapons. (4/1800/1000)

"Next, I play the Instant Magic card, _Twilight Symbol_!" I announced as I played my next card. "With this I release _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V1_ to Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my deck! **Job Extend**!"

As _Haseo_ was lifted off the ground, my deck auto-shuffled before sticking out a card. I quickly grabbed the card and switched it with _Haseo V1_, which I slid into my Cemetery slot. In a surge of power, _Haseo_'s attire changed as his weapons disappeared only to be replaced by the giant chainsaw sword. (5/2000/1400)

"Then I play the Magic card, _Party Of Three_! Since I Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ this turn, I can Special Summon up to two more Monsters from my hand! But I only need one, so I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_!" I declared as I played the two cards, summoning the red pattern Monster and causing the same-colored horns to materialize around my head. (3/0/0) "Now I tune my Level-5 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_! _Shi no kage ga sekaijū no shokki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

As I started my Synchro chant, _Death Phase_ placed itself over _Haseo_'s body and they were both enveloped by a bright red light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted as the two Monsters disappeared in the light. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi – Skeith V1_!"

When the light faded, the only Monster on my field was the large black _Demon_ that was the symbol of my deck and the manifestation of death itself. The creature let out a deep bellow as it held out its right hand, summoning its giant scythe. (8/3000/2000)

"You're summoning that…" Raven said, realization in his voice, which caused me to grin darkly.

"But of course… After all, this _is_ my ace Monster," I stated. "Now then, I activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls! If the destroyed card is a Monster, I can add half of the destroyed Monster's original ATK to _Skeith_'s current ATK!"

"Even if you destroy _Scrap Dragon_, its Monster Effect will allow me to Special Summon a non-Synchro _Scrap_ Monster from my Cemetery!" Raven explained.

"Sucks for you then that I'm not after your _Dragon_ right now. _Skeith_, destroy _Scrap Kong_ and absorb its power! **DATA DRAIN**!" I commanded.

Skeith bellowed once more before its scythe vanished. The Monster then held out its right arm as a cannon of data slowly formed around its hand and forearm. _Skeith_ took aim with the weapon and fired a large black sphere at the gorilla. Upon being struck, the _Scrap_ Monster cried out in pain, but it was cut short as the creature shattered into pixels and the _Scrap Oil Zone_ Magic card was destroyed in the process. Instead of fading however, the pixels were being forcibly pulled towards _Skeith_'s cannon until nothing remained, causing the embodiment of death to grow stronger. (8/3000-4000/2000)

"Now then… _Skeith_, eliminate his _Dragon_! " I ordered my creature. "**Death's Judgment!**"

The data cannon vanished from _Skeith_'s arm as its scythe reappeared. Grabbing its weapons firmly, my Synchro Monster pulled the scythe back and gave it a mighty swing, cleaving Raven's Synchro Monster in two and destroying it in an explosion.

Ryou: 3100  
Raven: 2500

"With _Scrap Dragon_'s Monster Effect, I Special Summon _Scrap Golem_ from my Cemetery in Defense mode!" Raven said as a card slid out of his Cemetery slot, allowing him to play it and summon a creature that had a refrigerator for a body, a microwave for a head and some kind of fan as its right arm. (5/2300/1400)

"_Tān endo_!" I signaled the end of my turn.

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Raven shouted, drawing his next card. "I activate _Scrap Golem_'s Monster Effect, which allows me to Special Summon a Level-4 or lower _Scrap_ Monster from my Cemetery once per turn! So I'll Special Summon _Scrap Goblin_ in Defense mode!"

Appearing next to the refrigerator Monster was the smaller Tuner Monster that Raven had used to Synchro Summon _Scrap Death Demon_. (3/0/500)

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, _Scrap Worm_!" Raven continued as he played his next card, causing a small worm-like Monster made of junk to appear. (2/500/100) "Then I play the Instant Magic card, _Scrap Polish_!"

The next card Raven played showed _Scrap Beast_ with a shining body and pieces of _Scrap Goblin_ flying everywhere.

"With this card I get to destroy one _Scrap_ Monster I control to increase the ATK of all other _Scrap_ Monsters I control by 1000!" Raven explained. "So I'll destroy _Scrap Goblin_!"

At the end of Raven's sentence, the small _Scrap_ Monster shattered into pixels as _Scrap Worm_ and _Scrap Golem_ grew stronger. (2/500-1500/100) (5/2300-3300/1400)

"And with _Scrap Goblin_'s Monster Effect, if destroyed by the effect of a _Scrap_ card, I can return one _Scrap_ Monster from my Cemetery to my hand! So I'll choose my _Scrap Dragon_, which will return to my Extra Deck!" Raven explained as his card ejected itself from his Cemetery slot. "Next I'll switch _Scrap Golem_ to Attack mode and then I'll attack you directly with _Scrap Worm_'s Monster Effect!"

The refrigerator Monster slowly stood up as the smaller Monster burrowed itself into the ground on command. I looked around the field to see where the Monster would attack from when I suddenly felt the ground beneath me shake. I barely managed to evade to the right in time as the junk Monster erupted out of the ground in an attempt to eat me as I counter by slashing the creature with the blade of my Duel Disk, but I still took the damage from the attack however.

Ryou: 1600  
Raven: 2500

"Next I'll have _Scrap Golem_ attack your Monster!" Raven commanded after his worm Monster returned to his field.

The refrigerator Monster raised its right arm and started up the fan that acted as its hand, sending a strong gust of wind towards _Skeith_ with enough force to make my creature shatter.

Ryou: 1300  
Raven: 2500

"Your so-called ace Monster's not that strong after all!" Raven said with a grin.

"And you seem to have forgotten what my Monsters can do!" I responded with a grin of my own. "When _Skeith_ is removed from my side of the field, it's returned to my Extra Deck and lets me Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_!"

Reappearing on my field was the white-haired teen, gripping his chainsaw sword in a battle-ready stance. (5/2000/1400)

"At the end of the Battle Phase in which _Scrap Worm_ attacked, it is destroyed!" Raven explained as his worm-like Monster shattered. "And when _Scrap Worm_ is destroyed by the effect of a _Scrap_ card, even its own, I can add one _Scrap_ Monster from my Cemetery to my hand! So I'll return my _Scrap Chimera_!"

Another card slid out of Raven's Cemetery slot, which the Psychic Duelist took.

"_Tān endo_!" Raven signaled, his _Scrap Golem_ losing its power boost. (5/3300-2300/1400)

Raven's hand: 1

"So much for you saying my previous turn would be my last!" I called over to my opponent before placing my hand on my deck. '_But if I don't draw the right card this turn, he'll most likely Synchro Summon for _Scrap Dragon_ again. So come on cards, let's take him down!_'

Without a word I nearly ripped the top card from my deck and glanced at it before grinning darkly once more, licking the blood from my chin.

"And now this ends! I play the Magic card, _Rip Maen_!" I announced as I played my card. "With this I can Special Summon one _Epitaph_ Monster from my Cemetery! So I'll bring back _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!"

Appearing on the field next to _Haseo_ was the purple-garbed feminine swordsman. (4/1800/400)

"Now then, since I control _Haseo_, _Endrance_'s ATK increases by 1000! And since I control another _Epitaph_, _Haseo_'s ATK will increase by 800!" I explained as my two Monsters grew stronger in the presence of each other. (5/2000-2800/1400) (4/1800-2800/400) "_Endrance_, attack _Scrap Golem_! **Disaster Sword!**"

_Endrance_ raised his weapon and dashed across the field with grace, swinging his sword and cutting _Scrap Golem_ in two before jumping back to my side of the field to evade the following explosion.

Ryou: 1300  
Raven: 2000

"_Haseo_, attack the player directly! **Tiger Strike!**" I commanded, to which the white-haired teen leapt into the air and pulled his sword over his head, bringing the sword down once he was above my opponent and striking Raven's Duel Disk with enough force to knock him on his back.

Ryou: 1300 (Winner)  
Raven: 0000

"That takes care of that," I said as the holograms faded and Duel Disks shut down.

However, before the three of us could say another word, the entire building began to shake.

"Wh-What's that?" Lycoris asked in confusion as she looked around the room.

"Impossible, have we been dueling for that long?" I asked myself as I looked up at the ceiling, then returned my attention to my fallen adversary. "I suggest you think about our previous conversation." '_Let's get out of here, Lycoris._'

"R-Right!" the young A.I. agreed as the two of us ran out the door and down the hallway to look for the others, as I knew Lycoris would start and argument if I tried leaving on my own.

As Lycoris and I continued to run throughout the building in search of the others, the horn pattern of _Death Phase_ started to burn brightly around my head.

"My _Avatar_ is resonating…" I noticed. "Must be because of Ruka, Aki and the Dark Signers."

"There are Dark Signers here!" Lycoris asked in shock.

"They're the only ones who could cause a tremor like that," I answered. '_But why the hell wasn't I able to feel the tremors during my duel? Is that room reinforced? Or did the blasts from those cards go off at the same moments as the first quakes?_'

As the two of us ran through the hallways, I placed my right hand over my chest and grinned slightly that my heart didn't give out in the duel against Raven.

'_Must be because the explosions were merely the results of effects, only having enough force to throw me back rather than cripple my body since they didn't damage my Life Points,_' I thought to myself while noticing the horned pattern would glow brighter when I went down specific halls. "I think it's leading us to someone."

"Any idea who?" Lycoris asked.

"Not sure," I answered as the pink patterns of _Avenger Phase_ appeared on my upper arms. "But if I had to guess I'd say we're being led towards a Dark Signer. I'm sensing a hunger for revenge."

Turning down another corridor, Lycoris and I soon found ourselves in what could only be the center of the building due to the empty spaces in the center of the room that allowed me to look u or down to the other floors with railings and glass bordering the edges.

"Should be around here somewhere…" I muttered as I looked around and walked closer to the railing.

Placing my hands on the metal bars, I looked over the edge and saw two red lights and a purple light three floors below me.

'_There they are…_' I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes before taking two steps back, still holding the railing.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" the young A.I. asked me.

"I'm going to jump," I answered, earning a gasp of surprise from Lycoris. "I suggest you grab on. Unless of course you want to be forced down by the invisible tether."

Lycoris was silent for a moment before she walked up to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, "Alright."

I nodded once before taking a deep breath.

"If any of you idiots are down there then you better try to catch me!" I shouted to the lower floors as loudly as I could.

"What the? Who was that? Was that Ryou's voice?" I heard voices wonder, causing me to smirk.

Then, with all the strength I could muster, I vaulted myself over the railing and aimed myself towards the red light opposite of the one that was with the purple light as I fell.

"You morons better hurry up!" I shouted just as I was about to pass the floor right below me.

Right as I passed the floor, I saw some arms reach out, prompting me to hold out my right arm. Just as I was falling past the next floor, the arms had grabbed mine, causing me to stop but not without stretching the muscles in my arm.

"What the hell, man?" I heard Kurogasa's voice yell at me. "Why would you jump?"

"Because it's faster than taking the stairs! Now hurry and pull me up!" I shouted in response, to which the arms that had grabbed mine started to pull, slowly lifting my body until I was pulled over the railing and I landed on the ground.

"Where have ya been, sonny?" Yanagi asked as I pushed myself to my feet, noticing that it was Himuro and Kurogasa who pulled me up while Lycoris released her grip from my waist.

"I was having a duel against a Psychic Duelist by the name of Raven after the rest of you were knocked out," I answered.

"Wait, so you weren't unconscious like the rest of us?" Shiru asked with a quiet sigh of relief. "Then why didn't you wake us up?"

"I guess my _Avatar_ patterns kept me awake from the sleeping gas," I answered. "And before I had the chance to wake you guys up, Divine came back with about four other Psychic Duelists. The Raven guy I mentioned wanted to duel me so I took the offer to get out of the room."

Before another word was said however, I raised my left index finger, signaling the others to be quiet as I turned around to see Izayoi Aki and another woman with long dark hair wearing black robes with a green design on them had their attentions turned to me.

"You're one of the people from the Fortune Cup," Aki said, though I could see her eyes were slightly widened in surprise.

"_Shi no Kyōfu_…" the woman garbed in black and green said with a cold stare.

"And you must be one of the Dark Signers," I said with a dark grin on my face, noticing the field was empty except for a face-down card on Aki's field and the Field Magic, _Savage Colosseum_ in play. '_Aki must have just ended her turn._' "Don't mind me, you two continue your duel."

"_Watashi __no tān_," the Dark Signer said as she drew her top card when I noticed the purple light on her arm had drawn Ruka's attention.

"That birthmark, it's… one of the _jashin_ that fought against the Crimson Dragon!" Ruka gasped in surprise as she was probably reminded of her dream.

"And by the looks of it I'd say it's the Lizard geoglyph," Kurogasa figured as he looked intently at the shape of the mark, even with our distance from the duelists.

"But that can't be!" Shiru gasped. "That's Misty, the world's greatest model, isn't it?"

"_Nani_!" the other gasped in surprise as well.

"I activate a Magic card, _Reptiless Spawn_, from my hand," the Dark Signer, Misty, said as she slid a card into her Duel Disk. "This card removes a Monster with _Reptiless_ in its name in my Cemetery to Special Summon two _Reptiless Token_s."

Two brown reptilian Monsters appeared on Misty's field as I saw her take a card from her Cemetery slot. (1/0/0)

"And then, I release both _Token_s…" Misty continued as the two reptiles turned into colored vortexes. "_Warera ga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo! Saa, Kono Tamashii Sasageru!_ (10)"

As Misty started to chant, her eyes and the marks under her eyes started to glow while she held out a single card.

"_Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!_ (11)" Misty finished her chant as she placed the card on her Duel Disk, the two vortexes merging together and flying down the hallway and out a window.

"Hey, where's it going?" Rua asked.

"_Kuso_! This isn't good!" I cursed through grit teeth as my two pattern pieces started to glow brighter while I noticed the same thing happening to Ruka and Aki, though they clutched their arms in pain.

A tremor then started to shake the building once more. In response however, a red glow extended itself from Ruka's birthmark and formed some kind of barrier around her and the others.

"What's this thing?" Himuro asked.

"What's happening?" Shiru said.

"I don't know," was all Ruka can say.

"You guys just stay in there," I said, earning their attention. "That barrier will protect you from Misty's new card."

"Protect us? Wait, did you set this thing up?" Kurogasa asked.

"No, I didn't. Even if I could I wouldn't bother putting it around all of you," I answered. "That barrier is a result of Ruka's birthmark."

"But then why aren't you in here, sonny?" Yanagi asked.

"Because the power of my eight _Avatar_s is far stronger than a simple piece of the Crimson Dragon," I replied.

"What is this?" Aki asked her opponent.

"Do not fret. A Signer's soul will not be taken by the arrival of an _Earthbound God_," Misty explained. "Not until an outcome is placed on the _Yami no De~yueru_."

"Where? Where is it?" Aki asked in annoyance after the building shook once more. "Where's the Monster you summoned?"

"It's been here for a while. Look behind you," Misty said calmly, to which Aki slowly looked behind her and a look of fear soon appeared on her face as she gasped in shock with her right hand over her mouth.

"What kind of Monster is this!" Aki asked as she took a few steps back.

"It would appear…" Misty started. "That yet another duel has received its outcome."

Aki turned her attention back to her opponent, confusion on her face, until a loud, fearful scream echoed down from the high floors of the building.

"Divine?" Aki wondered.

The building began to shake once more; this time the sound of explosions could also be heard coming from the upper floors as rubble fell through center. But they weren't the only things falling as a certain man with a cowlick hairstyle fell with the rubble, causing Aki to gasp in shock as the man fell past our floor.

"Divine!" Aki called out as she grabbed onto the nearby railing, her voice echoing through the floors.

"This isn't good!" Kurogasa spoke up as he looked around, probably noticing the cracks in the walls. "Himuro, grab the kids! We've got to get out of here!"

"Right!" the former Pro said as he wrapped his arms around the twins and lifted them off the ground.

"Good timing. I've had enough of this place," I said as all of us started to run, leaving Aki and Misty behind.

"Izayoi, run!" Himuro called after the female Psychic Duelist.

"Forget about her! We have to get ourselves out!" I told the ex-Pro as I ran past him, all of us running down the stairs as fast as we could until we reached the main floor and bolted out the front doors, turning around to see the building was almost completely destroyed, but the sound of a D-Wheel caught our attention and we turned back around to see the former King pull up in front of us.

"Jack!" Kurogasa greeted, though surprise was evident in his voice.

"What happened!" Jack questioned us.

"The building started falling apart as Izayoi Aki was dueling a Dark Signer," I answered.

"I knew it was a Dark Signer," Jack said. "Where's Izayoi now?"

"She's still inside," Shiru said as she looked back towards the building with concern in her eyes.

"She's what?" Jack shouted before revving his engine and driving into the building before any of us could say another word.

"Now what do we do?" Yanagi asked.

"Wait for him to come back with Aki," I answered as I walked towards a piece of rubble and sat down, noticing the sun rising in the distance. "We'll figure out what to do after that."

* * *

**(1) "Thank you very much" (this is the formal way of saying it)**

**(2) "From the dark depths of despair, let the light of hope guide you to salvation!"**

**(3) "Appear now! Haos Blade Tigrerra!"**

**(4) " Magic gathering, unleashes massive spells that strike without fear!"**

**(5) "Appear, Magic Tempester!"**

**(6) Evil Gods**

**(7) "One! Two! Three!"**

**(8) "These broken pieces will reform and create new strength that is no longer abandoned!"**

**(9) "My power! Scrap Dragon!"**

**(10) "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul!"**

**(11) "Advent! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!"**

**A/N: And that does it for the chapter! Judging by how many episodes I had to use for this one, this story should be over in about 4 or 5 more chapters. But hell, I've been wrong before about when the revelation of Ryou's connection to the Crimson Dragon would be announced. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I'll try to get the future ones up faster. Until then!**

**Please R&R, everyone! And leave detailed reviews!**


	16. Ride 14

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted this year, because I sure did, one of which being the completion of this freaking chapter! Damn this one took a while, and you all should be able to tell from how many words are in this chapter. That makes this chapter the longest chapter I've ever written for any story! In this chapter I pretty much ran straight to the duel with Ryou's Dark Signer. Reason being I wanted to show a few duels but I didn't want to show the Yusei vs Aki duel because you can all just watch that online or something and I also didn't want this chapter to be only characters talking. Now then, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archtypes! PurpleNinjaTempy owns Yamato Shiru, Duelist Of Dawn owns Raven Hardy, and Fennikusumaru owns both Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archtype!**

* * *

The morning after the Dark Signer attack on Arcadia Movement, and after Jack drove out of the building while carrying an unconscious Izayoi Aki, all of us followed the former King to a nearby hospital where Aki was placed in a large, mostly-empty room with a doctor and a nurse. Yanagi and Himuro had decided to head back to Saiga's hideout after dropping the twins off with Shiru, Kurogasa and I.

"Aki-_san_," Ruka said, both her and Rua with their eyes widened, probably surprised to see Aki in such a weakened state.

"Say, say, three Signers being in the same place like this is sorta cool, isn't it?" Rua asked, prompting me to strike him up the backside of his head. "What was that for?"

"This isn't the time to be asking those kinds of stupid questions," I told the boy as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That only leaves…" Jack started to ponder, probably thinking on Rua's words, before he was interrupted by a couple running up to the window separating the hospital room from and hallway.

"Aki!" the woman called out as she pressed her hands against the glass. "Aki!"

The woman had long, bright red hair and wore a formal blue dress. The man standing next to her had short brown hair and wore some sort of business suit.

"Who are those people?" Lycoris asked.

'_Aki's parents,_' I answered the young A.I. as the doctor and the nurse exited the room.

"Doctor!" the man called out as he and the woman ran up to the doctor and nurse.

"We're her parents," the man explained.

"Please, what's our daughter's condition?" the woman asked.

"Well, we've tried everything we could. Please, follow me," the doctor said, leading the man and woman into the room.

We watched as the doctor led the couple next to Aki's bed before the woman knelt beside the unconscious Aki with her face buried in the sheets.

"We're Signers, one and the same, but I'm guessing there's nothing we can do," Ruka said. "Nothing that will get the message to Aki-_san_'s heart…"

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do in this kind of situation," Shiru said softly, as though she was concerned about Aki.

"Actually, there is _one_ person who might be able to resolve this," I said, earning everyone's attention.

"And who would that be?" Kurogasa asked with caution in his voice, which prompted me to glance at Jack.

"I'm sure you're thinking of the same person," I told the former King.

"If I know him right…" Jack said, though whether it was a response to my question or if he was thinking to himself during the conversation was unclear as the Signer walked into the room and up to Aki's parents.

"So who were you talking about?" Kurogasa asked, curious who Jack and I could both know.

"Yusei," I answered simply.

"Yusei?" Kurogasa, Shiru and the twins repeated.

"During their duel at the Fortune Cup, Yusei was going on some emotional rant with Aki," I said, though I was only going off what I remembered since I had slept through all the duels. "If anyone can resolve this, I'm damn certain he'll at least try."

A few minutes after, Jack walked out of the room with his usual stren gaze.

"What did they say?" Shiru asked the former King.

"Izayoi's father will call for transportation and head to Satellite to find Yusei. I gave him the location of where Yusei would most likely be," Jack answered.

"So it'll be a while then," I said as I turned my back to the others and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Shiru asked me.

"None of your business," I said. "So I suggest all of you just stay here."

Continuing down the hallways of the hospital heading for the doors leading outside, I could feel Lycoris looking at me with curiosity.

'_What's your question?_' I mentally asked the A.I.

"Why aren't we staying with the others?" the lavender-haired girl asked.

'_Because I already know what will happen and I don't have the desire to see it again. That kind of scene disgusts me,_' I answered with my thoughts as I walked out the doors and looked up to see a helicopter landing nearby.

Not long after, the helicopter took off and headed in the direction of Satellite. I paced around by the door for what felt like hours before the patterns of _Avenger Phase_ started to glow faintly around my upper arms.

"What are they reacting to?" Lycoris asked.

"Probably to Aki," I assumed. "Must be reacting to something from her memories."

The light from the patterns steadily grew brighter as I heard the sound of a helicopter heading towards the hospital and looked up to see the same one from before landing nearby.

"So they're finally back. Nothing left to do but wait for the outcome," I muttered as I leaned my back against the wall by the door.

Within minutes, the patterns of _Avenger Phase_, _Rebirth Phase_, _Deception Phase_, _Machination Phase_ and _Death Phase_ appeared on my body burning with a bright light while I could hear breaking glass and machinery from inside the building.

"So many powerful emotions…" I muttered.

"All from one person?" Lycoris asked, a look of worry on her face.

"No, though most of them are from Aki. Bits and pieces are coming from her father and from Yusei," I explained.

Within moments, the patterns began to dim until they vanished completely. With the exception of the _Rebirth Phase_ pattern which was glowing brighter than ever.

"And that's the end of that," I said as I pushed myself from the wall and opened the door, causing the _Rebirth Phase_ pattern to fade as I walked back through the halls to where I left the others.

I looked into the room to see Aki and her father embracing each other while the others had smiles on their faces. Well, everyone except Jack of course.

"They're okay!" Lycoris said happily.

'_And such a sickening sight,_' I thought to myself with a glare that no one else saw.

After the incident at the hospital, patrol cars from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau pulled up by the front doors as all of us were leaving and were told to go with them. Aki's parents bid their daughter good-bye for the moment and to be safe before they took a car that would drive them home. The rest of us got into other patrol cars and were taken to the main PSMB building. Once we got inside though, we were met with a woman who had short blue hair and gold-colored eyes wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket and a white skirt. I recognized her as Sagiri Mikage, Rex Godwin's secretary and formerly Jack's babysitter as I liked to refer to her as. Mikage had requested Yusei and Aki to follow her, but to my surprise she requested me as well. Seeing nothing better to do, I followed alongside the two Signers with Lycoris by my side, invisible to everyone else as always. We were led to what appeared to be an empty room with dim lights and were told to stand in the center of the room. Mikage herself pulled out some kind of remote and pressed a button, causing a screen to appear showing various people, mostly children. Mikage flipped through the profiles, which played short videos of the children being tortured and using Psychic powers similar to Aki. The woman in question had a horrified look on her face.

"This is what we discovered from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement headquarters, yesterday," Mikage said. "There were details concerning the children abducted by the Arcadia Movement and the live testing conducted in their facility recorded. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has conducted an investigation on this case, but this will be powerful, supportive evidence."

Mikage then took a few steps closer to Aki, though I was wondering exactly why the hell I was told to come with the two Signers.

"Divine picked those with more heightened abilities, and formulated a plan to refine them, so they could use their powers even outside of dueling, and send them inot war-torn regions as soldiers, it seems," Mikage continued to explain before showing Aki as smaller version of the list. "Aki-_san_… You were one of them."

Aki gasped, her eyes widened in shock as she saw her picture on the list. However, I spotted another familiar face a few numbers beneath Aki.

"This is…" I muttered as I glared at the image, though the others must have heard me.

"You see someone you recognize?" Mikage asked, to which I grabbed the list from her hands and scrolled down it.

"Yeah, that's him," I said. "Not really much of a surprise considering his damned devotion."

"Who are you talking about?" Aki asked to which I held up the holographic list, earning a gasp from the Psychic Duelist when she saw the picture in the middle of the list I had scrolled down to. "Raven-_onii_-_san_!"

"_Onii_-_san_?" Yusei repeated.

"Ah, that one…" Mikage said, her voice becoming quiet. "That was the worst case I found."

"Worst case?" Yusei and Aki repeated.

Mikage then used the remote she was holding to scroll down the list on the larger screen until it reached Raven's profile. She then pressed a button on the remote to open the profile, which listed just about everything about Raven Hardy from his interactions with the Arcadia Movement.

"Raven-_san_ was first discovered using his Psychic abilities at a young age after receiving his first Duel Disk. Of course, these were in small, controlled bursts that caused minimal harm," Mikage said as she scrolled down the profile. "Divine had sent a representative from the Arcadia Movement to speak with Raven-_san_'s parents about the discrimination towards many Psychic Duelists and offered to have Raven-_san_ stay at Arcadia Movement. His parents refused, however, and so the representative asked Raven-_san_ directly, but he also turned down the offer saying he was happy with his mother and father."

Mikage continued to scroll down the profile.

"But then… how did Raven-_onii_-_san_ end up joining Arcadia Movement?" Aki wondered.

"Well, the representative reported back to Divine, who decided to take drastic measures. He knew that if Raven-_san_ could harness his Psychic abilities, he'd be a powerful Psychic Duelist," Mikage answered. "In response, Divine sent a Psychic Duelist to…"

Mikage paused for a moment, which pretty much told the three of us what happened.

"Divine sent a Psychic Duelist to kill Raven-_san_'s parents. However, the report says there were eyewitnesses and that they were dealt with accordingly," Mikage continued. "When Raven-_san_ arrived he found the bodies of his parents and several others scattered around before he was knocked unconscious."

"Same story he told me," I spoke up.

"You've met him?" the others asked me, to which I nodded.

"That's why you said he was familiar," Yusei figured out.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Mikage asked me.

"He thinks I'm the person who killed his family and that he saw one of my Monsters during that night," I answered before noticing a nervous expression from Mikage. "There's a report about what he saw, isn't there."

"Yes, there is," Mikage answered. "He had mentioned seeing the shadow of a giant Monster before he was knocked out. This is what he drew when they asked him what it looked like…"

Mikage scrolled down the page some more and what I saw caused my eyes to widen in shock.

'_That… can't be…_' I thought to myself as I stared at the picture.

Though the picture was just an outline, I knew exactly what it was from the shape. The giveaway was the set of spiked plates running down the creature's back.

"Raven-_san_ said it was a giant Monster that he assumed was a _Dinosaur_-type from its shape," Mikage continued.

"So it definitely isn't one of mine," I said. "Raven said he saw my Monster that night and as Yusei and the others know, I don't use _Dinosaur_ cards. But that still doesn't explain how he got involved with that place."

"Well, after the incident he was taken in and taught how to be a professional duelist and a D-Wheeler. At least until his Psychic abilities started showing themselves again during one of his Riding Duels, at which point the person who had taken Raven-_san_ in, who also happened the be Raven-_san_'s manager and trainer for Riding Duels, took Raven-_san_ to the Arcadia Movement to be 'looked after'."

"Does it mention who this person is?" Aki asked.

"Unfortunately the name of the person who was looking after Raven-_san_ isn't mentioned in the reports," Mikage answered. "This leads us to believe the Arcadia Movement didn't care who this person was… or he was a fellow Psychic Duelist they wanted to keep hidden."

"So it looks like you and Raven were nothing but tools to be used in Divine's eyes," I said sternly to Aki. "Mere pawns in his game to be thrown away once you've become useless."

Aki looked at me with a shocked expression from the bluntness of my words. Unable to think of a comeback, the Psychic Duelist turned on her heels and ran out the door.

"Aki!" Yusei called after the Psychic Duelist as I turned around to face the direction she ran off in.

"You can run, but you can't escape the truth and you know it!" I shouted after the woman before Yusei ran after her.

"You're very cold-hearted," Mikage said, to which I closed my eyes.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I stated.

"Huh?" the woman wondered.

"I'm not cold-hearted," I said, opening my eyes to glare darkly down the hallway past the door. "I'm just heartless."

Hearing a short gasp from Mikage signaled me to leave the room, which I did. Passing through the room where Yusei found Aki, I noticed them quickly glance at me.

"Don't just sit there. We have somewhere to go," I told the two of them before continuing back downstairs, hearing Yusei and Aki follow soon after, noticing Mikage was playing catch-up with us.

Once the four of us returned to the main floor of the PSMB building and reunited with the others, I noticed a black limousine pull up outside.

"What's that?" Yusei asked, probably wondering why the vehicle was here.

"Ah, _oji_-_san_ sent it to take us to his place," Kurogasa answered. "He wants to discuss something important with you."

"And by 'you' I'm guessing you mean the Signers," I said.

"Well he wants you there as well, probably due to your connection as their ally," the _Haos_ duelist figured.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Yusei said, walking past us and out the front door with the rest of us following him.

After getting into the limo, the vehicle started to drive away and drove towards what looked like a _very_ small island with a mansion taking up nearly the entire area of the island with the exception of a fountain near the building's entrance. The limo driver pulled up by the door to let us out.

"Woah, this mansion's huge. Is this Director Godwin's house?" Rua asked in awe once we had all exited the vehicle.

As if to answer the boy's question, the doors to the building slowly opened as Rex Godwin himself walked out to greet us.

"I have been expecting you," the Director greeted.

"_Oji_-_san_," Kurogasa returned the greeting as Mikage bowed in respect, though Godwin merely took a quick glance at the _Haos_ duelist.

"Welcome, Signers, one and all," the Director continued. "Albeit it was done in a very roundabout manner, I feel pleased that I am finally able to meet you all like this."

"Hmph, you're shady to the core," Jack scoffed as Rex Godwin bowed in front of us.

I then heard a bit of whispering between Aki and Yusei and knew it was about the Tail Signer's reasons for joining the Fortune Cup.

"Hey, tell us. What do you want from us?" Rua demanded as he walked up to Godwin.

"I do not remember inviting you," Godwin said sternly before turning his gaze towards Shiru. "Nor you."

"W-Well, that's because…" Shiru stuttered.

"I have no business with anyone who is not a Signer. I kindly request that you two leave," Godwin said.

"And yet you're allowing Kurogasa in," I spoke up while pointing my thumb at the _Haos_ duelist. "And I'm technically not a Signer either. Do you really have such a stiff stick up your ass?"

I heard a shocked gasp from Mikage but noticed a smirk from Jack while Godwin turned his gaze to me.

"If that is what the _Shi no Kyōfu_ desires then it would not be in my best interest to argue," Godwin said calmly. "Now then, all me to show you inside. This way, please."

As Godwin slowly turned around to walk back into the mansion, I could feel the others looking at me and I knew what they wanted to say.

"Just so you know I didn't do it to help anyone," I answered. '_Rua is supposed to be here anyway. And since Shiru is here she might as well know everything._'

I was the first to follow Rex Godwin into the building with the others quickly following until we caught up with Godwin. The Director led us through his home until we reached an elevator, which took us down to a secret bottom level. Upon exiting the elevator, the others, aside from Godwin, Jack, Kurogasa and I, looked around at the stone walls and flaming pillars with awe.

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked.

"The King has been led here once before," Godwin stated.

"That was someone else. I'm no longer the King," Jack pointed out, and I could hear infuriation in his voice.

"Then, I shall be as bold as to call you 'Jack Atlas' from now on," Godwin said as we continued to walk down the stone hall, a large door made of stone sliding open as we got closer to it.

Once we walked through the doorway, it closed behind us, sealing us in a darkened room, causing everyone except Godwin, Jack, Kurogasa and I to look back until a red light emitted from the floor.

"What?" Aki wondered.

"W-What is this?" Yusei asked as I glanced down at the light on the floor, which was an enlarged version of the Crimson Dragon that Yanagi had drawn a few days ago.

Resting in the center of the large, glowing pattern was a stone tower and in front of us was a stone archway that had the pattern of the Crimson Dragon carved into it.

"That shape-!" Yusei said.

"It's the same as our birthmarks!" Ruka pointed out.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Shiru said as Godwin turned around to face us while standing under the archway with Kurogasa standing beside him.

"Yes, that is the symbol of the Signers that has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars," Godwin explained as the birthmarks on the Signers' arms started to glow.

"Ruka!" Rua said, surprised to see her birthmark light up.

"Not just her. It's happening to the others as well," Shiru added.

"I figured you were involved with this," I directed towards Kurogasa.

"Of course. This is why _oji_-_san_ had me stay with you guys," the _Haos_ duelist said with a calm expression on his face as the large pattern on the floor grew brighter and the Crimson Dragon itself appeared, wrapping its body around the tower as it let out a roar.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei said as he and Jack looked up at the creature. "That day, the Riding Duel we had in the empty Duel Stadium was supposed to be a battle with ours prides at stake."

"But, that is where the Crimson Dragon showed up," Jack added.

"Yes, back then, you were both guided by the Crimson Dragon and arrived in Neo Domino City," Godwin explained.

"We were guided by the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked, mild surprise in his voice. "I thought it was you who set it up!"

"We were settling the scores between us! The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it!" Jack argued with the Director.

"That in itself is the fate derived by the Crimson Dragon's power," Godwin stated. "I myself did nothing more than conduct my actions according to the guidance of the Crimson Dragon."

"Then how do you explain me since I'm not a Signer?" I questioned the Director with a glare.

"Though you are not directly involved with the Crimson Dragon, you are still guided by its influence," Godwin answered.

'_Bullshit,_' I thought to myself, still glaring at Godwin.

"Well, he's not _entirely_ wrong," Lycoris said.

'_What do you mean?_' I asked the A.I. through my mind.

"Since _Okā-sama_ sent _Skeith_ to aid the Crimson Dragon, it _does_ create an influential connection," the girl answered.

'_Still, no matter what anyone says, _no one_ controls my fate except me,_' I said sternly in my head.

"You expect us to believe your story?" Yusei asked.

"_Oji_-_san_ doesn't really expect you to believe anything," Kurogasa said. "But the fact remains that while you are Signers you are connected by the fate that you are given."

"The fate of Signers?" Aki said as she looked at the glowing mark on her arm. "My powers, which were feared and detested by all those around me, swelled more and more due to the flames of rage smoldering within me."

"But, without those powers, none of you would have met, correct?" Rex pointed out. "That birthmark is a mark bestowed only upon duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The fate of the Signers joins each and every one of your fates together and guides them all. That, Ruka-_san_, applies to you as well."

"The fate of Signers…" Ruka said, repeating the same words as Aki as she too looked at the mark on her arm. "Those memories from when I was little that I'd long since forgotten… I had communicated with Duel Monsters Spirits in a world unlike ours. And who I met there was _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. I didn't stop to think if there was any reason behind that strange meeting back then. But, now, I know. Saving _Ancient Fairy_ is my fate! No, it's my desire! Yes, I want to save _Ancient Fairy_ and the Spirits' world!"

"You cannot avert your eyes from it. You all share the same birthmark. You were chosen as the reincarnations of the legendary Signers," Rex stated. "Whether you like it or not, it was promised thousands of years ago that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny."

"Encounter as Signers…" Aki said, still gazing at her birthmark.

"Our destinies…" Ruka said, still looking at her birthmark as well.

The Crimson Dragon let out a final roar before fading away, the marks on the arms of the Signers fading as well.

"But wait, I thought there were supposed to be five Signers," Shiru spoke up, remember what Yanagi and I had said a few days back. "Yet there's only four here."

"She has a point," I told Godwin with a glare. "So where _is_ the last Signer?"

"The other one was awakened long ago," Godwin answered, causing me to glare harder at the man while everyone else gasped in surprise, including Kurogasa.

"What? _Oji_-_san_, you never mentioned that," Kurogasa said.

"Forgive me, Kurogasa-_kun_, but there are some things I had to keep secret even from you," Godwin said to his protégé before returning this attention to us. "When you find yourselves in real trouble, that person shall most likely appear, along with the Crimson Dragon."

"What do you mean!" Yusei questioned.

"You shall know before long," the Director said, evading the question before raising his right arm before a flash of light temporarily blinded us.

When the light faded, we found the room had changed and that we were now standing on air above a set of infamous patterns in the ground.

"Thousands of years ago, the Crimson Dragon descended forth to this land and sealed the Incarnates of Evil within the earth," Godwin explained. "Those seals are referred to as the 'Nazca Lines'. The truth of that has been forbidden history that was only allowed to be handed down to us. And, recently…"

As we looked down, the spider-shaped pattern started to glow purple before disappearing completely, surprising the others.

"…there has been a bizarre phenomenon involving the geoglyphs suddenly disappearing off the Nazca Plains," Godwin continued. "This is all the Dark Signers' doing."

"Dark Signers…" Yusei repeated.

"They possess birthmarks, the symbol of the Dark Signers, similar to yourselves," Godwin explained as I remembered my duel against Hetero and the birthmark shaped like the Hands Nazca pattern.

"They also create a barrier of purple fire. Even though it doesn't look it, it's as solid as a cement wall," I mentioned.

"Plus, their attacks will materialize and assault you," Yusei added. "Furthermore, those Dark Synchro Monsters…"

"Dark Synchro. A type of Synchro Summon that summons a Monster with a negative Level as a result of a Dark Tuner," I continued.

"It's dueling that defies all common logic," Yusei finished.

"Yes, if your dueling is based on the power of life, then it would be appropriate to deem their dueling of the powers of Hell," Godwin deduced.

"Powers of Hell?" Shiru repeated, a hint of fear in her voice.

"As you are aware, whenever a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph will surely follow," Godwin answered. "Their arrival has now put all of Neo Domino City in a life-or-death crisis."

"Yeah, I saw it clearly with my own eyes," Yusei said. "I saw a slew of people become their victims in Satellite! As your so-called 'sacrifices'!"

Yusei's sudden little outburst surprised the twins as they gasped.

"It is safe to say that their actions have already exceeded my calculations," Godwin said. "Actually, the geoglyphs appeared in the city, as well, and produced many casualties."

The room changed once more, this time showing a birds-eye view of the Arcadia Movement building with the lizard and hummingbird geoglyphs surrounding the building.

"I knew it…" Yusei growled slightly.

"The phenomenon you saw with your very eyes, in Satellite, also occurred in the city," Godwin explained. "Because of the Monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity… are currently unaccounted for."

Below us, two lights erupted from the ground and when they faded, two giant Monsters appeared. One was a bipedal lizard with green markings and the other was a bird with orange markings.

"Those are _Earthbound Gods_ too?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes, the _Earthbound Gods_ are the Dark Signers' Gods, who are summoned by sacrificing people," Godwin answered, earning a shocked but short gasp from Jack.

"What became of the people sacrificed?" Jack demanded.

"I do not know," Godwin admitted.

"Yet _I _do," I spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "I'm sure you saw those things that appeared before the people who were sacrificed disappeared. It's the heart of each _Earthbound God_. And that's where the sacrificed people are kept."

"How do you know this?" Godwin asked me with a stern look.

"Trust me old man, I know a _lot_ more than you do," I glared back at the Director before glancing towards Yusei, Jack and Aki. "And the only way to free the people trapped in those hearts is to kill the Dark Signer using the corresponding _Earthbound God_."

Jack had a mixed look on his face, but I could tell he was somewhat relieved from the information. Yusei, however, appeared more troubled.

"This situation requires immediate action," Godwin said, returning the attentions of the two Signers. "If we just stand idly by, all of the residents of the city and Satellite will fall into the Dark Signers' clutches, and Neo Domino City will likely collapse. Just as in the vision you all had."

"When you say all the people of the city and Satellite…" Ruka spoke up, shock, surprise and fear in her voice.

"You mean Tenpei, Uncle Himuro, and Grandpa Yanagi, too?" Rua asked, his voice the same as Ruka's.

"This was an unavoidable battle from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are, in a word, light and dark," Godwin explained. "The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save us from this life-and-death situation are you Signers."

"I don't care about 'fate'!" Jack shouted.

"Jack…" Yusei said, wondering what his friend's sudden outburst was for.

"I myself decide what I should do!" Jack stated firmly.

"You're not the only one, Jack," I said, earning the Signer's attention. "I'm also not one to believe in a fate that someone hands me. I make my own path and remove anyone who tries to fuck with me."

"Godwin, there's one more thing I have to ask you," Yusei said to the Director.

"Yes?" Rex asked while Kurogasa had a confused look on his face.

"When I returned to Satellite, a man who I thought had already died—a man who was once my friend—appeared before me as a Dark Signer," Yusei explained, earning shocked expressions from the others and Kurogasa. "Kiryu Kyosuke – He was once the leader of the same dueling team as Jack and me. He became a Dark Signer with horrifying powers. His _One-Hundred Eyes Dragon_ had incredible powers."

"Yeah, but, Kiryu's true goal was summoning a more terrifying Monster," Jack added, pretty much telling the others he had witnessed the duel.

"That was when I learned that the people of Satellite had gathered to be his Monster's sacrifices," Yusei continued.

"I could hardly believe my eyes," Jack resumed. "And I had to believe it. That Kiryu had acquired a tremendous power."

"_Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu_ (1) was an unbelievable beast that can't be affected by Magic or Traps or be attacked by Monsters," Yusei explained. "If the duel hadn't been interrupted by my D-Wheel breaking at that time, I would have died. How did Kiryu become a Dark Signer?"

"Answer! And what the hell are Dark Signers anyway!" Jack asked.

"It may be better if you did not know," Godwin said as he turned his back to us in an attempt to avert his gaze.

"Cut the bull! Yusei and I are going to be having a life-or-death duel with a man we once called a friend!" Jack shouted.

"I'm prepared to risk my like to protect the city and Satellite," Yusei said with determination. "But, if there's a way to return Kiryu and the others back to normal…"

When Godwin did not answer, I felt I should enlighten the others, "Dark Signers are people who have died while holding onto hate and a desire for revenge."

I had thus earned everyone's attention with Godwin giving me another stern look.

"If someone with enough hatred and enough of a thirst for vengeance dies, be it by their own hands or otherwise, they will be revived by an _Earthbound God_ as a Dark Signer," I said in a bit more detail. "Of course, this is only if the person the hatred is directed towards is a Signer." '_Though I guess that's only true for half of those bastards._'

"What did you say!" Jack asked in shock.

"But then, that means…" Shiru started.

"Kiryu is already dead…" Yusei concluded.

"That's enough! Someone who died can't possibly come back to life!" Jack shouted at me.

"And yet I just said it. An _Earthbound God_ possess the body of someone who has died as long as they hold enough hatred and vengeance," I explained again. "And since Kiryu attacked Yusei, it'd be a damn good bet that Yusei here is the source of Kiryu's hatred."

"Destiny is set in motion," Rex said, earning our attentions as he turned back around to face us. "There can be no turning back now. Whether you defeat the Dark Signers or the world, along with us, perishes… That decision is in your hands. Think hard on what it is you should do and give me your answer. However, we are running out of time, as it is."

With those words, Godwin started walking past us, causing the door that had been behind us to reopen and let him walk through.

"Well I already know my answer," I said, earning everyone's attention. "I didn't start calling myself 'The Terror Of Death' without a reason, and I'll even take down _all_ the Dark Signers on my own if I have to."

Without waiting for any kind of objection, I walked out of the room and took the elevator up to the main room of the mansion. While in the elevator, I noticed Lycoris fidgeting with her fingers.

"Like it or not you're involved in this too," I told the A.I.

"I know…" the girl replied.

"Then you have no reason to be nervous. Especially since I'll be the one fighting," I pointed out.

"I know, but…"

"Hm?"

Instead of answering right away, Lycoris was silent for a moment to collect her thoughts, "Nevermind."

"Is it something that has to do with Aura?" I asked, but Lycoris didn't reply so I didn't know whether I was right or not. "We both know from the vision you showed me that Aura called _Skeith_ to fight off the _Earthbound Gods_, which is why I'm forced into this fight. If my initial guess is right, we might be able to find our answers about Aura from one of them."

"Are you sure?" Lycoris asked.

"To be perfectly honest? No, not really. But it's the best chance we have ever since you first brought me here," I replied before looking at one of the reflective surfaces in the elevator, or to be more precise at the marks on my face. "Since I found out that finding Aura was why you brought me here, I guess I've been starting to act a bit more like Kite than my usual self."

Lycoris didn't say anything, which made me think on whether or not the marks on my face and the name Satou Hiroshi that I had used after escaping from the detention center with Yusei really was mere coincidence. I didn't have long to think on it however as the elevator stopped at the main floor to let me out. I walked out and picked somewhere near the doors to wait for the others to finally grow a pair and haul ass. It didn't take as long as I thought it would have as I heard the elevator run and its next trip up turned out to be its last as everyone else walked out. I quickly glanced at them individually before they started to wander around the house. After a while I figured I had stood around for long enough and walked outside and looked around for a bit before noticing a pond by one side of the mansion.

'_If I remember right he'll be nearby,_' I thought to myself as I walked in the direction of the pond.

"What are we doing now, Ryou?" Lycoris asked me.

"Looking for Yusei," I answered quietly.

"Yusei? What for?" the A.I. asked.

"To put him in his place," I said as I glared upon seeing the Tail Signer sitting on a bench, his face buried in his hands.

I clenched my fists as I walked up to Yusei until I stood right in front of him and he looked up at me as I continued to glare.

"Ryou…" Yusei greeted, though I could hear the surprise in his voice. "If what you had said is true, and Kiryu really did die, then I'm responsible. He must have died with so much hate towards me. So I have to fight while feeling like this?"

Yusei then raised his hands and looked at his palms, a look of complete fear on his face and in his eyes.

"To put a stop to him… What should I do?" Yusei asked.

"Your weakness disgusts me…" I spat, shocking Yusei and causing him to look up at me to which I shot out my right hand and grabbed the Signer's hair and pulled him off the bench.

"Aaah!" Yusei cried out.

Without a word, and still holding Yusei by his hair, I quickly turned him around and slammed his face into the bench.

"Gah!" the Satellite duelist cried in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"How could I have ever been beaten by someone like you…" I snarled at Yusei as I pulled back my left leg and swung it, kicking Yusei hard in the stomach.

Yusei gasped in pain and started coughing as he held his stomach with his right hand.

"Do you have _any idea_ how _humiliating_ this is?" I shouted. "I was defeated by you! My undefeated streak broken! And now you become a pathetic weakling?"

I then grabbed Yusei by the back of his jacket and dragged him across the ground before throwing him into the pond. The Signer was quick to resurface and gasp for air while coughing up water, his forehead bleeding from the impact with the bench.

"This is insulting! I don't see how _anyone_ could've been beaten by someone so weak!" I shouted at the Satellite duelist. "If you don't have the balls to face Kiryu, then I'll kill him myself!"

"Ryou, stop this!" Lycoris begged me.

'_Stay out of this, Lycoris. This is something I have to do. And I've dreamed of doing this for a while,_' I told the A.I. through my mind.

Still holding his stomach and wincing in pain, Yusei slowly stood up and walked out of the pond towards me.

"No… Kiryu's _my_ responsibility…" Yusei argued weakly.

"Feh, and just how is a weakling like _you_ going to face him? You can't even stand up to _me_!" I snarled at the D-Wheeler.

"Like _this_!" Yusei shouted back as he quickly threw his left fist and struck me in the face, causing me to take a step back, but I just smirked.

"Is that really the best you have?" I asked as I stood straight and noticed he had removed his right hand from his stomach. "If so then you'd better go find a fucking rock to hide under!"

I quickly delivered a right hook to Yusei, striking his stomach again, making the Signer lose his breath and kneel forward in pain. I took this opportunity to grab Yusei by the back of his head and raise my right leg, slamming the Signer's face into my knee. Yusei cried out in pain as he covered his face with his hands and stumbled back.

"What's the matter, Yusei?" I shouted. "I thought you were going to show me how you'd take responsibility for your dead friend!"

That was when I got an idea and an evil grin spread across my face. Lycoris took a few steps back, probably out of fear from the look on my face. I then started to laugh. But not just any laugh… I started with an almost-inaudible, maniacal laugh until it grew louder and louder, turning into an exact replica of Kiryu's insane laughter from his duel with Yusei as I remembered from the anime. Still laughing with Kiryu's insane laugh, I looked towards Yusei and saw him freeze up.

"Are you scared, Yusei?" I said between the laugh, now even mimicking Kiryu's voice, which gave me an even better idea. "How are you going to take responsibility for me? I became a Dark Signer because of you!"

As I continued to laugh, I then noticed that Yusei was glaring at me. Without notice, and while I was still laughing, Yusei charged at me and tackled me to the ground. The Signer then sat on top of me, a glare still on his face as he grit his teeth while I continued to laugh. Then Yusei pulled back his right arm and punched me in the face. This didn't stop me however as I continued to laugh, which prompted Yusei to continue punching me with both fists.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" I heard a voice shriek, but I couldn't tell whose voice it was from Yusei's fists hitting my face.

All of a sudden, Yusei was forcibly pulled off of me and I looked up to see Jack, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Shiru, and Kurogasa all trying to hold Yusei back.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jack shouted at his friend as I slowly rose to my feet.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Kurogasa asked, still trying to hold back Yusei, which told me the Signer had done more damage to me than I thought.

'_Good thing for a high tolerance to physical pain,_' I thought to myself. "Just teaching Yusei a lesson."

"Your voice!" I heard Shiru gasp.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jack demanded and I noticed I still had Kiryu's voice, to which I cleared my throat.

"Well Yusei had turned into such a weak little shit that I decided to take matters into my own hands and use any means to get him focused on fighting the Dark Signers," I explained in my normal voice. "To get a better reaction I tried to see if I could copy Kiryu's laugh and his voice. Worked better than I thought it would to be honest."

"Hurry and find a way to calm him down!" Aki said. "We can't hold him!"

"Alright, alright. Bunch of weaklings," I said as I walked up to Yusei, who was still struggling to break free from the grasps of his friends, cracking my knuckles. "Lesson's over!"

I pulled my right arm back and quickly smashed my fist into the top of Yusei's head, earning shocked gasps from everyone and hearing a short, pained gasp from the Tail Signer before hearing a quiet sigh indicating he was now unconscious.

"That takes care of that," I said.

"You bastard!" Jack shouted as he let go of Yusei and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. "What gives you the right to do that!"

"Well now, I see my little lesson on Yusei had an indirect affect on you as well," I said while smirking with my still-injured face. "If you don't have the will to face the Dark Signers then you'll certainly die. Granted, I _could_ beat them all myself, it's just my heart literally wouldn't be able to take the repeated abuse."

"What?" Jack asked as the others rested Yusei back on the bench, though they must have heard me.

"What do you mean by that, Ryou?" Shiru asked, to which Jack let me go, probably figuring I wouldn't say anything while feeling threatened, not that I'd feel threatened by any of these idiots.

"I mean exactly what I said," I answered before pointing my thumb at my chest. "My ticker won't be ticking for much longer. If I suffer real damage from duels, it cripples my heart. So far I've almost died twice from it."

"Twice?" Ruka asked.

"First time was at the detention center against Chief Takasu. Fucker used some kind of electrocution system that would shock the player whenever they lose Life Points, though he rigged his to not shock him," I answered. "Second time was against a Dark Signer a few days back."

"That's why you said you needed to stay in Neo Domino City to rest and couldn't go with Yusei to Satellite," Kurogasa figured out.

"Right," I said. "And though I'm most likely strong enough to take down all the Dark Signers on my own, in truth my body would likely only last against two or three of them before my heart gives out."

"But you know we're fighting the Dark Signers as well, so why?" Aki asked.

"If none of you are at your best you're likely to get killed. And if I end up having to fight more than three Dark Signers because someone fucked up, then this world would certainly be destroyed," I explained. "And Yusei really needed to wake the fuck up and realize that if he doesn't man up, everything he knows will be destroyed."

"I've said it before and I'll said it again," Kurogasa said. "You sure have a strange way of convincing people."

"And I never asked for your opinion," I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean myself up and rest."

I pushed past the others as I headed back towards the mansion.

"How do you think Yusei will react when he finds out what you were trying to do?" Lycoris asked.

'_Don't know and don't care. As long as he's focused on the battle I don't really give a damn,_' I answered as I walked into the mansion and started to look for a restroom to wash the blood off my face.

Upon doing so, I walked out of the restroom to see Shiru standing in the hallway and looking around.

"You lost or something?" I asked the _Magician_ duelist, which seemed to startle the woman before she turned her attention to me.

"Oh, there you are," Shiru said as she walked up to me.

"You were looking for me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was, actually" the woman answered and I immediately knew what it was she wanted.

"Look, I can take care of myself. I don't need you looking after me every damn time I get hurt," I said sternly as I walked past Shiru to find somewhere to sit and rest.

I ended up finding a couch in the mansion's lobby to sit on, so I did just that as Lycoris sat beside me, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Are we waiting for something?" the A.I. asked me.

'_Yeah. Can't really go anywhere until something happens,_' I told the girl. '_You'll see what it is when it happens._'

Some time had passed until I saw Yusei from the corner of my eye.

"So you've finally woken up," I said to the Signer, which caught his attention.

"Ah, Ryou. I was looking for you," Yusei said as he walked towards me.

"What is with you people and looking for me? That become your damn hobby or something?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," I waved off. "So what the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," Yusei said. "The others told me everything once I regained consciousness."

"I figured they would. But at least you're not going to be a weak little pussy, right?" I questioned. "Otherwise I'll have to knock you out again."

"Knowing you I'm actually surprised you didn't try to kill me," Yusei said as he folded his arms.

"The thought _did_ cross my mind," I admitted. "But you're still useful, for the time being."

"You mean your heart?" Yusei questioned.

"So the fuckers mentioned that too, did they? Didn't think they would have even though you said they told you _everything_," I said. "But yes. Until it gives out or I find something to strengthen it, I'm going to find enough dirty work for all of you while my heart's weak."

"I know a doctor over in Satellite. When we get there maybe he'll help you," Yusei offered, which made me stare at the Satellite duelist for a moment.

"You know what I've done and yet you're actually going to try and help me?" I asked, to which Yusei nodded. "You are definitely one of the weirdest fuckin' people I've ever met. But I'll think about it. If this doctor of yours can make something for my heart, I might give it a try."

Yusei just nodded again before walking away.

"I'm glad he wasn't angry with you," Lycoris said with a smile on her face as she watched Yusei disappear around the corner.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter to me what anyone does," I stated. "Just so long as it benefits me in the end."

I lean back against the couch to continue resting and I stayed like that for a few hours until…

"Ryou!" I heard Shiru's voice shout through the halls.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. "What!"

"Come quick! We have a problem!" Kurogasa's voice called out.

"A problem?" Lycoris repeated as a smirk appeared on my face.

"Looks like _something_ finally happened," I said, a dark eagerness in my voice as I rose to my feet and walked in the direction of Shiru's and Kurogasa's voices.

I followed the two voices until I arrived in a large room with Mikage, Rua, Shiru, Kurogasa and the Signers all looking at a large monitor. I walked towards the group and looked up at the monitor as well. On the screen was an image of Satellite, covered in a dome of black fog. On other, smaller monitors, the streets of Satellite were shown to be completely empty.

"What is this?" Aki wondered.

"Is that Satellite?" Shiru asked.

"Is the fog always so thick?" Rua wondered.

"No, this isn't right," Yusei answered.

"What gave it away? The fact it's black fog or the fact it's shaped like a fucking dome around the entire island?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hey, what happened there?" Jack asked Mikage, who was typing away on a datapad.

"We are not sure on the details, but some kind of abnormality occurred in the deepest regions of Satellite," Mikage partially answered.

"The deepest regions?" Yusei repeated.

"We are currently unable to establish contact with Security in Satellite at all," Mikage continued. "This footage may not hold for very long."

And true enough, all the monitors in the room cut out one after the other.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kurogasa said.

"We're flying to Satellite on the double! Prepare a helicopter!" Jack demanded.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Mikage said as she power-walked to find a phone, though it wasn't long before she walked back to us. "The Director has prepared for you all to depart to Satellite. If you would follow me."

"So this is it," Aki said.

"What are we waiting for? We've got some Dark Signers to kill," I said with a grin as I punched my right fist into my left palm.

All of us followed Mikage out of the room as she led us to a landing pad on top of a roof where Director Godwin waited for us. We stood there as well, waiting for our transportation.

"It's time, huh?" Ruka asked.

"Uh-huh," Rua said with a nod.

"Atlas-_sama_," Mikage said, turning her attention to the former King.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Why are you going to Satellite, Atlas-_sama_?" Mikage asked.

"That's obvious. I have something I must do," Jack answered bluntly without looking at the blue-haired woman.

"It seems the mist that is wrapped around Satellite is occurring at the site of Old Momentum," Godwin explained.

"Old Momentum?" Shiru repeated.

"What's that?" Rua asked.

"Destiny is indeed guiding you," Godwin said as he turned his attention to Yusei, not at all answering Rua's question. "Developer of Old Momentum, Dr. Fudo's son…"

"Developer's son?" Aki repeated.

"You mean Yusei?" Ruka wondered.

"What do you mean?" Rua asked.

"The gears of destiny are beginning to turn in a major way. The mission for all of you is to defeat the Dark Signers and make Old Momentum revolve in the right direction," Godwin explained, still not answering Rua's question, as the sound of a helicopter drew closer and we all looked to the sky to see a helicopter was about to land in front of us.

When the helicopter did land however, the person who jumped out was one we'd least except. Well, everyone but me.

"Agent Ushio. I have arrived, at your service, sir!" the Security officer greeted with a military salute.

"Good job," Godwin said calmly.

"Oh, it's you?" Yusei said.

"What do you mean 'oh'! I received direct orders from the Director to escort you all to that damned dump!" Ushio shouted as Mikage walked up to him.

"You'll be coming along?" the woman asked, to which Ushio saluted her.

"Ma'am! It will be my honor to be of service to you, Mikage-_san_!" Ushio said.

"An early morning mission is a lot to handle, isn't it, Agent Ushio?" Mikage asked.

"N-Not at all…" Ushio said, to which I could even see him blushing from where I was standing and I slapped myself in the face.

'_He's _still_ a fucking moron!_' I shouted in my head.

"Okay, everyone. Please, this way," Mikage said as she waved to us.

"Shall we go?" Aki asked us.

"Yeah," we all agreed in unison as we walked towards the helicopter's ramp.

"Wait a second," Yusei said, causing us all to stop.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Rua asked, to which the Tail Signer turned his attention to the Director.

"Godwin, I want you to promise me something," Yusei said.

"What is that?" Rex wondered.

"When we defeat the Dark Signers and manage to return everything back to normal, promise me that you'll connect the Daedalus Bridge with the city," Yusei requested.

"The Daedalus Bridge that links Satellite and the city…" Godwin summarized. "Do you intend to emulate the legendary man who fought to build that bridge?"

"If your story is true, then there should be no more reason to discriminate Satellite," Yusei explained.

"Very well," Godwin said with a nod. "I promise you."

Yusei nodded back before walking towards us, signaling us to get into the helicopter. Once aboard, the ramp slowly closed before the vehicle was lifted off the landing pad and flew towards Satellite.

* * *

As the helicopter flew closer to Satellite, I watched as bolts of lightning flashed across the sky through the windows.

"Dark clouds and ominous lightning…" I muttered. "Gotta say, definitely my kind of setting."

"Could you tell us the details on Old Momentum and Yusei's _o__tō-san_? (2)" Aki asked Mikage.

"Zero Reverse, the tectonic shift strong enough to separate the city and Satellite which occurred 17 years ago, was, in fact, caused by Old Momentum, located in present-day Satellite's deepest regions, going out of control," Mikage explained. "The supervisor of the Momentum Investigation and Development Section, M.I.D.S., was Yusei-_san_'s _chichi_. (3)"

"You mean, Yusei's father was in that incident?" Rua asked, all eyes on the Tail Signer, who just looked at the ground, either listening silently or just outright ignoring the conversation.

"Hold on a sec. Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a major project?" Ushio asked.

"Yusei was originally born in the city," Jack answered.

"What did you say?" Ushio asked in surprise as everyone except Jack, Mikage and myself looked at the Tail Signer in surprise as well. "No way… You're telling me this guy wasn't a Satellite scumbag?"

"I was born in Satellite. So what?" Jack immediately in annoyance.

"N-Nothing…" Ushio replied, returning his attention ahead of us to fly the helicopter as another bolt of lightning shot across the sky. "It's looking bad. This lightning isn't normal. We're through if we take a direct hit. Wouldn't it be better if we headed back?"

"There will be no turning back for us," Mikage said.

"Just make sure you avoid the lightning then if you're scared we'll get hit," I said. "Though I'm not exactly sure we should be relying on someone like you for this."

"You shut your mouth, scumbag!" Ushio shouted.

"You wanna go? I'll take you on right here and now!" I retorted as I rose to my feet.

"Hey, sit down! Ushio-_san_'s the only one who can fly this thing!" Kurogasa complained.

"That's pretty much the only thing keeping me from kicking his ass again," I scoffed before sitting back down, but then Yusei stood up and walked next to Ushio before pointing through the window.

"Land us over there," the Signer said.

"Huh?" Ushio wondered.

"Land, please," Mikage ordered the Security officer.

"Fine, fine," Ushio gave in.

I looked out the window to see the helicopter was maneuvering towards a small house surrounded by a small forest. When the vehicle touched down, we all rose to our feet and stood by the ramp as it slowly lowered. Standing outside of the house was Saiga and an older woman with two children. Seeing them, Yusei raised his right hand in a greeting.

"Yusei? Ryou?" I could hear Saiga wonder as we all walked down the ramp.

"Jack!" the woman shouted in surprise as she ran towards the former King. "Is that you, Jack?"

"Martha!" Jack greeted, though I could hear a bit of surprise in his voice.

"There are rules to growing so big!" Martha said as she patted Jack's shoulder.

"I know it's been years since I left here," Jack said in a sort of apologetic tone.

"Okay, just like old times," Martha said with a knowing grin on her face before holding out her right hand. "C'mon now, 'A King always…'?"

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh from the look of embarrassment on Jack's face and I could see a grin on Yusei's. Jack looked away for a moment before kneeling in front of Martha.

"A King always shows respect to a lady," Jack said before taking Martha's hand and kissing it.

Everyone aside from Yusei and I looked at Jack, their eyes widened in surprise by the former King's action before Jack rose back to his feet.

"You're such a good boy!" Martha said gleefully before pulling Jack into a bear hug.

"Martha, cut that out!" Jack protested.

"Oh, man! Welcome back Yusei!" one of the children greeted the Tail Signer.

"Welcome back!" the voices of other children called out as they ran out of the house to meet Yusei.

"I thought Satellite would be a much scarier place," Rua said.

"There are happy, cheerful kids here," Ruka said.

"Hmph, or so it seems," Ushio scoffed. "Satellite will always be Satellite."

"And yet Satellite is the same as anywhere else on this planet," I pointed out.

"Same as always," Saiga said as he walked up to us. "What's a guy like you doing tagging along?"

"Wasn't expecting to meet you again, Saiga," I greeted in my usually way. "Though it's a bit complicated as to why I'm with these morons and I don't feel like explaining."

"Hey, you're…" Ushio said, pointing at Saiga. "…from that one time!"

"Ah, you again," Saiga finally greeted the Security officer. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here on the Director's orders. Who'd ever come here by choice?" Ushio replied before noticing two young girls were standing behind Saiga, afraid of the Security officer. "What?"

The two girls then screamed and ran away from Ushio as Saiga grinned slyly at the man before walking off.

"I would've expected them to run away from _me_," I noted, glancing at Ushio. "You're not at all scary. You're just an ugly fucker."

"Bah, no sense in being popular to a bunch of brats," Ushio said before glancing towards Mikage and mumbling something before his eyes widened and he glared at me. "What the hell did you say!"

"Took you _that_ long to realize I was insulting you? You're not just ugly, you're a damn idiot, too!" I continued to insult the officer.

"Why you! I'll kick your ass and haul you to a detention center!" Ushio shouted at me.

"I'd like to see you try!" I retorted, the both of us growling at each other before we noticed a boy was looking at us.

"What?" we both asked.

"You part of Security, mister?" the boy asked Ushio.

"What if I am?" Ushio questioned.

"That's so cool! I wanna wear that uniform too!" the boy said with enthusiasm.

"O-Oh?" Ushio stuttered before feeling smug. "Well, there isn't a guy around that pulls off this uniform as well as I do."

As Ushio laughed, Kurogasa walked up to us, "Looks like you've got yourself a fan, Ushio-_san_."

"Kurogasa-_kun_," Ushio greeted the _Haos_ duelist.

"Say, think we could get our D-Wheels off this thing?" Kurogasa asked while pointing his thumb at the helicopter.

"Oh, right. Just a second," Ushio said as he climbed back aboard the vehicle.

A few seconds later, extra ramps on the sides of the helicopter slowly lowered, showing that our D-Wheels were stored in extra compartments. Of course, the only D-Wheels there were Shiru's Overdrive, Kurogasa's Omega, Jack's Wheel Of Fortune, and my Shadow since Yusei had left his D-Wheel here from what I remembered.

"Thanks, Ushio-_san_!" Kurogasa shouted into the helicopter before signaling Jack and Shiru to grab their D-Wheels as he and I walked around to get ours off the vehicle.

"Martha, is everyone in Satellite okay?" I could hear Yusei ask the woman, Martha, as I pushed Shadow down the helicopter's ramp.

"I'll tell you once we're all inside," Martha said, depression in her voice.

Once Shiru, Jack, Kurogasa and I unloaded our D-Wheels and parked them next to Yusei's, all of us went inside as Martha, Yusei, Jack, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Mikage, Ushio and Saiga sat at the table and Shiru, Kurogasa and I just stood.

"Yesterday, a black fog suddenly fell over Satellite, and when the fog cleared, the people there just up and vanished," Martha explained.

"Vanished!" Yusei repeated.

"That's right. Almost everyone," Martha said. "Though, the fog didn't reach here, se we were safe from it."

"Rally, Taka, Nerve, Blitz, and Crow haven't come back," Saiga added.

"They what?" Yusei shouted in surprise.

"I just hope it's some kinda mistake," Martha openly prayed.

"Are those all your friends, Yusei?" Rua asked.

"Yeah," the Tail Signer answered.

"Would you happen to be Senator Izayoi's-?" Martha asked, her attention now drawn to Aki.

"Yes, I am his daughter, Aki," the Rear Claw Signer formally greeted with a smile.

"Ah, right! Yusei, you managed to open her heart's door for you, didn't you? I'm relieved" Martha said before returning her attention to Yusei. "What about you? Don't tell me you're still afraid of Kiryu, are you?"

"Yeah…" Yusei sighed, to which I scoffed, but the Tail Signer continued before I could say anything. "That terrifying card activated by absorbing people's souls—the _Earthbound God_. To be honest, I'm afraid of that _card_. But, I have a lot of friends in my corner."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack stated.

"Same here," I added. "I don't even like the idea of friends. It makes me sick."

"Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I'll be able to overcome those fears," Yusei explained. "Besides, Kiryu—he was once my friend as well."

"Well said. That's my Yusei!" Martha cheered. "So you're going to the Dark Signer's base, right?"

Yusei merely nodded once in response.

"But, it's getting late, so I suggest you stay the night," Martha said as she rose from her seat. "Now, I'm gonna get dinner ready."

'_And that's my cue to get going as well,_' I thought to myself as I started to walk away.

"Ryou, where are you going?" Shiru asked.

"Yusei said there's a doctor here. I'm gonna look for him," I answered.

Shiru must have figured out my intention for doing so and thus didn't say anything as I walked through the house.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say to me, causing me to stop and turn around to see one of the boys that had run outside earlier. "Are you looking for something?"

"Actually I'm looking for a doctor," I answered sternly.

"Dr. Schmitt? I can take you to him," the boy offered.

"What do you think, Ryou? It'd be better than wandering around the house," Lycoris pointed out.

'_You're right…_' I replied with my thoughts. "Then lead the way."

The boy turned down the hallway as I followed him through the house until he led me towards a back room.

"This is where he stays," the boy said as we stood in front of the door to the room.

"Thanks, now get lost," I said as I pushed past the kid and walked into the room.

"It's impolite to enter a room without permission," I heard someone say as I looked around the room to see an old man with grey hair wearing some kind of lab coat.

"You must be Dr. Schmitt," I assumed.

"And if I am?" the man questioned to which I took a deep breath.

"I need… help…" I actually struggled to say.

The man looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I then explained the details of my crippling heart to him.

"I see…" Schmitt said. "By the sounds of it, if you keep straining yourself you'll be dead within a year."

"A year?" Lycoris repeated quietly.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"I might be able to make something to help. It won't be able to cure you, but it should strengthen your heart to last a bit longer," Dr. Schmitt answered. "Though I'll also see about making you a prescription with a longer-lasting effect."

"I guess that's all I can ask for," I said as I looked at the floor for a moment. "I'll be expecting results soon."

I then turned around and walked out of the room without hearing the doctor's response.

'_One year…_' I thought to myself. '_I didn't think I'd have such a short amount of time. I guess it's a good thing I spoke with this doctor of Yusei's._'

As I continued walking through the house however, I eventually ran into Saiga, who had spotted me.

"Oi, Ryou," Saiga greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked as the jack-of-all-trades walked up to me.

"You're fighting those Dark Signers along with Yusei and them, right?" Saiga asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned, to which Saiga dug a hand into his pockets.

"I managed to scrounge these up," the man answered as he pulled five cards out of his pocket. "Since I'm not much of a duelist anymore, I figured you could make better use of them."

Saiga held out the cards and I took them from him before looking them over.

"_Destruct Potion_. _Strength Increasing Medicine Super Z_. _Holy Javelin_. _Energy-Absorbing Slate_. _Drain Shield_," I read the names of the cards. '_Cards that restore Life Points? Doubtful that Saiga just _happened_ to find these. I'm guessing Aura had something to do with this._'

"Hope they come in handy," Saiga said before walking away.

"Heh, we'll see," I said to myself as I put the five cards in my pocket.

After walking around a bit more, I heard some of the others shouting that food was ready.

"Well, not about to turn down a free meal," I said to myself as I walked back inside and met everyone in the kitchen.

Once all of us sat down, the children happily said, "_Itadakimasu_! (4)"

The twins were reluctant to eat, probably because we were in the Satellite, but once everyone had started to eat the city residents were going on about how good the food tasted. I didn't really care. Food was food. At least until…

"The nice guy from Security made it!" said the boy who had admired Ushio.

This caused everyone else to stop eating and look at Ushio with surprised looks on their faces.

"Uh, well…" Ushio stammered as he blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the yummy stew!" one of the girls said.

"Thank you!" said the other, to which everyone resumed eating casually.

"If we win this battle, a bridge will be built between here and the city. There'll be no more discrimination after that," Yusei said in the middle of the meal, earning everyone's attention except my own. "Your futures are certain to change. An age where you can be who you want will come."

"Yusei, you're so cool!" said one of the boys.

"I'm going to have to disappoint you, Yusei," I spoke up, having finished my meal. "Even if the bridge is built, there'll _always_ be discrimination in one way or another. Maybe not towards people who were born in Satellite for being as such, but discrimination is constant in some form."

Before anyone could reply, a bolt of lightning shot down in front of the house, shattering the windows.

"What was that!" Yusei wondered as he rose from his seat.

"Are you all okay?" Martha asked, also rising from her seat.

The sound of someone laughing could be heard and the others rose from their seats one after another while I stayed sitting, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen. Another bolt of lightning struck outside the window, showing a figure wearing dark robes.

"Who are you!" Yusei asked the figure as the person's hood flew off.

"My name is Rudger," the figure answered. "Yes, I am the Dark Signer with the Spider's Birthmark."

To prove this, Rudger raised his right arm, showing the purple spider mark glowing brightly.

"I've heard that four Signers and their ally have cropped up, so I just came here to greet them," Rudger said. "The welcoming party, of course, being a duel."

"What did you say?" Jack shouted at Rudger as the Dark Signer raised his left arm to show his black Duel Disk, to which the former King ran towards the window, but was stopped by Yusei.

"Jack!" the Tail Signer stopped his friend. "We can't duel here. They'll get swallowed up by that flaming geoglyph. Get them away from here. You're in charge of Martha and the kids."

Jack growled in annoyance for a moment before walking away as Yusei pushed the window open.

"You're facing me. Follow me!" Yusei said.

"Fine, then," Rudger agreed as the Tail Signer jumped out the window and walked over to his D-Wheel and Aki had left to follow Yusei.

I finally got up from my seat as the rest of us followed Ushio and Martha.

"Hey, you guys better hurry up," Ushio shouted as he looked back to the three boys who were trailing behind.

Eventually, Jack's and Ruka's birthmarks started to glow brightly as did my _Death Phase_ pattern.

"It's started, huh?" Jack wondered as he looked at his birthmark.

"Yusei…" Ruka said with worry in her voice as she also looked at her birthmark.

"Here, in this room," Martha told us after she opened a door in the house.

"Takuya-_kun_'s not here," said one of the girls.

"Jun and Micchan too," said the other.

"What now?" Martha gasped before she and Jack ran towards the front door soon followed by Ushio.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get inside," Shiru said, taking Martha's place for the time being.

"Right. It should be safer in there if any other Dark Signers come looking for us," Kurogasa added.

As Shiru and Kurogasa led the Mikage and the children into the room, I stood in the hall and stared down towards where Ushio, Marth and Jack ran off.

"Ryou!" Shiru called out, which I turned my gaze towards her. "Hurry and get inside!"

"All of you stay in there," I ordered as I walked back towards the room Martha wanted us to hide in. "Just try not getting in our way."

"Ryou, what are you…?" Shiru wondered as I pushed her into the room and closed the door before locking it before I heard someone banging on the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kurogasa shouted from the other side of the door.

"Making sure none of you interfere!" I shouted back. "You'll only get in the way if you tried to help!"

It was silent on the other side of the door for a moment until I heard someone playing a flute.

"Huh? Shiru?" I heard Kurogasa wonder, but the music didn't stop.

'_Is she trying to calm them down?_' I mentally asked myself. '_No matter. At least they can't go running off._'

Making sure the door was securely locked, I walked down the hall to meet Jack who was still standing outside and looked up at the spider geoglyph in the sky. It wasn't too long however before I noticed black smoke being drawn towards the airborne geoglyph.

"Must be the fog from earlier," I figured as my _Death Phase_ pattern and Jack's birthmark started to glow brighter.

"This feeling is…" Jack said before his eyes widened in shock.

"Hm?" I wondered as I turned my attention to the former King, who had run towards his D-Wheel and started it up before taking off towards the geoglyph. "Right, the _Earthbound God_ will be summoned soon."

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Damn, I can't believe he'd pull something like _this_," Kurogasa growled at the fact Ryou had locked everyone inside the room while Shiru played her flute to keep everyone calm. "I know he said he didn't want us to get in the way, but seriously, what the hell?"

It was then that Shiru stopped playing her flute for a moment.

"We'll just have to trust him," Shiru said. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm sure he's just trying to keep us safe."

"He doesn't have to be such a hardass about it," Kurogasa grumbled.

"But what about the others?" Ruka asked.

"I'm sure Yusei and Aki will be fine. And Martha and Ushio-_san_ went to look for the boys," Shiru said.

"And if there's trouble it's more than likely Jack will go as well," Rua pointed out.

With no one choosing to speak for the moment, Shiru brought the flute back to her lips and continued playing. At least, until the mark on Ruka's arm started to glow brighter, causing the girl to clutch her arm in pain.

"Ruka!" Rua shouted in concern, causing Shiru to stop playing her flute.

"What's wrong?" Saiga asked.

"Something… Something's wrong…" Ruka said. "We need to get out of here."

"But how? Ryou locked the door," Kurogasa pointed out.

Everyone started to think until Saiga began sifting through his pockets.

"I think I've got something here…" Saiga said. "Got it!"

Saiga pulled his hand out of his pocket, clutching some kind of pick.

"What's that?" Mikage asked.

"A lockpick," Saiga answered as he walked towards the door.

"But don't you have to be on the other side of the door?" Rua asked.

"Not with this one," Saiga stated as he stuck the pick in the crack of the door and started twisting the handle. "A little more and… There!"

With the click of the lock, Saiga turned the door handle and opened the door.

"Alright!" the children cheered.

"We have to go find Yusei!" Ruka said urgently, to which everyone else nodded and they all ran out of the room.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Well this is boring…" I muttered to myself, but then I heard multiple footsteps approaching and turned to look back inside the house. "What the?"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" I heard familiar voices say.

"How in the hell did you all get out?" I shouted as I saw everyone I had locked inside the house was now running out.

"You forgot I'm a Jack-Of-All-Trades," Saiga answered.

"Why haven't you gone to help Yusei?" Ruka asked me.

"Because I don't need to," I replied before I felt a searing pain rush through my head. "Ah, what the fuck!"

I immediately shot my hands up to my head, clutching it in pain as my _Death Phase_ pattern grew brighter.

"Ryou?" Shiru asked in worry.

"Fucking hell! It feels like my head's splitting in two!" I shouted in pain as I felt a sudden surge of energy, the pain subsiding, and turned my attention to the direction of the spider geoglyph. "They're coming…"

"Huh?" everyone wondered.

"Get the kids inside and have Doctor Schmitt watch them! Everyone else, we're heading for the _Earthbound God_!" I ordered.

Everyone seemed hesitant at first from my sudden change of attitude before nodding in agreement. The two girls ran back inside as Kurogasa, Shiru and I got our D-Wheels and started them up. Meanwhile Saiga had gone around back and drove out in a truck, which Mikage got into the passenger seat and the twins got in the back. Revving Shadow's engine, I took off towards the geoglyph with the others following right behind me. It didn't take as long as I thought it would have as the purple flames came into view.

"Make sure to stay away from those flames!" I warned the others with my D-Wheel's monitor.

After finding somewhere to park for the moment, Kurogasa, Shiru and I got off our D-Wheels while Saiga, Mikage and the twins got out of the truck, the latter four heading to the roof of a nearby building to get a better view of the situation while Shiru, Kurogasa and I ran around to an open space.

"That's…!" Kurogasa and Shiru both shouted in shock once they saw the gigantic spider standing behind Rudger, however we weren't close enough to hear whatever conversation the duelists were having.

The giant spider soon launched an attack with a spider web, but it was deflected by a red barrier that surrounded Yusei. However, we did see a building collapse slightly and caught a glimpse of Martha, Ushio, and one of the missing boys.

"What are they doing up there!" Kurogasa asked.

Kurogasa and Shiru then gasped as they saw Martha slip and fall towards the flames.

"Martha!" the two of them called out in vain as a piece of the building gave way and the woman fell into the purple flames and her soul was absorbed by the _Earthbound God_.

"M-Martha!" the three of us managed to hear Yusei shout from the top of his lungs.

Next, we saw as Yusei summoned _Junk Synchron_ and _One-Shot Booster_ before performing a Synchro Summon between _Junk Synchron_ and _Turret Warrior_, calling forth _Stardust Dragon_. Surprising Shiru and Kurogasa, Yusei had _Stardust Dragon_ attack the _Earthbound God_. The _Dragon_ dove at the massive spider, evading balls of webbing that the _Earthbound God_ shot at _Stardust_, but then passed right through it. However, _Stardust Dragon_ then flew around and fired its attack at Rudger instead. But then a card rose on Rudger's field, summoning an egg that absorbed the attack before splitting into three and turning into spiders. Yusei ended his turn with a facedown card.

"Damn, he was so close!" Kurogasa cursed.

"He won't win," I stated.

"What?" Shiru and Kurogasa asked, but I didn't answer as I merely glared at the field.

Kurogasa and Shiru then gasped as they watched Rudger glow with a purple light before shrinking and turning into a child. But not just any child.

"What's going on?" Shiru asked in shock.

"He switched himself with one of Yusei's friends," I explained. "Rally Dawson."

Shiru and Kurogasa gasped but could do nothing more than look on as Rally used the effect of the _Earthbound God_ to remove one of the spiders and take control of _One-Shot Booster_. The next Monster to appear on Rally's field was a red machine with rockets on its side called _One-Shot Rocket_. The boy then performed a Synchro Summon with his two Monsters, summoning forth a white machine with a cannon on both sides of its body called _One-Shot Cannon_.

"What's he doing?" Shiru asked with concern as the machine flew to eye-level with the _Earthbound God_.

"No way… He's not going to…" Kurogasa said, not wanting to believe Rally's move.

"He is," I answered. "_One-Shot Cannon_'s Monster Effect allows it to destroy any Monster on the field and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK to its controller."

The Monster then fired its cannons, destroying the _Earthbound God_, the shockwave sending the boy tumbling across the ground to which Yusei ran up to the Rally.

"Rally!" Yusei cried out at the top of his lungs as the boy in question vanished and Shiru covered her mouth, trying to fight back her tears.

Kurogasa grit his teeth in anger and Lycoris hid behind me to look away while I kept my glare towards the field as it and the flames slowly faded.

"Come on," I said as I walked towards Yusei, who had fallen to his knees and noticed the other run up to the fallen Signer.

"That was quite an interesting show," Rudger said once we all gather, earning our attention as five other people walked up behind him.

Up close I could see Rudger's black cloak had red designs on them and the others wore similar cloaks but with yellow, blue, orange and green. The last one, however, I didn't recognize and had a white design on their cloak. Along with Rudger, the Dark Signers with the blue and green designs had their hoods off, Kiryu and Misty. The other three had their hoods up covering their faces.

"But, this is where the battle between Signers and Dark Signers comes to the breaking point," Rudger continued.

"Each battle will be decided by your stars of fate," said the Dark Signer with the yellow design.

"Stars of fate?" Aki repeated.

"Don't think you've conquered your fear of the _Earthbound Gods_, Yusei!" Kiryu assured with a twisted grin on his face. "There should be plenty of fear still left. Fear towards me, that is…"

"Yeah, I'm afraid," Yusei said as he slowly rose to his feet and glared at the Dark Signers. "…of my own rage over how much I want to beat you guys! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"I have one more thing to say," the yellow Dark Signer said as he lifted his hand, which contained a Synchro Monster card.

"That's-!" Ruka gasped.

"I believe you've been looking for this card. If you want it back, then come and fight me. I won't run away from your challenge. My name is Demak," the Dark Signer introduced himself as he pulled up his glove to show his birthmark. "The Dark Signer with the Monkey's Birthmark."

As Demak and Ruka glared at each other, Aki and Misty did the same, as did Yusei and Kiryu. I slowly turned my attention to the Dark Signer with the white designs.

"And I'm guessing you're my opponent," I figured.

"You'd be right… _Shi no Kyōfu_…" the person said, their voice male, but one I recognized.

'_That's strange… I know that voice,_' I thought to myself. '_It isn't from this world though, so who could it be?_'

The white-designed Dark Signer raised his right arm, which started to glow with a familiar mark.

"I am the Dark Signer with the Hands Birthmark and I will be waiting for you, _Shi no Kyōfu_," the Dark Signer said with a grin.

"Everyone must go alone from this point. We'll meet again at the destined seals," Rudger explained, to which the six Dark Signers turned around and started walking away when I heard a surprised gasp from Jack.

"Wait! I want things to be settled right now!" Yusei demanded and ran after the Dark Signers.

"Yusei!" Aki called out as Jack ran after him.

"Atlas-_sama_!" Mikage called out.

"Forget about them," I said, earning everyone's attention. "They'll be back. So I suggest we return to Martha's place and plan out what to do from there."

The others were silent in the meantime until Yusei and Jack returned, at which point we all went back to Martha's home. Once there, the three boys cried while telling Doctor Schmitt and the girls what happened to Martha.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault…" Takuya cried. "Martha… risked her life trying to save me…!"

"I see," Schmitt sighed. "Martha…"

"I'm sorry!" Ushio said as he fell to his hands and knees. "I was with her, so this shouldn't have happened! I should have grabbed Martha's hand. Please forgive me!"

"It's not your fault Big Brother Ushio!" the boys tried to comfort the officer. "If only we'd of listened… This is all our fault!"

"Stop your crying!" Jack slammed his fists on the table while sitting in a chair. "This is none of your faults."

"He's correct. This is not any of your faults," Yusei agreed. "This is all because of the Dark Signers. Martha isn't the only one that suffered this fate. They got Rally and everyone else around here."

"For fuck sakes, you make it sound as if they're dead," I said in a very uncaring tone, earning everyone's attention. "Did you idiots really forget what I said? They're not dead. They're just trapped inside of the _Earthbound Gods_. To free them you just have to kill the corresponding Dark Signer."

"You _did_ say something like that," Kurogasa remembered.

"So if you defeat these Dark Signers, Martha and the others will return?" Schmitt asked.

"That's the gist of it," I answered, to which Schmitt had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ryou-_kun_, before you and the others leave I'd like to have a word with you," Schmitt said.

"Sure, whatever," I waved off. "For now, get the kids out of here so we don't have any distractions."

Schmitt nodded before leading the children out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is what you said true?" Jack asked. "That if we beat the dark Signers, everyone will come back?"

"One-hundred percent," I answered. "As I said back at Godwin's, I know a hell of a lot more than that old bastard."

"What makes you think that?" Kurogasa asked with a questioning gaze.

"I have no desire to explain it so you'll just have to take my word for it," I said firmly. '_They'd probably freak out if I told them the truth. Then I'd have one hell of a mess on my hands._'

"They said they'd be waiting at the seals. What are they supposed to be?" Saiga asked.

"They were, most likely, referring to the five Safety Switches that go to Old Momentum," Mikage explained.

"Safety Switches?" Shiru repeated.

"Before the Old Momentum Project was shut down, there were seals placed upon it," Mikage said. "These five switches were given codenames: _Ccapac Apu_. _Ccarayhua_. _Aslla Piscu_. _Cusillu_. _Iiuq'i_. These names were taken from the Giant, Lizard, Humminbird, Monkey, and Hands Lines."

"Those are the shapes of the geoglyphes," Aki figured out.

"But what about the Spider?" Ruka asked.

"The Spider, codenamed _Uru_, stands for Old Momentum itself," Mikage answered. "If these safety switches are all set, Old Momentum will be sealed for good."

"So that means Rudger is the Dark Signer leader?" Kurogasa asked.

"It could be that he wants us to defeat the five Dark Signers before he's challenged," Shiru guessed.

"The cards you possess are the key, even though _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ is not here," Mikage pointed out. "Those cards were used to create the seal along with using those Safety Switches."

"I'd like to challenge that," I said, earning Mikage's attention. "I can understand that _Stardust Dragon_, _Red Demon's Dragon_, _Black Rose Dragon_, and _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ were used to create these seals, but you said there are five. What's needed for the fifth seal?"

"The fifth seal, _Iiuq'i_, did not have a card to create the seal. However, it will shut down if a Level-8 _Yami_-Attribute _Demon_-type Synchro Monster is used," Mikage answered, to which I fished out my deck and pulled out _Skeith V1_.

"You mean like this?" I questioned.

"Yes, it should work," the blue-haired woman said with a nod.

"Is this all true?" Yusei asked as I put _Skeith_ back into my deck.

"Yes, because the Director received the _Dragon_-type cards from Professor Fudo a long time ago," Mikage answered.

"My father… It can't be! He really did know-!" Yusei said in surprise before cutting himself off. "So Godwin really _did_ know my father!"

Kurogasa looked like he was going to ask something so I smacked the back of his head to keep him quiet.

"Well, that's all I was told," Mikage said.

"If that's true, how did Yusei and the others come to acquire those cards?" Saiga asked.

"That is…" Mikage started, possibly trying to figure out where to start before saying how Director Godwin released the cards to the public, hoping that whoever was chosen by the Crimson Dragon would reveal themselves and be capable of fighting the Dark Signers.

"So we've been dancing in Godwin's grasp like puppets this whole time," Jack said.

"The Director didn't plan for this far ahead," Mikage admitted. "You, as Signers, are the only ones that can stop the Dark Signers from all of this. The future of this world is in your hands now."

"I think we've wasted enough time. Someone grab a map so we know where we're supposed to go," I practically ordered.

Without a word, Mikage had managed to dig out a map of Satellite and marked five locations.

"The five Safety Switch locations are here: Giant, Hummindbird, Lizard, Monkey, and Hands," Mikage said as she held out the map, pointing to the five locations.

"Hang on a second…" I mused as I grabbed the red marker Mikage had used and started to draw lines connecting the locations before connecting them in a circle. "Not sure if this is coincidence or if they're trying to fuck with our heads."

Leaning back, I looked over what I ended up drawing on the map. It was a perfect pentagram with the crater of Old Momentum's location dead in the center.

"What does that mean?" Rua wondered.

"It's a pentagram, usually associated with Hell and The Devil," I answered. "Yusei, either your father was a twisted son of a bitch or whoever built these had no idea what they were doing."

"But I have to say, it makes sense. I mean, it's supposed to be the gateway to Hell, right?" Kurogasa pointed out.

"You're right, but it still makes it odd that they'd position the switches like this beforehand," I said.

"So what's the plan? Are we going together?" Ushio asked.

"Well I'm going alone. I don't want to postpone my fight any longer than I'll have to, so I'll head to the _Iiuq'i_ seal since only my card can close it and the Dark Signer said I'm supposed to fight him anyway," I said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jack said. "It would be a waste of time going together if we duel them one on one. If the Dark Signers want to fight the Crimson Dragon, there's no point in moving together."

"But we all just got together…" Ruka said.

"Jack's right," Yusei agreed with the Signer of the Wings and Body. "But even if we're split up, we'll still be friends."

"Yusei…"

"What about the opponents?" Ushio asked.

"The one waiting at the Giant is most likely Kiryu," Yusei said. "I'll go there."

"Misty is at the Lizard, so I'll go there," Aki said.

"Demak should be at the Monkey," Ruka said. "I'll go there to get _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ back."

"I'll go with you Ruka!" Rua spoke up.

"My card is the only ones that can seal the Hands, plus my opponent had already been selected for me," I reiterated.

"The Hummingbird…" Jack said, though it wasn't like he had much choice since it was the only location left. "That's where I'll go."

"Ruka and Rua will come with me in my car," Ushio offered, to which the twins nodded.

"I'll go with Aki-_san_," Mikage said.

"Okay," the Psychic Duelist agreed.

"Then I'll go with Ryou," Shiru said.

"Me too," Kurogasa joined in.

"Fine, you two do what you want," I said, not really giving a damn.

"Leaving me as the caretaker again, huh?" Saiga questioned. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids."

"Alright then, let's get going!" Yusei said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started preparing themselves to depart. I, on the other hand, went to Doctor Schmitt's room to see what he wanted to talk to me about, this time I knocked on the door first.

"Come in," Schmitt said from the other side of the door, which I then slowly opened and walked in.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something before I left with the others?" I asked.

"Yes, about that…" the doctor said as he turned to face me, holding a small glass bottle with a round yellow pill. "I've managed to make something to strengthen your heart."

"Just in time, too," I said as I walked up to the doctor and took the bottle out of his hand. "I'm definitely going to need it against that Dark Signer."

"However…" Schmitt said. "As this is just the first one I've made, I don't know how long the effects will last. So if you're going to use it, take it before the duel starts. In the meantime I'll try making new batches with more stable effects."

"Sure, you do that," I said as I took a closer look at the pill in the bottle, which looked similar to a Rumble Ball used by Chopper from the One Piece anime, only smaller, before putting the bottle in my pocket and turning around to leave the room. "See you around, doc."

Upon leaving the room, I saw Shiru and Kurogasa were standing there waiting for me, making me assume they had heard the conversation. However there wasn't much time to explain since I knew we only had until sunset the tomorrow to lock the seals.

"Alright, let's get going," I said as I walked past the _Magician_ duelist and the _Haos_ duelist with them following me.

We walked outside to see the others were actually waiting for us. I just scoffed as Shiru, Kurogasa and I went to get out D-Wheels, climbing on them and starting them up as Lycoris sat behind me. The three of us then drove up to the others and we all left Martha's place as a group, heading towards the crater of Old Momentum until we crossed a bridge, at which point we all stopped.

"Your own strength is what matters now!" Jack shouted over the engines of the vehicles.

"Everyone, the Dark Signers are not going to be easily defeated!" Yusei shouted in an attempt to boost our morale. "We have some tough fights ahead of us! But the one thing we can't forget is that our bonds as friends will connect us no matter how far away we may be from one another! Everyone will win and we'll meet up again!"

"Good luck, everyone!" Jack shouted.

"And remember, defeat is _not_ an option! Win at any cost!" I shouted as well before I revved Shadow's engine and took off towards the _Iiuq'i_ seal with Shiru and Kurogasa following close behind.

It was quiet as the three of us drove towards the seal. Looking around I could assume the area used to be some sort of factory district before the Zero Reverse incident.

"It's quiet," Shiru spoke up.

"What would you expect? This area's been empty since the Zero Reverse incident," Kurogasa explained.

However, I heard something over the engines of the D-Wheels. Something was approaching us on foot and fast. Then, without warning…

"What the?" Kurogasa shouted as I looked back to see his D-Wheel had been slammed.

Shiru was next as I heard her shriek, turning my attention to her to see her D-Wheel was also struck and falling back. I took a hard look at what had hit them and narrowed my eyes.

"_Scrap Beast_ and _Scrap Chimera_!" I shouted.

"But that's impossible! These Monsters can't be real!" Kurogasa shouted as _Scrap Chimera_ continued to slam into him while _Scrap Beast_ kept ramming Shiru's D-Wheel.

"_Shi no Kyōfu_!" I heard a familiar voice shout out, prompting me to look around until I saw something being launched off some buildings as if they were a ramp.

I noticed what was launched was a D-Wheel and I recognized the face of the rider. The D-Wheel itself looked like it was built from junk parts, but it had a new-model sheen to it so I assumed he had it built that way on purpose.

"Raven!" I shouted back as I leaned to the side to avoid the Psychic Duelist from crashing on top of me with his D-Wheel, but that didn't stop the _Scrap_ duelist from slamming into me after landing.

"Surprised to see me?" Raven yelled with a crazy stare in his eyes as he continued to slam his D-Wheel into mine.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted back while returning the favor and started slamming my own D-Wheel into his.

"You know what the hell I want! I'm here to kill you! I want your death!" Raven continued to shout and slam into me, at which point I eased on the throttle and pulled back, causing Raven to swerve past me.

But the Psychic Duelist was quick to regain his balance and drove in front of me before stopping, prompting me to stop as well along with Shiru and Kurogasa. The _Scrap Beast_ and _Scrap Chimera_ Monsters that had been ramming into them walked past us and stood in front of Raven.

"So what do you say? I could have my Monsters start another chase to tear apart your friends…" Raven tried to threaten me. "And I don't think you want that on your conscience…"

"Actually, I don't really care what you do with them," I said with a smirk. "However, if you're making an attempt at _my_ life, that's a whole other story."

"So you're going through with this?" Raven asked, but kept a cold look on his face. "Keep in mind I have nothing to lose at this point… Everything in my life is gone now with the fall of the Arcadia Movement… All that's left is to avenge my parents' death and I can finally be done with it all!"

"You're still going on about that, aren't you," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle Doctor Schmitt had given me. '_I was hoping to use this against the Dark Signer. But Raven can cause real pain with his attacks._'

"Ryou, are you sure about that?" I heard Shiru ask in concern, pretty much saying she saw me pull out the bottle. "That's the only one Doctor Schmitt gave you and he said even he didn't know long it would last. If you use it now it might not last when-"

"If I don't take it now then I won't be able to fight the Dark Signer," I told the _Magician_ duelist.

"So, you're weakened to the point you have to take medicine?" Raven asked before a smirk appeared on his face. "This duel will be my chance to finish it."

"We'll see about that," I remarked as I popped the bottle open, pulled out the pill and swallowed it whole.

Once the pill fell down my throat, I felt my heart beat strongly twice before a dark grin appeared on my face.

"Now then, are you ready?" I asked as I pulled out my deck and push it into the deck slot of my Duel Disk on my D-Wheel, causing it to auto-shuffle.

"More than ever…" Raven said as he dismissed his two _Scrap_ Monsters and turned his D-Wheel around while I pulled up next to him to begin the Riding Duel.

"_Speed World_, set on!" the both of us shouted while activating the Field Magic.

"**Duel mode—**" the D-Wheel A.I. said as the area became inverted and I looked back towards Shiru and Kurogasa.

"You two can follow behind if you want! Otherwise go join up with the others!" I shouted at the two duelists before glancing at my opponent. "So who goes first this time?"

"I'll take the first turn," Raven said. "And as for the rules, the course is up to whoever's up front. The other has to follow them."

"But that could take us off course from the seal," I heard Kurogasa point out.

"A game of 'follow the leader', eh?" I summed up the rules. "You're on!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Raven and I shouted in unison before speeding off with Kurogasa and Shiru following behind, drawing our starting hand.

Raven: 4000  
Ryou: 4000

"_Ore_ _no tān_!" Raven shouted as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by playing _Speed Spell – Over Boost_ to increase my Speed Counters to 4, but reducing them to 1 at my End Phase!"

As Raven played his card, his Speed Counters increased, allowing him to attain the lead.

Raven's SPC: 4

"Next I activate _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_! Since I have more than 2 Speed Counters I can draw two cards as long I send one card from my hand to the Cemetery!" Raven announced as he did just that. "Then I'll summon _Scrap Beast_ in Defense mode!"

The next card Raven played summoned the same Monster that had been ramming into Shiru not too long ago, running alongside Raven's D-Wheel. (4/1600/1300)

"I set two cards face-down!" Raven said as two reversed cards appeared beside him briefly. "_Tān endo_!"

Raven's hand: 2

And with that, Raven's Speed Counters dropped in accordance to the effect of _Over Boost_.

Raven's SPC: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted, drawing my sixth card.

Raven's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 1

"I summon _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_!" I announced as I played my card, summoning the blue-haired gunman. (4/1600/1300) "I activate _Kuhn_'s Monster Effect, allowing him to attack directly but only inflicting half the battle damage! **Plectra Bullet!**"

_Kuhn_ took steady aim with his rifle and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet of energy at Raven and struck the side of his D-Wheel.

"Alright, Ryou dealt first damage!" I heard Kurogasa cheer.

Raven: 3200  
Ryou: 4000

"Then I'll set three cards face-down!" I said as three reversed cards briefly appeared around me. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Raven shouted as he drew his next card.

Raven's SPC: 3  
Ryou's SPC: 2

"I summon _Scrap Shark_!" Raven called out as he played his card, calling the same _Fish_-type Monster made of junk parts that he used against me last time. (4/2100/0)

"Using the exact same cards as last time?" I shouted to my opponent. "I was hoping for something better!"

Raven just laughed lightly in response.

"That's just like you to disregard the seemingly useful…" Raven remarked. "I've only just begun to show you my power with the _Scarp_ Monsters. But for you, I plan on reintroducing you to an old friend! I tune my Level-4 _Scrap Shark_ with my Level-4 _Scrap Beast_!"

Raven's two Monsters then took to the air to perform the Synchro Summon.

"_Korera no hahen wa mohaya hōki sa rete inai aratana tsuyo-sa o kaikaku shi, sakusei sa remasu!_" Raven chanted before his two Monsters were engulfed by a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ore no chikara, Sukurappu Doragon!_"

When the light faded, Raven's junk _Dragon_ appeared, flying over the Psychic Duelist's D-Wheel as it let out a mechanical roar. (8/2800/2000)

'_That thing again,_' I thought to myself.

"I activate _Scrap Dragon_'s Monster Effect!" Raven announced, and I knew it was time to strike back.

"Activate Trap card, _Maj Lei_!" I countered as one of my set cards rose, depicting a _Magician_-type Monster attempting to cast a spell from his staff but only getting small sparks. "As long as this card remains on the field, any Monster I select upon its activation will have its effect negated! And I choose none other than your precious _Scrap Dragon_!"

Before the junk Monster could start up its effect, it roared in pain as electricity wrapped around its body.

"Damn it!" Raven cursed in annoyance. "Fine then, my _Scrap Dragon_ will kill your Monster with a frontal assault! **Scrap Rain!**"

Raven's Monster let out another mechanical roar before it started flapping it wings, sending debris of junk parts flying across my field and destroying my Monster, the resulting explosion causing me to temporarily spin out.

"Ryou!" Shiru called out in concern before I regained my balance, but ended up falling behind from the damage taking down my Speed Counters by one.

Raven: 3200  
Ryou: 2800

Ryou's SPC: 1

"_Tān endo_!" Raven signaled.

Raven's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted, pulling my next card from my deck.

Raven's SPC: 4  
Ryou's SPC: 2

"I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!" I announced as I played my card, calling forth my female _Magician_-type Monster. (4/300/2200)

"On the defensive? Where are your _Avatar_s?" Raven asked tauntingly.

"If this duel goes the way I plan then I won't need them!" I shouted back.

"You wish…" I heard my opponent scoff.

"I set one card face-down!" I said as a reversed card briefly appeared on my field. "And at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect increases my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control!"

The Monster in question raised her wand to cast a spell, causing my D-Wheel to glow as my Life Points went up slightly.

Raven: 3200  
Ryou: 3000

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore __no tān_!" Raven shouted, pulling his next card.

Raven's SPC: 5  
Ryou's SPC: 3

"I activate _Speed Spell – High Speed Crash_! Since I have more than two Speed Counters, I can destroy one card I control and another card my opponent controls!" Raven explained. "And I'll destroy my face-down card, _Big Tornado Of The Wastelands_, and your _Maj Lei_ Trap card!"

Raven's set card rose, the artwork showing three tornados in the middle of a desert before it shattered along with my Trap card, releasing _Scrap Dragon_ from its bindings.

"And since my Trap card was destroyed while it was set, I can destroy any face-up card on the field!" Raven explained as he pointed to my only Monster. "So I'll use it to destroy your _Epitaph_!"

In response, a giant tornado had manifested and slowly drew closer to _Atoli_, picking up bits of debris from the ruined buildings before slamming into my Monster, causing her to cry out before shattering. Unfortunately, the tornado had yet to die down, causing some of the debris to fly near me and even cut my arms and my face under my helmet's visor before dissipating.

"However, your Trap card's other effect allows me to set a Magic or Trap card from my hand!" I pointed out as I set the final card in my hand.

"I activate _Scrap Dragon_'s Monster Effect! I choose to destroy my other face-down to destroy one of yours!" Raven declared as he reached his hand out towards his own set card. "**Break**!"

In that instant, Raven's reversed card appeared before shattering, its pixels being pulled towards _Scrap Dragon_'s wings and making them glow red just like in my last duel with him. The Monster's eyes then glowed brightly before it opened its jaws, revealing its hidden cannon as it started to charge up, taking aim at one of my four set cards, then firing the blast from its mouth, completely destroying one of my cards in an explosion that made me spin out.

"Ryou!" I heard Shiru and Kurogasa call out while I caught a glimpse of Raven just smirking.

"Don't give up, Ryou!" Lycoris shouted while holding onto the seat of my D-Wheel for her life.

"I'll _never_ give up!" I shouted, revving Shadow's engine and regaining my balance.

"So you want to make it difficult for yourself?" I heard Raven question. "_Scrap Dragon_, make him feel my rage and power! **Scrap Rain!**"

Raven's Monster let out another mechanical roar as it prepared to flap its wings to attack again.

"Activate Trap card, _Smokescreen_!" I called out as one of my set cards rose just before _Scrap Dragon_ attacked.

Luckily for me the attack missed completely since my Trap ended up covering a large area and I was able to maneuver out of the way in time.

"Alright, let's see how long you last…" Raven sneered as a reversed card briefly appeared next to him. "I set one card face-down! _Tān endo_!"

Raven's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I drew my next card and glanced at it. '_Here we go._'

Raven's SPC: 6  
Ryou's SPC: 4

Before I started my Main Phase 1, I saw Raven take a glance back at the three of us before looking ahead of him and making a sharp left turn down another path, forcing me to do the same as Shiru and Kurogasa followed.

"Damn it," I heard Kurogasa say. "Did he somehow know where we were heading?"

'_Most likely not, but he definitely doesn't want us to go where we want,_' I answered in my head. "Reversed card, open!"

I reached my right arm out towards one of my set cards, causing it to rise.

"That Trap…" I heard Raven gasp.

"I see you recognize this card," I responded with a smirk. "This is _Damaged Data_! As long as it remains on the field, I can play any Magic card without taking damage from _Speed World_'s effect! So I'll use my Trap to play a Magic card, _Magic Book In The Pot_, letting us both draw three cards!"

Raven didn't respond to my play so the both of us drew our three cards, which finally gave me something to play.

"Now I'll play my own _Speed Spell_! _Half Seize_!" I announced as I played my card, which had an artwork depicting a sphere of yellow and green energy. "Since I have more than three Speed Counters, I can cut the ATK of one Monster on the field in half and gain Life Points equal to the same amount! So I'll take your _Dragon_'s power!"

"My Monster…" I heard Raven growl in anger as _Scrap Dragon_ started to glow and writhe in pain. (8/2800-1400/2000)

Raven: 3200  
Ryou: 4400

"Now I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!" I said as I played my card, summoning the scantily-clad woman. (4/1900/200) "_Pi_, attack _Scrap Dragon_! **Palm Blast!**"

The female _Warrior_-type Monster dashed across the field and pulled back her right arm, energy charging around her fist as she then leapt into the air and gave _Scrap Dragon_ a strong punch to the face, making the Synchro Monster lean its head back and roar in pain before exploding into pixels, the damage making Raven lose a Speed Counter and fall back a bit.

Raven: 2700  
Ryou: 4400

Raven's SPC: 5

"And when _Pi_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, her ATK increases by 200!" I explained as my Monster returned to my field, stronger from destroying Raven's card. (4/1900-2100/200)

"_Scrap Dragon_'s Monster Effect activates! When it's destroyed by my opponent's card I can Special Summon a non-Synchro _Scrap_ Monster from my Cemetery!" Raven explained. "I bring back _Scrap Soldier_, which I discarded with the effect of _Angel Baton_!"

Bits of junk parts rained down on Raven's field after the destruction of _Scrap Dragon_, to which some of the parts started to connect together and form a humanoid robot made of scrap with a jackhammer as its right arm and some kind of saw as its left arm. (5/2100/700)

'_I don't have anything left to play at the moment and even if he attacked with that thing, it's ATK is equal to _Pi_'s so they'll just kill each other and waste his attack,_' I thought to myself. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Raven shouted as he drew his next card.

Raven's SPC: 6  
Ryou's SPC: 5

"I summon _Scrap Chimera_!" Raven said, playing his card and calling forth the other Monster that had been chasing us. (4/1700/500) "And now Ill tune my Level-4 _Scrap Chimera_ with my Level-5 _Scrap Soldier_!"

"A Level-5 Tuner?" Shiru gasped in surprise as the two Monsters took to the air and Raven began his chant.

"_Yori ōku no haki sa reta kinzoku wa, wasure sa reru koto wa arimasen shin hakken no sukiru o sakusei suru tame ni jōshō shinakereba naranai!_ (5)" Raven chanted as his two Monsters were engulfed in another burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ore no nōryoku, Sukurappu Tsuin Doragon!_ (6)"

When the light faded away, Raven's _Scrap Dragon_ had returned to the field, only this time it had a second head and both heads had blue eyes instead of red. (9/3000/2200)

"That's it?" I shouted tauntingly. "It's not that much stronger than your last _Dragon_!"

"I wouldn't talk for someone whose Life Points are about to take a huge drop!" Raven retorted as he reached his arm out towards his lone face-down card. "I activate _Scrap Twin Dragon_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one card on my field to return up to two cards my opponent controls to their hand! So I'll destroy my face-down card to return your set card and your Monster to your hand! **Break**! **Away**!"

At the command of "Break", Raven's reversed card shattered into pixels instantly which were then drawn into the Synchro Monster's wings, making them glow blue and the eyes on both heads started to glow brightly. At the command "Away", the two heads let loose a mechanical shriek, making Kurogasa, Shiru, Lycoris and I cringe before blue waves of energy pulsed across the field and threw _Pi_ and my reversed card off the field, forcing me to add their cards back to my hand.

"Now my _Dragon_, attack _Shi no Kyōfu_ directly!" Raven shouted his command. "**Twin Laser Blast!**"

I could hear the junk parts of Raven's Monster turning and looked up to see the eyes on both heads were glowing brightly before firing thin blue lasers from each eye and burning lines into the road that Kurogasa, Shiru and I had to swerve as to not crash, but one of the lasers struck the front of my D-Wheel and caused an explosion as I yelled out in pain.

"Ryou!" Shiru, Kurogasa and Lycoris called out.

Raven: 2700  
Ryou: 1400

Ryou's SPC: 2

When the smoke from the explosion cleared I was surprised I was still driving. Out of instinct I shot my right hand towards my chest and a smirk appeared on my now-bloody face when I felt my heart was still beating normally.

'_Looks like that medicine really works,_' I thought to myself. "You're gonna have to try harder than that! I'm not dead yet!"

"Your funeral! I activate the _Speed Spell – Speed Storm_! When I have three or more Speed Counters, I can activate this card to inflict 1000 damage to my opponent! And if this card is in my Cemetery during my Standby Phase, I can give up three Speed Counters to add it back to my hand!" Raven explained as he played the last card in his hand, which depicted three pillars of spiraling energy surrounded by electricity. "I hope you can fly! If not, I hope you break every bone in your body when you land!"

At the end of his sentence, Raven's card shot out a burst of spiraling energy towards me. I tried to steer away but it was too fast and struck my, lifting me and my D-Wheel of the ground and launching me into the air.

"Ryou!" Shiru and Kurogasa shouted to me with concern as I felt Lycoris tightly grab the back of my jacket as my Life Points dropped and my Speed Counters fell once more.

Raven: 2700  
Ryou: 0400

Ryou's SPC: 1

"Sorry to disappoint you, Raven! But I'm not about to die yet!" I shouted down towards my opponent once the energy from the _Speed Spell_ died down, at which point I tilted the front of my D-Wheel towards the ground. "I still have something I need to do before then!"

I revved Shadow's engine with everything I had, causing Lycoris and I to fall towards the ground faster as I noticed pieces of my _Phase_ patterns began to appear around me. I let out a battle cry as my D-Wheel landed in front of Raven, right where I was hoping for, at which point my patterns faded.

"The hell?" I heard Raven gasp from behind me, however with my low Speed Counters I soon fell behind the Psychic Duelist. "What… are you?"

Raven's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted, not answering my opponent's question, as I drew my next card and glanced at it. '_This is…_'

Raven's SPC: 7  
Ryou's SPC: 2

"I activate the _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_! Since I have two Speed Counters I can draw two cards as long as I discard one from my hand!" I explained as I played my card before drawing two new ones from my deck and discarding _Epitaph 07 – Pi_. "Now I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!"

Playing my next card called out the white-haired, red-eyed teen wielding a pair of curved daggers. (4/1800/1000)

"Next, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I play the Instant Magic, _Twilight Symbol_! This lets me Special Summon_ Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ from my deck!" I explained as the Monster I _just_ summoned started to glow while my deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which I took and swapped with the one on my field, causing _Haseo_ to change attire and swap his daggers for his chainsaw sword. (5/2000/1400) "Next, also with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I activate the Instant Magic, _Epitaph Of Twilight_, which allows me to Special Summon a _Phase_ Tuner Monster from my deck as long as I control an _Epitaph_ Monster! So I choose _Death Phase_!"

As I played my next card which materialized the same book as when I previously dueled Raven, the book flipping through its pages on its own while my deck auto-shuffled again and stuck out another card, which I grabbed and immediately played on the field, summoning the red-patterned Monster. (3/0/0)

"Now I tune my Level-5 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!" I announced as the pattern Monster placed itself over _Haseo_'s body. "_Shi no kage ga sekaijū no shokki! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

_Haseo_ and _Death Phase_ then vanished in a flash of red light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted, nearing the end of my chant. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi – Skeith V1__!_"

Suddenly appearing on my field and flying above me was my prized Synchro Monster, the embodiment of death itself, as it bellowed and summoned its scythe. (8/3000/2000)

"Great! If Ryou can activate its Monster Effect, he'll be able to hit Raven with a direct attack!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Go for it, Ryou!" Shiru joined in.

"And you mocked me about using the same Monsters? Why don't you do something different, damn hypocrite!" Raven shouted in annoyance.

"There's a difference depending on whether or not you're even _able_ to use different Monsters!" I shouted back. '_But if I remember right, that _Dragon_ has a similar effect to its previous incarnation._' "I use the effect of my _Damaged Data_ Trap card one more time to activate the Magic card, _Jar Of Avarice_! With this card I can shuffle five Monsters from my Cemetery back into my deck and draw two new cards! So I return _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_, _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_, _Epitaph 07 – Pi_, _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_, and _Death Phase_!"

As I called out the names of my cards, they slid out of my Cemetery slot, letting me grab them and put them back into my deck, which then auto-shuffled before I grabbed the top two cards and drew them, grinning when I looked at them.

"I activate the _Speed Spell – Over Boost_, to increase my Speed Counters by 4!" I declared as I played my card, which increased my Speed Counters and allowed me to catch up with Raven.

Ryou's SPC: 6

"Now for my last card! I activate the _Speed Spell – Final Attack_!" I said as I played my next card, which showed some kind of spacecraft falling towards Earth. "Since I have more than five Speed Counters, I can remove two of them to double the ATK of one Monster I control! And since I only _have_ one Monster, I give up two Speed Counters to double _Skeith_'s ATK!"

Ryou's SPC: 4

As my Speed Counters dropped, a burning aura appeared around _Skeith_'s body, increasing the Monster's power as it bellowed. (8/3000-6000/2000)

"No… This can't be happening… Not like this…" Raven said, and I could see a look of complete terror on his face.

"_Skeith_, attack _Scrap Twin Dragon_! **Death's Judgment!**" I shouted my command, to which my Monster's eyes burned brightly as it pulled its scythe over its head before giving it a strong downward swing.

At first it didn't seem like anything happened, but then a thin glowing line appeared on _Scrap Twin Dragon_'s body going straight down the middle for a moment before the _Dragon_ itself broke in two. The two heads let out weak mechanical roars before both halves of the body were engulfed in an explosion.

"No!" Raven cried out as steam was vented from his D-Wheel, making the Psychic Duelist lose control and throw him off, tossing his cards as I watched one of them be blown away by a gust of wind while the holograms shut off, causing _Skeith_ to fade away.

Raven: 0000  
Ryou: 0400 (Winner)

I stopped my D-Wheel and glared at my fallen opponent while Kurogasa and Shiru pulled up beside me.

"That was a close duel," Kurogasa said. "Just who the hell _is_ this lunatic anyway?"

"The Psychic Duelist I faced back at Arcadia Movement I told you about," I answered in a serious tone.

"Why would he follow you here if you've already defeated him?" Shiru wondered. "And why was he trying to kill us?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," I said as I shut off my D-Wheel and climbed off. "Because I'm going to set the record straight."

"Ryou, don't…" Lycoris pleaded.

'_Don't worry, I'm not going to kill the bastard,_' I assured the A.I. as I walked up to Raven, who was now laying on his back after having been tossed off his D-Wheel.

"Go on… Kill me too, just like you killed them…" Raven said with a delirious look on his face.

"You still think I killed all those people, don't you," I questioned the _Scrap_ duelist.

"Like you gave a damn about people's lives…" Raven said as he started to cry. "You would've gladly let your companions die when I threatened you… And that Monster… That Monster ruined everything I had! Why not kill me? You let me live, I'll just hunt you down until I see you burn in Hell!"

"That Monster you're talking about… You mean the giant one that looked like a _Dinosaur_?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"That's right. I can't get that thing out of my head…" Raven answered before he started screaming, his attention drawn to the sky. "All I want is that Monster out of my life, and its owner with it! Ten years of my life stolen from me… I can't take it anymore…"

"Oh waaah, poor you. Get the fuck over yourself and think for once!" I shouted at Raven. "You've already dueled me twice and did you even take note of the cards I use? None of my Monster's are _Dinosaur_-types!"

I noticed Raven's eyes widen from a sudden realization.

"I read the report Arcadia Movement had on you after Security found it from the wreckage in case you're wondering how I know about it," I explained. "That means Divine and the others lied to you about everything, including the information about the person who killed your family being allied with the Crimson Dragon."

Raven narrowed his eyes in response.

"But Divine's dead… There's no telling where my real killer is…" Raven said before groaning in pain. "But there are no more survivors of the Arcadia Movement… There's nothing left…"

"You're wrong there…" I said, causing Raven to turn his gaze towards me. "Aki's still alive and she's helping us fight the Dark Signers."

"She's alive…" Raven sighed with relief, looking back at the sky. "Does Aki-_chan_ know about him? How did she take it?"

"She had a freak-out moment and lost control of her powers," I explained. "But Fudo Yusei was able to calm her down and get her back together with her parents."

"The Satellite…" Raven mused before returning his attention to me. "So, now what?"

"If you want to see her again then follow us. Unfortunately it'll be a while because I need to go take care of a Dark Signer," I offered.

"So that's what happened to everything around the Movement…" Raven said before standing back up and walking towards his D-Wheel. "At least Aki-_chan_'s back with her family…"

"And that's where we have a problem. Unless we can defeat the Dark Signers and close the seals by sunrise, all hell will break loose. Literally," I pointed out as the Psychic Duelist picked up his scattered cards, minus the one that was blown away, and shuffled them back into his deck slot.

"Then let's go!" Raven said as he started his D-Wheel's engine.

I merely nodded before walking back towards my own D-Wheel with Lycoris climbing on the back while starting the engine.

"Wait a minute, now you're letting him come with us?" Kurogasa asked.

"He just tried to kill us!" Shiru tried to argue. "Tried to kill _you_!"

"After being misled by the Arcadia Movement," I retorted. "Besides, all he wants now is to find Aki. But before that, we have a Dark Signer to fight."

I revved Shadow's engine before speeding off past Raven with Kurogasa and Shiru following right behind, the Psychic Duelist joining immediately after as the four of us looked for a road that would take us straight to the Dark Signer.

* * *

It felt like we had been driving for hours in the silence until Raven spoke up.

"So what exactly are these Dark Signers?" Raven asked, probably wanting to get some more information about our situation.

There was a pause from everyone before Kurogasa decided to answer, "Dark Signers are people who have died and been brought back to life by the _Earthbound God_s out of their hatred and desire for vengeance. However it only seems to affect those who have their hatred directed towards those connected to the Crimson Dragon."

"So then…" I heard surprise in Raven's voice. "If I had died back at the Arcadia Movement, I could've been…"

"Most likely you would've been turned into a Dark Signer," I answered while keeping my attention ahead of us. "But then you'd end up getting your wish of a fight to the death with a 'servant of the Crimson Dragon'."

I didn't hear a reply from the Psychic Duelist so I assumed he was thinking on such a situation, though he didn't voice his thoughts at any point after. Fortunately however it wasn't too much longer before the tower, which was to be the seal, came into view.

"Is this the place?" Shiru asked as I slowed my D-Wheel to a stop, prompting the other three to do the same.

"_Format, out,_" said the A.I. from my D-Wheel as it ejected my Duel Disk, allowing me to grab it and attach it to my wrist as I climbed off the machine with Lycoris sliding off the back.

I looked around the area as the others got off their D-Wheels and noticed more ruined buildings resembling factories.

"So this is what we came here for?" Raven asked as he looked around.

"Not this," I answered before nodding once towards the tower. "That is."

"Then let's hurry and seal it," Shiru said, to which I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Can't. First I have to beat my Dark Signer," I replied.

"Then where is he?" Kurogasa asked.

"Right here…" a voice spoke up, causing the others to look around frantically while I slowly shifted my gaze until I saw the owner of the voice, a figure wearing a black cloak with white designs, causing me to glare. "I've been waiting for you… You who stinks of death… _Shi no Kyōfu_."

The figure's last words caused me to grin, "To be honest I'm not at all surprised you're my Dark Signer… Sakaki."

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal the face of a young man with long green hair tied back into a ponytail. An amused smirk was spread across his face.

"So you _do _know me," Sakaki said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I must admit I'm a little surprised. Then again, you _were_ chosen by that wretched girl."

'_Wretched girl? Is he talking about Lycoris?_' I thought to myself as I quickly glanced at the girl standing beside me before returning my gaze to Sakaki. '_No, I didn't see his eyes turn to her. So he must be talking about Aura._' "Your voice was definitely familiar. That previous line helped me put the final piece into place. Though I will say I should've known sooner after I dueled Hetero. After all, he was a pawn of yours once before."

"Yes, I am a little disappointed he failed to kill the _Shi no Kyōfu_, but since he had failed _that time_ as well I wasn't too worried," Sakaki said with a calm voice.

"What is this guy talking about?" Shiru asked.

"None of your business," I told the woman before returning my full attention to Sakaki. "Hetero failed to beat me and so will you."

Sakaki scoffed at my comment but kept a calm demeanor, "You believe I'm talking about you? Such an arrogant fool."

"What was that?" I asked with a snarl.

"You are not the 'Terror Of Death'," Sakaki answered outright. "You stole that title and even the name you use."

"Stole his name?" Kurogasa repeated. "But how is that possible? If someone is marked, their identity is registered in the Security database."

"I am in fact referring to the _Shi no Kyōfu_ within your deck!" Sakaki said as he pointed towards my Duel Disk, ignoring what Kurogasa had said. "Killing a single, idiotic man does not earn you the right to falsely claim the title of one who had killed hundreds."

"So what you said was true?" Raven asked, probably about what Sakaki had said about me only killing one person. "I apologize for not believing your words."

"Save it, this isn't the time," I replied, keeping my attention on Sakaki.

"And once I destroy the _Shi no Kyōfu_, I will become a god of this world with the aid of the _Earthbound God_ I possess!" Sakaki shouted with absolution in his voice.

"You're welcome to try!" I shouted back before reaching into my pocket and pulling out the five cards Saiga had given me. '_There's no telling what deck Sakaki was given, but I'm sure these cards will help against that _Earthbound God_ of his._'

I then pushed the five cards into my deck, making my Duel Disk auto-shuffle my cards. I then glanced towards Lycoris.

'_Think you can do something to keep the others safe?_' I mentally asked the young A.I.

"Huh?" Lycoris asked, probably surprised by my request.

'_If they get absorbed by that _Earthbound God_ of Sakaki's then it'll just turn into an annoyance,_' I answered with my mind.

"I'm not sure…" Lycoris said with uncertainty. "But I'll try my best."

'_Then I guess that's all I can ask for,_' I replied before the board of my Duel Disk shot out, causing Sakaki to hold out his left arm, revealing a Dark Signer Duel Disk as it activated as well.

"Duel!" the both of us shouted as Lycoris closed her eyes and clasped her hands to pray while purple flames erupted out of the ground to make the shape of the Hands Nazca Line.

"What is this?" Raven asked as he and the others stepped away from the fire as the Hands Birthmark started to glow on Sakaki's arm and the horn pattern of _Death Phase_ appeared around my head.

"It's the geoglyph for the _Earthbound Gods_. If this guy summons it while we're stuck in here, it'll absorb our souls," Kurogasa answered, earning a gasp of shock from Raven while Sakaki and I drew our opening hands.

Ryou: 4000  
Sakaki: 4000

"_Ore __no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my sixth card. "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my card, the tan-skinned man wearing a monk's robes appeared, holding out his fans like some type of shield. (3/1500/1700) Sakaki just smirked at my Monster.

"Then I'll set one card face-down!" I added before pushing the card into my Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear in front of my. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_," Sakaki said calmly as he drew his next card. "I Special Summon _Evil Cell Of The Inverz_."

As Sakaki played his card, the Monster that appeared on his field looked like a small black insect with a strange tattoo on its back. (1/0/0)

"_Inverz_?" Shiru repeated.

"I've never heard of that card before," Kurogasa said, puzzled by Sakaki's Monster.

"I have," Raven said. "Most of the _Inverz_ Monsters are similar to a combination of the _Emperor_ Monsters and the _Psychic_-types in that the higher-Level Monsters gain effects when Advanced Summoned, more specifically when an _Inverz_ Monster is used as the release, and use your own Life Points as a cost for their effects. Of course, all but one of the _Inverz_ Monsters have 0 DEF."

"If I have no Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon _Evil Cell Of The Inverz_," Sakaki explained. "Next I release my Monster to Advance Summon _Inverz Moth_."

The insect Monster quickly vanished in the shape of a colorful vortex before a new Monster replaced it, this one had a humanoid body minus its face and its long tail while a tattoo similar to the one on the previous Monster was in the center of this new Monster's chest and wore a cape that looked like wings. (6/2400/0)

"And now I activate _Inverz Moth_'s Monster Effect. When Advanced Summoned by using an _Inverz_ Monster as a release, I can pay 1000 Life Points to return two cards on my opponent's field to their hand," Sakaki explained with a calm grin. "And so I return your two cards."

_Inverz Moth_ let out a screech as a black wind was released from its cape and blew my Monster and my set card off the field.

Ryou: 4000  
Sakaki: 3000

"Now _Inverz Moth_, attack the player directly!" Sakaki commanded, to which his Monster screeched again before flying across the field and striking me in the ribs.

Ryou: 1600  
Sakaki: 3000

I dropped to one knee while holding my side in pain as the Monster returned to Sakaki's field.

"Ryou!" Shiru and Kurogasa called out.

'_Damn… That really hurt…_' I thought to myself as I slowly rose to my feet. '_These cards are strong… Really strong… That medicine must have lost it's effect while on the way here some time after that duel with Raven... So I'll have to counter with brute force of my own._'

"I activate the Permanent Magic card, _Mahō Kyūshū_, (7)" Sakaki continued as he played his next card, which showed someone draining energy from a statue. "As long as this card remains on the field, I will gain 500 Life Points every time a Magic card is activated and its effect resolved. Then I'll set one card face-down to end my turn."

A reversed card appeared next to Sakaki's Magic card to signify his move.

Sakaki's hand: 2

"_Ore __no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card. "I summon _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Defense mode!"

Once again the tan-skinned, robe-wearing _Magician_-type Monster appeared on my field. (3/1500/1700)

"Reversed card, open!" Sakaki countered as his set card rose. "Instant Magic card, _Prohibited Chalice_! With this card I can select one Monster on the field. That Monster's ATK is increased by 400 but in return its Monster Effect is negated until the End Phase."

I could only growl while Sakaki smirked as an aura of power surrounded _Yata_. (3/1500-1900/1700) And unfortunately it activated Sakaki's Permanent Magic, increasing his Life Points.

Ryou: 1600  
Sakaki: 3500

'_Damn it, so he's locked me out this turn. If I play a Magic card he'll just gain Life Points and I can't use Yata's effect this turn to destroy it. Looks like I'll have to be defensive for now,_' I thought to myself as I pushed three cards into my Duel Disk, making three reversed cards appear in front of me. "I set three cards face-down to end my turn!"

At my End Phase, the aura surrounding _Yata_ had faded, returning his ATK to normal but also enabling my to use his effect next turn. (3/1900-1500/1700)

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_," Sakaki said as he drew his next card and had an amused grin on his face. "Time for us to truly fight within the shadows…"

"What the hell are you on about, Sakaki?" I asked as my opponent's Duel Disk opened a slot in the side, allowing him to insert a card before it closed.

"I play a Field Magic!" Sakaki answered as a thick black fog appeared across the ground. "Welcome to the world of _Darkness_. While this card is face-up on the field, all _Demon_ and _Magician_-type Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF while all _Angel_-type Monsters lose 200 ATK and DEF."

A dark aura then surrounded both of our Monsters, making _Inverz Moth_ even stronger but inadvertently strengthening _Yata_. (6/2400-2600/0-200) (3/1500-1700/1700-1900) Not only that, but the Field Magic also increased Sakaki's Life Points as a result of his Permanent Magic.

Ryou: 1600  
Sakaki: 4000

"He's back up to 4000 Life Points," Kurogasa gasped.

"Next I summon _Inverz Caller_," Sakaki said as he played his next card, which made a strange-looking black Monster with red insect wings appear only to be strengthened by the Field Magic. (4/1700-1900/0-200)

"If he attacks with those two Monsters and they both go through, Ryou's finished," Raven pointed out.

"_Inverz Moth_, destroy that fool's _Epitaph_!" Sakaki commanded, to which his Monster hissed and flew across the field.

"Activate Trap, _Totem Pole_!" I countered as one of my set cards rose and a cylindrical block of wood shot out and smashed into _Inverz Moth_, sending it back to Sakaki's field.

"What the?" Sakaki wondered, but didn't sound at all frustrated.

"This is a Permanent Trap card that can negate three attacks as long as it's activate. I've already negated your first, so I dare you to try again!" I taunted my adversary.

"Gladly," Sakaki obliged, which actually surprised me. "_Inverz Caller_, attack."

Sakaki's latest Monster screeched before launching itself towards _Yata_. Fortunately _Yata_'s DEF was increased by Sakaki's Field Magic and was equal to _Inverz Caller_'s ATK, so my Monster just blocked with his fans and threw _Inverz Caller_ back to the other side of the Field.

'_No need to waste the effect of _Totem Pole_ when _Yata_ can survive it anyway,_' I thought to myself.

"Now that your wish has been fulfilled, I activate the Instant Magic card, _Move Of The Invasion_," Sakaki said as he played another card, this one showing what must have been another _Inverz_ Monster judging by the tattoo on its chest. "With this card I can select one _Inverz_ Monster that was Advanced Summoned back to my hand to draw another card from my deck. So I return _Inverz Moth_ which was Advanced Summoned last turn."

The Monster in question let out a low growl before slowly fading away, letting Sakaki return the card to his hand before drawing another card from the top of his deck. Unfortunately for me this also triggered the effect of his Permanent Magic to increase his Life Points again.

Ryou: 1600  
Sakaki: 4500

"Then I set one card face-down," Sakaki said as a reversed card appeared in front of him. "_Tān endo._"

Sakaki's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted while drawing my next card. "I activate _Yata_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls! And I choose your _Mahō Kyūshū_!"

In response, _Yata_ began to chant before the fog began to part from underneath the Permanent Magic and razor-sharp claws shot upward, impaling the card and destroying it.

"And?" Sakaki said dismissively.

"He isn't even fazed that his card was destroyed?" Shiru asked with surprise in her voice.

"It was restoring his Life Points whenever a Magic card was played, so why isn't he worried?" Raven wondered.

'_Right, I almost forgot who I was dealing with here. At least now I can freely play my Magic cards,_' I thought to myself. "I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!"

As I played my next card, the scantily-clad, pink-haired woman appeared on the field. (4/1900/200)

"_Tān endo_," I said. '_There's no way he'll attack both of my Monsters when they all of equal stats for their current modes. Now I just have to buy time until I can get _Haseo V2_._'

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_," Sakaki said, drawing his next card. "Why didn't you attack? Clearly you had the advantage against my _Caller_,"

I just scoffed at my opponent, "You must've gone blind since your last turn. Both of our Monsters have 1900 ATK plus you have a set card. And I'm prepared for anything you throw at me this time."

"Really now?" Sakaki asked with a thoughtful expression. "Does it give you the foresight of what I planned to do had you attacked me?"

"For one both of our Monsters would've destroyed each other," I stated. "And I'm not about to take a chance with whatever trap you have."

"Let's just see what my card says…" Sakaki said before gasping in mock surprise. "_Corrosive Contagion Of The Invasion_… Looks like you're right, our Monsters would have committed suicide."

'_Damn it, he's using a deck with an archtype I've never even heard of before. And he _knows_ it,_' I thought to myself while gritting my teeth. "And what the hell does that do?"

"As long as this Permanent Trap is face-up on the field, I can shuffle one _Inverz_ Monster from my hand or on my field into my deck and then add one other _Inverz_ Monster from my deck to my hand," Sakaki explained, his amused grin returning to his face.

"That means he can return any Monster he doesn't want and get whichever one he needs," Kurogasa pointed out with a gasp of surprise.

"Precisely. And I'll use my Trap card to return _Inverz Moth_ to my deck…" Sakaki said as he did so, causing his deck to auto-shuffle. "and I'll add _Inverz Madith_ to my hand."

A single card then stuck itself out of Sakaki's deck, to which he took it.

"Now I release _Inverz Caller_ to Advance Summon _Inverz Madith_," the Dark Signer said as _Inverz Caller_ vanished only to be replaced by another large insect-like Monster that looked like a giant black mantis with a long tail, to which the new Monster gained a dark aura and was empowered by Sakaki's Field Magic. (5/2200-2400/0-200) "And when _Inverz Caller_ is released for the Advanced Summon of an _Inverz_ Monster, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower _Inverz_ Monster from my deck."

With the explanation of the effect, Sakaki's deck auto-shuffled once more before sticking out a card, which the Dark Signer took.

"And I choose _Sharp Of The Inverz_," Sakaki announced as he played the card, summoning a small black bee-like Monster with yellow wings, which also gained a dark aura that increased its strength. (4/1850-2050/0-200) "And then _Inverz Madith_'s Monster Effect activates. When Advanced Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon an _Inverz_ from my Cemetery."

"Activate Trap card, _Maj Lei_!" I immediately countered before Sakaki could even pay the cost for his Monster's effect, which caused my opponent to scowl. "With this card I select one Monster my opponent controls and as long as this Permanent Trap remains on the field, the selected Monster has its effect negated! And I choose _Inverz Madith_!"

A sudden burst pulsed from my Trap card and Sakaki's Monster cringed a little as small electic sparks surrounded it.

"Oh well, three would seem too much, now wouldn't it?" Sakaki said with a smirk that I definitely remembered.

"Stop messing with me you bastard!" I shouted with infuriation.

"Even if I gave you a gift? Like the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_, to draw until we have six cards?" Sakaki asked with a hint of amusement as I drew three cards while he drew a full six.

"But what exactly can _you_ do? I can still use _Totem Pole_'s effect two more times," I pointed out.

"How about I use the Instant Magic card, _Cyclone_, to get rid of it?" Sakaki asked rhetorically with a grin as he played his card, causing a gust of wind to blast across my field and destroy my Trap.

"Damn it," I said through grit teeth.

"Oh, did I upset you again?" Sakaki asked amusingly. "Maybe the death of the _Epitaph_s will really get that blood boiling! _Madith_, destroy _Pi_!"

Sakaki's Monster screeched as it brandished its curved arms before dashing across my field, but I could only smirk.

"How about I get a reaction from you instead? Activate Trap card, _Ranki Lei_!" I countered as my last set card rose. "If my opponent attacks and has at least two Monsters on the field, the currently-attacking Monster must instead battle the Monster my opponent controls with the lowest ATK!"

As soon as _Inverz Madith_ was halfway across the field, it was immediately stopped as its eyes started to faintly glow red. The Monster then turned around and quickly attacked Sakaki's other Monster.

"I activate two Instant Magic cards from my hand," Sakaki said as he pushed two cards into his Duel Disk. "First, _Half Shut_ will reduce the ATK of one Monster on the field in half until the End Phase but the Monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and I select my _Inverz Madith_. Then my second card, _Emergency Provisions_, which I'll use to send _Half Shut_ to the Cemetery and gain 1000 Life Points."

As the two cards faded, _Inverz Madith_'s ATK was greatly reduced. (5/2400-1200/200) As a result, _Sharp Of The Inverz_ shot its stinger at its former comrade and struck its chest, causing _Inverz Madith_ to slow to a stop in front of it, but due to Sakaki's Instant Magic cards, the damage inflicted was pretty much non-existant.

Ryou: 1600  
Sakaki: 4650

"Now _Sharp Of The Inverz_, attack _Yata_!" Sakaki commanded with a dark grin on his face, to which his Monster zipped across the field and shot another stinger at my Monster before flying back to Sakaki's field as _Yata_ shattered to pixels. "And lastly I set one card face-down to end my turn."

A reversed card appeared in front of Sakaki to signal his End Phase.

Sakaki's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I pulled the top card from my deck, looking at it for a moment.

"Ryou?" Lycoris asked, wondering what I was going to do.

'_I wonder…_' I thought to myself. "I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my card, my female _Magician_-type Monster appeared and knelt down, receiving a power-up from the Field Magic. (4/300-500/2200-2400) However, despite the power boost, _Atoli_ cowered in fear as soon as she saw Sakaki.

"So even the little _bitch_ is on your side," Sakaki spat while keeping a calm appearance. "I'll enjoy taking my time with her."

'_Take his time? Does that mean he's not going to attack her?_' I mentally asked myself. '_Not like it really matters. He wouldn't be able to destroy her anyway with either of his Monsters right now._' "I switch _Pi_ to Defense mode and at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect will increase my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control!"

As my pink-haired Monster crouched down to a defensive stance, my blonde _Magician_ waved her staff and cast a spell.

Ryou: 2000  
Sakaki: 4650

Ryou's hand: 6

"_Watashi no tān_," Sakaki said while pulling his next card before looking across my field and smirking. "As you should be in this duel… kneeling before me as I send you to Hell! _Sharp Of The Inverz_, destroy _Pi_!"

Once more the bee-like Monster zipped across the field and fired a stinger at my pink-haired fighter before returning to Sakaki's field as _Pi_ shattered into pixels.

"_Tān endo_," Sakaki finished.

Sakaki's hand: 4

"He didn't attack Ryou's other Monster?" Kurogasa wondered.

"That's a good thing though, isn't it? That means Ryou can keep regaining Life Points," Shiru stated.

"I doubt it's that simple. This Sakaki guy must have some sort of plan if he's not going to destroy Ryou's Monster yet," Raven pointed out.

"_Ore no tān_!" I said, nearly ripping my next card from my deck, grinning as I glanced at it. "I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!"

As I played my card, the purple-clad, feminine swordsman appeared, holding his sword to the side. (4/1800/400)

"Next I play the Magic card, _Party Of Three_!" I announced, pushing my next card into my Duel Disk. "If I Normal Summoned an _Epitaph_ this turn, this card will allow me to Special Summon up to two more Monsters from my hand! And I choose _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_ and _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_!"

Playing my next two cards called forth the yellow-clad, blue-haired rifleman, who slung his gun over his shoulder, and the enigmatic rifleman with the pulsating AIDA arm, holding his gun at his side. (4/1600/1300) (7/2600/2300)

"So now you've summoned those three," Sakaki said as he glared softly at my newest Monsters, though I noticed him raise an eyebrow as he looked at _Ovan_.

"What're you looking at?" I asked threateningly before looking towards _Ovan_ as well and noticed the AIDA arm was reacting to something. '_If I had to guess it's responding to Sakaki's Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters._' "I'm not done yet! I play the Permanent Magic card, _Alliance Army_!"

The next card to appear on my field depicted a small group of humanoid Monsters coming to the aid of a man trying to hide behind a bush.

"As long as this card remains face-up on my field, all of my _Warrior_-type Monsters will gain 200 ATK for every _Warrior_ and _Magician_-type Monster on my field!" I explained, causing my three latest Monsters to grow stronger from their presence and from the presence of _Atoli_, which seemed to calm the female _Magician_. (4/1800-2600/400) (4/1600-2400/1300) (7/2600-3200/2300)

"Whoa, that's some boost!" Kurogasa shouted in surprise.

"With all that ATK, Ryou could end the duel right now," Raven figured.

"Say goodbye, Sakaki!" I shouted. "_Epitaph 06 – Endrance_, attack _Inverz Madith_! **Disaster Sword!**"

My purple-clad Monster raised his sword and charged across the field.

"Activate Trap card, _Means Of Invasion_," Sakaki said as his set card rose, depicting another _Inverz_ Monster. "With this card I can send one _Inverz_ Monster in my deck to my Cemetery to increase the ATK of one _Inverz_ on my field by 800. So I send _Inverz Horn_ to the Cemetry to increase _Inverz Madith_'s ATK."

Sakaki's deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which the Dark Signer took and pushed into his Cemetery slot, causing _Inverz Madith_ to grow stronger. (5/2400-3200/0) I grit my teeth and I watched Sakaki's Monster block _Endrance_'s attack with one of its arms and swung the other to cleave my Monster in two. With the destruction of _Endrance_, both _Kuhn_ and _Ovan_ became slightly weaker. (4/2400-2200/1300) (7/3200-3000/2300)

Ryou: 1400  
Sakaki: 4650

"Serves you right for trying to destroy my strongest Monster first," Sakaki mocked, which angered me and for some strange reason made me feel stronger, though Sakaki merely grinned in amusement. "Come now, I simply made the better move. Stop rushing recklessly for once and fight with precision."

"Alright then, I'll have _Ovan_ attack _Sharp Of The Inverz_!" I commanded in my anger. "**Sign Of AIDA!**"

The enigmatic man pulled his arms towards his chest, the pulsating AIDA arm glowing a bright red before _Ovan_ slashed with his arms, sending a red oddly-shaped triangle flying across the field and straight through the bee-like Monster. Sakaki's Monster immediately exploded as the red sign left an imprint on the field right where the _Inverz_ Monster had been.

Ryou: 1400  
Sakaki: 3700

"When _Ovan_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, my opponent will be unable to use the corresponding Monster Zone so long as _Ovan_ remains on my field," I explained with a dark grin. "But I'm not finished yet. I use _Kuhn_'s Monster Effect to attack you directly at the cost of only inflicting half the battle damage!

The yellow-clad rifleman pulled his gun from his shoulder and took steady aim at Sakaki while a sphere of energy charged at the end of the barrel.

"**Plectra Bullet!**" I commanded, to which _Kuhn_ fired the attack, making to speed across the field and slam right into my opponent, causing Skakai to growl in pain much to my pleasure.

Ryou: 1400  
Sakaki: 2600

"_Tān endo_!" I shouted with a malicious, pleased grin on my face as _Inverz Madith_ lost its power boost while _Atoli_ restored the Life Points I had previously lost. (5/3200-2400/0)

Ryou: 2000  
Sakaki: 2600

Ryou's hand: 2

"Good, good…" Sakaki said with a dark grin. "Now I can get serious! _Watashi no tān_!"

Sakaki drew his next card and grinned as he looked at it.

"I play the Magic card, _Magic Planter_, to send my Permanent Trap card, _Corrosive Contagion Of The Invasion_, to the Cemetery and draw two cards," Sakaki explained as his Trap card dissolved in a pool of acid while he drew two extra cards from his deck. "Now I play the Magic card, _Nightmare Again_. With this I can return two _Yami_-Attribute Monsters in my Cemetery to my hand so long as they both have 0 DEF."

"And all _Inverz_ Monster have 0 DEF!" Raven shouted in shock.

"I return _Inverz Horn_ and _Inverz Caller_ to my hand," Sakaki said as the two cards ejected themselves from his Cemetery slot. "Next I play the Magic card, _Advance Force_."

The next card to appear on Sakaki's field depicted two _Vice Dragon_ Monsters in a circle of light.

"With this card I can use a single Level-5 or higher Monster as a release for the Advance Summon of a Level-7 or higher Monster," Sakaki said with a grin that made me growl in annoyance. "So now I release _Inverz Moth_ to Advance Summon _Inverz Horn_."

The solitary Monster on Sakaki's field let out a low growl before disappearing, soon being replaced by a much larger, more muscular Monster with two long antennae, thick, shelled wings, a tail and pincers protruding from its wrists all while gaining a dark aura from the _Darkness_ Field Magic. (9/3000-3200/0-200)

"He used a Level-5 Monster as a release for a Level-_9_ Monster?" Kurogasa gasped.

"And it's now the strongest Monster on the field," Raven pointed out, his eyes widened. "And it still has an effect to use."

"I activate _Inverz Horn_'s Monster Effect. When Advanced Summoned by using an _Inverz_ Monster as a release, I can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy one Monster on the field," Sakaki explained with a dark grin as he pointed at _Ovan_. "And I choose to destroy that man!"

_Inverz Horn_ bellowed as black sparks of electricity coursed around the Monster's antennae before being blasted across the field and crashing into my enigmatic _Epitaph_, destroying him and causing the AIDA sign on Sakaki's field to fade while _Kuhn_ grew weaker from the absence of his ally. (4/2200-2000/1300)

Ryou: 2000  
Sakaki: 1600

"_Inverz Horn_, attack the wannabe hero!" Sakaki commanded while pointing at _Kuhn_, to which his Monster bellowed again and rushed across the field.

Once _Inverz Horn_ was in range, the Monster threw its left arm forward and grabbed _Kuhn_ with its pincers before crushing the yellow-clad _Epitaph_ and destroying him.

Ryou: 0800  
Sakaki: 1600

"And with your Monster's destruction I activate the Instant Magic, _Fruit Of The Dead_," Sakaki said as he immediately played his next card. "When a Monster my opponent controls is destroyed by battle, I can increase my Life Points by the destroyed Monster's ATK before it was removed from the field."

"No way!" Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven all shouted in surprise while I grit my teeth, feeling my anger rise higher and raw power welling up inside me.

Ryou: 0800  
Sakaki: 3600

"Now you're all alone, dear _Atoli_. And you'll be _next_," Sakaki spoke to my Monster in an amused tone with a grin on his face, making _Atoli_ cower once more while a reversed card appeared behind _Inverz Horn_. "I'll set a card facedown to end my turn."

Sakaki's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted, drawing my next card. "Time to return the favor. I activate the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_, letting us both draw until we hold six!"

"Oh, thank you," Sakaki said mockingly as he drew three cards while I drew four, all of which being what I needed.

"I summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!" I announced as I played my card, summoning the twin _Magician_ Monsters. (4/1700/1700) "Then I play a Magic card, my second copy of _Party Of Three_! Since I Normal Summoned _Saku Bo_, I'll Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_ and the Tuner Monster, _Deception Phase_!"

Appearing next on my field were the black-clad, silver-haired teen wielding a giant sword with chainsaw teeth and the light-green patterns that fit perfectly with _Atoli_'s form. (5/2000/1400) (3/0/0) With two _Magician_-type Monsters on my field, _Haseo_'s ATK jumped while also gaining an ATK boost from his own effect. (5/2000-3400/1400) Not only that, but my twin _Magician_s grew stronger from the Field Magic. (4/1700-1900/1700)

"While I control _Haseo_, _Saku Bo_ cannot be destroyed by battle and _Atoli_ cannot be selected as an attack target," I explained the effects of my _Magician_ Monsters.

"Yes, he's got this!" Kurogasa cheered. "_Haseo V2_ is now the strongest Monster on the field and that Dark Signer won't be able to destroy anyone through battle!"

"If Ryou can survive Sakaki's next turn, he'll win the duel," Raven said.

"Go for it, Ryou!" Shiru cheered.

"That's all?" Sakaki mused.

"Not at all. After all, there's a reason I summoned _Deception Phase_," I answered with a dark grin. "I tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ with my Level-3 _Deception Phase_!"

With the announcement of my action, my Tuner Monster overlapped itself with _Atoli_ as the green pattern piece appeared around my mouth.

"_Ningen no chūsei kokoro no naka de, sagi wa hitotsu to natte hisonde iru__! Tasogare __wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_" I chanted as _Atoli_ and _Deception Phase_ vanished in a flash of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Watashi ni chikara o ataete! __Abatā_ _Ni_ _- Innis!_"

When the light faded, the _Epitaph_ and _Phase_ Monsters were replaced by the large, white and green _Avatar_, which I Synchro Summoned to Defense mode. (7/2000/3500) With the loss of a _Magician_-type Monster however, _Haseo_ lost a bit of power. (5/3400-3200/1400) On the other hand, _Innis_ grew stronger from the Field Magic due to being a _Demon_-type Monster. (7/2000-2200/3500-3700)

"The Mirage Of Deceit…" Sakaki said, his attention drawn to my _Avatar_ before a frown appeared on his face. "A shame it is no longer accompanied by AIDA. It has lost its beauty."

"You can take your opinion and shove it!" I told off my opponent. "I activate _Innis_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can reduce the ATK of a Monster my opponent controls by half! And I choose none other than _Inverz Horn_! **Haze Of Treason**!"

_Innis_ wailed loudly as Sakaki's Monster felt its power fade away. (9/3200-1600/200)

"Very well then…" Sakaki said, not even the least bit worried about his Monster before turning his attention to _Haseo_, a dark grin spread across his face. "Come and get me, _Shi no Kyōfu_!"

"_Haseo_, take down his Monster! **Bone Crusher!**" I commanded, to which _Haseo_ revved his sword and leapt across the field, bringing his sword down heavily upon _Inverz Horn_ and cleaving through the insect-like Monster.

Ryou: 0800  
Sakaki: 2000

"_Saku Bo_, attack Sakaki directly!" I commanded as the twins started to chant a spell.

"Reversed card, open!" Sakaki said as his set card rose. "Instant Magic, _Book Of Moon_! This will change a face-up Monster on the field face-down in Defense mode! And I choose _Saku Bo_!"

Before the twins could launch their spell, they were immediately flipped over and replaced with the image of the backside of their card, causing me to grit my teeth as my anger rose before looking through my hand.

"I activate the Magic card, _Jar Of Avarice_! If I have at least five Monsters in my Cemetery, I can shuffle five Monster in my Cemetery back into my deck and draw two cards!" I explained as I played my card. "And I return _Epitaph 03 – Kuhn_, _Epitaph 04 – Yata_, _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_, _Epitaph 07 – Pi_, and _Epitaph 08 – Ovan_!"

As the five mentioned cards slide out of my Cemetery slot, I grabbed them and pushed them back into my deck, causing it to auto-shuffle before I grabbed the two cards on top of my deck.

'_These are two of the cards Saiga gave me,_' I thought to myself as I glared at the cards I drew before pushing them both into my Duel Disk, making two reversed cards appear in front of me. "I set two cards face-down to end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Watashi __no tān_!" Sakaki finally shouted as he drew his next card, but then he started to laugh manically once he so much as glanced at the card.

"What did he draw?" Shiru asked in a worried tone.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Kurogasa said.

"Ryou…" Lycoris said quietly as she hid behind me, gripping my pant leg.

"What the hell are you laughing at you bastard?" I glared at Sakaki, to which his laughing quieted down, though only slightly.

"It's time for you to finally meet the instrument of your death!" Sakaki shouted his answer as I saw familiar black bubbles suddenly appear behind him.

"AIDA…" I growled.

"That's right. But before that, I summon _Inverz All-Purpose Form_!" Sakaki announced as he played his next card, calling forth a Monster that looked similar to an insect larva, though it was completely black like the other _Inverz_ Monsters and had the archtype's tattoo imprinted on its head while the familiar dark aura surrounded the creature. (2/1000-1200/0-200)

"What's the point of summoning that thing?" Raven said curiously.

"Next… I remove _Evil Cell Of The Inverz_, _Sharp Of The Inverz_, and _Inverz Madith_ in my Cemetery from play…" Sakaki said in a psychotic tone as the AIDA bubbles that were behind him started to expand. "…to Special Summon the Dark Tuner Monster, _Dark Data Anomaly_! Come forth, AIDA!"

When Sakaki played his next card, the black bubbles that had been behind him shot towards the field and nearly covered Sakaki's entire field. (10/0/0)

"Wh-What _is_ that thing?" Shiru asked in shock at Sakaki's newest Monster.

"Now I know this looks bad if it has no strength…" Raven added.

Once the AIDA bubbles had moved directly onto Sakaki's field however, I could see something different about his appearance.

"This is the end for you, chosen of Aura…" Sakaki cackled.

"Then get on with it!" I dared my opponent, to which I glared at Sakaki once I was able to completely see his new appearance.

To sum it up, Sakaki was now in his Zenith form that I remember from the third volume of the .hack/G.U. games. His hair was no longer tied back in a ponytail, now it was spiked back and was darker in color, a result of AIDA. Not only that but Sakaki also had red spikes curving around his head and even had a large red and black blade protruding from his right shoulder, also a result of AIDA. Sakaki's cloak hadn't changed much aside from the fact it was now melded to his body. A sadistic and psychotic look now filled his eyes and evident in the expression on his face.

"I Dark Tune my Level-2 _Inverz All-Purpose Form_ with my Level-10 _Dark Data Anomaly_!" Sakaki shouted as the giant mass of black bubbles condensed itself and forcefully molded itself around the larva-like Monster. "_Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Akareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he!_ (8)"

The larva Monster tried to free itself from the AIDA, but it was useless as the black mass started to expand itself, growing larger than Hetero's Dark Synchro version of the Helen AIDA.

"_Daaku Shinkuro!_" Sakaki shouted as he neared the end of his chant while the mass of AIDA started to take shape. "_Arawareyo, __Gurando Bikutoria!_ (9)"

When the blackness from the AIDA mass faded, the Monster that now hovered behind Sakaki was a giant yellow Monster with a massive wingspan and what appeared to be thick purple veins running through its transparent body and three purple orbs, one in the center of its chest and one each in its legs. (-8/3300/2700) Unfortunately this new Monster, which I recognized as the Victorian AIDA, grew stronger from the Field Magic. (-8/3300-3500/2700-2900) Shiru, Kurogasa, Raven, and Lycoris were speechless by the appearance of Sakaki's Monster.

"Tch. I had a feeling this would be your Dark Synchro," I said while glaring at my opponent and the AIDA creature. "Too bad _Innis_' DEF is higher than your Monster's ATK. And even _if_ you were able to strengthen your Monster, _Innis_ can't be destroyed up to two times per turn."

"Well then I hope you remember the effect of _Dark Data Anomaly_," Sakaki said with a sadistic grin. "When used as material for a Synchro Summon, I can return one Monster my opponent controls to their deck! And I'll choose none other than your _Avatar_!"

I grit my teeth, suddenly remembering the effect of the Dark Tuner as the mass of black bubbles that hovered behind Sakaki's Monster expanded and shot hundreds of black hands across the field, piercing through _Innis_ and causing my Synchro Monster to fade away.

"If any of my _Avatar_s would be removed from my side of the field either by battle or an opponent's card effect, they're returned to my Extra Deck instead and I can Special Summon the _Epitaph_ that was used as a Synchro Material!" I explained. "So I Special Summon _Atoli_ in Defense mode!"

Reappearing on my field was the female _Magician_ of my deck, taking a kneeling stance but had a fearful look in her eyes as she stared across the field, even with the boost from the Field Magic. (4/300-500/2200-2400) And with _Atoli_ back on the field, _Haseo_'s ATK increased from the effect of my Permanent Magic. (5/3200-3400/1400) However Sakaki just started to laugh again.

"You really think that'll keep you alive!" Sakaki asked. "I activate _Grand Victorian_'s Monster Effect! When it's successfully Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one Monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK _and_ DEF!"

The four spectators gasped as I braced myself for Sakaki's move.

"_Victorian_, destroy those pitiful children!" Sakaki demanded with a sadistic grin as he pointed at my set Monster. "**Excellent Ray**!"

The purple veins and orbs in _Grand Victorian_'s body started to glow before the glow was focused towards the creature's head, at which point a sphere began to form. The Monster howled loudly before firing a thick blast of black and purple energy across the field, forcing the _Saku Bo_ twins to flip face-up and scream in pain as they were engulfed by the blast and destroyed.

"And since those children had an equal ATK and DEF of 1700 each, you lose 3400 Life Points!" Sakaki shouted as he laughed loudly.

"Ryou!" the four spectators shouted.

"Activate Trap card, _Energy-Absorbing Slate_!" I countered, causing Sakaki to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity while one of my set cards rose and a massive black monolith materialized in front of me, absorbing the attack from _Victorian_'s effect.

"What the?" Sakaki wondered aloud.

"If I would be dealt damage by a card effect, I can activate this Trap to turn the damage into a Life Point gain!" I explained, to which I saw the others sigh in relief as the monolith began to pulse and restore my lost Life Points.

Ryou: 4200  
Sakaki: 2000

An annoyed look filled Sakaki's face, but only for a moment as he scoffed at my move, "A lucky play. But it won't happen again! I activate _Victorian_'s second Monster Effect! Once per turn I can negate the effect of an opponent's Monster until my next Standby Phase! And I choose to negate the effects of that little bitch!"

_Grand Victorian_ released a pulse of energy across the field that suddenly made _Atoli_ hold her arms as if she was freezing.

"But that isn't all… When _Victorian_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original DEF!" Sakaki shouted with another psychotic laugh.

"Three effects?" Kurogasa shouted with his eyes widened. "That's insane!"

"And to think he still has his _Earthbound God_ left…" Raven pointed out.

"_Victorian_, destroy _Atoli_! **Royal Bullet!**" Sakaki commanded, to which multiple small spheres of black and purple energy emerged from the creature's body and were lifted above the Dark Synchro's head before flying across the field towards my _Epitaph_, who was completely frozen in fear.

"Reversed card, open!" I shouted, causing Sakaki to raise an eyebrow again before gritting his teeth once my card rose, projecting a barrier over my entire field, absorbing the oncoming attack. "_Drain Shield_! This card negates one attack from my opponent's Monster and increases my Life Points by that Monster's current ATK!"

"A 3500 Life Point increase along with the 3400 he got from _Energy-Absorbing Slate_, Ryou's got a massive lead," Kurogasa said, though for a moment I thought I saw black dots, but when I rubbed my eyes my vision was normal.

Ryou: 7700  
Sakaki: 2000

Sakaki just scoffed before grabbing another card from his hand, "I play the Magic card, _Foolish Burial_, to send _Inverz Gasath_ from my deck to my Cemetery!"

As Sakaki played his card, his deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which the Dark Signer took and pushed into his Cemetery slot.

"_Tān endo_," Sakaki said with a confident grin.

Sakaki's hand: 4

When I placed my hand on the top card of my deck to draw, I noticed it was giving off a black glow, but didn't pay it any mind.

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card, seeing black bubbles trail the card as though swiping my hand through water, and then turned the card over only to look at it strangely. '_What the? I've never seen this card before…_'

I took a moment to read over the new card's effect before a malicious grin spread across my face.

'_Alright then, let's see if he'll fall for it,_' I thought to myself before pushing the card into my Duel Disk, making a reversed card appear behind _Haseo_. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"Just one card?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Maybe it's something that'll destroy that Dark Synchro once it attacks, like _Reactive Armor_ or _Holy Barrier – Mirror Force_ or something," Raven guessed.

"I don't know… I haven't seen Ryou use any cards like that," Shiru pointed out. "Then again, I haven't seen him use those last two Trap cards either."

"All you have to play is a single card? You must be running out of options then. _Watashi no tān_!" Sakaki shouted as he pulled his next card. "I activate _Victorian_'s Monster Effect to negate all of _Atoli_'s effect until my next Standby Phase!"

Just like with Sakaki's previous turn, _Atoli_ started to cower with fear.

"_Victorian_, destroy _Atoli_ once and for all!" Sakaki commanded. "**Royal Bullet!**"

Once again the Dark Synchro created multiple orbs of black and purple energy before launching them across the field. This time however, every last sphere struck the field and slammed into _Atoli_, making her cry out before shattering to pixels. I ended up having to take a few steps back to avoid the other blasts that ended up making craters in the ground.

"And as I said before, when _Victorian_ destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original DEF!" Sakaki explained as I felt a draining aura sap away my energy and making me clutch my chest in pain as _Haseo_ lost almost all the power he had gained. (5/3200-2200/1400)

Ryou: 5500  
Sakaki: 2000

"I had a feeling that face-down card of yours was a bluff," Sakaki said with a chuckle.

"A bluff, huh?" I said as I started to laugh. "Ever think that maybe the card I set wasn't supposed to activate when you attacked? Reverse card, open!"

My lone set card slowly rose, and while it did so I noticed a dark aura flowing around me like a low flame.

"_Avatar's Rage_!" I called out the name of my card, the artwork looking like the face of _Haseo_ but was much more feral with glowing red eyes.

"_Avatar's Rage_?" I heard the four spectators repeat as I saw Sakaki raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"When my opponent destroys an _Epitaph_ I control while _Haseo V_2 is on my side of the field, I can remove _Skeith V1_ in my Extra Deck from play and release _Haseo V2_ to summon a Monster that will destroy you…" I explained with maliciousness in my voice and a grin to match.

"A Monster that will destroy me you say?" Skakai repeated, but didn't look at all worried as he just grinned back at me. "Then by all means, summon it! I would like to see this new trump card of yours!"

"I remove from play _Avatar 01 – Skeith V1_ and release _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V2_…" I said, hearing my voice begin to echo with a dark tone as I pulled the two cards, putting _Skeith_ in my pocket and shoving _Haseo_ into my Cemetery, to which the _Haseo_ on the field fell to his hands and knees in pain before he began to growl while a tower of fire erupted from beneath the white-haired teen and surrounded him. "…**to Special Summon the Monster that will end everything!**"

**(BGM Start: Value Of Evolution - .hack/G.U. Trilogy OST)**

My deck began to auto-shuffle itself like it was going to malfunction before sticking out a card which was also covered in a black aura, which I ripped out of my deck and slapped it onto my Duel Disk.

"**I Special Summon **_**B-st Of The Apocalypse**_**!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

In response to this, a thick tail covered in jagged black spikes whipped through the tower of fire, making it dissipate. The Monster that had now taken the place of _Haseo V2_ would best be described as a more demonic, more feral version of _Haseo V3_, in which it wore the same type of armor as _Haseo V3_ but was covered with jagged spikes much like its three tails. (10/3500/3000) _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ stared at Sakaki and _Grand Victorian_, baring its teeth at its targets while being strengthened by the dark aura provided from the Field Magic. (10/3500-3700/3000-3200) But even with my newest and most powerful Monster, Sakaki didn't look worried at all.

"I'll admit it's impressive," Sakaki said. "But nothing more than a wild animal, just as you're becoming."

"**What was that you fucking bastard?**" I snarled at my adversary.

"Ryou, your eyes…" I heard Lycoris say.

'_**What about my eyes?**_' I questioned menacingly, even my thoughts having the same echo effect as when speaking, to which I saw a slab of metal nearby sticking out of the ground and giving off a reflection, allowing me to see that my eyes had changed color and were now almost completely black with the exception of my pupils which had become blood red while the markings on my cheeks had become pitch black, causing me to grin darkly. "**A new look, eh? I'd say this one suits me nicely.**"

"I set one card face-down!" Sakaki said, prompting me to slowly return my attention to the duel as a reversed card appeared in front of him. "_Tān endo_!"

Sakaki's hand: 4

"_**Ore no tān**_**!**" I shouted, ripping my card from my deck but not even taking a look at it. "**Before I destroy your precious AIDA, there's something I want to know Sakaki.**"

My opponent merely raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little.

"**Tell me who brought you here!**" I demanded, but Sakaki didn't answer as he just continued to chuckle. "**If you won't tell me… **_**I'll rip out your heart and ask it directly**_**! **_**B-st Of The Apocalypse**_**, eradicate **_**Grand Victorian**_**! Thousand Blade Storm!**"

With my command, the aura surrounding my Monster erupted like wildfire and caused a massive tear in the field behind me. Slowly moving out of the tear were thousands of broadswords, all of which were aimed directly at Sakaki and his Dark Synchro. _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ let out a feral roar and stomped its right foot, making the swords launch themselves from the tear at great speed and fly across the field. Sakaki's Monster was defenseless as the thousands of swords pierced through it before spiraling up to the sky and dispersing, falling and driving their blades into the ground. _Grand Victorian_ let out a loud screech before exploding into pixels.

Ryou: 5500  
Sakaki: 1800

However, Sakaki merely laughed once his Monster had been removed from the field.

"He's laughing?" Raven said curiously.

"But why? He just lost his best Monster," Kurogasa stated.

"I activate _Grand Victorian_'s final Monster Effect!" Sakaki announced, surprising everyone but me as I just glared daggers at the Dark Signer. "When _Victorian_ is destroyed I can Special Summon two Monsters from my Cemetery!"

"Two Monsters?" the four spectators gasped.

"I resurrect _Inverz Gasath_ and _Inverz Horn_!" Sakaki commanded, to which his two Monsters slowly appeared on the field, the newer one, _Inverz Gasath_, looked like a heavily armored beetle, though both Monsters had become stronger from the Field Magic. (8/2800-3000/0-200) (9/3000-3200/0-200)

I couldn't help but laugh at Sakaki's misplay, "**You may have more Monsters, but now I can activate **_**B-st Of The Apocalypse**_**'s Monster Effect!**"

"Ryou… Stop it…" Lycoris begged as she continued to hide behind my leg.

"**When **_**B-st Of The Apocalypse**_** destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack one more Monster my opponent controls**!" I shouted the explanation as I pointed at Sakaki's newest _Inverz_. "_**B-st of The Apocalypse**_**, eliminate **_**Inverz Gasath**_**! Twin Sword Cleaver!**"

_B-st Of The Apocalypse_ roared again before dashing across the field in a blur, picking up two of the broadswords that had planted themselves into the ground from my last attack, and carved _Gasath_ apart before jumping back to my side of the field just as the _Inverz_ Monster exploded, causing all of the swords to fade away.

Ryou: 5500  
Sakaki: 1100

"**I now have the advantage, Sakaki!**" I shouted while breaking into a maniacal laugh. "**If you summon even one more Monster you're as good as dead!**"

**(BGM End)**

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Sakaki said as he drew his next card. "Reverse card, open! _Cry Of The Living Dead_! With this card I can Special Summon one Monster in my Cemetery in Attack mode! And I choose _Inverz Gasath_!"

Crawling out of the ground on Sakaki's field was the same Monster I had just destroyed complete with the increase from the Field Magic. (8/2800-3000/0-200)

"Then I'll set one card face-down!" Sakaki said as a reversed card appeared on his field. "_Tān endo_!"

Sakaki's hand: 4

"_**Ore no tān**_**!**" I said while I pulled my next card, once again not looking at it. "**You made a mistake bringing that pitiful excuse of a Monster! **_**B-st Of The Apocalypse**_**, destroy **_**Inverz Gasath**_** again!**"

This time my Monster let out a low but feral growl before launching itself across the field at Sakaki's Monster.

"Activate Trap card, _Spell Of Darkness_!" Sakaki countered as his set card rose and chains were shot out of the card, wrapping themselves around my Monster.

This time however, the card had an additional effect on the field, as a giant spiked boulder rose up from the ground behind me only for _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ to be pinned against the rock by the chains, complete with steel nails driven through my Monster's hands, arms and legs.

"With this card I can prevent my opponent's Monster from attacking or changing its battle position while also reducing its ATK by 700!" Sakaki said as my Monster indeed grew weaker. (10/3700-3000/3200)

I snarled at my opponent before quickly scanning through the cards in my hand and grabbing one.

"**I set one card face-down!**" I said as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk, making a reversed card appear on my field. "_**Tān endo**_**!**"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Sakaki said, drawing his next card and now had a wider and more evil grin on his face than when he had summoned _Grand Victorian_. "The time has come for me to summon the Monster that will make me a God!"

"He drew it?" Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven gasped.

"I now release _Inverz Gasath_ and _Inverz Horn_!" Sakaki shouted as he raised his arms to the air, but instead of the Monsters being released like normal, they merely appeared to have all their strength drained from them.

A bright light then began to shine from the sky and when we all looked up we could see the Hands Nazca Line. But that wasn't all, as right under the airborne geoglyph was the structure of stone and steel that Rex Godwin had shown us at his mansion, but I could only laugh at Sakaki's attempt.

"**Too bad for you, you have no one to sacrifice for your **_**Earthbound God**_**!**" I stated. "**There's no one here but us and I've ensured the others won't be affected!**"

"That's where you're wrong…" Sakaki said with a twisted smile before pointing up to the sky. "I have my offerings right there!"

I looked up to see what Sakaki was talking about, but my eyes widened at what I saw.

"**Wh-What the fuck!**" I questioned.

Being pulled into the structure were millions of small white orbs, but as I tried to focus on the orbs I could see familiar figures in them either crying or screaming in pain.

"**Zefie… Rumor… Tartarga… Morti…**" were some of the names that escaped my mouth as I recognized the figures being used as sacrifices were other Artifical Intelligence like Lycoris. "**You fucker! You have no right to use them!**"

"I have every right!" Sakaki countered. "As they and I are from the same plane of existence I am allowed to use them as my offerings. As for your companions… they're not as safe as you think."

"**What?**" I asked when I suddenly heard screaming nearby and I looked over to see Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven were surrounded by purple flames and tried to put the fires out. "**Damn it! Lycoris, I told you to make sure Sakaki wouldn't get them**!"

Unfortunately, when I looked towards the young A.I., I noticed that the purple flames had surrounded her as well.

"Ryou! Help me!" Lycoris cried out before she and the others disappeared to be absorbed by the _Earthbound God_.

"**Lycoris!**" I called out after the girl while looking up at the structure in the sky only to notice it had started beating like a heart.

"_Ima futatabi, gosennen no toki wo koe, unmei no te wa, saishū-teki ni kurayami ni mukatte mawashite iru! Sore wa kurayami o shukufuku shi,-kō o hinan shiyou!_ (10)" Sakaki chanted as the heart of stone and steel sent dark pulses across the sky as it continued to beat. "_Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Iiuq'i!_ (11)"

A column of purple light shot down from the sky and engulfed the heart before bursting into the ground. Rising up from the ground as the earth crumbled was a gigantic creature that I recognized from the vision Lycoris showed me after I had defeated Hetero.

"**The Hands **_**Earthbound**_**…**" I pieced together as the light faded to show three massive, black hands joined together at the wrists to form some kind of triangle with the bottom two hands now holding _Inverz Gasath_ and _Inverz Horn_ with white lines branching around theme to give the appearance of blood vessels. (10/?/2800)

"Now I shall explain the power of my _Earthbound God_!" Sakaki said, certain of victory with his Monster. "When summoned, my Monster will equip the Monsters that were released to Advance Summon it and its ATK is equal to the combined original ATK of the equipped Monsters!"

The _Earthbound God_ then started to glow with a dark aura, gaining its power from the helpless Monsters in its grasp, but also gained some strength from the Field Magic itself which was also fueling its effect. (10/?-5800-6000/2800-3000)

"**6000 ATK?**" I asked in shock. '_**If that thing hits me… I'm **_**dead**_**!**_"

"But that isn't all. Once per turn, excluding the turn my _Earthbound God_ is summoned, I can release a Monster equipped to_ Iiuq'i_ to equip another Monster from my hand and once per turn I can equip one Monster in my Cemetery to _Iiuq'i_, but only two Monsters can be equipped to my _Earthbound God_ at a time."

'_**So even if I destroyed one of the Monsters equipped to it, he could just bring it back or replace it with a stronger one in his Cemetery and he'll be able to destroy one of them to equip a stronger one from his hand,**_' I thought to myself as I grit my teeth.

"I think now is the time to end this duel," Sakaki said with a twisted smirk. "_Iiuq'i_, attack Aura's chosen warrior directly and destroy him!"

The top hands of the _Earthbound God_ pointed its fingers towards me as it drew in every last bit of strength its two equipped Monsters had, causing five black orbs to form at its fingertips.

"**Activate Trap card, **_**Strength Increasing Medicine Super Z**_**!**" I shouted as my set card rose, showing a canister filled with a strange liquid and the number 4000 on it. "**If I would receive 2000 damage or more from an attack, I can increase my Life Points by 4000 before the attack hits!**"

Ryou: 9500  
Sakaki: 1100

_Iiuq'i_ then fired beams of energy from the five orbs directly at me. I tried to brace myself but I was completely overpowered and thrown back into a barrier created by the fire.

Ryou: 3500  
Sakaki: 1100

"**I'm not… dead yet…**" I strained once the attack had ended and slowly took a few steps forward, blood pouring out of my mouth. "**You'll have to… try harder… than that…**"

I chuckled triumphantly in my weakened state but then felt a sudden surge of pain throughout my body and had to struggle to stand as I gripped my chest with my right hand, feeling the erratic beating of my heart.

"_**Fuck… That did a lot more damage to me than I was expecting…**_' I thought to myself until suddenly… my heart stopped. '_**Wha…?**_'

I ran my hand over my chest, trying desperately to find a heartbeat as I dropped to my knees with my eyes widened until my hand stopped and dropped to my side.

'_**No… No…**_' I repeated over and over in my head as I fell forward to the ground and my vision dimmed to nothing…

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Well isn't that interesting," Sakaki mused with a grin as the holograms faded and he walked towards Ryou's fallen body. "He died even before his Life Points were depleted. My luck couldn't possibly get any better."

Sakaki started to laugh as he stopped right in front of Ryou and reached down, grabbing the young man's body by the collar of his coat and lifted Ryou up.

"How fitting for a pretender and a thief," Sakaki said to Ryou's body before laughing loudly.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

I felt nothing around me… I could see nothing… Were my eyes even open? I didn't know…

"**Is this what death is like?**" I asked no one in particular, but didn't feel my lips move.

"**How pitiful,**" I heard a voice bellow.

"**Is someone there?**" I asked the voice.

"**You claim my title and yet you allow yourself to be defeated by a brat like Sakaki? I don't see why Aura chose you to help her,**" the voice continued.

"**Wait… **_**Skeith**_**?**" I asked.

"**Don't be so hard on him, brother. There must be a reason why Aura selected him,**" said a soft, feminine voice.

"**It wasn't Aura who chose him, but rather it was her adopted daughter, Lycoris,**" said a voice full of wisdom, which I recognized as _Fidchell_ even though I had only summoned him once. "**Though we do not know **_**exactly**_** why she chose this individual, we must assume it was for his knowledge of our own world.**"

"**Let's not forget the personality. It nearly resembles yours to the letter, **_**Skeith**_**,**" a fourth voice joined in, one more relaxed than the others.

"**This child is nothing like me, **_**Magus**_**,**" _Skeith_ retorted.

"**Where am I?**" I asked.

"**You may be glad to hear it, but you are not dead. Not yet anyway,**" another voice said, this one was also feminine but had a stern tone in their voice.

"_**Tarvos**_** is right. Though your heart has ceased, you had receded to your subconscious,**" _Fidchell_ explained.

"**If my heart stopped then why am I even here?**" I asked.

"**Because your duty is not yet finished,**" another feminine voice joined in, this one with a very seductive tone that told me it was _Macha_, and by process of elimination that means the voice that spoke up after _Skeith_ was _Innis_.

"**Big Sis **_**Macha**_** is right,**" said a soft, male, child-like voice, which had me take a guess that it was _Gorre_ by the use of 'Big Sis', but that only made up for half.

"**You still have to beat Sakaki and rescue Aura!**" another voice explained, this one a bit more energetic, but still childish and feminine, telling me it was the female half of _Gorre_.

"**However, as you are now you will not be able to defeat Sakaki, let alone the **_**Earthbound God**_** he has allied with,**" an eighth voice said, and again by process of elimination I assumed this voice belonged to _Corbenik_.

"**Then how? How am I supposed to win?**" I continued with my questions.

"**We'll have to**—" the male _Gorre_ started.

"—**Data Drain AIDA from you!**" the female _Gorre_ finished enthusiastically.

"**But with how much the AIDA has attached itself to you, it will take all of us to remove it from you,**" _Innis_ stated.

"**But don't worry, we'll make sure to only use enough power to extract the AIDA and keep you alive,**" _Magus_ assured.

"**Alright… But, before you do that, I have another question,**" I said and when none of the _Avatar_s replied I took the opportunity to ask. "_**Skeith**_**, if you're supposed to be The Terror Of Death, how is it you weren't able to completely destroy all of the **_**Earthbound God**_**s?**"

The eight _Avatar_s were silent for a moment before _Skeith_ himself spoke up.

"**I may be the most powerful out of the eight of us, but when Aura summoned me it required most of my power to come to this world. With my power gone at the time, I was not capable of destroying them,**" _Skeith_ explained. "**Otherwise there'd be no reason for you to be here.**"

"**We are wasting time. We must remove the AIDA so that this young man may defeat Sakaki,**" _Fidchell_ said, acting as the voice of reason. "**And we must make haste. I sense Sakaki is about to defile the body.**"

"**Agreed. And for the moment I will lend all my power so the boy stays alive until he has either regained enough strength to no longer need me as a crutch or until Aura is found,**" _Corbenik_ said before everything went silent for a while.

"**DATA DRAIN!**" all eight _Avatar_s said in unison and I felt raw energy rush throughout my entire body.

* * *

"How fitting for a pretender and a thief," I heard Sakaki say before he started laughing, but then I shot my hand up and grabbed his arm, surprising the Dark Signer. "What the!"

"I told you I'm not dead yet!" I told my opponent, my voice now returned to normal as I applied pressure to Sakaki's arm, forcing him to let go of my collar and back away while I regained my balance.

"That's impossible! You should be dead!" Sakaki shouted in disbelief.

"True, I should be. But I had a little help," I said, to which my body from the waist up was glowing with the patterns of my _Avatar_s.

"Damn. I didn't think they'd assist you," Sakaki said through grit teeth. "No matter, I'll finish you off through this duel."

"Then why don't you get your ass back to your side of the field so we can finish this," I threatened as the Dark Signer walked back to the other side of the field and the holograms came back on while I took a moment to look back at the reflective metal slab to see my eyes had also returned to normal along with the marks on my cheeks. "Now, I believe it was my turn."

Sakaki's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card and glanced at it. '_Not the card I need right now, but it'll keep me alive. I guess I should thank Saiga properly the next time I see him._' "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

A reversed card appeared on my field to signify my move.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Sakaki shouted in frustration. "I release _Inverz Gasarth_ to equip the strongest _Inverz_ to my _Earthbound God_, _Inverz Gerz_!"

_Inverz Gasath_ vanished from the _Earthbound God_'s hand only to be replaced with a more muscular Monster with a gold and black body and massive curved horns on its shoulders and head. (10/3200/0)

"And that increases the ATK of _Iiuq'i_!" Sakaki shouted as the _Earthbound God_ drained the new Monster of its strength while still gaining power from the Field Magic. (10/6000-3200-6400/3000) "_Iiuq'i_, destroy that fool!"

Once again the _Earthbound God_ generated orbs of black energy at its fingertips.

"Activate Trap card, _Holy Javelin_!" I countered as my set card quickly rose and a javelin shot out of it, striking the top hand of the _Earthbound God_. "With this card I can increase my Life Points by the current ATK of an attacking Monster, which means I gain your _Earthbound God_'s full 6400 Life Points!"

Ryou: 9900  
Sakaki: 1100

Unfortunately though the _Holy Javelin_ didn't have an effect to negate the attack like _Drain Shield_ did, not that it would've matter because in that case the card would've been negated. Then braced myself as the Monster fired its attack, blasting more craters into the ground around me.

Ryou: 3500  
Sakaki: 1100

"_Tān endo_!" Sakaki growled in irritation.

Sakaki's hand: 5

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I drew my next card and glanced at it. '_The last card Saiga gave me…_'

I quickly read over the card's effect and then completely read over _B-st Of The Apocalypse_'s effect.

'_Alright, so it'll all rest on my next turn,_' I thought to myself as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear in front of me. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Sakaki shouted in anger. "Setting cards won't help you in this duel! They'll only delay the inevitable! _Iiuq'i_, attack him directly!"

One more time the _Earthbound God_ charged its attack, prompting me to press a button on my Duel Disk.

"Activate Trap card, _Destruct Potion_!" I called out as my set card rose, showing _Revived Demon King – Ha Des_ draining every ounce of energy from a _Wight_ Monster. "With this card I can destroy one Monster on my field to increase my Life Points by its current ATK! So I release _B-st Of The Apocalypse_!"

The chains that bound my Monster slowly dissolved as the steel nails shattered, releasing the Monster from the boulder, which gradually fell apart to nothing as the Trap card Sakaki had was destroyed.

Ryou: 6500  
Sakaki: 1100

"You destroy the only Monster you have? I guess you've finally decided it's pointless to resist!" Sakaki shouted while laughing maniacally as his _Earthbound God_ fired its attack again, which I braced myself for once again.

Ryou: 0100  
Sakaki: 1100

"You really think I've just destroyed my Monster for nothing? Aside from the fact I'm still in this duel, even with 100 Life Points left, I think you should take a closer look at my Monster," I said as I relaxed myself from my stance. "When _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ is destroyed, I can Special Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_ from my deck!"

As my deck auto-shuffled, the armor of my Monster started to smooth out as its three tails disappeared, leaving only a single tail-like spike protruding from the back of the armor. A single card then stuck out of my deck, to which I grabbed it and swapped it with the card for _B-st Of The Apocalypse_, transforming the _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ on my field to _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_. (7/2500/2200) And with _Haseo_ being a _Warrior_-type Monster, he gained a small benefit from my _Alliance Army_ Magic card. (7/2500-2700/2200-2400)

"So you destroy your weak Monster to summon an even weaker one?" Sakaki asked with disgust in his voice. "Even _if_ you still have a Monster, it won't protect you on my next turn."

Sakaki's hand: 6

"Then I'll make sure you don't _have_ a next turn! _Ore no tān_!" I shouted, drawing what would end up being my last card no matter how this duel turned out, though I grinned slightly at what I had drawn. "I activate the Instant Magic card, _Epitaph Of Twilight_! Since I have an _Epitaph_ Monster on my field, I can Special Summon a _Phase_ Tuner Monster from my deck! So with _Haseo_ on my field, I choose to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_!"

My deck quickly shuffled itself before sticking out a card, which I pulled out and immediately played, summoning the red pattern Monster. (3/0/0) And with the summoning of _Death Phase_, I noticed that my entire body was glowing with red patterns now on the lower half of my body while the other _Phase_ patterns were glowing brightly on the top half of my body.

"Time for one last Synchro Summon! I tune my Level-7 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!" I called out as the pattern Monster placed itself over the armored teen, producing a bright red glow. "_Shi no kage ga sono han'i o hirogete imasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (12)"

As I chanted, my two Monsters started to glow even brighter along with the patterns on my body.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted, nearing the end of my chant. "_Koi… Koi yo… Ore wa… koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi__ - Skeith V2!_ (13)"

The red light expanded across the field, forcing Sakaki to cover his eyes. When the light died down, _Haseo_ and _Death Phase_ had vanished. Instead, they were replaced by the form of _Skeith_, however this form was far different than its previous incarnation. This one wore a white mask for a face, much like the majority of my other _Avatar_s and its body was now a mix of black, gold and white with discs of data around its wrists, the base of its legs and on its back, removing the red cape that had previously been around _Skeith_'s waist. This form of _Skeith_ also wielded a much larger scythe than its previous version and had a triangular horn on top of its head. (10/3500/3200) And luckily for me, with all my _Avatar_s being _Demon_-type Monsters, the new _Skeith_ gained a power boost from the Field Magic. (10/3500-3700/3200-3400)

"Is that the best you can do? It's not much stronger than that _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ card you had," Sakaki scoffed at my Monster. "It doesn't even come _close_ to the power of my _Earthbound God_."

"Not yet it doesn't," I pointed out. "Not only is this version of _Skeith_ stronger than the previous one in terms of ATK and DEF, but it also has a stronger Monster Effect as well. Whereas _Skeith V1_ could destroy one card on my opponent's field, _Skeith V2_ can destroy up to _three_ cards."

Sakaki had a look of complete shock and panic on his face and I could only assume he knew what I was planning.

"I activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy up to three cards my opponent controls and if any of the destroyed cards are Monsters, I can increase _Skeith_'s ATK by half of the destroyed Monsters combined original ATK!" I explained. "So first I'll destroy _Inverz Gerz_ and _Inverz Horn_! And with their original ATK totaling at 6200, that means _Skeith_'s ATK will increase by 3100! And lastly, I'll destroy the Field Magic, _Darkness_! **DRAIN ARC**!"

_Skeith_ bellowed just as with his previous form before his scythe vanished and a larger data cannon formed around the Monster's right arm. The creature of death didn't even have to aim as it fired the data sphere into the air. Once high enough, the sphere broke into three and fell upon the field, two of them crashing into _Earthbound God Iiuq'i_, forcing it to release its captive Monsters and then destroyed the two _Inverz_ creatures before the third one landed in the middle of the field, causing the black fog to dissipate while _Skeith_ drained the essence of the _Inverz_ Monsters. (10/3700-3500-6600/3400-3200) (10/6400-0/3000-2800) Sakaki took a few steps back, knowing he had nothing to defend against my next attack.

"_Skeith_, destroy _Earthbound God Iiuq'i_!" I shouted. "**Ticking Death!**"

As the cannon faded from _Skeith_'s arm, my Monster summoned its scythe once again and pulled the weapon back, charging energy into the blade before swinging it, sending a disc of pure data energy flying across the field and sciling clean through the Hands _Earthbound_. _Iiuq'i_ tried to stay airborne, but it was soon cleaved in two and was destroyed in a massive explosion that engulfed Sakaki's entire field, causing the man to scream out in defeat.

Ryou: 0100 (winner)  
Sakaki: 0000

With the death of the _Earthbound God_, the flaming geoglyph slowly faded away. I looked up to see the geoglyph in the sky also fade with millions of white orbs scattering across the sky.

"They've been set free," I said to myself before noticing four other orbs slowly descend to the ground, causing Shiru, Kurogasa, Raven, and Lycoris to reappear.

"Huh? What happened?" Raven wondered as he looked around.

"So you guys didn't stay gone!" I called out to my companions. "A real shame to be honest!"

"Is that Ryou?" Shiru asked.

"Wait, look! The flames are gone!" Kurogasa pointed out after looking around.

"Does that mean he won?" Raven asked.

"Ryou…" I heard Lycoris say and I turned around to see the girl start to cry.

'_What's the problem now?_' I asked the girl with my mind before she hugged my leg tightly.

"You're okay! I'm so glad…" Lycoris said. "And you saved everyone… Thank you…"

I was glad that Lycoris was still invisible to the others but I didn't try pushing her away just in case they saw me and thought I was acting strange. Then I remembered something.

"This isn't over yet," I said, to which let go of my leg and looked up at me curiously before I started walking towards Sakaki, who had been knocked over by the explosion of my last attack.

"Damn it… Damn you and damn the _Shi no Kyōfu_…" Sakaki spat weakly and I noticed he was starting to disappear, to which I quickly grabbed him by the collar of his cloak.

"Tell me…" I said threateningly. "Tell me who brought you here!"

"Heh heh… Wouldn't you like to know…" Sakaki laughed weakly. "Don't worry, you'll meet _her_ soon enough. That is, if you can survive that long…"

Sakaki just continued to laugh without given me the answer I was looking for as he faded away, causing me to clench my fist in anger.

"Ryou!" I heard Shiru, Kurogasa, and Raven call out as they ran up to me, judging by the sound of their approaching footsteps.

"Is it over?" Shiru asked.

"This one is," I answered as I rose to my feet and looked towards the tower seal. "Now to close this thing."

I walked towards the tower and pulled out my deck, flipping through my cards until I pulled out _Avatar 01 – Skeith V1_. Once in front of the tower, I saw a space for a card and placed _Skeith_'s card in the empty spot. The tower then began to shake and I quickly removed my card just as the tower began to sink until is vanished beneath the ground.

"Well that's one down," I said as I looked at where the tower once stood before turning around and looking off in the distance. "And five more to go."

* * *

**(1) Earthbound God Ccapac Apu**

**(2) Father**

**(3) Father (when used in a description)**

**(4) "Thank you for the food!" (pretty much the equivalent of saying "Grace" before a meal)**

**(5) "More discarded metal shall rise to create newfound skill that is never forgotten!"**

**(6) "My ability, Scrap Twin Dragon!"**

**(7) Spell Absorption (there was no translated name but since it does say _Mahō_****, which is Japanese for Magic, I just felt like putting what's there)**

**(8) "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light."**

**(9) "Appear now, Grand Victorian!"**

**(10) "Now transcending 5000 years time, the hands of fate have finally turned towards the darkness! Let it bless the darkness and condemn the light!"**

**(11) "Advent, Earthbound God Iiuq'i!"**

**(12) " Death's shadow extends its reach! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!"**

**(13) "Come on... Come on... I'm... right here! Avatar 01 - Skeith V2!"**

**Grand Victorian  
Level -8  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3300  
DEF: 2700  
_Dark Data Anomaly_ + 1 non-Tuner _Demon_-type Monster  
Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned you can destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the combined original ATK and DEF of the destroyed Monster. Once per turn you can negate the effect of 1 Monster your opponent controls until your next Standby Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 Monsters from your Cemetery.  
Image: Victorian form of AIDA **

**Avatar's Rage  
Trap  
Effect: If an _Epitaph_ Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery while you control a face-up _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_, remove from play 1 _Avatar 01 - Skeith V1_ in your Extar Deck and release 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V2_ you control to Special Summon 1 _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ from your deck.  
Image: A close-up of _Haseo_'s face in his _B-st_ form from the G.U. Trilogy movie**

**B-st Of The Apocalypse  
Level-10  
_Yami_  
_Demon_/Effect  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of _Avatar's Rage_. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack 1 more Monster your opponent controls. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph 01 - Haseo V3_ from your deck.  
Image: Haseo's B-st form from the G.U. Trilogy movie **

**Earthbound God ****Iiuq'i  
Level-10  
_Yami  
__Demon_/Effect  
ATK: ?  
DEF: 2800  
Effect: _Earthbound God_ Monsters cannot be summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Magic card is active, the following effects are negated and this card is destroyed during the End Phase:  
- This card can attack your opponent directly  
- This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Magic and Trap cards  
- Your opponent's Monster cannot select this card as an attack target  
- When this card is Advance Summoned, the released Monsters become equipped to this card  
- This cards ATK is equal to the combined original ATK of the Monsters equipped to it  
- Once per turn, excluding the turn this card is summoned, you can release 1 Monster equipped to this card to equip one Monster from your hand to this card  
- Once per turn, excluding the turn this card is summoned, you can equip 1 Monster from your Cemetery to this card (only two onsters can be equipped to this card at a time)**

******A/N: Well, that finally does it for this chapter. Took a while but I think it was worth it. Only three chapters left until the end of this season!**

******Please R&R, everyone! And leave detailed reviews, please! **


	17. Ride 15

**A/N: Ragerageragerageragerage RAAAAAAAAAAGE! Finally this stupid chapter is done! Damn thing took forever! I swear, if this chapter was a living thing I would kill it every way possible! Anyway, most of you might be curious as to why I'm uploading this when my previous update said the story was canceled. Well, I managed to find some subbed episodes of the anime again up on dailymotion so I've been using that (hooray!). Downside is I can only find up to episode 66 subbed, but I have gotten someone to help with that. So that means the story can continue! Luckily the next two chapters, which will be the final chapters of this story, will be _so_ much easier than this one was. *grumbles with hatred while shaking fist at this chapter* Now without further ado, let's finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the .hack/ franchise! I _do_, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archtypes! PurpleNinjaTempy owns Yamato Shiru, Duelist Of Dawn owns Raven Hardy, and Fennikusumaru owns both Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archtype!**

* * *

After having closed the _Iiuq'i_ seal, I turned my back to where the tower once stood and walked towards my D-Wheel while noticing that Shiru, Kurogasa, and Raven were already standing next to their machines. Lycoris walked beside me, a happy and content smile on her face ever since I had defeated Sakaki.

"Where do we go next?" Raven asked as I grabbed my helmet, which was sitting on the seat of my D-Wheel, and put it on with the red visor lowering over the eyes.

"It would probably be a good idea to try meeting up with the others in case they need back-up," Kurogasa suggested.

"We'll head for whichever seal is closest," I said as I sat on my D-Wheel, Lycoris sitting on the back as I opened an extra compartment to reveal a map I had taken from Martha's home before we left and opened it, the locations of the other seals marked on it. "And it looks like it'll be _Cusillu_, the Monkey seal."

"That's the one Ruka went to, isn't it?" Shiru wondered, to which I nodded once in response before turning my attention to Raven.

"We'll get to Aki eventually, but if you want to go on ahead and look for her then be my guest," I told the Psychic Duelist.

"Hmm, I _could_ use one of my _Dragon_s to fly me to wherever she's at. But the question is, where?" Raven figured. "Otherwise, it's best to wait with you guys."

"You can fly on your Monsters?" Shiru asked in surprise.

"Considering that Psychic Duelists can bring their cards to life, it's not much of a stretch to think they can do something like that," Kurogasa pointed out.

"If you ladies are done chatting…" I said as I locked my Duel Disk onto my D-Wheel to start it up before rolling up the map and tossing it to Kurogasa since, aside from myself, he knew the most about the Dark Signers. "Let's get going."

I revved Shadow's engine, hearing the others start up their own D-Wheels as well, and took off towards the next seal with the other three following right behind me. The drive to our next destination was relatively quiet with the exception of the engines of the D-Wheels, that is until Lycoris shouted at me.

"Ryou!" the young girl shouted, but I didn't stop driving.

'_What?_' I asked her through my mind.

"It's Ruka! She's in trouble!" Lycoris shouted with urgency, which actually bugged me a little.

'_That can't be right. From what I recall she gets through just fine, unless…_' I thought to myself until I saw a blinding flash of light in front of me, forcing me to pull one hand from the throttle and covering my eyes with my arm. "What the fuck?"

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"What the fuck?" Ryou suddenly shouted, immediately earning the attention of the three duelists following him.

"What's going on?" Raven wondered, but soon all three of them gasped in surprise as the _Epitaph_ duelist vanished in a flash of light, prompting them all to bring their D-Wheels to an immediate stop, their eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Wh-What happened?" Shiru asked in concern. "Where did Ryou go?"

"I don't know, but…" Kurogasa started as he pulled out the map that Ryou had handed to him and opened it up. "It might be best if we keep going. Whatever happened to Ryou, it's more than likely he'll still head towards the _Cusillu_ seal."

"Not like we have much choice. We can't just sit here and wait for him," Raven pointed out. '_And I need to keep going to find Aki-_chan_._'

Kurogasa nodded in agreement while Shiru hesitated, but nodded as well. Once the _Haos_ duelist rolled up the map and put it away, the group of three revved their engines again and sped off to the next seal.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Shiiiiiiiit!" I shouted as I passed through the light, skidding my D-Wheel to a halt once it touched ground, then turning my attention to Lycoris with a glare. "Try warning me next time!"

Lycoris lowered her head apologetically when I yelled at her, which gave me a bit of time to have a look at our surroundings.

"The spirit world?" I thought aloud as I saw nothing but trees and fog. '_Makes sense. Ruka _would_ be here about now. Stupid girl, what the hell did she get herself into?_'

"Ryou, look out!" Lycoris shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts as I quickly looked around.

I spotted a flash of dark light from the corner of my eye and when I focused on it, I realized the light was an energy blast heading straight for me! Acting on instinct, I raised my right arm as though to defend myself. At first I thought I was losing my mind since I wouldn't be able to block it without receiving any sort of injury, but then I noticed a hole appear in front of my arm. The hole, however, looked like it was made up of digital coding and swallowed the blast before fading away.

'_A data tear?_' I thought to myself before I heard a roar and looked up to see a white lion wearing armor with an orange mane and horn lunge at me.

I quickly ejected the bladed board of my Duel Disk and took a swipe, sending the lion's claws away from me and surprisingly knocking the animal aside. Then, once again on instinct, I aimed my right hand at the white lion with my fingers spread apart. This caused another data tear to appear and suddenly fire the same energy blast that was previously absorbed at the lion, causing the animal to leap away to safety.

"This one's a lot stronger than he looks!" a child-like voice said in surprise.

I looked around for the source of the voice to see the white lion that attacked me was beside a child-like figure with long dark-green hair wearing a purple pointed hat and some dark robes.

"Yes, however I do not sense any evil from this one," the lion spoke. "And it would appear he is from the same world as Ruka."

"Tell me…" I said loudly, earning the attention of my assailants. "What happened to Ruka?"

After the two introduced themselves as _Regulus_ and Torunka, they went into an explanation about how Ruka had been captured by _Demonic Monkey King Zeman_ while trying to free _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. _Regulus_ and Torunka had been forced to flee, unable to fight _Zeman_ in their weakened states, in an attempt to find help. When Torunka asked how I arrived in the spirit world, I remembered that Lycoris was visible to others in this place for some reason and so motioned towards the young girl while, reluctantly, activating my _Phase_ patterns to show I was an ally of the Signers.

"Ah, the _Shi no Kyōfu_," _Regulus_ said with a voice of recognition. "_Ancient Fairy_-_sama_ had told me you might be involved."

"So how are we going to rescue _ojo-chan_ (1) and _Ancient Fairy Dragon_?" Torunka asked, using _ojo-chan_ to refer to Ruka.

"Easy," I said, earning the attention of _Regulus_ and Torunka again. "We'll sneak in through the front door."

"But we already tried that with _ojo-chan_," Torunka said in disagreement of my plan.

"As I recall, it failed because of a screw up on _your_ part," I told the child-like _Magician_, recounting the little escapade the two had told me moments ago. "However, I'm not going to take that chance."

"And how would you go about that?" _Regulus_ asked, causing a sly grin to appear on my face.

"Because I'm going to turn you both in," I answered, causing the two to look at each other in worry.

"But what about me, Ryou?" Lycoris asked, finally speaking up again. "Everyone can see me in this world, so how would you hide me?"

"You're right about that, but it's likely _Zeman_ won't be able to tell who you are," I explained. "Even so, we'll disguise you just in case. And I think I know how."

I walked around the area a little bit, looking around until a stopped with a good amount of empty space in front of me. I looked at my right hand and held it out.

'_If I can make a data tear like before…_' I thought to myself as I started to concentrate, the patterns of my _Phases_ slowly activating one after the other.

All of a sudden, a larger data tear had ripped itself open. Without a word, I reached my hand into the tear for a moment before pulling it out, which was now holding a large black cloak.

"Alright, that makes one," I noted to myself before reaching into the tear again, this time pulling out a smaller white cloak. "That's two…"

I reached into the tear one more time, digging my hand around the data coding a bit before grabbing something and pulling it out. The object was a 6'-tall red staff in the shape of a celtic cross. As I looked over the weapon, I couldn't help but grin maliciously.

'_Who'd have thought I'd ever end up getting this thing,_' I thought to myself before turning my back to the tear and letting it close.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Torunka asked.

"No idea," I answered flatly, motioning towards Lycoris. "Try asking her."

I watched as Torunka looked at the girl with a questioning expression, but Lycoris' face just held an expression of confusion. I then tossed the white cloak onto Lycoris, hearing her shriek in surprise.

"Put that on," I ordered the A.I. as I draped the black cloak around myself, covering my entire body, with the exception of my hands, while the hood hid the top half of my face in its shadow.

I leaned my staff against my right shoulder as I looked at Lycoris once she put her cloak on over her dress. It had much the same result on her as mine did on myself, though her entire face was hidden from the cloak's hood, not that it'd really matter since she'd end up following me wherever I went anyway.

"What about that machine of yours?" _Regulus_ asked, motioning his head towards my D-Wheel.

"Lycoris, think you can handle that one?" I asked the girl.

"Sure," the A.I. answered with a nod before turning to face my D-Wheel, holding out her hands and causing my D-Wheel to completely vanish within seconds.

Part of me wanted to ask Lycoris where she sent my D-Wheel and deck, as well as where she even got them from, but the other part of me just didn't care at the moment. When I felt my heart weaken to a slow, heavy rhythm, I could only guess the _Avatar_s sensed my plan and _Corbenik_ was using just the bare minimum of his power to keep me alive.

"That's half of the preparations," I said, my voice now ragged and my breathing heavy, making me sound like an injured old man, as I turned towards Torunka and _Regulus_ with a twisted grin. "And now for the other half."

Needless to say, Torunka backed away with a scared expression on his face and _Regulus_ put up his guard in anticipation of what I'd do as I raised my staff and held out my left hand.

* * *

I approached a large, gothic-like castle sitting atop a mountain with Lycoris following beside me still in her disguise and the injured _Regulus_ and Torunka in a wheeled cage being pulled behind us. Upon reaching the castle's gate, I stopped and looked upward.

"Oi! Anyone there?" I shouted as loudly as I could with my ragged voice.

"Eh? Who goes there?" I heard a voice request before seeing two yellow monkey-like Monsters wearing pieces of armor looked down at us.

"I come bearing gifts for the great _Demonic Monkey King Zeman_," I replied as politely as I possibly could while motioning my staff towards the wheeled cage behind me.

"Oh! Isn't that _Regulus_?" one of the monkeys asked.

"You mean someone else not from the capture unit got him? Oh well, as long as Lord _Zeman_ has what he needs," the other monkey said before looking away, possibly to call out towards the castle as the gate lowered to form a bridge. "Come inside!"

'_That sure was easy,_' I said in my head as Lycoris and I walked through the gate, pulling the cage behind us.

"But something doesn't feel right," Lycoris whispered to me.

'_Considering where we are, I'm not surprised. Just make sure not to blow your cover,_' I told the A.I. as we headed into the castle to see _Zeman_ himself and a small troop of monkeys in the main hall to greet us.

I quickly glanced around the room and managed to spot Ruka tied up in chains. The girl looked like she had become younger than when we split up to find our respective Dark Signers but I assessed it was because Ruka and Torunka had been affected by _Zeman_'s Minus magic prior to my arrival.

"I hear someone has brought _Regulus_ to me," _Zeman_ said with caution in his voice. "And just what is the name of the one who brings the servant of _Ancient Fairy Dragon_?"

"I am known as the _Magician Of Twilight_, _Zeman_-_sama_," I replied with a short bow.

"_Magician Of Twilight_? I've never heard of a Monster by that name," _Zeman_ said, keeping his focus on me.

"Most likely that would be because I prefer to seclude myself with my studies. Of course, when I heard the great _Demonic Monkey King Zeman_-_sama_ was minusing this world, what else would I think to do aside from trying to form an allegiance with you?" I stated while moving to the side of the cage so that _Zeman_ could see both _Regulus_ and Torunka.

"Hm? Isn't that…?" _Zeman_ wondered aloud.

"The little _Magician_ that infiltrated your castle before?" I finished the _Monkey King_'s question. "You would be correct."

"And just how do you know about that?" _Zeman_ queried as he narrowed his gaze.

"It's very easy to attain information through pain," I answered cynically.

_Zeman_ seemed to be thinking on our conversation, judging by his facial expression, before turning his attention to Lycoris, "And who is this?"

"If you would permit me, I'd like to face your question with a question of my own. Have you heard of _Messenger Of Hades – Gors_?" I asked, to which _Zeman_ slowly nodded once. "_Gors_, as you might know, has an ability to create a subordinate. In the human world it would be known as a _Messenger Of Hades Token_. More specifically by the name of _Kaien_. Though _Gors_ is not the only one with this power, which you can see before you. I have one of my own known as a _Twilight Mage Token_."

"Then why does it not speak?" _Zeman_ questioned.

"Because she is a mute, much to my personal preference. Though I'd like to admit that she was able to subdue to _Magician_ in the cage with relative ease," I explained as a means to keep Lycoris' cover.

I could see _Zeman_'s eyes shifting between the cage and Lycoris and myself before motioning to one of his henchmen towards me, likely to open the cage.

"And how am I to trust the captives are subdued?" _Zeman_ questioned.

"I understand your need for caution, considering your previous encounter with these two, but I assure you that they are completely harmless," I stated before turning to face _Regulus_ and Torunka and raising my staff, which started to glow a bright red. "**Maj Lei!**"

Sparks of electricity shot from my staff and struck the caged Monsters, causing them to groan in pain.

"What did you just do?" _Zeman_ asked, this time a hint of interest in his eyes.

"One of my many spells. It cripples my targets in agonizing pain and renders them paralyzed," I explained as the staff stopped glowing. "Of course, it's useless against much stronger Monsters like yourself, _Zeman_-_sama_."

"How intriguing. You might be a very useful ally indeed," _Zeman_ said as I lowered my head to bow.

'_You have no idea,_' I smirked behind the shadows cast by my hood. "I am honored by your approval."

The monkey Monster that _Zeman_ had silently ordered to open the cage drew nearer, but I swung my staff down, blocking him from the cage as he jumped in surprise.

"Hm? What's the meaning of this?" _Zeman_ asked in irritation.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, _Zeman_-_sama_, but as I _am_ about to give you what you need most, should I not get something in return?" I asked, raising my head slightly.

"A trade?" _Zeman_ wondered, irritation in his voice. "Do you have any idea who you're trying to bargain with?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Otherwise I would not be here, correct?" I faced _Zeman_'s question with one of my own.

I heard _Zeman_ chuckle after my sentence, "You are either very brave or very foolish, old man. But I may find myself in need of your talents. Very well, what is it you'd like in exchange for _Regulus_?"

'_Good thing my weakened state helps with my disguise,_' I thought to myself. "I would like to trade for the girl."

"Girl?" _Zeman_ repeated as I saw him glance at the chained Ruka, who had a fearful look in her eyes. "And what would you want her for?"

"I could find _many_ uses for her, but my reasons are my own," I said. "Do we have a trade?"

"Very well," _Zeman_ said reluctantly before looking at two other monkey henchmen. "You two, walk her over to our guest."

The monkeys saluted their master and grabbed the chains that bound the Signer girl, pulling her up to her feet and dragging her towards me as I saw her struggle in futility in an attempt to get free. Once Ruka was brought before me, I grabbed the chains, which signified the two monkeys to return to their master's side.

"Now for your end of the bargain," _Zeman_ said in a commanding tone.

"As you wish, _Zeman_-_sama_," I said quietly with a dark grin as I used my staff to break the lock on the cage, making the door swing open as I felt my heart return to the peak of health due to my _Avatar_s reacting to my plan. "You'll get exactly what you deserve!"

_Zeman_ and his minions doubled back in surprise from hearing my voice change back to normal while _Regulus_ leapt out of the cage with a roar. Torunka scrambled out of the cage to hide behind the lion and I.

"_Black-Clothed Great Sage_, take Ruka and find somewhere to hide," I ordered the child-like _Magician_ as I used my staff to break the chains that bound her.

"Ryou?" the girl asked with surprise.

"Eh? You know who I am?" Torunka wondered.

"You forget that I'm also a duelist. Your staff was a dead giveaway," I answered. "Now hurry and get out of our way."

Torunka and Ruka just nodded once before running, though I didn't care where as long as it was out of my way.

"Get them you fools!" _Zeman_ shouted at his henchmen, only to cringe when _Regulus_ pounced on a group of the small yellow monkeys and began ripping them apart. "How is he able to fight back!"

"You're truly a fool, _Zeman_!" I shouted, earning the old monkey's attention. "The spell I cast was not meant to paralyze them, but rather nullify their abilities! _Regulus_ is still more than capable of fighting back!"

"And just who _are_ you!" _Zeman_ demanded, to which I pulled off my hood.

"I am Misaki Ryou!" I shouted as the patterns of my _Rebirth Phase_, _Prophecy Phase_,_ Avenger Phase_, and _Death Phase_ each burned brightly. "The Terror Of Death!"

_Zeman_ once again cringed, but then grit his teeth in annoyance, "Get them you fools!"

More of the yellow monkeys leapt towards _Regulus_ and myself, but I used the opportunity to take advantage of my situation as I held out my staff.

"**Vak Don!**" I shouted as I swung the staff, launching a fireball at the group of monkeys and destroying them in the resulting explosion. '_Heh, didn't actually think that'd work._'

"Nice work, Ryou-_san_!" _Regulus_ acknowledged, but didn't see another group of monkeys about to get the jump on him.

"_Regulus_, get out of my way!" I shouted as I slammed the base of my staff into the ground. "**Gan Bolg!**"

As soon my staff struck the floor, the entire castle began to shake with the ground splitting apart. _Regulus_ took this time to leap into the air as the floor beneath him split, causing more of _Zeman_'s minions to fall into the abyss. As _Regulus_ landed beside me, _Zeman_'s other henchmen started to have second thoughts about continuing the fight.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get them!" _Zeman_ commanded.

"Looks like your lackeys lost their morale!" I shouted at _Zeman_ as I held out my left arm, my palm facing the ceiling as a dark aura surrounded my hand. "But now you're going to lose the rest of them. **Ani Zot!**"

With a quick, upward flick of my wrist, the dark aura around my hand vanished, but then a thick black mist surrounded the castle floor. The monkeys looked around in confusion, but it was pointless as hundreds of sharp, curved blades suddenly shot up from the mist and impaled _Zeman_'s minions before dragging them into the dark abyss, taking the mist with them.

"My followers…" _Zeman_ said, his voice trembling with shock.

"Now it's just you and me, _Zeman_! I'll make you release _Ancient Fairy_-_sama_!" _Regulus_ shouted at our final opponent, but I blocked the lion with my staff before he could take a step forward. "What the?"

"Sorry, but this one's mine," I said in a dark tone as I walked towards _Zeman_, slowly dragging the top of my staff across the cracked floor.

"You dare to challenge me?" _Zeman_ shouted.

"I more than dare!" I shouted back, pointing my staff at the old monkey as my four active _Phase_s burned brighter. "Show me what you've got, old man."

_Zeman_ growled as he tilted the staff in his hands slightly, dark energy forming at the top. In response I held my own staff in front of me, ready to take a swing when needed. I didn't have to wait long though as _Zeman_ threw the dark energy right at me, prompting me to swing my weapon.

"**Vak Don!**" I shouted, launching another fireball from my staff, which met with _Zeman_'s attack in a violent explosion and surrounded me in smoke.

I shifted my eyes around, waiting for _Zeman_ to strike, when my _Prophecy Phase_ pattern lit up and let me see the oncoming attack. I quickly spun around and raised my staff in time to block _Zeman_'s attempt to strike at me with his weapon, feeling my physical strength being multiplied countless times over by the _Avenger Phase_. The old monkey growled as he tried to force his way past my staff, but with a flick of my wrists I managed to throw him off a good distance away. I then struck my staff against the floor and carved a circle around me into the rock.

"**Rue Kruz!**" I called out, causing the circle to turn blue before a tower of water erupted around me, crashing down moments later and flooding the entire room with the exception of the small space in the circle where I stood.

Unfortunately _Zeman_ had jumped away from the water before it caught him and was now jumping from pillar to pillar. _Regulus_ had also managed to escape the flood by jumping to safety. As for Lycoris, I had no reason to concerned for the A.I. as she stayed safely within my proximity. _Zeman_ took the opportunity to launch another attack against me, but I was prepared. I held my left arm to my side, clutching a sphere of air that had formed in my hand. Once _Zeman_ was close enough, I threw my hand towards the old monkey.

"**Zan Rom!**" I shouted, releasing a furious gust of wind from my hand that slammed into _Zeman_ and threw him into the castle's ceiling, effectively lodging him in place while the water slowly faded away.

"Damn you, human…" I could hear _Zeman_ say weakly. "Damn you!"

I merely scoffed as I held my staff before me, fixing _Zeman_ into the center of the cross as the weapon started to glow again.

"**Lei Zas!**" I shouted as thousands of streams of light were launched from the weapon and struck into the _Demonic Monkey King_, chipping off pieces from the ceiling while also making a sizable hole in the roof

Once I stopped my bombardment, I kept my focus on the ceiling to check my handiwork. Once the smoke clearly, I could clearly see _Zeman_ was gravely injured as the _Demonic Monkey King_ slowly fell from the ceiling and crashed into the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention as I slowly turned around to see _Regulus_, Torunka and Ruka walking up to Lycoris and I.

"Whoa, that sure was something," Torunka said in awe.

"Indeed. I didn't think anyone could have power like that," _Regulus_ added.

Before I could respond, our attention was brought back to the fallen _Zeman_ as the old monkey grunted in an attempt to push himself back to his feet.

"You may have defeated me here…" _Zeman_ groaned. "But once I die, the Minus Curse will be sent to Demak-_sama_!"

"The weak should just give up and die," I said as my staff started to glow again. "**Vak Don!**"

I swung my staff once more, throwing one final fireball at _Zeman_ and destroying him in the resulting explosion. Sliding across the floor from the force of the explosion was _Zeman_'s staff, turned to its minus position.

"Oh, isn't that…?" Torunka wondered as he eyed the ownerless staff.

"Now we just need to find another," _Regulus_ said as the lion glanced at me. "That is if they all didn't disappear when you destroyed _Zeman_'s followers."

I just shrugged as my _Phase_ patterns faded slightly, but still kept me in peak condition as Ruka spoke up, "Why do we need another one?"

"Plus Energy," Lycoris spoke up, earning our attention. "Combining two staves with Minus Energy will result in an immense surge of Plus Energy."

"Just like when we freed _Regulus_," Ruka realized.

"Of course, you and Toruka are too short to use two staffs alone. And there's also a chance the surge will create an explosion that would kill one, if not both, of you," I pointed out as I picked up _Zeman_'s staff.

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Torunka asked.

"All things considered, I'm the best option for this task," I said as I walked towards the glowing pit in the center of the crumbling room that showed _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ fossilized in stone, holding both my own staff and _Zeman_'s staff to each side of me. "And since my previous flood likely swept the remaining staves into the abyss, I'm the only one with the power to make this work."

"But wait, didn't you say it could kill you?" Ruka asked out of concern while I charged my staff with Minus Energy using the power of my _Avatar_s.

"I've already died once and that didn't stop me. I'd actually like to see what happens if I die again," I answered before swinging both staves upward, clashing the tips together and unleashing a powerful surge of Plus Energy.

I actually had to plant my feet into the floor to keep myself from being blown away from the pulsing energy as Lycoris grabbed onto my leg to keep herself grounded. I glanced back to see _Regulus_ was using his own body as a shield for Ruka and Torunka to hide behind. Even with the strength boost from _Avenger Phase_, it took every ounce of power I had to keep the two weapons connected. Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light erupted from the staves and engulfed the castle.

When the light faded, the first thing I noticed, aside from still being alive, was the two staves were no longer in my hands and I was no longer wearing the black cloak, now back in the clothes Lycoris had given me upon arriving in this world. I slowly looked around and saw Lycoris' cloak was also gone and she was wearing the same red dress she had always worn. The inside of the castle was dimmed, as if the explosion removed all source of light from within the building, the only light being from the hole in the roof.

"Damn it…" I silently cursed before hearing movement and looked around to see Ruka, now returned to her regular appearance, walking amongst the rubble.

"Torunka! _Regulus_!" the girl called out.

"Good grief, I managed to finally turn back to normal," an old voice said, earning the attentions of Ruka and Lycoris, revealing the owner of the voice to be an old man wearing familiar purple robes. "Ruka-_chan_, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"You're…" Ruka said as the old man laughed.

"It's me. Me," the old man said, smiling softly at Ruka.

"Torunka? Is that you, Torunka?" Ruka asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"So you've finally got your original body back, _Black-Clothed Great Sage_," I said, earning the attention of Ruka and the old man.

"_Black-Clothed Great Sage_?" Ruka repeated before gasping in realization and looking back at the old man. "That's what Ryou-_san_ said when he told us to get to safety!"

The old man, now verified as Torunka, laughed heartily, "Yes, it's me, Ruka-_chan_. I'm glad we made it out of that unharmed."

'_Strange, Ruka hasn't commented on you yet Lycoris,_' I mentally noted to the A.I. girl.

"Maybe it's a result of that Minus Curse?" Lycoris wondered.

"Eh? The Minus Curse isn't lifted?" Ruka asked, causing Lycoris to jump in surprise. "Ryou-_san_, who's that girl? She was with you before, wasn't she?"

'_Busted,_' I thought to myself before turning my attention to Lycoris for a few seconds. "I don't see anyone."

"But she's right there!" Ruka argued against my obvious lie as she pointed right at Lycoris, but I still didn't want to know what would happen if the A.I. was revealed.

"And I don't see any girl beside me," I continued to lie. "You're probably just seeing things."

I quickly glanced at Torunka and he surprisingly nodded once as if understanding what I was trying to do.

"He's right, Ruka-_chan_. I don't see anyone with him," the old man said, causing Ruka to sigh in defeat as she gave up.

"Ruka," another voice spoke up, the clanking of armor telling us who the owner was as we focused our attention on the approaching _Regulus_.

"_Regulus_!" Ruka called out happily.

"Are you all right, _Regulus_-_dono_?" Torunka asked.

"I'm fine. But the Minus Curse…" _Regulus_ trailed off, to which all of us looked around to see the Monsters that had been captured were still encased in stone.

"What the?" I growled. "But I _know_ I used more than enough Minus Energy to counteract _Zeman_'s curse!"

Ruka's sudden gasp of surprise had earned our attention as she spoke, "Didn't _Zeman_ say the curse would be sent to Demak?"

'_Damn it, how could I have forgotten that?_' I snarled in my head as I clenched my fists.

A sudden bright glow appeared above us, earning our attention as we looked to the sky through the hole in the roof and saw the Monkey geoglyph. As if reacting to the arrival of the geoglyph, the stone tablets released the spirits that were sealed within, only for them to be pulled towards the floating pattern.

"The spirits' souls!" _Regulus_ gasped.

"What the devil is about to transpire?" Torunka asked.

"It's the _Earthbound God_," I said through grit teeth.

"But why would it be appearing _now_? There's no one due-" Ruka cut herself off before gasping in realization, her eyes widened with fear. "No… Rua!"

"Your brother must be fighting in your place since you came here," I told the girl. "He won't be able to stand against an _Earthbound God_, no matter how good he thinks he is." '_But if only _that_ would've awakened in him by now…_'

"We have to help him!" Ruka pleaded before a light briefly flashed around her, Torunka and _Regulus_, soon sending them up towards the geoglyph.

"Hey, you're not leaving me here!" I shouted to the group of three before turning my attention to Lycoris. "Let's get out of here!"

The girl nodded once and closed her eyes to focus, soon transporting the both of us from this ruined world.

* * *

After Lycoris transported us, I found myself standing next to Rua and Ruka across from Demak and his _Earthbound God_.

"Ruka!" I heard Yusei's voice gasp in surprise.

"Ryou!" I also heard the voices of Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven as I quickly glanced to see the three of them managed to find their way to this seal.

"How'd you get here?" Kurogasa called out.

"This isn't the time!" I shouted to the _Haos_ duelist before looking at Ruka and the injured Rua.

"Say something, Rua!" the girl begged her twin.

"Ruka… You came back, huh?" Rua groaned from his injuries as his sister helped him to his feet.

"You fought, getting hurt this bad?" Ruka asked her brother. "Even though you faced a Dark Signer…"

"I thought I would take care of him before you came back," Rua said. "I knew I… couldn't play the hero."

"Don't say that!" Ruka shouted at her brother, causing him to gaze up at her. "Rua, you… in my eyes, you're… the best a hero could get."

As much as I may have wanted to interrupt this little moment between the twins, I felt it better to keep quiet. I looked down at Lycoris and saw her wiping away tears from her eyes. Of course, Demak's laughing interrupted the moment anyway.

"Now the gang's all here! You will fall prey to _Earthbound God Cusillu_, young Signer!" Demak declared at he pointed at the twins, not even noticing me which was starting to tick me off.

"You're the one who controlled _Demonic Monkey King Zeman_ to collect all those spirits' souls, aren't you?" Ruka accused as she pulled away from her brother. "I will never forgive you! For hurting the spirits and hurting the one person I hold most dear!"

Demak merely grinned, as is amused by Ruka's anger, but I took this opportunity to walk in front of the twins before the duel could resume.

"Hm? And you are…" Demak wondered before his eyes widened slightly. "Ah yes, you're the _Shi no Kyōfu_. Unfortunately you're unable to assist the Signer in this duel."

"That's not what I'm here for," I told the Dark Signer, to which he looked at me with curiosity. "I want some answers."

"Huh?" the twins wondered.

"Depends on your question," Demak said with a grin.

"It's about Sakaki," I stated, clenching my fists at his name. "Tell me who brought him here!"

"So you've managed to defeat him then," Demak deduced as he shrugged. "A shame for you that I don't know."

"Don't you lie to me!" I shouted.

"What reason would I have to lie?" Demak asked. "I had only met the man briefly and knew him as an ally solely by his birthmark. I've never had a conversation with him. However…"

Demak's pause caused me to narrow my eyes at the Dark Signer out of anger.

"If you can make it to him, I'm sure Rudger-_sama_ would be able to answer your question," Demak said with a grin, which caused me to smirk back.

"Is that all? Then I have nothing to worry about," I said before turning around and walking past the twins, turning back around so I could watch the rest of the duel as I glanced down at Rua and Ruka. "It's time to finish this duel."

The twins just looked up at me and then nodded with determination before Ruka started to undo Rua's Duel Disk.

"I'll duel in your place, Rua," Ruka said.

"And I'll be right beside you," Rua replied as his sister attached the Duel Disk to her wrist and the two of them stood up, a faint red glow catching the attention of the four of us as we saw Ruka's Signer mark glowing as well as Yusei's from a distance, my own _Death Phase_ pattern reacting to my allies.

"I won't lose! I have Rua and everyone else on my side!" Ruka declared as Rua's Monster, _Power Tool Dragon_, flew beside the girl. "Hang in there, _Power Tool Dragon_!" (7/2300-2000/2500)

Rua/Ruka: 0400  
Demak: 2500

"Even Life Points on the same level as cinders will be ample tribute to a God!" Demak said with a dark chuckle. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit. I activate the Permanent Trap, _Curse-Bound Prison_!"

The face-down card on Demak's field rose up to reveal some kind of cage with a purple flame held within.

"This will Special Summon one Synchro Monster to my field, ignoring its Summoning Conditions, in Defense mode," Demak explained as he held up a card that made Ruka gasp. "Appear now, my prisoner! _Ancient Fairy Dragon_!"

A white light shot out from the Trap card and soon materialized into the very same cage that was depicted on the artwork, but instead of a purple flame, the cage held an injured and chained _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. (7/2100/3000)

"_Ancient Fairy_!" Ruka called out.

"_Tān endo_," Demak said. "So, how does it feel to face the very same _Dragon_ you are linked to by the bonds of fate as an enemy?"

"_Watashi no tān_! _Doro_!" Ruka shouted as she drew from Rua's deck. "_Power Tool Dragon_'s effect will randomly add an Equipment Magic from my deck to my hand!"

The deck then shuffled itself and stuck out a card, which Ruka took and glanced at.

"I equip the Equipment Magic, _Central Shield_, to _Power Tool Dragon_!" Ruka announced as she played the card, making an oddly-shaped red device appear in front of the Monster with seven rounded objects spreading outwards from the device's center.

"_Central Shield_ is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped Monster to 0!" Rua explained the card's effect. "Whether his _Earthbound God_ is affected by any other Magic or Trap cards or not! Great job, Ruka!"

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Ruka said as she inserted two cards into her Duel Disk.

Ruka's hand: 3

"It seems you cannot attack _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ after all. But, my _Earthbound God_ isn't limited to just attacking directly! As you wish, I will crush that toy _Dragon_ of yours! _Watashi no tān_! _Doro_!" Demak said as he drew his next card. "Battle! _Earthbound God Cusillu_ attacks _Power Tool Dragon_!"

On command, the gigantic monkey pulled back its arm before throwing it forward at the mechanical Monster.

"Instant Magic, _Limiter Release_!" Ruka countered as one of her set cards rose. "It doubles the ATK of _Machine_-type Monsters on my field!" (7/2000-4000/2500)

"Wait, double?" Demak shouted in surprise as _Cusillu_'s fist collided with _Central Shield_, sending a shockwave across the field from the impact.

Rua/Ruka: 0400  
Demak: 2100

"Damn you, you fools who dare to defy such God-like power!" Demak cursed when the dust settled. "But, my _Earthbound God_ shall not falter! By sacrificing a Monster on my field, it will avoid destruction and halve your Life Points! That is why I purposefully summoned this!"

As if thinking the twins didn't understand what he meant, Demak pointed at the caged _Ancient Fairy Dragon_.

"I release _Ancient Fairy Dragon_!" Demak shouted, to which the imprisoned Monster started to glow before vanishing in a flash of light, resulting in a drop to Ruka's Life Points, which unfortunately made the girl lose her balance due to these _Yami no de~yueru_ inflicting real damage.

Rua/Ruka: 0200  
Demak: 2100

"Ruka!" Rua called out to his sister as he jumped to Ruka's side and held her up before she fell. "Are you okay, Ruka?"

"I'm fine," Ruka assured her brother as she regained her footing. "Now the real fight can finally get started."

"Real fight?" Demak repeated.

"I already knew that you planned on sending _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ to the Cemetery from the start!" Ruka boldly stated. "Now you're giving her back… my dear friend! I activate the Permanent Trap, _Respect Synchron_! When a Synchro Monster is sent to the Cemetery by an opponent's card effect, this can ignore Summoning Conditions and Special Summon it to my field!"

"What?" Demak shouted with utter shock as the Trap card shone brightly, creating a portal under Ruka's field to which the still-bound _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ slowly rose.

Of course, due to my link with Lycoris and the _Avatars_, I was able to see _Regulus_ briefly leap onto the field from the spirit world.

"_Ancient Fairy_-_sama_!" _Regulus_ shouted as he tore the chains apart with his teeth and claws before vanishing back to where he came from.

As a result, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ spread her wings and let out a hiss-like roar. (7/2100/3000)

"Incredible…" Rua said with awe as he looked at the _Dragon_. "Incredible! You did it, Ruka!"

"She's beautiful," Lycoris said as she gazed at Ruka's Signer _D_ragon.

"_Ancient Fairy_, we finally get to meet!" Ruka happily greeted her new Monster.

"_**Ruka, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much,**_" _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ returned the greeting, to which Ruka nodded before the _Dragon_ turned her head to gaze at me. "_**And I must thank you as well, **_**Shi no Kyōfu**_**, for going to Ruka's aid.**_"

"Not like I really had a choice in the matter," I quietly replied as I briefly glanced down at Lycoris while _Ancient Fairy_ returned her attention to the battlefield.

"I'll send _Central Shield_ to the Cemetery to negate the effect from _Limiter Release_ that would destroy _Power Tool_," Ruka said as she removed the card from her Duel Disk, making the red device vanish from the field, also signifying the ATK increase from the Magic card had worn off. (7/4000-2000/2500)

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different!" Demak said with a hint of glee. "_Tān endo_! Now show me a real duel elected by the Gods!"

"Let's go, Rua!" Ruka said, as if requesting her brother's help to which her twin nodded as she put her hand on the top card of the deck.

"_Oretachi no tān_! (2)" Rua shouted.

"_Doro_!" the twins shouted in unison as Ruka drew the card, to which Rua held it with her.

"_Ancient Fairy_'s effect! By destroying a Field Magic, I regain 1000 Life Points!" Ruka explained.

"Field Magic?" Demak repeated as the field, _Closer Forest_, slowly shattered.

"Alright!" Rua cheered as thei Life Points increased while the _Earthbound God_ lost power from the absence of _Closer Forest_. (10/3600-2800/2400)

Rua/Ruka: 1200  
Demak: 2100

"And with no Field Magic, all of _Cusillu_'s effects are negated," I pointed out. "Rua. Ruka. It's time to bring an end to this duel."

The twins looked back at me and nodded before Ruka continued the turn, "And, _Power Tool_'s effect will add one Equipment Magic to my hand!"

Once more the deck auto-shuffled before sticking out a card, which Ruka pulled.

"I equip the Equipment Magics, _Rocket Pilder_, to _Power Tool_, and, _Pain To Power_, to _Ancient Fairy_!" Ruka announced as she played her two cards, causing a large red rocket to replace _Power Tool Dragon_'s entire right arm while a long white-and-gold robe was draped around _Ancient Fairy Dragon_'s neck. "Battle! _Power Tool Dragon_ attacks the _Earthbound God_!"

"You're attacking with _Power Tool Dragon_, the one with lower ATK?" Demak shouted in surprise as the rocket on the _Machine_-type's arm launched the equipped Monster across the field and right into _Cusillu_.

"Ruka!" Rua shouted as he braced his sister from the resulting shockwave while my coat merely flapped from the gust of wind, though the twins' Life Points dropped as a result of the attack.

Rua/Ruka: 0400  
Demak: 2100

"Just as I thought!" Demak said once the smoke cleared. "You chose to receive God's punishment yourselves, did you?"

"Don't count on it!" Rua shouted back after letting go of his sister.

"Since it's equipped with _Rocket Pilder_, _Power Tool_ won't be destroyed by battle and it will decrease _Earthbound God Cusillu_'s ATK by _Power Tool_'s ATK!" Ruka explained as a gigantic hole was now visible in the giant Monster's chest while Rua's _Dragon_ descended back onto the field. (10/2800-800/2400)

"What?" Demak shouted in disbelief.

"And, _Ancient Fairy_, equipped with _Pain To Power_, will increase its ATK equal to the damage I received via _Power Tool_'s attack!" Ruka continued as her own _Dragon_ grew stronger. (7/2100-2900/3000) "Turn my pain into power! _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ attacks _Earthbound God Cusillu_! **Eternal Sunshine!**"

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_ let out another roar as it floated higher into the air; its body glowing brightly before releasing a burst of bright light, quite possibly making everyone but Ruka cover their eyes. While _Cusillu_ was destroyed by the light, I could hear Demak scream in defiance as he was likely thrown back by the force of the attack.

Rua/Ruka: 0400 (Winner)  
Demak: 0000

When the light faded, I moved my arm from my eyes to see the purple flames that, more than likely, formed the monkey geoglyph had faded, signifying that Demak had indeed been defeated.

"We did it, huh, Ruka?" Rua asked his twin.

"Thanks to you, Rua," Ruka answered. "Now the spirits will all be…"

When Ruka cut herself off, Rua, Lycoris and I turned our attention to where she was looking and saw Demak was still standing, though gravely injured by the blast. As the Dark Signer walked towards the twins, Rua jumped in front of his sister as though to act as her shield.

"How… could I… lose here?" Demak questioned. "Rudger-_sama_, forgive me, Demak, for being of no help! Glory to the Dark Signers!"

As Demak reached out to grab the twins, I charged ahead and grabbed the Dark Signer's arm.

"You can take your so-called 'glory'…" I said as I quickly spun Demak around, wrapping my right arm around his neck to hold the left side of his head while I held the right side of his head with my left hand. "Straight to your grave!"

As if reacting to my intent, the patterns of _Avenger Phase_ shone brightly around my forearms as I quickly twisted Demak's head with all my strength, effectively snapping his neck. Once I felt the Dark Signer's body go limp, I released my hold to watch him disappear as he fell. I turned back around to see the twins look at what had happened in shock, to which I noticed Yusei and the others, who had probably run over here to try and protect the kids, also had shocked looks on their faces. Figuring it better not to say anything, I walked past everyone while turning my mind to Lycoris.

'_Could you bring my D-Wheel back?_' I asked the A.I. through my thoughts as I felt the heat from the rising sun against my back, indicating we only had about 18 hours left to complete our mission. '_Somewhere out of sight would be preferable._'

I quickly glanced at the girl to see her nod in understanding before pointing towards a collapsed building, "It'll be behind there."

"Ryou!" I heard Shiru's voice call out, to which I stopped and glanced back to see the _Magician_, _Haos_ and _Scrap_ duelists running up to me.

"Where the heck did you disappear to?" Kurogasa asked.

"And how did you get here?" Raven added, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What does it matter?" I replied. "The only thing we should be focused on are the Dark Signers and the _Earthbound Gods_."

The three duelists glanced amongst themselves, knowing it'd be the only thing they'd get out of me.

"_**Ruka…**_" the voice of _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ spoke, earning everyone's attention as the spirit of the Signer _Dragon_ and _Regulus_ appeared in front of the tower.

"_Ancient Fairy_! You too, _Regulus_?" Ruka greeted the two Monsters.

"What the-? All the Solid Vision hasn't gone away yet?" Ushio wondered, though the appearance of the two Monsters had also confused my three traveling 'companions'.

"_**No, what you see of us is not an illusion,**_" _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ told the Security officer.

"Then, they're real?" Ushio shouted in surprise, as my three 'companions' gasped with a mix of surprise and amazement, while the Security officer promptly fainted.

"What a moron," I couldn't help but sigh at the unconscious fool.

"_**Ruka, you fought well,**_" _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ continued, returning everyone's attention away from the passed out officer. "_**We have you to thank for saving the Spirit Realm. The spirits captured by the **_**Earthbound God**_** were able to safely return to their home, the Spirit Realm.**_"

"You mean everyone was rescued?" Ruka asked happily.

"_**Yes, thanks to you, Ruka,**_" _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ answered.

"But, it wasn't _all_ thanks to me," Ruka said as she turned around, her gaze shifting between Rua, Yusei and myself. "It was thanks to Rua, Yusei and Ryou-_san_ for supporting me all the way."

Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven looked at me curiously, to which I shrugged and shook my hand to silently say 'so-so'.

"_**Thank you, Rua, Yusei, Ryou,**_" _Ancient Fairy_ directed to the three of us.

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon_, will you fight the Dark Signers with us?" Yusei asked.

"_**Yes, of course,**_" Ruka's _Dragon_ answered. "_**Should the Dark Signers run rampant, the Spirit Realm is sure to come under danger once again. I shall fight with you, transcending 5000-years time…**_ _**should it mean I be laid to waste.**_"

"_**Likewise for me! 'Till my life comes at an end!**_" _Regulus_ joined in before the two disappeared in a bright flash of light that converged into Ruka's hands.

As Ruka and Yusei walked into the tower to shut it down, I was getting questioning looks from Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven pretty much asking what had just transpired.

"So… Monsters are real?" Shiru asked, to which I just nodded.

"Is it some form of Psychic Dueling?" Raven questioned.

"No, every Monster has its own spirit," I answered. "The only thing Psychic Duelists are able to do is make the holograms real, they don't summon the actual spirit."

"So you went to the Spirit Realm with Ruka?" Kurogasa asked.

"What if I did?" I answered the _Haos_ duelists' question with one of my own. "It's not of significant importance."

Before the others could say anything else, the ground began to shake, indicating the tower was in the process of being sealed. We looked towards the sinking building to see Ruka, Rua and Yusei running out of it before the tower completely disappeared beneath the earth. Coincidentally, Ushio had regained consciousness once the tower was gone.

"What? What happened? That _Dragon_-!" the Security officer shouted, but then cut himself off. "Wha? It's gone. What's going on?"

"I have a hard time wondering whether you're losing your mind or you've already lost it," I told Ushio.

"You shut your mouth! If it wasn't for this Dark Signer business I'd be hauling your ass to another detention center!" Ushio shouted.

"Sure you would," I waved off. "Either way, we only have three towers left to close."

"This time, I'm up," Yusei said. "Kiryu Kyosuke, I'm going after the tower of the Giant, where you'll be!"

"Then what are we just standing around for?" I asked as I turned back around and walked to where Lycoris had summoned my D-Wheel, climbing onto it and starting it up.

As I slowly drove out of the machine's hiding place, I saw the others had gotten their respective vehicles ready, all of them with their helmets on which prompted me to put on my own, the red visor from my helmet lowering over my eyes. With a nod from Yusei, we drove off in the direction of the next tower, or so everyone else thought…

After what must have been 20 minutes, a purple light filled the skies ahead of us.

"That's the Killer Whale geoglyph!" Yusei said in surprise.

"But how?" Kurogasa wondered. "There were only 6 Dark Signers and none of them had that mark!"

"Then it only means one thing; another Dark Signer has appeared, probably to replace the two that have already fallen!" I answered.

"It's weird, though! My birthmark isn't throbbing!" Ruka pointed out.

"Then, it's not a Signer fighting?" Rua asked.

"Let's hurry!" Yusei shouted as he revved his D-Wheel to pick up speed as the rest of us did the same.

As we detoured towards the new Dark Signer, I glanced back towards Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven for a brief moment.

'_Since the next Dark Signer's already in a duel and they're on their D-Wheels, I should…_' I thought to myself as I grinned. '_This is the perfect opportunity to see their _other_ strength. Though I've already faced Raven, so rematching him again would be boring._'

As we continued to drive, now entering the vicinity to the duel, I looked around to see everyone taking quick glances at the purple flames beneath the bridge.

"It's too dangerous up ahead! I'll go on my own!" Yusei shouted back to us.

"What?" Ushio shouted.

"We'll be okay, Yusei! As long as I'm tagging along, even if we enter the geoglyph, I'll protect everyone!" Ruka assured the Tail Signer.

"She's right!" Rua added in. "We're friends, Yusei! Let's go together!"

I looked back at my three 'companions' and noticed the determined looks on their faces. Even if they were dragged into this, they wanted to see it through. Honestly though, I didn't really care what they did at this point, but at least I wouldn't be bored if they stuck around.

Yusei was hesitant for a moment before nodding once, "Okay, then! I'll go up ahead and head after the group that's dueling! You guys can follow afterwards!"

With that, Yusei launched himself off the bridge, surprising everyone but me with this stunt, and landed down into the path created by the purple flames.

'_Now that he's out of the way, time to put the skills Lycoris gave me to use,_' I thought to myself as I began typing away on my D-Wheel's monitor, however it didn't go unnoticed.

"'ey, what are you up to?" Ushio asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," I replied as I pressed the last key.

"**Duel mode—**" the AI in my D-Wheel notified, though not just in mine.

"What the?" Kurogasa's voice wondered in surprise.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Shiru asked.

"What does it look like?" I answered with a question of my own. "I'm forcing Kurogasa into a Riding Duel."

"Why duel when we could see to the others making sure they reach their towers without interference?" Raven questioned.

"Because it's boring just doing nothing," I answered. "And I want to see how strong Kurogasa is in a Riding Duel after our match at the Fortune Cup."

"You want to see if I'm as strong a duelist on my D-Wheel," Kurogasa figured.

"No, I want to see if you're stronger," I replied. "Field Magic, _Speed World_! Set on!"

With the activation of _Speed World_, the area around us became inverted as Kurogasa pulled up beside me.

"Guess I don't have a choice. Fine, I'll show you how strong I am," Kurogasa said.

"Good, because I hate being disappointed," I said as we drew our first five cards.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Kurogasa and I shouted as we sped off across the bridge with Shiru, Raven and Ushio following behind us.

Ryou: 4000  
Kurogasa: 4000

"I'll take the first turn this time! _Doro_!" I shouted as I drew my sixth card. "I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!"

As I played my card, the pink-haired, scantily-clad female fighter materialized onto my field. (4/1900/200)

"Then I'll set two cards face-down!" I added as I pushed the cards into my Duel Disk. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his sixth card.

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Kurogasa's SPC: 1

"I summon _Haos Mantris_!" Kurogasa announced as he played his card, a Monster resembling a giant white Praying Mantis with gold claws appearing on his field. (3/1500/1500)

"I was expecting better, Kurogasa!" I called out to my opponent. "Your Monster's no match for mine!"

"I'm not after your Monster!" Kurogasa called back. "On the turn _Haos Mantris_ is summoned, I can reduce its ATK by half until my End Phase to attack you directly!" (3/1500-750/1500)

'_Not bad,_' I thought to myself with a smirk.

"_Haos Mantris_, attack the player directly!" Kurogasa commanded, to which his Monster flew across the field right by _Pi_ and took a swipe at my D-Wheel, causing me to momentarily lose control.

Ryou: 3250  
Kurogasa: 4000

"Then I'll set one card to end my turn!" Kurogasa said as a reversed card briefly appeared beside him and his Monster returned to his side, the insectoid's power restored. (3/750-1500/1500)

Kurogasa's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Kurogasa's SPC: 2

"First I activate my face-down card!" I called out as one of my set cards rose. "_Damaged Data_!"

I took a quick glance back at Kurogasa and the others, seeing the looks on their faces told me they knew I had the advantage.

"Next I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_!" I said as I played my next card, summoning the effeminate swordsman with a flurry of rose petals. (4/1800/400) "And then, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I activate the Permanent Magic, _Alliance Army_! With this card, all _Warrior_ Monsters on my field gain 200 ATK for each _Warrior_ and _Magician_ Monster I control!"

A small empowering aura surrounded the two Monsters on my field, filling them with strength. (4/1900-2300/200) (4/1800-2200/400)

"_Pi_, attack _Haos Mantris_!" I commanded as my Monster crouched down before leaping at the white _Insect_, her right arm pulled back. "**Palm Blast!**"

"Activate Trap card, _Attack Nullification_!" Kurogasa countered as his face-down card flipped up, causing _Pi_'s fist to connect with an insivible barrier and launch her back to my field. "This can negates one attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

"_Tān endo_," I said reluctantly, unable to play anything else at the moment.

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa said as he pulled the top card of his deck.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Kurogasa's SPC: 3

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Haos Monarus_!" Kurogasa announced as he played his card, summoning the butterfly-like Monster. (3/1000/1200) "When _Monarus_ is successfully summoned, I gain 500 Life Points for each card in my opponent's hand!"

Just like with my previous match against him, Kurogasa's Monster started to glow along with the two cards in my hand.

Ryou: 3250  
Kurogasa: 5000

"Now I tune my Level-3 _Haos Mantris_ with my Level-3 _Haos Monarus_!" Kurogasa said as his two Monsters took to their air to perform a Synchro Summon. "_Ten no houshakou ha, kurayami no ue ni kagayaki, subete no eien no tame ni sore o fusshoku suru!_ (3)"

As _Haos Monarus_ was transformed into three green discs, _Haos Mantris_' body faded away, leaving behind three white stars.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Kurogasa shouted as he neared the end of his chant. "_Migaki ni, Haos Ancient Nemus!_ (4)"

As the discs and stars were engulfed in a burst of light, a lone figure slowly emerged. This new Monster's base appearance was like that of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh with a pure-white body and gold-and-blue armor. On the Monster's back were a pair of circular, bladed wings and attached to its ankles were small, spinning wheels. In its left hand the Monster held a large white-and-gold staff. (6/2400/2000)

'_Another new Synchro,_' I thought to myself as I glanced at Kurogasa's Monster. '_That gives him a total of four now. I wonder what others he has._'

"_Ancient Nemus_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can Special Summon one _Hikari_-Attribute Monster from my Cemetery!" Kurogasa explained. "And I choose my _Haos Mantris_ in Defemse mode! **Divine Light**!"

Kurogasa's Synchro Monster raised its staff and emanated a calm light that materialized the mantis-like Monster back to the field as the insectoid raised its claws in an attempt to defend itself. (3/1500/1500)

"Battle! _Haos Ancient Nemus_, attack _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!" Kurogasa commanded. "**Sparkly Arrow!**"

As the Synchro Monster raised its staff once more, I knew Kurogasa's decision on which of my Monsters to target was to prevent me from inflicting piercing damage with _Pi_ from destroying _Mantris_ while, at the same time, she'd also get stronger as a result of her own effect and become strong enough to take down _Nemus_.

'_Smart move, Kurogasa. But not smart enough,_' I thought to myself with a grin on my face. "Activate Trap card, _Gate Out_!"

As I pressed a button on my D-Wheel, my final set card rose and quickly teleported my two Monsters off the field just in time to evade the arrow of light that was fired from _Nemus_' staff.

"What the?" I heard Kurogasa question.

"When my opponent declares an attack on a Monster I control, I can activate _Gate Out_ to remove all Monsters on my field from play, negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase!" I explained. "And during my Standby Phase, all Monsters removed by the effect of _Gate Out_ are Special Summoned back to the field!"

"Then I'll set one card to finish my turn!" Kurogasa said as a reversed card briefly appeared next to his D-Wheel.

Kurogasa's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card, grinning as I looked at it.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Kurogasa's SPC: 4

"I release _Epitaph 07 – Pi_ and _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_…" I started as I moved the two cards into my Cemetery slot, the Monsters fading from my field and generating a portal beside me.

"Two releases?" I heard Ushio ask.

"It must be that _Ovan_ card," Raven guessed, causing my grin to widen.

'_Of course he'd think that, because the three of them were absorbed by the _Earthbound God_ at the time,_' I thought to myself as I slapped my new card onto my Duel Disk. "…to Advance Summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_!"

"_V3_?" everyone repeated in surprise as my heavily-armored Monster leapt out of the portal with his scythe weapon in hand, causing it to shatter behind him. (7/2500/2200)

"Whoa, when did Ryou get _that_ Monster?" I heard Rua ask with awe.

"It almost looks like that _B-st Of The Apocalypse_ Monster he used against Sakaki," Shiru pointed out.

"Next I play the _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder_!" I said as I pushed the card into my Duel Disk. "Since I have four Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand! And I choose _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!"

As I played another card from my hand, the twin Monsters appeared on my field, the boy looking up at _Haseo V3_ happily while the girl glared at my armored Monster. (4/1700/1700)

"If I control another _Epitaph_ Monster, _Haseo V3_ gains 800 ATK! And if I control a Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, _Saku Bo_ cannot be destroyed by battle!" I explained as the silver-haired teen grew stronger in the presence of the twin children while also gaining a buff from my Permanent Magic. (7/2500-3700/2200) "Battle! _Saku Bo_, attack _Haos Mantris_! **Rue Kruz!**"

The young boy was the one to attack this time as he flipped through his grimoire and chanted a spell, causing a wave of water to rush across the field and slam into Kurogasa's _Insect_ Monster.

"_Haseo_, take down _Ancient Nemus_!" I declared as my Monster pulled back his weapon. "**Reaper's Touch!**"

_Haseo_ then leapt into the air and swung his scythe once close enough to the Synchro Monster, easily cleaving it in two as _Nemus_ exploded into pixels, the decres in Life Points causing Kurogasa to drift back from the loss of a Speed Counter.

Ryou: 3250  
Kurogasa: 3700

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Kurogasa's SPC: 3

"Activate Trap card, _Light Storm_!" Kurogasa countered, the set card on his field rising and depicting a _Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon_ with its jaw dropped and eyes bugged out as it was about to be bombarded by falling stars. "When activated, this card inflicts 200 damage to my opponent for each _Hikari_-Attribute Monster in my Cemetery! And with three, you lose 600!"

I ended up having to brace myself as a barrage of white stars flew out of Kurogasa's Trap, each one glancing against my D-Wheel, causing my D-Wheel to slow down beside the _Haos_ Duelist.

Ryou: 2650  
Kurogasa: 3700

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Kurogasa's SPC: 3

Before I could declare the end of my turn however, a flash of purple light caught our attention just in time to see the arrival of an _Earthbound God_.

"It's here!" I heard Ruka gasp.

'_Damn it. I almost forgot we need to be down there,_' I thought to myself as I glanced around and got an idea. "Kurogasa! If you want to continue this duel then I suggest you follow me!"

"What are you talking about?" the _Haos_ Duelist questioned as I sped ahead and moved towards the barrier on the side of the bridge.

A chorus of gasps reached my ears as I vaulted my D-Wheel over the barriers while I felt Lycoris clench the back of my coat tightly until we landed on the street below. I continued to drive ahead, following the path of purple flames and took a glance to see Kurogasa and the others took a safer path down via an exit ramp.

"You know, normally I'd ask if you're insane for doing that! But considering the crazy stuff you've pulled I don't even I even need to ask!" Kurogasa called to me as he and the others caught up.

"_Tān endo_!" I declared, focused solely on the duel at the moment.

Ryou's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Kurogasa's SPC: 4

"I'll start by playing the _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder_! With 4 Speed Counters I'll Special Summon my Level-4 _Haos Hynoid_!" Kurogasa announced as he played his two cards, the Monster that appeared had the form of a large bipedal hyena with white and blonde fur and pieces of gold and black armor on his legs. (4/1300/1000) "Next I summon the Tuner Monster, _Haos El Condor_!"

The next card Kurogasa played was the white-and-gold totem-pole Monster with, what I still thought at least, a very broken effect. (3/1300/1100)

"I activate _Haos El Condor_'s Monster Effect! When successfully Normal Summoned I can change the Level of any Monster I control! So I'll change _Haos Hynoid_ from Level-4 to Level-5!" Kurogasa announced. (4-5/1300/1000) "Then I'll tune my Level-5 _Haos Hynoid_ with my Level-3 _Haos El Condor_!"

With the declaration of the Synchro Summon, both of Kurogasa's Monsters took to the air once again.

"_Shinzou no tamashii ga, piasu no hikari o kensaku to yami o uchikudaku!_" Kurogasa began the familiar chant from our duel back at the Fortune Cup as his two Monsters disappeared in another burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shokan!_"

Two familiar wings spread out from the pillar of light followed by a recognizable roar.

"_Araware o, Haos Omega Leonidas!_" Kurogasa finished his chant as the light faded to reveal his ace _Dragon_. (8/3000/2500)

"So that's Kurogasa-_kun_'s best Monster?" Ushio asked with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Then I'll set one card face-down!" Kurogasa said as the final card in his hand briefly appeared as a reversed card beside his D-Wheel. "_Tān endo_!"

Kurogasa's hand: 0

'_He's not going to attack? I know that if he used his Monster's effect to increase its ATK he can easily overpower _Haseo_. What's he planning?_' I thought to myself as I pulled the next card from my deck. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Kurogasa's SPC: 5

"Reversed card, open!" Kurogasa called out as his set card rose. "_Haos Purge_!"

"What the hell?" I shouted with surprise.

"I can only activate this card during my opponent's turn so long as I didn't conduct my Battle Phase! If I control at least one face-up _Hikari_-Attribute _Haos_ Monster, I can destroy one face-up _Yami_-Attribute Monster my opponent controls with 2000 or less ATK and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster!" Kurogasa explained.

"_Bakana_!" I shouted.

"_Leonidas_, destroy _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_!" Kurogasa commanded as his _Dragon_'s body started to radiate with light. "**Haos Purge**!"

With a powerful roar, _Leonidas_' body released the generated light as it surged across the field and obliterated the _Saku Bo_ twins, causing me to momentarily lose control of my D-Wheel. And with the loss of the twins, _Haseo_'s ATK took a nosedive. (7/3700-2700/2200)

Ryou: 0950  
Kurogasa: 3700

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Kurogasa's SPC: 5

"Ryou, are you okay?" Lycoris asked as I steadied my D-Wheel and sped back up, but had fallen behind Kurogasa as a result of the drop in Speed Counters.

'_I'm fine,_' I told the young A.I. through my mind while glancing at the lone card in my hand. '_Alright, it's all or nothing._' "With the effect of _Damaged Data_, I activate the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_! With this, both players draw until they hold six cards each!"

Fortunately with both of our hands empty, Kurogasa and I drew the full six cards.

Ryou's hand: 6  
Kurogasa's hand: 6

I scanned the cards in my hand and grimaced, '_Not really anything I can do with these. But if I don't do something then Kurogasa will finish me off on his next turn._'

After scanning through my hand, I pulled a single card and pushed it into my Duel Disk, making a reversed card appear beside me.

"I set one card face-down!" I declared as I changed _Haseo V3_'s card to a vertical position, causing the Monster to crouch down and hold his scythe in a guarding stance. "And place _Haseo_ in Defense mode! _Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 5

"He drew six cards and only played one?" I heard Raven question.

"Ha! Probably got a worthless hand from that one card! I say it serves him right!" Ushio laughed and I swore in my head that I was going to punch him the next chance I got.

"_Ore no tān_!" Kurogasa shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Kurogasa's SPC: 6

"I activate _Leonidas_' Monster Effect! I can select one _Hikari_-Atribute Monster in my Cemetery and increase _Leonidas_'s ATK by half the ATK of the selected Monster!" Kurogasa announced. "And I choose my _Haos Ancient Nemus_, increasing my Monster's ATK by 1200!"

Kurogasa's _Dragon_ spread its wings and let out another roar as its body started to glow, its power rising. (8/3000-4200/2500)

"Battle! _Omega Leonidas_, attack _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_!" Kurogasa declared as his Monster turned around to face my field. "**Omega Eraser!**"

As Kurogasa's Monster opened its jaws to launch its attack, I quickly pressed a button on my Duel Disk, causing my set card to flip up just as _Leonidas_'s energy blast struck my field with an explosion that covered my field in smoke.

"Activate Trap card, _Smokescreen_!" I called out as I sped through the cloud, revealing my Monster to be completely unharmed.

"What the?" I heard everyone shout, excluding Lycoris of course, as my card remained on the field for all of them to see.

"When my opponent declares an attack, I can activate this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase!" I explained my card's effect.

"That was a good play, Ryou!" Kurogasa called back as his _Dragon_ returned its attention towards our destination while two reversed cards appeared beside the _Haos_ Duelist's D-Wheel. "I set two cards face-down to end my turn!"

Kurogasa's hand: 5

'_Alright, let's see if I can finish things this turn,_' I tought to myself as I pulled the top card of my deck. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Kurogasa's SPC: 7

'_Perfect!_' I thought to myself with a grin as I looked at the card I had drawn. "I summon the Tuner Monster, _Death Phase_!"

As I played my card, the infamous red-patterned Monster materialized on my field right beside _Haseo_. (3/0/0)

"He's going for a Level-_10_?" Rua shouted with surprise.

"He actually _has_ a Synchro that strong?" Raven asked.

"That must be that defeated the Dark Signer!" Shiru assumed.

"I tune my Level-7 _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V3_ with my Level-3 _Death Phase_!" I commanded as the _Phase_ Monster overlapped with _Haseo_ and this time all my _Phase_ patterns appeared on my body with more red patterns covering my lower body. "_Shi no kage ga sono han'i o hirogete imasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni __kuraidesu!_"

As I chanted, my two Monsters flew into the air as _Haseo_ channeled the power emanating from _Death Phase_.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I neared the end of my chant as my two Monsters vanished in a flash of red light. "_Ore wa koko ni iru! __Abatā Ichi__ - Skeith V2!_"

When the light faded, the second form of my ace Monster appeared with a demonic bellow and scythe in hand as it descended to my field. (10/3500/3200)

"Geez, that thing's insane!" I heard Ushio shout.

"I remember the effect of your Monster, Ryou!" Kurogasa called out. "You can only destroy one card on my field! But as you can see I have three! So choose wisely!"

"Well I see you remember the Monster Effect of _Skeith V1_, but _Skeith V2_ has a different effect!" I explained, earning a curious look from Kurogasa as he glanced back. "_Skeith V2_'s Monster Effect allows me to destroy up to _three_ cards my opponent controls!"

"That means Kurogasa-_san_ will be defenseless!" Ruka figured out.

"_Skeith V2_, wipe out Kurogasa's field!" I commanded as my Monster dismissed its scythe and summoned the data cannon around its right arm again, taking steady aim at Kurogasa himself. "**DRAIN ARC**!"

_Skeith_ bellowed once again as he fired the cannon, releasing the back orb that soon split into three and slammed into Kurogasa's two set cards and his _Dragon_, which roared and writhed in pain until all three cards were destroyed.

"And like _Skeith V1_, if any of the destroyed cards are Monsters, _Skeith V2_'s ATK will increase by half the total ATK of all Monsters destroyed by its effect!" I explained as _Leonidas_' pixels were pulled into _Skeith_'s cannon, fueling him with power. (10/3500-5000/3200) "Let's finish this! _Skeith_, attack Kurogasa directly! **Ticking Death!**"

_Skeith_ was quick to dismiss the data cannon and re-summon its scythe, pulling the weapon back and give it a mighty swing, delivering a glancing blow to Kurogasa's D-Wheel and ending the duel.

Ryou: 0950 (winner)  
Kurogasa: 0000

Kurogasa's D-Wheel slowed to a stop as steam was released from the machine and the rest of us pulled up next to him as the holograms from my field faded along with my patterns.

"Alright, so you got your duel," Kurogasa said as he turned to look at me. "What's your verdict then?"

"I'd say you're about as strong as back at the Fortune Cup," I said with little emotion in my voice.

"Figures. My deck doesn't really work as well without the Magic cards, but I try to make the best of it during a Riding Duel," the _Haos_ Duelist explained.

"Though I have a question," Raven spoke up. "Ryou, why is it you challenged Kuroasa to a Riding Duel?"

I merely shrugged at the _Scrap_ Duelist's question, "People have different strengths in dueling and I wanted to see which one Kurogasa was better in. After all, a duel is meaningless against weak opponents."

Everyone gasped with surprise as Kurogasa spoke up, "Wait a minute, you mean that…"

"I'll admit you're strong enough that I want to rematch you," I said. "But you'll have to work a lot harder if you're going to beat me."

Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion caught our attention and we watched as the Killer Whale _Earthbound God_ met its end.

"It looks like the duel's over," Ruka assumed.

"Then shouldn't we meet up with Yusei?" Shiru suggested.

"That's the plan," I said as the four D-Wheels and the car started back up. "Let's get going."

Soon all of us were off to regroup with Yusei to see him with another man with orange hair spiked upwards and held up by a bandana around his head. The man also had various piercings on his face and a unique criminal mark. Yusei introduced the man as Crow, his childhood friend. After quick introductions, and once Yusei and Crow got back on their D-Wheels, the latter's was black with some orange stripes and looked like some kind of bird, all of us made our way back to the bridge as Yusei explained the situation to his old friend until we stopped in front of a tunnel.

"You going to where Kiryu is, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, my battle is just getting started," the Satellite Duelist replied.

"Then why the hell are we just sitting around for?" I questioned while revving up my D-Wheel.

"No, I'll take care of this one alone," Yusei said.

"You sure about this, Yusei?" Rua asked, he and his sister having looks of concern on their faces.

Yusei just nodded, "I have to confront my fear. And Kiryu is my responsibility."

"Fine, do what you want then," I shrugged.

Yusei took a glance at us before revving his D-Wheel and speeding towards the next tower.

* * *

**(1) Little Miss**

**(2) "It's our turn!"**

**(3) "Radiant light of the heavens, shine down on darkness and dispel it for all eternity!"**

**(4) "Shine on, Haos Ancient Nemus!"**

**Haos Purge  
Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn if you did not conduct your Battle Phase. If you control at least 1 face-up _Hikari_-Attribute _Haos_ Monster, destroy 1 face-up _Yami_-Attribute Monster your opponent controls with an ATK of 2000 or less and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster.  
Image: _Haos Ancient Nemus_ releasing a surge of light to push away a wave of shadows  
(Card created by me)**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it despite how much it _plagued_ me. And Fennikusumaru, I hope you like the card I made for Kurogasa's deck. Since he's your character you're free to use it in your story if you want. Now, as I said before, there's only two chapters left to this story and they'll be uploaded faster than this one was and will be much easier to write.**

**Please R&R, everyone! And please leave detailed reviews! I want to know how I can improve my stories!**


	18. Ride 16

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 16! Sorry for the wait everyone, but I told you all it'd be faster than chapter 15 was. *still pissed off at previous chapter* Anyway, in this chapter you'll all get to see how badly I am when it comes to controlling multiple characters in a scene. Not only that, but I've added a fun little bit of POV change. And I don't mean just switching between Ryou's POV and the 3rd POV, but changing to the POV of another character entirely. Thanks to Duelist Of Dawn for letting me pull that off and helping me with that little bit. Also, you might notice that in this chapter I don't keep track of the cards left in Aki's hand or Misty's hand. Reason for that is because I didn't want to go episode-jumping to count the number of cards in their hand and just wanted to get this chapter done and over with. Also you might notice that I make a bit of a 4Kids moment with a response from Ryou to Ushio. Not sure why I did it. Now then, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! PurpleNinjaTempy owns Yamato Shiru, Duelist Of Dawn owns Raven Hardy, and Fenikkusumaru owns both Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype!**

* * *

After Yusei had gone off on his own to face Kiryu at the Giant tower, the rest of us just sat back with nothing to do. And _damn_ was I bored out of my mind! Lycoris had shifted herself on my D-Wheel so both her legs were over one side of the machine as she looked in the direction Yusei had gone. This gave me some room to lean back and prop my legs onto Shadow's HUD, tapping my feet against the inside of my boots as I looked up at the sky with a bored glare.

"I wonder if Yusei's going to be okay," Ruka said softly.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's going to be okay!" Rua tried to comfort his twin sister.

"But shouldn't we being going to help him?" Raven asked. "And what's his story with this Kiryu guy?"

"You see, along with Jack, Kiryu was a friend of Yusei's and myself. A few years back the four of use had formed a Duel Gang called Team Satisfaction. Our goal was to take out the other gangs and dominate all of Satellite," Crow explained. "But once we had done so, Kiryu started to get this crazy idea of taking on Security."

"I think I've heard something about that," Ushio spoke up. "Some kid got picked up and hauled to a detention center while cursing someone's name, blaming them for ratting him out."

"Yeah. Yusei tried to turn himself in by saying he was the leader of our gang, but then Kiryu got captured and mistook Yusei's trying to take his place as selling him out," Crow continued. "But then we heard Kiryu died while he was locked away."

"Ushio-_san_, you knew something about this?" Kurogasa asked the Security officer.

"No, not specifically. But I've heard of it," Ushio said as he sighed. "Heard the poor kid somehow slit his throat."

"And because he blamed Yusei at the time he commited suicide, the _Earthbound God_ brought him back as a Dark Signer to take revenge," I finished up. "As for helping him, I think that beating a gave him yesterday gave him enough incentive to not hold back."

"The hell did you do that for?" Crow shouted at me.

"Yusei was being a scared little pussy so I felt the need to knock him around a little," I replied with a short chuckle. "Worked enough to get Jack's ass in gear too."

"Why you… I otta knock some sense into _you_!"" Crow shouted.

"If you'd like to lose your head then you're welcome to try," I shrugged, still leaning back on my D-Wheel.

"Looks like more lies finally dispelled on the residents of Satellite. And Kiryu turned into a Dark Signer because of false information…" Raven said with a sigh as he slowly shook his head. "I really would have been the same… Led by a spiral of lies…"

Crow and Ushio looked at Raven oddly and just when I was getting annoyed with explaining things, Shiru luckily spoke up this time.

"Raven-_san_ was used by the Arcadia Movement and thought Ryou was responsible for a tragedy in his past," the _Magician_ Duelist said. "If he had died when Arcadia Movement collapsed, he might have turned into a Dark Signer as a result of his grudge towards Ryou."

"That place was only run by half-truths. If it was still standing I would've wanted nothing more than utter chaos so long as it brought me happiness…" Raven said. "Probably like this Kiryu is doing now…"

I let out a yawn and removed my feet from my D-Wheel's HUD, placing my feet firmly on the machine's pedals again, "Alright, that's enough of all that bullshit."

"Ryou?" Lycoris asked as I felt her reposition herself behind me.

"And what are you planning to do now?" Kurogasa asked. "Go after Yusei?"

"I could care less what happens to that fucker," I shrugged as I typed away on my monitor. "Just doing something to remedy this boredom."

"Like what?" Crow said curiously.

"**Duel mode—**" the D-Wheel A.I. started up, but not just from my D-Wheel.

"Eh? What's with my D-Wheel?" Shiru complained.

"This is how you relieve yourself of boredom?" Raven questioned. "Forcing others to duel you?"

"Well it's either that or I kill you all right here and now," I said casually. "But I prefer something that'll keep me entertained in the long run." '_Plus I want to see Shiru's_ other_ strength._'

"Doesn't look like I can back out of this one, does it," I managed to hear Shiru say, but just barely, as she drove her D-Wheel beside mine. "Alright then, I accept this duel."

"Good choice," I said with a nod and a grin before pointing down the road where Yusei drove off. "Our course will be from here to the Giant tower since it's the closest mark and we'll head out from there."

I looked over my shoulder to see the others ready to follow the two of us before returning my attention down the road ahead of us.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Shiru and I shouted together as we revved our D-Wheels and sped down the road while drawing our first five cards.

Ryou: 4000  
Shiru: 4000

"I'll take the first turn! _Doro_!" I declared as I drew my sixth card. "I'll start by summoning _Epitaph 04 – Yata_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my card, the Buddhist-clothed _Magician_ appeared on my field and knelt down, using his fans as a shield. (3/1500/1700)

"Then I'll set two cards face-down!" I declared as the two reversed cards briefly appeared beside me. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she pulled her sixth card.

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Shiru's SPC: 1

"I activate the _Speed Spell – Over Boost_!" Shiru announced as she played her card, letting her speed ahead of me from the Speed Spell. "This card allows me to gain four Speed Counters, but at my End Phase they're reduced to one!"

Shiru's SPC: 5

"Next I play the _Speed Spell- Summon Speeder_! If I have at least four Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand!" Shiru continued as she played her card and grabbed another from her hand. "I Special Summon _Dark Valkyria_!"

As the _Magician_ duelist played her next card, the Monster that appeared was a woman wearing a mix of cloth-like robes under a set of metal light armor, her short white hair stopping at her shoulders as a helmet rested on her head. Attached to the Monster's back was a pair of large metallic wings. (4/1800/1050)

'_An _Angel_-type Monster?_' I pondered in my mind before recognizing the creature. '_Right. Just like that _Magic Armor Exe_, it makes use of Spell Counters even though it's not a _Magician_-type._'

"Now I use my Normal Summon this turn to _Second Summon_ my _Dark Valkyria_!" Shiru announced as a faint dark aura surrounded the Monster. "This activates her _Dual_ Effect, placing one Spell Counter on her and increasing her ATK by 300!"

When the aura faded, a familiar black stone with a yellow triangular design materialized beside the winged Monster, granting her power. (_DV_ SC: 1) (4/1800-2100/1050)

"Then I activate _Dark Valkyria_'s second _Dual_ Effect! By removing a Spell Counter from her, I can destroy one Monster my opponent controls!" Shiru declared as her Monster spread its wings, glowing dark as the black stone was absorbed before releasing a wave of dark energy across the field to shatter _Yata_, but also weakening the _Angel_-type Monster in the progress. (4/2100-1800/1050) "_Dark Valkyria_, attack the player directly!"

Spreading its wings once more, the _Dual_ Monster flew across the field and launched a blast of dark magic, hitting my D-Wheel with a glancing blow and lowering my Speed Counters as a result of the damage.

Ryou: 2200  
Shiru: 4000

Ryou's SPC: 0  
Shiru's SPC: 5

"Then I'll set three cards face-down," Shiru said as she emptied her hand, the three cards briefly appearing around her D-Wheel. "_Tān endo_!"

Shiru's hand: 0

Shiru's SPC: 1

'This is getting interesting already," I said to myself with an amused grin as I drew my next card. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Shiru's SPC: 2

'_I only have one Monster right now that can take down _Dark Valyria_,_' I thought to myself as I slapped a card onto my Duel Disk. "I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!"

The Monster to appear from my card was the scantily-clad, pink-haired fighter. (4/1900/200)

"Activate Trap card, _Kickback_!" Shiru countered as one of her set cards rose, showing a figure being thrown back by an explosion. "When my opponent Normal Summons or _Reverse Summon_s a Monster, I can activate this card to negate it and send the Monster back to my opponent's hand!"

Just like on the Trap card, a small explosion was set off in front of _Pi_, sending the fighter flying back into its card and forcing me to remove it from my Duel Disk.

'_Damn it, I need to get something out there to remove that _Dual _Monster,_' I mentally told myself as I searched through the rest of my hand, soon pushing another card into my Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down to end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru called out as she drew her next card.

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Shiru's SPC: 3

"Reversed card, open!" Shiru announced as one of her set cards rose, the artwork depicting three purple-skinned Monsters wearing doctor uniforms. "_DNA Remodeling Surgery_! When this Permanent Trap is activated I can declare one Monster type, and as long as this card remains on the field all face-up Monsters are treated as the declared type! And I declare _Magician_!"

As the Trap card's effect was initiated, _Dark Valkyria_ was surrounded by an aura of magical power.

"Why would she activate that card?" Lycoris asked.

'_One reason, all three of her Synchro Monsters specifically require _Magician_-type Monsters as the non-Tuners,_' I mentally told the girl. '_A dead giveaway that she's going for a Synchro Summon._'

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, _Trust Guardian_!" Shiru continued as she played the single card in her hand, causing my eyes to widen in surprise as the creature that appeared next was rather small with large pink wings while wearing a tall purple hat that had smaller white wings sticking out of it. (3/0/800)

'_Why the hell does she have _that_ thing_?' I shouted in head with disbelief while the Tuner Monster also gained an aura of magic.

"Now I tune my Level-4 _Dark Valkyria_ with my Level-3 _Trust Guardian_!" Shiru called out as her two Monsters flew into the sky as the creatures slowly faded, as was usual fare for Synchro Summons. "_Sājingu wa, mahō no chikara no shita o akiraka ni suru tame ni ketsugō suru!_"

As the _Magician_ duelist chanted, the two Monsters were engulfed by the standard burst of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Shiru shouted as she neared the end of her chant while the light began to fade away. "_Okoru, __Ākanaito Majishan!_"

Emerging from the light was, as far as I was concerned, Shiru's ace Monster, clad in a body-sized white robe with purple designs and its face covered by a hood that appeared to have horns sticking out the sides. In its left hand the Monster held a staff that was similar in appearance to one used by the infamous _Black Magician_. (7/400/1800)

"When _Arcanite Magician_ is Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters and his ATK increases by 1000 for each Spell Counter he has!" Shiru explained as two familiar black stones materialized and floated in circles around the Synchro Monster, granting him power. (7/400-2400/1800) "And now for _Trust Guardian_'s Monster Effect! When used as material for a Synchro Summon, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn by reducing it's ATK and DEF by 400!"

"Hey now, that's an interesting little Monster," I heard Crow say with intrigue.

"Reverse card, open!" Shiru called out as her last card rose. "_Pitch-Black Power Stone_! When this card is activated it gains three Spell Counters, and once per turn I can move one Spell Counter from this card onto another card that can hold one!" (_PBPS_ SC: 3)

'_Oh? Seems like she's taking heed to what I said from our last duel,_' I thought to myself with an amused smirk.

"I activate _Arcanite Magician_'s Monster Effect! I can remove one Spell Counter I control to destroy a card on my opponent's field!" Shiru explained, causing me to cringe slightly, though I had one finger ready on my Duel Disk. "First I'll destroy the card on your left by removing a Spell Counter from my Trap card!"

The _Magician_ Synchro Monster raised its staff, calling one of the black stones into the green orb before taking aim at my set card and firing a green blast of magic, destroying my _Totem Pole_ Trap. (_PBPS_ SC: 2)

"I activate _Arcanite Magician_'s Monster Effect once more to destroy the card on your right!" Shiru continued as the Synchro Monster pulled another of the stones to its staff and obliterated my second set card, my _Gate Out_ Trap. (_PBPS_ SC: 1) "I activate _Arcanite Magician_'s Monster Effect one more time!"

"Activate Trap card, _Maj Lei_!" I countered as my final card rose, the artwork very fittingly depicted a _Magician_ trying to cast a spell, but only resulting in small sparks from its staff. "When this card is activated, I can select one Monster my opponent controls! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster's effects are negated!"

Shiru gasped in surprise as her Monster appeared to be getting weak while the two stones that floated around it looked to have lost their power. (7/2400-400/1800)

"_Tān endo_," I heard Shiru say reluctantly, though I could've sworn I heard a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Shiru's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I pulled the next card from my deck.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Shiru's SPC: 4

'_Alright, so I've managed to weaken her _Arcanite Magician_, but once my Trap card is gone then I'm screwed. Let's see what I can play next…_' I thought to myself as I scanned my four-card hand. '_Alright, let's try this._' "I summon _Epitaph 07 – Pi_!"

As I played my card, the pink-haired fighter reappeared on the field. (4/1900/200)

"_Pi_, attack _Arcanite Magician_!" I commanded. "**Palm Blast!**"

_Pi_ crouched down for a moment before launching herself across the field and punching Shiru's Synchro Monster in the chest with all her strength, the loss of Life Points making Shiru's D-Wheel slow down until she was driving beside me.

Ryou: 2200  
Shiru: 2500

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Shiru's SPC: 3

"_Trust Guardian_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn, _Arcanite Magician_ will not be destroyed by battle!" Shiru explained as her Monster remained on the field while _Pi_ returned to mine.

"Maybe so, but as a result your Monster loses 400 ATK and DEF!" I pointed out as her Monster grew weaker. (7/400-0/1800-1400) "I'll set one card face-down to finish my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no __tān_!" Shiru called out as she drew her next card.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Shiru's SPC: 4

"I switch _Arcanite Magician_ to Defense mode!" Shiru announced as her weakened Synchro Monster held its staff in a defensive manner before a reversed card appeared beside her D-Wheel. "And I'll set one card to end my turn."

Shiru's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I drew the next card from my deck.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Shiru's SPC: 5

"Changing your Monster to Defense mode won't help you, Shiru! Watch as my Monster's effect deals piercing damage!" I called out. "_Pi_, attack _Arcanite Magician_! **Palm Blast!**"

Once again my female Monster launched herself at the _Magician_ Synchro.

"Reversed card, open!" Shiru countered as her set card rose, surprising me to the point of being speechless. "_Buster Mode_! When this card is activated I can release one Synchro Monster I control to Special Summon its _Buster Mode_ from my deck! So I release _Arcanite Magician_…"

As the Synchro Monster slowly vanished from the field, _Pi_ halted her attack and my _Maj Lei_ card was destroyed due to its target no longer being on the field.

"To Special Summon _Arcanite Magician/Buster_! (1)" Shiru called out as she pulled a card from her deck and played it.

The new Monster to appear on Shiru's field was _Arcanite Magician_. Only this time the Monster was clad in red-and-purple armor with a flowing white cape attached to the back of the armor. (9/900/2300)

"When _Arcanite Magician/Buster_ is Special Summoned by the effects of _Buster Mode_, he gains two Spell Counters and his ATK increases by 1000 for each Spell Counter!" Shiru explained as two familiar black stones appeared and floated around her new Monster, giving it strength. (9/900-2900/2300)

"But now the battle is reset due to a new Monster being summoned to the field," I explained while _Pi_ returned to my field. "I'll end my turn!"

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew her next card.

Ryou's SPC: 6  
Shiru's SPC: 6

"I activate the effect of my _Pitch-Black Power Stone_! I transfer my Trap's final Spell Counter onto _Arcanite Magician/Buster_ to increase his ATK by 1000!" Shiru announced as the last black stone floated away from the Trap card, causing it to shatter, and joined the other two that floated around the new _Magician_. (9/2900-3900/2300) "_Arcanite Magician/Buster_, attack _Epitaph 07 – Pi_! **Arcane Magic Assault!**"

At the command of the _Magician_ duelist, the _/Buster_ Monster raised its staff and chanted quietly, the staff's orb glowing brightly until the Monster swung the staff, releasing a barrage of green magical energy that slammed into my Monster, destroying her completely and making me lose control of my D-Wheel for a moment as I fell behind Shiru.

Ryou: 0200  
Shiru: 2500

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Shiru's SPC: 6

"_Tān endo_!" Shiru concluded.

Shiru's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I pulled my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Shiru's SPC: 7

'_Good, this should help me out,_' I thought to myself as I glanced at my new card while scanning my hand. "Activate Trap card, _Damaged Data_! With this card on the field I can freely play Magic cards! But first I'll summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_!"

As I played my next card, the angelic-dressed _Magician_ of my deck appeared on my field, gripping her staff. (4/300/2200)

"Then, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I play the Magic card, _Epitaph Of Twilight_!" I announced as I played my card, causing a familiar book to materialize onto the field. "With this card I can Special Summon one _Phase_ Tuner Monster from my deck as long as I control at least one _Epitaph_ Monster! I choose to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Deception Phase_!"

As my deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, I pulled the new card and slapped it onto my Duel Disk, causing a set of familiar green patterns to materialize onto the field. (3/0/0)

"Damn, he's going to summon _that_ thing," I heard Ushio say with dread in his voice, earning the attention of the other spectators for a moment.

"I now tune my Level-4 _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ with my Level-3 _Deception Phase_!" I called out as the green patterns overlapped themselves with _Atoli_ and the familiar green pattern piece appeared over my mouth. "_Ningen no chūsei kokoro no naka de, sagi wa hitotsu to natte hisonde iru__! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_"

As I chanted, a bright light engulfed my combined Monsters.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" I shouted as I neared the end of my chant while the light grew large and slowly began to fade. "_Watashi ni chikara o ataete! __Abatā_ _Ni_ _- Innis!_"

When the light faded, my two Monsters were replaced by a much larger creature with a faceless, porcelain-white head, its body from the neck down covered in a flowing white dress, the sleeves of which stopped at the wrists of my Monster's pure-white hands. Floating over the Monster's head was a thick white halo with green designs similar to _Deception Phase_ etched into it and hovering inches from the creature's hands were two green orbs, one for each hand. Finally, hovering behind the white Monster's back was a thin gold disc-like object with leaf-like objects protruding around it. (7/2000/3500) _Innis_ let out a familiar wailing moan as it flew above me, its arms crossed defensively to signify its position on the field.

"Damn, that thing's big!" Crow exclaimed. "What the hell kind of Synchro Monster is _that_?"

"That's the Synchro Monster he used against that Dark Signer, isn't it?" I heard Raven ask.

"Yeah, but it wasn't on the field for very long," Kurogasa answered the _Scrap_ duelist. "I remember him saying something about the Monster, but I don't recall what."

"All I know is that Monster can reduce the ATK of an opponent's Monster by half, but I don't know how long the effect lasts," Ushio said with minimal enthusiasm, likely not enjoying having to see one of my Synchros that had led to his defeat.

"Next, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I play the Instant Magic card, _Lei Zas_!" I said as I played my next card. "If I control at least one face-up _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, I can activate this card to inflict 800 damage to my opponent!"

When the card appear on the field, a barrage of light streams of shot out of the hologram and converged into a single spear of light before piercing through Shiru's D-Wheel.

Ryou: 0200  
Shiru: 1700

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Shiru's SPC: 6

"_Tān endo_!" I concluded.

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru called out as she drew her next card.

Ryou's SPC: 6  
Shiru's SPC: 7

"_Arcanite Magician/Buster_, attack _Avatar 02 – Innis_!" Shiru commanded without playing a card. "**Arcane Magic Assault!**"

Once again the evolved _Magician_ began to chant as the orb in its staff began to glow with power until the weapon was swung, releasing a barrage of green magic energy. I merely smirked as the attack drew closer until my Monster slowly faded away, causing the attack to pass through it harmlessly.

"What the?" the spectators shouted in surprise.

"_Innis_' Monster Effect! Up to twice per turn, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" I explained as _Innis_ slowly manifested back onto the field without so much as a scratch.

"_Tān endo_," Shiru said, apparently not having anything else to play.

Shiru's hand: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out as I pulled the next card from my deck.

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Shiru's SPC: 8

'_Alright then, I think I've got a good measure of her strength by now,_' I thought to myself as I changed the position of _Innis_' card. "I change _Avatar 02 – Innis_ to Attack mode!"

To signify the change, my Monster lowered its hands to its sides as blades of green energy were created by the orbs near the creature's hands.

"I activate _Innis_' Monster Effect! Once per turn I can reduce the ATK of one Monster my opponent controls by half until my opponent's End Phase!" I explained as a thin white mist started to build up from the leaf-like objects on my Monster's back. "**Haze Of Treason**!"

As _Innis_ let out a wailing moan, the mist slowly spread across the field until it ensnared Shiru's Monster, weakening it severely. (9/3900-1950/2300)

"_Innis_, attack _Arcanite Magician/Buster_!" I commanded.

With another wailing moan, _Innis_ raised its arms and flew across the field right past Shiru and her Monster. But then my _Avatar_ turned around and flew back towards us as it slashed _Arcanite Magician_ with its blades, causing the _/Buster_ Monster to explode into pixels, leaving behind small green orbs of magic energy.

Ryou: 0200  
Shiru: 1650

"When a _/Buster_ Monster is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon its original form back to the field!" Shiru explained as she pulled the card from her Cemetery slot. "Be reborn, _Arcanite Magician_, in Defense mode!"

As Shiru played her card, the green orbs converged at a single point, causing the _Magician_ Synchro Monster to regenerate in its initial form. (7/400/1800)

"I'll set one card face-down!" I said as a reversed card briefly appeared beside me. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 1

"_Watashi no tān_!" Shiru said as she drew her next card, but I quickly pressed a button on my Duel Disk before her turn could continue.

"Reversed card, open!" I called out as my set card rose, causing my opponent and the spectators to gasp. "_Synchro Prominence_! When this card is activated I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for each face-up Synchro Monster on the field!"

"Both Ryou-_san_ and Shiru have a Synchro Monster, so that means…" Rua trailed off.

"Shiru just lost," Crow finished as a surge of energy was released from my card and engulfed Shiru's field and her D-Wheel.

Ryou: 0200 (winner)  
Shiru: 0000

Shiru's D-Wheel expelled steam due to the depletion of her Life Points, causing her to slow to a halt with the rest of us slowing down next to her while my _Deception Phase_ pattern faded.

"That was a good duel," Crow spoke up. "Could've gone either way by the looks of it."

"Not bad," I said, ignoring what Crow had said and earning looks of confusion from the others.

"Wait, you mean that…" Shiru trailed off.

"You're definitely stronger in a Riding Duel," I admitted.

"So you were testing her?" Raven asked, to which I nodded.

"Now that I've dueled the three of you in both forms, I can say I'm satisfied with your strengths," I answered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kurogasa questioned. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment," I said. "Let's just say, for now, it was solely for my amusement."

The others looked between themselves questioningly until a flash of pink light caught our attention. When we looked in the direction of the light, we watched as it faded to reveal Kiryu's _Earthbound God – Ccapac Apu_.

"T-There it is!" Ushio gasped with shock from the size of the Monster, even from the distance we were at.

'_If that thing's being summoned now… we're farther from the tower than I had planned,_' I thought to myself before revving my D-Wheel. "Let's go!"

As I sped off towards the giant Monster, I heard the others quickly follow suit. While we drove across the bridge towards the duel, we watched it unfold as _Ccapac Apu_ reached down to attack Yusei only to notice the flash of a small explosion before the _Earthbound God_ retracted its arm. Then the dark creature started to glow, corresponding with the activation of its Monster Effect, but the following blast was deflected, signifying that Yusei had protected himself from the damage. Next, a pillar of light erupted from the field and soon vanished to reveal _Stardust Dragon_.

"That's Yusei's…!" Crow trailed off, but couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kurogasa questioned as I heard him rev his D-Wheel and speed ahead with Crow right behind him.

"Hey, wait for us!" Shiru called out to the two duelists before revving her D-Wheel and speeding ahead to catch up with Raven and Ushio following after her, causing an amused grin to appear on my face.

"Ryou, what are you thinking?" Lycoris asked with worry in her voice, apparently seeing my grin.

"Just going to have a little fun," I answered quietly as I revved Shadow's engine twice before picking up speed and shooting down the road right past the others.

"What the!" I heard them question.

"That D-Wheel's fast!" I barely heard Crow say as I sped by.

I could make out the sounds of revving engines behind me, but even if they went full speed on their D-Wheels they wouldn't be able to catch up with me unless I slowed down. It wasn't much longer until we reached the vicinity of the Giant Tower to witness the rest of the duel, but then Ruka's birthmark and my _Avatar_ patterns began to resonate.

"What's going on?" Rua wondered as he looked at the glowing mark on his sister's arm.

"This is…" I trailed off as I kept my eyes locked on the duel.

"It's gone," Ruka gasped, signifying her birthmark had disappeared.

"This duel is over," I said emotionlessly, causing everyone to glance at me before focusing on the duel.

"What the heck is that?" Crow asked as we saw a red light from where Yusei's position on the track was.

"Our birthmarks are all on Yusei now," Ruka said.

"Could this be a result of the Crimson Dragon?" Kurogasa wondered.

Everyone but me gasped with surprise as the next Monster to appear on Yusei's field was a small, pink, dragon-like creature.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Raven asked, commenting about the new Monster.

I remained quiet as we watched the small Monster grow several times its size and envelop both _Stardust Dragon_ and another Monster on Yusei's field known as _Stardust Xiaolong_.

"Is that a Synchro Summon?" Shiru asked, though I didn't need to respond as her question was answered by the three Monsters being engulfed in a burst of light.

Replacing the three Monsters on Yusei's field was a _Dragon_ with an appearance similar to _Stardust Dragon_, but it lacked the former Monster's arms and legs while gaining two new wings, its body seemingly encased in armor.

"What is that Monster?" Lycoris asked, her voice filled with awe.

"_Savior Star Dragon_…" I answered the A.I. aloud, probably earning confused looks from the others as a result.

But their attention was soon drawn back to the duel as small lights were being removed from the _Earthbound God_'s body and absorbed by Yusei's new Monster. _Savior Star Dragon_ then folded its wings and sped towards _Ccapac Apu_ and pierced through the giant Monster, causing the _Earthbound God_ to explode in dark energy as the _Dragon_ unfolded its wings to slow itself down. Once _Savior Star Dragon_ faded away, so too did my _Avatar_ patterns while Ruka's birthmark reappeared on her arm. We watched as Yusei ran into the tower and quickly run back out as the structure sank into the earth.

"Yusei!" Rua called out, he and his sister waving their arms to earn the D-Wheeler's attention.

"Over here! Over here!" Ruka called out.

Yusei was quick to climb back onto his D-Wheel and drive up to where we had parked to watch the end of the duel.

"Yusei!" Crow greeted his friend as Yusei parked his D-Wheel.

"I thought I asked you all to stay away from here," Yusei said.

"You can blame Ryou for that," Kurogasa said as he pointed his thumb at me. "He decided to have a Riding Duel against Shiru with this place as the destination."

"What does it matter anyway? Not like we tried to stop the duel or anything," I shrugged before pointing across the side of the bridge opposite of where Yusei and Kiryu dueled. "Besides, you might want to have a look over there. I think you might be pleased."

As Yusei and the others turned to look at where I was pointing, we all saw a dome of white light slowly retracting. When the light vanished, a large group of people appeared just standing around.

"Who are _those_ people?" Ushio asked.

"Could those be…" Crow trailed off.

"Since Yusei managed to beat Kiryu, the people who were sacrificed to the _Earthbound God_ have been resurrected," I finished.

"No way! That's awesome!" Rua cheered, causing me to sigh with irritation.

'_How many times will I have to repeat myself to these idiots?_' I mentally asked myself.

"You did it, Yusei!" Crow congratulated his friend.

"Yeah!" the D-Wheeler said as the two bumped fists.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be celebrating?" Raven asked, earning our attention. "How many of these Dark Signers are left?"

"Let's see, there were six to start and then another one joined…" Shiru said as she started counting with her fingers. "I think there's only three."

"There's Jack's opponent, then Aki's opponent, and then Rudger's at the center of it all," Kurogasa said.

"What's the name of Dark Signer Aki-_chan_ went to face?" Raven asked, his interest clearly piqued.

"Misty Lola," I answered.

"Lola?" Raven repeated, putting his hand to his chin. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I think you might be familiar with her younger brother," I said, earning Raven attention as he looked at me curiously. "Tobi Lola."

"He had a sister?" the Psychic Duelist asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember him mentioning that…"

"You've met her brother?" Shiru asked.

"Only twice," Raven answered. "I bumped into him when he asked to see Divine and again when I was told to test his current abilities. Never saw him again after that."

"That would be because the boy was killed while Divine was testing him," I told the _Scrap_ duelist, causing his face to contort with anger.

"I knew Aki-_chan_ was innocent," Raven said, his voice filled with rage. "I was there when she was supposed to have done it, and I never saw Tobi in the area when I got her out of there. So much grief…"

"Unfortunately Misty doesn't know the truth and blames Aki for killing her brother," I explained. "And like all Dark Signers, she's out for blood."

"Then I need to get to wherever they are and tell them what happened…" Raven said.

"Are you Aki's brother?" Yusei spoke up, his question directed towards the _Scrap_ duelist.

"I've been like a brother to her," Raven replied. "And I know you know me."

"Then I would like to ask you to have faith in Aki," the Tail Signer requested.

"But neither she nor Misty know the truth about the day Tobi died," the Psychic Duelist pointed out. "They'll kill each other, and I'm not willing to see or hear another family get torn apart."

"Aki knows what Divine had done to many of the children that were taken by the Arcadia Movement, so she might be able to convince Misty to stop traveling this path," Yusei said. "And though I haven't known her as long as you have, I know Aki's a strong duelist. I trust she'll be able to fight Misty off if the worst happens and we'll help her as soon as we're able."

Raven then let out a sigh, "Let's hope that it doesn't get any worse… But… if she trusts you, I can put some of my trust in you as well."

"Thank you, Raven," Yusei said with a nod.

"Well we've got quite a ways to go to reach Aki," Kurogasa said, having pulled the map out of his D-Wheel. "By the looks of it, the Lizard tower is on the opposite side of the area from us."

Kurogasa turned the map around, show us that the one thing between our location and Aki's destination was the crater that marked the location of the Old Momentum with the other tower locations crossed off with the exception of Jack's. Before anyone could make a comment however, we heard a grunt from Ushio and glanced at the officer to see his body had gone limp.

"Something wrong, Ushio?" Crow asked.

A sudden familiar glow on Ushio's right arm caused Yusei to gasp, "Get back, guys!"

"The heck is going on?" Crow asked as the twins ran from the Security officer and stood next to Crow and Yusei.

"Ushio-_san_, you okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"So, Yusei, you've finally defeated Kiryu," Ushio said, his voiced distorted.

"What's wrong with him?" Shiru asked.

"You're Rudger, aren't you!" Yusei asked.

"You'll be facing me next," Rudger said through Ushio. "If you wish to fight me, come to Old Momentum."

"_Nani_?" Yusei questioned, but the glowing mark on Ushio's arm vanished and the officer lost his balance for a moment.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Ushio asked as we all looked at him.

"What should we do, Yusei?" Crow asked his friend. "It might be a trap."

"Even if it's a trap, I have to fight him," Yusei answered. "If I defeat his _Earthbound God_, Martha, Rally, and all the people who haven't come back yet will probably come back. I'm going to Old Momentum to finish things with Rudger!"

"Looks like our destination is set," I thought aloud before turning to face Raven. "So what's your plan then? Now you know where Aki's headed, but where we need to go right now is halfway between here and there."

"Yusei did say we'd be going to help her as soon as possible, and I've put my trust in him," Raven said as he glanced at the Tail Signer. "So I'll stick around until then."

"Then shouldn't we get going?" Kurogasa asked. "I don't think we have a lot of time left."

Yusei, Raven, Crow, and I looked to Kurogasa and the others, nodding once in agreement before climbing back onto our respective vehicles and driving off towards the Old Momentum crater. As we neared the site, Shiru gasped at the destruction coming into view.

"Is that…"

"The location of the Old Momentum?" Raven finished the _Magician_ duelist's question.

"It is," Kurogasa answered with a nod. "The incident that caused all this, Zero Reverse, happened roughly seventeen years ago and split Satellite from Neo Domino City."

"And if the Dark Signers win, there's a chance they'll activate Zero Reverse again," I said. "This time on a global scale."

After driving for a bit longer, all of us parked near the mouth of the crater, all of us climbing from our respective vehicles with only Yusei and I taking our Duel Disks with us.

"It's huge!" Rua gasped in awe.

"It's like a crater after a meteor crashed!" Ruka said, her voice filled with concern.

"We're finally here," Crow said, looking down into the hole.

"Yeah…" Yusei said as he turned to face his friend. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Crow agreed as he raised an arm.

"There should be a path or something to get us down there safely," Kurogasa stated.

"What about those?" Shiru asked as we all looked in the direction she was pointing to see a flight of stairs with a guardrail leading down into the crater.

"Those'll work," I said as we all walked to the stairs, following Yusei's lead down into the massive hole, though I did glance back to see Crow run off elsewhere only to shrug it off before continuing the descent.

Once we reached a bridge at the bottom of the stairs, Yusei started to cross it when he stopped to see Rudger walking over from the other side.

"Yusei!" Rua called out in worry.

"Stay back!" Yusei warned us, to which I just quietly scoffed.

"So, you've arrived, Yusei!" Rudger said with a laugh as he slowly walked across the bridge. "Did you shove your former friend into hell?"

"No! Any hatred between me and Kiryu was unfounded!" Yusei argued. "You Dark Signers used our misunderstanding to your advantage!"

"Misunderstanding?" Rudger repeated as he removed the hood of the cloak. "It was no misunderstanding. It was fate! You were fated to risk your lives, hating one another, from the very beginning! You disperse the fireworks painted with hatred and sorrow, turning the Momentum of Destruction! Just as Dr. Fudo and I had!"

"_Nandato_!" Yusei questioned as Rudger raised his left, mechanical arm and slowly pulled a pin, causing an explosion at the bottom of the crater as swirling energy began to gather directly beneath the bridge.

"So beautiful," Shiru said as she looked down at the lights.

"Is this energy from Momentum?" Raven asked.

"I suggest you don't fall if you don't want to die," I emotionlessly warned the others.

"This is…" Yusei said while glancing down at the pooling energy.

"Can you see, Yusei? This is the door of new possibilities that Dr. Fudo and I discovered seventeen years ago," Rudger explained. "Beyond this light lies the power to change the world. Before long, this light will flood from here and bury this world!"

"Even if that means great sacrifice because of it!" Yusei questioned before pointing a finger towards his adversary. "Rudger, I can never let you get away with what you've done!"

"There's always slight sacrifices before new possibilities!" Rudger shouted.

"Slight?" Yusei repeated.

"Yusei, humans are but a small existence in the great container known as fate! In the presence of fate, an individual's life disappears like trash!" Rudger explained before turning his gaze down towards the swirling energy of Momentum. "Look there, Yusei, at this beautiful light. This light is fate itself. This light is alive! It engulfed my destiny and Dr. Fudo's destiny to garner life!"

"You're mad! You're not having your way any longer!" Yusei shouted.

"I'll bury you in this light as well! Bring yourself, Yusei!" Rudger challenged as he activated his Duel Disk, which Yusei accepted by activating his own.

"Wait!" I called out, halting the two duelists. "Before either of you start, I have a question for you, Rudger!"

"You are The Terror Of Death, aren't you," the Dark Signer figured. "Very well, I will answer your question, if possible."

"It's about one of your fellow Dark Signers by the name of Sakaki," I said. "Tell me who brought him here! There's no way he should exist here!"

"How do you know this?" I heard Raven question me.

"Are you feeling alright, Ryou?" Shiru asked.

"Tell me what you know, Rudger!" I shouted at the Dark Signer, ignoring the others.

"Ah, him," the Dark Signer said, showing he knew more about Sakaki than Demak. "As much as you desire an answer, I will apologize by saying I do not have one to your question."

"Bullshit! You're the one leading the Dark Signers so there has to be _something_ you know about that bastard!" I continued to shout with my anger building.

"All I know of him is that he introduced himself as an ally of the Dark Signers," Rudger stated. "He would constantly evade any questions pertaining to his knowledge of us as none of the others nor myself made efforts to contact him prior."

"Damn it," I snarled as I clenched my fists.

"Ryou?" I heard Lycoris ask as I felt her hands over my fist.

'_I figured that whoever was behind your mother's disappearance would be the one who brought Sakaki here,_' I mentally told the child A.I. '_And since the bastard didn't say anything I thought one of these guys would. Looks like we've hit a dead end._'

I caught a glimpse of Lycoris slowly shaking her head, "It's alright. I'm sure we'll find her no matter what."

"DUEL!" the two combatants shouted, signifying the start of their battle as they drew their starting hands.

Rudger: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

"_Watashi no tān_!" Rudger said as he drew his sixth card. "I've been looking forward to our duel. Now, let's see what powers you hold! I place a card face-down to end my turn!"

As Rudger played his card, a face-down hologram appeared over the gaping chasm.

Rudger's hand: 5

"Is he pulling his chain by just playing that card face-down!" Ushio asked with frustration.

"No, he's already faced Yusei once so Rudger has an idea of what he's capable of," I answered.

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei called out as he drew his sixth card before grabbing a different card from his hand and showing it to Rudger. "This card can be Special Summoned by sending a Monster in my hand to the Cemetery!"

"A new card?" Kurogasa wondered.

"I send _Level Stealer_ to the Cemetery to Special Summon _Quick Synchron_!" Yusei said as the Monster that appeared beside the Tail Signer had the appearance of a small robot with attire similar to that of a cowboy outlaw. (5/700/1400) "Next, the effect of the _Level Stealer_ sent to the Cemetery, activates! When this card is in the Cemetery, I can downgrade a Level-5 or higher Monster on the field by one to Special Summon it!"

As Yusei explained the effect, a red insect resembling a ladybug appeared on the field as _Quick Synchron_ had its Level lowered. (1/600/0) (5-4/700/1400)

"_Quick Synchron_ can take the place of a Tuner with _Synchron_ in its name!" Yusei continued to explain as holographic forms of Yusei's other _Synchron_ Tuners appeared, their artworks facing _Quick Synchron_, and began to spin like a roulette wheel until the Tuner pulled out a handgun and shot through one of the holographic cards, revealing the card to be _Junk Synchron_ before it shattered. "I'm tuning my Level-1 _Level Stealer_ with my now Level-4 _Quick Synchron_!"

With the announcement, the two Monsters flew into the air to perform the Synchro Summon.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_" Yusei chanted as the two Monsters were engulfed in a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!_"

Emerging from the light was Yusei's purple-armored Synchro Monster. (5/2300/1300)

"Go _Junk Warrior_! Direct attack!" Yusei commanded, to which his Monster complied by rushing across the field and leaping into the air, pulling back its right arm. "**Scrap Fist!**"

The Synchro Monster then launched itself towards Rudger, throwing its arm forward and struck the Dark Signer, who tried to block with his Duel Disk before throwing _Junk Warrior_ off and regaining his balance.

Rudger: 1700  
Yusei: 4000

"Alright! Yusei got the first punch!" Rua cheered.

"However, it is now that my Trap activates!" Rudger explained as his set card slowly rose, the artwork depicting an injured man with a shield and a sword by his feet, a purple aura surrounding him with animalistic eyes in the background. "_Truth Of Non-Resistance_! When I receive damage via an opponent's Monster's direct attack, this card can Special Summon one Level-1 Monster in my hand and Special Summon an identically named Monster from my deck!"

Appearing on Rudgers field were two spider-like Monsters with tall green bodies known as _Dark Spider_. (1/0/0) x2

"Two low-Level Monsters?" Shiru questioned.

"He must be setting up for his _Earthbound God_," Kurogasa figured. "If it's not already in his hand that is."

"If it isn't, he could also be trying for a Dark Synchro Monster," I added.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Yusei said as a reversed card appeared next to him.

Yusei's hand: 3

"I sense it!" Ruka gasped as she turned to look at the others. "Keep close to me!"

"Huh? What for?" Raven questioned the girl.

"Ruka's birthmark will create a barrier to ensure you won't be sacrifice for when Rudger summons his _Earthbound God_," I explained to the Psychic Duelist. '_Plus I'm not going to risk asking Lycoris after what happened against Sakaki._'

"And what about you?" Shiru asked.

"As I said before, my _Avatar_s are far stronger than any single piece of the Crimson Dragon," I answered. "Though you'd be out of luck asking me to help because the _Avatar_s only respond to me."

"No use arguing with the guy," Kurogasa said as he and the others moved closer to Ruka.

"_Watashi no __tān_!" Rudger said as he drew his next card. "I activate the Field Magic, _Spider Web_, from my hand!"

As the dark Signer played his card, parts of the Momentum energy started to climb up the walls of the chamber before created a large spider web over the mouth of the crater.

"Yusei, you cannot escape from this spider webbing. I release both of my _Dark Spider_s!" Rudger announced as his two Monsters disappeared from the field. "_Waga Unmei no Hikari ni Hisomishi Mouja-tachi no Tamashiiyo! Ruten-naru kono Sekai ni Ankoku no Shinjitsu wo Michibakutame, Ware ni Chikara wo Ataeyo! Fuhahahaha! Arawareyo! Jibakushin Uru!_ (2)"

Appearing in the air was the heart of an _Earthbound God_, beating slowly as a dark mist was drawn into the object of stone and metal. Then, appearing through the walls of the crater was the gigantic, red, spider-like _Earthbound God_. (10/3000/3000)

"There's the _Earthbound God_!" Ushio said as we all looked up, the others protected by Ruka's red barrier while the _Phase_ patterns appeared on my body to keep me from harm.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said, my attention still on Rudger's Monster.

"When a Field Magic is in play, an _Earthbound God_ is allowed to attack the opponent directly!" Rudger explained. "Go, _Earthbound God Uru_! Attack Yusei directly! **Hell Thread!**"

"Yusei!" Rua called out as the giant spider released webbing from its mouth.

"Trap, activate!" Yusei countered as his set card rose. "_Synchro Barrier_!"

In response to the Trap card, _Junk Warrior_ moved himself between Yusei and the _Earthbound God_'s attack, turning into five green discs that deflected the webs.

"What?" Rudger shouted with surprise.

"_Synchro Barrier_, by releasing a Synchro Monster on my field, can reduce all Battle Damage this turn to 0!" Yusei explained his card's effect.

"You happened to fend off that attack, huh?" Rudger chuckled with amusement. "I'll place two cards face-down and I activate this Magic card. The Permanent Magic, _Destiny Trigger_!"

When Rudger played his card, a disembodied hand appeared on his field holding a bone with a red button on it.

"When I activate this card, by sending a card from the top of my deck to the Cemetery, when a card you draw hereafter is the same type as this card," Rudger explained as he revealed the card he pulled, which was a Monster card, before putting it into his Cemetery slot. "It will halve your Life Points! Now, it's your turn! The next card you draw will determine your fate!"

Rudger's hand: 1

"So if Yusei draws a Monster card he'll lose half of his Life Points?" Lycoris summarized.

"Considering the average deck has 40 cards, consisting of 20 Monsters, 10 Traps, and 10 Magics, Yusei has a 50% chance of drawing a Monster card," I said quietly. '_Or that _would_ be the case if Yusei _had_ an average deck._'

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei called as he drew his next card, turning it over to reveal a Trap card and allowing the others to release their held breath.

"A Trap card, huh?" Rudger said with a laugh. "You're someone with the devil's luck."

"Great! Yusei managed to dodge the effect of the Magic card!" Kurogasa cheered.

"However, as Rudger said, that card of his is a Permanent Magic. So as long as it remains on the field, Yusei will be at its mercy until he draws a Monster," Raven pointed out.

"I summon _Speed Warrior_!" Yusei said as he played his next card, summoning the silver-armored Monster. (2/900/400)

"What's Yusei doing? That Monster's no match for an _Earthbound God_!" Rua cried out.

"Maybe so, but as long as a Field Magic is in play, an _Earthbound God_ can't become the target of an attack, meaning Yusei's able to attack directly just like Rudger can," I explained.

"But with only 900 ATK?" Ushio questioned. "Like hell if it'd do much."

"But wait, _Speed Warrior_'s Monster Effect will double its ATK if it attacks on the turn it's summoned," Shiru pointed out.

"Right! That means its ATK will jump to 1800! Enough to deplete Rudger's remaining 1700!" Kurogasa said with a smile.

'_But then there's those two other cards Rudger has,_' I said as I focused my attention to the two reversed cards. '_There's no doubt Rudger knows about the flaw in his _Earthbound God_'s effect, so one of those must be a card to block an attack._'

"_Speed Warrior_'s effect activates! On the turn it's successfully summoned, its ATK can be doubled!" Yusei explained as his Monster grew stronger. (2/900-1800/400) "Go, _Speed Warrior_! Attack Rudger directly!"

"Yes! If this connects, Yusei will win!" Ushio said as Yusei's Monster leapt into the air and dove at the Dark Signer.

"Too naïve, Yusei!" Rudger shouted as one of his set cards rose, showing _Earthbound God Ccarayhua_. "I activate a Permanent Trap, _Roar Of The Earthbound God_! It destroys a Monster launching an attack and inflicts damage equal to half its ATK!"

Yusei braced himself as a shockwave was launched across the field and destroyed _Speed Warrior_.

Rudger: 1700  
Yusei: 3100

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Yusei concluded as a reversed card appeared beside him.

Yusei's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" Rudger said while pulling his next card. "Now then… I wonder how long you can continue to dodge my _Earthbound God_'s attacks, Yusei? Go, _Uru_! Attack Yusei directly! **Hell Thread!**"

"Trap, activate! _Spirit Force_!" Yusei countered, his set card rising as the _Earthbound God_ spewed more webbing at the Tail Signer. "This card reduces one instance of Battle Damage to 0 and adds a Monster card in the Cemetery with a DEF of 1500 or lower into my hand!"

"It seems that you're at the end, Yusei!" Rudger said.

"_Nani_!" Yusei questioned.

"Counter Trap, _Ground Web_!" Rudger countered Yusei's card as his other reversed card rose. "It negates the effect and activation of an opponent's Magic or Trap card!"

"Oh no!" Yusei shouted as his card shattered before raising his arms to block the spider webs which knocked the Tail Signer onto his back.

Rudger: 1700  
Yusei: 0100

"Yusei!" the twins called out.

"Get up, Yusei!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Yusei, I'll let you pass away soon. Right to your father, resting within the light," Rudger said sinisterly.

"Yusei! Don't tell me you're going to let this bastard beat you!" I shouted at the fallen Signer, earning everyone's attention.

"R-Ryou…" Yusei said as he struggled to push himself up.

"Wasn't your whole reason for dueling Rudger to bring back Martha and the others!" I asked the Tail Signer. "Then get back on your feet and win!"

As if responding to my shouts, Yusei pushed himself up and rose to his feet, "Thank you, Ryou. I needed that."

"That was unexpected," Ushio said, causing me to glance at the others.

"I agree," Kurogasa added. "I didn't think you'd be so helpful."

"Don't go getting the wrong idea," I assured them. "Yusei's the only one who managed to defeat me. As such, I won't let him lose until I've beaten him."

"Figures you'd have a motive like that," Raven said, to which I just shrugged.

"So you still choose to deny your fate," Rudger said after Yusei had stood up before pushing one card into his Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear on his field. "I'll set one card to end my turn!"

Rudger's hand: 1

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei said as he drew his next card, revealing it to the Dark Signer opponent as per the condition of Rudger's card effect.

"Drawn a Monster card, have we?" Rudger said with a chuckle. "It is now that the effect of my Permanent Magic, _Destiny Trigger_, activates! When my opponent draws a card with a type identical to the card I sent to the Cemetery when this is activated, it will halve your Life Points!"

At the end of Rudger's sentence, the disembodied hand pressed the button on the bone it was holding, causing an explosion that blew across the field as Yusei struggled to stay standing.

Rudger: 1700  
Yusei: 0050

"Yusei!" the twins called out in worry.

"It seems that you're at the end, doesn't it?" Rudger said with a laugh.

"This is bad! Yusei only has 50 Life Points left!" Rua said, his voice filled with concern.

"He can still make a comeback," Shiru said, earning the attention of the twins. "Even if a duelist has just 1 Life Point left, as long as it isn't 0, they can still fight on."

"My Life Points haven't run out just yet!" Yusei said to his opponent. "I summon _Zero Guardna_ in Defense mode!"

As Yusei played his card, the Monster that appeared was a small blue machine carrying a large rectangular metal block shaped almost like the number zero. (1/0/0)

"Next, I'll place a card face-down to end my turn!" Yusei declared as a reversed card appeared beside him.

Yusei's hand: 1

"You're still willing to fight, are you?" Rudger questioned. "You seem to get that persistent will to fight from your father. I would have never guessed that, seventeen years later, the very Signer that I am here to defeat would be Dr. Fudo's own son. I can sense that our fate is strong."

"I don't recognize any fate between you and me!" Yusei argued.

"Yusei has a point there," I mused. "If it wasn't for Martha or those friends of his, I doubt Yusei would be as eager to fight Rudger himself. In fact, I could've jumped in to duel instead, or even Jack could have if he was in the area."

"You can stop bluffing! Your Life Points are in peril!" Rudger told the Tail Signer. "It won't be long before your soul disappears into the Momentum's light! But, before any of that, let me tell you a story about your father."

'_Oh fucking hell, not another story,_' I groaned inwardly.

"Seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo was the leading man in quantum physics, having discovered the _Yūsei Ryūshi_, (3)" Rudger explained.

"_Yūsei Ryūshi_?" Ruka repeated.

"What is that?" Rua wondered.

"The _Yūsei Ryūshi_, much like a _Yūsei Haguruma_ (4), binds particles together with other particles," Rudger explained further. "The doctor named his son after his discovery. He wanted you to be like a bond that binds others together with others. The _Yūsei Ryūshi_ was a new, essential particle needed to build Momentum. The doctor developed his own theory and launched development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, Momentum. At the time, Rex and I were scientists, but were impressed by the doctor's research and worked as his assistants. The doctor would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. He also believed in the future of the world that Momentum would create. Research was going fine. Until one point down the line."

"Kurogasa, did Godwin mention any of this to you?" I asked the _Haos_ duelist.

"No, this is news to me, "Kurogasa said as he shook his head, surprised at the information Rudger was supplying.

"We didn't know the cause. However, no one, at that time, thought that Momentum would bring about something unprecedented," the Dark Signer continued. "With every experiment, the city would be struck by abnormal weather. I investigated every piece of data in the world and I found the location where disasters were occurring at the same time as the experiments. That being… the Nazca Plains. At the Nazca Plains, I heard a legend which entailed the Gods unfolding their battle every five-thousand years. Saying the Nazca Lines were Wicked Gods that were sealed up and that they were locked in battle with the Dragon God of the Skies for supremacy of the world. That's when I met a certain man. A man that came from Yliaster."

"Yliaster?" Raven and Kurogasa repeated with surprise in their voice while Yusei repeated the word with curiosity.

As Rudger continued his story, he left a pause after mentioning a birthmark that had been on his left arm.

"A birthmark?" Shiru repeated.

"But wait, he has a mechanical left arm. So how could he have a birthmark?" Ushio asked.

"It's clearly a replacement arm," I answered the officer. "Either he lost the arm in an accident or, most likely, he had his arm removed to be rid of the birthmark."

"But wait, didn't you say the Signer marks only appear on the right arms?" Rua asked me, to which I was somewhat glad the child remembered what I had said a while back.

"In most cases. But it seems that Rudger is the sole exception," I said.

"After that fateful encounter, I returned to the laboratory. And so, I saw Momentum's new possibilities!" Rudger continued further. "Momentum – It was a device called in to resurrect the Gods of five-thousand years ago!"

"So Yliaster was behind all this?" Raven asked.

"But that's… impossible…" I barely heard Kurogasa say as Rudger resumed his story up to the Zero Reverse incident.

"That was when the doors of Hell were unlocked," Rudger concluded. "Transcending five-thousand years' time…"

"You plan to play God, then?" Yusei shouted. "How many people's lives must you toy with by your own hands until you're satisfied_!_?"

"Yusei, by the time I even realized, my fate was in the hands of the Gods," Rudger answered. "I chose the darkness in my own heart. This world will soon be reborn! That is my answer! _Watashi no __tān_!"

Rudger quickly glanced at the card in his hand before adding it with his only other card.

"Yusei, I must still proceed forward! Go, _Earthbound God Uru_! Attack Yusei directly!" Rudger commanded, to which his Monster complied by shooting more threads of webbing.

"_Zero Guardna_'s effect activates!" Yusei counted as his Monster moved itself between the Tail Signer and the attack, releasing the metallic block to take the attack for Yusei in a following explosion. "By releasing this card, _Zero Guardna_ reduces all Battle Damage to 0!"

"So, you managed to fend off my attack, did you?" Rudger asked with a hint of amusement in his voice before a reversed card appeared beside him. "I place a card face-down to end my turn."

Rudger's hand: 1

"If he takes another direct attack, he'll lose!" Rua said with worry.

"We just have to believe in Yusei," Shiru assured the child.

"_Ore no __tān_!" Yusei said as he drew his next card before two reversed cards appeared in front of him. "I set two cards! I end my turn on that!"

Yusei's hand: 1

"A defensive move, Yusei!" Rudger asked the Tail Signer before drawing his next card. "_Watashi no tān_!"

The Dark Signer then grinned when he glanced at the card he drew.

"I'll just obliterate your hope, then!" Rudger announced as he played his card. "The Magic card, _Earthbound Whirlwind_! When an _Earthbound God_ is on the field, this destroys all Magic and Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field!"

"Oh, damn! If he destroys all his face-down cards, Yusei will be completely exposed!" Ushio shouted.

"That's what I've been waiting for! Trap, activate!" Yusei countered as one of his set cards rose, depicting _Stardust Dragon_ flying upward from a path made of stars. "_Starlight Road_! It negates any effects that destroy two or more cards!"

With the activation of the Trap card, a burst of white light shot outward and destroyed the tornado that had been launched by Rudger's card before destroying the Magic card itself.

"And then, it Special Summons a _Stardust Dragon_!" Yusei concluded his card's effect. "Appear now, _Stardust Dragon_!"

Rising in a burst of white light was Yusei's signature Synchro Monster, _Stardust Dragon_, as it let out a mighty roar. (8/2500/2000)

"Attaboy! He not only fended off his opponent's attack, but summoned _Stardust Dragon_ as well!" Rua cheered.

"So, you've appeared, have you, _Stardust Dragon_?" Rudger said. "You're too late, though."

"It's not over yet!" Yusei countered. "I activate the Trap card, _Shooting Star_! When there is a _Stardust Dragon_ on my side of the field, this will destroy one card! And what I'm destroying will be your Field Magic, _Spider Web_!"

"Not good enough, Yusei!" the Dark Signer countered back. "Trap card, _Nilhility Hole_! By reducing the ATK of one of my Monsters to 0, it will negate the activation of a Magic or Trap!"

As Yusei's card shattered, _Earthbound God Uru_'s strength was reduced to nothing. (10/3000-0/3000)

"I will end my turn at that," Rudger concluded as his Monster's strength returned. (10/0-3000/3000) "_Earthbound God Uru_'s ATK also returns to 3000!"

Rudger's hand: 1

"_Ore no __tān_!" Yusei said, drawing his next card. "I activate the magic card, _Battle Waltz_! It Special Summons a _Waltz Token_ which copies a Synchro Monster on my field, and its effects."

With the card's effect explained, a black-and-white copy of _Stardust Dragon_ split itself from the original. (8/2500/2000)

"Even so, my _Earthbound God_ cannot be targeted for attacks!" Rudger explained.

"The only one I'm targeting, Rudger, is you yourself!" Yusei stated. "Go, _Waltz Token_!"

Did you forget I had my Permanent Trap?" Rudger said as the _Stardust Dragon_ copy flew across the field. "_Roar Of The earthbound God_! When a Monster with an ATK lower than my _Earthbound God_'s launches an attack, it destroys that Monster and inflicts damage to the opponent equal to half its ATK! I've won!"

"_Stardust Dragon_'s effect activates! **Victim Sanctuary**!" Yusei countered as his _Dragon_ roared and slowly transformed into stardust particles, wrapping themselves around the gust of wind until they disappeared and the Permanent Trap shattered. "By releasing _Stardust Dragon_, it negates a destruction effect! Go, _Waltz Token_! Direct attack!"

"Yusei's going to win!" Ruka cheered.

"Not quite!" Rudger countered as his set card rose. "Trap, activate! _Glowing Image of The Tutelary God_! An _Earthbound God_ receives an opponent's attack! And _Uru_'s ATK is 3000! This is the end, Yusei. No need to feel ashamed, however. We have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history."

After Rudger finished his sentence, the _Waltz Token_ was pulled off course by an invisible force and now flew straight into _Earthbound God Uru_, destroying itself in an explosion. However, a shocked expression soon filled Rudger's face upon seeing no change to Yusei's Life Points.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when the _Waltz Token_ is destroyed, damage received by both players is reduced to 0," Yusei explained.

"_Nani_!" Rudger asked with shock.

"_Waltz Token_'s effect! The ATK of the Monster which destroyed this token by battle decreases equal to the token's own ATK!" Yusei explained his card's final effect as the _Earthbound God_ grew weaker. (10/3000-500/3000) "Rudger, your fate doesn't concern me! You've forgotten! Forgotten that there are so many lives fouled up because of the madness you call 'fate'! Forgotten of how much the people left have suffered! If not for my dad's research, the incident seventeen years ago would have been prevented. That incident took Jack and Crow's parents. It threw everyone's lives out of whack! If that hadn't happened, we would all have warm parents and would be living happy lives! And despite that, why do they me as their friend_!_? Smiling upon me without me asking_!_? What should I do_!_? How do I make it up to them_!_? Answer! Answer me, Rudger!"

"Is that the darkness in your heart?" the Dark Signer asked.

"I'll answer that, Yusei!" the familiar voice of Crow shouted through the area, to which wel all looked down to see the _Black Feather_ duelist looking up through a window in a room below us.

"Crow?" Yusei said in surprise.

"Yusei, you've been living all this time, shouldering those emotions, haven't you?" Crow asked before closing his eyes. "Forgive me. I'm your friend, and yet I never noticed."

"Crow…" Yusei said.

"But, Yusei, I never once thought that the way my life turned out was your old man's fault! That's why you don't need to take responsibility for that!" Crow shouted. "If I do have a fate, it's simply because I met you! Simply because I met you and Jack… a group of irreplaceable friends! Yusei, win! For us!"

Throughout the two speeches, I could hear Lycoris quietly cry.

"That was… so beautiful…" Lycoris sobbed as she wiped her eyes, but that turned out to be a bad idea as she fell through the spaces between the railings. "Ryou!"

'_What are you doing?_' I mentally asked the young Artificial Intelligence as I glanced down at her to see her floating in the air.

"Huh? I'm not falling?" the girl asked.

'_You forgot that you can only go so far from me, didn't you,_' I mentally told the girl and would've had a sweatdrop over my head if I was an anime character.

"Help me up!" Lycoris shrieked.

'_Sorry, can't do that. It'd look weird reaching for something that isn't there,_' I said with my thoughts, reminding Lycoris that she was invisible to everyone but myself as I leaned against the railing.

"Crow…" the Tail Signer trailed off before nodding once and turning back to face his opponent. "Rudger, your light of madness isn't illuminating my heart! It's my irreplaceable friends! And, in this duel, this is the last hope left on my field! Trap card, open! _Stardust Flash_!"

Yusei's final set card rose, the artwork depicting three _Stardust Dragon_s surrounded in a green, red, and blue aura.

"In the turn that a _Stardust Dragon_ is released via its own effect, it Special Summons a _Stardust Dragon_ in my Cemetery!" explained his card's effect as a portal opened up in front of the card, letting the white-and-blue _Dragon_ to fly out onto the field. (8/2500/2000)

"_Stardust Dragon_ has been revived?" Rudger asked in shock.

"Go, _Stardust Dragon_!" Yusei declared. "**Shooting Sonic!**"

The white _Dragon_ let out a roar before firing a blast of white energy from its mouth, colliding with _Earthbound God Uru_ due to Rudger's Permanent Trap and causing the giant spider to explode as it died as the Dark Signer dropped to his knees.

Rudger: 0000  
Yusei: 0050 (winner)

However, Rudger wasn't finished yet as he started to laughed and pushed himself up.

"Don't think that this is over…" the Dark Signer said as he started to fade away. "A new God, the mightiest of them all, has already been unleashed."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"If you can't activate the five towers' controllers before sunset, the doors to Hell will open and the King of Hell will be resurrected!" Rudger told the Tail Signer as he pulled a cord from his robotic arm, causing a red light to glow from it.

"The King of Hell_!_?" Yusei repeated.

"Yusei! I cannot allow you out of here!" Rudger shouted as he ripped off his own robotic arm, causing an explosion that tore the bridge apart.

Unfortunately, the shockwave was stronger than it looked as it shook the stairwell, and I realized too late that leaning against the railing was a bad idea when the metal bars suddenly snapped and I slowly fell forward.

"Wha-" I cut myself off as my feet left the ground.

"Yusei! Ryou!" I heard the others call out to us, but with nothing to grab on to the both of us fell into the light of Momentum as Lycoris tightly clutched my coat.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Once Yusei and Ryou disappeared into the light in the chasm, Rua began to cry.

"Yusei is…" Rua said, trying to fight back his tears.

"Yusei…" Ruka said, looking down into the glowing pit.

"Yusei!" Crow called out.

"Even Ryou is…" Shiru said quietly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Raven grit his teeth and clenched his fists before the _Scrap_ duelist started to run back up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ushio called to the Psychic Duelist, to which Raven stopped and turned back around to face the others.

"To get my cards! What else?" Raven answered, confusing everyone for a moment until Kurogasa caught on.

"It's impossible to bring back the dead," the _Haos_ duelist said solemnly, as if speaking from experience, as he turned his gaze towards the Momentum light. "Especially not from this."

Raven's arms then went limp as memories of his parents flooded into his head. The Psychic Duelist then slowly walked back down the stairs towards the others, dragging his feet, with an angered look on his face.

"Don't talk like that! There's no way Yusei could die in a place like this!" Crow shouted. "They just dropped in there and nothing more!"

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

What happened to me? Did I die again? I can't feel anything.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" I heard Lycoris ask.

"I… don't know," I answered the girl, remembering that she fell with me.

I tired to open my eyes and was surprised when they did open, albeit slowly. But then I thought maybe my eyes weren't open, because all I could see was white. I slowly turned my head and saw Lycoris beside me, which proved my eyes were indeed opened, and realized the two of us were floating in a white endless void.

"Is this what happens when you die?" I asked rhetorically.

As I continued to look around, as pointless as it may have been, until I saw a figure. The figure had long, flowing lavender hair that stopped shortly past her waist and wore a loose, flowing dress with what looked like a white shawl wrapped around their shoulders.

"What the, is that…" I trailed off from the familiar appearance of the figure.

"Mama!" Lycoris cried out and practically flew off towards the figure, only to be stopped by the invisible tether that bound us together. "Come on, we finally found mama!"

'But I don't… believe it," I muttered, my gaze still focused on the figure. "If all I had to do to meet her was die then why would the _Avatar_s revive me in my duel against Sakaki?"

"You have not yet passed from this world," a soft, angelic voice spoke as the figure turned around to reveal their face, with light-blue eyes and a silver infinity-shaped brooch in the middle of their shawl, proving to be who Lycoris assumed it to be.

"Aura…" I breathed out.

There was no doubt that the figure was none other than Aura, Goddess of The World and the Ultimate A.I. But something felt off about the situation.

"You are partially correct," Aura answered. "Though I am Aura, the me you see before you is not the real me. My real body is still being held captive."

"So you're using what power you can to relay a message to me?" I asked, having heard of this gimmick before in other anime and video games, and even in some movies.

Aura nodded, "And to ensure you do not perish. As the one chosen by my daughter, only you can find me and stop my mother."

"Your mother?" I repeated, my eyes widened with shock. "But how_!_? I thought she was destroyed during your rebirth!"

Before Aura answered, I noticed her body flicker like static, as if being infected by a virus program, "I'm sorry, but I have no time to explain. Mother has discovered what I am doing and is trying to stop me. Please, you must assist the Signers in their battle! The fate of all worlds depends on it!"

"All worlds? What are you…?" I trailed off as Aura's body began to glow brightly, enough so that I had to raise my arms over my eyes as not to be blinded.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot up from the energy of Momentum, catching everyone's attention.

"What's this now?" Ushio questioned.

As everyone looked into the pillar, they saw two bodies as though lying on their backs.

"Yusei!" the twins called out.

"Is that Ryou?" Shiru wondered aloud.

"But how? They both fell," Kurogasa said with surprise in his voice.

When the light faded, the two bodies were slowly lowered as Crow and Ushio lifted their arms to ease Yusei down while Shiru and Kurogasa helped Ryou down with Raven standing by himself. Ushio and Crow then gently laid Yusei on the ground while Shiru and Kurogasa did the same with Ryou.

"Yusei, snap to!" Crow shouted at his friend.

"Yusei!" the twins said.

"Come on, Ryou! Wake up!" Shiru pleaded.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Come on, Ryou! Wake up!" I heard Shiru say, to which I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking over me.

"What a relief!" Rua happily sighed.

"The hell?" I wondered.

"I've… come back?" I heard Yusei's voice ask, so I glanced over to see Yusei laying beside me.

"Heh, talk about a new record," I said tiredly as Yusei and I pushed ourselves up to our feet.

"Do you really enjoy death?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "Even when you're the one that's going to die?"

"Well considering this makes two in under 24-hours, I'd say I'm fine with it," I replied while cracking my neck, seeing Lycoris with an unreadable expression on her face from the corner of my eye.

"You really are a strange individual…" Raven said. "Hell or Heaven keeps kicking you out."

"Well neither of you look hurt anyway," Kurogasa said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"But, how did you…" Ushio trailed off.

"They're safe now, so does it really matter?" Shiru asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Looks like we made you guys worry," Yusei told the others.

"I don't think this is the time to be taking it easy," Crow said.

"Crow's right," Kurogasa said. "If what Rudger said is true, we only have a few hours left to close the final seals."

"Right," Yusei said with a nod as he turned his attention to Raven. "As I promised, we'll head for the Lizard tower and meet up with Aki."

"Finally…" Raven said with a light smile.

But before we even started to leave, Yusei and Ruka gasped as their birthmarks lit up shortly before fading away.

"My birthmark is disappearing!" Ruka said.

"Just like that one time with Yusei!" Rua pointed out.

"Then, that means…" Crow trailed off as he turned to face Yusei.

"Must be responding to Jack," I said as, shortly after, the two Signers regained their birthmarks.

All of us then climbed the staircase until we reached the mouth of the crater, at which point we saw purple lights in the sky.

"Look at that!" Crow said with awe.

"Looks like Jack was successful," Kurogasa said with a smile.

"Great going, Jack!" Rua cheered.

"That means the only seal left…" I said as I turned to face Raven. "…is Aki's. Looks like you lucked out."

"Good, I just hope she finishes this off," the Psychic Duelist responded.

"We are going to put a stop to the Dark Signers' ambitions!" Yusei declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement before we returned to our vehicles, Yusei and I putting our Duel Disks into our D-Wheels to start to them up before we left the site as a group, heading towards the final tower. As we drove, I'd often take glances towards raven, seeing a small smile stuck on his face that he had never worn until now.

"What are you looking at, Ryou?" Lycoris asked.

'_Nothing. It's just… odd, seeing Raven smiling at all since he's always had this cold glare ever since we met him,_' I answered the A.I. girl with my thoughts before returning my attention ahead of us, my thoughts still linked to Lycoris. '_Sorry that wasn't your real mother._'

"It's alright," the girl answered, and I could tell she was smiling. "At least we know she's still safe."

I nodded once, making sure it was unnoticeable by the others. But my thoughts kept going back to what Aura had said.

"_As the one chosen by my daughter, only you can find me and stop my mother."_

'_So it _is_ her. But how is she alive?_' I thought to myself as we continued to drive.

"There's only one seal left," Yusei reminded us all. "But, if we don't make it fall by sunset, we won't be able to close the doors of Hell."

I then took another quick glance towards Raven, '_No, I can't let them reunite. Not too soon anyway. We're still missing a key component._'

After several more minutes of driving, we spotted a car parked in front of what looked like a rundown amusement park.

"Aki and Mikage -_san_ are already inside, I guess," Yusei said as we parked beside the empty vehicle.

"But, it doesn't look like they started dueling yet," Ruka pointed out, at which point Raven had quickly scrambled off his D-Wheel, taking his Duel Disk with him, and running past the entrance of the park.

"Aki-_chan_!" Raven called out with his hands placed by his mouth. "Where are you_!_? Aki-_chan_!"

"Think we should split up?" Kurogasa asked. "We'd cover more ground that way. And maybe we could summon one of our signature Monsters so the other know where we are once we've found Aki."

Yusei nodded once, "Good idea."

"Then I'll be going with Raven I guess," I said, much to the surprise of everyone else. "He's been after me for a while and he's only here because I offered if he wanted to find Aki." '_And I need to make sure he doesn't find her right away._'

"Then I'll go with the kids to keep them safe," Ushio said.

"Shiru and I will go together then," Kurogasa suggested, earning a hesitant nod from the _Magician_ duelist.

"Crow and I will each go on our own," Yusei said, earning a nod from his friend.

All of us climbed off our vehicles and took our Duel Disks with us as I walked past the entrance towards Raven.

"You won't find her just by running around screaming," I told the Psychic Duelist.

"How else are we supposed to know she's here if I can't signal her somehow?" Raven asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"We know she's here because of the car," I mentioned while pointing my thumb to the vehicle used by Aki and Mikage. "Plus we've all decided to split up to cover more ground. Yusei's going it alone, as is Crow, while Ushio takes the kids and Shiru and Kurogasa are going together. That just leaves you and me since I pretty much dragged you into this."

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Raven asked eagerly as I walked by him and signaled the Psychic Duelist to follow me.

'_Just have to take our time. I'll have to take us through some detours,_' I thought to myself as Lycoris and Raven followed me through the park.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Once everyone had split up into their groups, or alone in Yusei's and Crow's case, Shiru and Kurogasa walked through the empty amusement park at a leisurely pace.

"Geez, feels like a ghost town here," Kurogasa noted as he looked around at the ruined buildings and rides and empty game and food stalls.

"Yeah…" Shiru trailed off, her mind currently elsewhere.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked.

"Um, well…" the _Magician_ duelist trailed off for a moment. "I know we should be focused on finding Aki, but I'm worried about Ryou."

"I can see why," the _Haos_ duelist said as he put one hand into his pants pocket. "It's because of Raven, right?"

Shiru nodded once, "Raven's already tried to kill Ryou twice. Now that they're alone, who's to say he won't take advantage of it?"

"You have a point," Kurogasa said. "But we should know by now that Ryou can take care of himself. After all, he's already beaten his own Dark Signer and defeated Raven twice. Then of course he apparently died twice already, so I doubt anything Raven does to him will have any lasting effect."

"I guess you're right…" Shiru said, but the tone of her voice told the _Haos_ duelist she wasn't completely convinced.

"Remember, we agreed to summon a Monster once we've found Aki. But I'm sure that if Ryou's in trouble he'll summon a Monster anyway," Kurogasa figured.

"You have a point," Shiru said with a small nod. '_Though Ryou doesn't seem the type to ask for help unless absolutely necessary. That means he'd have to be in grave danger before he'll signal any of us for help._'

The two duelists then continued their search through the park grounds.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"You sure you know where we're going?" Raven asked.

"We don't know where she is, so it's best if we check every building," I lied, though thankfully Raven didn't know that. "After all, we don't know where Misty's hiding and chances are Aki's looking for her."

"Then we should figure out where Misty's hiding and, if we can, convince her to stop or take her out," the _Scrap_ duelist suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we don't know anything about Misty aside from her brother, her misplaced hatred towards Aki, and that she's a model," I pointed out. "I doubt we'd find anything here that would connect to her based on what we know of her."

Raven let out a sigh before punching the wall of an old game stall, "Back to square one…"

'_Good, this is a perfect waste of time. Just need to stay away from the house of mirrors until Misty summons her _Earthbound God_,_' I thought to myself with a small, unnoticeable smirk on my face. "Even if we don't find her, one of the others might. And once they find her, we've agreed to summon a signature Monster to notify the others where she is."

"Good idea," Raven replied. "Then let's get back to looking…"

I nodded once, still concealing my smirk as the two of us continued to search through the park, making sure to check every building that would be big enough for two people to have a duel. After walking around for a while longer, Raven suddenly gasped.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Aki-_chan_…" Raven said, causing me to arch an eyebrow. "She's using her powers. She's in a duel!"

"What the?" I wondered, surprised by this information. '_He's able to sense her!_?_ Shit, this'll make it harder to slow him down._'

Before I could say anything, Raven had already taken off, quickly looking down corners before running off again as I tried to keep up with the Psychic Duelist.

"Where is she? Where is she_!_?" I could hear Raven repeating over and over again. "Aki-_chan_!"

"I thought you said you could sense her!" I called out to Raven, making him stop as his chest heaved from deep breaths.

"Not for very long, I can only sense her for a few seconds when she activates her powers," the _Scrap_ duelist explained, panic in his voice once more. "But this… Where did she get all this power? She's _never_ used this much before."

Our attention was diverted as the ground suddenly began to shake. The both of us then look around until we saw what looked like a tornado.

"What the hell_!_?" I shouted.

"Aki-_chan_… That has to be Aki-_chan_!" Raven declared as he took off towards the tornado.

"Raven, get back here!" I shouted after the Psychic Duelist. "Shit, I don't even know if this is the right time."

"What are you talking about, Ryou?" Lycoris asked.

"I can't have Raven be reunited with Aki yet," I answered. "He still needs to hear the truth from _that_ man." '_But considering that tornado, I'm guessing her powers are out of control from _him_ waking them up. It'll be up to chance now depending on whether or not Aki will recognize Raven._'

I then sprinted off after Raven, the two of us heading right for the tornado as we weaved through the grounds of the amusement park. Once we got to a clearing, we saw a strangely-colored dome with Shiru, Kurogasa and the twins standing just outside of it.

"Over there!" I told Raven.

"Aki-_chan_!" Raven called out, earning the attention of the other four duelists as Raven and I stopped next to them.

"Ryou! Raven!" the four of them greeted us.

"Aki-_chan_!" Raven called out to the female Psychic Duelist, but she didn't even so much as glance at the _Scrap_ duelist. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. She was like this when we got here," Kurogasa explained before pointing at a large indentation in the ground behind Misty. "She ended up making _that_ after destroying Misty's Monster."

"Misty?" Raven repeated the name of Aki's opponent before turning his attention to the female Dark Signer. "Is your name Misty Lola?"

"It is. And who are you?" the Dark Signer questioned.

"My name is Raven Hardy. I'm a Psychic Duelist, like Aki-_chan_ and your brother, Tobi," Raven answered, Misty narrowing her eyes at the _Scrap_ duelist at the mention of her brother's name. "You have to listen to me! Aki-_chan_ didn't kill Tobi! I was there when that event took place and no one was killed!"

"Silence! I will not listen to your lies!" Misty commanded with a yell as she raised her right arm, the birthmark glowing brightly. "Come forth, ancient seal!"

Suddenly, purple flames erupted from the ground and traveled in a set pattern until they formed the Lizard geoglyph, causing all of us to back away from the flames so we wouldn't be sacrificed to the oncoming _Earthbound God_.

Misty: 3500  
Aki: 1900

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_!" Misty said, continuing the duel as she drew her next card. "_Sorrowful Memories_' effect is still active. The Monster card I've drawn will get shuffled back into my deck."

Misty then placed the card back into her deck slot, causing her deck to auto-shuffle.

"The _Bad End Queen Dragon_ that you destroyed earlier can be Special Summoned by sending a Permanent Magic on the field to the Cemetery," Misty said as she removed a card from her Duel Disk. "I send the Permanent Magic, _Sad Story ~Sorrowful Memories~_, to the Cemetery. I Special Summon _Bad End Queen Dragon_!"

The Monster that appeared on Misty's field was a grotesque _Dragon_-like creature with its body looking like parts of trees or twisted flesh. (6/1900/2600)

"Next, I equip the Equipment Magic, _Reptiless Anger_, to _Bad End Queen Dragon_, from my hand, increasing its ATK by 800!" Misty continued as she played her card, an odd-looking mask materializing onto the field and floating up to attach itself to the face of Misty's Monster. (6/1900-2700/2600) "Battle! Allow me to scatter those petals!"

_Bad End Queen Dragon_ roared behind its mask as it charged across the field.

"Trap, activate! _Rose Blizzard_!" Aki countered as her set card rose, sending a gust of wind across the field, blowing Misty's Monster back to her field as its wings folded. "When a Monster on my side of the field is targeted with an attack, it will negate that Monster's attack and switch it to Defense mode."

"It seems you've squeezed by for now. But how will you handle what lies in store?" Misty asked. "_Tān endo_."

"Everyone!" a voice called out and we all turned to see Yusei running up to us.

"Yusei!" Rua greeted the Tail Signer.

"Yusei! Aki-_san_ is dueling!" Ruka said, a worried tone in her voice.

"But something doesn't feel right," Shiru added.

"Aki…" Yusei muttered as he turned to look at the Rear Claw Signer.

"It's like she's gone back to how she was before," Kurogasa said, recounting back to before Yusei helped her back at the hospital while Raven remained silent, a worried expression on his face.

"Aki, what happened?" Yusei wondered before gasping briefly. "Hey, that's-! I see. So, he was in disguise?"

"Who are you talking about?" Raven asked, his attention now drawn to the Tail Signer before turning his gaze to where Yusei had been looking, the _Scrap_ duelist soon gasping in shock. "Wh-What the_!_?"

"You guys, stay here," Yusei told us.

"No, I'm going with you," Raven growled with anger.

Yusei hesitated for a moment before nodding, probably knowing that he'd be in trouble if he said no to Raven in his current state.

"Aah! Yusei!" Rua called after the Tail Signer.

"Where the heck is Raven going?" Kurogasa wondered as I remained quiet.

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_!" Aki said as she drew her next card. "I remove the _Rose Spirit_ in my Cemetery from the game to activate _Black Rose Dragon_'s effect. **Rose Restriction**! It forcibly switches _Bad End Queen Dragon_ to Attack mode and reduces its ATK to 0!"

A transparent version of a fairy-like creature appeared on Aki's field before it was eaten by her _Dragon_. Then _Black Rose Dragon_ launched its thorns at Misty's Monster, tying it up and forcing it to change its Battle Position.

"What did you say_!_?" Misty shouted in surprise.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

After having run from where the others stood watching the duel, Yusei and Raven ran towards a nearby security tower and up the stairs before tackling the door, causing it to break open. Hearing this, the man inside, Divine, turned to face the intruders.

"You!" Divine gasped when he saw Yusei, but then saw Raven. "Raven-_kun!_?"

"Hello, Divine…" Raven sneered angrily at the man, glaring daggers at the former leader of Arcadia Movement.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive," Divine said with a grin after getting over his surprise, then pointed at Yusei. "This man is a servant of Yliaster and the Crimson Dragon. I think you know what to do."

Raven remained silent as he activated his Duel Disk and pulled a card from his deck. Upon being placed onto the machine, the Monster was materialized was made of machine parts forming the head and body of a lion, a snake for its tail, and large eagle-like wings; _Scrap Chimera_.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked the younger Psychic Duelist.

"Thank you for leading me to Aki-_chan_…" Raven responded, his Monster clawing at the ground before Raven quickly pointed at Divine. "Sic him…"

"What_!_?" the former Arcadia Movement leader shouted in shock as the _Scrap_ Monster lunged itself at Divine, the latter using his Duel Disk to fend off the creature.

"Raven-_kun_, what are you doing_!_?" Divine asked while trying to fend off the _Scrap_ duelist's Monster.

"We want answers!" Raven shouted.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Battle! **Black Rose Flare!**" Aki commanded her _Dragon_ as it breathed out a burst of dark energy mixed with a flurry of rose petals at the Misty's bound Monster, destroying it instantly.

Misty: 1100  
Aki: 1900

"If you stand in my way, I'll eliminate you!" Aki swore with a twisted look on her face.

"Huh, she's almost as bad as me," I said under my breath.

"However… When _Reptiless Anger_ is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, your _Black Rose Dragon_'s ATK drops by 800!" Misty explained the other half of her Magic card's effect, causing Aki's Monster to roar weakly. (7/2400-1600/1800)

"I summon _Dark Verdure_ in Defense mode!" Aki said as she played her card, causing a small plant with eyes on its leaves to appear on the field. (2/0/1000) "I will end my turn. It's your turn!"

"Aki-_san_…" Ruka muttered.

"If she doesn't end this quickly, then everything we've done will have been for nothing," Kurogasa said.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Answers?" Divine wondered as he managed to pull a card from his deck and materialize the _Psycho Sword_ Equipment Magic, using it to stab _Scrap Chimera_ and make it shatter before rising to his feet, holding the weapon to his side. "Just what are you talking about?"

"The day Tobi Lola died, and how Aki-_chan_ was framed for his death…" Raven replied, then pointed to the duel outside the window. "Not only that, but what's wrong with her now_!_?"

"Ah, you mean the mind control," Divine said with a twisted grin.

"Mind control_!_?" Raven shouted with anger.

"Right now, Aki will only listen to my orders," Divine explained. "I'll use Aki's powers and seek my revenge against those who did this to me. I had planned to do the same to you, Raven-_kun _, but you were already so loyal that I felt I didn't need to. Now I see how wrong I was."

"You're about to see how right you are," the _Scrap_ duelist growled as he reached for a card, but suddenly gasped. "What the? Where'd it go_!_?"

As Raven felt around for the card he was looking for, he remembered back to his Riding Duel against Ryou, more specifically the final turn before his defeat.

"Don't tell me…" Raven said under his breath in disbelief. "I've lost _Death Demon_?"

"Raven, watch out!" Yusei called out to the Psychic Duelist, but Raven wasn't quick enough as Divine launched himself at the _Scrap_ duelist, ready to swing the _Psycho Sword_ until Yusei jumped between them and used his Duel Disk to block the weapon. "Free Aki! Aki is a new person!"

"A new person, you say?" Divine said, struggling to push his weapon against Yusei's Duel Disk. "Aki is my faithful servant, just as Raven-_kun_ was! I decide everything Aki does!"

"I won't let you control others' hearts!" Yusei shouted as he managed to push Divine away.

"Once you're in my hands, you'll be at my mercy, regardless of who the person is," Divine explained. "As soon as I stimulate one's weaknesses, they'll move to my will as much as I like. Just like Aki. Aki's heart which dealt with loneliness just because she possessed powerful Psychic Power— All I had to do was give it a little titillation."

"So you had my parents killed just for my powers," Raven growled as images from the night his parents were murdered flashed in his head. "That damn Monster… I want to know who it belonged to… and then I'll kill you next…"

"So you've even found that out," Divine said with an amused grin. "Very well. It's the person you trusted most after that incident, the man who looked after you between then and when you were brought to Arcadia Movement… Katagiri Matsuo."

"What_!_?" Raven gasped, but then regained himself as he glared at Divine before rushing at the elder Psychic Duelist, but was quickly stopped when Yusei grabbed the _Scrap_ duelist by his arms.

"Raven, don't!" Yusei shouted, trying to get Raven to control himself.

"Where is he_!_?" Raven shouted in pure rage.

"Unfortunately I have no idea," Divine said calmly with a shrug. "He dropped out of contact shortly after you were brought to me."

"Enough with your lies!" Raven continued to shout.

"Raven, you need to calm down!" Yusei shouted over the _Scrap_ duelist before whispering in Raven's ear. "We still need him to talk. Hopefully it'll get Aki to return to normal."

Raven slowed down his breathing and stopped struggling against Yusei as the Tail Signer let him go, but the _Scrap_ duelist continued to glare at Divine, who glanced out the window.

"Pathetic. But then, Misty is pathetic herself, isn't she?" Divine asked. "Becoming a Dark Signer with a grudge of having her brother, Tobi, being killed and challenging a Psychic Duelist to battle… That there is some tear-jerking fraternal love. Still, she is destined to be taken care of by Aki, so it seems."

"Then, you're the one who manipulated Misty into becoming a Dark Signer_!_?" Yusei asked.

"Not even _I_ planned ahead that far," Divine answered. "However, this did become the perfect stage for someone such as myself, who wishes to prove the power of Psychic Duelists."

"'That far ahead'?" Yusei repeated, but with a grin on his face before pointing at Divine. "You've inadvertently revealed it, Divine! You are connected to Tobi's death, aren't you_!_?"

"So what if I am?" Divine asked with a smirk.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"_Watashi no tān_! _Doro_!" Misty said as she drew her next card. "I summon _Reptiless Guardna_ in Defense mode!"

As Misty played her card, the next Monster to appear on her field was a turtle-like creature. (4/0/2000)

"I send the Permanent Magic, _Sad Story ~Unwavering Truth~_, to the Cemetery. This will Special Summon the _Bad End Queen Dragon_ in my Cemetery!" Misty announced as she pushed the card into her Cemetery, the grotesque _Dragon_ reappearing on her field. (6/1900/2600) "As long as there are Permanent Magics on the field, _Bad End Queen Dragon_ can be revived over and over again! This time, you scatter! _Bad End Queen Dragon_ attacks _Black Rose Dragon_! **Calamity Stream!**"

Misty's Monster released a burst of energy from its mouth, the attack crashing into _Black Rose Dragon_ and destroying it instantly. But Aki kept her same twisted look on her face.

Misty: 1100  
Aki: 1600

"_Bad End Queen Dragon_'s Monster Effect activates. If it inflicts Battle Damage, the opposing player selects one card in their hand and sends it to the Cemetery," Misty explained as her Monster gained a red aura while Aki discarded a card. "Then, I'm allowed to draw one card. _Tān endo_."

"_Watashi no tān_," Aki said, drawing her next card. "I activate the Magic card, _Fragrance Storm_. By destroying one _Plant_-type Monster, I'm allowed to draw one more card."

As Aki played the Magic card, _Dark Vergure_ shattered as the Black Rose Witch drew her next card.

"And, if the card I draw is a _Plant_-type Monster, both of us will verify the card, and then I'll be allowed to draw one more card," Aki continued as she showed the card, revealing it to be the Monster _Copy Plant_ before drawing again. "_Doro_! I summon _Copy Plant_ from my hand in Defense mode!"

Playing the card caused a Monster made of entangled vines and roots appeared. (1/0/0)

"Plus, when I summon a _Plant_-type Tuner, I can Special Summon a _Dark Verdure_ in my Cemetery!" Aki continued as the Monster she previously destroyed returned to the field. (2/0/1000)

"What do you plan on doing by rounding up all those low-Level Monsters?" Misty asked as she laughed a little.

"Everyone!" the five of us heard someone call out, to which we turned around to see Ushio and Mikage running up to us.

"Are you all right?" Mikage asked.

"We're fine," I answered as I folded my arms.

"Who's winning?" Ushio asked.

"Well going by Life Points it looks like Aki is, but…" Shiru trailed off as we all turned back around to watch the duel.

"But?" Mikage asked.

"I place two card face-down, ending my turn," Aki concluded as two reverse cards appeared on her field.

"_Watashi no tān_. _Doro_!" Misty said, pulling the next card from her deck, a grin appearing on her face as she pushed a card into her Duel Disk. "This is the end. I play the Permanent Magic, _Advance Force_, from my hand! This card's effect will allow _Bad End Queen Dragon_ to serve as a Monster that will count for two releases! _Warera ga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo! Saa, Kono Tamashii Sasageru! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!_"

As Misty chanted, her _Dragon_ slowly disappeared into a ball of light, which then floated upward through the oddly-colored done that surrounded the field.

"Tthat's…!" Rua gasped.

"N-No way!" Ruka said.

"You guys better stay close to the twins to make sure you don't get sacrificed," I warned Shiru and Kurogasa while still keeping my attention on the ball of light.

"Right," the two duelists replied before moving next to Ruka.

The ball of light then changed into the heart of the _Earthbound God_ as it started beating while a black mist was being pulled into the device before the heart exploded in a flash of purple light. Then, rising up from the ground, was the gigantic lizard-like _Earthbound God_, _Ccarayhua_. (10/2800/1800)

'_Kinda makes me want to shout "Godzilla" just for some fun,_' I thought to myself with an amused grin on my face.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Divine materialized the Magic card, _Fire Ball_, and shot it towards Yusei and Raven, but the two duelists quickly dove out of the way. As the smoke from the attack cleared, Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Disk before he and raven stood back up.

"So, you were behind it all along, Divine!" Yusei accused the Psychic Duelist. "You killed Misty's brother, didn't you_!_? Then, you pinned the crime on Aki, right_!_?"

"That would explain how he suddenly 'left without a word'," Raven sneered. "And you knew Aki-_chan_ would be there to duel as the Black Rose Witch!"

"If you found out, I might as well say it," Divine said, completely relaxed. "Yes. I was the one who killed Misty's brother. I did it. One year ago, to be exact. Tobi just couldn't handle the experimentation. He was worthless. Seeing as how he succumbed to such simple experiments… In contrast, Aki is excellent fodder. She always tries to measure up to my expectations."

"So, you're just psychotic to see others as tools to be used and thrown away," Raven sneered. "Even amongst your own kind… no, Aki-_chan_, Tobi, and I we're not the same as you. I bet so many Psychic Duelists wanted to feel safe, only to have their lives end by your hand!"

"And you two will join them," Divine said with a smug grin as he held up the _Fire Ball_ Magic card again, launching the blast at the two duelists.

Though Raven and Yusei dodged the attack, the blast sent them flying out the door and onto the stairwell, Yusei hanging off the edge while Raven had his back against the railing.

"You should learn a little humility," Divine laughed as he walked out of the building towards the two fallen duelists, holding up the _Fire Ball_ card again. "This time, I'll make sure you disappear forever."

But before Divine placed the card onto his Duel Disk, Yusei started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Divine asked.

"My Duel Disk is home-made," Yusei said as he pulled himself up. "I had the Multi-Duel Voice Network switched on."

"What_!_?" Divine said in disbelief as Yusei raised his Duel Disk, showing a flashing green light.

"Misty heard our whole conversation!" Yusei explained.

"You had something like that the whole time?" Raven asked, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Way to screw that bastard over, Yusei," I said, the conversation between him, Divine and Raven having played through my Duel Disk as well, as we saw Misty's attention divert to the security tower, no doubt glaring at Divine.

"Divine…" Misty breathed out. "You-! You killed Tobi, then_!_?"

"So what_!_?" the Psychic Duelist shouted with a laugh. "Your brother was inept! People who have no use to me are worthless!"

"You won't get away with this…" Misty growled as the marks on her cheeks started to glow and her _Earthbound God_ took a few steps towards the tower while I caught a glimpse of Raven sneaking into the building, most likely to be out of the Monster's path.

Divine then cried out as the _Earthbound God_'s tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around Divine, lifting the Psychic Duelist into the air.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said with a twisted grin on my face.

The twins covered their eyes as Shiru put her hand over her mouth and Kurogasa took a few steps back. I, however, was enjoying every second of the moment as Divine was pulled into the _Earthbound God_'s mouth and was thus eaten whole.

"It ate him!" Kurogasa shouted in shock as I grinned with a sick pleasure.

* * *

**(Raven's POV)**

"At least _some_ retribution for those you killed…" I said silently as I peaked around the corner of the door and watched the man I used to follow get eaten.

I then walked back onto the staircase and pulled Yusei up.

"Thank you, Raven," the Signer said once his feet were on the ground.

"Sure," I replied.

Now all I had left to do was find the man who killed my parents… This "Katagiri Matsuo". I then realized what else Divine said… That he manipulated Aki-_chan_ to being… I blinked as I suddenly realized again… The duel!

"Aki-_chan_!" I called out to my surrogate little sister as I ran down the stairs towards the field.

"Raven, wait!" I heard Yusei call after me and follow me to the field.

"Aki-_san_…" I heard Misty speak to my sister as Yusei and I stopped as close to the field as possible without crossing the purple flames, noticing the Dark Signer's eyes change and the marks on her face vanish. "Forgive me. Tobi didn't die because of you. I no longer have any purpose to fight. I surrender."

As Misty was about to put her hand on top of her deck to signify her surrender of the duel, she suddenly stopped. A strange aura then surrounded the woman as she collapsed to her knees.

"Inside of me!" Misty groaned in pain. "The _God_ inside of me-!"

"Misty! Your vengence is settled!" Yusei yelled at the woman as I turned my attention to my sister, noticing by her eyes that she was in a daze.

"Aki-_chan_, snap out of it!" I called to her. "Divine's gone! You're free now!"

"_Onii_… _san_…?" Aki-_chan_ said slowly as she turned to me, but I couldn't tell if she was actually looking at me due to her eyes or if she was just turning her head in the direction of my voice.

"Yes, it's me Aki-_chan_!" I shouted happily. "Divine's gone! You never caused Tobi's death!"

"Raven-_onii_-_san_…" Aki said slowly as she blinked a few times until I noticed her eyes return to normal, a smile creeping upon my lips before a smile appeared on her face. "Raven-_onii_-_san_!

"Finally, you're back!" I cheered.

"I can… no longer stop the duel on my own!" Misty cried out, bringing my reunion with Aki-_chan_ to a pause as the two of us turned our attention to the woman.

"Misty!" Aki called out to her opponent.

"Damn," I cursed. "Looks like this duel is still on…"

I had hoped the fight could end without either of them losing, but it looked like that was out of the question at this point.

"Misty! Don't give in to the Wicked God!" Yusei called out to the woman.

"Aki, please! You must… you must defeat me!" Misty begged my little sister, but then quickly rose to her feet once the strange aura disappeared, her eyes now glowing along with the marks on her face that returned. "Defeating the Signers! That is a Dark Signer's mission!"

Hearing this distorted voice coming from Misty's mouth actually made me jump with fear, "What just happened_!_?"

"The Wicked God took over Misty's body?" Yusei wondered before turning his attention to Aki-_chan_. "Aki! You're the only one who can stop Misty!"

"Yes," my sister agreed with the Signer.

"This will end it!" the entity controlling Misty declared. "Direct attack!"

In response, Misty's _Earthbound God_ reached its arm down towards Aki-_chan_.

"Trap, activate! _Ground Capture_!" my sister countered as a hand of stone rose from the ground and grappled with the _Earthbound God_. "It halves the Battle Damage I receive from an opponent's Monster!"

As the two hand struggled, the _Earthbound God_ finally won by crushing the arm of stone, the pieces of which flew across the field and striking Aki to the ground.

"Aki-_chan_!" I called out in concern.

Misty: 1100  
Aki: 0200

A smile then crept onto my face again as my sister pushed herself back up, "_Ground Capture_'s effect will let me draw a card if I received 1000 points of damage or more."

Aki then drew a card from her deck, having received 1400 damage from the attack.

"You only have 200 Life Points left! Whatever you do is useless!" the entity controlling Misty said as a reversed card appeared at Misty's feet. "I place a card face-down to end my turn!"

"_Watashi no tān_!" Aki-_chan_ shouted as she drew her next card and quickly glanced at it. "_Copy Plant_'s Monster Effect changes its Level to match _Dark Verdure_'s until the End Phase."

Aki-_chan_'s Tuner Monster momentarily glowed to show the activation of its effect. (1-2/0/0)

"Next, I summon my Level-3 _Guard Hedge_!" Aki announced as she played her card, calling forth a Monster made of grass, mud and some odd-looking bamboo stalks. (3/0/2100) "Also, I activate _Shining Rebirth_ from my hand! By targeting a Synchro Monster in my Cemetery, it will send the materials needed for its Synchro Summon from my field to the Cemetery and Synchro Summon. I'll send my Level-2 _Dark Verdure_, Level-3 _Guard Hedge_, and now-Level-2 _Copy Plant_ to the Cemetery for tuning!"

As Aki-_chan_ listed off the Levels and names of her three Monster, they each shattered one by one.

"_Tsumetai Honoo ga Sekai no Subete wo Tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no Hana yo, Hirake!_ (5)" Aki-_chan_ began to chant as a light shone from within the Cemetery slot of her Duel Disk. "_Shinkuro Shōkan! Fukkatsu Suru, __Burakku Roozu Doragon!_ (6)"

Reappearing on my sister's field was her deck's signature Monster, _Black Rose Dragon_, with a powerful roar. (7/2400/1800)

"When _Black Rose Dragon_ is successfully Synchro Summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field," Aki-_chan_ explained her Monster's effect. "And, due to _Shining Rebirth_'s effect, _Black Rose Dragon_ will not be destroyed during this turn!"

"Are you sure about that?" the entity within Misty asked with amusement. "If you defeat me, this woman is also doomed."

"Misty isn't the one who I'm defeating here…" Aki stated. "_Black Rose Dragon_'s effect activates! **Black Rose Gale**!"

With another roar, Aki-_chan_'s Monster flapped its rose-petal wings, generating a storm made of rose-petals.

"Destroy _Earthbound God Ccarayhua_!" Aki -_chan_ commanded.

"It would appear that you think you can save this woman by just defeating me, but that won't be happening!" the entity inside Misty declared as the set card on her field rose. "I activate the Trap card, _Death Gazer_! When an effect that destroys cards on the field is activated, this card will inflict 300 points of damage to the opposing player for each card destroyed and sent to the Cemetery this turn. There will be seven cards being destroyed, which will inflict 2100 points of damage! You lose!"

"Aki!" Yusei and I called out in unison as Misty's card launched a beam of pink energy across the field.

"Misty-!" I could hear Aki-_chan_ mutter. "Trap card, open! _Reflect Nature_! It reflects all damage from an opponent's card effect!"

A red barrier then surrounded Aki-_chan_'s field and bounced the blast upward, only for it to curve back down towards Misty. When the blast struck, Misty was sent flying backwards.

Misty: 0000  
Aki: 0200 (Winner)

With Misty's defeat, the _Earthbound God_ roared in pain as thousands of purple orbs flew from its body, causing the Monster to fade away. But then a clinking sound caught our ears and the three of us looked at the ground to see a pendant. The pendant opened up to reveal a picture of Misty and her little brother Tobi.

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

Once the _Earthbound God_ and the flaming geoglyph faded, all of us ran down to the field to meet up with Aki, Yusei and Raven.

"Are you okay, Aki_!_?" Yusei asked the Rear Claw Signer as Raven walked up to her with a smile on his face, which I thought was really weird to see from him.

"Aki-_san_!" Ruka called out to the female Psychic Duelist.

"What's the matter, Aki?" Shiru asked out of concern.

The younf woman didn't reply as she just walked past everyone, stopping after a few steps and kneeled down to pick something up before standing up again.

"Misty… Tobi…" we could hear Aki sob.

"Aki…" Yusei said quietly.

"Oh, crap! The sun!" Kurogasa suddenly blurted out, to which we all watched as the sun set over the horizon.

"Well fuck, looks like we didn't make it," I said, but didn't sound very worried about the situation.

"But now, the people who were absorbed into that field must have returned to the city," Mikage pointed out, but then the ground suddenly began to shake.

"What the-_!_?" Yusei wondered in confusion.

"Ryou…" Lycoris said with fear in her voice.

Suddenly, a golden light flashed from the city as a same-colored beam of light shot into the sky.

"The hell's _that_?" Ushio asked.

"That came from the city!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

The light then expanded itself until it formed the massive Condor geoglyph.

"What is _that_ figure_!_?" Yusei asked.

"Isn't that the Condor geoglyph?" Shiru guessed.

"You'd be right," I answered. '_And that means just one last battle against the Dark Signers._'

* * *

**(1) Pronounced as Arcanite Magician Slash Buster**

**(2)"O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Fhahahaha! Appear now, _Earthbound God Uru_!"**

**(3) Planetary Particle**

**(4) Planetary Gear**

**(5) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"_  
_**

**(6) "Synchro Summon! Be resurrected, _Black Rose Dragon_!"**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! Damn, I just gotta say that putting a portion through Raven's perspective was kinda fun. I felt I was a bit more detailed with it than normal. Now then, only one chapter left until the end! Get ready for the final battle of Season 1!**

**Yeah, I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore. Maybe if I stop asking it'll actually get me more than 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. ...Ah, piss I just screwed that up.**


	19. Ride 17

**A/N: It's done... It's finally done... The final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising is finally complete! It took a while, but finally this story is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the trip and enjoy this final duel. Though I would like to ask if anyone could point out any set cards that weren't used in the duel so I can remove them. Unlike some other authors, like Duelist Of Dawn for example, I don't script out the course of the duel and instead just type them up as I go. And with how long this duel was, there's bound to be a few cards I forgot to use. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this final chapter and I'll see you at the bottom! Hard to believe it's been 3 years since my last completed story...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh! or .hack/ series! I DO, however, own my Self-Insert Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph/Phase/Avatar archetypes! PurpleNinjaTempy owns Yamato Shiru, Duelist Of Dawn owns Raven Hardy, and Fenikkusumaru owns both Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype!**

* * *

After Aki had defeated Misty, the sun had set, signifying that we were too late in locking all the seals. The ground then shook and a light erupted from the direction of Neo Domino City, soon taking the shape of the massive Condor geoglyph. The others just stared at the geoglyph with a mix of surprise, shock, and awe as I narrowed my eyes.

"Just when things were looking up for us," Raven suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "Now another Dark Signer's out there…"

"But how? That wasn't an active _Earthbound God_ either," Kurogasa questioned while referring to the appearance of Bommer as a Dark Signer, unable to hide the surprise in his voice as my thoughts went back to Rudger's last words.

"_Don't think that this is over… A new God, the mightiest of them all, has already been unleashed."_

"This will be the final battle," I said aloud, earning everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that, Ryou?" Shiru asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Rudger said so himself after Yusei had beaten him," I explained. "If this is the strongest one, then this is meant to be the last fight."

"Yusei!" we heard a voice suddenly call out, to which we turned to see Crow driving towards us on his D-Wheel with Jack following beside him. "I managed to find Jack and brought him here!"

"Jack! Crow!" the Tail Signer greeted his two friends as they slowed their machines to a stop.

"What is that_!_?" Jack shouted as he looked towards the geoglyph.

"Aki-_chan_," Raven said as I glanced towards the _Scrap_ duelist to see him walk up to his surrogate sister and place a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile on his face.

"_Onii-san_," Aki returned the greeting as she turned around to face Raven before wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I did too. I guess we both have Yusei to thank for this," the _Scrap_ duelist said, placing one hand of the _Plant_ duelist's head before glancing towards me. "And thank you too, Ryou. I wouldn't have been able to reunite with Aki-_chan_ if you didn't spare my life."

"Somebody gag me," I said under my breath, disgusted with the scene between the two Psychic Duelists.

Luckily I didn't have to grimace for long as the two duelists were forced to pull away from each other by another tremor.

"This is-_!_?" I heard Yusei say, but cut himself off as we all saw a glowing light coming from the direction of the Old Momentum crater.

"What is it this time_!_?" Crow said with a hint of frustration.

"That's the location of Old Momentum!" Kurogasa answered, his eyes widened.

"Does this mean the doors of Hell are completely opened now_!_?" Yusei wondered.

"It looks that way…" Raven replied, but then gasped along with everyone else as a pillar of black ooze shot up from the crater.

A pair of blood-red eyes lit up from the ooze as the substance began to take form, changing into some kind of skeletal creature with a massive wingspan.

"No way… What _is_ that_!_?" Shiru asked with fear in her voice.

"The King of Hell," I answered flatly as the creature bellowed, slowly moving towards Neo Domino City.

"Yusei, Rudger said that if you fail in sealing the five towers, the King of Hell would appear," Crow told his friend.

"_That_ thing is the King of Hell_!_?" Raven questioned.

"Then, you mean the world is _doomed!_?" Ushio asked. "That it'll be locked in the darkness of Hell_!_?"

"But, we are all still here," Mikage said. "That means it isn't completely locked in."

"Yeah, but…" Rua trailed off.

"_Against the abominable Wave, together they fight,_" I recited a line from the Epitaph Of Twilight while watching the current events unfold.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asked as I turned to face Yusei.

"Apeiron, it's time to destroy the Wave," I said to the Tail Signer.

"Apeiron?" Crow repeated in confusion before Shiru gasped in realization.

"That's the name of one of the characters from that poem of yours," the _Magician _duelist figured out.

"I guess some kind of prophecy must be involved," Raven stated. "And from the sounds of it, a real ones aside from Divine's lies."

"Actually, it's nothing more than an unfinished story," I explained.

"Wait, so if Yusei's supposed to be the role of Apeiron, the king of Light, from that poem…" Kurogasa said, apparently thinking on the matter, but I quickly knew where he was headed. "Wouldn't that make you—"

"Finish that sentence and I swear it'll be your last, Kururugi," I threatened the _Haos_ duelist before our attention was drawn to the Front Claw Signer as she groaned in pain.

"Ruka_!_?" the twin brother said in concern as his sister clutched her right arm.

"_Kuribon_!" Ruka suddenly said, signifying she was talking to the spirit until she continued. "Oh, no! We can't let that thing reach the condor's light. That's what _Kuribon_ is insisting!"

"What do you mean_!_?" Yusei asked the girl just as the King of Hell reached the ocean.

"We can't let it go there!" Ruka shouted.

"But how are we supposed to stop something that big_!_?" Rua asked.

As if responding to the boy's question, the four Signers marks along with my _Avatar_ patterns began to resonate.

"The birthmarks-!" Aki gasped as lightning streaked across the sky, following by a red light signaling the arrival of the Crimson Dragon.

"Is it here to stop that thing?" Raven asked, referring to the King of Hell, after the Crimson Dragon made its appearance.

The Crimson Dragon let out a roar to the lightning backdrop before turning to face us and release a blinding light. The next thing all of us knew, we were flying through space.

"Where are we?" Kurogasa asked.

"We're inside the Crimson Dragon…" Aki said, recognizing it as the same place she, Ruka and I were sent to from when Yusei and Jack had their duel at the Fortune Cup.

"Inside it?" Raven repeated. "What does it want?"

Raven was answered by another flash of light that blinded and engulfed us. When the light faded, all of us were standing on Rex Godwin's island mansion, noticing that the structure that had been in the director's basement was now raised above ground. I quickly glanced behind us to see all of our D-Wheels had been transported as well.

"What in blazes is going on_!_?" Jack demanded. "This is the shrine that was in the basement of Godwin's mansion!"

"How did it get up here?" Kurogasa asked, his voice almost inaudible from the surprise.

"Was the light we saw from Satellite coming from here?" Shiru asked.

"Must be," I said as I looked to the top of the shrine, everyone else following my gaze to the condor geoglyph that hovered above the structure. "Otherwise _that_ wouldn't be in this exact spot."

"Does this mean we were transported to the city from Satellite just like that_!_?" Rua asked.

"Seems so," Yusei said.

"I have been awaiting you, Signers," a familiar voice calmly called out to us. "It would appear that you were victorious in your battle against the Dark Signers. However, you were unable to seal the doors to Hell."

"_Oji_-_san_!" Kurogasa called out as Rex Godwin himself walked into view from the top of the shrine.

"Godwin! Tell us, please! Did we end us losing_!_?" Yusei asked the city's director. "This world, is it…?"

"Yes, over," Godwin answered bruntly.

"Then why hasn't it happened yet_!_?" Raven asked. "We're still alive!"

"The King of Hell is approaching us every moment that ticks by," Godwin said as he turned his gaze towards the creature.

"Why is the King of Hell coming here_!_?" Yusei questioned.

"For this shrine is sacred, ceremonial ground, of course," Godwin answered.

"Ceremonial?" Kurogasa repeated. "_Oji_-_san_, what are you talking about_!_?"

"It is for the purpose of this ritual that I used the Crimson Dragon and called upon all of you," Godwin explained before pulling out a large canister filled with a glowing green liquid and containing a severed arm, the birthmark of the Crimson Dragon's head burning brightly on the sealed limb resulting in the other birthmarks resonating to the point of burning their Signers.

"It hurts!" Ruka cried out as my _Avatar_ phases started to glow brighter on my body, but not in resonance to the birthmarks.

"Wait, is that…?" Kurogasa trailed off as he looked harder at the birthmarked arm in the container.

"The Head birthmark," I finished for the _Haos_ duelist.

"Is that your arm_!_?" Jack questioned the director.

"No, not quite," Godwin answered casually before placing the canister on one of the stone heads beside him. "The Dragon Head belongs to my brother, Rudger."

"Rudger was his…" Kurogasa tailed off, apparently this whole series of events shocking the _Haos_ duelist as his eyes were widened.

"Why do you even have it_!_?" Yusei asked.

We could hear Godwin chuckle before turning his back to us, revealing a glowing purple light.

"That birthmark… You couldn't have-!" Yusei shouted.

"He has one…?" Kurogasa mumbled. "Why does he have one…?"

Godwin started to laugh as his suit ripped to pieces and is upper body quickly gained muscle mass.

"Yes… I have… become a Dark Signer!" Godwin answered as he turned around to face us once more, glowing lines started to appear on his body.

"No… It can't be…" Kurogasa mumbled some more as he dropped to his knees, his eyes widened with disbelief. "Why…? Why would you do this…?"

Godwin then grabbed the top of the canister with his robotic left hand and opened it, tossing the lid down the shrine's steps. The man then proceeded to crush his mechanical arm with his right hand.

"What is he doing_!_?" Lycoris asked.

'_Something I doubt you'll like,_' I mentally answered the girl.

Godwin then reached into the canister, grabbed the severed arm and pulled it out of the green fuild.

"With my Dark Signer powers, I shall make this arm mine," the director stated before pressing the arm against his stump, a purple glow emitting from the point of connection. "The Crimson Dragon's powers are resisting, are they? It seems like it will take some time before they become mine."

"Godwin, what's your scheme_!_?" Yusei shouted, Kurogasa still sitting on his knees in shock.

"I shall become a God!" Godwin shouted his answer. "The Crimson Dragon and Wicked God—I shall garner both of these powers and become the Ultimate God!"

**(BGM START**_**!**_**!**_**!**_**!: Release The Seal – Uematsu Nobuo {Blue Dragon Xbox 360 OST})**

Godwin then raised his new left arm, the mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing as the shrine rose higher into the air.

"Everyone, run!" Jack warned us, to which we all nodded and ran to our D-Wheel, Ushio grabbing Kurogasa and dragging him with us until we were safely on the side of the bridge opposite the shrine.

"We shall hereby begin the ceremony to usher in the King of Hell!" Godwin's voice echoed from atop the shrine. "We shall hold the ceremony with a Riding Duel from the condor geoglyph! Yes. I'll crush you Signers 'till nothing remains! I will offer you all as a sacrifice to the King of Hell!"

"Why, Godwin_!_?" Yusei shouted, and I'm sure Kurogasa would've asked the same thing if he wasn't currently so broken.

"Didn't you ask Yusei and the others to help_!_?" Crow asked. "To defeat the Dark Signers_!_?"

"So, what shall you do?" Godwin asked, most likely ignoring the _Black Feather_ duelist. "The King of Hell will soon be here!"

"Godwin, if we win this duel, will the King of Hell…" Yusei shouted.

"Yes, probably disappear," the final Dark Signer answered Yusei's unfinished question. "However, I will not let that happen! The godlike being I am!"

"Tch. Bastard reminds me of Sakaki," I scoffed.

"I accept this duel!" Yusei shouted, raising his right arm.

"Godwin! I'm going to disperse of you!" Jack shouted, pointing at the Dark Signer.

"Count me in!" Crow joined. "Unfortunately, I'm no Signer. But, hell, if it's for the kids in Satellite, I'll do anything! Even if it's considered reckless. Just like the time when the Legendary D-Wheeler flew!"

"You guys aren't leaving me out of this one. I want to crush this bastard!" I shouted as my _Avatar_ patterns burned even brighter over my body.

"Let's do this, Godwin!" Yusei challenged. "We are going to stop the King of Hell from being resurrected—the four of us!"

"Be careful, Ryou," Lycoris warned me as she gripped the back of my coat.

I quickly nodded once and the four of us revved our engines.

"Yusei! Jack! Crow!" Rua cheered.

"You can do it!" Ruka added in.

"Do your best, Ryou!" Shiru called out.

"It's all up to you guys!" Ushio told us.

"Atlas-_sama_!" Mikage said.

"Yusei…" I could hear Aki say.

"Don't you dare give up!" Raven told us.

As we looked to the shrine, we watched as the condor geoglyph slowly repositioned itself against the structure.

"An unorthodox four-on-one duel—Each of you four will start with 4000 Life Points, while I will start with four times that amount, 16000," Godwin's voice echoed from atop the shrine. "No player may attack on their first turn. No objections, I presume?"

"Nope!" Crow shouted with a smirk on his face.

"This will be our…" Jack started.

"…final battle_!_!" Yusei finished.

I didn't say a thing as the four of us sped across the bridge, propelling ourselves onto the pathway made by the geoglyph as my _Phase_s burned bright.

"DUEL_!_!" all five of us shouted in unison.

Crow: 4000  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 16000

"The field shall hereby be dominated by _Speed World_," Godwin announced as he placed a card onto the table in front of him, distorting the field around us while we all drew our first five cards.

"First move goes to me, Crow the Bullet-_sama_! _Ore no __tān_!" Crow declared as he sped on ahead and drew his sixth card. "Since I have no cards on my field, I can Special Summon _Black Feather – Gust The Adverse Wind_!"

As Crow played his card, the Monster that appeared was a half-man half-bird with white and green feathers on his body with the signature black-feathered wings. (2/900/1400)

"Next, since I control a _Black Feather_ Monster, I can Special Summon _Black Feather – Blast Of The Black Lance_!" Crow announced as he played his next card, summoning another man-bird hybrid Monster carrying a large black lance. (4/1700/800) "Then I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!"

Crow's hand: 3

"Next, it's my turn!" Jack shouted as he also sped ahead, drawing his sixth card.

Crow's SPC: 1  
Jack's SPC: 1  
Ryou's SPC: 1  
Yusei's SPC: 1  
Godwin's SPC: 1

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Dark Resonator_, in Defense mode!" Jack said as he played his card, summoning a small Monster wearing tattered robes and carrying a metal stick and tuning fork. (3/1300/300) "Then I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!"

Jack's hand: 4

"I'll take the next turn!" I called out as I revved Shadow's engines and sped ahead of Jack and Crow, drawing my sixth card.

Crow's SPC: 2  
Jack's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 2  
Yusei's SPC: 2  
Godwin's SPC: 2

"I activate the _Speed Spell – Over Boost_! This card will increase my Speed Counters by 4, but will reduce them to 1 at my End Phase!" I announced as I played my card, my D-Wheel picking up speed as a result.

Crow's SPC: 2  
Jack's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 6  
Yusei's SPC: 2  
Godwin's SPC: 2

"Next, I summon _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_ in Defense mode!" I continued as I summoned my female _Magician_ to my field. (4/300/2200) "Then I'll play the _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder_! With at least 4 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ in Defense mode!"

Next to appear on my field was my twin _Magician_ Monsters as they held up their books as shields. (4/1700/1700)

"I'll set one card face-down!" I continued by pushing the card into my Duel Disk, causing a holographic reverse card to briefly appear beside me. "And at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect increases my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control!"

Ryou's hand: 1

Crow: 4000  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4400  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 4000

Crow's SPC: 2  
Jack's SPC: 2  
Ryou's SPC: 1  
Yusei's SPC: 2  
Godwin's SPC: 2

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei called out as he sped ahead of me after my D-Wheel slowed down from the effect of my card, drawing his sixth from his deck.

Crow's SPC: 3  
Jack's SPC: 3  
Ryou's SPC: 2  
Yusei's SPC: 3  
Godwin's SPC: 3

"I summon _Rockstone Warrior_!" Yusei announced as he played his card, the Monster appearing on his field being made entirely out of brown, grey, and purple stones. (4/1800/1600) "Then I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn!"

Yusei's hand: 3

"Godwin! Why did you become a Dark Signer_!_?" Yusei asked the former director.

"Seventeen years ago, my brother, Rudger, unleashed the power of Old Momentum," Godwin explained. "Right before he did, my brother left me in charge of his left arm, the Dragon Head. The battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods every five-thousand years—When it began seventeen years ago, my brother's body was selected as the first setting. My brother's body hosted two birthmarks—one Signer, one Dark Signer. And so, the Dark Signer's birthmark took action, in attempts to totally seize my brother. He fell victim to the powers of the Dark Signers. But he had an idea. He attempted to resign the outcome to fate by severing his left arm, which contained the Signer birthmark, and entrusting it to me, his younger brother. Thus, he unleashed Old Momentum's power. In accordance to the fate of us brothers, I assembled you Signers and headed to my brother. Up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion. At the end of staring into the depths of the depths of destiny… I lost to my brother. I shall become a God and put an end to the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods. I shall destroy this world with the powers of the King of Hell! And then, I shall rebuild the world with the powers of the Crimson Dragon! I shall create the world!"

"You sound just like Sakaki!" I shouted towards the Dark Signer. "He had the same goals as you, to become a God of the world, by making everyone think the same! By removing prejudice, violence, war… Such a world may be ideal, but in the end it's just _boring_! No one wants to live in a world where everything is the same!"

"It isn't the powers of Gods that tears down destiny! It's what all of us struggle, fight, and achieve through victory for!" Yusei shouted at the Dark Signer.

"Humph! What is it you fight for, pray tell?" Godwin asked.

"The bonds between us friends!" Yusei answered.

"Well then, allow me to show you…" Godwin started as he slowly drew his sixth card. "…both of the Gods! _Ore no tān_!"

Crow's SPC: 4  
Jack's SPC: 4  
Ryou's SPC: 3  
Yusei's SPC: 4  
Godwin's SPC: 4

"At this moment, seeing as there are no Monster on my own field and only Monsters on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon my _Priest Of The Sun_," Godwin said as he played his card, summoning a humanoid Monster with long black hair wearing a tribal robes and carrying a staff. (5/1000/2000) "Then, I summon the Tuner Monster, _Red Ant Ascator_!"

The next Monster to appear on Godwin's field was, in short, a large red ant. (3/700/1300)

"A Tuner Monster_!_?" Crow questioned, which was indeed odd as Dark Signers only had Dark Tuner Monsters.

"Here it comes!" Jack warned us.

"I tune my Level-5 _Priest Of The Sun_ with my Level-3 _Red Ant Ascator_!" Godwin announced, to which his two Monsters took to the skies as Godwin started his chant. "_Taiyou Nobarishi Toki, Subete no Yami wo Terashi Dasu. Furisosoge Hikari yo!_ (1)"

As Godwin chanted, his two Monsters performed the actions of a usual Synchro Summon before being engulfed by a burst of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Godwin shouted as he neared the end of his chant. "_Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!_ (2)"

When the light faded, the Monster that appeared was four red _Dragon_ heads stretching out from a sun-shaped ornament. (8/3000/2800)

"So, that's his ace Monster?" Yusei wondered.

"Next, by removing the Tuner Monster, _Red Ant Ascator_ from my Cemetery, I can Special Summon _Stone Statue Of The Lamenting God_," Godwin continued as the next Monster to appear on his field looked like a tribal idol made out of stone. (2/0/500) "Also, by paying 1000 Life Points, that will Special Summon the Dark Tuner, _Black Goddess Witaka_, from my hand!"

Crow: 4000  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 15000

As Godwin's Life Points were decreased, the next Monster to appear on his field was difficult for me to even describe it appearance, but it looked like some type of doll. (3/0/0)

"He has a Dark Tuner as well?" Jack questioned.

"Here comes the Dark Synchro," I said, feeling Lycoris grip the back of my coat again.

"_Black Goddess Witaka_'s effect activates! This card can make its Level match that of a Synchro Monster on the field!" Godwin explained. "_Sun Dragon Inti_'s Level is 8! Therefore, _Black Goddess Witaka_'s Level will also be set at 8!" (3-8/0/0) "I'm Dark Tuning my Level-2 _Stine Statue Of The Lamenting God_ with my now Level-8 _Black Goddess Witaka_! _Yami ni Tsuki Michiru Toki, Ma no Sasayaki ga Kikoe Dasu! Shi-he to Izanae!_ (3)"

As Godwin chanted, his Dark Tuner vanished while its stars impaled the idol Monster, torturing it until it shattered before the six black stars circled in front of the Dark Signer.

"_Daaku Shinkuro!_" Godwin neared the end of his chant as the stars were engulfed in a black pillar of light. "_Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira!_ (4)"

The latest Monster to make its appearance on Godwin's field were four blue _Dragon_ heads stretching out of what I guess was supposed to be a moon-shaped ornament, a complete contrast to _Sun Dragon Inti_. (-6/2500/2000)

"I place two cards face-down, ending my turn," Godwin concluded by emptying his hand as a dark cloud materialized under the Dark Synchro Monster, to which it slowly sunk under until it completely vanished. "_Moon Dragon Quilla_, by way of its Monster Effect, will be destroyed during the End Phase."

Godwin's hand: 0

"Don't tell me he's forced to running after raising that blowing all that hot air, now!" Crow said. "I don't care about that Gods or destiny business, but I'll vault myself over all those things! Just like the Legendary D-Wheeler!"

"However, he did so at the expense of his left arm…" we could barely hear Godwin say.

"_Ore no __tān_!" Crow said, drawing his next card.

Crow's SPC: 5  
Jack's SPC: 5  
Ryou's SPC: 4  
Yusei's SPC: 5  
Godwin's SPC: 5

"I activate the _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder_! With at least 4 Speed Counters I can Special Summon a Level-4 or lower Monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Black Feather – Jinn Of The Empty Wind_!" Crow announced as he played his card, summoning another human-bird hybrid Monster, this one with a sheathed katana at its side and wearing a giant bird mask. (1/600/500) "Next, I tune my Level-2 _Gust The Adverse Wind_ and my Level-4 _Black-Lance Blast_ with my Level-1 _Jinn Of The Empty Wind_!"

As Crow announced the names of his Monsters, the three _Black Feather_s took to the sky to perform a Synchro Summon.

"_Kuroki Senpuu yo, Tenkuu he Kakeagaru Tsubasa tonare!_ (5)" Crow chanted as his three Monsters were engulfed by a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Aamaado Wingu!_ (6)"

Emerging from the light as is faded was a bird-like creature wearing heavy black armor. (7/2500/1500)

"Then, since I control a _Black Feather_ Monster, I can summon _Black Feather – Elfen Of The Pitch-Black_ without a release!" Crow continued as the next Monster to appear on his field was yet another human-bird hybrid, this one with a larger wingspan than the previous _Black Feather_ Monsters and wearing a headdress in the shape of a raven. (6/2200/1200) "_Armored Wing_ attacks _Sun Dragon Inti_! **Black Hurricane!**"

At Crow's command, the _Black Feather_ Synchro flew across the field directly at Godwin's Monster and delivered a punch right into the sun ornament.

"To think you would attack with a Monster with lower ATK…" Godwin said in a disappointing tone, but Crow just smirked as the _Black Feather_ Synchro pulled its arm back just before two of the four _Dragon_ heads lunged at Crow's Monster and bit down onto its wings as the sun ornament lit up and fired an orange beam of energy.

When the beam faded, however, _Armored Wing_ was completely unharmed as it was merely sent flying back to Crow's side.

"_Armored Wing_ cannot be destroyed via battle and reduces Battle Damage to 0!" Crow explained. "If that's not enough, _Armored Wing_ can place one Wedge Counter into the Monster it attacked. When I remove that Counter, the opposing Monster's ATK and DEF drops to 0 for this turn!"

After Crow finished the explanation of his Monster's effect, white cracks appeared on the ornament of _Sun Dragon Inti_ and spread to its edges, weakening it severely. (8/3000-0/2800-0)

"_Elfen Of The Pitch-Black_ attacks _Sun Dragon Inti_!" Crow continued his turn as his other Monster flew across the field and slashed at Godwin's Synchro Monster, which soon died in an explosion.

Crow: 4000  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 12800 SPC: 3

"Opposing the sun—God—is an unforgivable offence," Godwin said, not seeming to care too much that his Monster was destroyed or that he took damage. "Back then, the legendary D-Wheeler experienced that all too well by losing his left arm."

"What are you talking about?" Crow wondered.

"You couldn't mean… _you're_ the Legendary D-Wheeler_!_?" Yusei finally pieced together.

"What_!_?" Jack questioned.

"I'll be damned if that's true!" Crow argued.

"The Monster that destroys _Sun Dragon Inti_ will be destroyed in return and the opposing player will receive damage equal to its ATK!" Godwin explained the effect of his Monster while Crow's was destroyed and the _Black Feather_ duelist was electrocuted, causing him to cry out in pain.

Crow: 1800 SPC: 3  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 12800

"When _Sun Dragon Inti_ is destroyed, the _Moon Dragon Quilla_ in my Cemetery will be Special Summoned," Godwin said as his Dark Synchro slowly reappeared onto the field. (-6/2500/2000) "The Legendary D-Wheeler learned his lesson. You can never oppose destiny. But, such is the way of an ordinary man… The way of a pathetic person! In order to change destiny, one must surpass humanity and become a God! And only _then_ will a miracle happen!"

"I don't believe that for a second! And I'll be damned if you sully the legend we hold so dear!" Crow shouted.

Godwin merely chuckled as he raised his left arm, the birthmark upon it glowing brightly and causing the birthmarks on Yusei's and Jack's arms to resonate, most likely doing the same with Ruka and Aki until the red lights vanished from their arms.

"What_!_?" Yusei shouted in surprise.

"What is this_!_?" Jack questioned.

Then, appearing on the center of Godwin's chest, was the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"No way! All the birthmarks are on Godwin!" Yusei said with disbelief.

"I am the Ultimate God!" Godwin exclaimed.

"I'll set one card face-down!" Crow continued as a reversed card appeared beside him for a moment. "_Tān endo_!"

Crow's hand: 1

"Human bonds are fragile things," Godwin said. "To reign over destiny, there is no other choice but for myself to become a God and create a new world!"

"Damn it, Godwin!" Crow cursed as Jack sped ahead of us.

"Humph! I don't care about 'Gods'! Much less what you call 'bonds'! I'm just going to surpass it! I will not be swayed by destiny, or whatever! I'll push forward at this speed—so fast you'll never catch up with me!" Jack declared as he drew his next card. "_Ore no __tān_!"

Crow's SPC: 4  
Jack's SPC: 6  
Ryou's SPC: 5  
Yusei's SPC: 6  
Godwin's SPC: 4

"I summon _Magic Hole Golem_ in Defense mode!" Jack announced as he played his card, the Monster appearing on his field having a large, ring-shaped center and a blue mask-like face. (3/0/2000) "Next, I activate the _Speed Spell – Speed Fusion_! Since I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

Jack took two of the three remaining cards in his hand and revealed them to Godwin.

"I fuse my _Mid Piece Golem_ and _Big Piece Golem_ to Fusion Summon _Multi-Piece Golem_!" Jack declared as his pushed the two cards into his Cemetery, resulting in the former two Monsters of stone appearing on the field and merging to a gigantic Monster made of various stones and bricks. (7/2600/1300) "Then I activate _Magic Hole Golem_'s Monster Effect! I can reduce the ATK of a Monster I control to have it attack my opponent directly for this turn!"

As if knowing Jack's intentions, the defensive Monster flew above the Fusion Monster and stretched its ring-shaped body over the larger Monster, resulting in a decrease to its ATK. (7/2600-1300/1300)

"_Multi-Piece Golem_, attack Godwin directly!" Jack commanded, to which the giant Fusion Monster flew across the field towards the shrine and threw a punch at Godwin.

Crow: 1800  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 4400  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 11500 SPC: 3

"Now for _Multi-Piece Golem_'s Monster Effect! If it attacked or was attacked, I can return it to my Extra Deck to revive my _Big Piece Golem_ and _Mid Piece Golem_!" Jack explained once his Monster returned to his field, quickly splitting back to its two component Monsters made of grey stone and brown stone. (5/2100/0) (4/1600/0) "And when _Mid Piece Golem_ is summoned while I control a _Big Piece Golem_, I can Special Summon _Small Piece Golem_ from my deck with its effect negated!"

Jack then pulled a card from his deck and soon a small monster made of brown stone appeared on his field, filling up his Monster Zones. (3/1100/0)

"_Tān endo_!" the former King concluded.

Jack's hand: 1

"Qui joking around, Jack. It doesn't matter how fast you try to race by, we can't cut off our unsavory ties!" Crow told his old friend.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how fast you go because you'll never get past me!" I declared as I sped past Jack and drew my next card. "_Ore no tān_!"

Crow's SPC: 5  
Jack's SPC: 7  
Ryou's SPC: 6  
Yusei's SPC: 7  
Godwin's SPC: 4

"I switch _Saku Bo_ to Attack mode!" I announced as I changed the position of my card, causing the twins to open their grimoires and flip through its pages. "Next, I summon _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_ in Defense mode!"

As I played my next card, the purple-clad effeminate swordsman materialized beside the twins.

"_Saku Bo_'s Monster Effect! If I control a face-up _Endrance_, their ATK is increased by 500!" I explained as female twin looked towards the swordsman with adoration before getting fired up. (4/1700-2200/1700) "_Saku Bo_, attack _Moon Dragon Quilla_! **Vak Don!**"

The twins quickly flipped through the pages of their grimoires before raising their hands in unison. In response, several small fireballs rained from the sky and crashed into Godwin's Dark Synchro and destroyed it.

"_Moon Dragon Quilla_'s effect activates! When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon _Sun Dragon Inti_!" Godwin announced as his Synchro Monster materialized back onto the field with a flash of light. (8/3000/2800)

"_Tān endo_!" I concluded. "And _Atoli_'s Monster Effect will activate and increase my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control!"

Ryou's hand: 1

Crow: 1800  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 11500

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei called out as he drew his next card.

Crow's SPC: 6  
Jack's SPC: 8  
Ryou's SPC: 7  
Yusei's SPC: 8  
Godwin's SPC: 5

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Junk Synchron_!" Yusei announced as he played a card, summoning the orange-armored _Synchron_ onto his field. (3/1300/500) "I tune my Level-4 _Rockstone Warrior_ with my Level-3 _Junk Synchron_!"

Yusei's Tuner Monster pulled the cord by its waist, revving the engine on its back before changing into three green discs that soon surrounded Yusei's other Monster.

"_Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_ (7)" Yusei chanted as _Rockstone Warrior_ was engulfed in a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!_ (8)"

Emerging from the light as it faded was another Monster clad in orange armor, but this one had a tall, somewhat thin body and carried a large green bow in its left hand. (7/2300/2000)

"_Junk Archer_'s effect activates! Once per turn, it can remove an opponent's Monster from the game until the End Phase of this turn!" Yusei explained as his Monster readied and arrow and took aim at Godwin's only Monster. "_Junk Archer_, remove his _Sun Dragon Inti_! **Dimension Shoot**!"

With a steady aim, Yusei's Synchro Monster fired its arrow at the red _Dragon_, striking the sun ornament dead center and pulling the Synchro Monster into a vortex, leaving nothing behind.

"_Junk Archer_ will attack you directly, Godwin!" Yusei declared as his Monster readied another arrow. "**Scrap Arrow!**"

"No, you don't! Trap card, activate! _Sacrifice Of Honor_!" Godwin countered after the arrow was released, one of his reversed cards rising up. "When I receive an opponent's Monster's declaration of attack while I have no Monsters on my field, this will negate that attack!"

A sudden flash of light was emitted from the Trap and dissolved _Junk Archer_'s arrow to nothing.

"Afterwards, it Special Summons two _Sacrificial Stone-Monument Token_s," Godwin added the final effect of the card as two stone idols appeared in front of the shrine. (1/0/0) x2 "Then, I can add a card with _Earthbound God_ in its name from my deck to my hand!"

"So, you mean that, after he negates our attack and summons two _Token_s, he ends up getting an _Earthbound God_ in his hand_!_?" Crow questioned. "You ain't playing fair!"

"It looks that way," I answered before I smirked in amusement. "But then again, it wouldn't be fun if he didn't use that thing."

"His _Earthbound God_ is coming next turn!" Jack warned us with what we already knew.

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei concluded.

Yusei's hand: 3

"During the End Phase, _Sun Dragon Inti_ returns to the field," Godwin reminded us of _Junk Archer_'s effect as his Synchro Monster returned to the field in another flash of light. (8/3000/2800) "_Ore no tān_!"

Crow's SPC: 7  
Jack's SPC: 9  
Ryou's SPC: 8  
Yusei's SPC: 9  
Godwin's SPC: 6

"I release both _Sacrificial Stone-Monument Token_s!" Godwin announced as a light appeared above the shrine and soon expended itself, aborbing the two idols. "_Kyuukyoku no Hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!_ (9)"

When the light faded, the signature heart of the _Earthbound God_s was visible, floating in the sky as purple lights were being pulled into it.

"Those souls… are getting absorbed!" Jack said, his eyes widened with shock.

"He must be using the people of the city as his sacrifices," I figured.

The heart then disappeared in a flash of light as a pair of massive wings, covered in a violet pattern, spread outward from the light followed by a pair of bird-like feet with the same-colored patterns. Lastly to emerge from the light before it faded was the head of the _Earthbound God_ as it let out a low roar. (10/1/1) Another roar soon caught our attentions as the five of us looked out towards Satellite to see the King of Hell was closing in on the city, moving faster than it had before. But that wasn't all as, sprouting from its body and flying out from it, were thousands of black bird-like creatures that had their sights set on the shrine. Upon reaching us, the birds started to fly around Godwin like obedient pets to their master while the Dark Signer laughed.

"Ryou, watch out!" Lycoris warned me, prompting me to quickly look back to see several of the black birds flying down towards us.

"Everyone, move! Don't let those things hit you!" I called out to Yusei, Jack and Crow as I maneuvered away from the buzzards.

"The ceremony is nearing its climax!" Godwin stated. "It seems not even the King of Hell can contain his excitement over the _Earthbound God_ making its appearance! He is calling out for me to awaken him from his deep slumber and quench his five-thousand year thirst with the blood from all of you!"

Suddenly, a gigantic shadow appeared over the five of us. When we looked up, we saw a large black condor-like creature about to snatch us with its talons. But before it could grab is, it was impaled and destroyed, revealing the creature's attacker to be _Black Rose Dragon_. The Singer _Dragon_ roared and flew overhead to continue its attack on the hellish birds. But it wasn't alone as we also saw _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ trying to slash at the birds. Even _Scrap Dragon_ and _Scrap Twin Dragon_ flew around, firing lasers from their mouths and eyes at the bird-like creatures. _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ then spread its wings, emitting a bright light that destroyed some of the birds. _Black Rose Dragon_ followed up by spewing a mix of black and purple fire at a flock of birds, engulfing them and burning them to cinders. _Scrap Dragon_ and _Scrap Twin Dragon_ teamed up, firing their lasers together into a larger, single laser that obliterated any of the buzzards in its path.

"Aki! Rua!" Yusei shouted in surprise, a happy grin on his face.

"Even Raven's aiding us!" Lycoris added, which actually surprised me.

"Those wishes of yours, guy…" Crow started.

"…have been received!" Yusei finished with a shout.

"You're showing me one threepenny performance," Godwin said with an amused laugh.

"Godwin! Our wishes—our bonds—will overcome destiny!" Yusei declared.

"Thinking like that, you will eventually be swallowed by destiny and be at the mercy of the eternally persisting battle between the Crimson Dragon and Wicked Gods, with no other choice but to stay silent," Godwin said. "That is why I intend on becoming a God and create a better world! Let me show you despair, Fudo Yusei… _Wiraqocha Rasca_'s effect will, once per turn, reduce my opponent's Life Points to 1 by skipping my Battle Phase."

"You're going to reduce Yusei's Life Points to 1 in one go_!_? What kind of bull is that_!_?" Jack argued.

"How is that? I shall make you experience it all! Impossibility! Powerlessness! Despair!" Godwin promised.

"Sorry, but, growing up in Satellite, we don't feel any of that!" Crow shouted back. "No matter how tough it gets, we'll run straight ahead with the wind whipping us by! The one who showed us that was the Legendary D-Wheeler!"

"However, he was capable of nothing," Godwin said.

"Wrong! By trying to smash convention even though he knew it was impossible, that man's…" Crow argued before shaking his head once. "…_your_ one-time ambitions touched us all! Godwin, regardless of what you think, that spirit has been passed down to me, Yusei, Jack, and everyone in Satellite! And I'll be damned if we wallow in despair!"

"Crow…" Yusei said, possibly feeling touched by his friend's words, but then one of the remaining bird creatures flew down towards the _Black Feather_ duelist and struck the side of his D-Wheel, causing Crow to lose his balance. "Crow!"

"With wishes alone, one always falls short," Godwin explained. "I will sever your bonds! _Wiraqocha Rasca_'s effect activates!"

In response, the _Earthbound God_'s body began to glow violet.

"I'll make sure these wishes reach! Trap card, open! _Life Exchange_!" Crow countered as one of his set cards rose. "When Life Points change via a card effect, this will target that effect towards myself!"

"No way! Crow!" Yusei shouted, trying to get his friend to change his mind.

"I won't let you hurt Yusei! His very existence draws our bonds of friendship together!" Crow shouted at Godwin. "Yusei is the reason why our bonds have strengthened! That's why, no matter how much I get hurt, so long as Yusei's around, our bonds will never be severed!"

"Then, allow me to fulfill your wishes!" Godwin said. "Sick him, _Wiraqocha Rasca_! Reduce Crow's Life points to 1! **Polestar Obey**!"

The winged _Earthbound God_ spewed a stream of violet flames towards Crow, engulfing him, his field, and his D-Wheel.

"Crow!" Yusei and Jack shouted in worry as Crow was thrown off the track.

Crow: 1  
Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 11500

"Godwin, I'm taking over the legend…! Me, Crow the Bullet-_sama_!" we could hear Crow yell as we saw the wings of his D-Wheel unfold and let him glide. "_Life Exchange_'s other effect will destroy a Monster if there's any change to my Life Points!"

"What did you say_!_?" Godwin said with shock.

"As much as I'd like to go after your _Earthbound God_, I'm gonna smash up your _Sun Dragon Inti_!" Crow declared as the boosters on the back of his D-Wheel ignited, allowing Crow to fly towards Godwin's Synchro Monster and slam into it, destroying the _Dragon_.

"Crow!" Yusei called out to his friend.

"The Legendary D-Wheeler baton is about to be passed on from me to you guys, Jack, Yusei and Ryou!" Crow called out to us. "Thos wishes will build and connect the Daedalus Bridge! Yusei! Jack! Ryou! It's all up to you!"

"Crow!" the two Signers called out to their friend as Crow luckily landed on another part of the track where he was most likely thrown off his D-Wheel as a result of the _Earthbound God_'s effect.

"Is he…?" Lycoris trailed off, though I knew what she was going to ask.

'_He's still alive, but he won't be able to continue in his state,_' I told the girl through my mind as I saw Crow's Synchro Monster vanish from his field, likely due to his set card.

"Humph! A D-Wheeler who cannot race will not have a turn," Godwin declared. "Your Legendary D-Wheel is nonsense. And so are your bonds. _Tān endo_!"

Godwin's hand: 1

"Crow_!_!" Yusei cried out.

"Godwin, damn you!" Jack cursed as he drew his next card. "_Ore no __tān_!"

Jack's SPC: 10  
Ryou's SPC: 9  
Yusei's SPC: 10  
Godwin's SPC: 7

"_Sun Dragon Inti_'s Monster Effect!" Godwin interrupted. "During the Standby Phase following the turn this Monster was destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon _Moon Dragon Quilla_ from my Cemetery!"

Once again rising up from a dark cloud was Godwin's Dark Synchro. (-6/2500/2000)

"I tune my Level-5 _Big Piece Golem_ with my Level-3 _Dark Resonator_!" Jack announced as the Tuner Monster struck its tuning fork before dispersing into three green discs. "_Ouja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara we Mirugaii!_"

As Jack began his chant, the three green discs that were once _Dark Resonator_ surrounded _Big Piece Golem_ and the stone Monster was soon engulfed in a burst of light.

"_Shinkuro Shoukan!_" Jack shouted, nearing the end of his chant as the light slowly faded. "_Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!_"

Appearing from the light was Jack's ace Monster, the red-and-black _Dragon_ that marked him as a Signer, _Red Demon's Dragon_. (8/3000/2000)

"Trap card, activate! _Nightmare Demons_!" Jack chained his set card to his Synchro Summon. "When this card is activated, I can release a Monster I control to Special Summon three _Nightmare Demon Token_s to my opponent's side of the field! I release _Mid Piece Golem_!"

Jack's large stone Monster quickly shattered, its pixels drawn into the Trap card before three beams of light shot out from it and sped towards Godwin, where the beams then dissipated to reveal three black Monsters with red eyes and long white hair. (6/2000/2000) x3

"Next, I activate _Speed Spell – Battle Shift_! When I have at least 8 Speed Spells, I release any number of Monsters on my field to change the Battle Positions of an equal number of Monsters my opponent controls!" Jack explained the effect of this new card I never heard of before glancing back towards me. "I'll be using one of your Monsters if you don't mind!"

"Fine, if you really need to," I said reluctantly, to which Jack nodded once before returning his attention to Godwin.

"I release my _Small Piece Golem_, _Magic Hole Golem_, and Ryou's _Epitaph 05 – Saku Bo_ to change the three _Nightmare Demon Token_s to Defense mode!" Jack declared as the three mentioned Monsters quickly shattered and the three black Monsters on Godwin's field left themselves completely open to attacks. "_Red Demon's Dragon_ attacks _Nightmare Demon Token_! **Crimson Hell Flare**_**!**_**!**"

Jack's _Dragon_ opened its mouth and immediately spewed a stream of molten lava towards one of the black creatures, destroying it instantly.

"When a _Nightmare Demon Token_ is destroyed, its controller will receive 800 points of damage!" Jack explained. "And when _Red Demon's Dragon_ attacks, it destroys all Monsters my opponent controls in Defense mode!"

A shockwave spread outward from the destruction of the _Nightmare Demon Token_ and quickly destroyed the remaining two Tokens along with _Moon Dragon Quilla_ while also doing a good chunk of damage to Godwin.

Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 9100 SPC: 5

"When _Moon Dragon Quilla_ is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, _Sun Dragon Inti_ will be Special Summoned!" Godwin said as his Synchro Monster reappeared once again. (8/3000/2800)

"I set one card face-down!" Jack said as a reversed card appeared next to him. "_Tān endo_!"

Jack's hand: 0

"_Ore no tān_!" I shouted as I drew my next card.

Jack's SPC: 11  
Ryou's SPC: 10  
Yusei's SPC: 11  
Godwin's SPC: 6

"Reversed card, open! _Damaged Data_!" I called out as one of my signature Trap cards rose. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, I can freely play Magic cards without taking damage from _Speed World_! So I play the Magic card, _Treasure From Heaven_, allowing you and I to draw until we hold six cards, Godwin!"

"Very well then," the Dark Signer said as both drew five cards.

Ryou's hand: 6  
Godwin's hand: 6

"I summon _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_ in Defense mode!" I continued my turn, summoning the white-haired teen as he crouched down defensively. (4/1800/1000)"If I control a Monster with _Epitaph 01_ in its name, _Atoli_ cannot be selected as an attack target and _Endrance_'s ATK increases by 1000! And if I control _Atoli_, _Haseo_'s ATK will increase by 500!" (4/1800-2800/400) (4/1800-2300/1000)

I then grabbed two more cards from my hand and pushed them into my Duel Disk.

"Then, with the effect of _Damaged Data_, I activate two Instant Magic cards! _Lei Zas_ and _Ani Zot_!" I announced. "If I control at least one _Yami_-Attribute Monster,_ Ani Zot_ will inflict 800 damage to my opponent and if I control at least one _Hikari_-Attribute Monster, _Lei Zas_ will inflict an additional 800 damage to my opponent!"

From each card, a stream of dark and light energy was shot at Godwin and struck the shrine.

Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5000  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 7600 SPC: 4

"Then, at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect will increase my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control!" I concluded as my Life Points increased once more this duel.

Ryou's hand: 3

Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5600  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 7600

"_Ore no __tān_!" Yusei shouted as he drew his next card.

Jack's SPC: 12  
Ryou's SPC: 11  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 5

"_Junk Archer_'s Monster Effect! I remove _Sun Dragon Inti_ from the game until the End Phase! **Dimension Shoot**!" Yusei commanded, to which his Monster fired an arrow at Godwin's Synchro Monster, making it disappear into a vortex. "_Junk Archer_, attack Godwin directly! **Scrap Arrow!**"

Yusei's Synchro Monster readied another arrow before firing it right at the Dark Signer.

Jack: 4000  
Ryou: 5600  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 5300 SPC: 3

"I set one card face-down!" Yusei said as a reversed card appeared by his D-Wheel momentarily. "_Tān endo_!"

Yusei's hand: 3

"Friends, bonds, legends, love—What good have they done? Have they managed to even put a dent in destiny_!_? Destiny merely scoffs at us, unchanged! However, I shall proceed upon the remaining path—this thorny path! Entrust the path of becoming a God to me! Worship me! I shall create a new world_!_!" Godwin shouted with a laugh as _Sun Dragon Inti_ reappeared on his field. (8/3000/2800)

As Yusei, Jack and I continued to drive along the track, more of the large, black, bird-like creatures flew towards us. Luckily they were blocked off and destroyed once again by _Black Rose Dragon_, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_, _Scrap Dragon_, and _Scrap Twin Dragon_.

"Not much longer now. When the King of Hell reaches this shrine as I offer all of you as sacrifice, this world will be trapped in Hell, starting by zeroing it out with destruction!" Godwin exclaimed.

"Not so long as I can still fight!" I shot back.

"Whatever you're planning, we'll stop it!" Yusei retorted.

"Of course!" Jack said in agreement. "Him laughing so loud disgusts me!"

"_Ore no tān_!" Godwin said as he drew his next card.

Jack's SPC: 12  
Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 4

"_Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca_ will skip my Battle Phase this turn!" Godwin announced. "And, Jack, your Life Points will be reduced to 1. **Polestar Obey**!"

The condor _Earthbound God_ spewed more violet flames, this time directed at Jack as the flames engulfed the Signer.

"And now, behold! Perceive! Your impending death!" Godwin shouted. "King of Hell! I offer Jack Atlas as a sacrifice!"

Yusei and I glanced back towards Satellite to see the King of Hell reach the edge of the city only to stop. But then the monster opened in mouth and launched a burst of energy, destroying its bird-like minions with the four _Dragon_s barely dodging in time. Yusei and I just barely had enough room to evade the blast, but Jack wasn't so lucky as his D-Wheel suddenly spun out of control.

"Jack!" Yusei called out.

"So, Jack? Can you perceive it? Your death? Your despair?" Godwin questioned the Signer.

"I don't perceive any desperate solitude! Because we all are not on the verge of dying!" Jack shouted back, but then his D-Wheel struck the flames and he was flung from the vehicle as it fell over.

"Jack!" Yusei called out to his friend again as he and I passed by Jack.

Jack: 1  
Ryou: 5600  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 5300

"Aren't you going to help him_!_?" Lycoris asked me.

'_He'll be fine. And this duel is still far from over,_' I told the A.I. girl through my thoughts.

"Humph! You are on the verge of death and you are attempting to cover up your terror as much as possible, are you?" Godwin asked. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Godwin's hand: 5

"Godwin, you seem to be forgetting something! I'M THE TERROR OF DEATH!" I shouted as I placed my right hand on top of my deck to draw, by then all the _Avatar_ patterns on my body start to burn brighter than ever. '_What the?_'

My focus remained on my patterns as I watched them glow brighter and brighter until every last was of them was glowing pure white! Then, every part of the patterns slowly disappeared, their light traveling along my right arm and stopping at my hand, making the top few cards of my deck glow.

'_Is this…?_' my thoughts trailed off as I drew the top card. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 5

I stared at the card I drew as the light faded, revealing it to be a brand new trap card, to which I slowly read over its effects, '_This'll keep me out of trouble._'

I pushed the card into my Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear in front of my D-Wheel for a couple seconds.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" I concluded my turn. "And at my End Phase, _Atoli_'s Monster Effect will increase my Life Points by 200 for every Monster I control once more!"

Ryou: 6200  
Yusei: 4000  
Godwin: 5300

Ryou's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Yusei shouted, drawing his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 6

"_Junk Archer_'s Monster Effect! I remove _Sun Dragon Inti_ from the game!" Yusei declared.

"Trap card, activate!" Godwin countered. "_Temper Of Vai Mahse_! When my opponent activate a Monster Effect while I control an _Earthbound God_, I can negate the effect and destroy the Monster!"

To signify the use of the Trap, Godwin's _Earthbound God_ release a pulse of energy from its body that instantly destroyed _Junk Archer_.

"Trap card, open! _Lost Star Descent_!" Yusei said as his set card rose. "This card will Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Cemetery in Defense mode, but will reduce its DEF to 0 and it's Level by 1! Be reborn, _Junk Archer_!"

Almost instantly, Yusei's Synchro Monster reappeared on the field, though with the appropriate alterations from the Trap. (7-6/2300/2000-0)

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, _Road Synchron_!" Yusei continued as the next Monster to appear on his field was a small golden machine with what looked like some kind of tires where its legs should be. (4/1600/800) "When _Road Synchron_ is used for the Synchro Summon of a Monster other than _Road Warrior_, its Level is reduced by 2! So I tune my Level-6 _Junk Archer_ with my now Level-2 _Road Synchron_!" (4-2/1600/800)

Yusei's two Monsters then took to the air to perform his Synchro Summon.

"_Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare!_" Yusei chanted as his two Monsters were engulfed in a burst of light. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!_"

When the light faded, Yusei's ace Monster, _Stardust Dragon_, appeared with a fierce roar. (8/2500/2000)

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei concluded, likely being unable to do anything else.

Yusei's hand: 3

"_Ore no tān_!" Godwin shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 7

"_Wiraqocha Rasca_'s effect activates! By skipping my Battle Phase I will reduce your Life Points to 1, Terror Of Death!" Godwin declared. "**Polestar Obey**!"

"Ryou, do something!" Lycoris cried out as the _Earthbound God_ breathed out more purple flames, this time directed at me.

'_I've got it!_' I told the girl through my mind. "Reversed card, open!"

As soon as my set card rose, a sudden blaze of blue fire erupted from it and quickly enveloped me and my D-Wheel, absorbing the purple flames into it.

"What is this_!_?" Godwin shouted in surprise.

"_Barrier Of Azure Flames_!" I shouted my response from within the blue fire. "When this card is activated, _any_ reduction to my Life Points will be negated for the turn, but I will not be able to activate any Magic or Trap cards until my next Standby Phase!"

"Damn it…" Godwin cursed. "_Tān endo_!"

Godwin's hand: 6

"And at the End Phase, _Barrier Of Azure Flames_ is reset on the field instead of going to the Cemetery!" I explained as the Trap card set itself face-down again, but instead of disappearing completely, the blue flames merely shrunk until only my body was surrounded in them. '_What's going on now? Wait a minute…_'

I looked to my deck, seeing the top card still glowing from when I had drawn on my previous turn.

'_Could it be?_' I mentally asked myself as I placed my hand on top of the card, causing the flames to extend to the card and engulf it as well. "_Ore no tān_!"

I quickly pulled my card from my deck, the action causing the blue flames surrounding my body to release a sudden burst. I slowly turned the card around to look at it, my eyes widening with surprise before narrowing with understanding and determination.

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 8

"I release _Epitaph 02 – Atoli_, _Epitaph 06 – Endrance_, and _Epitaph 01 – Haseo V1_!" I shouted, to which all three of my Monsters slowly disappeared into codes of data.

"_Three_ releases_!_?" I heard Yusei ask in confusion.

As if my cards knew what was happening, the data codes from the three released Monsters started to turn azure blue and flew higher into the air before merging together.

"To Advance Summon _Hibun Zero - __Sōen no Kaito_ (10)!" I called out.

**(BGM SWITCH**_**!**_**!**_**!**_**!: Everything In These Hands - .hack/G.U. Game Music OST)**

Slowly descending towards my field was a blue orb, roughly the size of a baseball. Once it stopped right in front of my D-Wheel, however, the orb released an explosion, covering my entire field in blue fire. As the flames calmed somewhat, a pillar of azure-colored fire remained on my field; the silhouette of a humanoid figure could be seen inside. (8/3000/3000)

"What's the meaning of this_!_?" Godwin questioned, causing my to grin.

"_Epitaph 00 – Azure Flame Kite_, attack _Sun Dragon Inti_!" I commanded. "**Empty Skies**_**!**_**!**"

The flames lowered slightly, indicating the figure inside had crouched. Then, six black blades extended from the fire, though the figure inside was only holding two weapons, meaning the weapons were three-pronged. The flames, and the figure inside, launched across the field with amazing speed and rushed right past Godwin's Synchro Monster, the figure's weapons still sticking out of the fire.

"Wh-What just happened_!_?" Godwin asked, but then gasped as he saw hundreds of slash marks appear on the body of his Monster before it exploded into pixels.

Unfortunately, my Monster was not as unharmed as it appeared to be, as the blue flames and the figure inside slowly dissolved away.

"Too bad my Monster's ATK was equal to yours, Godwin. Now your Monster can't use its effect to deal damage to me," I said, still grinning behind the blue flames that surrounded me. "But now for my Monster's effect. When _Azure Flame Kite_ is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, I gain one _Azure Data Token_! This _Token_ cannot be destroyed and all Battle Damage towards me involving this _Token_ is reduced to 0!"

"It's an… ultimate lock!" Yusei gasped as small bits of azure-blue coding suddenly materialized beside me. (1/0/0)

"And then, at my End Phase, _Azure Flame Kite_ is resurrected!" I announced as a large coffin slowly rose up from in front of my D-Wheel.

The coffin in question looked like a human-sized anchor, the base of which curved up and outwards to give the image of bullhorns while the top had several spikes jutted out of it. The coffin wasn't around or long though as it slowly dissolved into azure coding from the base upwards. Once the coffin was gone, its inhabitant was revealed for all to see. The figure wore a jumpsuit of cloth pieces patched together, the colors ranging from blue to red to orange to yellow to brown. His hands and arms were covered in black gloves as thick belts wrapped tightly around his body. He had spiked, azure-blue hair underneath a patched-up nomad-style had with mixed colors of orange and yellow, a bold **W** stitched in the front of the hat. The lower half of the figure's mouth was hidden behind a thick collar from his clothing, but his glowing, electric-green eyes gave off the feeling of one who serves a higher power. In his hands the figure held a pair of black shortswords, three blades extending from both weapons. A faint aura of azure-blue fire surrounded the figure as a sign of his overflowing power. (8/3000/3000)

Ryou's hand: 3

"When _Sun Dragon Inti_ is destroyed, _Moon Dragon Quilla_ will be Special Summoned from my Cemetery!" Godwin announced as the Dark Synchro reappeared onto the field. (-6/2500/2000)

"We'll see how long that lasts," I said quietly.

"_Ore no __tān_!" Yusei called out, drawing his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 9

"_Stardust Dragon_ attack _Moon Dragon Quilla_!" Yusei commanded. "**Shooting Sonic**_**!**_**!**"

Yusei's white _Dragon_ pulled back its head before firing a beam of white energy at the Dark Synchro, piercing right through the moon ornament and destroying the Monster.

"When _Moon Dragon Quilla_ is destroyed, _Sun Dragon Inti_ will be Special Summoned!" Godwin said as his Synchro Monster returned once again. (8/3000/2800)

"_Tān endo_!" Yusei concluded.

Yusei's hand: 4

"What's he going to do? That Dark Signer is sure to target Yusei now that you're protected," Lycoris said in a worried tone.

'_There's nothing we can do. _Barrier Of The Azure Flames_ only works on me,_' I told the Artificial Intelligence with my thoughts.

"_Ore no tān_!" Godwin shouted as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 12  
Godwin's SPC: 10

"Fudo Yusei, I shall make you experience the despair and solitude one feels before the verge of death! There, things such as bonds do not exist!" Godwin declared. "I'll send you to where the other two are. "_Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca_'s effect activates! By skipping my Battle Phase, it reduces my opponent's Life Points to 1! **Polestar Obey**!"

Once more the violet-colored _Earthbound God_ released a stream of same-colored flames, this time towards the remaining Signer. Unfortunately neither Yusei nor I could do anything to negate the effect as the blast struck, engulfing Yusei in smoke.

Ryou: 6200  
Yusei: 1 SPC: 9  
Godwin: 5300

However, Yusei was able to continue riding after the explosion, though Godwin seemed amused, "Your Life Points are at 1! Savor the taste of this shining example of despair!"

As Godwin ended his turn however, he ended up having to discard one of the cards in his hand.

Godwin's hand: 6

"I sure as hell hope you haven't forgotten about me!" I called out to Godwin. "Even if Yusei falls, I'm still standing! _Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 10  
Godwin's SPC: 11

After drawing my next card, which had also been glowing, my eyes narrowed once more in understanding.

'_It's here,_' I thought to myself, but kept the card in my hand for the time being. "I activate _Azure Flame Kite_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn, by giving up his right to attack this turn, I can return one Monster my opponent controls to their deck!"

"A bounce card_!_?" both Yusei and Godwin summarized, though the Dark Signer's tone of voice was one of surprise.

"_Azure Flame Kite_, reset _Sun Dragon Inti_'s data!" I commanded, to which my Monster's weapons vanish while he slowly raised his right arm and aimed it at the _Dragon_, an object looking like an octagonal-shaped bracelet made of crystal slowly appearing around his wrist, though cracks ran along the bracelet to show it was damaged while several wavy-shaped objects of data appeared around the bracelet followed by three large blades made of data that slowly spun around _Azure Flame Kite_'s wrist. "**Data Drain**_!_!"

The spinning blades finally stopped as multiple data streams were fired from the bracelet, speeding towards Godwin's Synchro Monster. The streams struck the _Dragon_ and pierced through it, seemingly doing nothing at first, then the Monster began to slowly break apart into data coding until it completely vanished from the field. With Godwin's Monster gone, _Azure Flame Kite_'s bracelet slowly disappeared as the Monster lowered its arm back to its side.

"But I'm not done yet!" I called out as I grabbed the card I had drawn. "With the effect of _Damaged Data_, I activate the Instant Magic card, _Installation Book – Daybreak_!"

As I played the card, a book similar in appearance to the one that normally appeared from my _Epitaph Of Twilight_ card materialized on my field.

"When this card is activated I can select a Level between 1 and 4! Then I get to Special Summon a _Bracelet Token_ with the declared Level while also being treated as a Tuner Monster capable of Synchro Summoning _any_ Synchro Monster!" I explained.

"A Tuner Token?" Yusei summarized in surprise.

"The Level I declare… is 1!" I called out as the book opened up and the pages flipped before another bracelet appeared on the field, this one similar to the one worn by _Azure Flame Kite_ but without any signs of damage. (1/0/0) "Now, I tune my Level-1 _Azure Data Token_ and my Level-8 _Epitaph 00 – Azure Flame Kite_ with my Level-1 _Bracelet Token_!"

As had been protocol with all my other Synchro Summons, the _Bracelet Token_ slowly fit itself around _Azure Flame Kite_'s wrist. Then my Monster aimed the bracelet at the _Azure Data Token_, to which three large blades of extended from the sides of the bracelet. Just like what had been done to _Sun Dragon Inti_, streams of data were fired from the bracelet and struck the small ground of azure-colored data, quickly pulling them into _Azure Flame Kite_. _Azure Flame Kite_'s body then began to glow a bright azure-blue before disappearing from my field, a faint trail of azure fire showing that he had moved all the way to Satellite with lighting speed.

"_Megami wa subete no tokei ga, anata no chūjitsuna kishi ni kyōdo o fuyo __shimasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_ (11)" I began to chant, keeping my eyes towards the small burning light that hovered over Satellite as it slowly grew bigger and bigger while the flames that surrounded me faded away, or so I thought, as I noticed the blue fire recede to my back through the reflection of my D-Wheel's HUD and watched as the flames changed into a shape that was all too familiar to me. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Shugoshin! __Abatā__ Zero - __Sōen no Kami_! (12)"

With an explosion, the blue flames expanded immensely over Satellite, the area no longer visible. The flames over Satellite died down slightly to show the largest Monster I have ever seen, even larger than the Leviathan from the Waking The Dragons arc, which was said to be the largest creature in the series. This new Monster of mine held a base resemblance to _Azure Flame_ _Kite_, but its clothing was smoothed out and looked more like armor, as did its hat. Its arms and legs were only attached to its body by the azure-blue flames that acted as connectors to its shoulders, elbows and waist. The Monster's fingers were elongated into five claws for each hand with massive red bladed objects hovering over its wrists. Behind the Monster I could faintly see what looked like a slowly turning red wheel, and behind that was a massive symbol of coals burning with the blue fire, the same symbol that was now on my back. (10/4000/4000)

"What is _that_ thing_!_?" I heard Godwin ask to the point of demanding an answer.

"Meet _my_ God! _Azure Flame God_!" I introduced my newest Synchro Monster. "Now taste its power! _Azure Flame God_, bypass Godwin's _Earthbound God_ and attack him directly! **Azure Tiger Claws**_**!**_**!**"

I quickly glanced back towards my Monster to see the red blades by its wrists expanded to three each, taking on a circular shape like chakrams, before _Azure Flame God_ threw his arms towards us, releasing the pair of blades as they flew towards the shrine, cutting down any of the bird-like creatures that got in the path of the spinning blades until they cleaved through the top of the shrine, making that portion of the structure fall into the body of water below.

Ryou: 6200  
Yusei: 1  
Godwin: 1300 SPC: 7

"_Tān endo_!" I concluded as I saw the red blades reappear by my Monster's wrists.

Ryou's hand: 3

"Godwin! As long as we have bonds, we're not alone! We'd never attract despair! You should understand!" Yusei preached to the Dark Signer.

"Enough prattle! Complete solitude, perfect despair—those were the ends I reached," Godwin said. "That, unless my existence surpassed humanity—unless I became a God, I could never reset the world!"

"Then, you're saying you've forgotten about your brother, Rudger_!_?" Yusei questioned. "There was a time when you opposed destiny and marked the legend of the Daedalus Bridge. But, wasn't your intention to follow in, your brother, Rudger's will_!_? That left arm of yours belongs to your brother, Rudger!"

"What is your point_!_?" Godwin asked. "Take a look at reality! Your Life Points are at a mere 1! Plus, the King of Hell is right around the corner! Seeing as how the other two cannot return to riding, when your Life Points are deleted, victory will be mine!"

"Godwin, you don't want to become a God, do you?" Yusei asked the former director.

"What's Yusei talking about? That's all Godwin's been talking about, isn't it?" Lycoris asked.

'_I remember this. If this happens how it's supposed to, then…_' my thoughts trailed off.

"You simply couldn't forget your brother!" the Signer figured.

"That's bull! I cannot become a God unless I surpass my brother!" Godwin argued.

"You're wrong! All people have something they could never forget!" Yusei retorted. "Something… no one could ever sever. Within each and every one of their hearts!"

'_Unfortunately he's right about that, no matter how hard one tries,_' I thought to myself with a quiet sigh.

"Yes, that's right! Your brother, Rudger, is within you!" Yusei declared. "You aren't trying to become a God and surpass destiny! You're trying to oppose destiny alongside Rudger! And isn't that what bonds are all about?"

And then, as if reacting to Yusei's preaching, I noticed a glow coming from his deck while the Crimson Dragon mark on Godwin's chest started to glow as well.

"Ryou, what's going on?" the young A.I. asked me.

"The Crimson Dragon is…" I tried to explain. "It's responding to Yusei."

"What_!_?" Godwin shouted as the glowing mark vanished from his chest.

"The Dragon Head birthmark got switched to me!" Yusei gasped in surprise.

"Why? Didn't the Crimson Dragon…" said as he backed up from shock. "choose the Godlike figure that is me_!_?"

"No! It chose bonds! These bonds of ours are going to surpass destiny!" Yusei exclaimed as the red glow on his arm vanished only for a new, yet familiar, glow shone from his back before he drew what would be his final card. "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 12  
Yusei's SPC: 11  
Godwin's SPC: 8

"I summon the Tuner Monster, _Messiahs Draconis, Savior Dragon_!" Yusei announced as he played his card, summoning the same pink _Dragon_ that had aided him against Kiryu. (1/0/0) "Then, since I successfully Normal Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon _One-Shot Booster_ from my hand!"

The next Monster to appear on Yusei's field was the yellow machine that Rally had given him back when we first left Satellite. (1/0/0)

"I'm tuning my Level-1 _One-Shot Booster_ and my Level-8 _Stardust Dragon_ with my Level-1 _Savior Dragon_!" Yusei continued as the two former Monsters flew into the pink _Dragon_. "_Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga, aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!_ (13)"

As Yuseiu chanted, a burst of energy shot through the _Savior Dragon_ and engulfed the three Monsters. Then, emerging from the light, was the newly-armored version of _Stardust Dragon_; _Savior Star Dragon_. (10/3800/3000) However, Yusei could no longer be seen on the track, signifying he was now inside his _Dragon_'s body!

"_Savior Star_'s effect! It negates _earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca_'s effect!" Yusei declared as blue lights were pulled from Godwin's Monster and absorbed by Yusei's. "Next, I activate Crow's Trap! _Black Feather - Anchor_! This will increase _Savior Star Dragon_'s ATK by 2500 due to _Black feather – Armored Wing_ being used as the cost for its effect!" (10/3800-6300/3000) "_Savior Star Dragon_ attacks _Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca_! **Shooting Blaster Sonic**_**!**_**!**"

Yusei's _Dragon_ folded its wings as it picked up speed, flying directly at the _Earthbound God_ and impaling through it, destroying the creature in an explosion of darkness.

Ryou: 6200 (Winner)  
Yusei: 1 (Winner)  
Godwin: 0

**(BGM END)**

_Savior Star Dragon_ continued to fly through the air before sharply turning around. A crimson-red aura sooner surrounded the _Dragon_, enveloping Yusei's Monster and turning it into the Crimson Dragon!

"You're not leaving me out of this, Yusei!" I shouted as I revved Shadow's engine and sped right for the edge of the track.

"Ryou, what are you doing_!_? Stop or you'll get killed!" Lycopris begged.

"I won't die! Because… Because I…" I said, trying to get the words out. "Because I believe in Aura!"

The flaming symbol on my back grew larger and burned brighter as I vaulted my D-Wheel over the edge. However, instead of falling, I found myself flying in the air!

"Wh-What_!_?" Lycoris asked, completely shocked that we were still airborne.

"It must be…" I trailed off as I turned my head around to gaze at _Azure Flame God_ before a grin appeared on my face. "Alright, let's send that bastard back where he belongs!"

I quickly turned my D-Wheel around and flew as fast as I could towards the King of Hell, following right behind Yusei and the Crimson Dragon. The King of Hell was quick to retaliate by firing another burst of energy towards us, but the Crimson Dragon pushed right through the attack unharmed. I, on the other hand, flew around the attack and watched as the Crimson Dragon flew into the King of Hell's mouth with _Savior Star Dragon_ flying out the back, signaling my turn to make a move.

"_Azure Flame God_, destroy the King of Hell and send him back to whence he came!" I commanded. "**Azure Wildflower**_**!**_**!**"

My God card responded in turn by raising both its arms, orbs of azure-blue fire appearing in the palms of its hand. The two orbs then exploded into thousands of smaller blue flames that sped towards the dark creature, burning it on contact until the King of Hell was engulfed in azure fire, quickly burning the monster into nothing as the flames were extinguished. Along with the King of Hell, the shrine and condor geoglyph also faded away to nothing. Yusei and _Savior Star Dragon_ quickly flew to where the shrine once stood, presumably to pick up Jack and Crow who were likely falling, as watched _Azure Flame God_ slowly vanish into azure data coding. This signaled me to turn my D-Wheel around and fly back towards the others while watching the azure-blue lights fall upon the city like snow, likely to revive those who were sacrificed during the course of this battle.

"Is it over, Ryou?" Lycoris asked. "Have we saved Mama?"

"Sorry," I answered while slowly shaking my head. "This won't rescue her."

"Then…" the A.I.'s voice started to break. "Then how? How do we save her?"

"By believing in her, I guess," I said softly to the girl before focusing towards the others who waited for Yusei, Jack, Crow and I, which caused me to chuckle slightly. "And by sticking around with these idiots a bit longer."

As I made my descent towards the bridge that once led to Godwin's mansion, I watched as Yusei and _Savior Star Dragon_ made their descent as well. Once we touched down, the _Dragon_ slowly faded, letting Crow and Jack fall gently onto the ground as the others who watched our duel ran up to us, even Kurogasa who had managed to recover from the trauma with Godwin.

'_I guess I'll put up with these guys for a little longer,_' I thought to myself with a small grin on my face.

* * *

**(1) When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light!**

**(2) Show yourself, _Sun Dragon Inti_!**

**(3) When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death!**

**(4) Show yourself, _Moon Dragon Quilla_!**

**(5) Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens!**

**(6) Synchro Summon! _Black Feather - Armored Wing_!**

**(7) Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon!**

**(8) Show Yourself, _Junk Archer_!**

**(9) Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest _Earthbound God_! Come forth, _Wiraqocha Rasca_!**

**(10) _Epitaph 00 - Azure Flame Kite_**

**(11) Goddess that watches all, grant strength to your loyal knight! The twilight is darkest before the dawn!**

**(12) The Divine Guardian! _Avatar 00 - Azure Flame God_!**

**(13) Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, _Savior Star Dragon_!**

**Speed Spell - Battle Shift  
Speed Spell  
Effect: Activate if you have 8 or more Speed Counters. You can release any number of Monsters you control to change the Battle Position of an equal number of Monsters your opponent controls.  
(This card was created by Duelist Of Dawn and I)**

**Barrier Of Azure Flames  
Trap  
Effect: When this card is activated, negate any reduction to your Life Points this turn. You cannot activate any other Magic or Trap cards this turn. Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Cemetery after activation.  
Image: Azure Flame Kite engulfed in azure-blue fire.**

**Epitaph 00 - Azure Flame Kite  
Level-8  
_Hikari_  
_Warrior/_Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by releasing 3 Monsters you control. Once per turn, you can return 1 card your opponent controls to their deck. This effect cannot be negated. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 _Azure Data Token_ (LV1/_Hikari_/_Machine_/0ATK/0DEF). This _Token_ cannot be destroyed and you take no damage from battles involving this _Token_. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, Special Summon it during the End Phase. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. This card cannot be targeted by card effects your opponent controls.  
Image: Azure Flame Kite from .hack/G.U.**

**Installation Book - Daybreak  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Declare a Level between 1 and 4. Special Summon 1 _Bracelet Token_ (LV?/_Hikari_/_Machine_/0ATK/0DEF) with the declared Level. The _Token_ Special Summoned by this effect can be used in place of a specific Tuner Monster for any Synchro Summon.**

**Avatar 00 - Azure Flame God  
Level-10  
_Kami_  
_Mirage God Beast_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000  
_Bracelet Token_ + _Epitaph 00 - Azure Flame Kite_ + 1 non-Tuner Monster  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can destroy all cards your opponent controls. This effect cannot be negated. If you use this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. This card is unaffected by card effects your opponent controls.  
Image: Azure Flame Kite's Azure Flame God form from .hack/G.U.**

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Remember, please let me know if there are any set cards that I didn't activate during this duel (if you can spot them). Now then, I had originally planned for one more chapter to set up a preview of the sequel (or Season Two I guess), but with what happened to Duelist Of Dawn's 12 Dimensions fic being removed once before, I'll take the safe path and not uploaded. That being said, there _will_ be a second part to this story. However, I will not be working on it right away. Why? Because now I need to wait for Duelist Of Dawn to reach the fourth season of his GX stories since he and I are planning a little project. So until next time, keep an eye out for my next story: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age**

**Fans of the .hack/ franchise should hopefully know where I'm going with the title of the second season.**


	20. Season 2 Preview

**A/N: Alright, so first of all I want to say to anyone of you worried about the future of this story that I apologize for the little scare. Thanks to datenchi I was able to find subbed episodes again. It'll still be a while before I start the second season though as I need to wait for Duelist of Dawn but I know how busy the guy is and I don't want to rush him. So now, I had actually planned to put up this preview for a while, but considering Duelist of Dawn's third season was removed because of the omakes he was putting at the ends of his chapters, I was a little wary of doing so... Having said that, if anyone tries to get this story taken down just for this, I swear I will find you and fuck your shit up. With that out of the way, here's a little preview of what to expect in the next season. Granted not all of it will appear as it does here, but it's just to keep you guys hungry._  
_**

**Note:  
Text in all bold is spoken by a narrator  
[Text set like this is to describe a scene]**

* * *

**-Preview-**

_Previously, on YuGiOh! 5D's: Death Rising..._

Yusei: "_Savior Star Dragon_ attacks _Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca_! **Shooting Blaster Sonic****!****!**"

Ryou: "_Azure Flame God_, destroy the King of Hell and send him back to whence he came! **Azure Wildflower!**"

* * *

**Six months had passed since the battle against the Dark Signers and **_**Earthbound God**_**s came to an end…**

?: "I summon _Machine Emperor Metiel ∞_!"

Crow: "So there's someone _other_ than Ghost with a Synchro Killer!?"

Yusei: "Just what is going on here?"

**But the true battle has yet to begin…**

**[Raven stands opposite a silhouette of a giant Monster, gritting his teeth in anger but his eyes widened with fear]**

**[Ryou slams Kurogasa against a wall]**

Ryou: "I need everyone at peak condition! Your so-called uncle is dead and gone! Get over it!"

Dark Kurogasa: "I'm glad _ojisan_ is dead. It's just a shame he wasn't able to succeed before Ryou and Yusei killed him."

Kurogasa: "No… That's not what I think at all!"

MC: "Let the World Riding Grand Prix begin!"

Rua: "It's an army of Ghost!"

Ryou: "This is… the _Xth Form_!"

**[Ryou and his WRGP Team face the three **_**Jashin**_** cards]**

Crow: "Did you just say what we think you said?"

Ryou: "The final duel will be four-on-four against the Emperors… So I want to join Team 5D's as the fourth member."

**[Ark Cradle appears in the sky]**

Mizoguchi: "Please, take this card and give it back to my lady if you should meet her."

**[Aki and Raven face against Sherry while Jack, Kurogasa, Rua and Ruka face against Aporia]**

? 2: "I activate the Monster Effect of _Hidden Core_!"

Ryou: "I will no longer be the Terror of Death!"

? 3: "I remove all 8 Cursed Counters and destroy my _Cursed Wave_ Field Magic to Special Summon..."

**[Ryou hovers in midair, his body from the neck down encased in an armor of Light with four pairs of wings sprouting from his back and a glowing bracelet of crystal around the wrist of his outstretched right hand]**

"DATA DRAIN!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
Twilight Age**

* * *

**-Special Guest Appearance-**

**[A dark-skinned teen wearing a yellow blazer stands alongside Yugi, Yusei, Judai and Ryou against Paradox]**

Yellow Blazer: "Time for us to Rock 'n' Roll!"


End file.
